Parallel Works
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: The Capricorn Pirates were once a kind-hearted, adventure-seeking, pirate crew. However, their descent into wealth, beauty, infamy, and evil is a slow, subtle one. As the voyage goes on and their wealth slowly accumulates, can they stay grounded in their old principles? (Prequel to In Argo)
1. We Are the Capricorn Pirates!

**Author's Note (3/18):** Hey, guys, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin here. After **LunaticSavage **pointed out an error in this fic, I decided to go back and edit/revise the chapters so they would look neater. Heck, they're going to look as neat as Saito buying an entire airline.

Without further ado, I present to you... _One Piece: Parallel Works_, another epic in the One Piece fanfiction collection!

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda. I just own all original ideas and characters related to this fic.**

* * *

**Ch. 1: "We are the Capricorn Pirates!"**

It was a clear – albeit kind of foggy – night on an island somewhere on the Grand Line. It seemed like the kind of night something great would begin, and this ordinary Sunday night was no exception.

On the path going into town from the bay, a sixteen-year-old girl stepped out of the fog. She had wavy, brown hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes; she wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with yellow-and-black, elbow-length arm warmers attached to it, blue jeans, black sneakers, and goggles. This girl was Yuki-Rin, the girl who was about to go to the Grand Line with her pirate crew, the Capricorn Pirates.

"Damn, I can't see anything," Yuki-Rin cursed as she squinted at the moonlight, which barely illuminated her way. At this point, Yuki-Rin was ready to give up on finding the village for the night.

"Guess I should be headed back to the ship. I'm sure Molly, Heathcliffe, and Hatori won't mind that I didn't find the village," Yuki-Rin said to herself. With a sigh, she turned around and headed back east on the trail, which lead back to bay. After walking a few paces, Yuki-Rin tripped over something. Upon closer inspection, Yuki-Rin discovered that she tripped over a boy that was around her age.

"Please… Get me out of here," The boy pleaded.

* * *

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"Obviously. It's gettin' late, so, Yuki-Rin will probably be back by now."

A blue-haired, black-eyed boy wearing a pair of rectangular glasses sighed as he got up to cook dinner for himself and the other two people sitting with him in the galley of the ship they were in.

Hatori, dude, Yuki-Rin WILL come back," A black-haired, black-eyed boy wearing punk rock clothing told the bluenette.

"Heathcliffe, you are not helping," Hatori said as he get out a hot pot and began putting random foods over it. A girl with chin-length, somewhat wavy, black hair, blue eyes, and punk rocker clothes just sighed as she gave a knowing look to Heathcliffe.

"You can't trust me half-sister?" The girl asked with a grin. Heathcliffe just facepalmed.

"You win this round, Molly," Heathcliffe told Molly before Yuki-Rin entered.

"I'm back," Yuki-Rin announced.

"Good, you're just in time to have some fish-and-strudel tacos," Hatori said.

"Thanks, but, no thanks. I need to ask you guys something important," Yuki-Rin told her modest crew only consisting of herself (captain), Hatori (fisherman and the worst chef ever), Molly (first mate), and Heathcliffe (musician).

"Go for it. I'm all ears," Heathcliffe said as he tossed a paper plane into the air.

"How would you guys feel if we got a new crewmate as early as tonight?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone. Heathcliffe raised his hand.

"One question; Is it another guy?" Heathcliffe asked his captain.

"Yeah. But, before you meet him, I need to get him cleaned up," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Should I make extra food?" Hatori asked Yuki-Rin.

"Don't bother. Plus, Heathcliffe, can I have some of your old clothes for our potential new member?" Yuki-Rin asked her musician.

"No, I am not giving away any of my punk rock clothes," Heathcliffe stated.

"Alright, then, can I have your non-punk rock stuff?" Yuki-Rin asked Heathcliffe.

"Sure, whatever," Heathcliffe answered as he went to his room on the ship to find some clothes. Yuki-Rin then went to the entrance of the interior parts of the ship.

"Alright, you can come in now," Yuki-Rin told the possible new member. Because of the light inside of the ship, Yuki-Rin could see the boy better. He had short, blonde dreadlocks matted with blood, dirt, grease, and sweat, blue eyes trying to take in the whole scene, and a fairly muscular body covered in dried blood and dirt. All he wore were tattered, black shorts.

"Is this your ship?" The boy asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yep. Welcome to the S.S. Gemini. Need anything?" Yuki-Rin said to the boy.

"I need a shower very badly," The boy answered.

"Right this way," Yuki-Rin said as she led the boy to the bathroom.

"Uhh… I don't think I've gotten your name yet," The boy said. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"My name is Yuki-Rin, and I am going to be a famous pirate! And you?" Yuki-Rin introduced herself.

"My name is Kazuma. Kazuma Miyafuji," Kazuma introduced himself. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," Yuki-Rin told Kazuma. Some time later, Kazuma was done with his shower. He now wore a light blue yukata with gray hakama pants.

"Man, that felt good," Kazuma said to himself as he entered the galley, where the rest of the crew was.

"This must be the new guy you were talking about," Hatori said to Yuki-Rin.

"He seems like a cool guy," Heathcliffe said.

"Guys, this is Kazuma Miyafuji. Kazuma, these guys are Molly O'Flannigan, Heathcliffe Sarutobi, and Hatori Chidori," Yuki-Rin introduced Kazuma to the rest of the crew and vice versa.

"Hey, man, we're gonna get along just fine," Heathcliffe told Kazuma as he high-fived him.

"In case you didn't know yet, Yuki-Rin and I are actually half-sisters," Molly said as Hatori brought a bowl of ramen to Kazuma.

"Yes, I know my cooking really sucks, but it's the thought that counts," Hatori explained as Kazuma took a bite from some of the noodles. A few seconds later, he spat the noodles out.

"What the hell did you put in this?" Kazuma asked Hatori.

"Oh, just sauerkraut, grapes, and wasabi," Hatori answered. After the disaster known as dinner, Yuki-Rin was getting to know her new crew member better as everyone else did random stuff.

"Yuki-Rin, I can't thank you enough for saving me. I don't know what would've happened to me if you never came," Kazuma said to his new captain.

"Don't you have a home to come home to?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"Unfortunately… No. My home burned down a week ago. My dad's been in a coma since then due to injuries he gained in the fire, and I've been living in the wild, trying to survive until you came along," Kazuma explained.

"That sucks. Molly and I ran away from our World Noble parents. Heathcliffe and Hatori wanted to come when we docked at the islands where we met them, and that's how they joined," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I see. How long have you been at sea?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"About two and a half weeks. I like being a pirate better than being the daughter of nobility, because you can make the sea your own home and you don't have to listen to prissy-ass sadists who hate pirates," Yuki-Rin explained.

"_Hmmm… A nice, tomboyish girl who comes from nobility but threw the nobles' life away to become a pirate? I think I just fell in love_," Kazuma thought to himself.

"So, do you want to join?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"Heck yeah! We're going to be great friends!" Kazuma said as he put his arm around Yuki-Rin, who smiled.

"Welcome aboard," Yuki-Rin said to Kazuma. This was only going to be the beginning of a memorable voyage.

* * *

**Ending Note**: Alright, here is our current crew lineup!

**Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musician - Heathcliffe Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji**

I'm still doing an SBS corner! Send me your questions!

**Rate and review this fic! Tell me what you think of the re-write so far, give me an SBS question, or do both!**


	2. First Day, First Meeting With Blaise

**Author's Note**: Keep an eye out for Blaise in later chapters. He will appear, and he may even join the crew at a later point.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Eichiiro Oda does.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: "First Day, First Meeting With Blaise."**

It was the day after Kazuma joined the Capricorn Pirates, and he was adjusting to life with a group of pirates.

"Which way were we supposed to go, again?" Hatori asked everyone as he looked at a map. Right now, the Capricorn Pirates were trying to get to the village Yuki-Rin was trying to find the previous night.

"We're supposed to take the path from the bay west, genius," Yuki-Rin explained as she pointed to a location on the map.

"Well, if it sounds so easy, why do I have a map?" Hatori asked Yuki-Rin.

"I have no clue," Yuki-Rin answered as she crossed her arms.

"Heathcliffe, Molly, Kazuma, please back me up," Hatori pleaded.

"Sorry, I just joined," Kazuma answered as they approached the charred remains of what used to be a house and a dojo. Kazuma grew silent.

"This must be where you used to live," Yuki-Rin commented. Without a word, Kazuma ran over to the ruins of his house and began sifting through the remains.

"I don't think he's going to find anything," Hatori said.

"He's finding burnt wood, that's for sure," Heathcliffe replied. Kazuma then pulled a nodachi with a green-and-silver handle out of the ruins.

"It's still here… How did it not burn in the fire?" Kazuma asked himself as he slowly made his way back to the crew.

"Wow, cool sword! Is it yours?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"I believe it is. My dad was going to give it to me when I turned seventeen. But, it may not happen at this point, since he might die," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll stand by you, Kazuma! Let's all hope your dad gets better! Now, how about a group hug?" Yuki-Rin suggested. Then, the Capricorn Pirates all hugged each other.

"Awww, you guy are the greatest, even though we just met!" Kazuma said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Capricorn Pirates finally arrived in the village they were looking for.

"Alright, where do we start?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"We need more food, a navigator, and a chef, since I'm not going to find islands and cook for you," Hatori stated.

"I think I finally have enough beri to buy a weapon," Heathcliffe said as he looked through his black wallet with a pentagram on it.

"I want to see my dad one last time before we leave," Kazuma said.

"Hmmm… I dunno what I'll be doin'," Molly said.

"How about we all go in a group?" Yuki-Rin suggested.

"Sounds good," Hatori answered. A few minutes later, they arrived at the local hospital.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see your father," A nurse apologized to Kazuma.

"W-why?" Kazuma asked the nurse.

"With the comatose state he's in, I don't think he'll know that you're visiting him, or even… Live," The nurse explained as Kazuma bit his lip.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kazuma said before he exited the hospital, where the rest of the crew was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma, who broke down in tears.

"Dad, I want to see you again!" Kazuma yelled, hoping that his dad would miraculously respond. Heathcliffe patted him on the shoulder.

"Bro, I don't think your dad heard that. I think it's time for you to say goodbye to him, for possibly the rest of your life," Heathcliffe told Kazuma, who let out a sob. Yuki-Rin hugged Kazuma.

"Go on. It's okay for you to say goodbye," Yuki-Rin told Kazuma. With a sigh, Kazuma re-approached the hospital.

"Dad, when I see you again, I will be a great swordsman with fame and wealth! Promise me that you'll live to see me become famous!" Kazuma called out to his dad. The rest of his crew cheered.

"I hope your dad heard that! If he did, he knows that you're still alive!" Yuki-Rin yelled happily. Inside the hospital, a comatose man was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Kazuma… Keep the Miyafuji dreams alive for me, okay?" The man said to himself.

* * *

After the whole thing with Kazuma and his dad was over, the Capricorn Pirates decided to go and look for a weapon for Heathcliffe.

"I wonder where we could find a good weapon store in this town," Hatori wondered out loud.

"So, Heathcliffe, got anything in mind?" Yuki-Rin asked her musician.

"Hmmm… Scythes are pretty cool. That way, I can eviscerate random stuff and nobody can call me out on it," Heathcliffe explained. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"_Is this guy morbid or what_?" Yuki-Rin thought to herself.

"If you're looking for a man who could sell you a weapon, I can do the job."

Yuki-Rin turned to the source of the voice. It was a man in his twenties with black hair spiked up, black eyes, and black glasses. His outfit of a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a black tie appeared to stand out the most.

"You will? Alright, we're buying from you!" Heathcliffe said.

"Heathcliffe, I don't think you should trust that guy. I mean, he looks really mean and scary," Hatori pointed out. The man just pushed up his glasses.

"That is what everybody who comes to my shop says about me. The name's Blaise Nightwing, and I specialize in the sale of weapons forged from iron," The man introduced himself.

"I'm Heathcliffe Sarutobi, and I am looking for a scythe," Heathcliffe introduced himself.

"You want a scythe, huh? Come with me," Blaise said before he and Heathcliffe walked away from the rest of the Capricorn Pirates.

"They're going to get along just fine," Yuki-Rin deadpanned.

"I kind of have my doubts about this guy. Makes me wonder who he really is and what he really does," Kazuma commented. Meanwhile, a starry-eyed Heathcliffe was now browsing Blaise's shop.

"So, do you see anything you like?" Blaise asked Heathcliffe, who began to scan the room for a scythe. Heathcliffe then spotted a scythe with a perfectly-curved blade made of silver and a wooden handle.

"I want that scythe!" Heathcliffe answered as he pointed to the scythe on the wall.

"Ah, I remember forging that same scythe, myself. I spent many sleepless nights trying to get the blade just right," Blaise reminisced.

"It looks perfect, my man," Heathcliffe commented.

"Alright, then. Sadie, bring me the ladder!" Blaise yelled to an adjoining room. Minutes later, a girl with short, blonde hair and blue eyes came out with a ladder. She wore a plain, gray sweatshirt, a black skirt, and black boots.

"Thank you, Sadie. You won't be needed for the rest of the day, so run along," Blaise explained to his assistant.

"Yes, Blaise," Sadie said before she retreated into the back room.

"Who was that girl?" Heathcliffe asked Blaise, who was retrieving Heathcliffe's new scythe.

"That was my apprentice, Sadie. We crossed paths a year or so ago when she left home to look for her brother," Blaise explained as he climbed down the ladder with the scythe. But, the scythe fell out of his hand and rolled toward Heathcliffe.

"It seems like you were destined to own that scythe. I advise you take very good care of it," Blaise explained.

* * *

When all of the errands of the Capricorn Pirates were done, they met back on board the S.S. Gemini.

"Look who got a scythe!" Heathcliffe yelled as he entered the room with his brand new scythe.

"Try it out for us, please!" Yuki-Rin requested.

"Not if you want the ship to sink," Hatori deadpanned. Then, an uncontrollable force got a hold of Heathcliffe, causing him to slice his scythe through the table. With trembling fingers, Heathcliffe let go of the scythe.

"Okay, guys, what just happened?" Heathcliffe asked everyone.

"Muscle spasms," Hatori guessed.

"A man's free spirit," Kazuma guessed.

"Your arms slipped," Yuki-Rin guessed.

"A ghost just possessed you," Molly guessed. Then, the ghost of an eighteen-year-old girl with long, somewhat curly, pink hair, pink eyes, and a white, Lolita-type outfit appeared from the scythe.

"You're right. Thank Whitebeard, I found Heathcliffe!" The ghost said with a sigh of relief as she hugged Heathcliffe. Instead of screaming when people usually find a ghost, everyone sweatdropped.

"Who the hell are you? And why do you know Heathcliffe?" Yuki-Rin, now VERY confused, asked the ghost.

"I am Isabella Sarutobi, Heathcliffe's grandmother," The ghost explained. Everyone but Heathcliffe – who didn't even change expression – gasped.

"How old were you when you died?" Yuki-Rin asked Isabella.

"Eighteen. I died giving birth to Heathcliffe's father," Isabella explained. Yuki-Rin's eye twitched.

"Heathcliffe, do you know about this?" Yuki-Rin asked Heathcliffe.

"I knew all my life that grandma was dead," Heathcliffe answered. Isabella then took control of Heathcliffe's hand and slapped him across the face with it.

"I prefer to be called 'Isabella'. Calling me 'grandma' would be just plain awkward," Isabella sternly explained.

"That doesn't explain how you –" Hatori said before Isabella cut him off.

"When I became a ghost, Blaise was in town and the scythe was the closest object for me to possess. It got boring in there, so I usually went out and played pranks on people," Isabella explained.

"Well, that explains everything perfectly," Kazuma said.

"And, I guess we have a new crew member," Yuki-Rin said with a shrug.

* * *

**Ending Note: Update time to the crew positions!**

**Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musician - Heathcliffe Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi**

**Review if you want to see MORE Capricorns.**


	3. The East Blue Shipwright Company

**Author's Note**: And now, we begin the first major arc. Expect tons of new people to show up. Heck, you'll most likely even see a division of the Cipher Pol. (Sadly, it isn't Cipher Pol 9). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: And, I quote, "One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda".**

* * *

**Ch. 3: "The East Blue Shipwright Company."**

"No fair, I was first!"

"Easy there, Hatori, I landed there first, so, therefore, I get it."

"No fair, Kazuma! It must be your hot-blooded-ness!"

"Somehow, I'm not involved in this."

It was revealed that Heathcliffe, Kazuma, and Hatori were playing a board game as Yuki-Rin, Molly, and Isabella watched.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Yuki-Rin asked the three males.

"No! I'm very close to winning!" Kazuma cried. Just then, the ship began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Hatori cried as he ducked under the table and held on to dear life. Yuki-Rin looked outside, and discovered that they were sailing on a coral reef.

"Everyone, listen to me! We're taking on land! Grab whatever you can and abandon ship!" Yuki-Rin instructed.

"Is the ship sinking?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin.

"I think so! Grab all valuables and get the hell out of here!" Yuki-Rin instructed. When all was said and done, they were standing on the beach with their valuables as they looked over their damaged ship.

"Looks like we're going to need a shipwright as well," Hatori said.

"Where are we?" Isabella asked everyone. Yuki-Rin pulled out a map and scanned it.

"According to this map, we are in Baleeira Porto," Yuki-Rin anwsered.

"Baleeira Porto?" Everyone else said.

"This place has the biggest shipwright company in the East Blue!" Hatori explained.

"You mean the East Blue Shipwright Company? No way!" Yuki-Rin said.

"Didn't Paulie of Galley-La get his start there or something?" Kazuma asked everyone.

"I think so. But, there's this one shipwright here we gotta see – Kartik Abingdon," Hatori explained.

"What's so great about him?" Heathcliffe asked Hatori.

"Oh, it's the fact that he's one of the best shipwrights at the East Blue Shipwright Company," Hatori explained.

"No way! Somebody THAT GOOD needs to be on the crew!" Yuki-Rin said.

"You're right. But, it's going to take a lot of –" Hatori explained before Yuki-Rin ran off.

"Watch the ship, I'm going to go see this Kartik guy!" Yuki-Rin called back to her crew as she ran off. Her crew sweatdropped.

"I've never seen somebody so excited to be temporarily stranded somewhere," Kazuma said.

* * *

A few short minutes of running around Baleeira Porto later, Yuki-Rin found the East Blue Shipwright Company. It was on the beach, and there were finished ships docked near the offices.

"Woah, this place is neat!" Yuki-Rin said as she entered the offices.

"Can I help you?" A woman with black hair and blue eyes asked Yuki-Rin. She wore a plain, blue shirt, white pants, and black sandals.

"I'm looking for Kartik Abingdon. My crew needs him to look over our damaged ship," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I'm sorry, Kartik already went home for the day. If you'd like, I can give you his address," What seemed to be Kartik's secretary explained. A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin was looking for the apartment Kartik lived in.

"Okay, so i'm in the Fashion and Food District now. I should be close to his apartment," Yuki-Rin said to herself. Then, a girl bumped into her. She had blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with a fish on it, a purple miniskirt, black-and-white striped kneesocks, and black, high-top shoes.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry, and –" The girl apologized before another voice cut in.

"Maki-chan, there you are!" A large woman said as she walked up to the blonde girl. She had auburn hair done up in a beehive hairdo, black eyes, and she wore a white blouse, a pink sweater, and a long, black skirt.

"Mom!" The girl – whose name was revealed to be "Maki-chan" – whined.

"I told you to stay with Z.G.! He was really worried sick about you!" The fat woman – who had a Southern accent – scolded her daughter.

"It's not my fault he went off with that Karin girl!" Maki-chan argued. Her mother just grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come on, Maki-chan, you're already late to your signing at the grocery store," Maki-chan's mother said before she dragged her off. Maki-chan turned her head back to Yuki-Rin and mouthed something like "Help me", to her. Yuki-Rin watched mother and daughter as they alked out of sight.

"Looks like I can't do anything to help her," Yuki-Rin said. With a sigh, she continued on. A few minutes later, she arrived at the swanky-looking apartment building she was looking for.

"This must be the place," Yuki-Rin said to herself as she walked up to the DenDen Mushi intercom and pressed the button.

"Hello. Who have you come to see today?" Somebody asked Yuki-Rin over the intercom.

"I've come to see Kartik Abingdon about my crew's ship," Yuki-Rin explained. A moment passed in silence.

"Head on in. Kartik Abingdon lives on the third floor in room 3110," The same person over the intercom explained. One elevator ride later, Yuki-Rin was trying to find room 3110.

"I wonder this Kartik guy is like. With a name like "Kartik Abingdon" he sounds stuck-up and mysterious," Yuki-Rin wondered out loud. A few seconds later, she arrived at room 3110.

"Well... Here I go, into the unknown," Yuki-Rin said before she knocked on the door. Then, a man with purple hair, black eyes, and rectangular glasses anwsered the door. He wore a white dress shirt, khaki shorts, and brown loafers.

"Are you Kartik Abingdon?" Yuki-Rin asked the man before her.

"Yes, I am. What do you need?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"My name is Yuki-Rin, and I need to ask you a big favor regarding my ship," Yuki-Rin introduced herself.

"Okay, then, head inside and we can discuss the matter at hand," Kartik said as the two went into Kartik's sophisticated-looking apartment.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"No, I'm good," Yuki-Rin said as Kartik sat in the chair across from her.

"So, what is it you've come to ask me for?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"My crew was sailing into town, when we ran aground onto a coral reef. Can you give us an inspection of our ship, even though you're off work for the day?" Yuki-Rin asked the shipright.

"I'll be glad to help. Ships have always fascinated me, and I would like to see -," Kartik anwsered before somebody cut him off.

"Kartik, my love, i'm here for you!"

Kartik looked to the window and saw a woman with long, wavy, orange hair, black eyes, glasses, and a black bikini standing in the windowsill.

"Go away, Karin, i'm discussing important matters with a client," Kartik stated.

"Oh, Kartik, why does your shipwrighting job always have to take a backseat to me? When will that cultured and stuffy head of yours realize that you love me and we can run away together?" Karin asked Kartik, who just closed the window and shutters.

"By the way, did anybody reccommend you to me by any chance?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin, ignoring Karin's banging on the shutters.

"A woman with black hair gave me your address when I was at your office. How does she know you?" Yuki-Rin explained.

"That was Matsu Takeshima, my secretary and my childhood friend," Kartik anwsered.

"Is she as weird as... Whoever that was who broke in just now?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"No, she's nice. Karin Kotetsu, on the other hand, just moved here a few months ago, and she fell in love with me upon seeing me at work," Kartik explained as he gathered up some of his shipwright materials.

"Well then, let's go to your ship," Kartik said.

* * *

"I can't believe THE Kartik Abingdon is inspecting our ship!" Hatori squealed as the Capricorn Pirates watched Kartik inspect the S.S. Gemini.

"Hatori, chill, he's just a shipwright," Yuki-Rin told Hatori.

"But, he's an East Blue celebrity, Yuki-Rin, an East Blue celebrity!" Hatori pointed out as Kartik approached them.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't repair your ship due to all of the damage it has taken," Kartik said. Just as he finished talking, the S.S. Gemini broke apart and began to sink.

"What the hell? Now how are we supposed to go to the Grand Line?" Yuki-Rin cried.

"Don't worry, I will make arrangements with the East Blue Shipwright Company to give you guys a strong ship that will survive the elements of the Grand Line. In the mean time, you are welcome to stay in a hotel," Kartik explained.

"Thank you so very much. When will you have the ship ready for us?" Yuki-Rin asked Kartik.

"It could take up to a week. I hope you don't mind staying here for that long," Kartik anwsered.

"We won't. We'll just find ways to pass the time," Yuki-Rin said. However, none of them even knew the excitement that was coming to them.

* * *

**Ending Note**: Bookmark Kartik, Maki-chan, Maki-chan's mother, Karin, Matsu, and the previously-mentioned Z.G. They are all going to be very important in this arc.

**Just a reminder, I'm taking SBS Questions for this fic.**


	4. Blind Drusilla Enters

**Author's Note**: Things are getting more intense in this arc, which is the **Baleeira Porto Arc**, by the way. Enjoy the entrance of a new character, Molly's backstory, and Yuki-Rin realizing an important thing regarding Kartik.

**Disclaimer: For the billionth time, I must say that One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: ""Blind" Drusilla Enters."**

That night, Yuki-Rin was at Kartik's office at the East Blue Shipwright Company discussing her plans for a new ship.

"So, is there anything special you want with your new ship?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"Hmmm... I want it big enough to hold a crew of about fifty to a hundred, a good kitchen, a library, a sick/injured bay so people who are sick and/or injured can rest up and be healed by the doctor, enough rooms for everybody, space for cannons, and a large deck. And, I want it to be made of very durable wood so it can sail to Raftel and back about seven times," Yuki-Rin explained. Kartik chuckled as he wrote down the information.

"You're very eager, aren't you?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yep. I can't wait to go to the Grand Line!" Yuki-Rin anwsered.

"By the way, what do you want the ship to be named?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"Hmmm... How about... _The Hyperion_?" Yuki-Rin suggested.

"Ah, excellent choice for a ship name!" Kartik commented as he finished writing down Yuki-Rin's information.

"Thanks. I found the name "Hyperion" in a book while I was looking for a good name for a ship. I think it's a badass name for a ship," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Well then, we should have your ship ready in a few days," Kartik explained.

"Thanks again for doing this for us," Yuki-Rin thanked the shipwright.

"No problem," Kartik said as Yuki-Rin made her way to the door.

"I'll probably drop by tomorrow to see how construction is going," Yuki-Rin said to Kartik before she left Kartik's office.

"Isn't Kartik such a gentleman?" Matsu asked Yuki-Rin as she was headed to the exit of the East Blue Shipwright Company's exit.

"Yep. I'm sure with his suave attitude, it would be impossible for him to find a good girl to marry," Yuki-Rin anwsered before she left the office. Matsu sighed.

"_Kartik is so handsome, suave, cultured... I've been friends with him since birth, and he hasn't said anything about taking our relationship further_," Matsu thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki-Rin was walking alone back to the hotel she was staying at with her crew.

"Should I tell my crew of how much of a badass name "The Hyperion" would be for a ship or should I tell them later?" Yuki-Rin asked herself. When she got to the hotel, she saw a peculiar sight – A girl with blonde hair who wore a black, Edwardian Era-styled dress with matching shoes was looking up to where Yuki-Rin and Kazuma's room would be. Oddly enough, she wore sunglasses, despite the time of day.

"Where is she? She is our hope. She will bring down Big Margo at last," The girl chanted to herself. Yuki-Rin began to shiver.

"Okay, is it the cold, or is it this freaky kid? And who is this Big Margo person?" Yuki-Rin thought to herself. Suddenly, the world seemed to spin around.

"What the hell?" Yuki-Rin cried. When the spinning stopped, Yuki-Rin found herself in a fancy study/library, where a Noble was working and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes played with some dolls. Like her father, the girl was regally dressed.

"How did I end up here?" Yuki-Rin asked herself half-heartedly in fear that she would be heard. The noble then got up from his desk and walked toward Yuki-Rin.

"_Crap, i'm screwed_!" Yuki-Rin thought to herself. But, the noble didn't notice her as he grabbed a bottle of a green-looking liquid. He then walked over to the little girl.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" The girl asked her father, who knocked over all the stuff he had on his desk.

"You know what, Drusilla? I have had it with you! Ever since you have been born, this family has gone deeper and deeper into ruin! Your mother has sold herself into slavery to pay for our debts, and I am going to end up in debter's prison! You ruined my life, and you will pay for this!" The Noble yelled to his daughter before he threw the contents of the bottle into her face. The Noble then drank the rest of the liquid before he collapsed to the floor. The bottle of liquid rolled up to Yuki-Rin's feet, and she could see what the label said – "Antifreeze". Yuki-Rin gasped in shock and horror.

"How could this man do such a thing?" Yuki-Rin asked herself. The world seemed to spin around again, and, when it stopped, Yuki-Rin was standing on top of a green hill on a rainy day. This time, a man wearing all black who had a pidgeon on his shoulder was talking to an older Drusilla.

"Is that... Rob Lucci?" Yuki-Rin asked herself.

"We have noticed that you've gained an impressive amount of power, "Blind" Drusilla. Us members of the World Government would like to have you," Lucci told the girl.

"For what?" Drusilla asked Lucci.

"To fight. You will have a better tomorrow with the Cipher Pol, so choose wisely," Lucci advised. After a moment's hesitation, Drusilla took Lucci's hand.

"I know you made the right choice. Welcome aboard," Lucci told the blind girl.

"Caw, caw!" Hattori cooed. Then, the world spun around for a final time, and Yuki-Rin found herself back outside the hotel.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Yuki-Rin asked herself. Then, she noticed Drusilla.

"Found you," Drusilla said. Yuki-Rin gasped.

"How did... How did I get into those flashbacks of you?" Yuki-Rin asked the Cipher Pol member, who pulled out an organ.

"I used my Flashback Trapper. I can make you relive all of your painful memories and the painful memories of others right before your very own eyes," Drusilla said creepily.

"No... You can't!" Yuki-Rin screamed.

"I can, and I will," Drusilla said as she turned the handle of the organ. Yuki-Rin screamed.

"No, please! I'm not an enemy!" Yuki-Rin shouted as Molly and Kazuma ran outside, still clad in their pajamas.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin. Just then, Molly froze.

"No... It's comin' back to me..." Molly said emotionlessly.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, Two Years Ago***

_It was a cloudy afternoon in a seaside town, as Molly walked home from a festival in the park._

_"I'd best get home before it starts rainin'," Molly said to herself as she quickened her pace to get home. But, she stopped as something caught her eye – The family pub her parents owned and the apartment they lived over were in flames._

_"No... How could this be?" Molly asked herself as she ran over to the burning building. But, a World Noble grabbed her by the shoulders._

_"I'm sorry, cutie pie, but your parents have died in the fire. Come on, I will take you to your new home," The Noble told Molly, who began to cry._

_"We've got the girl and we burned the pub. Operations will proceed as normal, Saint Ayame," The Noble said into a DenDen Mushi._

_"Mum! Da! Don't die!" Molly yelled. A few days later, Molly found herself at the mansion where Yuki-Rin and her family lived._

_"Yuki-Rin, meet Molly O'Flannigan. Your parents just adopted her after her parents tragically died in a fire," A maid explained to Yuki-Rin._

_"Nice to meet you," Yuki-Rin said to her new sister._

_"Why... Why did they take me away from mum and da? I want to go home!" Molly sobbed._

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present Time***

* * *

"Noooooooooo!" Molly screamed before she got out an Irish-styled sword and charaged at Drusilla. Drusilla used her cane to block Molly's sword.

"Don't back down, Molly! She's causing you to re-live painful memories!" Yuki-Rin yelled. Drusilla then used her cane to knock Molly to the ground.

"Drusilla, I think that's enough."

Drusilla turned around, and saw Karin walk up to them.

"Karin, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to interfere with the operations," Drusilla asked Karin.

"Z.G. has been looking for us for about an hour now. Plus, I really think you should stop torturing innocent civillians by making them re-live their painful memories," Karin explained. Drusilla sighed.

"Karin, I think I found somebody who could help us assassinate Big Margo!" Drusilla complained.

"We'll discuss it later with Z.G.," Karin sharply told her younger co-worker before they walked away. Kazuma, Yuki-Rin, and Molly stood there in silence.

"Odd bunch, aren't they?" Kazuma asked the two sisters. It was at that point that Yuki-Rin realized something majorly important.

"Wait... Wasn't that Kartik's stalker?" Yuki-Rin asked herself.

* * *

**Ending Note**: Things are just going to get even more intense next chapter. Stick around for it.

**Review if you want to see what happens next.**


	5. All About Big Margo

**Author's Note**: And, now, this chapter signals the end of the **Baleeira Porto Arc**! The **Tequila Wolf Arc **- which is from the old version from this fic; It will be re-written to suit this fic - begins next chapter! Let's do this!

**Dislclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: "All About Big Margo."**

The next afternoon, Yuki-Rin was taking her crew to the East Blue Shipwright Company to show them how construction of The Hyperion was going.

"So, when do we get to see the completed ship?" Kazuma eagerly asked Yuki-Rin.

"Kartik said in a few days. That's more than enough time to weave together the whole thing with Big Margo, Drusilla, Karin, and this girl who bumped into me on the way to Kartik's apartment yesterday," Yuki-Rin explained.

"There's another girl involved?" Kazuma yelled.

"Yeah. This fat woman dragged her away saying that she had to go to a signing," Yuki-Rin explained as they arrived at the East Blue Shipwright Company offices.

"Hello, Yuki-Rin. Is this your crew?" Matsu asked Yuki-Rin.

"Hell yeah," Kazuma anwsered.

"We wanted to see how the new ship is going," Heathcliffe added.

"I guess you want to see Kartik, huh?" Matsu asked them.

"I really need to see Kartik. His stalker is an assassin," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Really? I think Kartik is outside working on the ship," Matsu explained.

* * *

True to Matsu's word, Kartik was outside and working on the Hyperion.

"Hi, Yuki-Rin! Doesn't your new ship look nice?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin from the deck of the ship.

"It's looking great! Listen, I need to talk to you, and it's urgent!" Yuki-Rin explained.

"I'll listen. But, i'm really busy right now. Can you talk to me in my office when I get off work?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"Sure," Yuki-Rin said. About an hour later, Yuki-Rin returned.

"What is it? Do you need the ship to be built faster?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"No. It's actually about Karin," Yuki-Rin said.

"Karin as in Karin Kotetsu?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yep. Last night after I met with you, I ran into this creepy girl named "Blind" Drusilla. I was then forced to see painful memories of how Drusilla teamed up with Rob Lucci and how Molly became my sister. Then, Karin came and told her something about a guy named Z.G. They then so they could – I assume – meet up with this Z.G. guy," Yuki-Rin explained. Kartik then gagged on the tea he was drinking.

"Anything wrong?" Yuki-Rin said before Kartik looked her straight into the eye and grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Yuki-Rin, because what I am going to say is important. Karin, Drusilla, and this Z.G. person are members of the Cipher Pol! The only person I know for sure is aligned with Ciper Pol is Drusilla," Kartik explained.

"How do you know?" Yuki-Rin asked Kartik, who pulled out a book and gave it to Yuki-Rin.

"This is a book on how the Cipher Pol has evolved over the years. There's something on "Blind" Drusilla on page 233," Kartik explained. Yuki-Rin turned to the page and read it over.

"Son of a gun... Drusilla, Karin, AND Z.G. are members of Ciper Pol 5," Yuki-Rin said.

"Like what you see so far? You should read that book sometime. It's called _Cipher Pol: A History_," Kartik explained.

"It's informative, but... What do they have against Big Margo?" Yuki-Rin asked Kartik.

"From what i've read, Big Margo is this Noble who wants power and wealth. She's raising a daughter named Maki-chan on her own, since her husband died. I heard rumors that she murdered him for money, power, and fame," Kartik explained as Matsu walked up to them with the daily newspaper.

"Hey, Kartik, are you going to Maki-chan's performance tonight?" Matsu asked Kartik as she showed him an advertisement of the same blonde girl who bumped into Yuki-Rin the previous day. Yuki-Rin gasped.

"Sure. Just let me go home, take a shower, and change into –" Kartik explained before Yuki-Rin cut him off.

"That's it! Big Margo is Maki-chan's mother! The CP5 want Big Margo dead because she's gaining more power through her daughter!" Yuki-Rin told Kartik and Matsu.

"What mother would gain power through her daughter? That's sad," Matsu said.

"No way... Are you serious?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"Dead serious. Meet me at the pub she's going to perform at tonight a half-hour before showtime," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Alright. We'll see you then," Kartik said before Yuki-Rin ran out of the East Blue Shipwright Company's office and to the hotel. However, she ran into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!"

Yuki-Rin looked up to the source of the voice. Despite being an albino man with red eyes, the person Yuki-Rin bumped into had long, silver hair under a black hat. He wore a black sweatshirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," Yuki-Rin apologized as she got up from the ground.

"Have you seen Maki-chan anywhere? Big Margo made me watch her today, but I guess she ran off," The man told her.

"No, I have not. I have to get going now," Yuki-Rin said before she ran off.

"You're not a lot of help!" The man yelled back.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin arrived at the hotel.

"Guys, we need to go to –" Yuki-Rin yelled before she noticed that Maki-chan was with her crew.

"Hi there! You must be Yuki-Rin, am I right?" Maki-chan asked Yuki-Rin.

"You're looking at her. I think you're the singer Maki-chan, am I correct?" Yuki-Rin asked back.

"In the living flesh!" Kazuma anwsered.

"Your name isn't Maki-chan," Heathcliffe quietly told Kazuma.

"Anyway, I really need your help. My mother, Big Margo, has been using me to give her wealth and power for years by having me act, sing, and dance. I heard rumors that tonight will be my last performance before I get sold off to another family so my mom can have more money. Please, defeat her, kill her, eviscerate her, do anything to make her stop! She is a complete monster!" Maki-chan pleaded.

"I can eviscerate her for you, if you like," Heathcliffe chimed in.

"You will? Thank you so much!" Maki-chan said to Heathcliffe before she turned to Yuki-Rin. "Personally, that guy over there is not my type."

"Then which girl will find my handsome head of silky, raven tresses, boyish face, and elegant sense of style completely ravishing and sweep me off my feet?" Heathcliffe asked jokingly. Kazuma held up a sign that said, "What he just said was a big joke" with an arrow pointing to Heathcliffe.

"Some exotic chick in a Chinese dress," Maki-chan deadpanned.

* * *

That night, in one of Baleeira Porto's many pubs, Maki-chan was getting ready for her performance.

"Here we go. Wish me luck, 'kay?" Maki-chan requested to Yuki-Rin.

"Break a leg. Remember, we're going to defeat your mom," Yuki-Rin said before she hurried back to where her crew sat.

"Any sign of Big Margo yet?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"She's towards the back. I don't see why she'd be there when her own bloody daughter is performin' tonight," Molly explained. Then, the lights in the pub dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, put your hands together for Baleeira Porto's own pop idol... Maki-chan!" The owner announced as the audience cheered. Maki-chan walked on stage, and she winked over in the direction of the Capricorn Pirates.

"Here we go," Yuki-Rin said before the music started.

"_Mirai dake shinjiteru_  
_Dareka ga waratte mokamowanai_  
_Hashitteru jounetsu ga_  
_Anata o KIRA meraseru_  
_Mabushi sugi, demo mitsumeteitai_  
_Dokka 'bigaku' kanjiteru_ _I'm really really stuck on you_

_Dare ni mo nitenai yume no senaka o_  
_Oikakete oikaketeku_  
_Yoake o yobisamasu you na_  
_Moeru KIMOCHI_ _ATOSAKI nante ima wa shiranai_  
_Taikutsu na jikan yori mo_ _DRAMATIC te ni ireru made_  
_Believe in Wonderland!_

_Yamatsumi no mondai o_  
_Keime no NORI de kawashichau_  
_Kono michi wa modorenai_ _Anata no PRIDE da ne_  
_TROUBLE tsuzuki yowaki na yoru wa_  
_GYUTTO itaite ageru yo_  
_I wanna, wanna be with you_

_Dare ni mo mienai yume no  
KATACHI o_  
_Tsukamaete tsukamaeteku_  
_Watashi wa tsuite yuku kara_  
_Atsui KIMOCHI_ _TSUJITSUMA awase betsuni iranai_ _  
Arifureta nichijou yori mo_ _PARADISE mezashite hashire_  
_Believe in Wonderland_

_Dare ni mo nitenai yume no senaka o_  
_Oikakete oikaketeku_  
_Yoake o yobisamasu you na_  
_Moeru KIMOCHI_ _ATOSAKI nante ima wa shiranai_  
_Taikutsu na jikan yori mo_ _DRAMATIC te ni ireru made_  
_Believe in Wonderland_!" Maki-chan sang. When her song was done, everyone in the pub applauded.

"Damn, she's a good singer!" Yuki-Rin commented as Kartik and Matsu walked up to them.

"What did we miss?" Kartik asked the Capricorn Pirates.

"Nothing, yet. She just finished her first song," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Thank you, Baleeira Porto! For my next –" Maki-chan said nervously before shots rang out. Everyone gasped as the albino man from before ran on stage and grabbed the mike.

"Remain calm, everyone! Those were just blanks!" The man reassured everyone.

"Z.G., what's going on?" Maki-chan asked the man.

"Hey, is this part of the show?" Heathcliffe yelled to Maki-chan.

"Hell no, it isn't! Whoever the shooter is, come forward so Z.G. can kick your ass!" Maki-chan yelled. Then, Drusilla made it on stage.

"Oh, great! Not another one of Z.G.'s weird friends!" Maki-chan groaned. Drusilla just turned her organ.

"This isn't the time to dwell on what's going on right now. We must turn to the past," Drusilla droned.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, Five Years Ago***

_Maki-chan was sitting in the corner of the ballet studio Big Margo – her own mother- built for her. Another day of grueling practice left her feet bloodied and blistered, her voice hoarse, and the rest of her bruised and sore._

_"Maki-chan, I better see you up and dancing right this instant or I will sell you!" Big Margo yelled._

_"I can't… Go on. Let me quit," Maki-chan pleaded in a hoarse voice. All Big Margo did was whip her._

_"We have discussed this earlier, Maki-chan! You're my daughter, and you do what I say! You're the daughter of a Tenryuubtio, and you WILL do what I say! And, since you are MY daughter with ties to the World Government, you WILL bring me wealth, you WILL bring me fame, and you WILL bring me power, or else I will disown you and you will be sold into slavery! Do I make myself clear?" Big Margo asked Maki-chan._

_"Y-Y-Yes, mother," Maki-chan answered with tears in her eyes as she got up._

_"That's a good daughter," Big Margo said, suddenly regaining a calmer side to her._

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present***

* * *

Everyone in the audience gasped.

"I can't believe her mother would do such a thing!" Somebody in the audience yelled.

"You can't do this! This is child abuse!" Somebody else yelled as Big Margo walked onto the stage.

"Maki-chan, what is the meaning of this?" Big Margo asked Maki-chan, who just smirked.

"Nothing, mommy dearest," Maki-chan said mockingly. Big Margo grabbed her by the wrist.

"That is it, Maki-chan! I have had it up to here with you! You are –" Big Margo yelled before something struck her down. She was shot in the chest. The audience gasped.

"What's going on?" Kartik asked everybody. Just then, Karin walked onstage with a gun. She wore a black, sleeveless dress that showed off much of her cleavage and black high-heels.

"Everybody's here. Mission accomplished, guys," Karin said to Z.G. and Drusilla.

"Who are you people?" Somebody asked in the audience.

"We are the Cipher Pol Five, honey. We were sent here to assassinate Big Margo. Our higher ups thought she had too much power to live," Karin said with a shrug, which caused the audience to talk amongst themselves.

"Yuki-Rin, you were right," Kartik told Yuki-Rin. Just then, something shocking happened – Big Margo got up to her feet, seemingly unaffected by the bullet. Everyone gasped.

"How did she do that?" Kazuma wondered out loud.

"You missed," Big Margo answered. Heathcliffe then climbed up on the table and got out his scythe.

"Alright, Isabella, are you ready to try out what we learned?" Heathcliffe asked the spirit inside of his scythe.

"Ready!" Isabella said. Heathcliffe then jumped off of the table and ran to Big Margo.

"Eviscerate!" Heathcliffe yelled as he swung his scythe around. Then, various slash marks appeared all over Big Margo's body.

"What?" Big Margo cried.

"It's called "Eviscerate". I send the spirit of my dead grandma inside of you while I swing my scythe around. Isabella then created these wounds you see on your body," Heathcliffe explained. Then, Big Margo grabbed Heathcliffe by the throat and slammed him onto a table.

"Heathcliffe, no!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she and Molly ran up to Big Margo. Yuki-Rin and Molly then put their swords onto Big Margo's neck and chest.

"Now I can see why nobody bloody fuckin' likes you!" Molly yelled, causing Big Margo to pull out a gun and put it to Molly's head.

"Molly!" Yuki-Rin yelled as she cut a line down Big Margo's back with her katana.

"You are not getting anywhere near my sister, do you hear me, you fat bitch?" Yuki-Rin asked Big Margo, who grabbed Yuki-Rin by her shirt collar.

"Young lady, this is no place for somebody as vulgar as you!" Big Margo said before she threw Yuki-Rin on top of Heathcliffe.

"Mom, please stop! They mean no harm! They're just trying to help!" Maki-chan pleaded. But, her pleas went unanswered, because Big Margo pistol-whipped her across the face. Kazuma gasped.

"What are you doing to my nakama?" Kazuma yelled as he unsheathed his nodachi and ran onstage. Molly then began to struggle to get away from Big Margo, who had a tight grip on Molly's wrist.

"Kazuma, no! She's too strong!" Molly pleaded as Big Margo aimed her gun at the fast approaching Kazuma. Z.G. grabbed a hold of Big Margo, but she struggled to get free. During the struggle, Big Margo accidentally shot Molly.

"Molly!" Yuki-Rin screamed when she saw Molly get shot. Kazuma froze.

"No… Molly!" Kazuma yelled. Then, his eyes turned to Big Margo.

"You heartless woman! You knew that Molly is Yuki-Rin's only family member she is close to! They've been through it all – Triumph when they successfully ran away from home and became pirates, tragedy when Molly lost her home and her parents against her own will, and, most of all – Each others' lives. If you just killed Molly, you just killed a part of Yuki-Rin's heart and soul," Kazuma explained, which made Yuki-Rin tear up.

"Kazuma… Would really do that?" Yuki-Rin asked herself as she got off of Heathcliffe and onto the floor. Big Margo then turned the gun on Kazuma.

"Mom, stop it! Why are you breaking the spirits and the bones of my nakama? They just want to protect me!" Maki-chan pleaded.

"Because I am a World Noble! Because I want it all – Glory, fame, and wealth! And, because I have the rights and the power to do so! Nobody below me can stop me!" Big Margo proclaimed. But, in a cruel twist of irony, an arrow pierced through her side, sending her to the ground. Everyone gasped.

"How… How did I lose? They were below… Me," Big Margo weakly said before she blacked out. The theater grew silent as people started to get up and leave.

"Holy shit," Isabella commented as she floated out of Heathcliffe's scythe to survey the damage. She floated over to the corpse of Big Margo.

"Wow, we killed such an ugly woman," Isabella commented with a whistle.

"Wait, who shot that?" Maki-chan asked everyone as she pulled the arrow out of Big Margo. Upon closer inspection, a string of needles was wrapped around the arrow.

I actually did that. Matsu helped me by stringing those needles you see onto my arrow," Kartik explained.

"My hero!" Karin yelled as she ran over and hugged Kartik, who pushed her off.

"I'm not even in love with you!" Kartik pointed out.

"Sureeee… You are!" Karin answered. From the audience, Hatori was applauding.

"Great show, guys. Can we get a less-violent encore?" Hatori asked everyone. Despite the suddenly festive mood, Yuki-Rin was leaning over Molly's body.

"I can't believe it… My sister is really gone," Yuki-Rin thought to herself as she held back tears. Kazuma then approached her.

"It's okay, Yuki-Rin," Kazuma told Yuki-Rin, who burst into tears. Kazuma then wrapped his arms around Yuki-Rin and hugged her.

"It's okay. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about," Kazuma reassured Yuki-Rin as she hugged him back. Even though she was in the arms of a beloved nakama and she was smelling the familiar scent of soap and sword polish that Kazuma smelled like, Yuki-Rin was still scared for Molly.

"Will Molly be okay?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"She'll be fine. We're going to take her to the doctor right now," Kazuma reassured Yuki-Rin as they followed the CP5 – who were carrying Molly – out of the pub.

* * *

A few days later, things were slowly getting back to normal for the Capricorn Pirates. Maki-chan decided to join the crew since she was an orphan now and Molly was able to get to the hospital in time to get treated for her injuries and make a full recovery. It was on this day – the same day Molly was released from the hospital – that The Hyperion was ready to sail.

"Man, Molly, you couldn't have picked a better day to get out of the hospital than today!" Hatori commented.

"Good. I almost went bloody insane in there because of how boring it was," Molly said as the crew walked up to The Hyperion – a large, wooden ship that was what Yuki-Rin wanted.

"Sugoi! It's just what I've wanted! Thank you so much, Kartik!" Yuki-Rin thanked the shipwright, who grinned.

"You're welcome. Matsu and I wish to accompany you to protect The Hyperion from the elements of the Grand Line," Kartik explained.

"You… Want to join our crew?" Yuki-Rin asked the two.

"We do. Over these crazy few days, I've realized something – We've become nakama," Kartik explained.

"Please, let us come with you," Matsu requested. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Sure. We owe you two for saving our lives and for giving us this amazing ship," Yuki-Rin answered.

"Thank you very much. We are now indebted to you," Kartik said as they crew boarded their new ship.

"Oh, you really don't have to be indebted to us!" Yuki-Rin pointed out as she rose the anchor.

"Are ye guys ready to set sail?" Molly asked the crew.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Heathcliffe yelled as he gave the thumbs-up. With that declaration, the ship sailed away from Baleeria Porto and the East Blue Shipwright Company.

"I wonder what we will see in the Grand Line," Yuki-Rin wondered.

"Matsu and I want to go back to our old hometown, Water Seven," Kartik explained.

"It's also a big city for shipwrights," Matsu added.

"Alright, we should definitely check that place out!" Yuki-Rin said.

"Kartik, I'm here!"

Just then, Karin fell from the crow's nest and onto Kartik. Drusilla and Z.G. soon followed.

"Karin, why are you even here?" Kartik asked his stalker as he pushed her off of him.

"We got fired," Drusilla, Z.G., and Karin said together.

"The World Government said we didn't do the assassination correctly. We did!" Z.G. pointed out.

"And, so, that is how we snuck on board your ship since we have nowhere to go. I hope you don't mind," Drusilla added.

"No, I don't mind. I was kind of looking for a sniper. Or two or three," Yuki-Rin said. Kartik facepalmed.

"I can't believe you, captain!" Kartik said as he shook his head. He was now stuck with his stalker, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Ending Note (3/18)**: As I was fixing this chapter to make it look better, I realized that I don't really like this arc, because it seems too over-the-top and narm-y. But, I did like Kartik's introduction and Kazuma's speech.

**Remember to review and send in SBS questions!**


	6. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note**: I think I am finally done with re-writing the **Tequila Wolf Arc**. This arc doesn't have fighting like the last arc. But, it does have an okama. But, I promise, the next arc will have fighting. And the introduction of somebody who may become the chef of the crew. No, he or she is nothing like Sanji.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Did I mention that this arc has an okama?**

* * *

**Ch. 6: "Walking in a Winter Wonderland."**

A few days later, it was smooth sailing for The Hyperion.

"So, how is the sailing power of this ship?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"It's really smooth. I'm sure we will be fine in any element," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Yuki-Rin, you do know that we're sailing straight into a storm, right?" Hatori asked Yuki-Rin.

"What are you talking about, Hatori? This weather is perfect!" Yuki-Rin asked her fisherman. Hatori then turned Yuki-Rin's head in the direction of some storm clouds on the horizon.

"Shit. That can't be good," Yuki-Rin commented.

* * *

True to Hatori's word - about an hour or so later -, the temperature dropped and it began to rain.

"Yuki-Rin, aren't you freezing?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin, who was wearing a T-shirt under her blue jacket with black sleeves, jean shorts, and brown, furry boots.

"It's not that cold, Kartik. You just need to get acclimated, that's all," Yuki-Rin told Kartik with a shrug.

"You are going to get sick and die if you don't put pants on!" Kartik yelled as Yuki-Rin opened her umbrella and got under it.

"I think I'll just go inside. I hate the rain, anyway," Yuki-Rin commented before she went inside the ship. Exactly one hour later, Yuki-Rin now swapped her shorts for pants, as the rain turned to freezing rain and the temperature got even colder.

"Okay, where the hell are we going and what the hell is up with this weather?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"That is freezing rain, Yuki-Rin. It's basically on the borderline between snow and rain," Z.G. explained.

"We must be headed to a winter island," Matsu commented.

"But, I hate the cold!" Yuki-Rin groaned.

"But, Yuki-Rin, this may be the first time you'll be in actual snow," Kartik explained.

"Really? Cool!" Yuki-Rin said, suddenly cheerful.

"The snow? I'd rather be on a beach in a warm, sunny place where I can get a tan, surf, and just bathe in the ocean!" Kazuma whined. Hatori sneezed.

"Nobody told me we'd have to sail through cold weather!" Hatori whined.

"It's okay, I didn't get the memo either," Heathcliffe said as he patted Hatori on the back.

"I'm just worried that the freezing rain will wreck the ship," Kartik said.

* * *

Some time passed as the sun set over the horizon, and the freezing rain turned to snow. All of the Capricorn Pirates were inside The Hyperion and they were wearing their winter clothing. Hatori was busy trying making warm food and drinks as everybody else was watching and waiting for this winter island to cross their line of sight.

"So, which island is this supposed to be?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"It sounds like we're headed to Tequila Wolf," Karin answered.

"That's not good," Molly said.

"Why not? It's snowing outside! Don't you want to see the snow?" Yuki-Rin asked her sister.

"It's not that. The Tenryuubito bastards took over the island two years ago. And, to make matters worse, the residents have been fightin' them for their freedom," Molly explained.

"In other words, it has something to do with the residents of Tequila Wolf gaining autonomy," Karin added.

"Autonomy?" Kazuma asked.

"It's when an area wants to be self-governed, genius," Karin explained as Hatori gave her a cup of coffee.

"I thought Tequila Wolf was already a self-governed island," Yuki-Rin said.

"It's not. The Tenryuubito have been governing the island for two years," Karin explained.

"Wasn't the construction of a bridge stopped there two years ago?" Yuki-Rin asked Karin.

"Yes, it was. The Tenryuubito took over the government shortly after the bridge construction ended. It's a terrible thought to know that you're governed by World Nobles and you could be enslaved at any time for nothing," Karin lamented.

"You know this, why?" Yuki-Rin asked Karin.

"Sweetie, I used to work for the World Government," Karin answered as Tequila Wolf – the winter island everyone was talking about - crept into their field of vision.

"That must be Tequila Wolf," Molly pointed out as everyone went to the window.

"It is! Everybody, all hands on deck! We're docking at Tequila Wolf shortly!" Yuki-Rin commanded.

* * *

When the crew stepped foot onto the island, they didn't know how deserted it would be. Even though the snow stopped falling for the time being, gusty, cold winds blew through the seemingly-deserted town.

"It feels like we're in a ghost town!" Hatori pointed out as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"I'm seriously not really used to this weather. I'll take beach weather any day!" Karin stated. In the distance, a clock began striking to signal the time – Seven o'clock.

"It's seven," Yuki-Rin said to herself.

"W-What does it m-mean?" Maki-chan. asked, stuttering because of the cold.

"It means it's seven at night," Isabella explained as the crew walked further toward the square.

"Where is everybody?" Kazuma asked as Yuki-Rin pulled him closer in an effort to warm them up.

"Maybe they've been taken away by the Tenryuubito," Drusilla suggested with fear in her voice.

"It seems plausible, given the abandoned nature of the town," Yuki-Rin said as they approached a fountain with its water frozen over. Everyone sat down on the stone base of the fountain, which marked the town square.

"Guys… I'm scared," Yuki-Rin revealed to her crew.

"Don't be scared. Haven't you always wanted to play in the snow?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"I do, but… Remember how Karin and Molly said that the Tenryuubito are running this place?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"Yeah, and it's quite the shame that such a lovely town is being subjected to this," Kartik answered.

"Well, only Molly, Hatori, Heathcliffe, and Kazuma know about this, but… My parents are World Nobles," Yuki-Rin explained, which everyone else to gasp.

"Yuki-Rin… You never told us that your parents were World Nobles!" Z.G. cried.

"I agree, Z.G. It's unfortunate of our captain to have blood ties with the Tenryuubito," Kartik agreed.

"I actually have something to say about this matter… My parents are World Nobles, too," Heathcliffe revealed, causing everyone else to gasp.

"I can't believe it! Both of your parents would go as far as to enslave people? That is just very wrong!" Hatori declared. Just then, a cloaked figure put a hand to Hatori's mouth. Everyone screamed.

"What's going on?" Hatori yelled as he struggled to get free, but, the cloaked figure grabbed a knife Hatori had in his pocket and ran off.

"Come back here!" Yuki-Rin yelled as she got out her katana. When she got close enough to the figure she tackled him to the ground and tore off his cloak.

"Okay, okay, you win!"

Yuki-Rin looked down, and saw a boy in his late teens. He had green hair and green eyes, and he wore a black jacket with orange piping, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Sorry about that, miss. I have some kleptomaniac tendencies due to my lifestyle of thievery, but, hey, I had to survive," The boy explained as they got up from the ground.

"You can keep the knife. I really don't need it," Hatori told the thief.

"Thanks. The name's Daisuke Saburo, and I'm a small-time thief. My claim to fame is that possibly robbed a bank in my sleep," The thief introduced himself.

"I'm Yuki-Rin, and I –" Yuki-Rin introduced herself before Daisuke cut her off.

"No way! I think I heard about you! Did you help Cipher Pol 5 try to take down Big Margo?" Daisuke asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yep. I was involved. My shipwright delivered the final blow," Yuki-Rin answered.

"Good. Big Margo was a fugly bitch anyway," Daisuke said.

"I know! As her daughter, I feel obligated to say this; Thank God, my mom is dead!" Maki-chan said.

"You're her daughter? Wow, at least you're not fat and ugly," Daisuke commented with a whistle.

"Where are all of the residents of this town?" Yuki-Rin asked Daisuke.

"Well, ever since the Tenryuubito have taken this place over, they've implemented a 7 p.m. curfew. But, you're not the only ones violating it, the whole town is," Daisuke explained.

"How can a whole town violate a curfew when I don't see anybody else?" Kazuma asked Daisuke.

"They're going to a secret meeting," Daisuke explained.

"Where?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Follow me," Daisuke ordered. Everyone started to follow Daisuke.

"In just a few minutes, we will be at the mayor's house. All of Tequila Wolf's residents are attending a meeting held by the Revolutionary Aria Yakushi. I heard that the Tenryuubito are coming, and the residents here want their autonomy and fast," Daisuke explained.

"Aria Yakushi… Where have I heard that name before?" Yuki-Rin asked herself.

"You probably read about Aria in the paper. She's done some badass stuff," Daisuke explained.

"No, it's not that. I think I heard that last name on somebody else before," Yuki-Rin said as they arrived at the mayor's manor. Daisuke knocked on the door.

"Password?" A cheerful-sounding girl asked on the other side of the door.

"Bridge," Daisuke said. Then, the door opened. A girl of about sixteen opened the door. She had black hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and big, round glasses. She wore a white coat, blue jeans, and light-brown, knee-high boots with fur. Yuki-Rin gasped.

"Hana Yakushi… Is that really you?" Yuki-Rin asked the doorperson as she hugged her.

"Yuki-Rin! What are you doing here? This is a dangerous place!" Hana cried.

"I've become a pirate, and this is my crew. Except for Daisuke, who is just a third wheel in this adventure," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Shut up!" Daisuke yelled as they entered the manor.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Hana! What have you been up to?" Yuki-Rin asked her old friend.

"Aria has been taking me around the North, South, and East Blues as part of her Revolutionary thing," Hana explained.

"Lucky! Aria got to take you as soon as the opportunity to leave became available! Molly and I didn't get to leave until later, and it wasn't easy!" Yuki-Rin complained.

"Hey, quit complaining. You're at sea, now," Hana said as she patted Yuki-Rin on the back.

"Hey, girlie, where the hell is everybody else?" Heathcliffe asked Hana.

"I believe they're off doing their own things," Hana answered. Then, a girl of about eighteen joined them. Despite her age, she had red hair tied into two braids and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long, black, calf-length coat and black boots. She also had a gun holstered to her leg.

"Hana, who joined us?" The girl asked Hana.

"Oh, just some pirates, Aria," Hana answered. Yuki-Rin gasped.

"I get it, now! Aria is Hana's older sister!" Yuki-Rin remembered, which earned her a punch from Hana.

"It took you sixteen years to realize that? Are you that stupid?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin.

"Nope. Might I add, you have a badass sister," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Your friend is right, Hana. I've done many covert operations for the Revolutionaries, and they have been mainly successful," Aria explained.

"Hana, why haven't you guys been to the Grand Line, yet?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"Even I don't know," Hana answered.

"Dragon keeps saying that I'm not ready yet, but I feel confident that as a Revolutionary, I should be able to handle the Grand Line," Aria explained. Yuki-Rin was about to open her mouth to say something, but Aria cut her off. "You know that this island is run by the Tenryuubito, right?"

"Yes," The Capricorn Pirates answered.

"Well, the Tenryuubito have placed us under very strict rules. We have a seven p.m. curfew, all people who break the law will be sold into slavery, the spreading of pro-pirate material is banned, anti-World Noble material is banned, and all uprisings are suppressed and the uprisers will be shot or sold into slavery," Aria explained.

"Wow, which World Noble is running this place?" Yuki-Rin asked Aria.

"Saint Ayame and Saint Sarutobi," Aria answered, which caused Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe to gag.

"No way! I can't help you get this island's freedom if my mom is ruling it!" Yuki-Rin protested.

"My dad would fucking kill me if he saw me here with you guys! Are you crazy?" Heathcliffe asked Aria.

"Sis, we could die by association!" Hana said to Aria. However, Daisuke didn't seem too concerned.

"Aria, the meeting is starting in a few minutes. We need to get ready," Daisuke told Aria.

"Daisuke, we need your help. It turns out that the World Nobles that are running this island are Yuki-Rin's mother and Heathcliffe's father," Kazuma explained.

"Really? Well, we can't have Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe caught. But, I do have an idea," Daisuke said. A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin was now dressed in a white, collared dress shirt, a black tie, a black blazer, khaki pants, and black Wellington boots. Her hair was pulled back and stuffed into a newsboy's cap.

"Now, nobody knows that you're Yuki-Rin! To the residents of Tequila Wolf, they know you as a farmer from outside the village!" Kazuma told Yuki-Rin.

"What about Heathcliffe?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"Uhh… Daisuke, where did he go?" Kazuma asked Daisuke.

"I'm not coming out. Leave me here until my dad leaves," Heathcliffe said from a wardrobe.

"Come on, Heathcliffe, I'm sure it's not THAT BAD," Hatori said.

"Well… Okay," Heathcliffe said from the wardrobe. He stepped out of the wardrobe… Dressed as an okama. Everyone else began laughing.

"Daisuke," Heathcliffe said.

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

* * *

A few minutes later, the Capricorn Pirates made their way down a secret tunnel. Heathcliffe was still mad that Daisuke made him dress as an okama.

"I look ridiculous. Can Yuki-Rin and I swap outfits?" Heathcliffe asked everyone.

"No, Heathcliffe, it's too late," Aria answered. Just then, Daisuke was knocked down.

"What the –" Daisuke said, but he was cut off.

"Daisuke Saburo, what the hell were you thinking?"

Everyone turned back, and they saw a girl who was about the same age as Daisuke. She had shoulder-length, wavy, pink hair, and black eyes. She wore a black tank top under a baggy, green coat, green pants, and black boots.

"Yulia, really?" Daisuke asked the new arrival.

"What the hell were you doing outside after curfew? You could've died!" Yulia asked Daisuke.

"That's not the point! I was watching for the Tenryuubito! It was for everyone's safety!" Daisuke protested. However, the two noticed everyone else, and the stopped protesting.

"Guys, this is Yulia Tadase, my business partner," Daisuke introduced Yulia to everyone. Yulia began laughing.

"I didn't know you were in cahoots with an okama!" Yulia laughed.

"Shut up! It was for his own safety, since he's the son of Saint Sarutobi!" Daisuke yelled, which caused Yulia to stop laughing.

"Wait, THE son of Saint Sarutobi is here? I thought he died or something," Yulia asked Daisuke.

"I didn't. I just got really sick one day and went into a coma. My parents were idiots, and they thought I died, so they sent my body to sea. I managed to wake up and live in a tenement apartment until I got into this pirate crew," Heathcliffe explained as the gang made their way to the end of the tunnel. Aria opened the door, and everyone walked down the stairs.

"Step lively, or else you could fall down," Aria explained as they made their way down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Yuki-Rin asked Aria.

"We shall see," Aria said. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they came across a door. Aria got out a key.

"Alright, guys, are you ready to liberate Tequila Wolf? Aria asked Yuki-Rin, who gave a hesitant nod.

"Well, here we go," Aria said as she put the key in the lock and turned it.

* * *

**Ending Note**: And, I leave it at a cliffhanger.

Here's the current crew standing since I forgot about it last chapter.

**Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musician - Heathcliffe Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailor - Matsu Takeshima**

**And, that's that. Until next chapter, review, fav this fic, follow this fic, and send in SBS questions!**


	7. On the Origins of Autonomy

**Author's Note**: I couldn't sleep, so I decided to post the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Also, don't waste sleep by posting fanfics at one in the morning. I only did this because I couldn't sleep.**

* * *

**Ch. 7: "On the Origins of Autonomy."**

The gang entered an underground, dimly-lit pub-type secret room. All of Tequila Wolf's adult population was in the room, and they were either drinking or talking amongst themselves.

"The day has come, Yuki-Rin. It is the day where East Blue residents shall be liberated," Aria said to Yuki-Rin.

"Let's do this," Yuki-Rin said as she nodded her head. Aria made her way to a makeshift stage, where she got the attention of the crowd.

"Attention, residents of Tequila Wolf!" Aria yelled loud enough that all attention turned to her.

"For decades upon decades, many pirates who have come to Tequila Wolf for money have been turned into an inexhaustible resource by the World Nobles. For too long, they have been used as pawns for the Tenryuubito so they could be another step in planning their next move to rid the world of pirates. First, it was the bridge, and, now, we're pledging unwavering, shameless, and absolute fake loyalty to the Tenryuubito. This has gone on for far too long, and it shall end tonight! By the time the sun rises tomorrow, Tequila Wolf will be reborn as a self-governing island!" Aria explained which made everybody cheer.

"But, how are we going to achieve it when we're facing the Tenryuubito?" A man in the crowd asked Aria.

"I am going to try and use non-violence and diplomacy to achieve our goal. We have a few operatives with us tonight, so we should have some backup if we need it," Aria explained. However, her words didn't reach Yuki-Rin, who was desperately trying to find Molly, who appeared to wander away.

"_Molly, where are you? I can't let mom find us. If she does, I don't know what will happen to us_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself as she scanned the crowd, worried that Molly went missing. Her face turned from worried to relieved as she saw Molly sitting alone. "Molly, when we go out and help Aria, we must stick together. Remember, our mother co-governs this island."

"The bloody woman can't do this! She's bloody enslaving this island for nothing!" Molly yelled. All eyes turned the black-haired girl who had the Irish accent.

"I agree with you! We need to kick this woman off this island!" Kazuma yelled back.

"For once, you say something intelligent, Kazuma," Hatori said to himself.

"The both of you have brought up very strong points. The residents of Tequila Wolf have been enslaved for nothing for too long, and we're going to get our freedom even if it means we have to resort to violence!" Aria explained to the crowd. Molly got out her sword.

"Let's go out there for our freedom, and raise what's left of this island's flag!" Molly yelled, causing everyone to cheer.

* * *

As everyone left the building they were in, the tension was high and feelings of nationalism were even higher.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin, where are Hatori, Matsu, Drusilla, and Z.G.?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin.

"They volunteered to stay behind to watch the children," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Have you told your sister about this yet?" Hana asked, referring to the fact that Saint Ayame – Yuki-Rin and Molly's mother – is running the island with Heathcliffe's father, Saint Sarutobi.

"She knows. We're sticking together so we don't get hurt," Yuki-Rin answered.

"Yuki-Rin, what if I get separated from you?" Molly asked her sister out of worry.

"If we get separated from each other, you will go find Kartik and I will go find Kazuma. We will stick with Kartik and/or Kazuma until we find each other. We can't pay the price of any of us getting injured, enslaved, or worse, killed by the Tenryuubito," Yuki-Rin explained as the crowd went further and further out of the town. On the horizon, about three Tenryuubito ships were sailing toward the island. Upon seeing the ships, Yuki-Rin gulped.

"Having second thoughts, Yuki-Rin?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm just scared. Scared for the residents of Tequila Wolf, scared for Aria, scared for the crew, and, most of all, scared for myself and Molly," Yuki-Rin said as her hand instinctively went to the handle of her katana.

"Don't worry, I'm here, Hana's here, Kartik's here, and, most of all, Aria's here," Kazuma encouraged Yuki-Rin as he massaged her shoulders.

"_Why did I decide to help? I should've stayed behind and protected the children_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself as she felt Molly and Kazuma grab her hands.

"We've got your back, so, don't worry," Kazuma reminded Yuki-Rin.

"I don't want ya to get hurt. I'll protect ya," Molly told her sister.

"Thanks, guys, I think I would go into a nervous breakdown if I was alone," Yuki-Rin told her sister and her swordsman.

* * *

Some time later, the mob arrived at the bridge, where they stood and waited.

"Well, this is it," Aria said.

"I can't believe it. We're finally going to govern our own home," The bartender said.

"For once, my kids can play and run in the streets without me fearing for them," A mother said.

"The first thing I'm going to do when the Tenryuubito bastards get the hell out of here is buy a taco!" A random guy said. But, it wasn't long before the back of his head was prodded by a shotgun.

"I take it that you don't like us," A tall, regal noble by the name of Saint Sarutobi told the guy who wanted a taco. Heathcliffe gasped.

"N-N-No, sir! I just don't like how you're running this island!" The guy who wanted a taco said. Then, Saint Sarutobi shot him in the shoulder right in front of the shocked crowd. He then pointed his gun to the poor guy.

"Bow to me," Saint Sarutobi demanded.

"Why should I bow to you when I bow to my mayor?" The guy asked Saint Sarutobi, who pointed his gun at the head of the poor man.

"Because I demand that you bow to me, or else I will shoot you right here and now!" Saint Sarutobi yelled. Immediately, the man started bowing to him.

"Sir, I beg of you to stop! This is very inhumane! You're just torturing poor, innocent people who did nothing!" A farmer yelled. Saint Sarutobi snapped his fingers, and a similar regally-looking person – Saint Worthington – came up to him.

"Take the farmer to the ship. You can decide on what to do with him," Saint Sarutobi ordered. Without a word, Saint Worthington took the poor, screaming farmer away.

"Fight for my freedom!" The farmer yelled as he was carried away.

"Does anybody else want to fight?" Saint Sarutobi asked everyone. The crowd grew silent.

"Well? Any takers?" Saint Sarutobi asked everybody. Heathcliffe gulped. If he volunteered, it would put his life on the line. Thankfully, Aria stepped up to Saint Sarutobi, with her gun in her hand.

"Stop this unlawfulness this instant," Aria ordered. Saint Sarutobi laughed.

"And WHY should I listen to YOU? You're just a girl looking for death!" Saint Sarutobi asked Aria. Heathcliffe gasped as he held on to his scythe tighter.

"Heathcliffe, stop with the death grip. I can't breathe," Isabella said from inside the scythe. Heathcliffe relaxed his grip on the scythe.

"Sorry about that. I'm just fearing for my own life," Heathcliffe whispered into his scythe.

"I'm not looking for death. Instead, I am looking for a way to give the residents of Tequila Wolf autonomy," Aria stated.

"Why would the residents of this crapshack want to self-govern themselves?" Saint Sarutobi asked Aria.

"It is something they've wanted, it is something they've wished for, and it is something that they will get, even if it means they have to die in the process," Aria explained in a serious tone of voice.

"And what if they don't get their precious freedom? What will you do?" Saint Sarutobi taunted Aria.

"Saint Sarutobi, I believe that's enough!"

A third Noble joined them, but this time, the Noble was female. She had long, wavy, blonde hair, black eyes, and red lips. Under the fur coat that she wore, the Noble wore a long, white dress that dragged in the snow when she walked. On top of her head was a Russian-styled ushanka hat.

"Saint Ayame, I didn't see your ship!" Saint Sarutobi told the woman, who was Saint Ayame – the mother of Yuki-Rin and Molly.

"I was busy selling off slaves. With the money I made from it, I bought myself a hat. Do you like it?" Saint Ayame asked Saint Sarutobi as she pointed to the hat on her head. Yuki-Rin gulped as she held tighter to Molly.

"Remember, if mommy dearest comes over here, pretend that I am a farmer and you are my young, sickly sister," Yuki-Rin whispered to Molly.

"A'ight, then," Molly said before she went into a fake coughing fit.

"Now, about this autonomy business… Why do you even need it?" Saint Ayame asked the crowd.

"We would like to have our own freedom. For way too long, we have been used and abused by the Tenryuubito, and I think it's time we the citizens of Tequila Wolf find our own government," Yuki-Rin – now with a male's voice – explained. Saint Ayame walked up to her, and Molly went into another fake coughing fit.

"Sir, what does autonomy mean to you?" Saint Ayame asked Yuki-Rin, oblivious to the fact that mother was speaking to her daughter.

"It means that… It means that… It means that I can sell the produce, animals, and dairy products I produce at my farm. My poor, poor sister is very sick, and she needs to have a major operation. If I can't afford the operation, she will die and the family farm will be in ruins," Yuki-Rin – still disguising her voice as a male's – lied. To prove her point, Molly pretended to faint.

"Your sister has fainted. Shall I go get some help?" Saint Ayame offered. By "offered", it actually meant, "enslave her".

"No, thank you. My sister's fainting spells happen often, so it's normal," Yuki-Rin – still in character – lied. With a sniff, Saint Ayame turned back to Saint Sarutobi.

"What should we do? We're against the entire population of a town here. We can't afford to lose," Saint Ayame told Saint Sarutobi.

"Give us bread! We're starving!" Kazuma yelled to add to the pity factor.

"I need to go and find work to support my large and broke family!" Isabella yelled, dubbing over Heathcliffe's lip movements to make it sound like he was a female.

"We can't just give in to them! But, then again, we can't enslave a whole town," Saint Sarutobi argued.

"It may seem like it's for the greater good, but –" Saint Ayame explained before the wind started to pick up.

"Is there a storm coming in?" Hana wondered out loud.

"No! A storm can't come in! We need to leave this island at dawn, no matter what the deal is!" Saint Sarutobi cried. Then, the crowd of Tequila Wolf residents parted, revealing a man wearing a cloak.

"No way… It's him!" Kazuma said. Aria smiled.

"Welcome home, Dragon," Aria said to the man in the cloak, extending her hand out to him.

"You're doing an excellent job, Aria. I think it's time," Dragon told Aria, who nodded.

"Right," Aria told Dragon. Without another word, Aria, Dragon, and the Two Nobles walked away from the crowd. The crowd grew silent.

"Did they… Just walk out on us?" Kazuma asked everyone.

"I doubt it. They're probably discussing the situation at hand," Yuki-Rin suggested.

"I'm going out there! There's no way Aria would –" Another farmer said before Yuki-Rin cut him off.

"I don't think we should. If we do, we could be sold into slavery. Let's stay here for now," Yuki-Rin ordered.

* * *

Some time later, Yuki-Rin dozed off after getting tired of waiting for Aria and/or Dragon. When she awoke, the residents of Tequila Wolf were talking, drinking, playing cards, and even singing. Judging by the amount of moonlight that was shining on them, it was around one or two in the morning.

"Molly, has anything happened?" Yuki-Rin groggily asked her sister.

"Nothin' yet. Aria and Dragon haven't come back," Molly told Yuki-Rin before she went back to sleep. Yuki-Rin woke up again a few hours later, at sunrise.

"Is Aria back yet?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"Not yet. Who know negotiations on an island's autonomy could take this long," Hana commented.

"Who knew?" Yuki-Rin agreed. Just then, Aria arrived, and everyone ran up to her.

"We won," Aria simply told them. After a small moment of silence, everyone cheered.

"Hell yeah, we're free!" The town bartender yelled.

"We have a future!" A shopkeeper yelled.

"Look at the water, hurry!" Hana yelled as she pointed to the water. Out on the water, the ships of Saints Worthington, Sarutobi, and Ayame were sailing away from the island.

"It's a miracle. It's like they've left us for good, figuratively and literally," Aria commented.

* * *

When the mob got to the center of town, Hatori ,Matsu, Z.G., and Drusilla stood there with all of the towns' children.

"So, how did it go?" Hatori asked everybody.

"We did it! We got this island autonomy!" Yuki-Rin answered joyfully. Even if the kids didn't know what was going on, they cheered.

"Now Molly can get that operation! She's going to live!" Kazuma cried joyfully.

"Uhh… Kazuma, that was just a lie so we wouldn't get caught by my mother," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I understand," Kazuma said as Yuki-Rin gave a sad glance to two twins.

"Where's our daddy?" The brother asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yeah! Daddy has to come home and play with us!" The sister agreed.

"What happened?" Hatori asked Yuki-Rin.

"Basically, in exchange for this island's autonomy, Aria had to give up one of the townspeople to the Tenryuubito. The father of these two kids volunteered to do it for his hometown," Yuki-Rin said in a low voice so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Where's our daddy?" The kids asked Yuki-Rin.

"Your father found a new job. He had to leave the island for his work," Yuki-Rin told the kids.

"Will daddy see us soon?" The brother asked Yuki-Rin, who smiled.

"He will," Yuki-Rin told the kids.

* * *

A few hours later, the Capricorn Pirates were preparing to leave, but Yuki-Rin was busy talking to Dragon, Hana, and Aria on the docks.

"Are you sure Aria wants to do this?" Yuki-Rin asked Dragon.

"I feel that Aria is ready to take her operations into the Grand Line. It may be a far cry from the Grand Line, but us Revolutionaries have tons of business out there," Dragon explained as he nudged Aria – who was holding a couple of bags containing her possessions – toward Yuki-Rin. "Take good care of Aria and Hana, Yuki-Rin. Aria, take good care of all of the pirates out on the Grand Line."

"Will do!" Aria and Yuki-Rin said with a salute to Dragon before they boarded the ship.

"I'll see you in the Grand Line, Dragon!" Aria yelled to Dragon. And, with a gust of wind, Dragon was gone.

"Honor to have you aboard guys. But, what about those guys?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana and Aria as she pointed to Yulia and Daisuke.

"Uhhh… I think only one of us can go," Daisuke said. Yulia slapped him.

"Idiot. We made a vow to stick together!" Yulia yelled.

"I don't remember that," Daisuke said, which caused Yulia to hit him again.

"Uhh… Fine! The both of us will go!" Daisuke said.

"Alright then, welcome aboard," Yuki-Rin said to the four new members of her crew as they boarded the ship.

* * *

A couple hundred miles away or so, things weren't as cheery.

"Mother, please don't die! I love you! How am I going to survive with that monster as a supposed father?" A beautiful, black haired girl wearing a white dress sobbed as she watched her mother – who looked similar to her – die in front of her eyes due to illness.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to leave home to evade him. Your beauty and his wealth have made a dangerous combination that will not end well," The girl's mother explained.

"Mother, I don't want to leave home! If I do, that means I have to become a pirate!" The girl sobbed, letting her tears fall as her mother took in her beautiful daughter's features one last time.

"Silky, black hair… Blue eyes… A pretty face… Beautiful cheongsams made from fine silk… Have I mentioned that you look beautiful?" The girl's mother asked her.

"Yes, mother, always," The girl said with a nod.

"Stay beautiful for me…" The girl's mother said before she passed away. The girl screamed.

"I want my mommy!" The girl screamed before she broke down sobbing, again. Nobody knew that this was going to be the start of this poor girl's troubles.

* * *

**Ending Note**: Yep, that girl at the end is going to be in a future arc. But, not the next arc, since the next arc takes place at the restaurant where the Capricorn Pirates get the crew's chef. She'll show up in about two to three arcs.

Current crew standings!

**Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musician - Heathcliffe Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, Z.G., and Aria Yakushi  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailor - Matsu Takeshima  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Thieves - Daisuke Saburo and Yulia Tadase**

**Review, as always, because I love reviews! But, no flames. All flames will be used to bring Ace back from the dead.**


	8. Restaurant Row of Food and Fights

**Author's Note**: Now, we begin the **Restaurant Row Arc**! Fans of Toriko will see some shoutouts to that anime. And, now, back to this fanfic.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 8: "Restaurant Row of Food and Fights."**

One sunny afternoon, the Capricorn Pirates were exploring the island they just docked at.

"I wonder what new crew member we will find at this island," Yuki-Rin wondered to herself.

"Hopefully, a chef," Kazuma said.

"Sorry, Hatori, but, your cooking sucks," Heathcliffe apologized. Hatori sighed.

"I know, but, what can you do?" Hatori asked everyone as they walked onto a street labeled "Restaurant Row".

"Hey, look, a restaurant row. Maybe we can find our chef here," Hana pointed out as a watermelon narrowly missed her head.

"And maybe I can attend a cooking class while we're at it," Hatori added sarcastically before slipping on a banana peel and landing face-first into a cake that was dropped on the ground.

"Wow… That cake looks so good, it's not a lie," Isabella commented as Hatori got up from the ground.

"What's up with this island? It seems like people are fighting and playing with their food rather than eating it," Hatori asked everybody as he cleaned cake off of his glasses.

"I have the feeling that this restaurant row is the name of the island," Yuki-Rin guessed.

"Well, we're definitely in the right place if we want a chef," Kazuma commented as a block of cheese sailed toward his head. Without saying a word, Kazuma unsheathed his nodachi and sliced the cheese cube into little cheese cubes. The bystanders watching it gasped in awe as children who were playing in the streets started grabbing the cheese cubes.

"No way… That boy is powerful," A chef commented.

"He should come and work for Sun-Ni!" A large, tan, and muscular man with a large mustache said as he grabbed Kazuma by the arm.

"Wait… Where are you taking me?" Kazuma asked the large man.

"Sun-Ni is taking you to his noodle house, where you will learn to be master noodle chef!" The large man – apparently named Suni-Ni – answered.

"Woah, woah, woah. Just because you run a noodle house does not mean you can grab random boys off of the street and force them to work for you," Heathcliffe pointed out.

"He's right," Kazuma agreed as got himself free from Sun-Ni's grasp and got his nodachi out. When Kazuma raised his nodachi to try and make a strike onto Sun-Ni, Sun-Ni got out a cleaver and blocked the hit.

"Here at Restaurant Row, we pride ourselves on three things: Food, our many eateries, and fighting!" Sun-Ni explained as he swung his cleaver down. Kazuma jumped out of the way.

"I don't think I want to eat HIS restaurant," Yuki-Rin said to Hana as she pointed to Sun-Ni, who took another swung of his cleaver. Kazuma rolled out of the way to dodge the attack, and he put the hilt of his nodachi to Sun-Ni's hip.

"Sun-Ni sees that you have experience," Sun-Ni noted.

"Yep. My dad taught me all about fighting, swords, and what it takes to be a man," Kazuma said with a nod, which was a subtle single for the Capricorn Pirates to help him out.

"Needle Storm!" Matsu yelled before she threw barrage after barrage of needles at Sun-Ni. When all was said and done, Sun-Ni was on the ground.

"You win. Care to have some noodles at Sun-Ni's Noodle House?" Sun-Ni weakly asked the Capricorn Pirates, who were already walking away.

"Thank for the offer, but I don't want noodles today!" Kazuma called back. When they were at a safe distance away from Sun-Ni, the Capricorn Pirates began to look over their decisions.

"So, where should we eat?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"Anywhere BUT where that weirdo was," Kazuma stated.

"I want junk food," Heathcliffe said.

"Heathcliffe, you've had nothing but junk food ever since we left Baleeira Porto," Hatori stated.

"Duly noted," Heathcliffe said before he pulled out a bag of chips from nowhere and began eating from it.

"How about we eat somewhere nice on the water?" Kartik suggested.

"Of course we should, my handsome knight in shining armor!" Karin agreed. Kartik just sighed.

"We should have Scandinavian food. You know, like lutefisk, Swedish meatballs, surstromming –" Z.G. listed off before Maki-chan cut him off.

"No. I wish I could forget "Lutefisk Days", but I can't," Maki-chan said with a shudder.

"We should go to a pub. It'll remind me of me home," Molly said.

"Well, since we can't decide, how about we let Yuki-Rin decide?" Kazuma suggested.

"Me?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone as she pointed to her.

"Yeah, you! You're such a good captain, that we should let you take the load off and pick where we eat!" Kazuma explained as he put his arm around Yuki-Rin.

"Well… I want teriyaki ramen, pork gyoza, teriyaki chicken, spring rolls, rice, and anpan," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Are you crazy? We can drop you off at that weirdo's place so you can battle him for a free meal!" Kazuma offered.

"No, Kazuma. Hell, even I said that I wouldn't want to eat there," Yuki-Rin explained as they continued walking. However, something caught Yuki-Rin's eye, and they stopped.

"Guys… We are so going to eat here!" Yuki-Rin said as she pointed to a restaurant. Unlike most of the other restaurants the Capricorn Pirates have seen during their time on Restaurant Row, this one stood out. It was two stories, large, and in a similar design to a cabin, with wooden beams and large windows. Hanging from the large balcony was a sign that said "Seiji and Sebastian's".

"What made you decide on that place, Yuki-Rin?" Hana asked her captain.

"The building looked beautiful," Yuki-Rin answered. Hana facepalmed.

"Well… it does look nice," Aria said.

"Yeah, let's eat! I'm hungry!" Kazuma said. Hana sighed.

"Oh, alright, we'll eat at the place Yuki-Rin picked based on appearance," Hana said as they entered the restaurant. The waiting/reception area was just as beautiful as the outside – The same dark wood used outside was used as the wood paneling on the walls inside. A bulletin board decorated with various family pictures, wanted posters of famous pirates, and various other odds and ends was hung up over a purple couch that was parallel to various gumball machines and even a test-your-strength machine.

"Wow! I know when I've picked the right place when there are wanted posters of the Eleven Supernovas hanging on the wall!" Yuki-Rin gushed as she looked at the wanted posters of all Eleven Supernovas, especially the one for Trafalgar Law.

"Hard to believe that our captain can be such a fangirl when it comes to the Supernovas," Heathcliffe commented.

"Yeah. You should've seen her in elementary school. She had an entire wall dedicated to Supernovas and their bounty posters," Hana explained.

"No way! Did she have posters for Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro by any chance?" Heathcliffe asked Hana.

"I don't know. Aria and I left our home island around the time Jewelry Bonney got arrested. My guess is that Yuki-Rin was devastated when she heard the news," Hana explained.

"I WAS devastated when I found out that Akainu had arrested Bonney! In fact, my mom grounded me for mourning over her arrest!" Yuki-Rin answered.

"Can I help you?"

The Capricorn Pirates turned back to see what appeared to be a host or owner of the restaurant. He had black hair held in a red bandana, black eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a pair of orange swim trunks, despite the fact he was working at a restaurant.

"Yeah, we would like a table for fourteen, Yuki-Rin answered.

* * *

If Yuki-Rin liked the outside and reception area of the restaurant, she definitely loved the inside (or at least the first floor, where the Capricorn Pirates were now seated). Despite the somewhat dim lighting, the mood of the restaurant was very cheerful and upbeat. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, the bar table was a surfboard supported by wooden posts, DenDen Mushis were at every table, a beach ball was being thrown around, various costumes (such as a maid costume and a samurai costume) were framed up on the wall, and there was even a fireplace in the room.

"Can I take your order?" A cheerful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed waitress wearing a white dress shirt, a black jumper, and black, ankle-height, high-heeled boots asked the Capricorn Pirates.

"Hmm… What should we have?" Kazuma asked everybody as he looked at the menu.

"I dunno… There's so much food!" Daisuke answered.

"How about we take one of everything?" Yuki-Rin suggested. The waitress nodded.

"Alright, then. Are you sure you guys want that much food?" The waitress asked the Capricorn Pirates.

"Go ahead! We're the pirates who, while visiting an action-packed island like this, like their meals large and with plenty of food! This isn't a snack time, it's a freaking meal! We… Are paying customers!" Daisuke explained. Everyone cheered as the waitress got out a camera.

"Say 'cheese'," The waitress instructed.

"Cheese!" Daisuke said as he gave his cheesiest grin ever as the waitress took a picture. When it was developed a few seconds later, everyone could see that not only did Daisuke look pretty stupid, but Heathcliffe photo bombed.

"Why am I in your picture?" Heathcliffe asked Daisuke, who was signing the photo for the waitress.

"You were in the right place at the right time, bro," Daisuke answered as he gave the waitress the picture.

"Thank you very much. We will hang this photo up on our Wall of People who Made Epic Speeches so the world can see you in your finest," The waitress explained. She started to walk away, but Yuki-Rin stopped her.

"Hold it! Who is your best chef here?" Yuki-Rin asked the waiter.

"That would be Sebastian. Why do you ask?" The waitress asked Yuki-Rin.

"_A-ha! With a name like 'Sebastian', he must be a good cook_!" Yuki-Rin thought to herself. "We're looking for a chef for our crew."

"Alright. I'll have him see you when he's on his break," The waitress explained before she walked away.

"Yuki-Rin… Thank you for not hiring that Sun-Ni guy as our chef!" Kazuma thanked Yuki-Rin as manly tears streamed down his face.

"The pleasure is all mine," Yuki-Rin said with a smile. However, the fun seemed short lived, as dishes were heard breaking in the background.

"Not again!"

* * *

**Ending Note**: I'm still taking SBS Questions! Send them in!

**Does anybody see what crew members of mine are like the Straw Hats? Give me your anwsers in reviews and PMs!**

**Oh, and review as always. No flames, though. All flames will be used to re-create the Going Merry's viking funeral.**


	9. Sebastian, the Clumsy Chef

**Author's Note**: Sorry, fangirls, Sebastian Michaelis is not joining my crew. Instead, you can have Sebastian Hozuki.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda, Toei Animation, and Funimation Studios. Support the official release by buying official One Piece merchandise.**

* * *

**Ch. 9: "Sebastian, the Clumsy Chef."**

Over near the kitchens, a young boy – the person who dropped the dishes – lay flat on the ground. He had somewhat shaggy brown hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. Under a white apron, he wore a black T-shirt with tan shorts and sandals.

"Sebastian, that's the third time this week that you've dropped something breakable!" A chef yelled as the boy got up from the floor.

"And YOU'RE the son of Seiji Hozuki, our boss?" Another chef asked Sebastian.

"I'm so sorry! It's not my fault my entire family is clumsy!" Sebastian apologized.

"You're gonna be doing a lot more than apologizing when I get done with you!" The first chef yelled. Before anybody else had anything to say, the Capricorn Pirates' waitress broke through the crowd of angry chefs and waiters.

"Sebastian, there's this table that wants to see you," The waitress explained.

"Not now, Georgia, I have to clean up," Sebastian said as he got out a broom and dustpan and began to just sighed.

"Here he goes again. Trying to make up for clumsiness," Georgia muttered as Sebastian threw away the broken dish shards. Sebastian sighed as the man from the reception area walked up to them.

"You know, Sebastian, you can go on your break now," The man told him.

"Yes, dad, I will," Sebastian said as he took off his apron. His dad then noticed what happened.

"Did you drop some dishes again?" Sebastian's dad asked his son.

"Yes, dad," Sebastian said.

"You know something, son? Your own father is still clumsy, but not as clumsy as when I was younger. Your mother was probably one of the reasons why I became less clumsy enough to open my own restaurant here on Restaurant Row," Sebastian's dad explained.

"Mom… If she were still alive, she'd be proud of us for keeping the restaurant such a success," Sebastian said sadly.

* * *

Over at the Capricorn Pirates' table, they were happily feasting on their food.

"Don't you guys have ANY table manners?" Kartik asked everyone.

"Hey, we're pirates. Get with the program already," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, Kartik, don't be such a stiff," Heathcliffe added.

"For your information, I come from a family of good breeding! I'd like to project that image, unlike the rest of you," Kartik explained.

"Excuse me, is this the table I was looking for?"

Everybody turned to Sebastian, who was now standing in front of their table.

"You must be Sebastian," Yuki-Rin said.

"Yep. Who are you guys?" Sebastian asked Yuki-Rin.

"My name is Yuki-Rin, and this is my pirate crew, the Capricorn Pirates," Yuki-Rin introduced Sebastian to her crew. Sebastian turned pale and gasped.

"Anything wrong?" Hana asked the chef.

"I… I hate pirates," Sebastian said quickly.

"Don't worry, we're not here to rob the restaurant. We need a chef for our crew," Yuki-Rin explained, causing Sebastian to break out in a cold sweat.

"What happened? There must have been some event that caused you to be scared of pirates," Hana asked Sebastian.

"Well, it happened a few years ago," Sebastian said, getting ready to tell his tale.

* * *

** *Begin Flashback, Three Years Ago***

_A young Sebastian was seen in bed in his bedroom. He was sick with the flu on the day he was to start working at his parents' restaurant._

_"Honey, I don't think Sebastian's well enough to work," Sebastian's mom told Seiji._

_"If you say so. Sebastian, while we're working, each of our chefs will take turns checking up on you every fifteen minutes," Seiji explained. Sebastian sighed._

_"Of all the days I catch the flu, it had to be today, my first day of work," Sebastian complained._

_"Cheer up, son, you'll get to work soon. Now, we have to go. We'll see you in fifteen minutes," Seiji explained before Sebastian's parents left his room._

_"I bet everyone else is having fun. Why do I have to get sick on my first day of work?" Sebastian asked himself before he grabbed a cookbook and began reading it. Eventually, Sebastian fell asleep. When he awoke some time later, Sebastian was drenched in cold sweat and feeling very hot._

_"Oh, no, something bad must have happened to mom and dad!" Sebastian cried. Then, as if on cue, screaming came from outside._

_"Mom! Dad! Everyone!" Sebastian yelled as he ran downstairs and grabbed a kitchen knife. When he got to the restaurant, he saw a horrible sight – Pirates were attacking and they were pillaging the village._

_"Mom, dad, where are you?" Sebastian called out to his parents._

_"Sebastian, go back to your room! It's not safe out here! Pirates have come to pillage and burn the village! We're under attack!" One of the waiters yelled. Then, one of the pirates picked up Sebastian by the collar of his pajamas._

_"Don Krieg, I got a kid!" The pirate yelled to his captain._

_"That's good! The younger the person, the longer they can work for us!" Don Krieg yelled back. Just as the pirate began to carry Sebastian to Don Krieg, Sebastian remembered he was carrying a kitchen knife and he slashed the wrist of the pirate that held him. After the pirate dropped him, Sebastian ran off in search of his parents._

_"Mom, dad, where are you? Please don't die!" Sebastian called out to everyone._

_"Don't let the kid with the knife get away!"_

_"Somebody grab that kid!"_

_As two pirates rushed to Sebastian, he slashed the both of them across their arms._

_"This kid is dangerous! Don't let him loose!"_

_"Somebody, help us!" Sebastian yelled to anybody in the vicinity. But, something caught his eye – His mother was pinned to the ground by a pirate._

_"Mom!" Sebastian cried._

_"Sebastian, please go back to the house! This is a very dangerous situation, and you could be killed!" Sebastian's mom requested._

_"No, mom, you and dad and everyone else is in danger! I love everyone at the restaurant, and I don't want to see them die!" Sebastian cried. The pirate holding his mom to the ground laughed._

_"So, you're the mother of this brat, eh? Well, how would you feel if he was working for Don Krieg, one of the most notorious men of the East Blue?" The pirate asked Sebastian's mom._

_"Sebastian, please go back! This is no place for you!" Sebastian's mom pleaded._

_"Hey! There's that kid with the knife!"_

_"Awww! Does he miss his mommy?"_

_"Is there a problem, little boy?"_

_Sebastian turned back, and saw a large, fearsome man in golden armor – This was Don Krieg, the captain of the pirate crew that was pillaging Restaurant Row._

_"You're hurting everyone! Please, stop!" Sebastian pleaded. All Don Krieg did about it was laugh heartily at it._

_"You want me to stop hurting everyone, huh? I'll show you that I stopped hurting everyone!" Don Krieg said before he helped Sebastian's mom from the ground._

_"Mom, no, it's a trap!" Sebastian cried. But, Sebastian's cries came too late, since his mother was now stabbed by Don Krieg._

_"Mom, don't die!" Sebastian cried._

_"Sebastian… Please, continue my – no, our – dream of finding the All Blue. It rests in your hands… I love you, my son. I hope you live a long and happy life and not end up like I did… Good-bye… My husband, my job, my co-workers, my boss, my life as a chef, and… Good-bye, my son," Sebastian's mom said weakly before passing on._

_"Mom! How could you die? Your dreams didn't come true! You've gotta come back alive! Please, I love you!" Sebastian pleaded as he began losing consciousness due to his fever. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the sight of the family restaurant on fire._

_When Sebastian came to, he was lying on his bed with Seiji standing over his bed._

_"What happened? Am I okay?" Sebastian weakly asked his dad._

_"You're just fine. I managed to get your fever down after Sun-Ni found you in the middle of the chaos with your pajamas covered in blood and a kitchen knife a few inches from your hand," Seiji explained. After that exchange, Sebastian was asleep for two days due to his sickness. When he awoke from his long slumber, his father was standing over his bed. Sebastian noticed that his father looked sad._

_"Dad, what happened? I think I had a nightmare where mom got stabbed by pirates and I was trying to defend myself with a kitchen knife!" Sebastian asked his dad._

_"Son, I'm sorry… Pirates really did attack us," Sebastian's father answered. Sebastian gasped._

_"What was I doing? Is mom okay?" Sebastian asked his dad._

_"You ran out there with a kitchen knife and cut up some pirates in self-defense. Unfortunately, Don Krieg, the captain of the pirate crew that attacked us, stabbed your mother to death," Sebastian's dad answered before he broke down into tears. Sebastian gasped._

_"It wasn't a nightmare, it was actually real!" Sebastian cried as tears fell from his eyes._

** *End Flashback, Revert to Present Time***

* * *

"Wow… It's never good to see your mom murdered in front of your eyes," Daisuke commented.

"Don't worry, we're nice pirates. We haven't killed anybody," Hana said.

"Yet," Yuki-Rin said under her breath.

"Yuki-Rin…" Hana said in a stern tone.

"Kidding!" Yuki-Rin said. Then, a gong sounded in the background. Sebastian gasped.

"What's going on?" Yuki-Rin asked Sebastian.

"It's the Restaurant Row free-for-all. The workers at two restaurants face off against each other in a free-for-all fight. The losing restaurant must turn over five of their workers to the winning restaurant," Sebastian explained. "Heck, I even got turned over to another restaurant before my dad stepped in and beat the other restaurant."

"Well, look on the bright side. This restaurant may not be in today's free-for-all," Yuki-Rin said.

"Hey, you could be right," Sebastian said.

"Sun-Ni's Noodle Shop would like to battle Sebastian and Seiji's!"

Kazuma turned pale as his jaw dropped.

"Oh, hell no," Kazuma said to himself.

* * *

**Ending Note**: Poor, poor Kazuma.

**Review, as always. But, no flames, guys. All flames will be used in the battle against Sun-Ni's Noodle House.**


	10. The Art of Cook Fu

**Author's Note**: Yay! This chapter is so full of emotion and passion, just like how Oda writes it. You've got action, drama, comedy, and a bit of romance in this chapter!

**By the way, I have a very important author's note at the end of the chapter about the next arc. Please read it.**

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Need I say more?**

* * *

**Ch. 10: "The Art of Cook-Fu."**

Sun-Ni entered the restaurant with four of his workers. He surveyed everything in the room – The patrons, the cooks, the waiters, and even the busboys. Kazuma gulped. Why did they have to see Sun-Ni again? Why did he have to possibly battle him again?

"He's ba-A-ck," Daisuke said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! You're battling him!" Kazuma yelled as he grabbed Daisuke by the wrist and threw him down to the ground in front of Sun-Ni's workers – A teenaged boy with messy-looking black hair hidden under a red baseball cap and black eyes. He wore a red, sleeveless hoodie, green, knee-length shorts, and bandages around his arms and lower legs.

"Sun-Ni sees that you want to battle Puck, the delivery boy. Excellent choice," Suni-Ni noted. Daisuke got up from the ground.

"I never agreed to this!" Daisuke yelled.

"Yes, you did. You are eating at the opponents' restaurant, therefore, you battle Sun-Ni and Sun-Ni's employees," Sun-Ni stated as he pointed his finger inches away from Daisuke's face.

"Yulia, help me!" Daisuke pleaded.

"I'm sorry, that Puck guy is not my problem," Yulia said. Puck then came up from behind and grabbed Yulia.

"We begin our battle now. Feeling lucky, punk?" Puck asked Daisuke.

"Okay, let go of me right now!" Yulia yelled to Puck. Yulia then managed to grab Puck by his hoodie and throw him to the ground, but, Puck did a backflip and landed on his feet.

"Daisuke, I was wrong. This Puck guy is now my – I mean, OUR – problem," Yulia stated as she grabbed a carving fork and a knife from a nearby table. She gave the fork to Daisuke.

"You will now see why Sun-Ni hired Puck to be Sun-Ni's delivery man," Sun-Ni explained. Then, Puck ran up the wall, hopped off the wall, did a backflip, and grabbed the ceiling fan.

"Crap! He knows parkour!" Daisuke yelled.

"Daisuke… Have I ever told you that we're screwed?" Yulia asked Daisuke.

"Only right now," Daisuke said.

"Bok Choi Kick!" Puck yelled as he jumped down from the ceiling fan. When Puck got close enough, Daisuke used the carving fork to stab through Puck's foot. Daisuke then threw Puck out the window. Daisuke blew on the carving fork.

"K.O.," Daisuke said. The Capricorn Pirates and Sebastian cheered.

"One down, three to go!" Yuki-Rin cheered. Kazuma unsheathed his nodachi and stepped forward.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Kazuma yelled. A young, blue-eyed, orange-haired boy who looked no older than ten ran up to Kazuma and kicked him in the crotch. Kazuma fell over as he clutched his manhood in pain.

"OW! That doesn't even count! I'm in enough pain that could kill a man!" Kazuma cried. The Capricorn Pirates laughed very hard.

"Kazuma got defeated by a ten year-old!" Yuki-Rin yelled before falling on the ground laughing.

"Shut up, Yuki-Rin! Can't you see that I am severe pain?" Kazuma yelled.

"But, it's funny!" Hana argued.

"It wouldn't be funny if that was you! How you liked to be kicked where I was kicked and be in great pain?" Kazuma asked Hana. Kartik then walked over to the young boy who defeated Kazuma.

"Little boy, how old are you?" Kartik asked the kid.

"Eleven," The boy answered.

"Do you work for this man?" Kartik asked the boy.

"Yes. I wash dishes for him," The boy answered. Kartik then got a twenty beri bill from his wallet and gave it to the boy.

"Here's some money. You can go buy some candy with this," Kartik said.

"Thanks, mister!" The boy thanked Kartik before he hopped out the window Puck went threw and went to the candy shop.

"Kartik, that's cheating!" Z.G. pointed out.

"How else were we going to defeat a kid? We can't just go and beat him up, since it's wrong," Kartik asked Z.G.

"Well… You do have a point," Z.G. said.

"Cut the chit-chat! Now, who's going to battle Sun-Ni's lovely waitress - Sienna?" Sun-Ni asked the Capricorn Pirates as he motioned to a girl in her late teens. She had long, black hair and blue eyes. She wore a Japanese-styled sailor fuku.

"I'll battle her. I need the experience," Heathcliffe offered as he got out his scythe and stepped forward.

"Looks like I have a blade user on my hands," Sienna said as she got out a butcher knife.

"Alright, ready when you are," Heathcliffe said. Sienna then charged at Heathcliffe with her knife. Heathcliffe then blocked the knife with his scythe.

"Break Blade!" Heathcliffe yelled. Heathcliffe was able to overcome Sienna and put his scythe up to her neck.

"Don't tell me you're going to do –" Isabella said from inside the scythe before Heathcliffe slashed downward, ripping Sienna's shirt and exposing her bra. Sienna then made a cut across Heathcliffe's cheek with her knife.

"You pervert!" Sienna yelled as she slashed open Heathcliffe's shirt. Heathcliffe barely flinched. Instead, he just licked the blood off of his cheek and prepared his next attack.

"Lullaby of Insanity!" Heathcliffe yelled. Then, Sienna dropped to the floor, clutching her head.

"Is he… Even human?" Seiji asked himself.

"What is this noise? Make it stop, please!" Sienna pleaded.

"Isabella will stop when she feels like it!" Heathcliffe argued. Then Sienna screamed as Isabella left her body. Everyone except for the Capricorn Pirates gasped.

"I did the job," Isabella said as she gave the thumbs-up. She then entered Heathcliffe's scythe as Sienna tackled Heathcliffe to the ground.

"Your end comes now!" Sienna yelled as she cut Heathcliffe's chest with her knife.

"Healing Heart!" Heathcliffe yelled. Heathcliffe's scythe began to glow white for a few seconds, but it stopped.

"What the hell, Isabella?" Heathcliffe cried.

"Sorry, I don't have enough energy to do that," Isabella apologized.

"You talk to your own scythe? You are so insane!" Sienna remarked as she grabbed Heathcliffe's scythe. But, Heathcliffe tightened his grip on it.

"Nightmare Days!" Heathcliffe yelled. Isabella then grabbed Sienna and threw her across the room. Sienna fainted upon impact. Heathcliffe got up from the ground and brushed himself off.

"I sure put up a good fight," Heathcliffe remarked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, who is next to battle?" Sun-Ni asked the Capricorn Pirates, who huddled together.

"Who's next? Daisuke, Yulia, Kazuma, and Heathcliffe already battled," Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"Count me out," Hatori stated.

"Z.G., Drusilla, and I are too strong for a casual brawl," Karin explained.

"How about me, Yuki-Rin, and our sisters do it?" Hana suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Yuki-Rin said before she, Hana, Aria, and Molly stepped forward.

"Wonderful! Sun-Ni gets to battle four girls!" Sun-Ni exclaimed in delight as manly tears streamed down his face. The four sweatdropped.

"Wasn't there another guy we had to battle?" Hana asked Sun-Ni.

"He fell asleep, therefore, he is disqualified," Sun-Ni explained as he pointed to a silver-haired teenaged asleep on a table.

"Alright, let's begin this," Yuki-Rin said as she unsheathed her katana. She charged at Sun-Ni, who blocked Yuki-Rin's katana with his cleaver.

"Sun-Ni suggests that you don't make the same mistakes as your buddy," Sun-Ni suggested, referring to his battle with Kazuma.

"It's hopeless! Yuki-Rin's going to end up working for him!" Kazuma cried as tears comically streamed down his face.

"Maybe this time Kartik will kill him like when he killed Big Margo," Heathcliffe predicted as Seiji was tending to his injuries. Kartik facepalmed. With Yuki-Rin, she was trying to think of a way to defeat Sun-Ni. Just then, Aria shot her gun. Even though the bullets missed Sun-Ni by a centimeter, it was all the four needed so Sun-Ni could get distracted.

"Had enough, yet?" Yuki-Rin asked Sun-Ni before she slashed his arm. Sun-Ni retaliaed by grabbing Yuki-Rin by the ankle and throwing her high into the air. Sun-Ni then readied his cleaver so that when Yuki-Rin fell to the ground, she'd land on the blade side of the cleaver.

"Now you will know what Sun-Ni felt when Sun-Ni got chopped up by a weak girl!" Sun-Ni yelled. Hana then got out a staff and knocked Yuki-Rin away from the cleaver and onto Kazuma. Kazuma screamed, since his groin area still hurt.

"Hana, what the hell?" Kazuma and Yuki-Rin screamed as Yuki-Rin got off of Kazuma.

"It was either Kazuma's manhood or Yuki-Rin's limbs," Hana explained as she pushed up her glasses with he fingers. Sun-Ni then struck Hana down with the handle side of his cleaver.

"Two down, two to go," Sun-Ni said.

"I can still fight, dumbass," Yuki-Rin said as she stepped forward. She then gave a knowing look to Molly.

"Ready, Molly?" Yuki-Rin asked her sister, who got out her sword.

"Aye," Molly said as the two sisters crossed swords.

"Claddagh Ring!"

Yuki-Rin and Molly then ran on either side of Sun-Ni as they used their swords the slash his sides. Sun-Ni then grabbed Molly and Yuki-Rin by the ankles and threw them into the wall behind the Capricorn Pirates, knocking them out. Sun-Ni applauded.

"Bravo. Sun-Ni wins. Now, Sun-Ni will be taking this man here to work at Sun-Ni's restaurant," Sun-Ni explained as he grabbed Seiji by the wrist.

"Dad!" Sebastian cried.

"It's okay, son, I will make it back to this restaurant no matter what happens! You're my son, and this is our restaurant! There are two people who run this restaurant – You and I!" Seiji explained. Sebastian ran off.

"It looks like you son is a coward!" Sun-Ni yelled.

"Damnit, guys, we're screwed!" Hatori cried.

"I think… We all lost," Kazuma admitted.

"Very well. Sun-Ni will now take all of you and put you to work at Sun-Ni's Noodle House," Sun-Ni explained.

"Not my nakama!"

Sebastian then jumped from the ceiling rafters with two champagne bottles in his hand. When he was about to hit the ground, Sebastian broke both bottles of champagne on Sun-Ni's back before doing a backflip and landing on his feet.

"Let go of my father! He is staying at Sebastian and Seiji's!" Sebastian yelled.

"You are putting up a good fight, boy. Breaking things is not going to bring your father back," Sun-Ni explained before Sebastian slashed Sun-Ni across the chest with the glass shards, causing Sun-Ni to faint and let go of Seiji. The restaurant grew silent. Then, one cook clapped, then another cook clapped, and then more people began clapping for Sebastian until everyone was clapping and cheering for him. Seiji put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm very proud of you, son. You saved me and your new friends," Seiji said.

"My… Friends?" Sebastian asked as he looked to the Capricorn Pirates, who were cheering and clapping for him.

"Bro, that was epic!" Daisuke said. Sebastian smiled and turned to his father.

"Dad, I think I have gotten over my fear of pirates. I would like to sail with the Capricorn Pirates as their chef," Sebastian told his father, who smiled.

"If you say so. You may go out to sea if you wish," Seiji explained. Then, Georgia ran up to them.

"Sebastian, thank you for saving me! You weren't very clumsy out there, and you were very brave!" Georgia commented before she kissed Sebastian on the cheek. Sebastian blushed as he laughed nervously.

"It was nothing, Georgia. I was just protecting everybody," Sebastian explained.

* * *

The next day, Sebastian found himself standing on the deck of the Hyperion. After many tearful good-byes, hugs, kisses from Georgia, and promises to write to everybody while on his voyages, Sebastian and the Capricorn Pirates left Restaurant Row behind on their way to the Grand Line, which was getting really close.

"So, Sebastian, what do you think we'll see on the Grand Line?" Hatori asked Sebastian.

"Hopefully, we can find the All Blue. It has been my family's dream to find it," Sebastian explained.

"Hey, guys, where's Yuki-Rin?" Kazuma asked everyone.

"I think she's in her room lying down," Hatori answered. A couple of minutes later, Kazuma arrived at Yuki-Rin and Molly's room.

"Yuki-Rin?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin, who was laying face-down on her bed.

"Go away," Yuki-Rin said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Kazuma ignored her and sat down on her bed.

"What's wrong, Yuki-Rin? You were excited and happy earlier," Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin, who got up. It had been obvious that she was crying, since her face was stained with tears.

"Kazuma, I'm scared," Yuki-Rin told Kazuma.

"What for? All of us are safe inside of the Hyperion, the most badass ship that will hit the Grand Line," Kazuma explained, which caused Yuki-Rin to begin to cry. "Are you actually scared of going to the Grand Line?"

"Yes, Kazuma, I am scared of entering the Grand Line. I heard that like half of the pirates who go there don't come out alive. I don't want any of us to die! I want us to all live to tell our kids and grandkids and maybe even great-grandkids about how we sailed the Grand Line in search of One Piece," Yuki-Rin explained, holding back tears. Kazuma grabbed her hand.

"Yuki-Rin, don't be scared. You've got some of the most powerful people that call you "captain". You've got a musician with a ghost living in his scythe, one badass Revolutionary, and three former members of the Cipher Pol. I guarantee you, we're going to make it to Raftel with no causalities," Kazuma reassured Yuki-Rin as he wiped away her tears.

"What about me? What will happen if I die before we get to Raftel? Will the crew be as strong?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"Yuki-Rin, I want you to understand this: I love you and I want to protect you. You don't understand how much I care about you. Ever since I've joined your crew, I have always wanted to protect the captain who took me in and gave me a home," Kazuma explained.

"Kazuma… To tell you the truth… You are my favorite person on this crew besides Molly. I really, really like you, and I want you to stay on this crew no matter what happens!" Yuki-Rin explained before she and Kazuma hugged.

"You know something, Kazuma?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"Yes?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin as they broke the embrace.

"I'm ready to go to the Grand Line!" Yuki-Rin yelled excitedly.

"That's wonderful! See, all it takes is just a pep talk from your swordsman, and you're ready to go!" Kazuma pointed out as they walked to the deck of the Hyperion, where everyone was watching for Reverse Mountain.

"Yuki-Rin, Molly O'Flannigan, Hatori Chidori, Heathcliffe Sarutobi, Kazuma Miyafuji, Isabella Sarutobi, Kartik Abingdon, Matsu Takeshima, Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, Z.G., Maki-chan, Yulia Tadase, Daisuke Saburo, Hana Yakushi, Aria Yakushi, and Sebastian Hozuki… Apart, we stand alone. But, together, we fight together as the Capricorn Pirates! We share everything – Triumph, tragedy, fights, and even love for one another! A bond like this is going to get us places far beyond here! Who's with me?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew, who cheered.

"I want to sail all over this vast world!" Yuki-Rin said.

"I want to return to me home!" Molly said.

"I want to get stronger!" Hatori said.

"I want to become a rock star just like "Humming" Brook!" Heathcliffe said.

"I want to become the World's Greatest Swordsman!" Kazuma said.

"I want to turn the tides of the Sarutobi clan to great lengths!" Isabella said.

"I want to become a world-famous shipwright and open my own shipwright company," Kartik said.

"I want to help Kartik fulfill his dreams,"Matsu said.

"I want to marry Kartik when he gets famous!" Karin said.

"I want to be re-hired by Cipher Pol!" Z.G. said.

"I want to regain my eyesight and become wealthy again," Drusilla said.

"I want to find my true self!" Maki-chan said.

"We want to become bounty hunters again!" Yulia and Daisuke said.

"I want to make a map of all the places I've been to!" Hana said.

"I want to see the collapse of the World Government and the fall of the Tenryuubito!" Aria said.

"I want to see the All Blue!" Sebastian said. Then, Yuki-Rin stuck out her hand.

"All for one…" Yuki-Rin said. Then, the rest of her crew stuck out their hands.

"And, one for all!" The Capricorn Pirates said together. Wherever they were going to end up on the Grand Line, they were going to go places with their attitudes on dreams, the World Government, and, most importantly, piracy.

* * *

**Ending Note (Important, please read): For the next arc, I am planning on not putting in the Capricorn Pirates until the end of the arc. I want to shift our focus to a person or a couple of people who may join the crew that have connections to Heathcliffe. Don't worry, it will all work out, trust me. ^_^**

**Current crew standings:**

**Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Musician - Heathcliffe Sarutobi  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Tailor - Matsu Takeshima  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Thieves - Daisuke Saburo and Yulia Tadase  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki**

**Review if you want to see our mystery protagonist who will take over as main character for the next arc!**


	11. Holden

**Author's Note**: Well, here's the first out of three chapters where it will be told in the POV of somebody else. Don't worry, I will resume to third-person narration at the end of the arc.

Just a heads-up, I will offline for most of the day next Saturday, because my friends and I are going to Anime Expo, and we're going to be there pretty much all day. I will be going as Mugiwara Chase/Color Walk Cover!Sanji while my best friend is going as Zoro.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Support the official release by buying the DVDs and manga.**

* * *

**Ch. 11: "Holden."**

**Holden's POV**

"Holden Sarutobi… You are expelled from the Celestial Dragon Boarding School for ditching and failing your classes."

These were the words that put me in shock and horror. No matter how much I enjoyed leaving this crapshack and how much those words wouldn't mean anything to me, I was going to be screwed no matter what. I knew my parents were probably going to literally kill me for disgracing the Sarutobi family name, as usual, but, on a much bigger scale.

Before I say anything else, I should describe myself. My name is Holden Sarutobi, either the middle or youngest – I was born the same time as my other brother - son of Saint Sarutobi. I'm seventeen years old, and I have black hair with some parts of it dyed blue (which was a personal choice for me to dye parts of my hair) and black eyes. I never did any activities World Nobles did, since my brothers and I liked punk rock music and hated World Nobles for their stuffiness and inhumanity. Because of this, the three of us were often shunned by the other kids of Nobles.

As I was going over in my head how to face my parents, the principal of this place asked me something.

"Is there… Anything you want to say to your parents when I call them to inform them of your expulsion?" The principal asked me. I sighed.

"If Soren answers the DenDen Mushi, tell him that he's the one to come and pick me up," I explained. If my parents picked me up, I don't know what would've happened.

* * *

It was after dark when I got back to the lonely dorm I've had to myself ever since coming here a year and a half ago. I wandered the school, deep in thought on what to do next. As I took a shower, I considered my options. If I faced my parents, I would be in so much trouble, and I will probably be sent into slavery. However, if I ran away from home with my older brother, Soren, we could become pirates and find my fraternal twin brother, Heathcliffe, and join him wherever he is. Heathcliffe was the best brother ever when he was still around. My parents sent him away to sea when he was very sick and in a deep sleep and they claimed he died. That's not true, since I know that he's out there somewhere.

After my shower, I decided to put on some traveling clothes. I put on a plain, black, long-sleeved T-shirt, black-and-blue checkered pants, and black sneakers. I then began to pack all of my worldly belongings; my clothes, my money, my bass guitar, and some other crap I was probably going to need. When all was said and done, I sat in the reception room of my former school, awaiting my fate. There were three options I had in front of me – death, slavery, or piracy – and I could be sending myself to any of these roads in a short time. I also realized something – What if nobody comes for me? What if I have to be stuck here for days, weeks, months, or even years? Then, the receptionist snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Holden Sarutobi, there's somebody here to pick you up and take you home."

I sighed as I got up and picked up my bags. The mantra, "Death, slavery, or piracy", repeated in my head over and over again as I walked to the exit of this dump. I closed my eyes, expecting either my mom or dad to yell at me, Heathcliffe to jump out and hug me, or one of my dad's butlers or maids. Instead, it was the last person I expected to pick me up from Hell.

"Holden, is that really you?"

I opened my eyes, and I saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy of about nineteen standing before me. He wore a white, collared shirt with a black-and-white striped tie, a black sweater vest, fishnet gloves, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

It was Soren, my older brother!

"Soren!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him. I may die tonight, I may die tomorrow, I may die soon because of my expulsion, but, damnit, I'm going to die happy since I saw my brother for the first time in a year and a half.

"How are you, bro? I missed you!" I asked my brother.

"I've been holding up fine. It looks like you've grown a bit," Soren noted.

"Yeah. I think you've gotten taller since I saw you, too," I noted. But, we soon grew silent. Where was Soren going to bring me to? Was he going to bring me to death or slavery at the hands of my parents or was he going to bring me to safety and, eventually, Heathcliffe?

"We have to go find Heathcliffe. As soon as we find him, we're going to the Grand Line. It's sure as hell safer than home," Soren explained.

"Have you gotten any letters from Heathcliffe?" I asked Soren as we walked to a horse-drawn wagon.

"No. Either that, or mom intercepted the letters," Soren explained as he loaded my stuff onto the back of the buggy. I noticed that I could see his stuff on there, including his beloved drum set.

"Where are we going?" I asked my brother as we sat down in the buggy.

"We leave this island tomorrow. I got us boat tickets to Lougetown. After we arrive in Lougetown, we're going to hitch a ride with a pirate crew until we can find Heathcliffe. As soon as we find Heathcliffe, we're ditching the pirate crew and staying with Heathcliffe and possibly whoever he's with," Soren explained as the buggy gained momentum.

"That sounds straightforward, yet, intricate. But, what will happen if Heathcliffe's enslaved?" I asked Soren.

"We'll free him, duh! Did you learn ANYTHING at that school?" Soren asked as he playfully ruffled my hair.

"Hell no. I didn't even care about what they taught us," I answered.

"High-five! You're an awesome brother, Holden!" Soren said as we high-fived each other. At this point, I realized that my life is no longer in danger. Soren is taking me somewhere where I will be safe and surrounded by people who care more about me than my Tenryuubito parents. Although the Grand Line was supposed to be a dangerous place, I think it was more desirable than the Celestial Dragon Boarding School AND the Sarutobi family compound combined.

"Soren, I think… I'm coming home," I told my brother.

"What do you mean?" Soren asked me.

"I'm finally going to be somewhere where people actually give a fuck about me – no, about you, me, and Heathcliffe. Wherever Heathcliffe is, we will follow him there no matter what. Heathcliffe's our baby bro, and we can't afford to lose him, especially on the Grand Line," I explained.

"I guess you really miss Heathcliffe," Soren commented.

"I do! When we were younger and all three of us were still together, Heathcliffe was always at my side, no matter what! I'd give anything to have my baby bro back at my side! I love him, and I want us to protect him from having all of us split up again! Can't we go back to the days when the three of us played together, ate together, practiced our instruments together, and lived together?" I explained. I then felt tears stream down my face, which I didn't notice until I started crying like a baby. Soren patted me on the back.

"Bro, everything will be okay. We have money, clothes, and, most of all, a future. I promise you, we will find Heathcliffe, even if it takes our entire lives to find him," Soren reassured me. We looked up to the starry sky. Somewhere on these seas, Heathcliffe was looking up at the same sky, looking for us.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Awwww! The sons of World Nobles really do care about their brother!

**Hana: "Really? And I thought Yuki-Rin hated World Nobles."**

**Yuki-Rin: "Heathcliffe's cool! So are his brothers!"**

**Hana: "Right..."**

**Review, as always. All flames will be donated to Ace.**


	12. Soren

**Author's Note**: Before we begin, I would like to thank **Hotspot0626** for letting me use Drake, an OC appearing in his fic, _One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_. We're doing a crossover of some sort between these two fics, so, expect characters from OPRotPQ appearing in OPPW and vice-versa. Anyway, let's do this!

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property to Eichiiro Oda. I don't own Drake, either.**

* * *

**Ch. 12: "Soren."**

I awoke to warm sunshine on my face, and my head on Soren's lap. For a long moment, I thought I was dreaming a wonderful dream where Soren took me away from the boarding school and I would wake up at the school at any second, but, I then realized it wasn't a dream, it was real life. I was free.

"Soren," I mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

"Yes, bro?" He asked me.

"I'm free," I said with a smile.

"Yep. You sure are. Today is the first day of the rest of your life. Today, we become pirates. Never forget this day," Soren urged. I got off of Soren's lap and sat up. It was a beautiful day without a single cloud in the sky. It was perfect weather for what seemed like the best day of my life.

"Hey, Soren, what is the first thing we're going to do after we become pirates?" I asked my brother.

"Besides asking them about Heathcliffe, we'll party like it's no tomorrow," Soren answered.

"I like that. A lot," I answered.

* * *

Later that day, we boarded the ship headed toward Lougetown. It was a ship that carried World Nobles, families, people going on vacation, and the Sarutobi siblings. Despite the fact all of these people on there were going to Lougetown, none of them – except for me and Soren – were pirates.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower. You're free to get room service." Soren told me before he went into the bathroom. I then realized that I was still wearing my clothes from last night, and I decided to change into a black T-shirt with "Soul King" Brook on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I then decided to sit on the balcony and watch the sea go by. Since Soren had more than enough money saved up, he was able to buy a boat ticket to get him to the Celestial Dragon Boarding School, food for us, the buggy ride from last night, and two boat tickets for our boat ride to Lougetown. I sighed. Did Soren save up all this money he got over the years or did he get it from some shady guy?

"Looking for the pirate crew that Heathcliffe joined?"

I turned around, and I saw Soren. He was now wearing a black-and-gray striped, long-sleeved hoodie with black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Man, how long was I looking at the sea?

"I bought you a present yesterday before I went to come get you," Soren said as he gave me a rectangular box. I looked at it, wondering what was inside. Was it something I once cherished, something that will help me in the Grand Line, or a vital clue that will help us find Heathcliffe?

"Come on, bro, open the box!" Soren encouraged me, which I did. Inside, there were two guns, just like the ones all the bad ass pirates use!

"Soren, you are the best brother ever!" I said as I hugged him. Then, I began to feel sad. "I wish Heathcliffe was here to see this."

"I know, so do I." Soren said as he ruffled my hair.

"Soren, do you think that Heathcliffe could be on this ship?" I asked my brother as I holstered the two guns to my belt.

"He could be. Let's try to find him and get something to eat," Soren said.

* * *

We had just finished paying for our food, when something unexpected happened.

"Holden and Soren?"

We turned around, and we happened to see a Tenryuubito with a Fu Manchu-styled moustache. I gulped. We were caught, and we were screwed. I decided to turn to the one last resort I'd never thought I'd use – Pleading like a little baby.

"Please, don't hurt us! We're trying to look for my brother! I just want to see my baby brother again!" I sobbed as I got on my knees and begged for mercy.

"Holden, calm down! It's me, Saint Kai-Fei!" The Noble said. Saint Kai-Fei is a friend of my dad's who always collects weird stuff from around the world and puts it in his manor. He also treats me like his own son, which is pretty creepy, since his own son was murdered by pirates years ago.

"What brings you two here? I haven't seen you kids in years!" Saint Kai-Fei asked us as I got up from the ground. Despite the fact that Saint Kai-Fei was nicer than all of the Tenryuubito, was he going to enslave us right here and now? I then decided to think of a lie.

"We're… Going to visit… Heathcliffe," I half-lied. Yes, we were going to get to Heathcliffe, but, no, we wouldn't be returning home anytime soon.

"I thought he died," Saint Kai-Fei commented. I had nothing to say. But, just when I was about to reveal the truth, Soren stepped in and helped me out.

"He didn't. We got a letter from him saying that a nice couple in the Sabaody Archipelago took him in. He works as a lifeguard by day and an informant by night," Soren lied. I was impressed at how fast Soren came up with a fake story that seemed to be the truth. A long moment of silence followed.

"Ah, I see. I hope your brother is fine and doing well, and I hope you have fun with your brother," Saint Kai-Fei said before he walked away. Despite being a Tenryuubito, Saint Kai-Fei is kind of an idiot who sucks at geography. He doesn't know that the Sabaody Archipelago is thousands of miles from here.

"He doesn't even know we're going to become pirates! Good work, Holden!" Soren whispered to me.

"Yeah!" We both shouted as we high-fived. We then decided to eat, since I was getting pretty hungry.

"So, do you think Heathcliffe is looking for us?" I asked Soren in between bites of my sandwich.

"To be honest, I dunno. " Soren said.

"I just hope he didn't forget about us," I said.

"Yo! Don't worry, the stars are in your favor."

We turned back, and we saw a man. He was about 6'2 tall, and he had short, brown hair with a blonde patch on the right side of his head, sky blue eyes, and a tan. He wore a white non-zipper type T-shirt hoodie with a blue dragon symbol wearing tan cargo shorts and sandals.

"Or at least that's what may happen if you play your cards right."

"Who are you?" Soren asked the new arrival. I didn't know who he was, or what business he had, but, for some strange reason, I felt that he was going to get us to Heathcliffe. However, there was still a small chance that this guy wasn't somebody I trusted, and I felt my hands hover to the gun holsters on my hips. Was it out of instinct? Paranoia? Or impulse?

"I'm Drake. At your service." bowed the man to me and my brother.

"Should we trust you?" I asked him before I realized that the words came out of my mouth before I even thought of doing anything else. The man chuckled.

"Hey! Don't be shy, I'm a nice guy, really. I am actually heading to Loguetown myself to met up with some friends of mine." The man explained.

"Your friends? Anyone we know?" I asked the man, feeling somewhat curious.

"Maybe? You guys don't happen to be from the Goa –" Our new companion was about explain something to us before somebody entered the buffet area, looking panicked.

"Somebody, come quick, it's an emergency! Saint Kai-Fei has been murdered!"

We gasped. We were just talking to Saint Kai-Fei not too long ago, and nothing seemed suspicious.

* * *

**Ending Note**: So, anybody got any thoughts about this crossover so far?

**Be sure to review this fic and "One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen"!**


	13. Heathcliffe

**Author's Note**: Here's the final part to the **East Blue Saga. **The **Noblesse Oblige Saga **will begin next chapter. Stay tuned!

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Hotspot0626 owns all of the OCs that aren't mine.**

* * *

**Ch. 13: "Heathcliffe."**

When we got up to the deck, we couldn't believe our eyes. Saint Kai-Fei's body was being put into a body bag as several pirates climbed over the railing to get to their ship.

"You should stop them!" Our companion whispered to us. For a brief moment, I wondered why I was trying to stop the murderers of a Tenryuubito from getting away. Then, nothing held me back as I got out my guns.

"Stop right there!" I yelled. A person with silver hair and black eyes turned back to me. He had three triangles tattooed under each eye – two orange, two purple, and two green – and he wore a white jumpsuit with black boots. Is this guy a freak, or what?

"Just what the hell are you doing?" The silver-haired man with the tattoos asked me.

"I'm trying to stop you!" I yelled. The man smirked.

"What's stopping YOU from stopping ME?" The man asked me before hitting me across the face with a tuning fork. Sometime during the impact, I somehow dropped my guns.

"Damn," I muttered to myself as I grabbed my guns. But before I knew it, the silver-haired man was about to strike me again. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came.

"Yo! You shouldn't attack someone while their defenseless." I looked up to see our new companion, Derek I think, blocked the man's tuning fork with a smirk, the man flipped us off before boarding his boat.

"Ja Ne!" shouted our companion in a serious tone. For what seemed like minutes, me and my brother stood there in stunned silence.

"Who… What… How… W-Wh… WHY THE HELL WOULD SOMEBODY DO THIS?" I shouted.

"Bro, calm down. We will probably see this guy again in the Grand Line," Soren reassured me as he put his hand in my shoulder. I grabbed his hand by the wrist and threw him down to the ground.

"Whoa! Calm down, man." shouted our companion, but I didn't care.

"You don't understand! I know it's hard to believe, but Saint Kai-Fei was more than just a Noble! He was actually… Our friend! Don't you ever fucking forget that!" I yelled with tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"Bro, please! The murderers got away and there's nothing we can do about that!" Soren pointed out with our companion nodding his head in agreement. I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Didn't I just tell you that you didn't understand all of this bullshit?" I yelled before I threw Soren – my own brother – to the ground and ran off.

* * *

After the murder of Saint Kai-Fei, I stayed in my room, except to get food from the cafeteria or to go for a walk or two. Other than that, I just sulked alone in the hotel room without Soren and our friend – who I somehow haven't learned the name of, yet he tends to say "Yo" and "Ja-ne" all the time. The weather seemed to match my mood, too – Cold, rainy, and foggy. Was I really in such a state of shock or helplessness?

On the last day of my state of shock, the clouds parted and the sun came up, warming everything up. It was also the day we arrived at Lougetown.

"Bro, come out. We have to get off the ship," Soren convinced me from our room. With a sigh, I grabbed my things before joining Soren.

"Are you ready to go to the Grand Line?" He asked me.

"Yeah… I guess," I answered as we got off the ship. It was afternoon now, which meant that many people came outside and enjoyed the sunshine. It was bad for us, since more people meant less of a chance of finding Heathcliffe.

"Cheer up, Holden, we're here," Soren said.

"Well, you're right. We're one step closer to finding Heathcliffe," I said. Then, somebody stopped us in our tracks – A marine, and by the looks of it a captain.

"Hold it right there, boys!" The marine captain said.

"Uhh…We didn't do anything wrong, we were just coming here on a cruise to look for our brother," I said.

"We need to take you boys in for questioning for the murder of Saint Kai-Fei," The marine captain said as he then ordered some marine soldiers to grab the both of us by the wrists and dragged us away. As we were being dragged away, something caught my eye. A black-haired teenager was with a teenaged boy with blonde dreadlocks, a black-haired woman, and a purple-haired man. Even though their backs were turned away from us, I knew that this person was somebody special.

Was that really Heathcliffe?

"Soren, I think we found Heathcliffe," I said, tugging at his shirt sleeve. But, when Soren turned his head in the direction I pointed in, they were gone.

"Where? I don't see Heathcliffe or anybody who looks like him," Soren asked me. All I could do was shrug.

* * *

The marine captain took us to his command post near town. He then sat us in a windowless room with only three pieces of furniture, which were a desk and three chairs. Two chairs were on one side of the desk, and the other chair was on the other side. A Den Den Mushi was on the desk.

"_Remember, you're going to have to lie for some parts of the interrogation_," I mentally reminded myself.

"First off, why don't you tell me your names and ages?" The Marine suggested. Before I could reply, Soren cleared his throat and stood up.

"My name is Soren Sarutobi, and this is my little brother, Holden. I'm nineteen, going on twenty, years old and Holden's seventeen," Soren explained. The marine captain then got out some papers and examined them.

"I see. It appears you are related to Celestial Dragon Saint Sarutobi," The Marine said.

"Correct," Soren said.

"What business did you have on the cruise ship where Saint Kai-Fei was murdered?" The marine captain asked us.

"Well, my brother was recently expelled from a boarding school for the sons and daughters of World Nobles, and I wanted to take him to see his fraternal brother, Heathcliffe, since he missed him so much," Soren explained. The marine captain then turned to me.

"Holden, it looks like you're not much of a talker. Would you like to tell me why you got expelled from school?" The marine captain asked me. I was ready to tell the good side of the truth, but not the bad.

"I just thought the classes were boring, so I didn't really pay attention or study, and sometimes I would cut class to find something better to do," I explained. See, nothing suspicious about that.

"Very well, then. Where is your intended destination?" The marine captain asked us.

"Well we-"

"Yo! Hold on! I know what these two boys were doing when Saint Kai-Fei was murdered!" We both turned around to see our new companion yelling as he forced his way in, followed by another marine soldier.

"I'm sorry sir, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer." apologized the marine solider. I looked at the man to only see him smirk.

"Of course he wouldn't." said the marine captain as stood up to walk over to our companion. "Drake doesn't do anything without reason."

"Nice to see you, too. Justin." smiled our companion as he shook hands with the captain.

"It's captain now, you son of bitch." laughed the captain. "Where have you been hiding all these years."

"Oh! You know here and there." casually said Drake almost like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Aha! Mysterious as usual." laughed Capt. Justin as he slapped Drake on the back. "But back to business, you can vouch for these boys?"

"To the letter." grinned Drake. The captain only nodded.

"Men!" ordered the captain. Suddenly me and Soren were surrounded by two marine soldiers. "Escort these boys outside, while I talk to my friend here."

"See you outside. Ja Ne!" said Drake as he waved to us.

Soon after, Soren and I found ourselves standing right outside of the command post. Were we really going to be free or not?

"Soren, this may be the end of the line for us if they think we're guilty," I told Soren.

"I don't know, Drake seemed to be really chummy with the captain. Maybe we'll get lucky."Then, our companion, Drake, exited the command post with a huge smile. Hopefully that is something good.

"Yo, you guys are free men now! Why don't we get something to eat to celebrate?"

* * *

Drake took us to a busy café, and he bought us a ton of food! Talk about a celebration!

"Drake, thank you for bailing us out! We feel indebted to you!" I said before I took a bite from another hot dog.

"Yo! You don't have to be THAT indebted to me!" Drake pointed out.

"Well, then, how can we thank you?" I asked Drake.

"I could help you find Heathcliffe," Drake explained.

"Alright, my man, help us out," I said as I shook hands with Drake.

"The Grand Line, here we come!"

I turned my head to the head to the noise, where we saw a group of pirates toasting their drinks in celebration. The leader was a girl with wavy, brown hair and brown eyes. Despite being a pirate, she wore a white, collared, short-sleeved shirt, a black tie, black jeans, and black, high-top sneakers. She also wore black-and-red checkered and striped, fingerless gloves.

"Hey, Soren, see that girl in the shirt and tie over there?" I asked Soren, pointing at the girl.

"Yeah. She's kinda cute," Soren whispered.

"Maybe we can sweet-talk our way onto her crew. Or, if that fails, we can get information on Heathcliffe out of her," I explained.

"I love your mindset," Soren said before we walked over the table and up to the girl. She was sitting between a girl with short, black hair who wore punk rock clothing and the guy with blonde dreadlocks we saw earlier.

"Hello, captain," I said to the girl.

"Can... I help you?" She asked me.

"Hey, is that your sister?" I asked her as I pointed to the girl sitting next to her.

"Correction. I'm her half-sister," The black-haired girl replied. She also appeared to have some sort of Irish or Scottish accent.

"Well, do you mind telling us your names?" I asked the two girls.

"Okay. I'm Yuki-Rin, and this is Molly," The brown-haired girl introduced herself and her half-sister.

"My name is Holden Sarutobi, and this is my older brother, Soren," I introduced myself and my brother to these people.

"Hey," Soren greeted.

"Can you help us? We're looking for somebody, and -" I explained before somebody caught my eye. He had black hair, black eyes, and he wore a black, long-sleeved, collared shirt, red skinny jeans with many chains hanging off of them, and black high-top shoes.

Yep. I think it was Heathcliffe.

"Heathcliffe Sarutobi?" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He turned his head to the direction of me and Soren, and I could see that I really was Heathcliffe. Upon making eye contact, Heathcliffe broke into a huge grin.

"Holden, it's you! And, you brought Soren!" Heathcliffe yelled as he ran up to us and hugged us. We hugged back, glad to have our little brother back.

The Sarutobi siblings are back in business.

* * *

After saying good-bye to Drake, we said hello to our new crew, the Capricorn Pirates.

"I'm Yuki-Rin, the captain. Molly O'Flannigan is the first mate, Hatori Chidori is the fisherman, Kazuma Miyafuji is the swordsman, your grandma is a resident ghost that lives in Heathcliffe's scythe, Kartik Abingdon is the shipwright, Matsu Takeshima is the tailor, Maki-chan is the singer, Z.G., Karin Kotetsu, and "Blind" Drusilla are the snipers, Hana Yakushi is the navigator, Aria Yakushi is the gunner, Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo are the thieves, Sebastian Hozuki is the chef, and your brother is the musician. Any questions?" Yuki-Rin explained.

"Can we sign up as musicians? We don't want to leave Heathcliffe ever again," I asked Yuki-Rin, who smiled.

"You can join our crew. Welcome aboard," Yuki-Rin said to us.

"Welcome aboard," The rest of the crew echoed the greeting. I smilied.

"I better get used to you guys, since we're going to be on this crew for a LONG time," I told them.

"Glad to have you on board, bro!" Heathcliffe said.

"Alright, guys, next stop: The Grand Line!" Yuki-Rin said. We all cheered.

"_I'm home. I have a good family now_," I thought to myself. Let my adventure begin!

**End of Holden's POV**

* * *

**Ending Note: **Time for the final crew standings before we hit the Grand Line!

**Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Musicians - Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Tailor - Matsu Takeshima  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, Z.G., and "Blind" Drusilla  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Thieves - Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki**

**End of the East Blue Saga. The Noblesse Oblige Saga begins the next chapter.**

**Review this fic and "One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen". Hotspot0626 and I have been working hard on this crossover, and we deserve feedback!**


	14. Welcome Back, Roscoe Delacroix

**Author's Note**: So, Kazuma, wanna do the disclaimer, since you're going to be a big character in this chapter?

**Kazuma: "Hell yeah! "One Piece" is the property of Eichiiro Oda. The authoress respects that, and that is why she does these disclaimers at the start of every chapter. All she owns are her made-up people, places, and things."**

* * *

**Ch. 14: "Welcome Back, Roscoe Delacroix."**

It was a big day in the East Blue, and Sadie Hawkins and Blaise Nightwing were contemplating one thing – how to get to the Grand Line.

"Blaise-san, how are we going to get to the Grand Line?" Sadie asked Blaise as they walked down the docks of Lougetown.

"We're going to have to sneak aboard a ship. Our small sailboats we've been using won't survive a day in the Grand Line," Blaise explained. They then noticed a certain ship – The Hyperion.

"I think we found the perfect ship to sneak onto," Blaise said. A few minutes later, Blaise and Sadie snuck in undetected into the cargo hold.

"Nobody will find us here," Blaise remarked.

"What about me?"

Blaise and Sadie tilted their heads to find a purple-haired boy.

"I suggest you guys find another hiding spot. I found this area first. Better hurry if you want a good hiding spot, since everyone's still asleep or waking up," The boy explained. The next thing Blaise and Sadie knew were that they were lying in the crow's nest.

"I don't see anything or anybody. I'm going back to sleep," Sadie said as she lied down and put her head down on her suitcase. Blaise sighed as he brought his knees closer to his chest.

"This is going to be a long trip up Reverse Mountain," Blaise said to himself. Back on the decks of the Hyperion, the three stowaways went unnoticed, since a flurry of preparations for entry into the Grand Line was going on.

"Alright, is everybody ready to scale Reverse Mountain?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew, who cheered.

"How do I use this thing again?" Hana asked everybody as she pointed to the Log Pose around her wrist.

"I think it's supposed to direct us to the islands in the Grand Line," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Thanks, Yuki-Rin, I – Why do you know more about this than I do?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin.

"I was confused on what the guy who sold us the Log Pose told us, so I read up on it more," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Yuki-Rin, you're our captain, not the navigator. I'M the navigator," Hana explained. Then, the Hyperion began sailing upwards, as if it were sailing up a mountain.

"Hey, is Reverse Mountain really a mountain?" Kazuma asked everyone. Yuki-Rin looked up, and, surely enough, they really were sailing up a mountain.

"Fuck. We're screwed," Yuki-Rin said under her breath before she turned to her crew. "All hands on deck! We're – no joke – sailing UP a mountain! Hang on to anything irreplaceable that can fall off of the ship! We're headed into the Grand Line!"

And, so, everyone held onto something. In the case of Drusilla, she was holding onto Z.G., who was holding onto Karin, who was holding on to Kartik, who had Matsu holding on to him.

"_Well, this is certainly awkward_," Kartik thought to himself. In the steerage room, Hana and Yuki-Rin held onto the steering wheel.

"Yuki-Rin, you never told me we had to sail UP a mountain to enter the Grand Line!" Hana yelled.

"Sorry, but, with all the excitement, I forgot!" Yuki-Rin apologized.

"If I die, this will be all your fault!" Hana yelled. Then, the ship stopped moving.

"The ship… Stopped moving?" Hana said.

"Uh-oh, I know what comes next," Yuki-Rin said. Then, as if on cue, the Hyperion began sailing down Reverse Mountain at breakneck speed. The Capricorn Pirates began screaming.

"We're all going to die!" Hana yelled.

"Wouldn't Hatori usually say that?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"Just shut up!" Hana yelled. Then, as soon as the ship started going down the mountain, it stopped.

"It stopped," Hana commented as she and Yuki-Rin made their way to the deck.

"Alright, head count. Is everybody here?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"First Mate!" Molly called out.

"Fisherman!" Hatori called out.

"Musicians!" Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren called out.

"Everyone's here! I was able to do a headcount before you guys got here!" Aria said.

"Thank you, Aria," Hana thanked Aria before she returned to her post at the helm.

"So, Yuki-Rin, how's the Grand Line?" Kazuma excitedly asked Yuki-Rin.

"Well, so far… It's pretty awesome!" Yuki-Rin said.

"Look how far we've come, Yuki-Rin! We started out with a small sailboat and just the two of us, and now we have a big ship and a fairly large crew!" Molly said as she motioned to the crew standing in front of them.

"Here here!" Z.G. called out in celebration.

"You didn't join until AFTER Yuki-Rin and Molly got a few people," Hatori stated.

"But, we still made it," Z.G. said.

"Yep. We still made it," Yuki-Rin commented.

* * *

Later that day, the Capricorn Pirates arrived at Ginling Island, the first island they reached at the Grand Line.

"Alright, who's going to watch the Hyperion while we're out?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"Kartik, Yulia, Z.G., and I did it last time," Hatori said.

"I'll watch the ship," Molly offered.

"Good. If you need me, I'll be at the woodworking and book shops," Kartik said.

"I'm going to go with Hatori to get food and cooking supplies," Sebastian said.

"And Yuki-Rin and I will be looking at sword stuff," Kazuma said. Everyone but Yuki-Rin and Kazuma began laughing.

"Guys, what's so funny?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew, who stopped laughing.

"Nothing, nothing," Soren insisted.

"Well, actually, it seems like you guys are so close, you could be a couple," Heathcliffe explained.

"Me sister and Kazuma? No way," Molly said.

"Actually, you guys would make a cute couple. I can see you guys doing EVERYTHING together! Heck, you two would look SOOOO cute in matching outfits!" Karin gushed.

"Uhh… Karin, I seriously think that's enough. You're creeping out a fair portion of the crew," Soren stated. The crew laughed.

"Come on, guys, let's go into town! I want to get a bunch of cute clothes!" Hana said.

"Yeah, let's go! It's our first island on the Grand Line!" Yuki-Rin said.

"Alright, alright, we're going now!" Kartik said before everyone but Molly and Daisuke left.

"*Sigh* Ain't no rest for the wicked," Daisuke commented as he shook his head.

"It's only going to get busier from here," Molly commented as Blaise and Sadie snuck off of the ship in the background and got onto dry land.

"That was scary! I'm never going down Reverse Mountain again!" Sadie stated.

"We may have to if the Grand Line is too powerful for us," Blaise explained.

"Well, so far so good. Except for descending Reverse Mountain," Sadie explained. In town, Kazuma and Yuki-Rin were walking side-by-side down the main drag of town.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Yuki-Rin squealed. Kazuma laughed.

"I bet you're going to say that about the other islands we dock at," Kazuma said as a woman walked up to them.

"Look at you two. You make such a cute couple," The woman noted. Kazuma and Yuki-Rin blushed.

"She/he is not my boyfriend/girlfriend. We're just friends," Yuki-Rin and Kazuma said at the same time. The woman smiled.

"You guys should really fall in love. You've got a charming girl and a handsome boy, so, you guys were meant for each other," The woman said before she walked away.

"_Am I seriously… Falling for Yuki-Rin_?" Kazuma thought to himself as he looked over to Yuki-Rin. "_Well… She's the one who took me in and gave me a home, protected me, and stayed by my side through triumph and tragedy. Plus, she's not like other girls. Would I be attracted to a normal girl who is a civilian and not a pirate_?"

"_Holy crap, I think that woman is right! I really think I have fallen in love with Kazuma! He's protected me when I needed it, he's cheered me up when I'm down, and he's stood by me no matter what. Plus, I think he's kinda handsome, with those soft, blonde_ –" Yuki-Rin thought to herself before Kazuma cut off her train of thought.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin, do you want to get some ice cream?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin as they approached an ice cream shop.

"Alright! I love ice cream!" Yuki-Rin yelled joyfully.

"Alright, then, what flavor do you want?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin as they went inside the ice cream shop.

"Hmm… I want chocolate chip cookie dough!" Yuki-Rin answered.

"Alright, then. You can go find us a table while I order," Kazuma said. With a nod, Yuki-Rin was off finding a table.

"Oh, my God! Kazuma's buying us ice cream! He's so handsome and loving!" Yuki-Rin said to herself as she snagged a table for two by a window. However, her happiness turned to fear as she spotted somebody she never imagined she would see in the Grand Line.

"No… It can't be… Him," Yuki-Rin said to herself in horror. Yuki-Rin found herself staring at a boy around her age with shaggy, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white, collared shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, khaki pants held up with suspenders, and brown shoes. Yuki-Rin blinked.

"I must be seeing things. My mind must be playing tricks on me," Yuki-Rin said to herself before she resumed her daydreams about Kazuma. However, she was taken out of her thoughts when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Yuki-Rin turned back and saw the boy she was staring at.

"Yuki-Rin, fancy seeing you here," The boy told her.

"Quit playing those games. I'm no longer a Noble's daughter. When I left home, I severed ties with my Noble heritage," Yuki-Rin explained. The boy smirked.

"You will always remain a future Noble in my heart," The boy said.

"I know who you are! You're the jerk my parents almost forced me to marry! I know your true colors, Roscoe Delacroix!" Yuki-Rin yelled. Roscoe smirked.

"Please, Yuki-Rin, give me another chance," Roscoe sarcastically pleaded. Yuki-Rin unsheated her katana.

"No! I refuse!" Yuki-Rin yelled. Before she could do anything else, Roscoe grabbed her katana and put it back in its sheath. He then grabbed Yuki-Rin by the back of the shirt collar.

"Where… Where the fuck are you taking me?" Yuki-Rin asked Roscoe.

"Back to the Delacroix manor. YOU'RE my toy now," Roscoe stated. Yuki-Rin screamed.

"Kazuma! Help me! Please, help me!" Yuki-Rin yelled. Within seconds, Kazuma ran up to Yuki-Rin and Roscoe, with two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Yuki-Rin! Who is this guy?" Kazuma yelled.

"I believe that I am her true love. I am also her husband," Roscoe stated.

"Husband? You can't say bullshit like that! It's obvious that she doesn't love you!" Kazuma yelled.

"Just what are you saying?" Roscoe asked Kazuma.

"What I'm saying is that I love Yu –" Kazuma yelled before Roscoe threw the ice creams Kazuma was holding at him and pushed him down to the ground.

"She's coming with me. Any objections to this will be met with injury or death," Roscoe explained to Kazuma before turning to Yuki-Rin. "Come now, my bride. Let's celebrate our wedding night."

"Kazuma! Please, save me! I don't want to go!" Yuki-Rin yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'll save you Yuki-Rin! Molly will save you, Hana will save you, Heathcliffe will save you, and everyone on our crew will save you, no matter what!" Kazuma called out to a sobbing Yuki-Rin, who was being carried off by Roscoe.

"KAZUMA!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she was dragged out of sight. Kazuma broke down sobbing.

"Don't worry, Yuki-Rin, I'll rescue you no matter what!" Kazuma yelled back as he watched Roscoe and Yuki-Rin go out of sight.

"I'll rescue you because I'm in love with you and I want to stay with your forever," Kazuma whispered to himself.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Oh, no! Our spunky protagonist has been kidnapped! Will her crew save her from this Roscoe Delacroix?

**Please review if you want to save Yuki-Rin!**


	15. I Love You, Yuki Rin

**Author's Note**: **There is a very important Author's Note concerning updates for my stories for next week. Please read it so there will be no suprises.**

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda is the owner of One Piece, which means I can't own it.**

* * *

**Ch. 15: "I Love You, Yuki-Rin."**

A few minutes later, Kazuma was on board the Hyperion washing the ice cream out of his hair and shirt.

"How the hell could you lose Yuki-Rin? The both of you were in a small ice cream shop where you could easily see each other!" Hana yelled to Kazuma.

"It's not his fault some crazy guy dragged Yuki-Rin off," Holden explained.

"Crazy guy my ass! Yuki-Rin is in danger, and we have to go and save her!" Hana yelled as she grabbed Holden's shirt. With a sigh, Kazuma hung up his shirt to dry before sitting down.

"Wow, Kazuma seems really upset about this," Hana commented.

"You don't understand. Yuki-Rin is the… Yuki-Rin is the… Yuki-Rin is the girl who ended up marrying some freak named Roscoe Delacroix!" Kazuma yelled as he dried his hair. Hana gasped.

"Holden, get the crew back to the ship now! This is serious business!" Hana ordered.

"Will do," Holden said before walking up to the top of the deck and firing both of his pistols into the air. A few minutes later, the rest of the Capricorn Pirates gathered.

"Hey, where's Yuki-Rin?" Soren asked Hana.

"Yuki-Rin is the reason Holden called all of you back here. She has been kidnapped by the son of a prominent figure. Aria, explain who this kidnapper is," Hana explained.

"Roscoe Delacroix is the son of Saint Delacroix, a Tenryuubito whose fame is rising slowly, but surely. From what I understand, I believe that Saint Ayame – Yuki-Rin's mother and Molly's adoptive mother as most of you know – had arranged for Roscoe to marry Yuki-Rin when they got old enough. Somehow, Roscoe found out about Yuki-Rin becoming a pirate, and he followed her until we got to Ginling Island," Aria explained.

"Why did he wait until we got to Ginling Island to capture Yuki-Rin?" Sebastian asked Aria.

"I believe that Saint Delacroix has a home here, where Roscoe is probably bringing Yuki-Rin to right now," Aria explained.

"Then how do we know that Saint Delacroix isn't home right now?" Hatori asked Aria.

"Yulia and Daisuke tapped into the DenDen Mushi lines of this island and they discovered that Saint Delacroix left the island today to attend to some business in the West Blue," Aria explained.

"Perfect. We should get in there, find Yuki-Rin, and go," Kazuma said.

"Just a second, Kazuma. What if Roscoe has guards and dangerous weapons?" Hana asked Kazuma.

"This means he could probably control a Buster Call!" Sebastian cried.

"I haven't seen a Buster Call ship here, so, we should be good," Hana said. "But, we should have only a few people go to avoid Marine involvement."

"Agreed. We don't know if Saint Delacroix has ties to the Marines or other Tenryuubito or not," Aria explained.

"That is why myself, Kazuma, Aria, Karin, Z.G., Drusilla, Yulia, and Daisuke are going. Molly has the option of going, since she is Yuki-Rin's adopted sister," Hana explained.

"I'll go. After all, Yuki-Rin's me sister," Molly said.

"Wait, how come Molly gets the choice to go or not? Why can't I go?" Heathcliffe cried.

"You fight too much. You should take a break from fighting our enemies," Hana advised.

"That's a stupid reason to stay behind! I wanna fight Roscoe with Kazuma and Daisuke!" Heathcliffe whined. Hana hit him across the face with her staff.

"No, Heathcliffe, you're staying behind with your brothers and everyone else!" Hana yelled.

"Why, thank you, Hana, we – Hey! We're not "everyone else"," Maki-chan cried.

"Some of us have important positions on this crew, you know!" Sebastian pointed out.

* * *

Later that night, the search team for Yuki-Rin found the Delacroix mansion.

"Alright, here's the plan, guys. Karin, Z.G., Drusilla, and Aria will stay outside and watch for anybody suspicious. Yulia, Daisuke, and I will patrol the inside and stop anybody who may harm us, while Molly and Kazuma go in for the rescue. Is that understood?" Hana asked everyone.

"Loud and clear, temporary captain!" Daisuke said as he gave a salute to Hana.

"Why do you never listen to me when I give you important instructions?" Yulia yelled to Daisuke.

"I don't want Hana to kill me," Daisuke whispered to Yulia.

"Don't think that because you whispered that I didn't hear you," Hana sternly warned Daisuke as they walked through the front gates.

"I'm surprised we got through the gates effortlessly," Z.G. commented.

"I was expecting somebody to AT LEAST guard it," Karin said as they approached the front door of the mansion.

"Alright, guys, we're going in. You know what to do," Hana explained to Z.G., Drusilla, Karin, and Aria before she, Kazuma, Yulia, Daisuke, and Molly entered the mansion.

"What kind of person leaves their door open?" Yulia wondered out loud.

"I bet he was expectin' us," Molly pointed out.

"No, Molly, I don't think we were expected, or even welcome here for that matter," Hana pointed out as they continued deeper into the mansion. Eventually, they hit a flight of stairs.

"Alright, who's –" Hana asked the four before Kazuma cut her off.

"I will! Come on, Molly, let's go," Kazuma said before he grabbed Molly. He wasn't even up the first step when Hana grabbed him.

"Kazuma, please. There is no reason for you to charge straight into battle without knowing about the danger that will be ahead of you," Hana explained. Kazuma then grabbed Hana's hand and took it off of him.

"Look, Hana, you don't understand! I am in love with Yuki-Rin! I will do anything to rescue her from here, even if it means I die in the process! So, please, Hana, please let me save Yuki-Rin and tell her how much she is the apple of my eye!" Kazuma yelled as tears began to fall. Hana gasped.

"Kazuma, I… I didn't know how much Yuki-Rin meant that much to you. I always thought you guys were really close friends, but, not in love with each other!" Hana said in surprise.

"Yuki-Rin and I have been really close. But, tonight, that's all going to change. Molly… Let's go!" Kazuma said.

"Right," Molly said with a nod. Then, Kazuma and Molly ran upstairs. Hana looked to Yulia and Daisuke for an answer.

"Go right ahead, girlie. After all, Yuki-Rin IS your best friend," Daisuke said. Hana got out her staff.

"Thanks, Daisuke. In the meantime, you and Yulia can search the bottom floor for Yuki-Rin and/or Roscoe," Hana explained before she ran upstairs, following after Kazuma and Molly.

"Coming with us?" Kazuma asked Hana as they ran down the hall.

"Yep! She's my best friend!" Hana said. Then, a maid stopped them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The maid asked them as she pulled out a knife.

"We're checkin' in on me dear sister," Molly said before she stabbed the maid in the hand with her sword before the three ran off.

"Good job, Molly, that was a close call," Hana said before they ran into two butlers.

"What can we do for you pretty ladies today?" The butlers ashed before they grabbed Hana and Molly. Hana slapped the butler who was holding her before she kicked the other butler in the crotch. Hana, Molly, and Kazuma continued down the hall.

"I can't believe we're being ambushed already!" Hana cried.

"Aye. And, it's a long way to Yuki-Rin," Molly added. Kazuma sighed.

"Don't worry, Yuki-Rin, I'm coming," Kazuma said to himself.

* * *

Down the hall, in a large room with a throne, Yuki-Rin was sitting on the floor, with her knees to her chest. Her hands had been shackled to the wall.

"Why… Why me? Why do I have to get married to this jerkass? Why did I get singled out from a dozen other girls to get married to him? Why… Why am I here right now?" Yuki-Rin wondered to herself before Roscoe entered.

"Shove off, Roscoe," Yuki-Rin coldly told her fiancée.

"Wow, somebody's pissy tonight," Roscoe commented.

"I'm only in a bad mood because I fucking hate you!" Yuki-Rin yelled. Roscoe chuckled.

"That will change soon, my bride," Roscoe re-assured Yuki-Rin, who kicked him in the shin.

"No! I don't want to love you! I hate you! Fuck off RIGHT NOW, you jerk!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she spat on Roscoe. Roscoe then slapped Yuki-Rin across the face.

"You are a troublesome bride. Now, I am going to go get changed and I will go get your wedding dress. If you don't straighten up by then, I will have you beaten as punishment," Roscoe said coolly before he left the room. Yuki-Rin began to cry.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I feel so helpless and weak right now, and I can't fight this guy because I don't have my katana! SAVE ME, KAZUMA!" Yuki-Rin sobbed. Right now, Yuki-Rin felt herself go from a pirate with a powerful crew to a weak and defenseless girl who couldn't do anything about her situation. Down the hall…

"SAVE ME, KAZUMA!"

Kazuma, Hana, and Molly could hear Yuki-Rin's cry for help echo down the hall.

"That's Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma yelled.

"Follow the sound of her voice!" Hana yelled as the three took off to the throne room.

"Yuki-Rin, we're here. Don't cry anymore," Kazuma said to himself.

* * *

**Ending Note: Hana is here to explain what's going on for next week (not this week).**

**Hana: "Starting next Sunday, your authoress is going on vacation. She will be gone from next Sunday until next Friday. Although the hotel she is staying at has Wi-Fi and she is bringing her laptop - which has all of her fanfics on there - and a flash drive, updates will most likely be limited because your authoress will be doing vacation things like playing DDR in the arcade and going to the beach. So, new chapters for fanfics such as "The DysFUNctional Pirates", "Keeping up With the Edelstein Harem", "Izumi is a Stone-Cold Fox", "Gai-Rei Zero: The Shonen Jump Chronicles", and, last but not least, "One Piece: Parallel Works" will most likely come early this week. This doesn't mean that the authoress won't have time to work on her fics, as she'll have time in the hotel room to go on her computer."**

**Kazuma: "Plus, she can even suprise us and post new chapters while on vacation!"**

**Hana: "Yep. In the mean time, please review this fanfic. All good reviews make the Capricorn Pirates happy, so, please make the us OCs happy so the authoress can be happy. Peace out!"**

**Kazuma: "Sayonara!"**


	16. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note**: Here's the new chapter. The long-awaited **Ghost Ship Arc** will come next chapter. It will only be about two (maybe three) chapters, because i'm doing a bigger arc after that arc. Expect to see the Baba Yaga in the arc after next!

Oh, and there's an omake at the end of this chapter!

**Disclaimer: One Piece is still the property of Eichiiro Oda. It won't be in public domain until many years from now, so, I can't claim copyrights to One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 16: "Safe and Sound."**

Back on board the Hyperion, Heathcliffe, Isabella, Holden, Soren, Kartik, Matsu, Sebastian, Hatori, and Maki-chan were playing some sort of card game.

"Damnit, I've got the Old Maid!" Holden cried before he took off his shirt. Soren sighed.

"Bro, for the last time, this is not Strip Old Maid," Soren pointed out. Holden crossed his arms. "This isn't Strip Poker either."

"Uhh… What are we playing?" Maki-chan asked everyone.

"I dunno. I lost track after Kartik went up to the deck to look for everyone who went to go rescue Yuki-Rin," Heathcliffe explained. Maki-chan sighed before she got up.

"Whatever. This game got boring a long time ago," Maki-chan said before she left. Everyone but Hatori soon followed.

"Why does it always have to be me?" Hatori wondered to himself.

* * *

Back at the Delacroix manor, Kazuma, Hana, and Molly arrived at the door of the room where Yuki-Rin was.

"There she is. Yuki-Rin, I'm coming for you," Kazuma said as he backed up.

"What the bloody hell is he plannin'?" Molly asked Hana.

"You don't mean –" Hana said before Kazuma charged into the door, breaking it.

"YUKI-RIN, WE'RE HERE TO COME SAVE YOU FROM THAT JERKASS!"

Yuki-Rin looked up from the ground to see Kazuma standing triumphantly among parts of a broken door. It also looked like Kazuma had gotten some splinters. Hana and Molly were also there, and they looked shocked. Hana facepalmed.

"Kazuma, sometimes you can be quite an idiot," Hana commented. Despite her tears, Yuki-Rin gave the four a small smile.

"You made it," Was all Yuki-Rin could say. Kazuma ran up to her.

"Are you okay? What did that bastard do to you? Has he rap –" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin before Hana cut him off.

"Kazuma Miyafuji, don't go there!" Hana warned Kazuma. Yuki-Rin gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, Roscoe hasn't done that," Yuki-Rin said nervously. "Now, about these shackles."

"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out," Kazuma said as he got his nodachi out and raised it over his head. Yuki-Rin closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands.

"Shusho Katto!" Kazuma yelled before he swung his nodachi down, slicing off the chains that binded Yuki-Rin to the wall. Yuki-Rin removed her trembling hands from her head as she opened her eyes. Yuki-Rin gasped.

"I'm… I'm free," Yuki-Rin said as she inspected her wrists and ankles, which were now unshackled, but, they had a red mark where the shackles were.

"No duh. Come on, we're going back to the ship," Hana said.

"Stop right there!"

Roscoe entered the room. Yuki-Rin gasped.

"Roscoe… No…" Yuki-Rin pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-Rin. You have no say in this matter," Roscoe said. Yuki-Rin felt herself drop to her knees.

"Please, no! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt Molly! Don't hurt Hana! DON'T… HURT… KAZUMA!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she broke down into tears.

"Aww… My wife is sad. Tell your hubby what's wrong," Roscoe said as he walked over to Yuki-Rin and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You! You're the one that's wrong!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she grabbed Roscoe's throat. Roscoe used this opportunity to grab Yuki-Rin by her shirt and throw her to the ground.

"My God… Hana, Molly, find Yulia and Daisuke and get outside and find Aria, Z.G., Drusilla, and/or Karin. I don't think this battlefield is safe for you two," Kazuma told the two.

"Yes, Kazuma," Hana said before she and Molly ran off. Kazuma turned to Roscoe.

"You… You… You…" Kazuma stuttered.

"What is it? Can't help seeing a damsel in distress?" Roscoe tauntingly asked Kazuma.

"You bastard! I can't believe you are doing this to Yuki-Rin! What did she do to deserve this kind of shit?" Kazuma asked Roscoe, who smirked.

"You're one to talk. You sent away those two girls," Roscoe pointed out.

"It wasn't safe for them! This… This is a man's battlefield!" Kazuma yelled. Roscoe got out a knife.

"A man's battlefield you say?" Roscoe asked Kazuma.

"Yep, a man's battlefield. It's where true men come to fight about the struggles men face. And, one of them, is women," Kazuma said evilly. Roscoe picked up Yuki-Rin by the collar of her shirt.

"Kazuma! Help me!" Yuki-Rin shouted.

"Say goodbye to this girl! In due time, she will be married to me and you will never see her again! Yuki-Rin, your days of piracy are over!" Roscoe yelled. Yuki-Rin began kicking and flailing her arms around.

"No! I'm not going with you! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" Yuki-Rin screeched loudly. Roscoe smirked.

"_Shit! That doesn't look good_!" Kazuma thought to himself.

"Sure, honey, I'll put you down right where I want you!" Roscoe yelled before he punched Yuki-Rin in the stomach. He then threw her into the wall, where she fainted upon impact.

"No! Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma cried as he ran over to the barely-conscious Yuki-Rin.

"Yuki-Rin, please wake up! I need you to fight! I need to get you out of here!" Kazuma yelled before Roscoe pushed him so hard, he rolled over a few feet.

"Save it for the theater, Macbeth! This girl is mine and not yours!" Roscoe yelled. Kazuma only responded by flipping him off.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Roscoe yelled before he leaned down to the motionless Yuki-Rin. Kazuma mentally snapped. Something was going to happen to Yuki-Rin.

"No… He can't…" Kazuma thought to himself as he saw Roscoe run his hand down Yuki-Rin's side toward her shorts. Kazuma got up and charged at Roscoe.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF YUKI-RIN, YOU PERVERT!" Kazuma yelled before he sliced Roscoe's leg off with his nodachi. Roscoe's blood sprayed all over Kazuma as Roscoe slumped to the ground. Kazuma panted, taking in the scene before him – Roscoe and his leg were lying in a pool of blood, Kazuma was covered in Roscoe's blood, and Yuki-Rin lay motionless on the floor. Kazuma sheathed his nodachi and picked the limp Yuki-Rin up off of the floor.

"I… I can't believe I did that. Was this in self-defense… Or intentional wounding?" Kazuma asked himself as he carried Yuki-Rin down the hall.

"I gotta get Yuki-Rin to a hospital as soon as I can find somebody from the crew," Kazuma said to himself as he walked down the long, dim hallway.

* * *

Outside, Karin was taking a beating from a guard to the mansion, who just arrived.

"Remember, Karin, remain steady!" Z.G. called out from the sidelines. Karin bit her lip as the guard jumped up and kicked her in the back.

"Hey, lady, giving up, yet?" The guard asked Karin.

"N-No… I can still fight," Karin said a bit weakly. She then pistol-whipped the guy, who jumped out of the way and avoided her blow.

"I can see that, dear. You should just stay in the kitchen!" The guard yelled as he sliced his sword down Karin's skimpy dress, revealing much of her figure.

"You bastard! Shigen!" Karin yelled before she gave the final blow to the guard, who was knocked into a tree yards away.

"Karin, where are Kazuma and Yuki-Rin? I have gotten everyone accounted for but them!" Hana asked Karin worriedly. Karin put her hand on Hana's shoulder.

"Sweetie, they're fine. I bet Kazuma is fighting Roscoe right now," Karin re-assured the navigator. "Plus, when you're a lovesick maiden like me, you get to worry about if you boyfriend - *Cough*Kartik*Cough* - is going to make it out alive!" Hana sweatdropped.

"And this is coming from a stalker why?" Hana asked Karin, who shrugged. Kazuma then exited the mansion with Yuki-Rin in tow.

"Guys, we have to take Yuki-Rin to the hospital," Kazuma told Yuki-Rin.

* * *

Yuki-Rin awoke in a very nice, canopy bed inside of a bedroom connected to a pool area. Peacocks were even walking into the room from the pool deck.

"Where… Am I? This isn't the Hyperion," Yuki-Rin commented. Then, Roscoe entered, carrying a tray with bread and jam, half of a cantelope, and a glass of orange juice. A flower inside a small vase also sat on the tray.

"Good morning, wifey," Roscoe said serenely.

"Get out of here," Yuki-Rin said bluntly.

"What did you say?" Roscoe asked Yuki-Rin.

"I said, 'get out of here'," Yuki-Rin coldly repeated herself.

"Honey, I can't. This is the house that we built," Roscoe said as he set the tray down onto the bed. Yuki-Rin promptly knocked the tray over onto Roscoe.

"I don't want any of this crap! Take me back to my crew!" Yuki-Rin yelled. Then, the world according to Yuki-Rin started to spin.

"_What's going on_?" Yuki-Rin thought to herself before she slowly came to her senses in a hospital room.

"Where… Where am I?" Yuki-Rin asked herself. She looked to her left, and she saw Kazuma sitting at her bedside.

"The doctors said that you got a concussion, a sprained ankle, and some scrapes and bruises. They're keeping you here until tomorrow morning as a precaution," Kazuma calmly explained as he held Yuki-Rin's hand. Yuki-Rin then realized something.

"Kazuma, I want to get off of this island as soon as possible!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"We will. The Log Pose resets after one day here, so, we can leave Ginling Island as soon as you get out of the hospital," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin felt tears in her eyes beginning to form.

"Kazuma… I never want to see Roscoe again!" Yuki-Rin cried before she broke down sobbing for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

"You won't, Yuki-Rin. Z.G. called the police after I told everyone what happened, and I heard that Roscoe is going to be arrested for assault," Kazuma explained as Yuki-Rin continued to sob.

"Are you still scared?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yes," Yuki-Rin answered sadly. Kazuma smiled.

"I know something that will make all the hurt go away," Kazuma said.

"What… What is it?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma. Without a word, Kazuma kissed Yuki-Rin on the lips. After the two broke the kiss, Yuki-Rin blushed.

"Kazuma… I forgot to tell you this earlier. I… I love you," Yuki-Rin said. Kazuma smiled.

"I love you too, Yuki-Rin. I want to be your pirate king," Kazuma told Yuki-Rin, who giggled.

"Thank you, Kazuma. You treat me much better than Roscoe. You are my handsome samurai who will protect me from danger," Yuki-Rin said.

"You're welcome, pirate queen," Kazuma said before he and Yuki-Rin hugged.

* * *

The next morning, the Capricorn Pirates prepared to leave Ginling Island and Roscoe for good.

"Did they feed you enough at that hospital?" Sebastian worriedly asked Yuki-Rin, who sighed.

"Yes, Sebastian, they fed me enough," Yuki-Rin answered.

"Did Roscoe do anything dirty to you?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin before he got kicked in the head by Hana.

"You shouldn't ask that!" Hana yelled to Heathcliffe. Yuki-Rin looked at the pirate crew in front of her about to have breakfast. Kartik and Matsu were discussing literature as Karin tried to hug Kartik, Drusilla and Z.G. tried to hold back Karin, Yulia and Daisuke were arguing over something, and Hana tried to get everybody to be quiet. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"There's no way in Hell that I would trade in my nakama for a wealthy husband," Yuki-Rin commented.

"Even if said wealthy noble was Heathcliffe?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin, who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nope. I wouldn't trade it for the world, silly," Yuki-Rin reminded Kazuma as they sat back and watched their crew being their crew.

"Come on, guys, let's eat!" Sebastian said.

"Of course! That hospital food tasted like prison food!" Yuki-Rin said as she picked up a fork and a knife.

"How do you know what prison food tastes like?" Hatori asked Yuki-Rin.

"Uhh… I dunno," Yuki-Rin said. Her crew began laughing. Yuki-Rin began to laugh along as well.

"_My crew... They're like the brothers, sisters, and cousins I've never known that just happen to be awesome and wonderful people. I wouldn't abandon them for anything_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself.

* * *

**Omake:**

In the backstage area of where "**One Piece: Parallel Works**" is filmed, Roscoe was going through the crew's refridgerator.

"I could go for some chicken or waffles right now," Roscoe said. Then, a trapdoor opened under his feet, sending him into the villains' lounge, where Big Margo, Sun-Ni and his workers, the pirate captain who killed Saint Kai-Fei, and Saints Ayame, Sarutobi, and Wothington hung out.

"Welcome home, Roscoe Delacroix. We've been expecting you," Sienna said evilly.

"What… What's going on? I just wanted a snack!" Roscoe cried.

"Join us…. Join us… Join us…" The rest of the villains said in creepy tones of voices. Roscoe screamed and ran away.

"What's his problem?" Puck asked everyone.

"I dunno. Say, who wants to get fried chicken?" Sienna asked everyone.

"I'm in," Saint Sarutobi said.

"Count me in as well," Saint Worthington said as the villains walked off the set.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yes, I am aware that Big Margo is either supposed to be dead or in a coma. Just... Pay no attention to how the omake corresponds to the canon events in this fic.

**Daisuke: "Just a reminder, the authoress leaves for her vacation on Sunday morning, and she will mostly be off-line and not updating until next Friday."**

**Heathcliffe: "In the mean time, you can leave her a review and/or an SBS question while she is gone."**

**Sebastian: "We're still doing SBS questions?"**

**Daisuke and Heathcliffe: "Duh! Where have you been, Sebastian?"**


	17. Enter the Stowaways

**Author's Note**: Since I got back from vacation on Friday, I decided to re-write the beginning of the chapter, since I got a great idea for a beginning to this chapter.

This chapter may seem like filler, but, it isn't. It brings in new, important characters and plot points.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda, as stated in the past.**

* * *

**Ch. 17: "Enter the Stowaways."**

A few nights later, Heathcliffe found himself wandering around a snowy town.

"Did we dock here? If not… What happened?" Heathcliffe asked himself as he walked down the lonely street. Something caught his eye and he stopped – A teenaged girl was standing in front of him. Her black hair hung down in a limp and her blue eyes looked scared. All she wore to protect her from the cold was a thin, ragged, white, silk dress.

"Hey, there. Shouldn't you be wearing something warmer?" Heathcliffe asked the girl, who remained silent. "Do you… Have a home?"

The girl shook her head. Heathcliffe extended his hand out to the girl.

"You can come with me, beautiful," Heathcliffe said.

"O-Okay," The girl stuttered before grabbing Heathcliffe's hand.

"So, dollface, what's your name?" Heathcliffe asked the girl. But, before the girl could respond, Heathcliffe awoke in his bedroom in the Hyperion, where something was poking his forehead.

"What?" Heathcliffe said as he awoke. As soon as he got up, a pigeon flew into the hall and onto Kartik's shoulder.

"Morning, Heathcliffe! Say, who's this little guy?" Kartik said as the pigeon flew onto his hand.

"I dunno. I just woke up," Heathcliffe said with a shrug.

"I see," Kartik said. "In the meantime, I'll show the pigeon to Yuki-Rin and she'll know what to do with it."

"You do that. I'm gonna go take a shower," Heathcliffe said. A few minutes later, Heathcliffe arrived in the bathroom.

"I wonder how that pigeon got here and who owns it," Heathcliffe said as he opened the shower door. He didn't notice that a girl – who wasn't a crew member – was already taking a shower.

"AHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Forgive me, please!" Heathcliffe pleaded before he ran off. What he didn't notice that that was the same girl from his dream.

* * *

"Aww! It's so cute! Can we keep him?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew at breakfast as the pigeon sat on her shoulder.

"You're the captain, so, you should decide if we keep it or not," Soren stated.

"Wait a second, Yuki-Rin, we don't know if somebody owns it or not," Hana explained.

"Well, then, for now, we will keep this pigeon with us," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Coo! Coo!" The pigeon cooed in agreement.

"So, what should we name it?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"Let's name it Peaches!" Hana suggested.

"That sounds like a stripper name," Yulia commented.

"It is NOT a stripper name!" Hana yelled.

"Let's name it Graham," Daisuke suggested.

"What the hell kind of lame-ass name is that?" Yulia asked Daisuke.

"I think we should name the pigeon Killian," Molly suggested.

"What kind of – Where did that name come from?" Hatori asked Molly.

"Me home island," Molly deadpanned.

"I think we should name it after a samurai who became known as the 'One-Eyed Dragon'," Kazuma suggested.

"I think we should name it Prospero," Kartik said.

"I don't get it," Hatori said. Yuki-Rin facepalmed.

"I'm the captain, so, I should name it," Yuki-Rin stated.

"And what are you going to name it, Yuki-Rin?" Hana asked her captain, who grinned.

"Eustass Kidd," Yuki-Rin answered. Everyone else facepalmed.

"I told you, guys, we're naming it Date Masamune."

"Who the bloody hell is he? We're naming it Killian, and that's final!"

"I think we should name it Larry."

"Larry? No, no, no. We're going with The Midnight Raven."

"Heathcliffe, where did you get that horrid name?"

"It sounded badass, Kartik."

"Anyway, we're naming it Prospero."

"Oh, Kartik, you and your classical literature!"

"What were you thinking, Karin?"

"Kartik Abingdon II!"

"No, Karin, that's just… Obsessive. I'm going with Heathcliffe's decision of The Midnight Raven."

"That's too dark, Holden! I wanna name it Peaches!"

"Didn't I tell you that that was a stripper name? I'm going with Mr. Bombastic."

"Great name, Yulia, but, I'm sticking with Graham."

"Who names anything 'Graham' anymore?"

"We're naming it G.Z.!"

"Z.G., that's your name spelt backwards."

"Shut up, Drusilla! This is war we're talking about!"

"Excuse me, but, that's my pigeon you have. It's name is Ajax."

Everyone stopped arguing and turned to the doorway, where a teenaged boy and the girl from Heathcliffe's dream stood. The boy purple hair that went to his jaw, black eyes, and a slight tan. He wore a brown newsboy's cap on his head, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. The girl wore a red Chinese dress with gold piping and black high-heels.

"Oh, crap, stowaways," Hana commented as she got out her staff. Heathcliffe then got on his knees in front of the girl.

"I am so sorry for earlier! I didn't know somebody was in there, and I –" Heathcliffe said before the girl cut him off.

"It's okay. I didn't hear you come in," The girl said before she helped Heathcliffe off the floor. Heathcliffe took a few seconds to stare at the girl. Sure, she was dirty and ragged in his dreams, but, in real life, the girl looked clean, feminine, and – hard to admit for a guy like Heathcliffe – pretty.

"Oooh! Heathcliffe's in love! Heathcliffe's in love!" Holden sang.

"Shut up, Holden, before I send Isabella after you!" Heathcliffe threatened. The girl giggled.

"So, your name is Heathcliffe, huh?" The girl asked.

"Yep. Heathcliffe Sarutobi at your service," Heathcliffe introduced himself.

"My name is Aki Chung-Feng, and this is my cousin, Showtarou Shinohara," Aki said as she pointed to Showtarou.

"Yo," Showtarou said with a wave of his hand.

"Welcome –" Yuki-Rin said to Aki and Showtarou before Hana cut her off.

"Yuki-Rin, we don't know what business they have on here," Hana explained.

"Plus, we don't know if they're wanted pirates or not," Kartik added.

"We're not. My mother asked me to get Aki and bring her to me," Showtarou explained. Aki gulped.

"What's wrong with her?" Heathcliffe asked Showtarou as he pointed to Aki.

"Her mother recently died, and they were very close. Add to that, she is afraid of my mom," Showtarou explained.

"But, you don't seem to be scared of your mother," Yuki-Rin pointed out.

"I am. She's a bipolar, bitchy woman who only cares about her status in the world and if the person Aki is going to marry is wealthy enough or not," Showtarou explained.

"That sounds like Big Margo. Tell me, has your mother been working with Big Margo?" Z.G. asked Showtarou, who laughed.

"Hell no! Speaking of which, I heard about how you guys took Big Margo down. It was pretty cool," Showtarou explained. Hana then ushered everyone but Yuki-Rin, Aki, and Showtarou out of the room.

"That's great! Say, Yuki-Rin, show them to their rooms!" Hana said before she left with the rest of the crew. Yuki-Rin, Showtarou, and Aki sweatdropped.

"Is she always like this?" Aki asked Yuki-Rin.

"Uhh… I think it's because you guys are stowaways," Yuki-Rin explained. Showtarou facepalmed.

"All this searching I did for Aki and this is the thanks I get from you guys? Damnit," Showtarou said before he stormed off. "Aki, come on."

"Coming," Aki said before she followed Showtarou.

"There must be more to these two than meets the eye. I mean, they are good people, but, why would they stowaway on the Hyperion? And, what's the deal with this arranged marriage?" Yuki-Rin wondered to herself, not knowing of what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Ending Note: **The Ghost Ship will appear in the next chapter! Yay!

**Aki and Showtarou: "Please remember to review this fic and to send in SBS questions!"**

**Ajax: "Coo! Coo!"**

**Aki: "Also, we have a special announcement to make."**

**Showtarou: "Ajax will appear in the next chapter of "The DysFUNctional Pirates", so, be on the lookout with him AND Perona!"**

**Ajax: "Coo! Coo! Coo!"**

**Aki and Showtarou: "Until next time, bye-ni!"**


	18. We've Been Shanghaied!

**Author's Note**: We broke 30 reviews on this fanfic! Yahoo! I am also about to break 100 pages for this story on Microsoft Word (the word processing progam I use to type this fic). So, cheers, everybody!

**Disclaimer: One Piece STILL belongs to Eichiiro Oda. I just happen to really love the story and I support the official release by buying the manga and DVDs. I wish I could support the official One Piece release by hopping on a plane to Japan and going to the One Piece park at Universal Studios, but, it will never happen, sadly.**

* * *

**Ch.18: "We've Been Shanghaied!"**

A few hours later, the Capricorn Pirates were getting ready to have dinner.

"Hana, when are we going to get to the next island?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana as she slumped down in her seat.

"In about a half-hour. Why do you ask?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin, who gave her a shopping list. "I'm not buying your manga and sword polish!"

Then, the rest of the crew pulled out pieces of paper.

"Seriously, guys? Why can't you do you own shopping?" Hana asked the crew.

"You always put me on watch duty," Hatori explained.

"Me too! Why is that?" Z.G. asked Hana.

"Well, it's because you guys are the two most accident-prone people on the crew," Hana explained.

"But, you let Sebastian go out, and he's the clumsiest of us all!" Hatori argued as Sebastian spilled some drinks.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sebastian apologized to everyone.

"He's the cook, he needs to buy us food so we don't starve to death in the middle of nowhere," Hana explained coldly. Before anymore arguments could be made, a loud, splashing sound, followed by the ship tilting over before tilting back on its bottom, was heard.

"Woah! What was that?" Hana asked everyone. Yuki-Rin ran up to the window, where she could see the chain of an anchor a couple of feet from the Hyperion.

"It's an anchor," Yuki-Rin commented. Everyone else ran up to the window to look at the anchor.

"Wait… Why is it coming from the sky?" Hatori asked everyone.

"It must be a ghost ship," Holden commented.

"Ghost ship?" Everyone else cried.

"It's an old, retired ship that sails above the seas, looking for its previous owners. Sometimes, the ghosts of the crew even inhabit them," Holden explained.

"Wow, Holden, you know more about ghost ships than we do," Hatori commented.

"It MUST be because of Isabella," Heathcliffe commented.

"Shut up," Isabella told Heathcliffe. Then, a scream was heard from the deck.

"That must be Aki!" Yuki-Rin said before the crew ran up to the deck, where a panicked Showtarou was looking up to the skies above.

"Showtarou, what's going on?" Yuki-Rin asked Showtarou.

"Aki's been taken hostage by a man wearing all-white. He took her back up to his ship, because he said he was waiting for her," Showtarou explained.

"What the hell is he planning?" Yuki-Rin asked Showtarou.

"I don't know! Now, we have to act fast, or we don't know what will happen to Aki," Showtarou explained. Yuki-Rin then ran up to the railing and climbed it.

"Yuki-Rin, what are you doing?" Hana asked her captain.

"I'm going to save Aki! She's one of our nakama!" Yuki-Rin said before she jumped from the railing. As she fell, she grabbed onto the anchor and began to climb it.

"Yuki-Rin, no! You don't know how dangerous this kidnapper could be!" Hana yelled.

"You know, I didn't see any weapons on him," Showtarou said.

"Could this mean that Aki's kidnapper is a Devil Fruit user?" Kartik asked everyone.

"It sounds like it. However, we don't know what kind of Devil Fruit he has, so, we should only send up a small amount of people," Showtarou explained as he got out some toothpicks. "We will draw lots to see who will join Yuki-Rin up on the ghost ship. The five people who draw toothpicks with blue tips will join Yuki-Rin. Everyone else will have to stay behind."

The Capricorn Pirates then grabbed toothpicks.

"Hey, I got one!"

"Me too!"

"Hmm… Looks like I'm going."

"I'll go with you; I got a blue-tipped toothpick."

"I got a blue-tipped toothpick meself, so, I'll be going."

Molly, Kartik, Matsu, Hana, and Kazuma were the people who pulled out the blue-tipped toothpicks.

"Alright, guys, get up there and get Aki back," Showtarou explained.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Matsu asked Showtarou.

"I'll only come up if you guys don't return in one hour. In the meantime, I will be watching for you guys," Showtarou explained.

* * *

"Hey, Blaise, is that a ghost ship out there?" Sadie asked Blaise as she pointed outside, where the Hyperion and the anchor chain for the ghost ship were in view. Currently, the two were eating at an expensive-looking restaurant because they were making a fortune by selling their weapons to pirates entering the Grand Line.

"I dunno. Remember, Sadie, you're in the Grand Line now. It's the sea where bizarre and strange are normal, everyday occurrences and what is considered normal would be an oddity," Blaise explained before taking a sip of his wine.

"Then, what is normal?" Sadie asked Blaise, who put his wine glass down.

"There is no normal on the Grand Line. What is normal here is considered bizarre in the four Blues. There is no fighting it or trying to make everything normal – Nothing will be normal here in the Grand Line," Blaise explained.

"Then… Who considers this normal?" Sadie asked Blaise.

"The people who live here and shape their own destinies," Blaise answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, Molly, Hana, Kartik, andMatsuwere climbling the anchor of the ghost ship.

"Do you see the ship yet?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"I can see it coming into view. We're almost there!" Yuki-Rin answered as they made their way closer to the ship. Not long after that, the six made it to the deck of the ghost ship, which was covered in dust and spider webs.

"I don't see anybody," Hana said.

"They're probably inside, Hana," Yuki-Rin said as she walked over to a door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" A male asked from inside.

"We're looking for Aki Chung-Feng!" Kartik answered.

"Who is that, sir?" The male asked from inside.

"She's the girl you just kidnapped!" Yuki-Rin yelled. The ship grew silent.

"That's odd. He ignored us," Kazuma suddenly noted. Then, a man opened the door. He had a silver mullet and red eyes. He wore a white, Victorian Era-styled suit with matching gloves and shoes.

"Hello, there, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. My name is Kaoru Kimura. We've been expecting you," Kaoru introduced himself. As if on cue, a chill settled over the six Capricorn Pirates.

"Kartik, I'm scared," Matsu said worriedly.

"Don't be scared. I'm here for you," Kartik re-assured Matsu, causing her to blush slightly.

"Come in! You must be tired from getting up here!" Kaoru said.

"Actually, no. We just want to get Aki and we want to get out of here," Hana stated.

"I insist! Why stay out in the cold when you can be inside a warm ship?" Kaoru asked the six.

"You know, it sounds pleasing, but –" Kazuma said before Kaoru began to usher them inside.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get you guys warmed up! Chop-chop!" Kaoru said as he pushed everyone down the hallway, which was lit by candlelight.

"It's bloody freezin' in here!" Molly shivered. Kaoru remained silent as he guided them to a door.

"Head right inside. I will be back with a hot meal shortly," Kaoru said before the six went inside the room, which was basically empty save for the stone slabs chained to the walls for beds. "Don't move from this room. I will be right back."

Kaoru then closed the door. From outside, the Capricorns could hear the click of a lock.

"Damn… What the hell are they planning to do?" Kazuma asked everyone.

"We're on a ghost ship, Kazuma. This Kaoru Kimura fellow doesn't seem too hospitable," Kartik said as he got out his bow and arrows.

"Shh! I hear something!" Hana yelled. Everyone stopped talking to hear the sounds of somebody crying softly.

"Aki, is that you?" Yuki-Rin asked.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Blaise said some really epic stuff in this chapter, and he's right - I've got tons of unique ideas lined up for the sagas to come.

**Thank you all for the thirty reviews! Now, click the review button so we can get to fifty reviews!**


	19. Vampir Vampir no mi

**Author's Note**: I just broke a hundred pages on Microsoft Word for this fic! Yahoo! Go me! To celebrate, here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. I just own my own fan deviations of One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 19: "Vampir Vampir no Mi."**

"Aki, is that you?" Yuki-Rin asked Aki.

"G-Get me out of here. I'm really scared," Aki sobbed.

"That's what we came for! Let's go!" Hana said. Aki just sniffed as she showed everyone that her hands were shackled to the wall.

"Kaoru must have done this," Yuki-Rin commented. Kartik then got out an arrow with a red tip.

"I think I know how to get you out of those chains," Kartik said as he put the arrow into his bow. "Fire Arrow!"

Kartik shot the arrow through the shackles and chains, freeing Aki.

"Now, we have to get out of this ship," Hana said. Kazuma got out his nodachi.

"Stand back, everyone," Kazuma advised. Everyone else took a step back.

"Tiger's Claw!" Kazuma yelled as he sliced his nodachi through the wall, tearing it down.

"Good! Let's get out of here!" Kazuma said before everyone began running down the hall.

"Going somewhere?"

The Capricorns turned back, and they saw Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

"Just so you know, I'm not working alone," Kaoru informed everyone. And, just as quickly as he came, Kaoru left swiftly.

"Matsu, Kartik, Hana, get Aki off of the ship. Molly, Kazuma, and I will stay behind and fight Kaoru and his accomplice," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Yuki-Rin, you don't know if Aki can fight," Kazuma pointed out.

"I don't want to fight," Aki stated.

"Why? You look like you could be a powerful member of our crew, Aki," Yuki-Rin asked Aki.

"I… I don't like to fight and get dirty. Plus, how can I defend myself when I have nothing to fight with?" Aki asked everyone.

"Don't worry, we'll get you something to defend yourself with. In the meantime, focus on getting out of here," Hana said as they resumed running. They approached the door leading to the deck a few sends later.

"I bet the door is locked," Hana said.

"Watch me," Yuki-Rin said as she took a few steps back. She then ran up to the door at full speed and kicked it so hard, the door, its hinges, and some of the wall broke apart. Kartik then pushed Aki outside, where some fog was beginning to develop.

"Okay, I'm scared now," Molly said.

"Are you guys going somewhere?"

Yuki-Rin looked around for the source of the female-sounding voice, but, she failed to find the woman it belonged to.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Yuki-Rin called out. Then, a woman in her early twenties jumped down from the crow's nest. She had brown hair in an old-fashioned hairstyle and black eyes. She wore a dark red, Victorian Era-styled ballgown, black, elbow-length gloves, and black high heels.

"Who are you?" Yuki-Rin asked the woman.

"I am Mina Nishikori, business partner to Kaoru Kimura. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Mina introduced herself. Yuki-Rin then noticed something peculiar – There were bite marks on Mina's neck.

"Excuse me, were you… Bitten by a vampire?" Yuki-Rin asked Mina, who smirked.

"Bitten by a vampire? I AM a vampire," Mina answered as her teeth grew into fangs. Hana fearfully looked to the skies, where the moon was shining full and bright.

"A full moon?" Hana cried.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

Kaoru then stepped onto the deck. Like Mina, he also had fangs.

"What are you planning?" Yuki-Rin asked Kaoru.

"It's the full moon tonight. Since vampires love to come out during the full moon, Mina and I decided to throw a little shindig. A little party, some might say, or even… A bloodbath," Kaoru explained. Yuki-Rin then looked to Mina's neck, and then to Kaoru.

"Did you turn Mina into a vampire?" Yuki-Rin asked Kaoru, who walked over to Aki.

"Don't make such accusations. If you continue doing so, the girl in the Chinese dress gets it," Kaoru stated.

"I know you've bitten Mina! There are bite marks on her neck!" Yuki-Rin yelled. Kaoru sighed.

"Yes, I did bite Mina, and I did it with my Devil Fruit powers," Kaoru stated. Everyone gasped.

"D-Devil Fruit?" Aki cried.

"Yes. I have eaten the Vampir Vampir no mi. It's a Paramecia that can turn myself into a vampire on the full moon or whenever it's needed," Kaoru stated.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yuki-Rin said to herself.

"As vampires, we require sucking the blood from humans for energy and for survival. Thank you for bringing us such an attractive girl," Mina explained as he motioned to Aki. Kaoru then began undoing the frog clasps on the collar of Aki's dress.

"No! What are you doing? Please don't turn me into a vampire!" Aki cried.

"I will not turn you into a vampire, trust me," Kaoru said before he bit into Aki's neck and began sucking the blood from her.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOO!" Aki cried before she passed out due to lack of blood. Hana then got out her staff and knocked Kaoru off of Aki, sending him flying into a mast. Hana grabbed the unconscious Aki and handed her to Kazuma.

"Kazuma, throw Aki back onto the Hyperion! I will come back to the ship later, because we don't have a doctor and Aki might die if she doesn't get any medical attention!" Hana cried.

"But, Hana, I don't know ANYTHING about vampires!" Kazuma yelled.

"Just do something!" Hana cried. Without a word, Kazuma took off his shirt and used it to wipe the blood off of Aki's neck. He then loosely tied his shirt to Aki's neck to stop the bleeding. Kazuma then picked up Aki and brought her to the edge of the ship.

"Aki, we're doing this for your own good," Kazuma said to Aki before she threw her off of the ship. Back on the Hyperion…

"Daisuke, where the hell is Kartik?" Karin asked Daisuke, who was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"I don't see anything. Wait – Is that that Aki chick falling from the sky?" Daisuke cried. Karin then began to strangle Daisuke.

"You idiot! I wanted Kartik, not Aki!" Karin yelled as she stangled Daisuke. Yulia then began to try and pull Karin off of Daisuke.

"Karin, only I can stangle Daisuke!" Yulia yelled as she pulled Karin off of Daisuke, who promptly began breathing hard.

"Thanks, Yulia. I thought I was going to die," Daisuke thanked Yulia.

"You always say that whenever your life is in danger," Yulia said. Showtarou picked up the binoculars from the floor and looked into them, seeing Aki fall from the sky.

"Oh crap! What the hell did they do to her?" Showtarou cried. Heathcliffe then ran over to where Aki would fall and caught her in his arms. Heathcliffe then noticed that Kazuma's shirt was tied to her neck.

"Why is Kazuma's shirt tied to her neck?" Heathcliffe asked himself as he untied the shirt. When he saw the bite marks, he gasped.

"Oh God! I think vampires got to her!" Heathcliffe cried.

"Vampires don't exist. Grow up already," Isabella stated.

"Don't you see the bite marks on Aki's neck?" Heathcliffe asked the ghost as he pointed to Aki's neck.

"I don't think she's doing well. Get her in a bed," Isabella stated.

"Right. Holden, Soren, help me tend to Aki, please!" Heathcliffe pleaded.

"Yes, bro, we will," Soren said as Heathcliffe handed Aki to him.

"Good. Soren, put Aki in my bed so she'll have a place to rest. Holden, get some water and a washcloth," Heathcliffe ordered.

"We're on it!" Holden and Soren said before they went to attend to their respective tasks.

"Are you going to let your GRANDMA do something or not?" Isabella asked Heathcliffe.

"Actually, yes. Go through Matsu and Kartik's library and see if there are any books about vampires," Heathcliffe explained.

"Got it," Isabella said before she floated away.

"_Aki, please don't die on us_," Heathcliffe thought to himself.

* * *

**Ending Note: **I think I will push the appearance of Showtarou's mom back. She would work well in the last arc of this saga.

**Since I broke the hundred page mark on Microsoft Word, please review this fic!**


	20. Vampires vs Pirates!

**Author's Note**: I just discovered the strangest coincidence with this fic. The morning after I published the last chapter, they showed vampire documentaries on the History Channel. And, tonight, the full moon is shining and i'm posting the last chapter of the **Ghost Ship Arc**. Weird, huh? I swear, I did not time this. XD

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 20: "Vampires vs. Pirates!"**

When Aki awoke, she could see a red sky above her.

"Am I… Alive?" Aki asked herself as she got up. When she got up, she noticed two things – She was now wearing the same white dress she wore the day her mother passed away and she was standing in a pool of black liquid. "Where am I?"

Aki then noticed that the pool of black liquid she was standing in was actually blood. Aki screamed.

"Help me!" Aki yelled before she ran. After running for what seemed to be hours, Aki arrived at the shore, where broken boats were floating upon the water.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Aki called out. Then, something hit Aki's feet. She looked down, and she saw that it was the corpse of her mother.

"Noooooooo!" Aki cried before she awoke on board the Hyperion. Aki broke out into a cold sweat as she tried to mentally remind herself that it was a nightmare.

"Hey, you're up. And, you're not attacking me for blood, so, I guess that's good."

Aki looked over and saw Heathcliffe, who had a book on vampires resting on the table next to him.

"I'm… Not a vampire?" Aki asked Heathcliffe, who sat down on the bed.

"Nope, but, I imagine that you had quite the scare up on the ghost ship," Heathcliffe said.

"Yeah… And, on top of that, I just had a really scary nightmare," Aki explained.

"What happened?" Heathcliffe awsered.

"Well, I awoke in a pool of blood. Then, I ran to the shore to find survivors, only to find the corpse of my dead mother," Aki explained as her voiced cracked a bit as if she were going to cry.

"When did your mom die?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Only a few days ago. She got really sick all of a sudden before she died. My mom and I were really close. We did almost everything together, since it was just us living in our cottage by the sea," Aki explained as tears began to fall.

"At least you were loved by your mother. My parents didn't even love me. They thought my brothers and I were the black sheep of the family and they shunned us. One day, I got very sick and I went to sleep. The next thing I know is that I'm in a coffin on the shores of an unfamiliar island. I was all alone, without Holden and Soren. I was all alone in filth, hunger, and misery for about a year, until Yuki-Rin found me and gave me a home on the ship. I feel… So grateful to Yuki-Rin because she took me in and gave me friends and my brother back," Heathcliffe explained before he broke down crying. He put his hand around Aki, who began stroking his hair.

"Don't worry, Sarutobi-kun, I'm here," Aki re-assued Heathcliffe.

"Sarutobi-kun? What?" Heathcliffe asked Aki, who giggled.

"It's a cute little nickname for you. I already feel close to you, even though we just met this morning," Aki explained. Heathcliffe smiled.

"Well, I actually kind of like it, so, I guess it's going to stick for a time being," Heathcliffe said.

"I glad you like it, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said before giving him a hug.

"You know what, Aki? We're going to be great friends. We already get along so well and we feel pretty close to each other. It's a shame you're probably going to leave," Heathcliffe explained.

"You… Want me to be a pirate?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"Yeah! Then, we can stay together forever!" Heathcliffe said.

"I-I –" Aki stuttered before Holden and Soren entered.

"Aki, you're okay!" Soren said.

"We heard about what happened on the ghost ship. It sounded fucking scary," Holden said as he and Soren sat down on the bed.

"It was scary. I thought I was going to die or be turned into a vampire," Aki said. Holden patted her on the back.

"It's okay. You've got me, Soren, and Heathcliffe to protect you," Holden said to Aki.

"Guys," Heathcliffe said to his brother.

"Yes, bro?" Soren asked Heathcliffe.

"Never leave me again!" Heathcliffe cried before he broke down crying.

"We won't, bro, don't worry," Holden said before the three siblings and Aki group hugged.

* * *

Back on board the Ghost Ship, the Capricorns who went to get Aki were still battling Kaoru and Mina.

"You've got to be kidding me! These guys are too fast for us!" Kazuma cried as he jumped up to dodge Mina. When he came back down, Mina grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him to the floor. Kazuma then stopped the impact with his hand, grabbed his nodachi with the other, and hopped back on his feet while giving a slash to Mina's chest. Kaoru then ran up behind Kazuma, and pushed him off of the ship.

"Kazuma!" Yuki-Rin cried as she ran over to the deck and grabbed Kazuma by the hand.

"Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma yelled as Yuki-Rin pulled him up to the deck. Kazuma then searched for his nodachi. "Damnit! Where the hell is my sword?"

"Looking for this?" Kaoru asked Kazuma as he held up his nodachi.

"Give that back!" Kazuma yelled. Yuki-Rin then ran up to Kaoru with her katana at the ready, but, Kaoru dodged the attack by hopping up onto the mast.

"Hah. Don't think you can get away so easily," Yuki-Rin said before she sliced the mast down with her katana. Kaoru jumped off of the mast and onto Molly, who slashed his legs with her sword.

"We've got to get off of this ship!" Matsu yelled.

"Going somewhere already?" Mina asked Matsu as she snuck up from behind.

"Matsu! Behind you!" Kartik yelled before he loaded up another arrow. "Fire arrow!"

Just as Matsu turned around, Mina grabbed her by the wrist. Mina then dodged Kartik's arrow, letting Matsu drop to the floor in the process. The arrow sailed into the wall, where it set it on fire.

"We're going nowhere with this fight!" Kartik cried before Kaoru put his hand over his mouth.

"Feeling that you're overstaying your welcome? We can arrange for you to go home… In a coffin!" Kaoru said before Kartik grabbed him by the wrist and threw him off of the ship and onto the Hyperion. Kartik then got off of the ship and onto the anchor.

"We are leaving right now! Nobody's winning or losing this fight, and we don't want anybody to die trying!" Kartik said.

"Not now, Kartik! We haven't defeated Mina yet!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she realized that everyone else left. "Goddamnit."

Mina then opened her mouth in preparation for sucking the blood out of Yuki-Rin, who tackled her to the ground.

"I will not let you kill me or turn me into a vampire! I'd rather lose this fight fair and square and not have anything done to me! We can't go on fighting like this until somebody gets seriously hurt or dies! So, please, listen to me! I… I forfeit this battle," Yuki-Rin explained. Mina smirked.

"Good for you. Now, we can let the afterparty begin," Mina said. Yuki-Rin then put her katana back in its sheath.

"Alright. Let's get it over with," Yuki-Rin said. Without a word, Yuki-Rin grabbed Mina and threw herself and Mina off of the burning, sinking ship.

"I. Will NOT. Lose. To a brat. Like you!" Mina yelled before Yuki-Rin punched her.

"Then, I will not give up fighting you!" Yuki-Rin said as they landed on the deck of the Hyperion. Yuki-Rin rolled over and began to strangle Mina.

"Hey, what's that in the sky?" Sebastian asked everyone as they made their way to the ship railing. From there, everyone could see the burning ghost ship fall from the sky and crash into the water.

"No… This can't be… We used that ship for our own gain, and, now, we're… Broke," Kaoru said to himself.

"Nooooo!" Mina yelled before she broke down crying.

"Uhh.. Anything wrong?" Hatori asked Kaoru and Mina.

"The ghost ship was the only thing we had besides the clothes on our backs! Now, we have nowhere to go!" Mina sobbed.

"Our only food was the fish we caught and the blood we sucked from humans! And, even now, I think we were complete monsters!" Kaoru sobbed. Yuki-Rin then took a moment to think about where to send the vampires.

"I've got an idea. It may sound crazy and controversial, but, here it goes – Do you want to join my crew?" Yuki-Rin asked Kaoru and Mina.

"Join… A pirate crew?" Mina asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yes, join a pirate crew. You'll get food, clothes, and even money. Does that sound like a good deal?" Yuki-Rin asked Kaoru and Mina. But, before Kaoru could open his mouth, Hana interrupted.

"No, Yuki-Rin. They were trying to kill us a few minutes ago," Hana stated.

"We're very sorry. We'll do whatever we can on this crew to atone for our old ways," Mina explained as she and Kaoru bowed.

"Okay, then, you can join. BUT, if you return to your old ways, I will kick you out of this crew. Got that?" Hana asked Kaoru and Mina.

"We accept!" Kaoru and Mina answered.

"Alright, welcome to the Capricorn Pirates," Yuki-Rin welcomed the vampires.

* * *

The next morning, Aria was carrying a tray with Aki's breakfast on it to Heathcliffe's room.

"Aki, I have your breakfast!" Aria announced as she ented the room. "Now, how are you doing –"

Aria then noticed that Heathcliffe, Holden, Soren, and Aki were all cuddled together. Aria smiled.

"I'll just leave this here for you guys for when you wake up," Aria said as she set the breakfast tray on the table, right next to the book on vampires Heathcliffe was reading.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yeah! That was epic!

Here are the current crew standings.

******Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musicians - Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailors - Matsu Takeshima and Aki Chung-Feng  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Thieves - Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki  
Spies - Kaoru Kimura and Mina Nishikori  
Boat Rigger - Showtarou Shinohara  
Mascot - Ajax**

******Review if you want to see the person who could be the crew's doctor next!**


	21. Is There a Doctor Here?

**Author's Note**: Now, we begin our new arc, the "**Appenzell Island Arc**". Like the Straw Hats, the Capricorns will get their doctor on a winter island, but, through different circumstances. So, without further ado, let's begin!

Oh, I forgot to mention this... We hit twenty chapters with the previous chapter! Yay for me!

**Disclaimer: One Piece is still the property of Eichiiro Oda, who is still breaking manga sales records in Japan.**

* * *

Ch. 20: "Is There a Doctor Here?"

A couple of days of sailing later, the temperatures dropped and the Capricorn Pirates were sailing close to a winter island.

"_Day two at sea. The temperature has dropped and the seas have gotten icier. It is very drafty in the Hyperion, and we do all that we can to keep warm. I wouldn't be too surprised if it began to snow soon. Our shipwright has taken ill and he's been in bed since yesterday. I hope he gets well soon, since we're sailing through icy waters, which could_ –" Kaoru thought to himself as he wrote in his journal. A crashing sound down the hall cut off his train of thought.

"Let me see Kartik!"

Down the hall, Aria was trying to hold off Karin. The day before, Kartik got sick and had to stay in bed since then.

"Karin, you've visited him ten times already! Let Kartik rest up a bit!" Aria explained.

"Then, how come Matsu gets to come and go as she pleases?" Karin asked Aria angrily.

"She VOLUNTEERED to take care of Kartik! You just want to watch him sleep," Aria explained.

"Ooh. Burned," Hatori said as he walked past the two. Karin sighed.

"Fine. I'll let Kartik rest up so he can be well enough to see me," Karin said before she walked walked down the hall.

"Good morning, Matsu. You're just in time, since Karin just left, Aria greeted the tailor.

"Thank you, Aria. I'm sure Kartik will be glad to hear that Karin isn't visiting him FOR ONCE," Matsu said.

"Hey, woman, I heard that!" Karin yelled from down the her and entered Kartik's room.

"Hi, Kartik. How are you feeling?"Matsu asked Kartik, who sneezed.

"I don't think this cold weather is good for me," Kartik stated.

"Hana says that we're almost at the next island. When we get there, we're going to go find a doctor for you," Matsu explained.

"That's good. I just want to get well and make sure the Hyperion can sail through the icy weather we're currently experiencing," Kartik explained before he began coughing.

"You don't sound like you're doing too well. Can I get you anything?" Matsu asked Kartik.

"Hmm… A cup of tea with some honey," Kartik suggested.

"Alright, coming right up," Matsu said. On the upper deck…

"Daisuke Saburo, I don't trust you anymore!" Yulia yelled to her green-haired partner.

"But, everybody's freezing cold!" Daisuke argued. Currently, he was using Hatori's fishing rod to fish up pieces of wood to collect so he can make a bonfire to warm everyone up.

"Well, you're going to end up burning the ship. Plus, Kartik is sick, and there's no way in Hell that he'd be well enough to replace the burnt wood," Yulia coldly told Daisuke.

"But, Yulia!" Daisuke cried. Yulia said nothing as she headed inside. "Come back! We need a way to keep warm so we don't die!"

Z.G. facepalmed.

"Daisuke, you are a class-A idiot," Z.G. said to himself.

"This makes me wonder if he's been dropped on his head during a thieving run," Drusilla added.

"If only Yulia could back us up," Maki-chan said with a sigh as Yuki-Rin exited the ship.

"Hana says that we're going to dock at the next island in ten minutes. She also says that that we're going to have to dock off of the coast, because the sea surrounding the next island is actually frozen over," Yuki-Rin explained. Daisuke sighed.

"Why do we have to dock at a winter island?" Daisuke asked everyone.

"That's where Hana's Log Pose pointed to. If I had my way, we'd dock somewhere else," Yuki-Rin explained.

"This sea's magnetic field sucks," Daisuke commented as he and Yuki-Rin made their way into the kitchen, where some of the other Capricorns were surrounding the stove for warmth.

"I hate winter islands!" Kazuma yelled.

"Me too! My hair is all dull because of the cold!" Aki cried.

"You're caring about your hair when we're sailing into an island where the ice could break our ship and our shipwright just happens to be sick right now?" Showtarou asked Aki.

"But, Showtarou, my hair is my best feature!" Aki argued. Before anything else could be said, Hana entered.

"Showtarou, we're about to dock, so, could you please take the sails down and store them away to prevent them from freezing?" Hana asked Showtarou.

"Yes, Hana," Showtarou said before he gave Aki a dirty look and walked away.

"I'm lucky I don't have to suffer through this, because I'm a ghost," Isabella commented.

"Isabella," Heathcliffe told the ghost.

"Yes, grandson?" Isabella asked mockingly.

"Shut up," Heathcliffe told the ghost. Isabella stuck her tongue out at Heathcliffe, who just rolled his eyes.

"By the way, Matsu, how is Kartik doing?" Hana askedMatsu.

"Not so well. I think it's because of this weather," Matsu said as she grabbed Kartik's cup of tea. "We should find a doctor as soon as we dock."

"I agree. We're sailing through icy patches, and we don't want the ship to get broken at a time like this," Hana explained. Matsu smiled as she walked to Kartik's room. Then, a loud thump could be hard from Kartik's room.

"Kartik?" Matsu said as she quickened her pace. When she arrived at Kartik's room, she saw him collapsed on the floor and sweating.

"Kartik!" Matsu cried, dropping the teacup in the process.

"Are we… At the island yet?" Kartik weakly askedMatsu.

"We're just docking. Don't worry, we'll get you a doctor," Matsu re-assured Kartik.

"Get my coat, please," Kartik weakly her hand to his forehead, and pulled it away within a second.

"Not in this condition. You're burning up with a fever," Matsu said as she picked up Kartik from the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Capricorn Pirates were walking across a large ice patch that separated the island from the ocean. Kartik managed to get enough strength to walk, but, he was leaning on Matsu because he was still weak.

"So, what's this next island we've docked at?" Sebastian asked Hana.

"Appenzell Island. It's famous for a large, snowy island at the north side of the island. Unfortunately, it's also famous for avalanches and a very territorial group of penguins only known as 'The Tuxedo Penguins'," Hana explained.

"Penguins?" Kazuma asked Hana.

"Are you serious?" Soren asked Hana.

"Yes, Soren, we're probably going to end up battling penguins. Please arm yourself accordingly," Hana said seriously. Then, the ground began shaking.

"Earthquake!" Z.G. yelled. Then, a large sea king broke through the ice.

"A sea king?" Hana wondered out loud.

"Leave it to me!" Daisuke said as he got out his knife and began charging toward the sea king. After running about five feet, Daisuke slipped and fell. The Capricorn Pirates began to laugh.

"Oh, be quiet," Daisuke said as he got up from the ice. Holden then got his guns out, charged toward the sea king, jumped up in the air, and fired his guns, killing the sea king.

"And that, my friends, is how you kill a sea king," Holden said. But, when he took a step forward, he slipped and fell onto Daisuke.

"Goddamn! Not again!" Daisuke cried as he and Holden got up.

"Guys, come on! We can't waste anymore time, because Kartik's condition may worsen in this weather," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Good. I just want to get inside and warm up," Sebastian agreed with Yuki-Rin.

"Well then, let's go toAppenzell Island!" Yuki-Rin yelled. With half-hearted cheers due to the cold, the Capricorn Pirates continued on their way to the island, not knowing of the mayhem that will be caused because of some penguins.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review so Kartik can get well soon.**


	22. Doctor Ageha Midori

**Author's Note**: Here's the next chapter (or episode, if you want to view it as that) of "**One Piece: Parallel Works**"! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I will never own One Piece. But, I always have the merchandise and my OCs for it.**

* * *

Ch. 22: "Doctor Ageha Midori."

Up above Appenzell Island, four people – two boys and two girls - stood above the town. The black-haired boy and the black-haired girl wore white clothing while the white-haired boy and the white-haired girl wore black clothing. The black-haired boy also wore a red armband around his arm, signaling that he was the leader of the group.

"Master Kuro, when do we begin our operations?" The white-haired girl asked Kuro, the black-haired boy with the red armband.

"We will begin very soon. Shiro will blow up the mountain, and, after the avalanche happens, Ban and Chernyi will raid the town and steal the goods," Shiro explained. Ban – the white-haired boy – smirked. (1)

"There's one thing, and only one thing, I need from that town – Doctor Ageha," Ban explained. Kuro grinned.

"Perfect. As soon as we kidnap her, we are setting off so I can become a Shichibukai at long last!" Kuro announced.

* * *

Down the mountain, the Capricorn Pirates were walking around the town, which was a quaint village.

"Aww! This town is so cute!" Hana exclaimed.

"This town kinda scares me," Yuki-Rin said partially under her breath.

"Wanna fight about it?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin.

"Hana, I really think you should be quiet. If you're loud enough, you could cause an anvalance," Sebastian explained. Hana opened her mouth to say something, but, Sebastian grinned.

"You win this round, Hozuki," Hana said coldly.

"Hey, look, there's a medical clinic straight ahead," Z.G. said as he pointed straight ahead. True enough, he was pointing to a building with a sign that said "medical clinic and hospital" on it.

"Perfect! This clinic looks like it would have some good doctors here!" Hana commented.

"Plus, we can probably find our crew's doctor here!" Yuki-Rin added.

"Great idea, Yuki-Rin! If we survived on what little medical knowledge Aria knows, we'd die," Hana said as the Capricorns entered the medical clinic.

"Can I help you?" A cheerful-looking girl with aburn hair in braided pigtails and black eyes asked the Capricorns. She wore a red dirndl with white, puffy sleeves and a long, blue skirt, and wooden clogs.

"Yes, please. We're pirates, and our shipwright is pretty sick. I believe he has a high fever, and he keeps drifting in and out of consciousness," Yuki-Rin explained. The girl wrote down some stuff on her clipboard.

"Which one of you is the shipwright?" The girl asked the crew.

"Our shipwright is Kartik Abingdon, and he's the purple-haired man leaning on the tailor of our crew," Yuki-Rin explained as she pointed to Kartik, who was still leaning onMatsu. The girl gasped.

"No way! Is this seriously THE Kartik Abingdon of the East Blue Shipwright Company?" The girl asked the crew.

"Yep. He's also my future husband," Karin explained. Z.G. just sighed.

"Cool! I remember hearing about him back when I lived in the West Blue! He is so handsome and polite!" The girl told the Capricorn Pirates.

"Can you get us the best doctor at this medical clinic for Kartik?" Yuki-Rin requested.

"You mean Doctor Ageha? I'll see what I can do," The girl said before she went up a flight of stairs. Yuki-Rin sat down on a chair.

"Does anybody know how famous this Ageha woman is?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"It sounds like she is in high demand," Hatori commented.

"Well, if this is the only medical clinic on the island, I wouldn't be too surprised if she's that popular," Sebastian added.

"We're probably going to have a hard time getting Ageha onto the crew IF she's that popular," Yuki-Rin lamented as the girl came downstairs.

"Kartik Abingdon?" The girl called out.

"Here," Kartik said very weakly.

"Is Kartik Abingdon here?" The girl asked, again. Daisuke grabbed Kartik's hand and raised it.

"The doctor will see you now," The girl Kartik up.

"How about some of us go into town for supplies and the rest of us stay here and watch other Kartik?" Yuki-Rin suggested.

"Great idea, Yuki-Rin. I need to get more food anyway," Sebastian said.

"Sounds like a plan. Anybody who goes into town will come back here in two hours," Hana said. Before Karin was about to do or say anything relating to Kartik, Z.G. cut her off.

"Hey, Karin, I think there was a couple of clothing shops in town. Maybe you could go shopping," Z.G. explained. Karin then ran up to him.

"Sounds like a plan!" Karin said before half of the group left, leavingMatsu, Kartik, Heathcliffe, Holden, Soren, Isabella, Showtarou, and Aki behind.

"Excuse me, where do we go?" Matsu asked the girl.

"Go upstairs and down the hall. It's the second door on the left," The girl explained.

"Thank you," Matsu said before the Capricorns headed upstairs and into the second door on the left, which led into a bedroom-type room.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" Matsu called out. Then, a woman stepped into the room. She had blonde, somewhat wavy hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue sweater under a pink coat, blue jeans, and black, heeled boots.

"Hello. I am Ageha Midori, and I will be Kartik's doctor today. Now, which one of you is Kartik?" Ageha asked the Capricorns. Kartik stepped forward, but collapsed and fainted after taking his first him up as Ageha felt his forehead. She drew her hand back right after touching Kartik's forehead.

"Will you please put Kartik into that bed over there? He has one of the worst fevers I have ever seen, and, I'm quite surprised that he is still living," Ageha placed him onto the bed.

"Is Kartik going to live?" Aki asked Ageha.

"It depends. Kartik is very sick at this point, and it all depends whether or not his fever can be brought down," Ageha explained as she poured some cold water into a pan. She then gave the pan and a washcloth to Matsu, who set the pan down on the table.

"Kartik, please don't die on us – On me. We've known each other for so long, and I don't know what my life would be like without you," Matsu thought to herself as she put the now damp washcloth on Kartik's forehead. Matsu bit her lip as she grabbed onto Kartik's hand.

"Is something wrong with her?" Ageha asked the other Capricorn Pirates.

"They're childhood friends, so, Matsu's very worried about Kartik, or something like that," Soren explained.

"I see. For now, you should let Kartik rest up. How long has he been sick?" Ageha askd Soren.

"Since about yesterday," Soren answered.

"Yeah, Kartik should get his rest," Ageha said before everyone but Matsu left the room.

"Kartik, don't leave me alone," Matsu said to Kartik. But, something whipped Matsu in the back.

"What the?" Matsu cried as she turned around and saw Ageha holding a whip.

"I told you, Kartik needs his rest. You can come back later," Ageha stated before she turned around and left.

"Sorry, Kartik, I have to go. Get well soon," Matsu said before she removed Kartik's glasses and put them on the bedside table. With a last look at Kartik, Matsu left the room.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Next chapter will most likely have action.

**(1) - The word "Ban" is Irish for "White", while the word "Chernyi" is Russian for "Black". Thank you, Google Translate.**

**Review to see some fights and stuff.**


	23. The Tuxedo Penguin Pirates

**Author's Note: **And, now, we get to see Ban, Kuro, Chernyi, and Shiro make their move. Anybody prepared for the avalance?

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Oh, 3D2Y will be on October 2nd. Feel free to do tons of One Piece-related activites and eat meat and mikans on that day.**

* * *

Ch. 23: "The Tuxedo Penguin Pirates."

With the rest of the Capricorn Pirates, they were exploring Appenzell Island. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were walking arm-in-arm down the main drag of the village.

"This is so awesome, Yuki-Rin. We've never gotten a moment alone since the whole debacle with Roscoe," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Glad to be with you, Kazuma," Yuki-Rin said before giving Kazuma a kiss on the cheek. Then, Kuro walked up to them.

"Good day to you," Kuro told a confused Kazuma and Yuki-Rin.

"Good day to you, too," Yuki-Rin greeted back.

"Do you kids know what to do when an anvalance strikes?" Kuro asked them. Yuki-Rin got out her katana and Kazuma got out her nodachi.

"Don't tell me you plan on causing one," Yuki-Rin said smugly. Kuro chuckled as he pulled out a rapier.

"You know too much. You're a smart girl, you know that?" Kuro commented.

"Why are you planning this avalance?" Kazuma asked Kuro.

"My crew about to set sail to look for One Piece, and we need some supplies. Unfortunately, we're dirt poor. But, what better way to get supplies than to cause an anvalance and steal from the town?" Kuro asked as he tried to slash Yuki-Rin, who blocked the attack with her sword. However, Kuro overpowered her and Yuki-Rin fell to the ground. Yuki-Rin grabbed her katana and used it to help herself up onto her feet.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Kuro asked Yuki-Rin. "Just wait a few moments, and magic will happen."

Just as Kuro finished speaking, the ground began to rattle. Kuro smirked as Yuki-Rin held onto Kazuma to avoid falling down. It seemed as soon as the shaking began, it stopped.

"Awww! The headstrong girl has to hold on tight to her boyfriend to avoid falling down! How pitiful!" Kuro said sarcastically. Then, a loud rumbling was heard.

"Yuki-Rin, how are you going to defeat this guy?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin as Kuro began walking away. Yuki-Rin then ran up to Kuro and tapped him on the shouled.

"What do you want, annoying brat?" Kuro asked Yuki-Rin, who pinched his shoulder at a pressure point.

"Good night!" Yuki-Rin said to Kuro before he passed out.

"Yuki-Rin, we have to head inside!" Kazuma cried as he pointed to the mountain, where a barrage of snow was tumbling down.

"Take my hand! We'll go somewhere!" Yuki-Rin yelled as Kazuma grabbed her hand. They then ran into a large building right before the avalance buried the doors shut.

"That was a close one," Kazuma said as he and Yuki-Rin studied the interior, which looked like it was a mix of a ski lodge and an office building.

"Excuse me, sir, what is this place?" Kazuma asked a passing business man, who had black hair and black eyes. He wore a black suit with a matching coat over it and black ski boots. He also carried a briefcase.

"This is the Appenzell Island embassy. We serve as a bridge to the islands of the Grand Line and the Four Blues and we oversee the welfare of the individuals on this island. My name's Yuki, and I'm in charge of the island's affairs with pirates," Yuki introduced himself. Yuki-Rin's eyes grew wide.

"Neat! My name is Yuki-Rin!" Yuki-Rin introduced herself. Yuki laughed.

"Small world, huh? Say, who's the guy you're with?" Yuki the businessman asked Yuki-Rin the pirate.

"This is Kazuma Miyafuji, and he's my boyfriend. We got caught up in the avalance, and we sought refuge here," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Avalanche? Is that why the building just shook?" Yuki asked Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

"Yeah. We were out shopping with some of our crew, and my girlfriend-slash-captain and we split off from the group to look for some sword supplies. We met this strange man who said that he was going to cause an anvalance and steal from the town. He and Yuki-Rin battled it out before Yuki-Rin was the victor of the battle," Kazuma explained.

"Hmmm…" Yuki said to himself as he pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Is this the guy you were talking about?"

Yuki-Rin then studied the papers, which were wanted posters of Kuro, Shiro, Ban, and Chernyi.

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**"Wintertime Thief" Kuro**

**25,000 beri reward**

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**"Girl of the Snowy Mist" Shiro**

**23,000 beri reward**

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**"Mush Dog" Ban**

**19,500 beri reward**

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**"Poison Precipice" Chernyi**

**25,500 beri reward**

"All four of these pirates are wanted for thivery and holding people hostage and the Marines are investigating Chernyi and Kuro for a murder committed six weeks ago. Be careful if you dare to battle them," Yuki advised.

"How can we get back to Doctor Ageha's clinic if the avalance is blocking our path and the four pirates are causing danger?" Kazuma asked Yuki.

"Follow me. I can show you the way to the island's underground tunnels that we use in blizzard and avalance conditions," Yuki said as he led Yuki-Rin and Kazuma toward the back of the building.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't sell swimsuits?" Karin asked the clerk of a clothing store. Currently, the ex-CP5 members were shopping for clothes. (Or rather, Karin is shopping for herself and dragged Drusilla and Z.G. along to carry her bags and boxes.)

"Ma'am, we're a winter island that rarely gets above 40 degrees. We don't carry swimsuits because of the weather of this island," The clerk explained.

"Do you carry cocktail dresses?" Karin asked the clerk. Z.G. sighed.

"Karin, why won't you learn that this store probably doesn't carry anything that shows off your cleavage?" Z.G. asked himself. Drusilla sighed.

"I just remembered that Karin also has the lowest Douriki levels out of the three of us," Drusilla commented. Z.G. chuckled.

"I can see why," Z.G. said as Karin walked up to them with more bags and boxes to carry.

"Alright, guys, now we're going to buy some books and expensive food for Kartik, and then we can go visit him! Doesn't that sound fun?" Karin asked her bored co-workers.

"Can we get ice cream?" Drusilla asked Karin.

"No! It will go straight to my thighs and Kartik will think less of me and more of that Matsu girl!" Karin answered.

"Well, can we at least buy stuff for our weapons?" Z.G. asked Karin.

"No, Z.G., you have enough ammo," Karin answered. Z.G. and Drusilla sighed. "Cheer up, guys! Maybe we can go out drinking later!"

"Excuse me? Are you forgetting that Drusilla is FOURTEEN?" Z.G. asked Karin, who patted Drusilla on the head.

"She can order off of the kids' menu while we get drunk," Karin explained before she skipped off to the exit. But, she failed to open the door due to all of the snow blocking the door.

"Hey, who locked us in?" Karin asked everyone. Z.G. just facepalmed.

"Karin, we're trapped because of an avalance," Z.G. pointed out.

* * *

At a nearby food market, Sebastian, Hatori, Kaoru, and Mina were finishing up with buying the food for the crew. They were in an area that wasn't affected by the avalance.

"Where did all of this snow come from?" Sebastian asked the three as he picked up a handful of fresh snow.

"It looks like an avalanche happened," Hatori commented as he picked up some snow. But, he grabbed onto a piece of fabric.

"Hey! That's my jacket!"

Hatori and Sebastian looked down to see Yulia and Daisuke buried in the snow.

"Yo," Daisuke greeted the four.

"Hello," Sebastian greeted back.

"Can you help us out? Some crazy girl named Shiro kicked our asses," Daisuke asked the four.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Personally, I liked the scene with Drusilla, Z.G., and Karin. It gave me a good chuckle.

For some weird reason, Kuro's motivation and goals remind me of Isao from Night Raid 1931. (I see no connection between Isao and Kuro, but, whatever.)

The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter of the arc before the **Baba Yaga Arc **gets going. I personally can't wait to start the arc.

**Review so a battle between Capricorns and Tuxedo Penguins can begin!**


	24. Race to Ageha's Clinic!

**Author's Note: **Here is the **Appenzell Island Arc's **finale. The **Baba Yaga Arc **begins next chapter, and I am very excited to begin it. There's going to be a princess, several key characters, and maybe a Blaise and Sadie appearance. This next arc is going to be great.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece. 3D2Y is still on October 2nd, so, read this fic on October 2nd, since this fic takes place in the post-timeskip year.**

* * *

Ch. 24: "Race to Ageha's Clinic!"

On top of the mountain, Shiro stood on a plateau, looking down at the down as she talked on a DenDen Mushi.

"Ban, what the hell do you mean by 'Kuro got defeated by a girl' when he's supposed to be our captain? I have to take THAT GIRL on all because I'm first mate? You disgust me, Ban!" Shiro yelled into the DenDen Mushi before she angrily hung up. "Looks like we're going to have to go to guerilla warfare now since Kuro got defeated."

* * *

"Are you sure you need all of this ink and all of these scrolls?" An old mapmaker asked Hana, who was holding a few rolls of paper and several bottles of ink.

"Yes. We don't know if the next island will have mapmaking equipment," Hana explained.

"Better now than later," Aria added. The old mapmaker began to sweat as Hana put some beri onto the counter.

"Keep the change," Hana said right before Ban came crashing through the roof.

"Stop right there, ladies!" Ban yelled as he got out a raiper and a pistol. Hana slowly set down her purchases as Aria got out her gun.

"You've made the mistake of bringing a sword to a gun fight," Aria remarked before she shot her gun. Ban rolled out of the way and the bullets hit a map hanging on the wall. Ban shot back, only for Hana to block the bullets with her staff.

"Hana, get down!" Aria yelled before Ban slashed at Hana, who jumped over the counter and got down.

"You're in the way! It's either this old man's money, or your lives!" Ban yelled. Aria looked over to the old mapmaker and Hana, who got an idea.

"Hold still, I have an idea," Hana mouthed to Aria. Hana then went through her bag until she found a bottle of ink. Hana then threw the bottle of ink at Ban's face.

"Run!" Hana yelled.

"There's been an avalance outside, so, you're going to have to take the underground route," The old mapmaker explained as he pushed a bookcase aside, revealing a hidden flight of stairs.

"Thanks, mister!" Hana said before she and Aria ran down the stairs.

"Stay safe out there!" The old mapmaker advised the two pirates.

* * *

Back at Ageha's clinic, Matsu was sneaking around the hallways, trying to get back to Kartik's room against Ageha's wishes.

"I hope Kartik is feeling better. Ageha must be a really good doctor if she's insisting that he can't have visitors," Matsu thought to as she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Matsu cried as she got out her needles. But, it turned out that it was Heathcliffe.

"Woah, chill, Matsu. Is this about Kartik?" Heathcliffe asked Matsu.

"Yes. I really want to stay at his bedside to cheer him up, but, Ageha won't let me," Matsu explained. Heathcliffe sighed.

"Dude, just go visit him. What's stopping you?" Heathcliffe asked Matsu.

"A whip," Matsu answered.

"Uhh… I'll be back in the waiting room if you need me," Heathcliffe said nervously before he ran as she quietly entered Kartik's room, where he was up a chair and sat next to Kartik's bed. As if on cue, Kartik struggled to open his eyes.

"Hi, Kartik, how are you feeling?" Matsu asked Kartik.

"Where… Where am I?" Kartik weakly asked Matsu.

"You're at a medical clinic. We found you a doctor and you're going to get better, I just know it," Matsu said.

"Well, I don't feel as weak as I was earlier, so, maybe I am feeling better," Kartik said.

"That's wonderful," Matsu said with a smile.

"Is Karin here?" Kartik asked Matsu.

"No, I sent her to go shopping with Drusilla and Z.G.," Matsu answered.

"That's good. The last thing I'd want is my stalker to come and visit and leave me with no sleep," Kartik pulled out a few books.

"I sent Molly out to a bookstore to get you some books to cheer you up. I hope this will be okay," Matsu said as she placed the books on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Matsu. You've made me feel a little better," Kartik said as he put on his glasses and picked up a book. "Ah, it appears that Molly got me a rare book I was looking for."

* * *

With Sebastian's group, they were making their way through the snow and toward Ageha's clinic.

"Hatori, how much more do we have until we get to the clinic?" Sebastian asked Hatori.

"We have about a mile. If we can get back in time, we can avoid any potential avalance," Hatori explained. But, Chernyi was blocking their path.

"Going somewhere?" Chernyi asked the group.

"We're going to the medical clinic. Our shipwright got sick, and, we –" Sebastian explained before Chernyi cut him off.

"Before you go, I want all of your supplies," Chernyi demanded.

"Excuse me, but, I don't think that's possible. We need those supplies since we're on a very long voyage and –" Sebastian explained before Chernyi got out an arrow tipped with a purple liquid.

"Sebastian, duck!" Hatori yelled as just as Chernyi threw the arrow. Hatori pushed Sebastian to the ground. The arrow gazed Daisuke's neck before Yulia caught it and threw it into Chernyi's shoulder. Cheryi fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hmm… Looks like this girl is a newbie," Daisuke commented. "Let's go, guys."

Kaoru, Mina, Yulia, Sebastian, Daisuke, and Hatori began walking again. But, Daisuke began to stumble a bit.

"You okay, Daisuke?" Yulia asked Daisuke.

"Yeah, I'm all good. It's probably the icy pathway," Daisuke answered. After walking a few feet, Daisuke began stumbling even more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mina asked Daisuke.

"Well, I do feel a little dizzy," Daisuke answered.

"Don't worry; we're on our way to the clinic. Ageha can give you a check-up when we get there," Kaoru explained.

"Good. Now, we –" Daisuke explained before he threw up.

"Okay, what is seriously going on?" Yulia asked everyone. Hatori then noticed a cut on Daisuke's neck that was oozing purplish-black liquid.

"Hey, do you think that arrow attack had something to do with Daisuke's injury?" Hatori asked everyone.

"Looks like it. It doesn't look too good as well," Sebastian commented as a paper blew at his feet. He picked it up and read it, realizing that it was Chernyi's wanted poster.

"Oh, no! We just fought a poisons expert!" Sebastian cried.

"We've got to get to Ageha's clinic, stat!" Hatori yelled as they ran to the medical clinic. But, when they got there, the door was covered in snow. At that point, Daisuke was now coughing up poison and some of his own blood.

"Hatori, Yulia, dig up the door! Kaoru and I will try and treat Daisuke right here while we wait!" Sebastian explained.

"You know what to do?" Hatori asked Sebastian.

"I do. I was able to do this to my dad once when he got stung by a poisonious sea king while fishing," Sebastian explained as he took off his glove and put some snow inside of it as Kaoru used his Devil Fruit powers to drain some infected blood from Daisuke.

"I drained a small amount of blood from Daisuke. He should be okay if we get him to Ageha A.S.A.P.," Kaoru explained as he wiped some blood from his mouth. Sebastian kneeled down and put the ice-filled glove onto Daisuke's wound.

"Are you guys making any progress?" Sebastian asked Hatori and Yulia.

"We're trying!" Hatori yelled.

* * *

Inside the clinic, it was a different story. Since Shiro followed Yuki-Rin and Kazuma through the underground network of tunnels, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were now battling Shiro inside the lobby. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were now losing over Shiro's ice needles.

"Have enough yet, brats?" Shiro asked Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

"Hell no! Have YOU had enough?" Kazuma asked Shiro, who froze him to the ground.

"Kazuma!" Yuki-Rin cried. Shiro shot an ice needle at her feet, but Yuki-Rin jumped up and over Kazuma.

"Kazuma, I don't think we're going to win," Yuki-Rin said.

"Keep fighting until we get help. I know Shiro is MUCH tougher than us, but, how have to hold out until the end. It's a man's way of fighting," Kazuma explained. With a nod, Yuki-Rin stepped forward, but, she slipped due to the icy floor. Shiro laughed.

"I'm afraid that you lose. Now, give me your katana," Shiro said as she stuck her hand out for Yuki-Rin's katana.

"No! It's my katana!" Yuki-Rin cried as she put it back in it's sheath. From above, Heathcliffe, his brothers, Aki, Molly, and Ageha were watching.

"It looks like Yuki-Rin's screwed," Soren commented.

"Aki, are you a good fighter?" Ageha asked Aki, who shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I've never fought in my life," Aki apologized. Holden then got an idea.

"Hey, bro, remember those new bullets I bought at the last island?" Holden asked Soren.

"Yep. They were also these new types of bullets," Soren said. Holden turned to Ageha.

"On my cue, use your whip to deflect the bullet toward Yuki-Rin and Kazuma's enemy," Holden explained as he loaded his gun with a single bullet. "Fire bullet!"

Holden shot the gun, which was shot in the direction toward the door.

"Now, Ageha!" Holden shouted. Ageha then whipped the bullet and it pierced Shiro's arm.

"What the fuck? Did these people ruin my plans?" Shiro asked herself.

"Time for the final blow. Hellfire!" Heathcliffe yelled. With a swing of his scythe, the room heated up to a boiling temperature, and then decreased back to the normal temperature, melting the ice and defeating Shiro.

"What? We lost? Impossible!" Shiro yelled as she banged her fists onto the floor. Yuki-Rin smiled as Hatori, Yulia, Kaoru, and Sebastian entered with an unconscious Daisuke.

"Doctor Ageha, help us! Daisuke's been poisoned!" Sebastian cried as he handed Daisuke to Ageha. In the background, Shiro was still ranting angrily about her loss.

"Oh, dear! Daisuke needs immediate medical attention!" Ageha cried. "Have you drawn any of his blood and put ice on the wound?"

"We did," Sebastian answered.

"Perfect. Because of you, Daisuke's chances of survival will increase," Ageha explained.

* * *

Two days later, Ageha was preparing to leave Appenzell Island with the Capricorn Pirates. Kartik and Daisuke recovered and the Tuxedo Penguin Pirates left the island.

"Ageha, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you are – were – working at the island's busiest medical clinic," Yuki asked Ageha.

"I do. I realized that without me, these pirates would probably die one by one out on the high seas," Ageha explained. A dark aura surrounded the Capricorn Pirates.

"How depressing," Maki-chan commented.

"Well, take care, Ageha," Yuki said.

"Toodles," Ageha said before she and the Capricorn Pirates walked toward the Hyperion.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin, do I get my own medical office?" Ageha asked her new captain.

"You get your own office and sick bay," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Thank you, captain!" Ageha thanked Yuki-Rin.

"Oh, you don't have to be that formal with me," Yuki-Rin said. Several minutes later, after the Capricorns set sail…

"Yuki-Rin, why does my training room have beds and medical equipment in it?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Crew standing time!

******Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musicians - Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailors - Matsu Takeshima and Aki Chung-Feng  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Thieves - Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki  
Chroniclers - Kaoru Kimura and Mina Nishikori  
Boat Rigger - Showtarou Shinohara  
Mascot - Ajax  
Doctor - Ageha Midori**

******Review if you want to see the long-awaited Baba Yaga Arc!**


	25. The Kingdom of Eternal Night

**Author's Note: **Told you I was eager to begin the new arc.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Mark your calendars for October 2nd, when the timeskip will be shown in the anime!**

* * *

Ch. 25: "The Kingdom of Eternal Night."

It was a sunny day on a spring island, and Blaise and Sadie were stuck in a huge crowd.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked Sadie, who stood up on her toes to get a better look.

"Hmm… It looks like a queen is passing by," Sadie said as she pointed to a woman with long, blue hair wearing a crown and silk robes.

"That must be Queen Ai of the neighboring island," Blaise commented.

"Look! It's Queen Ai of the Island of Eternal Night!"

"She looks so proud of us!"

"Wasn't Queen Ai recently coronated as queen?" Sadie asked Blaise.

"That's what I heard. I heard the old queen died years ago and Queen Ai married the king not too long ago," Blaise commented. "But, these may or may not be rumors, so, be on the lookout for more news."

"Roger that," Sadie said.

* * *

A couple of days later, Sebastian and Hatori were shopping for food on the same island.

"This island is so peppy and full of energy," Hatori commented.

"I know! But, why does it look like the sun is setting toward the western portion of the island?" Sebastian asked Hatori as he pointed to the sunset behind them.

"That's odd. Well, it is the Grand Line after all," Hatori commented as a couple of kids ran past, almost causing Sebastian to drop his bags.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked Hatori.

"Let's follow those kids!" Hatori commented. They followed the kids to a young girl with short, blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue leotard with a white tutu and blue ballet shoes. She also had a white cloak draped around her.

"Look! It's the princess! It's the princess!" One boy yelled.

"She's a princess?" Hatori asked Sebastian.

"She doesn't look like it. Do you know what princess she is?" Sebastian asked Hatori as the princess began to dance. Hatori didn't answer, as he was watching the princess. Sebastian hit the back of Hatori's head.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Hatori asked Sebastian. But, he missed the princess take the final leap of the dance. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"I think we should invite her to have lunch with us. It would be cool to eat with a princess!" Sebastian said.

"Well… It does sound like it would be pretty special. Let's do it," Hatori said as the princess approached them.

"Hello, princess. Care to have lunch with us?" Sebastian asked the princess.

"Who are you guys?" The princess asked Hatori and Sebastian.

"Oh, we're just pirates making a stop here," Hatori said.

"Pirates?" The girl questioned.

"Crap. There goes our lunch with the princess," Sebastian whispered to Hatori.

"Thank you for the offer! I've always wanted to meet pirates!" The princess thanked the two Capricorns. A few minutes later, the three were eating lunch on the deck of the Hyperion.

"So, your name's Akari, huh?" Hatori asked the princess.

"Yes. I am Akari Shimura of the Shimura royal family. We rule over this island – the Island of Eternal Day– and the island connected to it, the Island of Eternal Night," Akari explained.

"An island of eternal night? That sounds cool!" Sebastian commented as Kazuma walked onto the deck. All he wore was a pair of black pants and a towel draped across the top of his head. Akari sweatdropped.

"Do all of your crew members dress like that?" Akari asked Hatori, who gave a nervous chuckle.

"No. He's Kazuma Miyafuji, our swordsman. He's pretty… Err… How do I put this? A-ha! Manly," Hatori explained. "Kazuma, this is Akari. She is a princess."

"A princess? No way! We have to tell everyone else!" Kazuma shouted. Sebastian facepalmed.

"Dear God. Wait until Yuki-Rin gets the news that we have a princess on board the ship," Sebastian commented. True to Sebastian's word, the rest of the Capricorns gathered on the dock a few moments later.

"Woah! I can't believe we have a princess visiting us! This is so awesome!" Yuki-Rin commented.

"Your captain has a lot of energy," Akari commented.

"Oh, me sister is always like this. She can be quite the fangirl sometimes," Molly explained.

"I'm also her boyfriend!" Kazuma added. Akari giggled.

"If only we were friends and I could stay with you. Father would never let me be with pirates, even if it were you guys," Akari explained.

"That was the same with my parents. It sucked, but, Molly and I ran away from home and here we are," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Akari, there you are. I've been worried sick about you."

Everyone turned back, and they saw a man. He had green hair tied into a ponytail, golden eyes, and he wore round glasses. He also wore orange and yellow robes with black slippers.

"Thierry, how did you know I was here?" Akari asked the man who just arrived.

"I could see you board this pirate ship from the bar I was just at. You gave me quite the scare for a moment there, Akari," Thierry explained.

"Akari, who is he?" Sebastian asked Akari.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Thierry Brighton, and I serve as the bodyguard to Princess Akari," Thierry introduced himself.

"You have a bodyguard too? No way!" Heathcliffe yelled.

"Yes. I've had Thierry as my bodyguard for four years now. The island my dad rules over is constantly nighttime, so he hired a bodyguard to protect me when I go out of the castle," Akari explained.

"Akari usually goes out of the castle a lot for royal duties and for entertainment. But, since her father re-married, Akari's servants and I have had to keep a tight reign on her," Thierry explained.

"What happened? Hatori and I saw her out earlier, and nothing seemed suspicious," Sebastian asked Thierry.

"Around the same time Akari's father re-married, there have been reports of a mystical creature called the 'Baba Yaga' coming into the royal guard. Folklore describes her as a witch who likes to kidnap and eat children, but, we've been receiving reports that even grown men have gone missing or have been found dead in cold blood," Thierry explained.

"That sounds very creepy," Sebastian commented.

"If you like, you can come with us and help us find the Baba Yaga and kill her," Akari offered.

"Akari, I don't think that's a good idea," Thierry stated.

"It's okay, Thierry, I'm sure we'll be fine," Yuki-Rin said.

"Well then… Is anybody ready to enter a land of eternal night?" Thierry asked the Capricorns.

"Yes. We're ready," Yuki-Rin stated.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yeah! We've hit 25 chapters! Way to go, me!

**Review this fic, since we hit 25 chapters!**


	26. My Noble Servants

**Author's Note: **Things are getting kinda spooky this chapter. But, i'm not afraid, because I wrote it. *Shot*

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 26: "My Noble Servants."

The next thing the Capricorns knew was that Akari and Thierry were leading them westward and out of town. They were also approaching the area where the sunset was.

"This is the Sunset Bridge. It is the bridge leading into the Island ofEternal Night," Akari explained as they walked across a long, green bridge. True to Akari's word, the sun was setting.

"Is the bridge going into the Island of Eternal Day the Sunrise Bridge?" Yuki-Rin asked Akari, who laughed.

"I haven't heard that one before, but, YES, the bridge going the other way is the Sunrise Bridge," Akari explained as she pointed to a bridge a few yards from the Sunset Bridge.

"Wow, that's obvious. VERY OBVIOUS," Holden commented.

"Indeed it is," Thierry said before drinking out of a flask. As the Capricorns, Akari, and Thierry walked down the bridge, the sky began darkening, stars appeared in the sky, and the moon rose. Lanterns were lit along the bridge so everyone could see.

"Hey, Akari, what time is it anyway? The times of day on these two islands are really confusing me," Yuki-Rin asked the princess.

"I would say about four o'clock in the afternoon, judging from the sun's position in the sky when we left the Island of Eternal Day," Thierry explained.

"Amazing. It's like Thierry's a walking sundial," Hana commented.

"Well, before I became Akari's bodyguard, I was told to memorize all of the current and past almanacs of the islands. Logistics is a funny thing, you know," Thierry explained as they approached a few horse-drawn carriages.

"Good evening, Princess Akari, Thierry-san. I see you brought some new friends with you to our humble island," A carriage driver greeted Akari and Thierry.

"We personally appealed for our friends – the Capricorn Pirates – to help us capture and kill the Baba Yaga," Thierry explained.

"Wonderful. Anyway, head on into the carriages, and we will arrive at the royal palace shortly," The carriage driver explained before the Capricorns got into four carriages a person, save for Akari and Thierry, who took the royal carriage.

"You know, this Eternal Night place is pretty cool," Yuki-Rin commented as the carriage she, Kazuma, Heathcliffe, and Aki were in began to gain momentum.

"I dunno. Seems a lot duller than what Akari was talking about. I was expecting monsters, cults, and things like that," Heathcliffe explained. Aki just smiled.

"Oh, Sarutobi-kun, you and your horror stories," Aki commented. Just then, somebody screamed. "Okay, what was that?"

Yuki-Rin poked her head out the window, and tapped on the carriage's top.

"Stop," Yuki-Rin instructed the carriage driver, who stopped the carrage. Yuki-Rin could see two things by the lantern hanging inside the carriage – There was dead body in the middle of the road, and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was leaning over it. She appeared to wear a blue ballgown with a white corset over it and black dress shoes.

"Hello! Do you know what happened here?" Yuki-Rin asked the girl, who gasped.

"Turn back! There's a monster up ahead!" The girl pleaded.

"Yeah, we know. We're going to go kill it and save everyone," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Are… Are you crazy? The Baba Yaga murders ALL of her victims! That's basically suicide!" The girl cried.

"Princess Akari sent us here to hunt down and kill the Baba Yaga. We're going to save the island," Yuki-Rin explained. The girl bit her lip.

"Akari wasn't supposed to leave the castle! Leni andNanwere put on watch for her today!" The girl said to herself. "Please, give me a ride to the palace."

Yuki-Rin and Kazuma moved over to make room for the girl. The carriage gained momentum once again.

"Thank you for retrieving Akari for us. It's such a pain when we're sent to go fetch her from theIslandofEternal Day. Although our bodies can be adjusted to living on an island that's daytime or nighttime all the time, going back and fourth from the islands can cause a bit of a strain on the body," The girl explained.

"Who are you, anyway?" Kazuma asked the girl.

"I am Shikari. I am one of the six N.O.B.L.E.S. of this kingdom," Shikari introduced herself.

"Nobles? What's that?" Aki asked Shikari.

"Nan, Oliver, Bixby, Leni, Ein, and, me, Shikari – We are the six individuals who serve Crown Princess Akari Shimura. We serve her, and, in return, we are expected to guard her with our lives should Thierry be in danger and/or fail to protect Akari," Shikari explained.

"Wow, that should be your motto," Isabella commented as she floated out of Heathcliffe's scythe. Heathcliffe screamed.

"Oh, God! When the hell did you get in here?" Heathcliffe asked Isabella.

"I was in here since you got in here. I stayed inside the scythe because I wanted to scare you," Isabella explained.

"Don't scare me like that! We're already on edge over the Baba Yaga enough as it is, and we don't need any of your pranks!" Heathcliffe yelled to the ghost. Shikari sweatdropped.

"You consider this normal?" Shikari asked Yuki-Rin.

"They're related, so, play along," Yuki-Rin told Shikari. Up the road, the rest of the Capricorns, Akari, and Thierry arrived at the royal palace.

"Man! Where are Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, Heathcliffe, Aki, and Isabella?" Hana asked Aria.

"They probably hit something in the middle of the road and they got delayed," Aria explained. A man with shaggy, brown hair and brown eyes put his hand on Aria's shoulder. He wore a white tank top with blue jeans and black sandals.

"Who are you?" Hana asked the man.

"The name's Bixby, and I'm one of Akari's servants. Her usual carriage driver went missing tonight, so, I stepped in," Bixby explained.

"Bixby and I have been great drinking buddies since we were old enough to drink, so, I let him fill in for myself when I am busy," Thierry explained. Hana facepalmed.

"Why do you let a drunkard drive a horse and carriage?" Hana asked Thierry.

"He gets the job done," Thierry explained. A wolf howled in the background.

"Guys, Heathcliffe's not here… Is he?" Holden asked everyone.

"Uhh… No, I don't see him or the rest of the crew," Daisuke said nervously.

"Don't be scared, everyone. The Baba Yaga isn't associated with wolves."

Everyone turned back to see a guy and a girl. The girl had brown, wavy hair and black eyes. She wore a black shirt under a pink shirt with white polka dots, a blue miniskirt, and black flats. The guy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he wore glasses; he also wore a white jumpsuit and black boots.

"But, you don't understand. My baby brother is out there right now, and he could be kidnapped by the Baba Yaga!" Holden protested. The blonde man grabbed Holden by the wrists.

"Stay back! You could be the Baba Yaga's next victim if you go and look for your brother!" The man yelled, revealing his German accent. Holden broke free of the man's grasp and ran down the road.

"Heathcliffe! Heathcliffe! Bro, where are you?" Holden desperately called out. "Heathcliffe!"

Just then, some clucking and grunting could be heard.

"Who's there?" Holden called out. Then, some laughter could be heard.

"Alright, if you have my brother, I am willing to fight you for him!" Holden yelled as he got out his guns. Then, two men emerged from the clearing with a dead chicken. While one had dirty-blonde hair, the other had black hair. While the blonde-haired kid wore a T-shirt and jeans, the black-haired man wore a business shirt. The two looked as different as the Island of Eternal Nightand the Island of Eternal Day.

"Who… Who are you?" Holden asked the two men.

"I'm Oliver, and this is Ein. We're servants to Princess Akari," The blonde-haired boy explained.

"Have you seen my brother, a brown-haired girl, a blonde-haired boy with dreadlocks, and a black-haired girl around here?" Holden asked the two servants.

"They're probably at the palace. Come on, we'll take you there," Ein said. True to his word, Yuki-Rin, Aki, Kazuma, Heathcliffe, Isabella, and Shikari joined the awaiting group of Capricorns, servants, and a princess.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Hana asked Holden.

"I was looking for Heathcliffe," Holden explained as he crossed his arms.

"Well, Heathcliffe got here shortly after you ran off," Hana explained as she motioned to Heathcliffe.

"Hi, Holden," Heathcliffe greeted his brother.

"We should go inside, but, first…" Akari said as she motioned to her servants.

"What are we supposed to do?" Oliver asked Akari.

"Introduce yourselves to my new friends," Akari said. Her servants nodded.

"Nan," The brown-haired girl in the polka-dotted shirt introduced herself.

"Oliver," Oliver introduced himself.

"Bixby," Bixby introduced himself.

"Leni," The man with the German accent introduced himself.

"Ein," Ein introduced himself.

"Shikari," Shikari introduced herself with a bow.

"Together, we are Akari's N.O.B.L.E. Servants!" The six servants said at once.

"Good. We should head inside now," Thierry said before everyone made their way into the palace. As Holden made his way to the door, he noticed a sign above it that said "_Turn your back to the forest, your front to me_". (1)

"Creepy," Holden commented as he made his way inside.

* * *

**Ending Note: "Turn your back to the forest, your front to me" is a quote that was over the front door at the Baba Yaga's house. Thanks, Wikipedia!**

**Review if you want to see Queen Ai.**


	27. The Royally Dark Court

**Author's Note: **Another spooky-ish chapter. I won't spoil anything, but, this chapter does end very suspenseful and kind of in a horror story-type way.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch .27: "The Royally Dark Court."

The Capricorns entered what was the exact opposite of a royal palace. Instead of pastel colors, the walls were made of gray stones with some purple tapestries. Instead of sunshine, there was only candlelight to light everyone's way.

"Different, isn't it?" Kartik commented.

"Well, it's still creepy as hell," Holden added.

"That's odd. I thought you and your brothers liked castles like these," Kartik commented.

"Not when there's a monster that will eat us all! Haven't you heard ANY creepy stories? Anybody who is dead weight, like Hatori, will be killed first!" Heathcliffe explained.

"What are you saying?" Hatori cried.

"I'm saying that we're all in danger of being eaten! After Hatori dies, the clumsy one, Sebastian, makes an error chalked up to his clumsiness and dies because of it! Then, the Baba Yaga will go after an adult couple, like Kartik and Matsu. Then, the Baba Yaga will kidnap the pretty girl, like Aki, and take her back to her lair, where she will be beaten and tortured. Then, -" Heathcliffe explained before Aki cut him off.

"Sarutobi-kun, quit scaring me!" Aki pleaded. Heathcliffe chuckled as he patted Aki on the back.

"Don't worry, guys. If that really happened, we'd all be dead by now," Heathcliffe re-assured his nakama, who began to scream.

"No! I'm too young to die! I have so much to live for!" Hana cried.

"I haven't even met Dracule Mihawk yet!" Kazuma sobbed as he curled up into a fetal position.

"I haven't even married Kartik yet!" Karin sobbed as she hung on to Kartik. Kartik calmy pushed Karin off of him.

"Heathcliffe, please stop scaring everyone. We are already on edge enough as it is," Kartik requested. Heathcliffe sighed.

"But, it could be true! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Heathcliffe advised Kartik. Oliver entered the room.

"I hope you don't mind, but, we've prepared some food for you," Oliver said. A few minutes later, the Capricorns were sitting down to tea and coffee with teacakes, mini sandwiches, cookies, and other snacks.

"Forgive us for the light meal. Due to the Baba Yaga's attacks, people have bought their food in bulk and locked themselves in their homes. I believe that King Akio – Akari's father – has just left for the Island of Eternal Day to buy some more food for us," Leni explained.

"Has the Baba Yaga only been attacking this island?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"It appears to be, since the Baba Yaga can use the darkness as a cover to attack, kidnap, and/or kill her prey. Never have we heard about an attack in the Island of Eternal Day," Shikari explained.

"How many people has she killed?" Holden asked Akari's servants.

"She's killed about twelve people. Four missing people have been reported to be killed by the Baba Yaga," Thierry said before drinking from his bottle of whiskey. "We must be on a heavier guard tonight. The skies are clear and the moon is shining. Perfect conditions for the Baba Yaga to hunt for her prey."

The room grew very silent. Footsteps echoed into the room as Queen Ai entered.

"At ease, servants!" Queen Ai commanted. On cue, Nan, Oliver, Bixby, Leni, Ein, and Shikari stood before Queen Ai, in the order of the spelling of the word "Nobles". Akari gulped.

"Anything wrong, milady?" Thierry asked Akari.

"No, Thierry," Akari answered dully.

"I will be joining King Akio on business at the Island of Eternal Day. If the Baba Yaga attacks the castle, go down to the catacombs and take the tunnel that leads into the palace on the Island of Eternal Day. Other than that, DO NOT leave the palace unless it is an emergency," Queen Ai explained.

"Yes, Ai-sama," Akari said. Queen Ai glared at her.

"That's 'mother' to you," Queen Ai said sternly before she left. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Sebastian commented.

"I thought for a second that that was the Baba Yaga," Maki-chan commented.

"I guess there's really more to this place than meets the eye," Yuki-Rin commented.

"Aye," Molly agreed. The room grew deathly silent, once again. This time, the silence lasted a few moments longer, until Aki spoke.

"Excuse me, I would like to take a bath. Do you know where the bathroom is?" Aki asked Akari.

"It's upstairs. I'll show you," Shikari said as she got up from her seat.

"Aki, don't go! Anybody who leaves the room to take a bath or shower is usually the first to die in these types of situations!" Heathcliffe pleaded.

"Don't worry about Aki. We don't need any more protection here at the royal palace. We're fine, worrywart," Shikari explained before she and Aki left the room. Heathcliffe began to tremble.

"Bro, anything wrong?" Soren asked Heathcliffe.

"Am I the only one who suspects that one of Akari's servants or parents is the Baba Yaga?" Heathcliffe asked his brothers.

"It could be possible. I wouldn't be surprised if Queen Ai IS the Baba Yaga after all," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Why Queen Ai?" Sebastian asked Yuki-Rin.

"There's an air of suspicion surrounding her. She didn't even notice ANY of us when she was still here," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Come to think of it, I don't think Thierry EVEN got noticed," Kartik added.

"That's actually pretty common. My parents look down on Thierry, because he was from a farming and hunting family and got into the royal army training school with a scholarship. She has always looked down on prostitutes, farmers, peasants, traveling merchants, Fishmen, and, most of all, pirates," Akari explained. Sebastian sighed.

"Everything in this castle is depressing – the mood, the whole Baba Yaga ordeal, the people, the food, and the conversation. Isn't there anything that can cheer us up for a while?" Sebastian asked everyone.

"We actually have a collection of animals that King Akio has aquired over the years if you would like to see that," Ein explained.

"You mean… You have a zoo?" Yuki-Rin asked Ein.

"Technically. But, we let the animals roam free on the property sometimes," Ein explained. Yuki-Rin's eyes widened.

"Cool! I'd love to see the animals!" Yuki-Rin said. Ein chuckled.

"You're so high-spirited. What's your secret?" Ein asked Yuki-Rin.

"It's all of the adventure I see out on the seas. It's like a fantasy epic that can write itself," Yuki-Rin explained with a grin.

* * *

Upstairs, in the bathroom, Aki was trying to relax in a hot bubble bath.

"_It's too quiet in here to be relaxing. Maybe I should really check on the crew_," Aki thought to herself. "_Then again, I haven't had the chance to take a relaxing bubble bath since before mother died, so, maybe I should stop worrying about everyone_."

Aki sat deep in thought for a few, long, relaxing minutes until somebody knocked on the door.

"Just a moment!" Aki called out as she got out of the tub. She then dried herself off and put on a short, white kimono with a light pink sash. "Come in!"

Because Aki's back was turned to the door, she didn't see who came in.

"Ah, Shikari, I was about to look for you. Do you happen to have some lotion? I forgot mine back at the Hyperion," Aki said to whoever came in as she dried her hair with a towel. "Shikari? Shikari?"

There was no response. Aki turned around, only to see that it wasn't Shikari, but, somebody else. Aki screamed very loudly, hoping her nakama would hear the noise and come save her.

* * *

**Ending Note: Oh, dear Oda-sensei! Remain calm, people! Please read "The DysFUNctional Pirates" if needed and wait for further instruction! You can still worry about Aki, but, for right now, let the Capricorns do their job.**

**Review if you want to see what happened to Aki.**


	28. Grief, Then Resolve

**Author's Note: **Ahoy, me mateys and me nakama! Happy Talk Like a Pirate Day! Enjoy this chapter in honor of this holiday!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow, One Piece, Flogging Molly, space pirates, or anything else pirate-related.**

* * *

Ch. 28: "Grief, Then Resolve."

Downstairs, Aki's screams went unanswered, as some of the Capricorns were getting ready to explore the backyard zoo.

"Ein, are you sure you want to do this?" Akari asked Ein.

"Don't worry, ojou-sama. We will still be on the royal family properties. Should we run into trouble, we will have Nan come and get you or Thierry," Ein explained.

"Hey! How do you know that I can fight?" Nan asked Ein, who chuckled.

"That's what they all say. Now, let's go out there and see the animals," Ein said before the group walked off. Akari sighed.

"Just another day for my servants. Right, Thierry? Thierry?" Akari called out to her absent bodyguard. "Huh. He must've gone drinking with Bixby."

Akari began to make her way downstairs to the wine cellar, where Thierry and Bixby went when they wanted to drink. A creaking noise followed her down the stairs. Akari thought nothing of this as she walked down the dimly-lit hall toward the wine cellar.

"Thierry, are you in here? I've been looking for you!" Akari called out as she approached the wine cellar door and knocked on it. Then, somebody wrapped their arm around Akari's neck. Akari let out a huge gasp of air before she managed to throw her attacker off of her.

"Thierry! If you can hear me, help me! There's somebody attacking me and it's tried to kill me! Thierry! Help me!" Akari screamed. Akari turned around, and she got a better look of the attacker, who only wore a black, hooded cloak covering him or her. Akari did a pirouette and kicked the cloaked person to the ground, who grabbed Akari by the ankle.

"THIERRY! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Akari yelled as she began to bang and kick at the wine cellar door while trying to get free from her attacker. Inside the wine cellar, Thierry and Bixby were trying to enjoy a nice drink, but, Akari was in major trouble outside.

"Sounds like Akari is in a lot of trouble. We better go and help her," Bixby said as he made his way to the door, which was locked. "Damnit!"

Thierry looked through the peephole, notcing that a block of wood was put through the door handle, trapping the two men inside. Thierry then got out a flintlock pistol and aimed for the door hinges.

"Stay back, Bixby. We are getting out of here faster than you can say 'the quick, brown fox jumped over the lazy dog'," Thierry explained before shooting the door off of its hinges. When the dust cleared, Akari and her attacker were nowhere to be seen. Thierry trembled for a second before dropping to his knees.

"I-I forgot to protect the princess. And… It's all my fault that I decided to go out and drink while we're in a period of danger! Damn it! Damn it all to Hell!" Thierry screamed before he broke down in tears.

"I'm sure we can find the princess, Thierry. We just need to look," Bixby tried to re-assured the green-haired bodyguard.

"Speak for yourself, Bixby! Akari's now in the hands of our greatest enemy thus far, and we don't have a clue where the Baba Yaga is! Look at me, Bixby, my biggest vice has been responsible for what could be her servants' biggest failure and regret! And, now, Akari is being tortured or murdered right now, and it's all my fault that I decided to take a short break for a drink! Look at me, Bixby! I have sunk to the lowest of the low, and it's all because I wanted just one glass of wine while Akari was with her nakama!"

Thierry stopped crying and snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Let's use Akari's nakama to lure the Baba Yaga out, and then we can either get information on Akari's wherabouts or kill the Baba Yaga! How is that for an idea?" Thierry asked Bixby, who didn't respond. Thierry turned around before realizing that he was gone.

"Bixby? Bixby?" Thierry called out before realizing something. "Oh, dear… Not him…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ein and Oliver were showing some of the Capricorns around the small, royal zoo.

"Hey, Oliver, what are those animals?" Hana asked Oliver as she pointed to some pink pandas with white fur around their necks and eyes.

"Oh, those? Those are a special type of pandas that are an endangered species. Only a couple hundred of them are still alive today, and we have a few that we keep here and breed to keep them alive," Oliver explained before a small dodo with wings flew onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Oliver yelled to the bird. Ein just laughed.

"I think it's feeding time for the hungry bird!" Ein announced as he pulled out a small pouch of bird food and gave it to Matsu. Matsu put some food in the palm of her hand and moved her hand toward the bird. But, she pulled her hand back at the last minute.

"Don't be shy, this bird doesn't bite," Ein said before Matsu moved her hand back to the bird, who began to eat the food from her palm. When the bird was finished eating, it cooed.

"See, it likes you," Ein said as the bird flew up onto Kazuma's head and began using its beak to comb through Kazuma's hair.

"Hey! What is this bird doing?" Kazuma yelled.

"Oh, it's just searching for lice to eat. It's common in birds like that," Ein explained.

"Get this bird off of me! I used a leave-in conditioner this morning!" Kazuma yelled as he tried to swat the bird off of his head, making everyone laugh.

"Looks like you have some competition, Ajax," Showtarou told his bird.

"Coo coo!" Ajax cooed angrily before crossing his wings and turning away from everyone.

"You have a very expressive bird," Oliver commented. "Is he one of those East Blue pigeons that have distinct personalities?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I got him for my birthday three years ago and he's pretty cool with me and my friends," Showtarou explained.

"He may come in handy one day. You never know when, but, you will realize it after your pigeon has helped you," Oliver explained.

"Ah! What a fantastic quote. By any chance, did you quote Marvelous Birds and Beasts of the Grand Line?" Kartik asked Oliver.

"Yep. I thought the preface had a good line, so I quoted it," Oliver explained. But, the good times were cut short, as Leni came running up to them.

"It's an emergency! Get inside the mansion and lock all doors and windows! The Baba Yaga has taken Bixby, a few of Miss Yuki-Rin's nakama, and Princess Akari!" Leni ordered.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Uh-oh, another cliffhanger. This is starting to turn into HetaOni. (Actually, no.)

**Review if you finally want to see the Baba Yaga.**


	29. Through the Catacombs

**Author's Note: **Well, the **Baba Yaga Arc **is about to come to its end in the next chapter. But, don't worry, my fans. The next arc, the **Noblesse Oblige Arc**, is when it all goes down. Questions about who Aki and Showtarou are and if they will continue to sail with the Capricorns will be answered, a new crew member will join, a new Devil Fruit will come into play, one of the Capricorns will discover a new, powerful ability, and - *Gasp* - love will be found.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 29: "Through the Catacombs."

The next thing Hana knew, was that she was in a very dim room.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Hana called out into the darkness.

"Kartik, help me!" Karin sobbed. Hana just sighed.

"At least I know that Karin is here with me," Hana commented to herself right before a small light engulfed the room. It turns out, Kaoru was also captured, as the match he lit was where the light came from.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Hana asked Holden as she looked around. She also noticed that Z.G., Drusilla, Hatori, Molly, Sebastian, Aria, Mina, and Aki were with them.

"Z.G., where are we?" Drusilla asked Z.G.

"It looks like we're in a dungeon. All I remember is getting something to drink and then blacking out," Z.G. explained.

"I just remember hearing Z.G. scream and Karin holding me against her massive boobs," Drusilla explained.

"And I remember screaming for Kartik before I got knocked out and Drusilla –" Karin explained before she threw up.

"Karin, are you okay?" Hana asked Karin.

"Oh, me? I'm good. I probably had too much to drink recently, and – Oh, God! My head!" Karin cried.

"We have got to get out of here. It appears that Karin has a concussion and we don't know where we are or where Ageha is. Plus, the Baba Yaga is probably the one who brought us here to our certain deaths," Mina explained.

"No! I'm too young to die! There's so much I haven't done yet!" Aki cried. Hana put her hand on Aki's shoulder.

"It will be okay, Aki. I'm sure Yuki-Rin is thinking of a plan to save us," Hana re-assured Aki. "Just stay strong and fight back if need be."

"Fight… Back?" Aki asked herself. "But… How can I fight back when I can't fight myself?"

* * *

Upstairs, the rest of the Capricorns, the rest of Akari's servants, and Thierry were sitting around, thinking of a plan. All of the palace doors and windows were locked, so the Baba Yaga couldn't get in, or out, if she was trapped inside.

"Thierry, where were you when Akari was kidnapped?" Matsu asked Thierry.

"I… I was actually drinking in the wine cellar, a few feet from where the Baba Yaga took her. I know it was wrong of me, which is one of the reasons why I want to be a key player in taking down the Baba Yaga," Thierry explained.

"Thierry, I've got a question; is the wine cellar near the catacombs?" Yuki-Rin asked Thierry.

"It's on the way to the catacombs and tunnels that lead to the palace on the Island of Eternal Day. Why do you ask?" Thierry asked Yuki-Rin, who got up from the couch she and Kazuma were sitting on.

"I'm going into the catacombs," Yuki-Rin stated. Kazuma got up.

"I will go with her. Due to the current situation, none of us should go ANYWHERE in this palace alone until we kill the Baba Yaga," Kazuma explained.

"Wonderful idea, Kazuma," Thierry stated before turning to the rest of the Capricorns and the servants. "Did you hear that? Absolutely no one is to wander the palace alone until we bring down the Baba Yaga."

Heathcliffe shivered.

"Anything wrong?" Soren asked Heathcliffe.

"No… Not at all," Heathcliffe said, trailing off. "It was probably just Isabella."

"Or was it?" Isabella asked Heathcliffe. Just as Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were leaving the room, Heathcliffe bolted up and ran to them.

"I want to come with you guys. I have a very bad feeling about this," Heathcliffe explained.

"Sure, come along," Yuki-Rin said. "If we are not back in two hours, go through the underground tunnel and go into the Island of Eternal Day to fetch King Akio. We can't afford to lose anymore people to the Baba Yaga."

With those directions, Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Heathcliffe set off to find and kill the Baba Yaga.

* * *

Upstairs, Holden was finishing up a shower he was taking.

"Man, this mansion is fucking creepy," Holden commented to himself as he dried himself off and put on black sweatpants, a black pajama top, and a dark red bathrobe. The door creaked open as Holden was tying his robe.

"Who is it?" Holden asked the newcomer, who didn't answer. Holden turned around and gasped.

"Oh crap," Holden commented as he backed up into the corner. As he ran a hand through his hair, Holden used his other hand to grab one of his guns. "They're not here?"

Holden screamed, but, nobody heard him.

* * *

Back downstairs, Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Heathcliffe were trying to find the entrance to the basement and the catacombs.

"Akari's house is way too big. Are we ever going to find the catacombs?" Heathcliffe asked the two lovers.

"I'm sure we'll find it," Yuki-Rin said as she approached a door. She opened it, revealing a library. Kazuma sighed.

"Another wrong turn," Kazuma commented as he shook his head.

"It's going to take forever to find this room. Why did we even take this job anyway?" Yuki-Rin asked Heathcliffe and Kazuma. Just then, a cloaked figure carrying Holden over their shoulder ran past.

"Bro, help me!" Holden cried.

"Holden! No! Not you!" Heathcliffe cried. Yuki-Rin hit Heathcliffe on the back of the head.

"Now's not the time to be angsty! We've got to go follow Holden and his kidnapper!" Yuki-Rin said before taking Heathcliffe's hand and running off, with Kazuma following behind them.

"I think we found the Baba Yaga! If we follow her, maybe we can confront her, kill her, and get everyone back!" Yuki-Rin explained as they followed the Baba Yaga to a door at the end of the hallway. The Baba Yaga tore off the door and headed downstairs.

"Well, what do you know? We found the catacombs!" Heathcliffe said before the three ran down the stairs, skipping every other stair.

"Aw, man, I feel so pumped up! This is going to be a crazy fight!" Kazuma shouted with all of his manly might. "_Dad… If only you could see me now, full of manly energy and ready for a fight_."

"Anything wrong, Kazuma?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma, noting his sudden seriousness.

"I miss my manly dad, but, other than that, I am ready to go!" Kazuma yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Yuki-Rin yelled as the Baba Yaga turned a corner away from the underground tunnel leading to the other palace.

"Where are we going?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin.

"I don't know. It looks like we're going to the Baba Yaga's chamber," Yuki-Rin answered.

"That's it!" Heathcliffe said as he ran ahead of Yuki-Rin and Kazuma and toward the Baba Yaga and Holden.

"Holden, grab my hand!" Heathcliffe cried as he reached out for Holden. Without a moment's hesitation, Holden grabbed Heathcliffe's hand, resulting in Heathcliffe being dragged behind the Baba Yaga.

"Bro!" Holden cried.

"Throw me up! Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and I are going to save everyone!" Heathcliffe shouted. But, by the time Holden was about to throw Heathcliffe over the Baba Yaga's shoulder, the Baba Yaga stopped running and entered a stone-walled, stone-floored room where Aki was unconscious on the ground, Akari was sitting on a chair with her back to a furnace, and Shikari was standing over Akari.

"Heathcliffe, what are you doing here?" Akari asked Heathcliffe as Yuki-Rin and Kazuma entered. "Yuki-Rin, Kazuma!"

"We've come to rescue you, rescue our nakama, rescue your servants, and, to rescue the kingdom! Baba Yaga, show your face!" Yuki-Rin demanded.

"Very well, then. If you must know, then you will. You will not be able to tell others of what I truly look like, since you will be killed right here right now."

The Baba Yaga threw Holden to the ground before she removed her cloak. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"M-mother…" Akari commented in shock and terror.

* * *

**Ending Note: **What a shocker. Well, not really, but, still...

**Review if you want to see the Baba Yaga defeated.**


	30. Exit Shikari

**Author's Note: **Happy First New World Episode of One Piece, guys! Seriously, it is a big deal in the One Piece world since we are now going into the second half of our favorite fantasy epic. In celebration, "**One Piece: Parallel Works**", "**The DysFUNctional Pirates**", "**Hipster Raid 2011**", AND "**Keeping up With the Edelstein Harem**" - my four ongoing One Piece fics (even if the last one is a Hetalia crossover) - will be updated today in celebration! Enjoy the ending to the **Baba Yaga Arc**, enjoy the other updates to my fics, and, most of all, enjoy tonight's episode of One Piece!

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece, and I will never own it.**

* * *

Ch. 30: "Exit Shikari."

Queen Ai sneered.

"That's right, daughter, I AM THE BABA YAGA!" Queen Ai yelled. Akari began to tremble.

"I knew it. I knew there was something up with you. My suspicions were right, and I am seeing it with my own eyes. There's no denying that you are the Baba Yaga," Akari explained. "And, I assume that you led me to my death. Is this correct?"

"Yes, PRINCESS, you are going to die. Do you have any last requests before you become a fallen princess?" Queen Ai asked Akari.

"Yes, yes I do. I would like for you to free Yuki-Rin's nakama and Bixby. They were never intended to be your victims – Bixby is just a humble servant and Yuki-Rin and her crew were just passing by," Akari explained.

"Akari… I will not allow that. They will be murdered after you, so, your last wish has been denied," Queen Ai explained.

"You've got to let them go, mother! Aki's not doing so well and Yuki-Rin could lose half of her own pirate crew right here and now! They've never did anything wrong or illegal!" Akari argued. Queen Ai picked up Aki by the kimono collar.

"Look at this girl! She is lice-infested, sick, and wearing shabby clothing! This is a girl below me, Akari! You shouldn't be mingling with those types!" Queen Ai explained. Akari's eyes narrowed.

"Yuki-Rin, please give me your katana. Lend me your power so I can slay the Baba Yaga," Akari requested. Without a word, Yuki-Rin handed Akari her katana.

"What are you going to do about Aki?" Holden asked Akari. Isabella floated over to Queen Ai, grabbed Aki, and gave Aki to Heathcliffe.

"She's all yours," Isabella said to Heathcliffe.

"Right. Yuki-Rin, Holden, Kazuma, Isabella, go rescue everyone else and get Aki to Ageha. I'll stay back and assist Akari if shit gets worse," Heathcliffe said.

"Roger that!" Yuki-Rin said before they left the toom. Akari turned to her mother, katana drawn.

"My, my, my little princess wants to fight. Tell me, Akari, don't you know anything about bringing in a battle to your own death?" Queen Ai asked Akari.

"I'm not bringing a battle! I am going to kill you and make the Island of Eternal Day and Island of Eternal Nighta whole lot safer!" Akari said before she moved her katana in for the kill. But, right before Akari could stab the Baba Yaga – the queen and her own step-mother –, Shikari grabbed Akari by the arms.

"Stop it. You shouldn't go after your queen so needlessly," Shikari told Akari. Akari lowered her arms.

"Shikari, can't you see? This woman before you is the Baba Yaga, and all she has done during her rein over these islands is killing people and instilling terror and violent warnings in the other citizens of the islands! I need to stop this before it spreads!" Akari explained.

"Queen Ai is not the one you should be going after… I… I am," Shikari answered.

"What… But, you're –" Akari said before Shikari cut her off.

"It was my duty. I was serving my mistress – My queen, Akari. Is that justifiable enough?" Shikari asked Akari.

"How could you, Shikari? I trusted you, father trusted you, and Thierry and everyone else trusted you! Why did you turn your back on the kingdom?" Akari asked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I refuse to disobey my mistress and turn her back on her. That is my code of morals and ethics as a servant," Shikari explained as she bowed her head. Akari bit her lip, unable to think of a solution.

"Aren't you going to say something before you will be murdered by your own wicked stepmother?" Queen Ai asked Akari.

"I… No. I have nothing to say, really. But, please, hear me out on this one; if I die right here at the hands of the queen, I will be sacrificing myself for the islands' safety. I will be one of the few who knew the truth about the Baba Yaga, and I would like Shikari to pass along the message. It's for my own good and the good of the Islands of Eternal Day and Night," Akari explained, holding back tears. Queen Ai smilied as Akari sunk to her knees. Shikari then realized something very important that would save the kingdom.

"Stop it, mistress Ai. If Akari dies and I have to spread the word around of who you really are, it would be a cross I would have to bear for the rest of my life. Therefore, I ask you to do this – kill me instead of Akari. If she were to be killed, a revolution would happen and there will be more death and suffering. Akari never deserved death, she deserved life," Shikari explained. The room grew silent as Queen Ai thought about it for a moment.

"I accept your request. Is there anything you'd like to say?" Queen Ai asked Shikari, who turned to Akari.

"Akari, I'm sorry I was in your life for a few short months. Even though I was your mother's maid, I still enjoyed serving you. I will miss everyone – King Akio, Thierry, Nan, Oliver, Bixby, Leni, Ein, your nakama, and, most of all, you and your people. Please understand that I am not committing suicide to atone for my vicious ways, but, I am sacrificing my own life to save the kingdom and to restore optimism to both this island and the Island of Eternal Day. Please get strong for me so you wouldn't have to be in this situation ever again. Remember me, always," Shikari said before she grabbed Queen Ai's hand. Hand-in-hand, they walked toward the large furnace. Shikari turned back to get one last look at Akari.

"Good-bye, Akari. I will watch over you," Shikari said before she walked into the furnace with Queen Ai, toward their firey deaths.

Akari couldn't believe it. The Baba Yaga was now dead, and peace was going to be restored.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Island of Eternal Day, a blue-haired man with a black, handlebar moustache and a blue suit read over the paper while drinking a cup of tea. This man was King Akio, the King of the Islands of Eternal Day and Night. Just as he was about to read about a funeral for one of the Baba Yaga's victims, Akari ran into the room.

"Father! Father! We need you back at the Island of Eternal Night! It's urgent!" Akari pleaded. Her father put down the paper.

"What is it, princess?" King Akio asked Akari.

"Shikari… She's dead!"

* * *

A couple of days later, the Capricorns were preparing to leave the Islands of Eternal Day and Night. Aki and Karin recovered, funerals were held for Shikari and Queen Ai, and both islands rejoiced over the death of the Baba Yaga.

"You want Thierry and I to... Go with the Capricorn Pirates?" Akari asked King Akio.

"Yes, Akari, I want you to go with the pirates so you can get stronger. We need a princess that can not protect the royal kingdom, but can continue on with the royal bloodline. This is for your own good and Thierry's good," King Akio explained. Akari looked to her servants, who all had looks that said "Please don't go, Akari. You'll be leaving us behind". Akari smiled.

"Don't worry, guys, I will only be gone for a little while. I promise to write letters to you and to send you gifts from the exotic places i've been to," Akari said, causing Nan, Oliver, Bixby, Leni, and Ein to break down and cry. They all hugged Akari.

"We'll miss you, Princess Akari! Be careful out there!" Akari's N.O.B.L.E. servants cried.

"Akari, the Capricorns are about to leave," Thierry reminded Akari. King Akio patted her on the shoulder.

"Good luck out there, princess. Your dreams are waiting for you out at sea," King Akio told his daughter.

"Well, bye, everyone. I'll be back before you know it," Akari said before she and Thierry turned back and left the royal palace.

"Take care! We'll be waiting for you!" King Akio, Nan, Oliver, Bixby, Leni, and Ein called out to the princess and her bodyguard as they exited the palace. Before they knew it, Akari and Thierry were approaching the Sunrise Bridge.

"I think we're going to have a wonderful time with these Capicorn Pirates. We'll get to see exotic destinations, meet fantastic people, and we'll get to be on the voyage of a lifetime. What do you think?" Thierry asked Akari as they crossed the Sunset Bridge and toward the Island of Eternal Day and the Capricorns Pirates waiting at the end of the bridge.

"Come on, Akari, let's go on adventures together!" Yuki-Rin shouted. Akari smiled.

"Yes, let's go," Akari said as she and Thierry made their way to their new lives at sea.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Two new crew members joining on the day a very important episode of One Piece airs? Bueno.

Time for the updating crew standings!

******Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musicians - Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailors - Matsu Takeshima and Aki Chung-Feng  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Thieves - Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki  
Chroniclers - Kaoru Kimura and Mina Nishikori  
Boat Rigger - Showtarou Shinohara  
Mascot - Ajax  
Doctor - Ageha Midori**  
**Dancer - Akari Shimura  
Helmsman - Thierry Brighton**

**Review if you want to see the new arc begin! **


	31. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Author's Note: **If this fanfic were an anime, this would be considered a filler episode. A very cheesey filler episode.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece and his fans own the occasionally cheesey fanfics that are written.**

* * *

Ch. 31: "Should I Stay or Should I Go?"

A couple of nights later, Aki found herself unable to sleep. She knew that the island where her aunt lived was the next island coming up, and she knew that she and Showtarou were going to have to say good-bye to everyone. The situation was saddening, and, Aki constantly wished that her mother was still alive, but, the Capricorns lived on the same island as them so she wouldn't have to be a filthy, muderous pirate, even if the Capricorns WEREN'T filthy or murderous.

With a sigh, Aki got up and decided to see if the other Capricorns were asleep. All of the rooms seemed dark and closed, but, Aki noticed that the kitchen was lit up and open. Expecting Sebastian to be inside the kitchen, Aki went inside the kitchen, where Matsu was reading.

"Couldn't sleep?" Matsu asked Aki.

"No, I couldn't," Aki said as she sat down next to Matsu.

"Anything on your mind? I'm sure your mother's death recently has caused many sleepless nights," Matsu asked Aki.

"Well, as you know already, Showtarou is bringing me to my aunt so I can follow through with the arranged marriage she set, which my mother was against. I most likely have to leave the crew permanetly because of it, but, then again, I don't want to leave," Aki explained.

"I see... I know how hard it is to lose your mother," Matsu commented.

"You lost your mother too? What happened?" Aki asked Matsu.

"Remember two years ago when the Straw Hat Pirates declared war on the World Government? Well, around the same time, a huge, yearly storm called the 'Aqua Laguna' hit my hometown of Water Seven," Matsu explained.

"What's the Aqua Laguna?" Aki asked, tilting her head a bit.

"It's a big storm with very high tides, high winds, and heavy rain that hits Water Seven every year. My mother got swept away by the huge waves while trying to protect the family yacht," Matsu explained.

"That must really suck," Aki commented.

"It did. Shortly after that, I was hired for a secretary job in Baleeira Porto – which is in the East Blue – and I moved there, leaving behind friends and family," Matsu sadly explained. Aki sighed.

"I don't want to leave any of you behind all because of so-called 'family tradition'. I made a promise with somebody on this crew that we were going to stay together forever," Aki explained.

"Ooh! Is it a boy?" Matsu asked Aki, who blushed.

"Yes. He's kind, loving, handsome, AND his relationship with his brothers is very cute," Aki explained with a giggle. Matsu smiled.

"I think you described either Heathcliffe or his brothers. Don't get me wrong, they are pretty handsome and... How do I put this? Ah-hah! I'd say they're pretty fashionable," Matsu explained. "As for me, there's somebody i've known since childhood that is perfect for me."

"What's he like?" Aki asked Matsu.

"Hmm... He's very polite and well-bred, he comes from a wealthy family, we've been friends since birth, and –" Matsu explained before somebody else joined them.

"Am I disturbing your slumber party?"

Matsu and Aki looked up, and they noticed that Kartik had entered the room.

"We couldn't sleep," Aki explained.

"Me neither. How about we all have a cup of tea and then we can get some sleep? Don't want to be tired for when we see the next island tomorrow," Kartik suggested. A few minutes after having her cup of tea, Aki headed back to her room. But, Aki found herself going to the room of Heathcliffe and his brothers.

"_Sarutobi-kun made a promise to me that we would stay together. I hope he really meant it_," Aki thought to herself as she silently crept into the bedroom. Soren was laying flat on his back, Holden was on his side, hugging (and drooling on) his pillow, and Heathcliffe was in the middle bed, sleeping peacefully. All Heathcliffe wore was a pair of tight, black sweatpants, making Aki blush slightly at his lanky figure. Aki walked over to Heathcliffe and stroked his hair, waking him up.

"Oh! Aki, what are you doing here?" Heathcliffe whispered to Aki.

"I couldn't sleep, Sarutobi-kun," Aki anwsered. Heathcliffe smiled.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," Heathcliffe re-assured Aki as he got up from his bed and began to walk with Aki to her room.

"So, what's up?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"It's just the whole thing with my arranged marriage and how I don't want to leave you guys," Aki explained as they arrived at her room. Aki lied down on her bed.

"That really does suck. I REALLY don't want you to leave. It would be heartbreaking to see you go," Heathcliffe explained as he tucked Aki in.

"It really does. I wish you could come with me, Sarutobi-kun," Aki explained.

"Me too. I'd even bring Holden and Soren – no, the entire crew – along with us so our adventures never end," Heathcliffe explained.

"You know what, Sarutobi-kun? Bring the crew with me to my aunt's, and we'll see what happens from there," Aki explained.

"I will, Aki. I will do it for you," Heathcliffe anwsered before he and Aki hugged. Within a few minutes, Heathcliffe found himself falling asleep, listening to Aki's heartbeat and her breathing.

* * *

"Bro, get up!"

"Yeah, bro! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

Heathcliffe awoke, with Holden and Soren already dressed and standing above him.

"Where were you last night, bro?" Holden asked Heathcliffe as he got up.

"Oh, Aki was having trouble falling asleep, so I decided to stay with her until she fell asleep. But, somehow I fell asleep while waiting for Aki to fall asleep," Heathcliffe explained as he stretched out his arms. "I'm suprised that she isn't up yet."

"Well, you're going to have to shower and dress fast if you want breakfast. Sebastian made donuts for us," Soren explained.

"Donuts? Hell yeah!" Heathcliffe said before he ran out of the room. Holden and Soren sweatdropped as Aki got up.

"Good morning, Aki!" Holden greeted in a cheesy way. Soren elbowed him. "Sebastian made donuts for everyone, so, you should hurry up with your hair and clothes if you want one!"

"Ah! Morning, Holden, Soren! Was that Heathcliffe just now?" Aki asked Holden and Soren.

"Yeah," Soren and Holden anwsered as Aki walked over to her closet to get ready for the day. In the kitchen/dining area, everyone was taking notice of a shirtless Heathcliffe eating lots of donuts.

"You are worse than Kazuma," Hana commented as she shook her head.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Told you this was like a filler episode.

**Review if you don't want a filler chapter.**


	32. Family Values! Showtarou vs Aki!

**Author's Note: **Be warned: You probably WILL tear up at this chapter (like I did). Yes, it's very surprising, since it is coming from somebody who mainly writes crack fics.

**Disclaimer: Oda-sensei owns One Piece and Utada Hikaru owns the song "Simple and Clean".**

* * *

Ch. 32: "Family Values! Showtarou vs. Aki!"

Later that day, the Capricorns were docking at the Island of Blue Bloods, the island where Aki's aunt and Showtarou's mom lives on.

"Alright, as promised, you will get to see my aunt. But, be warned, she is pretty mean and scary," Aki explained.

"How wealthy is she?" Hana asked Aki.

"She's pretty wealthy, but, not wealthy enough to be a Tenryuubito," Aki explained.

"Good, good. We won't have to worry about our covers being blown, being sold into slavery, or murdered," Hana said as they approached an arch that said "With wealth, power, and prestige come responsibilites – Noblesse Oblige".

"'With wealth, power, and prestige come responsibilities'? Huh?" Heathcliffe said to himself as they passed under the threshold of the arch. Aki smiled.

"It's this island's motto. This island is the richest island on the Grand Line, but, yet, it isn't populated by any World Nobles. Because of that, pirates like to pillage this island and steal from the rich," Aki explained.

"Cool! I hope we get to fight some fellow pirate crews for their loot!" Yuki-Rin said excitedly.

"You probably will, Yuki-Rin. You probably will," Aki said before somebody grabbed her shoulders. Aki looked up, and she saw that it was one of her aunt's butlers.

"Huh? What the –" Aki asked herself before the butler cut her off.

"There you are, Mistress Aki. Your aunt and your future husband have been expecting you. Go wash your hair, put on a dress, and be ready to meet your future husband," The butler instructed before he let go of Aki. Aki looked to her nakama, who were stunned that Aki and Showtarou were really going to leave them. All Aki could do from crying in front of her nakama was bite her lip and do as she was told.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Aki emerged onto the decks of the Hyperion wearing a lavender cheongsam with black trim and black frog clasps and black high heels. Despite wearing an outfit that reminded her of home and her mother, Aki was really sad and nervous.

"Ready to go, Aki?" Showtarou asked her cousin, who turned to her fellow Capricorn Pirates.

"Can't I say good-bye to everyone?" Aki asked Showtarou.

"I suppose. It's not like mommy dearest has anything better to do than sit around with a random man who is marrying you," Showtarou anwsered.

"Alright then... Everyone, I wish I could've stayed on this crew longer. I learned over these last couple of weeks that piracy isn't THAT LOW or THAT BAD, and, if I had my way, I would stay with you guys. Unfortunately, things happened, and we have to part ways here. Even though i'm not to blame for this whole marriage deal... I'm sorry I have to leave all of you behind. I'm sorry for listening to my evil aunt. And, most of all... I'm sorry that I will most likely never see any of you again," Aki told the crew before turning her back on them. But, Yuki-Rin stopped her.

"Aki, stop!" Yuki-Rin ordered. Aki, with her head bowed, just ignored her. "Aki Chung-Feng, by orders of your captain, come back here!"

Aki turned back and Yuki-Rin approached her.

"I know you and Showtarou may have just been sailing with us as temporary passengers, but, in the processs, you got caught up in our crazy adventures, and, well, you became our nakama. We don't want to see you leave forever, so... You and Showtarou are official members of the Capricorn Pirates," Yuki-Rin said.

Aki grinned slightly, but, she was still very heartbroken.

"Thank you, Yuki-Rin. I feel very honored," Aki said with a bow.

"We promise to write to you and tell you everything about the Grand Line," Kartik promised.

"We'll also send you exotic gifts from all of the places we go to," Hana added.

"Don't worry, Aki, we'll always be waiting for you to come back," Kazuma said.

"But... Will I ever come back to you guys?" Aki asked everyone. Heathcliffe stepped foward.

"Aki, let me tell you a couple of things. You are going to come back to us, and, if not, we will come to you. Just don't be scared," Heathcliffe advised Aki.

"S-Sarutobi-kun... Don't leave me!" Aki cried, finally breaking down into tears. Heathcliffe grabbed her.

"I already told you, we'll meet again. Now, you should go out there and do what is expected of you," Heathcliffe said.

"He's right, Aki, maybe we should go now," Showtarou said, almost mockingly. Aki glared at him.

"I won't do it! I hate my husband, even though I haven't met him! And, do you know why, Showtarou?" Aki asked her cousin.

"Do you miss your mommy?" Showtarou asked Aki, who slapped him.

"You don't understand! These people are my friends, and there's no way I can part from them!" Aki shouted. Showtarou got up from the ground.

"Aki Chung-Feng, you listen to me! I am your cousin, the son of your Aunt Sheena – who has given me strict orders to bring you here for your marriage -, and you will listen to me!" Showtarou yelled.

"I won't, I won't, I WON'T!" Aki shouted. A moment passed in silence before Showtarou's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

"What... What happened?" Aki asked herself, trying to regain the elegant, lady-like composure she had before.

"I dunno, but, it seemed like you said some pretty harsh things to him," Sebastian said as Ageha began checking over Showtarou.

"It appears that Showtarou is probably suffering from some exhaustion. I'll have him rest up in the sick bay for the time being," Ageha explained before carrying Showtarou off.

"Well, then, I suppose it is time for Mistress Aki to go," The butler said sadly.

"I can't, yet. I need to tell somebody on this crew something very important," Aki said.

"Go ahead," The butler said. Aki turned to Heathcliffe.

"Sarutobi-kun, out of everyone on this crew, you're the one I feel the closest to. I want you to know this one thing before I leave. I... I love you. Don't leave me," Aki pleaded. "You're kind, loving, brave, and, most of all, handsome. Please, don't leave me."

"Aki... You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. In fact, I am in love with you. I will go with you, no matter what," Heathcliffe explained as he pulled Aki closer to him. Just as they were about to have their first kiss, the butler grabbed Aki by her dress collar.

"She's her husband's property now. As members of the wealthy elite, Aki is doing good for her family and her husband's family. That is her noblesse oblige to her future family, the society of this island, and the world," The butler explained before he walked away.

_When you walk away_  
_ You don't hear me say, "Please,_  
_ Oh, baby, don't go"_  
_ Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_ It's hard to let it go_

"SARUTOBI-KUN! HELP ME!" A tearful Aki cried as the butler carried her to an awaiting rickshaw.

"Aki! No! COME BACK!" Heathcliffe yelled as the rickshaw cruised out of sight. Heathcliffe sunk to his knees and began to cry. "WHY?"

"Cheer up, bro, i'm sure she'll be okay," Holden said as he pulled Heathcliffe up and gave him a hug.

"Your touch... It reminds me of – That's it! I'm going after her alone!" Heathcliffe yelled.

"Heathcliffe, what do you mean?" Yuki-Rin asked Heathcliffe.

"She's my beloved – Our beloved! I'm going to go get her back for us, and I am going to do it alone!" Heathcliffe explained.

"Are you bloody crazy? You can't just go and –" Molly asked Heathcliffe, who cut her off.

"If you need me, I am going to go suit up, since there's no way in hell that I am getting caught rescuing the girl I love," Heathcliffe said before making his way to his room to prepare for rescuing Aki.

* * *

**Ending Note: **I had the T.V. on to some random song countdown when I was working on this chapter, and, when I got to the Aki x Heathcliffe parts, Rihanna's "Umbrella" came up on the countdown and I teared up.

And, so, that is how I almost cried when writing one of my own fics.

If you want to see something funny after reading this chapter, go check out my new One Piece fanfic "**Of Vegas Marriages, Genderbends, and Kenan and Kel**". It is seriously a very funny and random fanfic that includes fem!Shanks, a trip to Las Vegas gone VERY VERY wrong, and, for the yaoi fans, Doflamingo x Crocodile.

**Review this fic and "Of Vegas Marriages, Genderbends, and Kenan and Kel"!**


	33. The Lone Journey Begins

**Author's Note: **And, so, Heathcliffe's quest begins. I decided to change this arc around so it's about Heathcliffe sneaking Aki (and a potential new crew mate) off of the island so the arc villain doesn't find out that Aki disobeyed her.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 33: "The Lone Journey Begins."

A few minutes later, Heathcliffe was getting dressed in a tuxedo, since we was going to pose as a butler in order to rescue Aki.

"Need any help?" Kartik asked Heathcliffe as he poked his head in.

"Yeah... I just need help with my tie," Heathcliffe anwsered. Kartik walked over and tied his tie correctly.

"You know, you don't have to go at this alone. A few of us can come with you to make sure anything doesn't go wrong," Kartik reminded Heathcliffe as he finished up tying Heathcliffe's tie.

"It's okay, Kartik, I can do it alone. I want her handsome knight in shining armor – me – to come and rescue her, no matter what the cost," Heathcliffe explained has he put on his suit jacket.

"Is Isabella going?" Kartik asked Heathcliffe.

"Nope. Not even Isabella will come," Heathcliffe said. "Wait... She will, but, she'll be in my scythe for most of the time."

"That's pretty bold of you to go alone without any of us," Kartik remarked.

"I know," Heathcliffe said with a nervous laugh as he attempted to comb back his spiky, greasy, shaggy, messy hair.

"Before you go, take these. They will help disguise you," Kartik said before handing a pair of glasses to Heathcliffe, who put them on.

"Are these –" Heathcliffe asked before Kartik cut him off.

"Oh, these are a spare pair. You'll see fine," Kartik explained.

"Well, i'm off," Heathcliffe said.

"Good luck. We'll be rooting for you to get Aki back," Kartik said as Heathcliffe walked onto the deck.

"Oh, my gosh! Heathcliffe, you look so handsome!" Matsu said.

"Well, it's part of what I have to do. After all, I am quite the handsome ladykiller," Heathcliffe said with a wink. Only a few of the females blushed.

"Bro, stop embarassing yourself," Soren told Heathcliffe.

"I'm not, Soren. I'm trying to get into character as a suave and sexually appealing butler," Heathcliffe explained.

"You seem so dedicated to this disguise, Heathcliffe. Can I please join you as a maid?" Yuki-Rin asked Heathcliffe.

"I dunno. It may be too dangerous out there. This is a big place, and we can't get seperated," Heathcliffe explained before Ajax flew onto his shoulder.

"That's it! Ajax will serve as a go-between for us in case we need it," Heathcliffe said. "Ajax, circle the island, since you need a good flight. If I need you, I will call for you, okay?"

"Coo, coo!" Ajax anwsered with a salute of his wing.

"Good. I'll see you all soon. Aki will be back with us faster than you can sing "Bink's Saké"," Heathcliffe explained before he left the ship.

"Good luck out there!" Hana called out.

"We're counting on you, bro!" Holden and Soren called out. Heathcliffe turned back to wave at the crew as he passed under the same threshold Aki got stopped by that butler.

"Excuse me, what is your business on this island?" A sheriff asked Heathcliffe.

"Well, I have come to bring my mistress to her groom's house. They are to be married soon, and having my mistress be brought to her new home by her favorite butler will cheer her up very much," Heathcliffe explained.

"Where does she live?" The sheriff asked Heathcliffe.

"I belive she lives with a... What was her name? Ah, yes, a Mrs. Shinohara," Heathcliffe anwsered. The shreiff looked at his records of who came and left the island.

"According to my records, Sheena Shinohara is leaving the island today to take care of some business on our sister island, and she won't be back until next week," The sheriff explained. "But, it takes a few hours to even a day to get from here to the Shinohara Chateau, so, I suggest you pace yourself."

"Thank you, good sir. Have a nice day," Heathcliffe said before walking off.

"You too," The sheriff called out to Heathcliffe.

"If i'm going to rescue Aki, I better buy some supplies for the long road ahead. Maybe I should buy some stuff for Aki to keep her in good spirits," Heathcliffe thought to himself as he entered a small store.

"Welcome to the Ensoleillé Town market! How may we serve you today?" The shopkeeper asked Heathcliffe.

"Yes, I would a loaf of bread, a bar of soap, some cheese, some ham, a pack of matches, some pork buns, some juice and a bag of cookies. Oh, and I want two of your finest chocolate bars, a dozen cream puffs, some strawberries, some whipped cream, some chocolate syrup, and a dozen roses, all in a seperate bag," Heathcliffe anwsered.

"You're buying a lot of stuff there. Are you going to impress anybody?" The shopkeeper asked Heathcliffe as he bagged his purchases.

"Well... Yes, I am," Heathcliffe anwsered.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The shopkeeper asked Heathcliffe.

"Please get me to the directions to the Shinohara Chateau. That's where my girlfriend is," Heathcliffe is.

"You're going to have to go to La Ville de Gaieté, our neighboring village a few hours north of here. The Shinohara Chateau is in that village, and it's the large, stone chateau outside of the town," The shopkeeper explained. Heathcliffe put some money on the counter and grabbed his bags.

"Keep the change. I need to get to the woman I love," Heathcliffe said before he exited the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shinohara Chateau in La Ville de Gaieté, Aki was sitting down on a couch in an ornate living room, when her Aunt Sheena entered. She had very short, icy-blue hair, black eyes, and purple-reddish lips. She wore a black corset, a dark red, denim jacket, black skinny jeans, and black, high-heeled boots.

"Aki, I am going over to Sakurai Island for the week to oversee the wedding preperations. While I am gone, you are to entertain and get to know your future husband. I expect you to be on friendly terms with him by the time you get to Sakurai Island next week. Is that clear?" Sheena asked Aki.

"Yes, auntie," Aki said with a nod.

"Now then, I will see you on your wedding day. Remember to be a proper lady and remember to be nice to your future husband," Sheena reminded Aki before she left. Aki sighed as a maid entered.

"Mistress Aki, I made some green tea for you and your husband," The maid said as she put a pot of tea and two cups onto the table.

"Thank you, ma'am," Aki said before the maid left. Aki poured herself a cup of tea and sighed.

"_I remember... Mother loved green tea... I wish she were here right now_," Aki thought to herself. "_Okay, both mother AND Sarutobi-kun_."

"Aki, your fianceé is here!"

The entrance of the maid and Aki's fianceé snapped Aki out of her thoughts. Aki's fianceé had blue, chin-lengh hair, and black eyes. He wore a white T-shirt under a long, unbuttoned, green coat, blue jeans, and black shoes. Aki grimaced a bit, seeing as this man wasn't the suave, lecherous bachelor Aki was assuming her fianceé was.

"Mistress Aki, this is Gareth Archer, your fianceé," The maid introduced Gareth to Aki. Gareth smirked.

"Hello, Aki. It is a pleasure to meet you," Gareth greeted. Aki gulped. Was this going to be a sadistic and cruel man?

* * *

**Ending Note: **Uh-oh! Heathcliffe might want to hurry up and get to Aki!

**Review if you Heathcliffe x Aki fans want Heathcliffe and Aki to re-unite.**


	34. Heathcliffe, Meet Gareth

**Author's Note: **I should slow down with updating this fic and update "**The DysFUNctional Pirates**". The only problem is that I'm having some writer's block with that fic. If anybody has good chapter ideas for "**The DysFUNctional Pirates**", please tell me in a review or a PM so I can get the fic back on track.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 34: "Heathcliffe, Meet Gareth."

Gareth took his seat on the couch across from Aki.

"So, what's that you're drinking?" Gareth asked Aki.

"Green tea. Do you... Want some?" Aki asked Gareth.

"No, I'm good," Gareth said. Aki grew silent. "Don't be shy, I don't bite."

"Uhh... Okay," Aki said nervously. Gareth smirked.

"I think you're just shy," Gareth teased. Aki gasped.

"Let me say this upfront – I am not in love with you. My heart belongs to somebody else," Aki explained with a cross of her arms.

"Honey, I'm not even in love with you either. How are we going to work things out and get the fuck out of this wedding?" Gareth asked Aki. By now, she could hear Heathcliffe's words echoing through her brain.

"_Aki, let me tell you a couple of things. You are going to come back to us, and, if not, we will come to you. Just don't be scared_..."

"_Aki... You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. In fact, I am in love with you. I will go with you, no matter what_."

Tears began to fall from Aki's eyes.

"Gareth, we WILL get out of this marriage and we will get away from my aunt. My handsome prince is coming for me, I just know it," Aki explained. But, Gareth just laughed.

"Handsome prince? The hell?" Gareth cried, holding back laughter.

"You don't understand! He's my boyfriend! I confessed my love for him a few hours back, and, we didn't even kiss when I got taken away! You should really see how wonderful and handsome he is and not just laugh about it!" Aki explained. Gareth stopped laughing.

"Alright, i'll stop, i'll stop. It looks like i'll have to meet this guy for myself," Gareth said. Aki smiled slightly.

"You should, Gareth. Heathcliffe Sarutobi really is a wonderful guy," Aki said.

* * *

By dusk, Heathcliffe arrived at the outskirts of La Ville de Gaieté, and he decided to stop for a little bit by the river that ran out of town.

"By now, Aki is probably with some older guy who is much more handsome than me, and she's probably either very scared or just contempt," Heathcliffe said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the river. An image of a very handsome, wealthy-looking man popped into his head.

"No! I can't let that happen! I must show Aki and whoever this guy is how handsome and loveable I am! I am not losing Aki to a stuck-up prick!" Heathcliffe said to his reflection.

"Stop talking to yourself like you're crazy. I think you are handsome and loveable. If I were alive, i'd always pinch your cheeks, run my fingers through your hair, and, most of all, tell you how handsome you are and how much girls will go crazy over you," Isabella told Heathcliffe.

"You... Really think so?" Heathcliffe asked Isabella, who floated over to him.

"I think so. With those looks, you were able to get a very beautiful girl and make her yours. Now, go out there and get the girl!" Isabella encouraged Heathcliffe.

"Yeah! I'll go out there and save Aki!" Heathcliffe said with a pump of his fist. Later that night, Heathcliffe finally arrived at the Shinohara Chateau.

"So, this is the place? Just as I expected," Heathcliffe said with a nod. He walked up to the door and knocked on it with the door knocker.

"Well, here goes nothing. I'm not afraid of you, Mrs. Shinohara and whoever Aki's husband is," Heathcliffe said to himself.

"Coward," Isabella taunted from inside Heathcliffe's scythe.

"Shut up!" Heathcliffe yelled to his scythe. A butler anwsered the door.

"I'm here for the new butler job," Heathcliffe announced.

"A butler? Mistress Sheena didn't hire –" The butler said before Heathcliffe cut him off.

"I was hired by Mistress Aki's groom's family," Heathcliffe explained.

"Head inside," The butler explained. Upstairs, in her bedroom, Aki was looking out the window, waiting for something – anything – to get out of this marriage.

"I wonder if everyone followed through on their promise to return to me," Aki said as the door knocked. "Come in!"

Heathcliffe entered and approached Aki.

"Hi there, beautiful," Heathcliffe whispered into Aki's ear. Aki turned back and broke into a grin.

"Sarutobi-kun! You came back! You came back!" Aki cheered before Heathcliffe gave her a big hug.

"I missed you so much, Aki," Heathcliffe said lovingly to Aki.

"Me too," Aki said as they sat down on the bed. "I'm glad you came to save me, Sarutobi-kun. You really are my handsome prince to my princess."

"Yep, i'm your handsome knight to your beautiful princess," Heathcliffe said as he pulled Aki closer.

"What's in the bag?" Aki asked Heathcliffe, who picked up the bag.

"The Log Pose for this island doesn't reset for another couple of days, so, I brought you some stuff to cheer you up," Heathcliffe explained as he began pulling out the two chocolate bars.

"Chocolate? How did you –" Aki asked before Heathcliffe cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"I'm not supposed to be here, really. Don't tell your husband i'm here," Heathcliffe whispered into Aki's ear.

"Well, Sarutobi-kun, it's okay. I'm not even attracted to this guy, and he's not even attracted to me, so, we're trying to figure out how to run away from here so I can come back to the crew," Aki explained.

"Perfect! If this guy has nowhere to go, maybe he can join the crew! He sounds like a good man!" Heathcliffe said.

"Yeah, it seems like the poor guy has nowhere to go when we leave," Aki said with a sigh. Heathcliffe tilted her face up to his face.

"Aki, don't be sad. As soon as we get back to the Hyperion, we're leaving this place for good and we can be together, like I promised," Heathcliffe explained.

"Oh, Sarutobi-kun! You are the best boyfriend ever!" Aki said before she hugged Heathcliffe.

* * *

"What the hell?"

The next thing Heathcliffe knew, was that he found himself waking up next to Aki and Gareth was standing in the doorway. Heathcliffe slowly got up.

"Who the hell are you?" Heathcliffe asked Gareth.

"I'm Gareth Archer, Aki's fianceé. Now, who the hell are you?" Gareth asked Heathcliffe, who grabbed his scythe.

"I'm Heathcliffe Sarutobi, Aki's boyfriend. If I discover that you've been doing terrible things to Aki or are planning to do so, I will eviscerate you and leave you for dead at your supposed wedding altar," Heathcliffe threatened.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down, loverboy. I didn't do ANYTHING to Aki, and I will not. I don't even have any feelings of attraction for her," Gareth argued.

"I was trying to protect my beloved, who is scared and wants to go back to our pirate crew," Heathcliffe explained.

"Wait... A PIRATE CREW?" Gareth asked Heathcliffe.

"Yep. I'm a musician and Aki's a tailor for the Capricorn Pirates," Heathcliffe explained.

"Alright, will you do something for me if I do something for you two in return?" Gareth asked Heathcliffe.

"Go ahead," Heathcliffe anwsered.

"If I help you and your girlfriend get back to your crew, can you please get your captain to let me join? I will literally have nowhere to go if I don't join," Gareth explained.

"What happened to your home? Are you able to go back home?" Aki asked Gareth.

"Well... I don't know where my home is. I lost all of my memories from a mining accident my parents were in when I was thirteen to about a year ago. Although I know my name and the fact I came from the North or West Blue, I have no memories of my family, the island I live on, or how I got to the Grand Line. So, will you help me out?" Gareth asked Heathcliffe and Aki.

"We will, but, there is one problem. We can't leave the island for a few days, because that's how long the Log Pose takes to reset from this island's magnetic field," Heathcliffe explained.

"Bummer. I guess we'll just use that time to think of an escape plan," Gareth said.

"I guess we will, my man," Heathcliffe said.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see the escape plan put into motion. Oh, and give me some ideas for "The DysFUNctional Pirates".**


	35. Take me Back Back Home

**Author's Note: **I am getting way too many ideas for this arc.

Speaking of arcs, this is the last arc in the **Noblesse Oblige Saga**. But, have no fear, the **Karakuri Island Saga **is going to be next, and i'm either going to start it with the **School for Wayward Girls Arc **or **Triad Arc**, both of which will have new members joining the crew. So, enough rambling, let's begin this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece, yet again.**

* * *

Ch. 35: "Take me Back... Back Home."

That night, after a long day of discussing ways of how they could get off the island and get to safety, Aki and Heathcliffe were preparing to go to sleep.

"I can't wait to get out of this place, Sarutobi-kun. Even this chateau is depressing," Aki said as Heathcliffe tucked her in for bed.

"Don't worry, Aki. We can go out for a picnic or a shopping trip into town tomorrow to cheer you up. Plus, we need some new clothes to disguise us as we leave the island," Heathcliffe explained as he stroked Aki's hair.

"That's a great idea, Sarutobi-kun. I would like some new clothes," Aki said Heathcliffe grinned and gave Aki a hug.

"Anything for you, my love. Good night," Heathcliffe said before lying down and turning off the light.

"Good night, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Aki, it's time for breakfast!"

Aki awoke and found herself in a totally different place many miles from the Shinohara Chateau – Her own bedroom back at her house in the East Blue.

"All of this... Was a dream?" Aki asked herself as she got up from her bed and walked over to her closet, where her many clothes were still inside.

"Maybe the whole nightmare of mother dying and me getting married was all a horrific dream," Aki said. After changing into a red, Chinese-styled shirt, black pants, and black flats, Aki went to the kitchen, where she saw the last person she expected to – Her own mother, who was standing over a plate of breakfast pasteries and a cup of tea.

"Happy birthday, Aki! You are a year older, and you get even prettier by the year!" Aki's mother said. Aki stood there in confusion. Was the scenario she was in right now a dream, or was the whole voyage with the Capricorns a dream?

"Thank you, mother," Aki said before she hugged her. The two then sat down for breakfast.

"Are you ready for your party tonight?" Aki's mother asked Aki.

"My birthday party? Yes, mother, I am," Aki anwsered.

"You don't seem so excited about it. I mean, you'll be wearing a nice dress with your hair done and you will probably get to dance with that Teinosuke boy you're always talking about," Aki's mother explained. Aki figured that now was the time to ask her about that one boy who was on her mind ever since she woke up.

"Mother, do you know any boys named Heathcliffe Sarutobi?" Aki blurted out.

"Heathcliffe Sarutobi? With a last name like 'Sarutobi', he has to be one of the descendants of Celestial Dragon Saint Sarutobi. Why do you ask?" Aki's mother asked her. Aki sighed.

"I had a dream I was forced to become a pirate in order for my survival, and I met this Heathcliffe Sarutobi boy. He was really handsome and kind, and we both fell in love. We didn't even kiss for the first time when you woke me up," Aki explained with a sad sigh.

"Aki, I don't personally know this boy you're talking about, but, he does sound like a very nice boy," Aki's mother said before she got up. "I'm going off to work. Do you need me to pick up anything at the store on the way home?"

"No, mother," Aki said. Aki's mother ruffled her hair and kissed Aki on the cheek.

"Well, i'm off. If you're going out, please be sure to be back around five so we can get you ready for the party," Aki's mother explained before she left the house.

"See you later, mother!" Aki said to her mother.

* * *

Later that day, Aki left the slightly large house she and her mother shared so she could go for a walk. As she was walking, somebody ran up to her.

"Yoo-hoo, Aki!"

A girl with short, blue hair and black eyes ran up to Aki. She wore a black tank-top, black jeans, and white sneakers. Joining her was a boy with short, black hair and black eyes. He wore oval-shaped glasses, a dark-green, long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Oh! Hello, Yuno. Hello, Teinosuke," Aki greeted her two friends.

"Hey, Aki. Listen, I can't come to your birthday party tonight, so, happy birthday!" Yuno explained as she gave Aki a box. Aki opened it, and pulled out a light-blue cheongsam with orange, green, and purple flowers on it.

"It's pretty. Thank you, Yuno," Aki thanked her friend.

"No problem. It comes from the heart, really, since I have capoeira lessons tonight and I can't come to the party. I'm sure it will be fun," Yuno explained.

"You're just looking for an excuse to not wear a dress," Teinosuke pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Tei-chan! It's not my fault sensei scheduled the capoeira lessons for Friday nights!" Yuno argued. Aki giggled.

"Can't you two get along? It's my birthday, after all," Aki explained.

"Yes it is, Aki-chan. I certainetly can't wait to dance with you tonight," Teinosuke explained as the three walked into town.

"Well, Teinosuke, about that..." Aki said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"About what?" Teinosuke asked Aki.

"There's this boy I met in my dreams, and I am in total love with him," Aki explained.

"Let me guess; Is it Black Leg Sanji?" Yuno asked Aki. (1)

"No! There's no way i'd love a pervert like him!" Aki cried.

"Then, who is it? Tell us, please!" Yuno begged. Aki just sighed.

"His name is Heathcliffe Sarutobi, and we fell in love in my dreams," Aki explained as a blush slowly developed on her cheeks.

"Heathcliffe Sarutobi? As in, that relative of Saint Sarutobi who died?" Teinosuke asked Aki.

"Yep. He was alive and well in my dreams," Aki explained.

"Aki's got a boyfriend! Aki's got a boyfriend!" Yuno sang out loud.

"Do not! Heck, I don't even know if I really know him," Aki said. Teinosuke chuckled.

"Well, you did spend time with him in your dream, right? So, you must know him," Teinosuke explained.

* * *

That night, at the party, Aki stood alone in the crowd, since her mother fell ill while at work and she needed to rest. Aki was now wearing a green Chinese dress with yellow bamboo stalks on it and black high-heels. She saw no sign of Teinosuke and definitely no sign of Yuno.

"Hey there, beautiful, do you want to dance?"

Aki turned back, expecting to see Teinosuke. Instead, she saw a familiar boy with soft, spiky-ish, black hair, and black eyes who wore a black suit with a black tie and a white shirt.

"_Is this... Heathcliffe Sarutobi_?" Aki thought to herself before she decided on dancing with this person. "Yes, I would love to dance."

Aki grabbed the hand of the boy, and they began to dance a waltz. All Aki could focus on was how much she was reminded of Heathcliffe.

"_I can't believe it! I must be dancing with THE Heathcliffe Sarutobi! I knew he was that handsome boy in my dream_!" Aki thought to herself. It seemed as soon as the dance began, their dance stopped as the orchestra finished their music number.

"You're a beautiful and lovely girl. I want you to be my lover," The Heathcliffe look-a-like said before leaning in to kiss Aki. Just as he was about to kiss Aki, Teinosuke ran into the ballroom looking panicked.

"Aki, come quick! Your mother is dying!" Teinosuke pleaded. Aki gasped and sank to her knees.

"No... She can't be... Mother was fine this morning!" Aki cried as tears began to form.

"She was fine, but, my father – a doctor – discovered that your mother recently contracted a fatal disease. Since she is in the late stages of the disease, it is unlikely that treatment will help. I'm very sorry," Teinosuke explained. Aki cried even harder.

"No! Mother can't die! She's the best person in the world, and she can't leave me behind! No! No! No!" Aki sobbed. Then, she awoke next to Heathcliffe back at the Shinohara Chateau on the Island of Blue Bloods on the Grand Line.

"No!" Aki cried, awaking Heathcliffe.

"Aki, what's wrong?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"I had another nightmare about my mother. This time, I dreamt I was re-living the last days I saw my mother alive," Aki said, on the verge of tears. Heathcliffe hugged her.

"Don't cry, i'm here. There's nothing to be sad or scared about," Heathcliffe explained as he dried Aki's tears.

"I... I want my mommy," Aki said.

"You do have your mother. There's a little bit of her as your soul on the inside and as your beauty on the outside," Heathcliffe explained.

"Sarutobi-kun, that was one of the most touching things you have ever said," Aki pointed out before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Heathcliffe blushed before kissing Aki on the their lips parted, Aki smiled.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-kun. I feel much better now," Aki said. Heathcliffe ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"I'm glad you are. Now, go to sleep. We have a big journey back to the Capricorns coming up, and you don't want to be tired for that," Heathcliffe said before giving Aki one final kiss before heading to sleep. After sitting in the dark for a few moments, Aki layed down and fell asleep, Heathcliffe's words still fresh in her mind.

"_You do have your mother. There's a little bit of her as your soul on the inside and as your beauty on the outside_."

* * *

**Ending Note: (1) - Yeah, I just had to throw in a reference to Sanji. XD**

**Review if you want to see the escape finally happen.**


	36. Escape From the Island of Blue Bloods!

**Author's Note: **Before we begin this chapter, I would like to say something very serious concerning this fic...

**Happy 100 reviews! We made it! Yahoo! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic! And, to add to that, we are almost at fifty chapters! I am planning a special omake to celebrate 100 reviews!**

**Speaking of omakes, we have a fan-requested omake at the end of this chapter. This is not the special omake I promised, but, it's still good.**

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still holds the rights to One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 36: "Escape From the Island of Blue Bloods!"

The next day, Aki, Gareth, and Heathcliffe got some bad news that was defintely going to get in the way of their escape.

"I just got this telegram from your mom. It says that our engagement ball is tonight," Gareth said as he slammed the telegram onto the table. Aki read over it.

"She... She can't do this! Auntie Sheena can't do this!" Aki cried. Heathcliffe hugged her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't worry, we will think of something," Heathcliffe reassured Aki. But, that failed, because Aki stood up and banged her fists on the table.

"We're leaving tonight! We're going to escape this depressing castle and this snobby island so we can get back to the Capricorns!" Aki explained.

"Yeah, Aki! We're gonna get the hell outta here tonight!" Gareth said as he pumped his fist in the air in agreement.

"Yeah! Plus, I'm beginning to miss Sebastian and his cooking, Daisuke and Yulia's pointless arguements, Kartik's slightly stuck-up ways, and, most of all, Holden and Soren," Heathcliffe explained. Aki hugged him.

"I miss everyone. Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and everyone else are our nakama. I promise you, Sarutobi-kun, that we will be back on the Hyperion tomorrow at the latest," Aki explained. Back on the Hyperion, the Capricorns were still waiting for Aki and Heathcliffe.

"Hana, when can we leave this island?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"We will leave after Aki and Heathcliffe return. Thankfully, the Log Pose resets tomorrow, so, we can leave IF they get back tomorrow," Hana explained. Showtarou sighed.

"I never should've yelled at Aki like that. Now, she's being married off, and it's because I didn't protect her from that horrible bitch known as my mother," Showtarou said sadly.

"I'm sure Aki's fighting her way to get out of it. She'll be back before you know it," Ageha said as she put her hand on the purple-haired boy's shoulder.

"Alright, if Aki and Heathcliffe don't return by tomorrow afternoon, somebody's going onto the island to find them and bring them to us," Yuki-Rin explained to her crew.

"I second that notion," Holden said.

* * *

That night, Aki stood in her bedroom at the Shinohara chateau, awaiting her escape.

"Mistress Aki, aren't you going to change into your dress?" A maid asked Aki as she set a pink Chinese dress with black trim onto the bed.

"I'm not feeling too well right now. I will change a bit later," Aki said. The maid gave her an understanding nod.

"I understand, Milady. It's okay to get nervous of being married to a complete stranger. Just wait it out and come downstairs to the party when you're feeling better," The maid explained before she left the room. With a sigh, Aki picked up the dress.

"I guess I should put this on so nobody gets suspicious," Aki said. A moment later, she was now wearing the dress with her high heels.

"Sarutobi-kun and Gareth never said how we were going to escape. They just told me to wait by the window," Aki said to herself as something pounded against the window. Aki opened it, and saw a tree branch.

"Huh? I don't remember a tree being –" Aki wondered to herself before a voice cut her off.

"Down here!"

Aki looked down, and saw Gareth and Heathcliffe standing on the ground outside. But, the peculiar thing was that Gareth's arms were now tree limbs.

"Gareth, what happened to you?" Aki called out to Gareth.

"I'll explain later. Now, get down here! We're going back to your pirate crew!" Gareth called back. Heathcliffe gave her a small smile.

"You can do it, Aki. Don't be scared," Heathcliffe said. With a nod, Aki climbed onto the windowsill and onto the tree branch/what should be Gareth's arm.

"Good, good," Gareth said as Aki made her way down the branch. But, her dress got caught on a branch. Aki gasped.

"Sssh!" Gareth yelled.

"I'm stuck! My dress is caught on the branch!" Aki cried.

"Take it off! If you struggle to get it free, we may get caught. Plus, I have some clothes with me," Heathcliffe said. Aki took off her dress and heels - leaving her in her underwear – before continuing down the branch and to the ground.

"Here, put these on," Heathcliffe said as he got out a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. Aki nodded and put the clothes on, which were obviously too big for her.

"Let's blow this fruit stand. We can stay in the neighboring village for the night, and go to your ship tomorrow," Gareth explained.

"Aki, do you have any other clothes?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"No. I only brought the dress on my back with me. The other stuff I wore was stuff the maids gave me," Aki said.

"Looks like we're going clothes shopping tomorrow. But, for now, we need to concentrate on getting the hell outta here," Heathcliffe explained before he grabbed Aki's hand and the three began to run.

"Sarutobi-kun, where's the town?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"It's a couple of miles near here. We're gonna have to run a long way if we want to get out of here," Heathcliffe explained as he pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over Aki's head. "That's so they don't see you."

Aki took one last look at the Shinohara chateau, which was suprisingly lit up and festive for the ball she would never attend.

* * *

After running for some time, Aki, Heathcliffe, and Gareth arrived in La Ville de Gaieté. They decided to stay at an inn for the night.

"Look how far we've come. Pretty soon, we'll be back on the Hyperion and back on the Grand Line," Aki commented.

"The Hyperion... Kartik must've outdid himself when he built that ship. I remember back when we were still on the S.S. Gemini, and the day Yuki-Rin and her sister found me..." Heathcliffe said.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, a Few Months Ago***

_Heathcliffe looked at his reflection in the window of a store. His hair had gone unwashed for months, leaving it very greasy and messy, his face was pale and dirty, and his clothes on his back – the only clothes he had since his parents forced him out of his home – were very thin and ragged._

_"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Molly cried. Heathcliffe turned to Yuki-Rin and Molly._

_"You're... Really going to accept me into your crew... For who I am?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin._

_"Yes. I can see where you're coming from, since I am the daughter of Saint Ayame. I couldn't take living under her roof, so, Molly and I ran away from home, bought a ship, and we set sail. We've only been at sea for a week, and we need more people on our crew. You would make a very good muscian," Yuki-Rin said as she extended her hand to Heathcliffe._

_"Can I at least get a long shower, some food, and some new clothes?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin._

_"Of course! Welcome aboard, Heathcliffe!" Yuki-Rin said._

_"Thank... Thank you," Heathcliffe said before he broke down crying. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed Yuki-Rin's hand._

_"Perfect! Let's go!" Yuki-Rin said before the three began walking to whatever lay ahead._

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present Time***

* * *

"That's how Yuki-Rin became my nakama. She also helped me find my brothers, and, eventually, my love," Heathcliffe said sentimentally.

"That's really wonderful, Sarutobi-kun. Yuki-Rin really is a great captain," Aki said in agreement.

"Yuki-Rin sounds like a great captain. I know she will take me in, no matter what," Gareth said.

"Hey, Gareth, I forgot to ask you this earlier; why did you have branches as limbs?" Aki asked Gareth.

"Oh, that? I ate the Eco Eco no mi, a Devil Fruit that can turn me into a tree and give me wood and tree-based fighting powers. I have a feeling we may need it tomorrow," Gareth explained.

"Speaking of tomorrow, we should go to sleep. We need the energy for tomorrow," Heathcliffe said. That next day was going to be long, but, Aki and Heathcliffe would be re-united with their nakama.

* * *

**Omake: The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree. ****(Requested by Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele; this won't be the special omake, but, I decided to take on this request)**

As Kartik took a shower on board the Hyperion, he could not shake off the feeling that a certain Kartik-obsessed sniper with big boobs was spying on him.

"Karin, are you out there?" Kartik asked as he poked his head out from the shower curtain, not really seeing anything since he didn't have his glasses on. "Huh. I'm surprised she's not spying on me THIS time."

Kartik resumed showering, unaware that Karin installed a video camera in the shower. In Karin's room...

"What? I don't want footage of Holden showering, I want footage of Kartik showering!" Karin cried. Just then, Karin's mother - a woman with boobs just as big as Karin's and wearing clothing just as tight and skimpy as Karin's - entered the room.

"Karin, honey, what's wrong?" Karin's mother asked her daughter.

"I keep getting footage of Holden, Yuki-Rin, Aki, Kazuma, Heathcliffe, or Soren showering! We need footage of Kartik showering!" Karin cried as she slammed her fists on the desk.

"You're right, honey. If you want to marry this suave and sophisticated man someday, we must get videos of him in the shower!" Karin's mother said in agreement. Z.G. entered the room.

"You're filming Kartik doing WHAT?" Z.G. cried. Karin gave him a fifty beri bill.

"Here's fifty beri. Go spent it on something for Drusilla and something to keep the two of you busy for about twenty minutes before you two get bored and result to annoying Yulia," Karin explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Z.G. said before he walked out of the room. About a minute later, Karin and her mother entered the bathroom with a video camera.

"Alright, then... Three... Two... One... Go!" Karin said before the both of them stormed into the shower, just as Kartik was washing his hair. He screamed.

"Karin, get out of here! I'm not decent!" Kartik cried as he began to blush.

"Kartik Abingdon, you better be ready to marry my daughter when the time comes!" Karin's mother yelled.

"No! I'm not marrying your vulgar and promiscuous daughter!" Kartik cried. Out in the hallway...

"What's Kartik screaming about?" Hana asked Matsu, whose expression turned dark.

"Oh, no... Why did we invite Karin's mother onto the ship for the day?" Matsu cried before bursting into the bathroom to save Kartik.

All in all, Kartik and Matsu took out a restraining order against Karin's mother, Matsu was in tears over seeing Kartik get peeped on, Hana secretly wanted to edit the videos of Heathcliffe and his brothers in the shower into a yaoi video, Z.G. and Drusilla were busy with a Rubik's Cube for about ten minutes before they annoyed both Yulia and Daisuke, Yulia is now plotting ways to cut off Z.G.'s long hair in his sleep for revenge, and Kartik almost became scarred for life at this ordeal. It's a good thing he burned the tapes of him in the shower.

* * *

**Ending Note: **I believe the next chapter will close out this arc and this saga. The next arc, the "**Amnesia Arc**" will begin the "**Karakuri Island Saga**".

**Keep reviewing my fanfic so we can get even more reviews!**


	37. We're Back in Business!

**Author's Note: **We made it. This is the end of the **Noblesse Oblige Saga**. The **Karakuri Island Saga** will begin in the next chapter with the introduction of a new pirate crew.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 37: "We're Back in Business!"

"Aki. Aki. Come on, we have to get up."

Aki opened her eyes, and she saw that the sun was barely even out when Heathcliffe awakened her.

"Sarutobi-kun?" Aki asked groggily.

"Yeah, I need you to get up. Don't put on any of your Chinese dresses, but, put on the clothes at the foot of the bed," Heathcliffe explained.

"What? Why?" Aki asked as she got up.

"You'll need a good disguise to get out of this island safely. I'd say that it has some personal touches of mine," Heathcliffe said. Aki just stared at him. "You'll like it, trust me."

About a minute later, Aki was now wearing a red blouse with black polka dots, a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, black combat boots, and a black fishing hat.

"Well? What do you think? I think that outfit really suits you," Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Well... The blouse is cute," Aki said with a smile. Heathcliffe patted her on the back.

"See, I knew you'd like an outfit I picked out for you! You look pretty!" Heathcliffe said as she led her out of the hotel. Outside, Gareth was waiting with a horse and a cart.

"Alright, let's do this!" Heathcliffe said as he sat next to Gareth on the cart.

"What about me?" Aki asked Heathcliffe and Gareth.

"Get into the cart and hide under the blanket. We promise you, we're not going to kill you," Gareth explained.

"Why would I do that?" Heathcliffe asked Gareth.

"Just listen to me, Heathcliffe," Gareth ordered. Aki got into the cart and pulled the blanket over her.

"Here I go," Aki thought to herself as she pulled her knees closer to her.

* * *

"Sirs, may I see what's under the blanket?"

Aki awoke some time later when a sheriff lifted up the blanket. How much time had passed and what was the sheriff going to do to them?

"Hmmm... What's a pretty girl like her doing in a cart?" The sheriff asked Heathcliffe and Gareth.

"We ran out of room for her to sit, so, she had to sit in the back," Heathcliffe explained.

"I see. Young lady, what is your purpose in Ensoleillé Town today?" The sheriff asked Aki.

"I... Uhh... I'm going to go visit a friend in town," Aki lied. The sheriff eyed her for a moment.

"Alright, then, head on into town. Have a nice day," The sheriff said before the carriage began to move again.

"That was close," Gareth said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yep. Just a matter of time until we're back on the seas," Heathcliffe said.

"So far, so good," Gareth commented as the town – and the Hyperion – came into view. "Hey, is that your ship?"

"Yes, it is. Pretty neat, huh?" Heathcliffe asked Gareth, who smiled.

"Yep. Freedom, thy name is the... Uhh... What's your ship's name?" Gareth asked Heathcliffe.

"The Hyperion," Heathcliffe anwsered. A few minutes later, the carriage arrived in Ensoleillé Town.

"We're gonna make it! I can feel it!" Heathcliffe said as Gareth took the carriage. A flash of green and pink ran by, carrying Aki and the blanket she was under.

"The fuck? They just took my girlfriend!" Heathcliffe cried as he got off of the cart.

"Hold on! I'll follow!" Gareth said as the two began running after the thieves.

"Please don't be anybody working for Sheena. Please don't be anybody working for Sheena," Heathcliffe thought to himself as he tackled the thieves to the ground. Somewhere in the confusion, Aki ran off.

"What the hell?"

"Heathcliffe, get off of us!"

Heathcliffe looked down, and he saw that the two thieves were none other than Yulia and Daisuke.

"Yulia! Daisuke!" Heathcliffe said joyfully.

"Dude, you're back!" Daisuke shouted cheerfully.

"So is Aki AND our new crew member!" Heathcliffe added.

"That's nice, but, please get off of us," Yulia said. Heathcliffe, Yulia, and Daisuke got up.

"So, where's this new crew member?" Daisuke asked Heathcliffe, who motioned to Gareth.

"Yulia, Daisuke, meet Gareth," Heathcliffe introduced Daisuke and Yulia to Gareth.

"Yo," Gareth greeted as he shook Daisuke's hand and high-fived him.

"Hey! We're going to be great friends, I just know it!" Daisuke said. "Now, come on! We have to introduce you to the rest of the crew!"

* * *

Before Gareth knew it, he was on board the Hyperion, with the members of the Capricorn Pirates surrounding him.

"So, is this the new crew member Heathcliffe was talking about?" Yuki-Rin asked Aki, who nodded. "Sweet!"

"I promise, I will do what I can on this crew. Hell, you can even make me cabin boy just so I can stay on this crew and not have to marry anybody," Gareth explained.

"Well, is there anything in particulat you want to be?" Yuki-Rin asked Gareth.

"Hmmm... How about an archaeologist? I know that my family did some archaeology, and this crew may help me find the anwsers to what happened to me before I came to the Grand Line," Gareth explained.

"It's settled! Welcome aboard, Gareth Archer!" Yuki-Rin said as she shook Gareth's hand.

"Welcome aboard, Gareth!" The rest of the Capricorns echoed the greeting. Heathcliffe walked over to Aki.

"Well, let's start this again," Heathcliffe said.

"Start what again?" Aki asked Heathcliffe, who kissed her. "Oh, that! Well, Sarutobi-kun, you are a handsome boy who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I really, really love you. Never leave me."

"Aki, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I promise I will never leave you, and I will stay with you forever," Heathcliffe said before he and Aki shared a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Holden, Kazuma, and Daisuke yelled. Heathcliffe gave them a dirty look.

"Okay, we'll shut up now," Daisuke said, trembling with fear. Yuki-Rin laughed.

"Well, it looks like the Capricorn Pirates are back in business! Kaoru, raise the anchor! Showtarou, raise the sails! Thierry, take the helm! Hana, you're on watch duty! Everyone else, let's go!" Yuki-Rin said as she raised her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Gareth yelled as he jumped into the air. His adventures were only just beginning.

* * *

**Ending Note: Time to update the crew standings, as the second saga in a One Piece fanfic epic has ended.**

**********Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musicians - Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailors - Matsu Takeshima and Aki Chung-Feng  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Thieves - Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki  
Chroniclers - Kaoru Kimura and Mina Nishikori  
Boat Rigger - Showtarou Shinohara  
Mascot - Ajax  
Doctor - Ageha Midori  
Dancer - Akari Shimura  
Helmsman - Thierry Brighton**  
Archaeologist - Gareth Archer

**Review if you want to see the new rivals to the Capricorns!**


	38. Five Days of Fun

**Author's Note: **So, in the past saga, the Capricorns haven't had much fun, as Yuki-Rin was kidnapped by her ex-fianceé, the Capricorns battled some vampires, Kartik nearly died and a enemy pirate crew raised some hell, the Capricorns got attacked by the Baba Yaga, and Aki, Heathcliffe, and Gareth had to escape off of an island in secret so Aki and Gareth could avoid marriage to each other. I think it's time I gave the Capricorns some fun.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 38: "Five Days of Fun."

A few days have passed since the adventures on the Island of Blue Bloods. Since hitting up that island, the Capricorns haven't seen or docked at any islands.

"Hana, when are we getting to the next island?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana for what seemed to be the billionth time.

"Yuki-Rin, I don't know! We're just following the direction the Log Pose is pointing to!" Hana explained as she pointed to her Log Pose. Yuki-Rin sighed and resumed reading her manga.

"Cheer up, Yuki-Rin. I'm sure we'll get to the next island soon," Kazuma said as he patted Yuki-Rin on the back.

"You said that yesterday!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"So?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"I am starting to get very bored on this ship. I will practially die of boredom if I am not entertained by tomorrow afternoon," Yuki-Rin explained. Daisuke yawned.

"She's right. There's nothing to do now that we're not an island. Can the next island we stop at be fun?" Daisuke asked everyone.

"That depends on what the Log Pose brought us to. Do you want to fight giant monsters and/or animals?" Hana asked everyone.

"Hell yeah!" Kazuma and Yuki-Rin anwsered together.

"Do you want to get caught by the Marines and escape them?" Hana asked everyone.

"Hell yeah!" Yuki-Rin anwsered. Everyone else just gave her weird looks.

"Sorry. Got carried away," Yuki-Rin apologized.

"I've got an idea – How about we watch Aki and Heathcliffe make out? It sure beats watching paint dry," Daisuke suggested. Everyone else grew silent.

"Well, fine!" Daisuke said as he crossed his arms. Yuki-Rin just sighed.

"Well, thank you all for entertaining me," Yuki-Rin said sarcastically. However, the two people who have been watching them from a distance were already at the next island.

"We picked such a lovely day to dock on this island," Blaise commented to Sadie as he counted all the beri they made off of selling weapons.

"It's probably going to get lovelier from here. We're on one of the Grand Line's most fun islands, and the Log Poses don't reset for FIVE DAYS," Sadie explained. Blaise grinned.

"This will be a very interesting five days," Blaise said to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yuki-Rin was dozing off in her room, when Hana's shouting awoke her.

"Land ho! There's an island!"

Yuki-Rin jolted up from her semi-asleep state.

"An island? About damn time!" Yuki-Rin said as she ran up onto the deck, where the Capricorns were looking at an island coming into the distance.

"Guess where we're docking!" Hana said to everyone.

"Uhh... I dunno. I give up," Yuki-Rin said. Hana grinned.

"This island doesn't really have a name, but, everyone calls it 'One of the Grand Line's Most Fun Islands'. Believe me, they've got everything. The theater, shopping, food, expensive alcohol, pirates -," Hana explained before her crewmembers cut her off.

"Theater?" Kartik asked Hana excitedly.

"Shopping?" Aki asked Hana excitedly.

"Food?" Sebastian asked Hana excitedly.

"Expensive booze?" Thierry asked Hana excitedly.

"Pirates?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana excitedly. Hana simply nodded.

"Jackpot!" The Capricorns cheered.

"Oh, the only trade-off is this; the Log Pose doesn't reset for five days," Hana explained. But, nobody listened.

"That's great, Hana. In fact, we're going to go get ready. Why don't you find somewhere to dock the Hyperion?" Kazuma asked Hana as the rest of the Capricorns went inside the ship to change their clothes into something more suiting for a major island, get some money, and/or get their weapons.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Capricorns were docked at the fun island, and they split up into their own little groups to check out all of the fun.

"Wow! There are so many cute botiques here!" Aki commented as she and Yuki-Rin walked down a busy avenue.

"You said it. All this tasty-looking food is making me very hungry," Yuki-Rin added as a street vendor approached them.

"You girls are looking lovely and radiant today," The street vendor said.

"Why, thank you," Aki said.

"Care to test out my new perfume? Your boyfriend will go extra crazy for you once you wear it," The street vendor explained as he pulled out a bottle of perfume.

"Thanks, but, no thanks. One, i'm not the type to wear perfume. And, two, my boyfriend's too manly for a girlfriend who wears perfume," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I'll try it!" Aki said as she sprayed some perfume on herself.

"So, how do you like it?" The vendor asked Aki.

"I love it! Sarutobi-kun – my boyfriend – is going to love it!" Aki said cheerfully.

"Glad you love it! The apple and mango scent – the one you just tried – is twenty beri!" The vendor explained.

"I'll take it!" Aki said as she pulled out a twenty beri bill. In return, the vendor gave her a box.

"Wow, you're getting lucky on this island," Yuki-Rin commented as they continued down the avenue.

"Well, i've been planning my first date with Sarutobi-kun. We're going to have it on this island, and it's going to be very romantic," Aki explained.

"Maybe I should do something with Kazuma, even though we spent the entire time while you were gone swordfighting, going out for ice cream, and running errands in town," Yuki-Rin explained. "Speaking of which, I wonder what Kazuma is doing."

* * *

"Come on, bro! You're lagging behind!"

"Beat them, Kazuma! Prove your manliness!"

Currently, Kazuma and Holden were in a ramen-eating contest at a restaurant where the owners offered a free meal if you could finish a giant bowl of ramen before the other guy. Heathcliffe and Soren rooted for Holden while Daisuke and Gareth rooted for Kazuma.

"Bro, come on! Kazuma's way ahead of you!" Soren yelled to Holden.

"Bro, do we want a free meal or not?" Heathcliffe asked Holden.

"Guys, you know I can't use chopsticks that well," Holden explained, fumbling with his chopsticks.

"That's no excuse! Pick up the pace before we have to help you!" Heathcliffe cried. But, it was too late, as Kazuma was finishing the giant bowl of ramen.

"Finished!" Kazuma said before taking a sip of water.

"Congradulations. The boy in the yukata wins a free meal!" The restaurant owner said. Kazuma, Daisuke, and Gareth cheered. Holden sighed.

"Cheer up, bro. We'll each pay a third," Soren suggested. Holden just shoved his face into the ramen.

"It is on!" Soren said as he grabbed a handful of ramen noodles and threw it at Holden.

"Food fight!" Heathcliffe yelled as he began pouring soy sauce on Holden's head. Holden retaliated by grabbing his bowl of rice and poured it all onto Heathcliffe's head. Kazuma, Gareth, and Daisuke just continued watching the food fight between the three brothers and sweatdropped.

"Let's pay for their meal. They look like they're having too much fun," Kazuma said before the ground started to shake. The Sarutobi siblings stopped their food fight.

"Earthquake!" Daisuke yelled before the six got under the counter. Outside, Yuki-Rin and Aki were caught in the small quake.

"Yuki-Rin, what's going on?" Aki asked Yuki-Rin.

"It's a moderate earthquake. Don't worry, the shaking will stop soon and everyone will be okay," Yuki-Rin explained. But, just as the shaking stopped, a flowerpot fell off of a balcony and hit Yuki-Rin in the head. Aki sweatdropped.

"_Spoke too soon, captain_?" Aki thought to herself.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to have more fun with the Capricorns.**


	39. The Stockholm Syndrome Pirates

**Author's Note: **Happy birthday, Zoro! My birthday gift to you is that you get to do all the Author's Notes and Disclaimers!

**Zoro: Yipee. So, anyway, in the new chapter of "One Piece: Parallel Works", the plot thickens, and... It's all because of that flowerpot that hit Yuki-Rin at the end of the last chapter? The hell? Anyway, moving on, the authoress of this fic doesn't own me or any other canon One Piece character.**

* * *

Ch. 39: "The Stockholm Syndrome Pirates."

"Ageha, looks like Yuki-Rin's not waking up."

"Hmm... Better try some smelling salts."

Yuki-Rin awoke with a jolt.

"Where am I?" Yuki-Rin asked Ageha and Aki.

"You're on the Hyperion. Aki brought you here after you got injured in that earthquake," Ageha explained. But, a puzzled look remained on Yuki-Rin's face.

"Who's Aki? What's the Hyperion?" Yuki-Rin asked Ageha.

"I'm Aki," Aki said, pointing to herself. "And, we're on our ship, which is named 'the Hyperion'."

"But, who's the blonde lady?" Yuki-Rin asked Aki. Ageha's face turned to horror.

"Do you NOT know who I am? I'm Ageha Midori, the doctor of the Capricorn Pirates!" Ageha explained.

"The Capricorn Pirates? Am I... A member of that pirate crew?" Yuki-Rin asked Ageha.

"Yes, you are. You're our captain," Ageha explained as she pulled out pictures of Heathcliffe, Kartik, Molly, and Kazuma. "Here, do you recognize any of these four people?"

"Hmmm... I don't think so. I'm sorry," Yuki-Rin said. Ageha sighed.

"This is one of the worst cases of amnesia I have seen," Ageha said, shaking her head.

"Cheer up, Ageha, i'm sure Yuki-Rin will recover," Aki said, trying to re-assure the doctor.

"You know what? I think i'm gonna go for a walk. Maybe something will trigger my mind and i'll remember something," Yuki-Rin said before she left. Holden, Soren, and Heathcliffe then entered the room, covered in food.

"What happened to you three?" Aki asked the Sarutobi siblings.

"Food fight," Heathcliffe answered casually.

"I see," Aki said, nodding her head. Outside, Yuki-Rin was studying the Hyperion, trying to figure out if she was a part of that crew.

"That ship doesn't look familiar to me at all," Yuki-Rin commented to herself before turning around and running into Kazuma.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma said as he gave Yuki-Rin a hug. Yuki-Rin's face turned red.

"G-Get off of me! I don't even know who you are!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"But, Yuki-Rin, it's me, Kazuma Miyafuji, your boyfriend! I'm not Roscoe!" Kazuma pleaded before he grabbed Yuki-Rin's face and kissed her. Yuki-Rin gasped, pushed Kazuma off of her and to the ground, and ran off, with her head bowed.

"Man! What the hell has gotten into her?" Kazuma commented as he got up from the ground. A few minutes later, Ageha gathered up the Capricorns for an emergency meeting.

"Amnesia?" About half of the Capricorns said.

"Yes, amnesia. Apparently, during the earthquake, Yuki-Rin got hit in the head by something, and it seems like she has forgotten who we are," Ageha explained with a sigh.

"It can't be helped. It could take a long time before Yuki-Rin regains any memories of us," Sebastian said as he shook his head.

"It seems like every island we go to that has a long rest time for the Log Pose, Yuki-Rin unwillingly and unknowingly gets the rest of us into very odd escapades. This isn't new, and, it doesn't surprise me," Kartik explained.

"Kartik, there is one problem to this. Yuki-Rin ran off. Apparently, Kazuma kissed her and she mistook him for a pervert," Hana explained. Everyone looked to Kazuma, who sweatdropped.

"Uhh... Please don't look at me like that," Kazuma said, embarassed.

"Sorry, Kazuma, but, you're the one to blame on making things worse," Ageha apologized.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Capricorns, Yuki-Rin was nearby, sitting on a bench a few blocks from where the Hyperion was docked.

"Man, I don't know who these strange people are. All I know is all the info about myself and possibly how I came to the Grand Line. I just hope I can get some of my memories back," Yuki-Rin said to herself.

"Excuse me, are you trying to find yourself?"

Yuki-Rin looked up, and saw a girl about her age. She had orange hair turned into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a purple-and-black, striped, sweater that was off of one shoulder, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"Well, I do know who I am, but, I just need to know what i've been doing here on the Grand Line and if i've been with anybody," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Come with me and my crew, and we'll be a-okay!" The girl said.

"A pirate crew? Well... Well... My name is Yuki-Rin, and I know I was on a pirate crew before I lost my memories!" Yuki-Rin explained.

"Perfect. I'm Yuriko Tsuchimiya, captain of the Stockholm Syndrome Pirates," Yuriko introduced herself with a hint of boastfulness in her voice. She then grabbed Yuki-Rin by the wrist. "Now, come on! We must meet the other crew members!"

"But, I –" Yuki-Rin said before Yuriko cut her off.

"Up-bup-bup! Do you want to find out who you really are, or do you –" Yuriko asked Yuki-Rin before Yuki-Rin cut her off.

"Yes! Yes, I want to find out who I am!" Yuki-Rin anwsered.

"Good! Now, let's go!" Yuriko said before she dragged Yuki-Rin off.

* * *

Before Yuki-Rin knew it, she was sitting down with Yuriko on the ship of the Stockholm Syndrome Pirates, Helvetica.

"We're about to have a late lunch. Are you hungry?" Yuriko asked Yuki-Rin.

"I guess. All this thinking about myself is making me hungry," Yuki-Rin said as a boy with spiky, black, hair and black eyes entered the room. He wore a black, long-sleeved, collared shirt, a dark blue suit vest, black pants, and black boots and he carrried a puppet that looked oddly like him.

"Zheng, put that away!" Yuriko said to the newcomer before turning to Yuki-Rin. "Yuki-Rin, this is Zheng Nakamura, our musician. He's a bit on the dark side, and, it creeps some of us out. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Uhh... Hey, there, Zheng," Yuki-Rin said nervously as she shook Zheng's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. What brings you onto the Helvetica today?" Zheng asked Yuki-Rin, who remembered something small, but very important, from her past – When Heathcliffe joined her crew.

"_You're... Really going to accept me into your crew... For who I am_?"

"Heathcliffe," Yuki-Rin said to herself.

"Who's Heathcliffe?" Zheng asked Yuki-Rin.

"I think... I think I have ties to a boy named Heathcliffe," Yuki-Rin said. "I lost my memories of what my job is and how I came to the Grand Line."

"That sucks. I lost my girlfriend before coming to the Grand Line, so, I guess we're even," Zheng explained as a woman with light-blonde, wavy hair, blue eyes, and glasses came into the room. She wore a green, checkered shirt, white jeans, and orange sandals, and she carried a couple trays of food.

"Yuriko, the food's ready. Get Tetra, Megumi, Hyung-Win, Rai, Kazura, Genevieve, Yuno, Fredrich, Bao-Bao, and Teinosuke," The woman explained.

"Excellent. Yuki-Rin, meet Aida D. Marni, our chef," Yuriko explained.

"Pleased to meet you," Yuki-Rin said, ignoring the fact that she regained another memory, this time, of Karin.

"_No, Karin, please leave Kartik alone_."

"You look like somebody I know. She had her hair in the same style and she also wore glasses like yours," Yuki-Rin said to Marni.

"Why, thank you. I always thought I looked like Karin Kotetsu of Cipher Pol Five, save for the chest area. I usually think of myself as a more modest version of her," Marni explained as she set the trays down on the table. Yuki-Rin giggled to herself.

"Hey, guys, it's time for dinner!" Yuriko called out.

"Alright, alright, we're coming."

A whole group of pirates entered, including a black-haired man with a spiky mullet and a business suit, a gray-haired girl with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, a girl with short, green hair and a matching jacket, a blue-haired teenager wearing glasses, a silver-haired, tanned boy, a woman with short, gray hair, a girl with short, blue hair, a blonde-haired teen with a rifle, a boy with dirty-blonde hair, and a black-haired boy with glasses.

"Guys, this is Yuki-Rin. She's an amnesiac who has came to us to find out who she is," Yuriko introduced the pirates to Yuki-Rin.

"Hi," Yuki-Rin said.

"I'm Kazura Shion, the first mate," The black-haired man in the business suit introduced himself.

"I'm Tetra Yamine, the tailor," The silver-haired girl introduced himself.

"I'm Megumi Mint, the navigator," The green-haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Hyung-Win Park, the carpenter," The blue-haired boy with glasses introduced himself.

"I'm Rai D. Patel, the swordsman," The tanned boy introduced himself, revealing his Indian accent.

"I'm Genevieve Greene, the archaeologist," The woman with the short, gray hair introduced herself.

"I'm Yuno Hirabayashi, the thief," The blue-haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Fredrich Bellamy, the gunner," The boy with the rifle introduced himself.

"I'm Teinosuke Fujimori, the doctor," The black-haired boy with the glasses introduced himself.

"And, i'm Bao-Bao, the merchant," The dirty-blonde-haired boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet all of you. Now, let's eat!" Yuki-Rin said.

"'Nice to meet all of you. Now, let's eat'?" Teinosuke wondered to himself.

"That's my kind of girl!" Bao-Bao said before the crew and Yuki-Rin sat down to eat a meal of meatloaf, potatoes, and salad that would be more appropriate for a family than a pirate crew.

"So, then, I said to my client, 'Woah, hey, back off'. But, that just made him angrier, so, I –" Bao-Bao told to everyone. But, Yuki-Rin wasn't really following the conversation, as she was conversing to herself in her mind about this pirate crew.

"_These people... They seem unsettling. VERY unsettling. Yuriko projects herself as somewhat of an egotistical bitch, Kazura and Rai are too serious, Zheng's got his puppet-thingie, and it seems like Bao-Bao is the most unsettling. Everyone else... Well, they seem nice_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself, shuddering a bit. The sounds of a cowbell and a cow mooing brought her out of her inner thoughts.

"Oh, my God! Teinosuke, I told you to get rid of that thing!" Yuriko yelled, pointing to a cow that just entered the room.

"No, Yuriko, it's my cow, so, I decide what to do with it," Teinosuke argued as he walked over to the cow. "Yuki-Rin, this is Eleanor, my cow. She's a real sweetheart, but, Yuriko hates her, claiming that she's just dead weight around here."

Yuki-Rin then laughed so hard, she fell to the ground. The Stockholm Syndrome Pirates sweatdropped.

"Don't tell me she hates the cow, too," Teinosuke whispered to Yuno. Later that night, Yuki-Rin sat on the bed of her assigned room, unable to sleep.

"Okay, this crew is seriously unsettling. It's either that, or... Or I miss my crew," Yuki-Rin said to herself before she got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk. But, from the doorframe, she saw the Stockholm Syndrome Pirates sitting at the table, still awake.

"If Yuki-Rin does not regain all memories of her past life by the time we leave, she is coming with us, no questions asked," Yuriko stated.

"Yuriko, you can't force Yuki-Rin to do that. What if she does have a crew on this island to come back to? And, what if she's the captain of a crew?" Kazura asked Yuriko.

"It's not my problem. That crew can just deal with it," Yuriko explained.

"It's obviously their problem, Yuriko! That crew – if Yuki-Rin has one to come back to when she gets her memories back – would lose a potentially valuable member if we forced her to come with us!" Hyung-Win explained.

"You're just saying that because you DON'T want a share of One Piece when we – and if – we find it," Yuriko said coldly before she got up and left the room, running into Yuki-Rin. "And, what do you want, Yuki-Rin?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to get a glass of milk to help me go to bed," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Alright then. Good-night," Yuriko said before continuing on to her room. Yuki-Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heathcliffe, Kartik, Karin - whoever you guys are – come get me, please!" Yuki-Rin thought to herself.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Capricorns, you should really go and find Yuki-Rin before Yuriko and her crew run off with her. Here's the Stockhom Syndrome Pirate's crew status if anybody was curious.

**Captain - Yuriko Tsuchimiya  
****First Mate - Kazura Shion  
Swordsman - Rai D. Patel  
Musician - Zheng Nakamura  
Chef - Aida D. Marni  
****Navigator - Megumi Mint  
Carpenter - Hyung-Win Park  
Tailor - Tetra Yamine  
Archaeologist - Genevieve Greene  
Gunner - Fredrich Bellamy  
Thief - Yuno Hirabayashi  
Doctor - Teinosuke Fujimori  
Merchant - Bao-Bao  
Mascot - Eleanor the cow**

**I've got good news! The SBS Question corner is not dead! Yeah! Hotspot the 626th asks this:**

**"BTW, will any of the crew ever get bounties? I was always curious about that."**

**Zoro, answer this. **

**Zoro: Well, Aria probably already has a small bounty due to Revolutionary work in the four blues. But, a future crew member will most likely get a bounty, since he (or she) was on a notorious pirate crew before he (or she) joined the Capricorns. The Capricorns haven't been doing anything that would attract that Marines' attention as of yet, which is why they don't have bounties. (Save for possibly Aria, who may just be flying under the Marines' radar in the Grand Line, since she's more well-known in the four Blues)**

**Me: Thanks, Zoro. Remember, keep sending me SBS Questions in reviews and/or PMs, and I will answer them at the end of the chapters. Until next time, bye-ni!**


	40. Memories of a Pirate Captain

**Author's Note: **And, here is another chapter in our little arc. Will Yuriko keep Yuki-Rin for her crew? Will Yuki-Rin return to her crew? Well, these questions will be anwsered n this chapter. Kinda.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece. I will just own One Piece merchandise, OCs, and fanfics.**

* * *

Ch. 40: "Memories of a Pirate Captain."

Yuki-Rin awoke the next morning, unaware of her surroundings, but, aware of memories old and new.

"_Come on, Akari, let's go on adventures together_!"

"_Take good care of Aria and Hana, Yuki-Rin. Aria, take good care of all of the pirates out on the Grand Line_."

"_Of course! Welcome aboard, Heathcliffe_!"

"_Dad, I think I have gotten over my fear of pirates. I would like to sail with the Capricorn Pirates as their chef_."

"_It's settled! Welcome aboard, Gareth Archer_!"

"_Hey, Yuki-Rin, do I get my own medical office_?" (1)

"That's it!" Yuki-Rin excitedly said, eager to stop Yuriko and get back to her crew. She found the Stockholm Syndromes eating breakfast.

"Yuriko, guess what? I remember all of the people that are on my crew! I can go back to my crew now!" Yuki-Rin said excitedly with a clasp of her hands.

"Aww! I was hoping your memories would come back later so you would join us on our adventures," Yuriko whined sarcastically.

"Nice try, Yuriko, but, Yuki-Rin has a crew she knows she can come back to," Zheng said as he poured spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his tea.

"Plus, we'll see Yuki-Rin's crew again out on the Grand Line," Megumi added. Yuriko just stood up without a word.

"Yuki-Rin, don't you understand that I WANT you? If you stay with us, you could achieve your greatest dreams, answer to your true destinies, and find yourself," Yuriko explained.

"I'm already doing that, Yuriko. I'm a pirate with a beautiful ship and the greatest nakama ever. Staying here would only cause me to be seperated from what I've always wanted, what I need, and what my nakama need. I want you to consider that, and, please, don't try and kidnap people you want on your crew. I know Stockholm Syndrome is when a kidnapped person takes a liking to their kidnappers, but, even I think this is a bit too much," Yuki-Rin explained. Everyone grew silent. Rai stood up.

"I would like to duel you, Miss Yuki," Rai stated.

"Well, then..." Yuki-Rin said, trailing off.

"Perfect! If Yuki-Rin wins, she can come back to her crew. If Rai wins, we keep Yuki-Rin! Does it sound good?" Yuriko asked everyone.

"Hold on! Don't I get a say in this?" Yuki-Rin protested.

"Sorry, Yuki-Rin, but, you have no say in this. I'm your temporary captain, and, as your captain, you have to listen to me," Yuriko explained.

"But, captain, you have to give Yuki-Rin some sort of say in this," Genevieve pointed out.

"It's okay, Genevieve. I can't remember the last time I had a good fight," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Then, it's settled. Yuki-Rin and Rai will have a swordfight to determine whether or not Yuki-Rin will stay or go," Yuriko announced.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rai and Yuki-Rin found themselves on the deck of the Helvetica, with their swords at the ready. The other Stockholm Syndrome Pirates (including Eleanor the cow) stood on the upper deck to watch the fight.

"Ready?" Rai asked Yuki-Rin, who unsheated her katana.

"Ready," Yuki-Rin said confidently. Rai unsheated his katana and charged toward Yuki-Rin.

"Rakshana!" Rai yelled, stopping a few feet from Yuki-Rin and slashing his sword through the air. Yuki-Rin was sent flying backward into a mast.

"What the hell?" Yuki-Rin cried.

"You can't beat Rai's Rakshana attack. A powerful sword passed down through the Patel family for generations," Teinosuke commented.

"I don't think our almost-newcomer even knows about this," Tetra added as Yuki-Rin got up, using her katana as support.

"Your fighting style reminds me of a friend of mine, except he uses a scythe," Yuki-Rin commented. Rai grinned.

"That's the power of Rakshana, the holy sword passed through the men of the Patel family for many generations," Rai explained.

"I see. My friend just has the ghost of his grandma in his sword, and she does all the work," Yuki-Rin said before both sword users charged at each other again.

"Rakshana!" Rai yelled, slashing his sword. Without thinking twice, Yuki-Rin ran back to the mast, ran up the mast, and jumped up, avoiding Rai's attack.

"She did that? No way! This girl is more powerful than we thought!" Kazura commented. Yuriko grinned.

"This means our chances of getting her to join us will increase," Yuriko said smugly. Back on the lower deck, Rai and Yuki-Rin's swords were both crossed, as if they were trying break through to the other person.

"Give up, yet?" Rai asked Yuki-Rin.

"Hell no! I need to get back to my crew so we can have fun on this island!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"You know, you could 'committ mutiny' toward your crew and join us. The offer still stands and you can forefit this battle right now, if you like," Rai explained. Yuki-Rin gritted her teeth – Rai was about to overpower her, and it would all be over. She would have to abandon all of the Capricorns and the Hyperion and be forced to travel with the Stockhom Syndrome Pirates on the Helvetica. But, something in her head was telling her something.

"_Kazuma… I forgot to tell you this earlier. I… I love you_."

"_I love you too, Yuki-Rin. I want to be your pirate king_."

"Make me!" Yuki-Rin screamed as her blade overpowered Rai's. Her blade's push was so hard, Rai fell to the floor. Over on the Hyperion, which was docked near the Helvetica…

"Make me!"

Sebastian looked from from washing the dishes, trying to place where the sound came from.

"What was that?" Akari asked Sebastian, who set down the dish he was drying off.

"That sounds like Yuki-Rin!" Sebastian said as he and Akari ran onto the dock, where some of the other Capricorns were trying to place where Yuki-Rin's shouts came from.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hana asked Sebastian and Akari.

"Yep. That must be our captain," Akari said.

"But, we don't know which direction that came from," Z.G. cried.

"I'm not going with you!"

"Sounds like Yuki-Rin is nearby," Thierry guessed before he turned to Yulia and Daisuke. "How would you like to go on a thieving run?"

"Alright with me!" Daisuke said.

"Steal Yuki-Rin and bring her back to us. It's about time that we kidnapped her for OUR own gain," Thierry explained.

* * *

**Omake: What's This?** (Note: This omake takes place before Drusilla, Z.G., and Karin join the crew)

It was another day at the base of Z.G., "Blind" Drusilla, and Karin Kotetsu, the Cipher Pol 5. Drusilla was currently looking through Karin's room for her paperwork, when she came across an odd, white, cottony device with a string hanging off of it. Having lost her vision in a tragic accident when she was younger, Drusilla decided to ask somebody who would probably have some clue on what she just found.

"Z.G.! Z.G.!" Drusilla called out to Z.G., who was in the main room reading the paper.

"Yes, Drusilla?" Z.G. asked as he put down the paper. Drusilla pulled out the cottony object.

"What's this?" Drusilla asked Z.G., who turned bright red.

"You're asking me what that is? Oh, Dear Lord!" Z.G. cried as Karin entered, wearing a skimpy outfit, as usual.

"What's going on?" Karin asked Drusilla and Z.G.

"Karin, I found this in your room. What is this?" Drusilla asked, holding up the item she didn't know.

"Sweetie, that's a tampon," Karin answered. Z.G. facepalmed.

"What does it do?" Drusilla asked Karin.

"Drusilla, don't ask that!" Z.G. cried.

"Well, Drusilla, a tampon is used for -" Karin said before she bent down to whisper to the blind girl what a tampon does.

"Eww! That's yucky!" Drusilla cried. Karin turned to Z.G.

"By the way, Z.G., could you go to the store and pick up some more tampons for me?" Karin asked Z.G., who got a massive nosebleed and passed out.

* * *

**Ending Note: **It seems like that every time your authoress writes an omake involving Karin, a small part of her soul goes to Hell in a handbasket. But, when she writes Aki x Heathcliffe and Yuki-Rin x Kazuma scenes, that part of her is revived. XD****

(1) - All of the italicized quotes are from past chapters (or flashbacks) that mainly happened when a new crew member joined the Capricorns.

**Review if you want to see Yuki-Rin return to her crew.**


	41. One Part Fighting, Two Parts Bath Time

**Author's Note: **Yes, you just read that chapter title right. There will be scenes at a hot springs. But, sorry, my male readers, no fanservice.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 41: "One Part Fighting, Two Parts Bath Time."

Meanwhile, on the Helvetica, both Yuki-Rin and Rai seemed to be in a state of limbo regarding their battle. Both were locked in a stalemate, as their swords met in between them, and, yet, neither of them wanted to lose.

"Giving up, yet?" Rai asked Yuki-Rin. From the mocking tones of his voice, Yuki-Rin deducted that another blast of that Rakshana attack was going to come her way.

"No! I know your next move!" Yuki-Rin cried as she dug her heels deeper into the deck below her.

"If you know what my next move is, let me know if I'm right," Rai taunted. "Rakshana!"

"Yuki-Rin!"

Before Yuki-Rin could feel herself fly backward like what happened when she first got hit by Rakshana, she felt something tackle her to the ground. Yuki-Rin looked up and saw Kazuma.

"Ka… Kazuma?" Yuki-Rin wondered.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" Kazuma cried as he helped Yuki-Rin to the ground.

"This doesn't look promising for us. The Log Pose for this island is about to reset," Megumi said worriedly, looking at her Log Pose. "It's now or never, guys."

Yuriko groaned. As Megumi said, "It's now or never". "Rai! Beat the both of them!"

"Yes, Yuriko," Rai said. Yuki-Rin smirked.

"Come on, Kazuma, we're getting out of here," Yuki-Rin said before she grabbed Kazuma's hand and they grabbed up the sails.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bao-Bao cried out to Yuki-Rin and Kazuma. "Rai, get them!"

"Rakshana!" Rai cried, directing his attack at the sail, which split in half in between Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

"Kazuma!" Yuki-Rin cried as she grabbed the falling Kazuma.

"Thanks, Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma said as they continued to climb up the sail and up onto the crow's nest, where Kaoru and Mina were waiting.

"Figured you'd be waiting here," Yuki-Rin said with a smile.

"Guys, where are Yulia and Daisuke?" Kazuma asked. Kaoru and Mina picked up Yulia and Daisuke, who were both unconscious and had huge bumps on their heads.

"I think they got hit by the attack that Kazuma saved Yuki-Rin from," Mina said. Back down on the upper deck…

"Who are those people?" Zheng asked Yuriko.

"Intruders, and there's no chance in Hell that we can capture them," Yuriko said with a sigh.

"So, this means…" Hyung-Win asked.

"We forfeit. Looks like our little captive has eluded us, for now," Yuriko said with a sad sigh.

"Cheer up, Yuriko. I'm sure we'll get other crew members," Tetra re-assured her captain as she patted Yuriko on the back.

* * *

"Guys, I'm back!" Yuki-Rin said as Kazuma, Yulia, Daisuke, Kaoru, and Mina docked the Hyperion.

"There you are! We've been worried sick about you! Do you still remember us?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yes, Hana, I remember every single one of you," Yuki-Rin said with an annoyed sigh. Hana grinned.

"Well, then, go give your boyfriend a kiss," Hana ordered. Yuki-Rin's face turned blank.

"I have a boyfriend?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"Yep. I bet he missed you," Hana said. Yuki-Rin walked over to the Capricorn males, and… She kissed Holden on the lips. Everyone else's jaws dropped in shock.

"What the?" Hana cried.

"I thought Yuki-Rin liked Kazuma," Aki said.

"Bro?" Soren cried in shock.

"This must be the last thing Yuki-Rin needs to remember before she is completely cured of her amnesia," Ageha explained as she pulled Yuki-Rin off of Holden.

"What just happened?" Holden asked everyone.

"Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, Heathcliffe, Aki, how about you four go on a group date?" Ageha suggested.

"Ageha, are you serious? That's not the way to help Yuki-Rin regain her memories," Kartik asked Ageha.

"Trust me, this will work," Ageha told the shipwright. Kartik sighed.

"Well, then, enjoy your group date, kids, since we have three days left after this," Kartik said. Before Yuki-Rin, Aki, Heathcliffe, and Kazuma knew it, they were back on the island.

"So, Yuki-Rin, wanna do anything special?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"Hmm… Let's go here!" Yuki-Rin said as she pointed to an onsen. Heathcliffe facepalmed.

"Are you kidding me? The hot springs?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin, who grinned.

"Yep! I've always wanted to go to one!" Yuki-Rin answered.

"The hot springs… I miss going to them. I always use to go to one near my house with my dad every Saturday. And, we went no matter what," Kazuma said with a sentimental sigh.

"So, Aki, Heathcliffe, any objections?" Yuki-Rin asked the couple.

"Well, let's go in. Mother always told me that thehot springswould always make her skin and hair beautiful," Aki said.

"Well… Uhh… Kazuma, I think we need some bonding time," Heathcliffe said nervously.

"I can arrange for that," Kazuma said. "Besides, this onsen isn't mixed-bathing."

* * *

After washing up, Kazuma and Heathcliffe were sitting in the bathing area.

"Man, how many years has it been since I've taken a bath in a hot spring?" Kazuma asked Heathcliffe.

"I have no clue. This is my first time in the hot springs," Heathcliffe said.

"I see. Didn't you go to bathhouses when you were living alone before Yuki-Rin found you?" Kazuma asked Heathcliffe.

"Not really. The island I lived on for a year had a bathhouse that was frequently closed. If it was open, I didn't have enough money to enter, since I had to choose between food or rent for shitty tenements whenever I got money," Heathcliffe said. "At least I'm glad my parents let me go with my guitar. Without it, I'd probably be dead of hunger because I wouldn't have a means to support myself."

"You know, Heathcliffe, if you lived on my home island, I'd take you in, let you come with me to the onsen every Saturday, and feed you. We'd be like brothers," Kazuma said.

"Well, I already have Holden and Soren. Plus, we're already great friends," Heathcliffe said. "Hey, Kazuma, have I mentioned how much I love the hot springs here?"

"See? I told you you'd fall in love with this place," Kazuma said.

"Yep. Reminds me of the first shower I took after I joined this crew. Man, that felt like the best shower ever. Of course, it can't compare to these hot springs," Heathcliffe explained.

"I know, right?" Kazuma asked. In the girl's bathing area, with Aki and Yuki-Rin…

"*Sigh*… Hearing Sarutobi-kun's backstory is sad," Aki commented.

"I know. He was so happy when he took his first shower in months, ate his first, warm meal in months, and got new clothes. I have no regrets about choosing him for this crew," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I second that. Plus, without him, I wouldn't even be at the hot springs with you right now. I'd… Well, I'd probably be off trying to have a kid with Gareth," Aki explained with a nervous laugh. Yuki-Rin laughed.

"I can't picture you two together. Plus, Heathcliffe is one of the coolest people ever. I wish I knew who my boyfriend was so I can come back to him," Yuki-Rin said.

"Still got amnesia?" Aki asked Yuki-Rin.

"It's almost gone. All I need to remember is who my boyfriend is," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Well, let's just say that he's with us. I think you know what to do when we leave," Aki said.

"Do we have to leave the hot springs soon?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Yeah. Other people need to take a bath, too," Aki pointed out. Yuki-Rin laughed.

"Like all the people who went though what Heathcliffe had to go to," Yuki-Rin said. A few minutes later, the four were leaving the hot spring.

"Kazuma, we need to bring my brothers here! They'd love this place!" Heathcliffe suggested.

"We should bring the rest of the crew here," Yuki-Rin said.

"Yeah! We should," Aki agreed, giving Yuki-Rin a wink. Yuki-Rin then kissed Kazuma, who blushed.

"Thanks for not forgetting about me, Yuki-Rin," Kazuma thanked Yuki-Rin.

"Like I'd forget who you are! You're my boyfriend!" Yuki-Rin pointed out. The four laughed.

"Come here, you," Kazuma said as he pulled Yuki-Rin closer. Heathcliffe did the same to Aki, allowing the four to walk with their sweethearts.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Well... Nothing much to say, except that "**The DysFUNctional Pirates**" is getting a Christmas spin-off titled "**The DysFUNctional Christmas**".

**Daisuke: "Still feeling the awkwardness of the hot springs scenes?"**

**Me: "No. I had no idea where I got a hot springs scene."**

**Spandam: "Me neither. Anyway, review this fanfic, and I will appear in "The DysFUNctional Christmas"."**

**Me: "Spandam, what are you doing here?"**

**Spandam: "I'm just waiting for the Thanksgiving chapter of "The DysFUNctional Pirates"."**


	42. Night at the Haunted House

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay. My laptop had to get upgraded from Windows Vista to Windows Seven because of some glitch. But, now that my Winter Break begins Wednesday afternoon (and lasts until the day after Martin Luther King Day), I'll be able to make up for lost time.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 42: "Night at the Haunted House."

"Congratulations! You have won a free night's stay at this island's famous haunted house for you and your family!"

Yuki-Rin gasped. While out shopping with Kartik, Matsu, and Heathcliffe, Yuki-Rin thought it would be a good idea to enter in a lottery for a chance to win a prize.

"Thank you," Yuki-Rin said as she grabbed the four tickets.

"Cool! How did you manage to snag us a night at a haunted house?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin, who shrugged.

"I dunno. It was just luck," Yuki-Rin said.

"Hold on, Yuki-Rin, Heathcliffe. You don't know if Hana will approve of this," Kartik said.

"Don't worry, Kartik, it'll be us four, and we'll be armed through the night. We'll be fine," Yuki-Rin said.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Hana said, giving Yuki-Rin the answer over whether or not she could stay the night at the haunted house. "I mean, you JUST got amnesia and almost ended up on another – more unsettling, I might add - pirate crew."

Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Look, Hana, I'm the captain here, so let me decide on this," Yuki-Rin said.

"Do you want to end up kidnapped by another pirate crew, or, worse, the Marines, a World Noble, or even Roscoe Delacroix?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin, who turned a bit pale at the mention of Roscoe.

"Hana, I'll be FINE. Kartik, Matsu, and Heathcliffe are coming with me," Yuki-Rin said. Hana sighed.

"Fine, you can go! But, don't have Heathcliffe, Matsu, and/or Kartik come crying to me when you get kidnapped," Hana explained. Heathcliffe grinned.

"Alright! Thanks, Hana!" Heathcliffe said. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Also, Heathcliffe, don't come crying to me if something happens to Aki while you're gone," Hana explained.

"Got it," Heathcliffe said.

"Have fun, guys!" Hana said.

"Oh, Hana, please don't tell Karin where I'm going. Matsu and I REALLY need to get away from her," Kartik said.

"Okie dokie," Hana said before the four left the ship.

* * *

"So, this must be the place," Heathcliffe said as they arrived at a Victorian-styled house outside of town. Yuki-Rin looked down to the map that led to the haunted house.

"Yep! This is the place!" Yuki-Rin answered.

"It looks lovely. I don't understand how this house could be haunted," Matsu said sadly as Kartik unlocked the door.

"Such a shame that a lovely house like this is haunted. A happy family could be living here right now," Kartik said, shaking his head as they entered the house.

"I agree. I hope whoever was living here comes back soon," Matsu said.

"You know, in today's world, that's probably not gonna happen," Heathcliffe said as he placed his guitar down on the floor.

"Heathcliffe, what are you saying?" Matsu asked Heathcliffe, who pointed to the wall behind her. Matsu turned around, and she saw the words "Dinner's ready" written on the wall in red ink.

"That reminds me, I should be the one who makes dinner," Matsu said before she turned and walked down the hall toward the kitchen. But, Matsu tripped and fell over something.

"Matsu! Are you okay?" Kartik asked, running over to Matsu to help her up.

"I'm fine," Matsu said before picking up the item she tripped over, which was a head of lettuce. The four sweatdropped.

"Now I can see why people don't live here. Writing on the walls and heads of lettuce randomly appear," Yuki-Rin deadpanned. Over on the Hyperion…

"Hey, Hana, you know how Yuki-Rin said that she, Kartik, Matsu, and my bro got mistaken for a family when they won that raffle, right?" Soren asked Hana, who looked up from the map she was drawing.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Hana asked Soren.

"Well, if they did get mistaken for a family, then that would make Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe the brother and sister, and Kartik and Matsu… The parents," Soren exlplained. Karin banged her fists on the table.

"This is unacceptable! Kartik is not allowed to start a family – real or not – without me!" Karin cried. Z.G. shook his head and sighed.

"_Should I tell Karin that Kartik would be more likely to start a family with Matsu, or should I distract her_?" Z.G. thought to himself. "It's moments like these that make me wonder…"

"You say something, Z.G.?" Karin asked Z.G.

"No, Karin, I was talking to Drusilla," Z.G. said, pointing to the loli standing next to him. Karin sighed and left the room.

"Well, whatever may be the case, it looks like they may have to pose as a family to either get out of danger or to get us out of danger," Soren said.

* * *

Back at the haunted house, it did seem like the four Capricorns were an actual family. Matsu cooked dinner, Kartik read the paper, and Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe were playing a card game.

"_Is this… What motherhood is going to be like_?" Matsu thought to herself. "_But, then again, I'm decent at cooking and I can sew. Plus, raising a family with Kartik would be nice. Except, he still hasn't said anything about our relationship_."

Matsu was too deep into her thoughts to notice that a force took hold of her hand she was using to chop vegetables almost sliced a finger off of her. "Huh?"

Kartik looked up from his paper.

"What happened?" Kartik asked Matsu.

"I almost cut my finger. I guess this house really is haunted," Matsu said.

"You never know," Heathcliffe said as he put his cards down on the table. After dinner, Kartik sat in front of the fire reading as Matsu was working on her sewing. The room was silent, save for the burning logs in the fireplace and Kartik occasionally turning a page in his book.

"_Maybe I should be the one to say something to Kartik about taking our relationship from a close friendship into something more romantic. But, then again, there's Karin AND the chance he'll say no_," Matsu thought to herself. "Kartik?"

"What is it, Matsu?" Kartik asked Matsu, who thought for a second.

"Never mind," Matsu said, nodding her head. Kartik smilied.

"It's okay. I'm sure what you had to say wasn't that important," Kartik said. Matsu got back to her sewing work, to hide her face that turned red from guilt. Over in the other room, Heathcliffe was playing his guitar as Yuki-Rin read some manga.

"You know, Yuki-Rin? You're just like the cool, kind sister I never – and couldn't have," Heathcliffe explained as he set down his guitar.

"Really? Why, thank you," Yuki-Rin said.

"And, you know, I wish Matsu was my mom sometimes. She's the perfect mom – kind, loving, and looks out for everyone, which would make her the opposite of my mom," Heathcliffe explained. "Plus, Kartik's the loving dad I've always wanted but never got. Maybe Kartik and Matsu should just adopt me and my brothers already."

Yuki-Rin laughed.

"Really, Heathcliffe? They're, like, five or six years older than you are," Yuki-Rin said.

"They're THAT YOUNG? I wouldn't know that! They act like they're older!" Heathcliffe said in disbelief.

"They come from money, Heathcliffe," Yuki-Rin pointed out. "Come to think of it, Kartik and Matsu would make good parents. We shall see how their fates play out."

"Matsu, Heathcliffe, Yuki-Rin, why is there tartar sauce coming from the shower faucets?"

* * *

**Ending Note: **If you thought that you had your fill of Kartik x Matsu unresolved sexual tension, just wait until Water Seven.

**Review, not flame, this fanfic. All flames will be used to flame Akainu. (Who I hate even more because of the latest chapter)**


	43. The Hungry Ghost, the Cat, and the Shota

**Author's Note: **And now, the grand finale of the **Five Days of Fun Arc, **which has gone on for a bit too long. I promise that the next arc, the **Triad Arc**, will have more action involving a possible candidate for a Shichibukai.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. So, let's wish Oda-sensei a merry Christmas, happy holidays, and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Ch. 43: "The Hungry Ghost, the Cat, and the Shota."

When Matsu, Yuki-Rin, and Heathcliffe got upstairs, they discovered that Kartik – who was wearing only a towel around his waist – was covered in tartar sauce.

"What happened to you?" Yuki-Rin asked Kartik.

"I went to go take a shower, and the hot water tap dispenses tartar sauce," Kartik explained. Heathcliffe facepalmed.

"Guys, this house isn't haunted. It's just plain weird," Heathcliffe stated.

"I think we all know that, Heathcliffe," Matsu said as she tried to get some of the tartar sauce out of Kartik's hair.

"Well, something MUST be in the pipes. That's probably because there hasn't been anyone living here in ages," Yuki-Rin explained as she turned on the cold water tap in the sink. Instead of water coming out of the faucet, hot soup came out of the faucet. "And, instead of cold water, we get hot soup. What the hell is up with this house?"

"Somebody built this with food in mind. That same somebody must be related to Jewelry Bonney," Heathcliffe guessed.

"Seriously?" Yuki-Rin said, with her eyes sparkling and hands clasped, because one of her idols was mentioned.

"I don't think so," Kartik said, shaking his head.

"Looks like I'll investigate on my own. There's obviously more to this house than what the facades suggest, and we should get to the bottom of this before we leave thr house tomorrow," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I'll go, too. I'll take the rest of the upstairs and Yuki-Rin can take downstairs," Heathcliffe said before the two left. Matsu began to blush.

"W-Wait! What about Kartik and I?" Matsu called out for the two. Yuki-Rin poked her head back in.

"I think this place has a basement, so you should check that out. Plus, you should give Kartik his privacy," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Thank you, Yuki-Rin," Kartik said. With a sigh, Matsu followed after her.

* * *

Down the hall, Heathcliffe was looking for clues on what is going on with the house.

"Hmm… Doesn't seem to be anything odd in here," Heathcliffe said to himself as he closed a linen closet. "Maybe I should go downstairs to the basement like Matsu."

"Feed me. Please, feed me."

"Huh? What was that?" Heathcliffe asked. Nobody responded. "Well, then, Isabella must be playing tricks on me."

Isabella didn't respond, and neither did the voice.

"Wait… Where's Isabella? She's usually with me," Heathcliffe asked himself. Back on the Hyperion…

"I've come for you, Holden Sarutobi."

Holden – who was in the shower – jumped up out of shock.

"Who's there?" Holden asked the person who called for him. Holden peeked out of the shower curtain and saw Isabella, who was eating. A box of cookies was next to her. "Not cool, Isabella, you pervert!"

Isabella just stuck her tongue out at Holden. Holden sighed as he continued showering. Back at the haunted house, Yuki-Rin was waiting for Heathcliffe or Matsu to finish up with their investigations.

"This house is smaller than I thought, and it kinda scares me," Yuki-Rin said to herself as she stepped on something. "What's this?"

Yuki-Rin picked up a picture of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy of about twelve or thirteen. A Marine soldier that appeared to be his father stood right behind him.

"Who… Who is this? And, does he live here?" Yuki-Rin asked herself.

"So, you've found out about me."

Yuki-Rin turned back, and she saw nothing. But, the room began to tilt at an odd angle.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Yuki-Rin cried as she held on to the stair banister for support. Kartik – who was now wearing a bathrobe-, Matsu, and Heathcliffe then fell down the stairs due to how the house was tilting.

"My head," Heathcliffe said as mini-Isabellas circled his head.

"Now's not the time to worry about your head, Heathcliffe!" Matsu cried as she grabbed onto Kartik, who grabbed onto Heathcliffe, who grabbed onto Yuki-Rin.

"Yuki-Rin, what is going on?" Kartik cried.

"I don't know! Just hang on!" Yuki-Rin said. But, the stairs retracted into the wall, sending the four down a long, curving slide.

"If I die, Holden gets my guitar, Soren gets my scythe, and Aki gets married to my beautiful corpse when she's older!" Heathcliffe cried.

"If I die, don't tell Karin, or else she'll make a home at my grave!" Kartik cried.

"If I die, I want Kartik to bury me next to my mother!" Matsu cried.

"And, if I die, Molly becomes the captain!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"What about Kazuma?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin.

"He's still mine, even in the afterlife!" Yuki-Rin answered before the four hit the floor inside of a basement-type room underground.

"Is this – No, where are we?" Heathcliffe asked as the four got up.

"And are we still at the haunted house?" Matsu asked everyone.

"Welcome home. Did you bring anything to eat?"

The same blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy from the picture entered the room. He wore a white dress shirt, a red blazer, a orange bow tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. On his shoulder was a black cat. Yuki-Rin screamed.

"What is it, captain?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin.

"It's the boy from the picture! He's haunting this house and it's probably why all the mechanics of this house are messed up!" Yuki-Rin screamed. The boy and his cat sweatdropped.

"Master Dewey would never do that," The cat explained as he hopped off the boy's shoulder. What was surprising was that the cat was also walking on his hind legs and using his front legs as arms.

"He can talk?" Kartik, Matsu, Yuki-Rin, and Heathcliffe cried.

"Of course I can. I am a cat from Neko Island, a mystical island in the North Blue where all the cats talk," The cat explained as he poured himself a bottle of scotch. The four Capricorns sweatropped.

"Isn't the scotch pushing it?" Kartik asked the cat.

"No, not at all, Old Sport," The cat anwsered. "But, enough about us. What brings you here to Master Dewey's humble abode today?"

"Dude, stop speaking like you're from the past!" Heathcliffe yelled.

"I'm Yuki-Rin, that's Kartik, that's Matsu, and that's Heathcliffe. We won a free night's stay at this haunted house, and –" Yuki-Rin said before the boy cut her off.

"This house isn't haunted, it's my house!" The boy yelled. Everyone grew silent. "My dad, a Marine commodore, said he was gonna come back for me so he could teach me how to be a blacksmith. That… Was six months ago!"

The boy then broke crying. Matsu leaned down to his level and hugged him.

"It'll be okay. Why don't you come with us, and we can help you look for your father?" Matsu added.

"Plus, our pirate crew needs a blacksmith, since we don't have one, and we have a lot of sword and scythe users," Yuki-Rin explained. The boy stopped crying.

"You… Really mean it? You think my dad is still alive?" The boy asked Yuki-Rin.

"Of course! You just have to believe. If that fails, then you've got nakama that are ready to help you," Yuki-Rin explained. The boy laughed.

"Thank you! My name is Dewey Kirihana, and this is my cat, Alec," Dewey introduced himself.

"Alvah Kirihana is the man you are looking for. He is a Commodore in the Marines, and he was last seen in or around Alabasta to try and apprehend a pirate crew in the region," Alec explained.

"Right. Now, let's get out of here. This place is way too crazy," Yuki-Rin explained.

* * *

A couple of days after the Capricorns left…

"Congratulations! You have won a free night's stay at this island's famous haunted house for you and your father."

Sadie studied the two tickets that the man running the lottery gave her.

"Hey, Blaise. We won a free night in a haunted house. Are you up for it?" Sadie asked Blaise.

"Yeah, I'm up for a night in a haunted house," Blaise said, not looking up from the paper he was reading. The headlines of the paper read "**Marine Commodore Alvah Kirihana Transfers to the New World to be Closer to Commodore Smoker**".

* * *

******Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musicians - Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailors - Matsu Takeshima and Aki Chung-Feng  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Thieves - Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki C  
hroniclers - Kaoru Kimura and Mina Nishikori  
Boat Rigger - Showtarou Shinohara  
Mascots - Ajax and Alec  
Doctor - Ageha Midori  
Dancer - Akari Shimura  
Helmsman - Thierry Brighton  
Archaeologist - Gareth Archer  
Blacksmith - Dewey Kirihana**

******Review if you want to see not one, not two, but THREE potential new crew members in the next arc.**


	44. The Katsuragi Trading Compound

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, everyone! My gift to you, the readers, is the start of the **Triad Arc**! Let's get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't get me One Piece as a Christmas gift, as I don't own it. He just got me collections one and two of the anime.**

* * *

Ch. 44: "The Katsuragi Trading Compound."

Over on the next island the Capricorns would probably be on, Bao-Bao of the Stockholm Syndrome Pirates was trying to make a deal with somebody.

"Look, I know it would be in your best interests to not associate with us, but we really need you for our support," Bao-Bao explained to a woman with long, black hair wearing a tight, black cheongsam.

"Like hell, I'd support a lowly merchant!" The woman replied. Bao-Bao grinned smugly.

"Is it true that you are rumored to be a Shichibukai in training, Ms. Jiang?" Bao-Bao asked with an air of superiority to him.

"How – How the hell did you know?" The woman cried.

"I have my sources. These same sources tell me that you're running a triad in the guise of a brothel, am I correct?" Bao-Bao asked before the woman struck him to the ground.

"You'll never extinguish the power of "Dragon Lady" Shenhua Jiang! With my power, I will be the next Shichibukai!" The woman yelled before she walked off. Zheng and Teinosuke helped Bao-Bao off of the ground.

"Guess we're not gonna get the support of a Shichibukai in five years' time," Teinosuke commented. Zheng removed the giant lollipop from his mouth.

"True, true, but, this is a matter of who is closer to getting One Piece and not based on connections," Zheng explained. "I mean, what good are connections in this post-Whitebeard War age?"

"Everything, Zheng. Life and death are cheap, and the right connections can make or break you in this world," Bao-Bao explained with a grin. A few yards away, a black-haired girl wearing glasses watched them.

"_Could they be… My heroes_?" The girl thought to herself.

* * *

The next afternoon, the Capricorns docked at the island, Xinjin Island.

"Guys, is there supposed to be an open space where a city should be?" Yuki-Rin asked the crew as they explored the island, which was mainly a dock with some grassland.

"Well, the guidebook said that Xinjin Island is supposed to be a major merchant's port. Maybe all the stuff is on the other side of the island," Hana suggested.

"That, or your guidebook is outdated and it's time for a new one," Daisuke suggested.

"Daisuke, the guidebook I own is for this year," Hana pointed out as she threw her guidebook in Daisuke's face.

"What was that for?" Daisuke cried.

"For being a dumbass!" Yulia and Hana answered.

"Why does it take two women for me to get insulted?" Daisuke asked everyone.

"Because you're a dumbass!" Yulia and Hana answered again. Daisuke sighed.

"Looks like you can't win when you're arguing with two females," Sebastian commented.

"Sebastian, I got this. I'm a man," Kazuma said as he put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"You're also an idiot like Daisuke, but that's not the point," Sebastian said under his breath.

"What did you say, Sebastian?" Kazuma asked Sebastian.

"All I'm saying is that we need to find the main drag of town. We're running low on supplies, and if we don't find the town by the day after tomorrow – when the Log Pose resets -, we're screwed," Sebastian explained.

"Hmmm…. I think I know what to do," Gareth said. "Young sapling, grow into a mighty, strong tree!"

Gareth's body then began changing into a tree, which grew about fifty feet. Yuki-Rin then began to climb up tree!Gareth.

"If I don't see something, then who likes camping?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew before continuing up the human tree.

"I don't," Aki said meekly.

"Don't worry, Aki, we can still sleep on the Hyperion," Heathcliffe said as he patted Aki's shoulder.

"Well, there's that. But, I'm just too feminine to –" Aki said explained before somebody cut her off.

"Hey! Is that my kite in that tree?"

A dark brown-haired, black-eyed, young man with a slight tan ran up to them. He wore a red, short-sleeved, Chinese-styled shirt with black frog clasps, black pants, and black shoes.

"A kite? We didn't see a kite, sorry," Hana explained as Yuki-Rin climbed down tree!Gareth with a kite in the design of a magpie bird in her hands.

"I found the city, it's further inland than what we expected," Yuki-Rin explained before noticing the newcomer. "Hey, is this your kite?"

"Yes! How did you find it?" The man asked as Yuki-Rin gave him the kite.

"Oh, I was climbing up Gareth so I could find the town," Yuki-Rin explained as she pointed to Gareth, who was changing back into a normal-sized human of his age. The man's face turned to shock, with his eyes popping out of their sockets and his mouth wide open. (1)

"Little help here," Gareth said as he held up his hands, which were tied up in the kite's string.

"You're… A human?" The man cried, too shocked to untangle his own kite.

"Yeah. It's because I ate a Devil Fruit," Gareth explained as Yuki-Rin untangled the kite strings.

"Here's your kite back, sir," Yuki-Rin said as she handed the kite back to the man.

"You don't have to call me 'sir'. You can just call me Enlai, since that's my name," The man introduced himself.

"I'm Yuki-Rin, and this is my pirate crew. Are you going further into Xinjin Island?" Yuki-Rin asked Enlai.

"I am, and – Oh, shit! I have to get back to work!" Enlai cursed.

"Where do you work? We'll go with you, since we need to go into town," Yuki-Rin explained.

"The Katsuragi Trading Compound. Unfortunately, my boss hates me, and I hate him," Enlai explained as the group made their way to the path going into town.

"Who's your boss?" Hana asked Enlai.

"The very man who started the company, Wolfgang Katsuragi," Enlai explained.

* * *

Over at the large building that was the Katsuragi Trading Compound…

"Wolfgang, have you seen my brother? His shift started five minutes ago," A young woman with black hair that went to her jaw, black eyes, and red glasses asked. She wore a white dress shirt, a black blazer, a black skirt, silk stockings, and black high heels.

"*Sigh*… Baka Enlai must've went out without my permission, AGAIN," A blonde-haired, blue-eyed, glasses-wearing man of about twenty sighed. He wore a white, long-sleeved, collared dress shirt, a gray vest, black pants, and black dress shoes. "Tell me, is it time I fired him? We both know that Enlai and I don't get along, but –"

"No, Wolfgang! We need the money so we can get Mai-Yee back from that awful place! It's bad enough that she has bad lungs, but a seven-year old working against her will is where I draw the line!" The secretary-like woman explained. Just as she was finishing up her rant, the Capricorns and Enlai entered the building.

"Hey, Ling! Are you making wonton soup tonight?" Enlai casually greeted Ling, who the secretary-type woman. Ling responded by hitting Enlai in the face with a manilla folder.

"Where the hell have you been? You know you have to be here on time every day so we can pay the bills, put food on the table, and provide our little sister a chance at life!" Ling yelled to Enlai.

"Well, DEAR SISTER, I was helping these pirates into town. They got lost and they were running low on supplies, so –" Enlai explained before Wolfgang hit him on top of his head.

"You're five minutes late because of pirates? That is no excuse to be late, Baka Enlai! Do it again, and I'm docking your pay by 15%!" Wolfgang yelled.

"This could mean business for us, Shitty Katsuragi! Because of your greed, my sister and I can't get our sick sister back!" Enlai yelled.

"Greedy? I'll have you know that –" Wolfgang ranted before Sebastian cleared his throat loudly, getting Wolfgang's attention. "Hello, welcome to the Katsuragi Trading Compound. How may we assist you with your goods and services today?"

"We would like some goods and services so we don't die. Is that too much to ask?" Sebastian said with tones of bitterness in his voice.

"Very well, then. Right this way, please," Wolfgang said as he ushered the Capricorns down a hall, leaving Ling and Enlai alone.

"Who were those people, Enlai?" Ling sternly asked Enlai.

"They're just pirates, Ling. They seem pretty nice," Enlai explained with a sigh.

"Enlai, are you aware that a notorious pirate has our sister?" Ling asked her younger brother. Enlai's face darkened, not knowing the true colors of the Capricorns.

* * *

**(1) - This is the reaction face that Eneru, Jinbei, and Perona have sported in various chapters of One Piece. (Google image "One Piece Eneru", and this face will be about the 16th image result)**

**Before we go, I would like to do an interesting take on the SBS Corner. Here to help me out is the protagonist of "Of Vegas Marriages, Genderbends, and Kenan and Kel", Mihawk!**

**Mihawk: "Thank you, all of Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin's readers. You know who you are, so long lists of authors are not needed. Anyway, your authoress hasn't gotten a lot of SBS questions, so, to spice things up, she will be asking a SBS Question from time to time. Alright, here is the first question...**

**"What headcanons do you have of the Capricorn Pirates?"**

**Mihawk: "You don't have to answer the question, but please review. However, I - and the authoress - will not tolerate reviews that are generally negative. We also accept SBS Questions so your authoress can answer them after every chapter of "One Piece: Parallel Works". *Sigh*... Can I go home now?"**


	45. The Dragon Lady

**Author's Note: **And, so, we continue with the **Triad Arc**. I should slow down a bit on this fic, since I want to finish **Of Vegas Marriages, Genderbends, and Kenan and Kel**, get **The DysFUNctional Pirates** off of its Christmas Time hiatus, and start on my Nami x Luffy/Luffyko fic.

**Gareth: "Yeah, slow down a bit! There's other One Piece fics you need to do besides this one!"**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 45: "The Dragon Lady."

After stocking up on supplies, the Capricorns were heading back to the Hyperion to drop off their supplies.

"You know, despite all of the stuff they had at the trading compound, the service kind sucked," Sebastian said.

"Yeah. What was up with those two? Did they hate each other, or what?" Maki-chan asked everyone.

"I know! In the time it took for those two to argue, I could've stolen most of the things we needed!" Daisuke – who was sitting on top of the box Yulia was carrying – said.

"This is coming from somebody who is not even helping us carry all of this?" Yulia asked Daisuke.

"Hey, all work and no play makes Daisuke a very dull boy," Daisuke said. Yulia sighed.

"I can't believe you, you idiot!" Yulia yelled as she threw Daisuke off of the box and onto the ground. Daisuke just smiled.

"See, Yulia? I need some playtime, or else all of my nakama will abandon me," Daisuke explained. Yulia just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. If you need us, we'll all be back on the Hyperion," Yulia said before she walked off with the rest of the Capricorns.

"Wait, guys, don't come back! I was only kidding about the abandonment part! I'll steal things you guys like just so you guys would stop giving me the cold shoulder, I promise!" Daisuke yelled as tears streamed down his face in a comedic manner. But, none of the Capricorns looked back.

"Guys? Holden? Kazuma? Yulia? Captain?" Daisuke asked meekly. With a sigh, he got up and began following after them. But, somebody put their hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Hey there, boy. Wanna work for me?"

Daisuke turned back, and he saw a beautiful woman with long, black hair and tanned skin. She wore a tight, white cheongsam and high heels, which made Daisuke blush.

"Uhh… No thank you, lady. I already have a job," Daisuke said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you sure? I'm trying to become a Shichibukai, and I could use my help. You could even make some extra money working at the Golden Lotus," The woman explained.

"The Golden Lotus? What's that?" Daisuke asked the woman, who grabbed his arm. "Uhh… This can't be good… I… Give me your money? Uhh... Oh, crap."

* * *

Later that night, on the Hyperion…

"Guys, where's Daisuke? He hasn't come back yet," Hana asked the Capricorns as they finished up dinner.

"He probably ditched out on dinner since he's washing dishes tonight," Sebastian theorized.

"Or, the boy decided to go out and find something to take. He is a thief, after all," Kaoru explained.

"Speaking of thieves…" Hana said before all eyes turned to Yulia.

"I seriously did not cause Daisuke to go missing! I heard him try to catch up to us, and he just disappeared," Yulia explained.

"Hmmm… Looks like we need to re-trace our steps here. I'll go back down to the Katsuragi Trading Compound and check if Daisuke is stealing stuff from there," Yuki-Rin said as she holstered her katana to her belt.

"What do we do if you don't find him?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"All of you, stay on the Hyperion. If I don't return, send Kazuma to find me. If he doesn't return, pick somebody to find him. Captain's orders," Yuki-Rin explained sternly.

"Right," Kazuma and Hana said.

"Well, I'll see you later. Hana, Molly, Kazuma, you three are in charge while I'm gone," Yuki-Rin said before she left the Hyperion. The ship grew silent.

"Well, guys, how is everyone tonight?" Hana asked everyone in a pitiful attempt to break the silence, which didn't work.

"_Well… This is awkward_," All of the Capricorns thought at the same time. Back on Xinjin Island…

"Daisuke? Daisuke, where are you?" Yuki-Rin called out. "Daisuke, you can come back to the Hyperion! Sebastian made Soren do the dishes instead!"

A Marine officer then approached Yuki-Rin as she made her way toward the town.

"Good evening, miss," The Marine said.

"Evening, officer. Anything wrong?" Yuki-Rin asked the Marine.

"Well, I want you to be on guard here on this island. We have a dangerous pirate here that has ties to a triad. We have also received reports that she is kidnapping people and forcing them to work in what appears to be a brothel," The Marine explained. Yuki-Rin began to think. Was this connected to Daisuke's disappearance?

"Do you have a copy of her Wanted poster? My friend disappeared earlier today after a shopping trip, and I think that he got kidnapped," Yuki-Rin explained. The Marine gave Yuki-Rin a Wanted poster which had a picture of the same woman Daisuke was talking to around the time he disappeared.

**Wanted: Dead or Alive!**

**"Dragon Lady" Shenhua Jiang**

**75,000 Beri Reward**

"Hmm… Thanks, officer. I think I have a lead," Yuki-Rin said as she folded up the Wanted poster and put it in her pocket.

"Stay safe out there, miss. You wouldn't want to be caught in the Dragon Lady's trap," The Marine advised before walking away. Over at Enlai's house, Ling was making dinner as Enlai tried to repair his kite, which got damaged when it crashed into tree!Gareth.

"It's no use… Looks like I can't coax Mai-Yee out with this tattered piece of crap tonight," Enlai lamented.

"Enlai, what good would a kite do to get our sister back?" Ling asked Enlai.

"This was her favorite kite! She said we were gonna fly it when she was feeling better! I've got to make her dream come true and to get her home, and I will make sure that both come true!" Enlai yelled.

"How are you going to rescue Mai-Yee from the Dragon Lady's den? She's got a 75,000 Beri bounty on her head and a whole army of pirates – who are disguised as prostitutes – on her side! You'll be setting yourself up for suicide if you do that, Enlai!" Ling argued.

"It's not suicide, Ling! We've got Wolfgang and everyone else at work backing us up! We'll be fine!" Enlai argued. Then, somebody knocked on the door. Ling sighed.

"Enlai, that better be somebody who will get Mai-Yee back," Ling said icily. Enlai answered the door to Yuki-Rin.

"Yuki-Rin, what brings you here?" Enlai asked Yuki-Rin.

"Daisuke's gone missing. Do you know who this woman is?" Yuki-Rin asked Enlai as she pulled out the wanted poster for the Dragon Lady. Enlai grabbed it with trembling hands.

"This is… This is… Oh, my God!" Enlai shouted with fear.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Next chapter may be a flashback chapter into Enlai's past and what happened to his little sister, be warned.

**Review, as always! Reviews will help Enlai, Ling, Wolfgang, and the Capricorns get Daisuke and Mai-Yee back.**


	46. Mai Yee and Me

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year, everyone! Here are some statistics to consider about this fic before you read:

**Male Capricorn of 2011: Heathcliffe. He seems really popular with female readers.**

**Female Capricorn of 2011: Yuki-Rin. This one doesn't surprise me. XD**

**Most-Hated Villain of This Fic for 2011: A tie between Roscoe and Yuriko.**

Late Christmas omake will be at the end of the chapter as a year-end treat to my readers.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda will continue to own One Piece in 2012 and beyond.**

* * *

Ch. 46: "Mai-Yee and Me."

Within minutes, Yuki-Rin was sitting across from Enlai in the modest kitchen of the Li household. The wanted posted of the Dragon Lady lay on the table in between the two.

"Before we begin, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Enlai asked Yuki-Rin.

"No. You can begin your story or whatever this is," Yuki-Rin answered.

"Alright, then. My story actually starts before the Dragon Lady came into our lives – It starts seven years ago, when Mai-Yee was born," Enlai explained, beginning his story.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, Seven Years Ago***

_A fourteen-year-old Enlai and a seventeen-year-old Ling sat in the waiting room of the local hospital, awaiting news on their mother, who was giving birth. Enlai slept as his sister read a magazine._

_"In the days leading up to Mai-Yee's birth, the entire family was excited to have a baby sister. Our friends and neighbors were excited, and they brought us many gifts and sweets for the family and their new baby. When Ling and I met Mai-Yee, we weren't aware of all of the sorrow that was about to consume our lives like a hungry cat."_

_Enlai's father entered the waiting room, holding Mai-Yee in a bundle of blankets and looking like he hadn't slept in days. Ling elbowed Enlai, who slowly woke up._

_"Wha – What is it?" Enlai asked groggily._

_"Enlai, Ling, meet… Meet your new baby sister, Mai-Yee," Enlai's dad explained before dissolving into tears of agony and sorrow, not joy over having a new baby. Ling picked the baby up and placed Mai-Yee into her arms._

_"Look at her, Enlai. Isn't our mei-mei precious?" Ling asked Enlai, who moved in closer to Ling for a better look. (1)_

_"Hi there. I'm your Gege, Enlai," Enlai introduced himself to Mai-Yee, who grabbed Enlai's finger with her tiny hand. (2)_

_"Look, Enlai. Mai-Yee likes you," Ling whispered, her voice cracking as she was about to cry out of happiness and wonder._

_"It was the next day that we found out that our mother died giving birth to Mai-Yee. The whole family knew that mama would either have a hard time giving birth or that the baby will be born sick, due to mama's age and body compostions. As we mourned, we made offerings to our ancestors in heaven, hoping they could watch over and protect Mai-Yee."_

* * *

**Five Years Later…**

_Enlai, now nineteen, sat in the same hospital waiting room where he found about about Mai-Yee's birth and his mother's death those five years ago._

_"Mai-Yee's first five years on Earth were healthy. She was smart and curious about the world, she liked to play outside with butterflies and animals, and she had a calm disposition. But, as the days after her fifth birthday passed, Mai-Yee grew weaker and weaker."_

_Ling, now twenty-two, entered the waiting room._

_"Any news on Mai-Yee?" Enlai asked._

_"They say it's a disease in her lungs that takes years to build up," Ling explained sadly._

_"What… Does this mean Mai-Yee's going to be –" Enlai asked worriedly before Ling cut her off._

_"They're going to run some tests on her. They're saying that if she's lucky, Mai-Yee will live to about thirty," Ling explained. Enlai's face darkened._

_"Our ancestors… Why haven't they been watching over Mai-Yee? Who is left in the world that can watch over a sick little girl?" Enlai asked himself._

* * *

_"Months passed, and Baba, Ling, and I did all we could to make sure Mai-Yee could get better. Dad worked overtime at the Katsuragi Trading Compound – which was around the time Wolfgang got control over the company since his dad retired – and Ling got a job as Wolfgang's secretary. Then, one day, our lives changed even more." (3)_

_A knock at the door was heard just as the Li family was sitting down to eat dinner._

_"I'll get it. Ling, Enlai, don't start eating without me," Enlai's dad said before he got up and answered the door. A couple of minutes later, their dad returned._

_"Enlai, Ling, I'll be right back. I just need to go into town because somebody just offered us some money to help us take care of Mai-Yee," Enlai's dad explained nervously._

_"Why do you sound nervous, Baba? This money's going to help the family," Ling asked her father._

_"Well, it's the person who will be giving us the money. It's a business partner of mine I don't exactly trust," Enlai's dad explained with a nervous gulp._

_"Don't worry, Baba. If you suspect something's up, go kung-fu on his ass," Enlai re-assured his dad has he put his hand on his dad's shoulder._

_"I will, Enlai. Well, I'm off," Enlai's dad said._

_"See you, Baba!" Ling and Enlai said. Three hours passed, and Enlai's dad wasn't home yet._

_"Enlai, do you think we should go into town? Baba's not back yet," Ling asked Enlai._

_"He's probably haggling with the business partner with the payment and whatnot," Enlai suggested. Ling just sighed._

_"Well, we should go out there, just to be safe," Ling noted as she grabbed her coat and put it on. Enlai grabbed an umbrella and the two left the house, braving the pouring rain to go search for their father._

_"There's a lot of Marine activity here on Xinjin Island. Do you think it has to do with the Whitebeard War that happened just a couple of days ago?" Enlai asked Ling as he looked at the Marine ships docked at the shore, illuminated only by distant lightning flashes._

_"Possibly. But, I would rule out that the person Baba is talking to has ties to Whitebeard," Ling explained as they entered the main drag of the town, where people where surrounding a large, elegant, pagoda-like building._

_"Everybody, stay back! We have a dead body here, and the murder is on the loose!" A Marine yelled._

_"Excuse me, sir, we need to get to our dad! He's been gone for three hours, and we don't know where he is!" Enlai pleaded._

_"Are you sure he wasn't going to the Golden Lotus brothel tonight?" The Marine asked Enlai, giving Ling time to sneak past the Marine and into the crowd._

_"No. He was trying to see a co-worker of his about a money transaction, and –" Enlai explained before Ling's screaming cut him off. "Oh, shit! Ling!"_

_Enlai ran into the crowd, trying to find Ling. His only sources of light were the dimly-lit lanterns of the pagoda and the occasional lightning._

_"Enlai, over here! Baba, he –" Ling yelled before screaming out of fear._

_"Ling, what is it? What's going on?" Enlai yelled as he pushed back various people, including a couple of Marines and Pandaman. It was only when he got to the edge of the crowd when he saw who the dead body was – His own father, who had mutiple stab marks covering his back._

_"Baba? What the hell, Baba? I told you to use kung-fu if this happened! What the hell did you do? What will happen to Ling, Mai-Yee and me? Who's the bastard responsible for this? I'll –" Enlai yelled before somebody put their hand on their shoulder._

_Enlai turned back to see a beautiful woman in a tight cheongsam. Mai-Yee was on her shoulder, with her hair in pigtails and wearing Chinese-styled silk pajamas._

_"Enlai!" Mai-Yee yelled._

_"Why do you have my sister?" Enlai angrily asked the woman, who began to stroke his face._

_"I've been paying for your sister's medical bills, medicine, and operations. Unfortunately, he could not pay me the money I asked for. So, he paid with his life and his young daughter," The woman explained. Enlai grabbed her wrist._

_"Don't touch me!" Enlai yelled before throwing the woman's wrist down and punching her across the face. The woman just smirked._

_"Until your father's debt is paid off, Mai-Yee will be working as my little foot servant. She's very cute, I might add," The woman said seductively before walking away._

_"Enlai! Ling!" Mai-Yee yelled._

_"Mai-Yee! Baba!" Ling yelled out to Mai-Yee._

_"Get back here and give us our sister back, you bitch!" Enlai yelled. But, the woman continued to walk as if she were ignoring them._

_"Baba lied to us. He wasn't making any deals at all. He was going out to try and negotiate his debt he owed Shenhua Jiang, the notorious Dragon Lady."_

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present Time***

* * *

"Do you see why Ling doesn't really trust pirates and why we keep speaking of a sick sister?" Enlai asked. Yuki-Rin nodded. "Now, I want you to help me with this one favor I have for you – The Dragon Lady is back in town. Help me rescue Mai-Yee, no matter what the cost is."

"I'll do it. But, in return, will you help us get Daisuke back from whoever has him?" Yuki-Rin asked Enlai, who answered without hesitation.

"Yes, I'll help you get your friend back. There is also a chance he is with the Dragon Lady, so we need to be on our guard," Enlai explained sternly.

* * *

**Omake: Merry Belated Christmas!**

It was the morning of New Year's Day, and everyone on the Hyperion was asleep, save for Kazuma and Sebastian.

"So, Kazuma, what was your hatsuyume?" Sebastian asked Kazuma. (4)

"I dreamt that when docked at the next island, Yuki-Rin and I got seperated from you guys, and we ended up at a castle full of okamas," Kazuma explained. (5)

"That's odd. I didn't have my first dream of the New Year yet," Sebastian said. Kazuma's eyes grew wide.

"Damn! I forgot to give Yuki-Rin that book she wanted about dreams!" Kazuma cursed.

"You mean that book where people go into other people's dreams and steal their secrets or give them ideas?" Sebastian asked Kazuma.

"Yep. She read it at a library when we were on the last island. All I can remember was that there was this business man trying to get home to his family, a guy who could put people to sleep with his Devil Fruit, and something having to do with sea trains," Kazuma explained. Sebastian got out some duct tape. (6)

"Need some help wrapping this?" Sebastian asked. A few minutes later, Kazuma was putting the wrapped book in Yuki-Rin's room.

"Santa forgot to give you a Christmas present. Merry belated Christmas, Yuki-Rin," Kazuma whispered before he set the present down next to Yuki-Rin, kissed her, and left.

* * *

**Ending Note: **It's gratuitous footnote time!

**(1) - "Mei-mei" means "Little sister" in Chinese.**

**(2) - "Gege" means "Older brother" in Chinese**

**(3) - "Baba" means "Papa" in Chinese**

**(4) - In Japan, a "hatsuyume" is your first dream of the New Year. You write it down on paper, and if you see Mt. Fuji, an eggplant, or a hawk in your dream, you get lucky.**

**(5) - Kazuma's dream is basically the plot of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.**

**(6) - The plot of book Yuki-Rin wants is the basic plot of my favorite movie, Inception. (Which I got as a late Christmas gift! Yahoo!)**

**Review if you want Daisuke back.**


	47. Infiltrating the Dragon's Lair

**Author's Note: **Daisuke fans, this is what you've been waiting for - Daisuke's re-dynamic entry!

Heathcliffe fans - by "fans", I mean his many fangirls and the rare male who likes Heathcliffe -, don't fret. There's a Heathcliffe-centric omake at the end of this chapter. Now, let's begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 47: "Infiltrating the Dragon's Lair."

"Aki, are you sure you want to do this?" Heathcliffe asked Aki as he brushed her hair. It was the next evening, and the Capricorns were preparing to pose as either courteaseans or patrons of the Golden Lotus so they could get Daisuke and Mai-Yee back.

"Yes. I don't know my reasons, but they will become clear to me once we get Daisuke and Enlai's sister back," Aki explained as Heathcliffe finished brushing her hair. Heathcliffe turned Aki to him.

"I just don't want you getting raped or hurt out there. Your beauty makes up for your lack of fighting technique, and people at the brothel will take notice of that. Don't worry, Aki, I'll be there, and I'll protect you from the bad men," Heathcliffe said softly as he stroked Aki's hair. He then gave Aki a kiss.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said before putting her hair into her usual ponytail.

"Do I look like a respectable client to a courtesean?" Heathcliffe asked as he pointed to himself. He was wearing a white, collared shirt, a black-and-red striped tie, a black vest, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Aki let out a small giggle.

"Of course, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said as she put on a green cheongsam with yellow bamboo stalks. "Now, do I look like a respectable courtesean?"

Heathcliffe laughed.

"Of course, you do, Aki! But, you'll always be my beautiful sweetheart," Heathcliffe said, pulling Aki in for a passionate kiss. Isabella then karate-chopped Heathcliffe.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?" Heathcliffe asked the ghost.

"We've gotta get a move on! Everyone else who's going is waiting on you two!" Isabella said before floating back inside Heathcliffe's scythe.

"Right. Aki, let's go," Heathcliffe said as they made their way to the upper deck of the Hyperion, where Yuki-Rin, Kartik, Matsu, Kazuma, Yulia, Hana, Aria, Holden, and Soren were. The men wore suits while the women wore expensive-looking dresses and kimonos.

"Are we all ready?" Yuki-Rin asked the Capricorns that were going.

"Ready!" Hana shouted.

"I want us to try and stick together. Keep in mind that we're infiltrating a brothel, which means that you have to be on some of your highest guards possible. Remember what we're going into this mission for – To get Mai-Yee back for Enlai and to get Daisuke back. If anybody gets into major trouble – like if they get raped or hurt badly -, PLEASE find any of us. We don't want to see any of our nakama physically or mentally scarred, and we will kick the ass of the person who does that," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Well said, sister!" Hana said.

"Now, let's go into the Dragon's Den and get them back," Yuki-Rin said.

* * *

Enlai and Wolfgang stood outside the Golden Lotus, looking nervous. While Wolfgang wore his usual business attire, Enlai wore a black changshan that concealed a knife he took from home to use in self-defense.

"You're dressed like you're doing your job," Enlai noted sarcastically. Was it a way to decrease the tension, or was it an observation of Enlai's?

"Oh, shut up, Baka Enlai," Wolfgang muttered as he put a toothpick in his mouth.

"Then what's the toothpick for?" Enlai asked Wolfgang, who glared at him.

"It's so I look professional, okay? Shut up!" Wolfgang yelled.

"Both of you, shut up so the Dragon Lady doesn't hear us!"

Yuki-Rin approached Wolfgang and Enlai, with the other Capricorns trailing behind her.

"Yuki-Rin, I think some of your crew should stay back. The Dragon Lady is a dangerous woman, and –" Enlai explained before Yuki-Rin stepped forward.

"We're your nakama, and you promised us that you would help us save Daisuke if we helped you save your sister. We can't back down on our promises. Nakama don't do that unless they're in enough danger to do that so they could save themselves," Yuki-Rin explained. Enlai grew silent.

"Yeah, Baka Enlai, help your little GIRLFRIEND out!" Wolfgang taunted.

"Actually, somebody else is my boyfriend," Yuki-Rin pointed out.

"I see. Now, enough chat, we have to get this done," Wolfgang said before they went into the brothel. What they didn't expect was how nice the Golden Lotus was – The walls were painted red, with nice carpeting and furniture to match. Prostitutes and their clients alike were having a good time in general, as they smoked cigarettes, drank, played games, sang songs, and ate, and everyone was happy. In short, it was actually happier than what Yuki-Rin, Enlai, and everyone else thought.

"Can we help you, master?" Two twins dressed as maids asked Enlai and the Capricorns.

"Well.. What do you have to offer?" Enlai asked the twins.

"You can have a bite to eat!" The first twin said.

"Or, you can have a fun night with any of our lovely men and women!" The second twin said. With this, Enlai snapped.

"Where do you have my sister? Where's Mai-Yee?" Enlai asked the maid.

"Mai-Yee? She's with Mistress Shenhua," The first twin explained.

"With Mistress Shenhua, making sure everyone is having a good time," The second twin added. Enlai grabbed the shoulders of both maids.

"Look, girls, I need to know where my sister is! She is in danger, and –" Enlai explained before the twins grabbed his wrists.

"Come on, let's get you a drink!" The twins said before they ran off with Enlai. Wolfgang sharply inhaled.

"I bet they planned this! They want people to forget their troubles so their money – and possibly their own virginities and self-worth – could be gone! That Dragon Lady sure is a bitch!" Wolfgang yelled.

"There's no fighting it, Wolfgang. It's just how she operates," Yuki-Rin sadly explained.

* * *

Over in one of the rooms where the prostitutes did their actual jobs, Daisuke sat on his bed. He was now outfitted in a black suit with a matching tie and a green dress shirt.

"This is what I get paid to do? Sit in a bedroom? You've gotta be kidding me," Daisuke said to himself before a rather unattractive (and drunk) woman entered.

"Hi there, handsome. How much do you charge for your services?" The drunk woman asked Daisuke, whose face grew blank.

"Uhh… What services? I'm a thief, so do you want me to steal something for you?" Daisuke asked the drunk woman, who giggled.

"No, - *hic* - silly! For sex! How much are you charging for sex?" The drunk woman asked, with anger beginning to show in her voice.

"Are you drunk? I don't charge ANYTHING for that shit!" Daisuke cried. The woman got on top of Daisuke and pinned him to the bed.

"I like sex. Do YOOOOU like sex? I enjoy sex a lot!" The drunk lady slurred.

"Please get off of me," Daisuke pleaded, with his voice sounding a bit squeakier out of fear.

"No way! I wanna rid –" The drunk woman slurred before Daisuke screamed. "Boy, what's wrong?"

Daisuke then got out his knife and stabbed the woman in the shoulder. He then threw the woman to the ground and ran out of the room in fear.

"Has your shift ended so soon?"

The Dragon Lady, with Mai-Yee hiding behind her, approached Daisuke, who put his knife away with trembling hands.

"N-N-N-No, ma'am," Daisuke stuttered.

"Hmmm… Go back to work, boy," The Dragon Lady said before walking away. But, Mai-Yee didn't follow after her, as she ran up to Daisuke and hugged his legs.

"Hello. What's your name?" Daisuke asked as he leaned down to Mai-Yee's level.

"M-Mai-Yee," Mai-Yee stuttered.

"Well, hi there, Mai-Yee. My name is Daisuke. Do you work here too?" Daisuke asked the little girl, who nodded shyly. Daisuke then put his hand in his pocket, looking for something, until he pulled out a small, wrapped candy.

"Don't be shy, have some candy," Daisuke said as he put the candy in his palm. Mai-Yee then picked up the candy and ate it.

"Xié Xié," Mai-Yee thanked Daisuke. Daisuke then picked the girl up and put her on his shoulders. (1)

"Alright, where do you wanna go? Uncle Daisuke will take you there!" Daisuke said. Mai-Yee pondered over this for a moment.

"Hmm… I wanna see Ge Ge Enlai!" Mai-Yee answered.

"You're in luck, since Enlai is here tonight! I will take you there!" Daisuke said before he ran off, with Mai-Yee on his shoulders. But, their happy and playful moods were a very sharp contrast to the realities of the enviroment around them.

"Sarutobi-kun! Save me! Hurry!"

* * *

**Omake: Axe Shampoo Commercial (Note: Takes place when Heathcliffe joins)**

Yuki-Rin, Molly, and Heathcliffe walked down the docks, looking for the Genimi. Since he didn't take a proper shower in over a year, Heathcliffe was filthy and his hair was greasy, unwashed, and lice-infested.

"Heathcliffe, you will find life on the seas -" Yuki-Rin explained before Hana and Aki - who was wearing a swimsuit - grabbed Heathcliffe and put him in a wooden tub. Aki then began to bathe Heathcliffe as Yuki-Rin and Molly watched with confusion and horror.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Molly asked Yuki-Rin.

"It's a proven fact that 100% of Heathcliffe Sarutobi's fangirls do not find him sexy when his hair is unwashed and filthy," Hana stated. Aki then got out a bottle of Axe Shampoo and poured the contents of the bottle all over Heathcliffe. She then began to wash Heathcliffe's hair.

"Uhh... Molly, wanna get some fried chicken?" Yuki-Rin asked Molly.

"Uhh... I guess?" Molly said before Yuki-Rin led her away from this spectacle.

"Buy Axe Shampoo today, so your boyfriend can be as handsome as my boyfriend," Aki said to the viewers as Heathcliffe began washing her hair out of love. We then cut to the Hyperion, where Isabella was watching the previous scene as a T.V. commercial. Holden and Soren were passed out at her feet, as they couldn't handle the commercial.

"Dear Lord... What the hell did I just see?" Isabella cried.

* * *

**(****1) - "Xié Xié" means "thank you" in Chinese.**

If you're wondering why this omake happened, well, a weird headcanon of mine is that Heathcliffe uses Axe Shampoo. And the body wash. And, sadly, the body spray. In fact, I think Heathcliffe gained more fangirls from this.

**Review if you want to see the fight against the Dragon Lady and possibly an omake involving IKEA**.


	48. Taming the Dragon Lady

**Author's Note: **New chapter is up, since there was this omake I wanted to do.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece. Also, there is attempted rape in this chapter, so do proceed with caution. Thank you, and have a nice day.**

* * *

Ch. 48: "Fighting and Taming the Dragon Lady."

Behind closed bedroom doors, the situation was far more grim than what Daisuke and Mai-Yee's current reality suggested. Aki somehow ended up locked inside of a bedroom with an intoxicated man. Unfortunately, said intoxicated man thought Aki was very attractive, and that is how he ended up on top of her.

"Please, get off of me!" Aki pleaded.

"No! When I see a beautiful girl at this place, I always have to spend some time with her! And, guess what? You're my hundreth whore I will be sleeping with! Gehahahahahahaha!" The man laughed as Aki tried to kick him off of her. But, the man ignored her kicking, as he was undoing the clasps of her dress.

"NOOOO! Please, don't do this to me! I want to be pure and pretty for the man I love, not corrupted and filthy like you!" Aki pleaded.

"Come on? Not even for a little while?" The man asked as he slid Aki's dress of of her shoulders.

"No, you disgusting pervert!" Aki said as she pushed the man up, allowing for her to sit up. Then, the door flew off of its hinges, and Heathcliffe entered.

"Aki, I –" Heathcliffe said worriedly before notcing Aki – who was now only wearing her underwear – and the drunk client. "What the fuck have you done to my girlfriend?"

"You're – You're his girlfriend?" The man asked, surprised. Heathcliffe calmly walked up to the man.

"Yes I am. To hit on my girlfriend is one thing. To grope her – whether it be on accident or on purpose – is another thing. To rape my girlfriend is another story," Heathcliffe icily explained.

"I-I-I didn't have sex with her, I –" The man explained before Heathcliffe cut him off.

"I don't fucking believe you! You destroyed my girlfriend's purity and her sense of beauty! Go ahead, rape her AND my brothers! See if I care? Hell yeah, I totally care! You deserve to fucking die and burn in Hell for what you just did, and what you are going to do!" Heathcliffe said before throwing the man into the wall.

"Sarutobi-kun!" Aki cried, chocking back tears.

"Aki, listen to me. Put your dress back on and run. Run back to the Hyperion. I was dead wrong about this place – It's much worse than I thought," Heathcliffe explained before turning to the client. "Prison of Hell!"

Fire erupted around the drunk man, and the flames spread all around him, trapping him. In a hurry, Aki put her dress back on, ready to run.

"Run, Aki!" Heathcliffe yelled as he ushered Aki out of the rapidly burning, hotel room.

"Sarutobi-kun, aren't you coming?" Aki frantically asked Heathcliffe.

"I can't. I don't know where Holden and Soren are! I have to get them out of here before something bad happens to them, and I also need to get you - *Cough* - out before –" Heathcliffe said before passing out from inhaling the smoke. Aki kneeled down to Heathcliffe.

"Sarutobi-kun, wake up! Please, wake up! We have to get out of here!" Aki cried in desperation as she shook Heathcliffe to try and bring some life back into him. After a few seconds of trying to get him up, Aki picked up Heathcliffe and placed him over her shoulder, all while holding his scythe in her other hand.

"_Sarutobi-kun, I know your brothers may seem important to you right now, but I have to get you to Ageha so you can be okay. I love you, and we can't afford to lose you_," Aki thought to herself as she ran down the hall, ducking and dodging clients alike. Aki then bumped into Kartik.

"Kartik, where are Holden and Soren? Sarutobi-kun's out cold, and he wanted to find his brothers! But-But –" Aki stuttered before Kartik cut her off.

"They were downstairs gambling, last I checked. But, we really have to get out of here. We re-united with Daisuke and got Mai-Yee back, but, when we tried to escape, the Dragon Lady cut off our escape. It's a madhouse down there, since Yuki-Rin and Enlai are both fighting the Dragon Lady while everyone else is fighting various courteaseans," Kartik explained. "Here, I'll take Heathcliffe back to the Hyperion."

Kartik then picked up Heathcliffe and draped him over his shoulder.

"What about Matsu? Shouldn't you be protecting her?" Aki asked Kartik, who led her to the stairwell overlooking the lower floor.

"I sent her back to the Hyperion for her own safety when things got way too out of hand. She managed to fight off a few of the lower-level prostitutes, but the poor girl looked like she was going to faint at any minute," Kartik explained.

"I think I had it worse. Had it not been for Heathcliffe, I would've gotten raped," Aki said sadly. Kartik put his hand on Aki's shoulder.

"Don't feel sad, Aki. Things will be okay, and life moves on," Kartik said before running off to get Heathcliffe and himself to safety.

"Kartik, wait! Please take me with you!" Aki yelled, realizing that she was now in big danger. Out of panic, Aki fell down the staircase.

"Can I help you up? Don't you want to help your friends?"

Aki looked up and saw the one person that everyone was fighting against – Shenhua "Dragon Lady" Jiang.

"No. I can help myself up," Aki said curtly as she got up. The Dragon Lady laughed to herself.

"Pitiful. No maiden trips while chasing after her beloved. Tell me, was that handsome, purple-haired man a client of yours?" The Dragon Lady asked Aki, who said nothing and put the blade of Heathcliffe's scythe to the Dragon Lady's neck.

"Shut up. I never want to hear the word 'client' used in that context again. All your 'clients' are basically whores who like to inflict pain and trauma on others," Aki said coldly.

"Well, we all can't have good people in the world, honey. It's a part of –" The Dragon Lady explained before Aki cut her off.

"You will never count as a good person. You put my friend into sex slavery, you kidnapped a little girl, and you are directly responsible for hurting my boyfriend, causing many people physical and emotional damage, and for almost taking away my dignity," Aki explained as she used the scythe to knock the Dragon Lady flat onto her stomach. "You know something, Shenhua Jiang?"

"What is it, CLIENT?" The Dragon Lady asked Aki, calling her "client" to taunt her. "Are you just jealous that you're not as prettier as my girls or that you're too pure to be working for me?"

Aki had enough of this. She gripped the scythe tighter, wanting to finish up the Dragon Lady's game.

"I HATE YOU!" Aki yelled before swinging the scythe down, cutting the Dragon Lady down and defeating her. Aki took a breath, looking at the faces of her nakama, who must've been as shocked as she was.

"A-Aki?" Yuki-Rin stuttered, trying to find the correct words.

"Wha – I –" Aki said before she felt herself fall to the ground and lose consciousness. The black-haired, glasses-wearing, Chinese pajama-clad girl from earlier ran up to Aki.

"She's… Gone?" The girl asked them.

"Yes. She's gone," Yuki-Rin answered. It seemed like everyone on Xinjin Island was relieved, as the Dragon Lady seemed to be slain.

* * *

**Omake: A Typical Day in the Life of the Capricorns.**

_6:30 _- Hana and Sebastian are the first ones up. Sebastian cooks for everyone while Hana watches for land. By "watches for land", we mean, "enjoys what little peace and quiet she can get on the ship before everyone else wakes up".

_7:30 - 7:45_ - The first Capricorns get up. Aki gets the bathroom first, and fights over who will get it next are inevtiable.

_9:00 - _Breakfast time! Everyone sits down and gets their food.

_9:04_ - Thierry stumbles in, hungover from last night. Ageha gives him a cup of (decaf) coffee while giving him a lecture on excess drinking.

_9:10 - _While Ageha's back is turned, Thierry spikes his coffee with whiskey.

_9:30 - _The News and Mail Coo Birds come. Aria pays the News Coo two Beri for a paper and ten Beri for various letters and packages.

_9:40 - _Aria complains about the movement of the Yonkou/what the Shichibukai are up to/what the Supernovas are doing.

_9:45 _- With breakfast over, the Capricorns go off and do their own things. Except for Z.G. and Gareth, who must wash dishes.

_10:54 _- After an hour of silence, Karin and Matsu get into a Kartik-related arguement.

_10:59 - _Soren attempts to break up the arguement, which fails.

_11:02 - _Showtarou is sent in to break up the arguement. Like Soren, he also fails.

_11:05 - _Karin and Matsu's arguement is FINALLY broken up when Kartik casually strolls by and remarks about the lovely weather.

_11:06 - _Karin glomps Kartik so hard, he falls to the ground. All the other Capricorns watch.

_11:07 - _Drusilla and Z.G. pull Karin off of Kartik. Matsu calms Kartik down by whispering to him that Kartik's parents would never love somebody as unsophisticated as Karin.

_12:00 - _Lunch time! Because he is running low on supplies, Sebastian makes everybody ramen. Only Kazuma and Yuki-Rin are happy.

_12:10 - _Deciding that lunch was an epic fail, everyone but Yuki-Rin and Kazuma feed their ramen to Ajax.

_1:30 - _Everyone is asleep, because they're bored. Except for Hana, who is looking for an island/reading a yaoi manga.

_2:23 _- Hana spots an island, waking everyone up.

_2:35 _- Everyone prepares to dock at the island. Sebastian almost drops the anchor on his foot.

_2:45 - _Everyone gets off the Hyperion, except Showtarou and Ajax, who are on watch duty.

_3:15 - _Mina arrives to take over for watch duty. Showtarou and Ajax leave.

_3:40 - _Holden accidentally shoots himself in the leg WITH HIS OWN GUN at a carnival game. Ageha drags him back to the Hyperion.

_3:45 - _Heathcliffe and Soren follow after, still laughing over Holden's mistake.

_4:04 - _Ageha tends to Holden while giving him a lecture on gun safety.

_4:10 - _Heathcliffe and Soren arrive to visit Holden. The visit consists of sitting around and eating junk food.

_5:00 - _The other Capricorns arrive on the Hyperion. Aki and Heathcliffe begin making out. This weirds both Holden and Soren out, and they leave, with Soren carrying Holden.

_6:00 - _Dinner is served. To make up for earlier, Sebastian made sushi for everyone.

_6:06 - _Kazuma begins to bring up ways on how to make sushi in a manly way. Nobody really wants to hear about it.

_6:08 - _Just as somebody is about to yell at Kazuma, Blaise and Sadie come to the Hyperion asking for directions.

_6:09 - _Aria, sensing that these people are suspicious, give Blaise and Sadie directions to the wrong place.

_6:10 - _Blaise and Sadie finally leave, saying something about "now we can go to that museum".

_6:13 - _Kazuma resumes his lecture on manly ways for making sushi. To shut him up, Yuki-Rin begins making-out with him.

_6:15 - _Most of the Capricorns leave, not wanting to see Kazuma and Yuki-Rin make out.

_6:16 - _Kazuma and Yuki-Rin resume eating like nothing happened.

_6:25 - _Dinner is unofficially over. Kazuma and Yuki-Rin are forced to wash dishes after their spectacle they made.

_7:45 - _The adults leave to go drinking/gripe about the younger crew members.

_8:00 - _To pass the time, the younger Capricorns play "Would you Rather...". Yulia almost maimes Daisuke for asking her "Would you rather get married to me or get married to Kazuma?"

_9:15 - _At the bar, everyone but Kartik and Matsu are drunk.

_9:20 - _Kaoru, being the third-drunkest person in the group (behind Karin and Thierry), begins to drunkenly try and suck blood from Matsu. Kartik breaks up the fight.

_9:45 - _The adults return to the Hyperion, where some of the Capricorns are asleep.

_10:15 - _Thierry drunkenly rambles on to Dewey and Alec about what he was like at Dewey's age. Dewey falls asleep listening to the lecture.

_10:32 - _Thierry passes out. Everyone else either pass out due to the alcohol, or decide that it's time to go to sleep.

_11:11 - _Meanwhile, with Blaise and Sadie, Aria's directions led them to a goat farm.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Wow, this omake must be longer than the chapter.

**Review to see what the Capricorns will do next now that the Dragon Lady is defeated.**


	49. My Hero

**Author's Note: **And, now, the **Triad Arc **has come to a close. The next arc, the **Time Traveller Arc**, implies that we're gonna explore some Capricorn backstories! So, let's begin!

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda.**

* * *

Ch. 49: "My Hero."

"Aki. Aki. Aki, please, wake up."

Aki awoke on her bed in the Hyperion,with Ageha standing above her.

"Ageha… What happened?" Aki weakly asked the doctor.

"You got pretty exhausted back in the Golden Lotus. I heard about what happened in there. It was pretty amazing," Ageha explained. Aki jolted up.

"What about Sarutobi-kun? Is he okay?" Aki asked Ageha.

"Heathcliffe's fine. In fact, you can go see him if you want to," Ageha said.

"Thank you," Aki said before she began running to the sick bay. "_I… I wonder what Sarutobi-kun would say about this. It's not everyday that I fight, but_…"

As soon as she knew it, Aki was now sitting next to the asleep Heathcliffe. His shirt and vest were buttoned open, and his hair and clothes were covered in ash.

"Sarutobi-kun, can you wake up? It's me, Aki," Aki whispered. "I… No, Kartik – no, Kartik and I – managed to get you to safety. I… I…"

Aki began to cry.

"I didn't want to lose you! I love you, and I want to protect you just like how you protect me! I want to become… Your hero!" Aki sobbed.

Heathcliffe then slowly awoke, putting his arm around Aki.

"Your mother says 'hi'," Heathcliffe said, his voice weak from sleep.

"Sarutobi-kun! You're alive!" Aki said as she hugged Heathcliffe.

"Of course, I'm alive. I guess it was my will to live that brought me back to everyone – the Capricorns, my brothers, and you," Heathcliffe explained. "I can't leave you guys behind – I still need to fufill my dreams and protect you. I can't bear to see you in pain."

"Me neither, Sarutobi-kun. That is why… I want to fight. I want to get stronger," Aki explained. The two grew silent. "Did you… Hear about what I did?"

"You mean… YOU'RE the one who defeated the Dragon Lady?" Heathcliffe asked excitedly.

"Yes… And with your own scythe," Aki said a bit sadly. Heathcliffe grabbed her hands.

"Aki, that's wonderful! You shouldn't be sad that you defeated the Dragon Lady, you should be very happy! I mean, you took down a potential Shichibukai ALL ALONE! You probably made Yuki-Rin jealous!" Heathcliffe explained. Down the hall, Yuki-Rin sneezed.

"No, it's not that. I just… I just don't like to fight. I was never a good fighter, too. Plus, as a girl, I don't like to get –" Aki said before Heathcliffe patter her on the shoulder.

"Don't say things like that, Aki! You have potential to grow as a crew member and you could be a powerful fighter. Hell, you might even change the schematics of the world if you could! All of that is waiting for you, Aki. That is the destiny of anybody who comes here to the Grand Line!" Heathcliffe explained.

"You mean it?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"Of course, I do! What dreams did you have going in to the Grand Line?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Don't laugh because it sounds silly, but… I want to be beautiful and famous," Aki said. "Also, there's this one dream that I now have as a result of tonight… To get stronger so I can protect you, Sarutobi-kun."

"You… Mean it, Aki?" Heathcliffe said.

"Yes. I love you, Sarutobi-kun, and I don't want… I don't want… I don't want to lose you!" Aki yelled before she beagn to cry, again. Heathcliffe kissed her.

"Don't cry, Aki. If you protect me, then I'll still be here. I'll always be here for you, and you'll always be here for me," Heathcliffe said as he hugged Aki.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-kun. Plus, maybe we can fight together if the situation calls for it," Aki said as a smile began to grow on her face.

"Maybe. All we need to do before we begin fighting together, however, is to find you a weapon. You can't protect me willy-nilly with my own scythe, now can you?" Heathcliffe asked. Aki giggled.

"No, I guess not," Aki said.

"Well then, my beautiful warrior, we have A LOT to –" Heathcliffe said before he got cut off.

"BABY BRO!"

Holden ran into the room and tackle-hugged Heathcliffe, all while crying.

"Soren and I thought you died! We wanted to go back into the brothel after searching the town, but the whole building was on fire! Never scare me like that again, baby bro!" Holden sobbed as he rocked Heathcliffe in his arms. Soren entered and sweatdropped.

"Bro, please don't scare us like that again. We seriously thought you died back there and we couldn't find you," Soren explained.

"Don't worry, bro, it won't happen again," Heathcliffe said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Enlai asked Wolfgang. It was the next morning, and Wolfgang was at the Li household.

"You heard me right. You and me will join the Capricorn Pirates as their merchants," Wolfgang explained. Enlai looked sadly to Ling and Mai-Yee, who were eating almond cookies.

"Wolfgang, I just got Mai-Yee back safe and sound. I don't want to part from her again, even if it is for my job," Enlai explained. Wolfgang put his hand on Enlai's shoulder.

"Enlai, I know you still need some money to help with Mai-Yee's medical-realted expenses. So, I propose this – If you go with me and the Capricorns, I will not only give you a raise, but I will also promote your sister to the head of the Katsuragi Trading Compound in my absence. How does that sound?" Wolfgang asked Enlai, who pondered over this for a few seconds.

"Alright, then, I'll go. Plus, if we go to new locations, it could mean money for my family," Enlai said with a smug smile. Wolfgang hit him.

"You idiot! Always thinking about yourself!" Wolfgang yelled.

"What about for the company, huh? You'll get money, too!" Enlai yelled back. But, he stopped arguing when Mai-Yee tugged at him.

"Tell Uncle Daisuke I said hi. He's my knight in shining armor!" Mai-Yee said. Enlai smiled.

"I will, Mai-Yee. I will," Enlai said, not forgetting the reason why he was going to sea.

* * *

**Ending Note: **I know this is one chapter early, but... **Happy 50 chapters of "One Piece: Parallel Works"! We made it! Fifty chapters!**

**********Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musicians - Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsman - Kazuma Miyafuji  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailors - Matsu Takeshima and Aki Chung-Feng  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Thieves - Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki  
Chroniclers - Kaoru Kimura and Mina Nishikori  
Boat Rigger - Showtarou Shinohara  
Mascots - Ajax and Alec  
Doctor - Ageha Midori  
Dancer - Akari Shimura  
Helmsman - Thierry Brighton  
Archaeologist - Gareth Archer  
Blacksmith - Dewey Kirihana  
Merchants - Enlai Li and Wolfgang Katsuragi**

**********Review if you want to see the 50th chapter and all of it's surprises!**


	50. Welcome to Blumheim

**Author's Note: **Happy fifty chapters, everyone! We made it, and this fic isn't even a year old yet! Anyway, there will be a special omake at the end of this chapter, in honor of fifty chapters of hard work, blood, sweat, and tears! Let's begin the 50th chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Ch. 50: "Welcome to Blumheim."

Around the next night later, Wolfgang and Enlai were getting adjusted to their new surroundings. Of course, it didn't come without some arguing.

"Baka Enlai, PLEASE take this voyage seriously! We're not on a cruise!" Wolfgang pointed out as Enlai cooked some dumplings.

"Look, Shitty Katsuragi, Sebastian apprectiates all the help I'm giving him! Consider me a merchant cook," Enlai aargued as he set the dumplings on a plate. "Want some baozi?"

Wolfgang just sighed.

"Lighten up, okay?" Enlai said.

"You do know that THIS is work, right?" Wolfgang asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Well, what use is working when we're in the middle of the freakin' sea, Shitty Katsuragi?" Enlai asked Wolfgang, who ignored him. "I thought so."

Hana stormed into the room.

"Didn't you guys hear me? You're supposed to be helping out!" Hana cried. Wolfgang and Enlai turned to Hana.

"…With what?" Wolfgang and Enlai asked Hana, who facepalmed.

"We're docking at an island! I suggest you guys get up there and help everyone else out! There is no use arguing right now! Do it later!" Hana yelled to the two merchants.

"Alright, alright, we're going up there!" Enlai said before the three went up to the upper deck of the Hyperion. "_Geez, this girl doesn't need to get her panties in a bunch_."

"Where are we docking?" Wolfgang asked Hana as they joined the other Capricorns on the upper deck.

"Blumheim. An island of old-world charm and new-world schematics of piracy," Hana explained.

"Alright. Sounds like a nice place for our maiden voyage," Enlai said as the Capricorns got off of the ship.

"Wolfgang, Enlai, as merchants, you are expected to buy, sell, and trade goods and services for ourselves and our benefit. Does that sound like an easy job?" Yuki-Rin explained to Wolfgang and Enlai. Wolfgang smirked.

"I've been doing that all my life. Let's just say I have more… EXPERIENCE than the other merchants at sea," Wolfgang said smugly.

"Excuse me?" Enlai shouted. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Guys, please stop fighting. I know you hate each other, but, as nakama, you have to work together," Yuki-Rin explained. Enlai just glared at Wolfgang before turning back to Yuki-Rin. "Alright, guys, time to split off! Aria, Maki-chan, Soren, you three have watch duty until somebody comes back."

"Watch duty? Again?" Maki-chan cried.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see the island like everyone else," Yuki-Rin re-assured the blonde girl. Maki-chan just sighed.

"At this rate, all I'll see of the Grand Line is what I see from the Hyperion," Maki-chan muttered to herself as she re-boarded the Hyperion.

* * *

"Hey, I know you! You're the guy I bought my scythe off of!" Heathcliffe said. Currently, Heathcliffe, Holden, Aki, Isabella, Yulia, Daisuke, and Gareth were at a small, dark store Blaise and Sadie have temporarily taken up residence in.

"That's me. What do you need this time?" Blaise asked Heathcliffe.

"We're looking for weapons for my girlfriend. She has a sudden interest in fighting now, and we want to find a weapon that suits her the best," Heathcliffe explained.

"But, please, no guns or katanas for me," Aki requested.

"Head right this way. Do sabers, rapiers, and spears interest you?" Blaise asked as he pulled back a curtain leading to a darker room.

"Sure. As long as it's elegant, it'll work for me," Aki said as she went into the back room with Blaise, Sadie, and Heathcliffe. Yulia gave Daisuke a nod, and Daisuke began taking money from the cashbox. Holden and Gareth pretended not to notice as they pretended to look and gun bullets.

"Nice job, Daisuke. How much did we get?" Yulia whispered to Daisuke.

"About 2,500 beri," Daisuke whispered back.

"Not bad. Come on, let's hit up the streets for money," Yulia said before she and Daisuke ran out of the shop. Holden and Gareth continued to pretend to have an interest in the merchandise.

"Should we stop them?" Gareth asked Holden.

"I don't think so. They're long gone by now," Holden answered. Outside, Yulia and Daisuke were counting their money.

"2,500 beri? That's the most you've stolen in a LONG TIME," Yulia pointed out.

"Oh, shut up," Daisuke said. Then, a cloaked man approached Yulia from behind and grabbed her shoulder.

"Project Mei," The cloaked man whispered to Yulia before running off. Yulia stood there, too paralyzed and fearful to move.

"Yulia, who was that man?" Daisuke asked Yulia, who didn't respond. "Awww! Does somebody need a hug?"

Yulia then punched Daisuke.

"Like hell, I'd hug you!" Yulia yelled, reverting back to her normal self. Daisuke just laughed, albiet a bit nervously.

"Come on, we should head back to the Hyperion. Our work is done – For now," Daisuke said. A few minutes later, the two returned to an empty Hyperion.

"Guys, we're back!" Yulia annoucned. Nobody responded.

"Soren? Aria? Maki-chan? Are you guy here?" Daisuke shouted. Still, nobody responded.

"Idiot, they're not here," Yulia pointed out.

"Well, they must be sleeping. If not, let's go by the old saying of 'They must be nearby'," Daisuke explained. Yulia just nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Soren, Maki-chan, and Aria were nearby, as Daisuke predicted. But, Soren and Maki-chan were sitting in a dimly-lit office and Aria was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, somebody could've done better with the paint job," Maki-chan dryly observed, noting the ugly shade of green the wall was.

"I know! It just looks so… Outdated," Soren added. Then, a young man entered the room. He had blackish-purplish hair with one, long, spiky bang hanging over his left eye, and black eyes. He wore a white, collared shirt tucked into khaki slacks, black dress shoes, and a purple tie.

"Thank you for waiting. My name's Mitchell, and I will be your interrogator tonight," The man introduced himself. "Do you mind giving me your names?"

"I'm Soren, and this is Maki-chan," Soren answered. Mitchell began writing something down.

"I see. What brings you to Blumheim tonight?" Mitchell asked.

"The Log Pose brought us here. We're pirates," Maki-chan explained.

"Pirates? Where are you two from?" Mitchell asked, not changing the tone of his voice.

"I'm from the East Blue," Maki-chan said.

"I'm also from the East Blue," Soren added. Mitchell looked through some papers.

"If you're from the East Blue, I'm sure you've heard of Project Mei," Mitchell stated.

"Project Mei? What the heck is that?" Maki-chan asked. Soren facepalmed.

"Dear Lord. If this has anything to do with my dad…" Soren said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Mitchell asked Soren.

"Nothing. I just said something along the lines of 'I hope my dad wasn't involved in it'," Soren said. Mitchell stood up.

"Do you mind telling me who your father is?" Mitchell asked Soren.

"Like hell, I'm telling you! I don't know what your intentions are, and my father is somebody you shouldn't know! I don't trust you one bit!" Soren said. Mitchell just grinned and pushed Soren against the wall.

"What – What the fuck are you doing?" Soren cried before Mitchell grabbed his neck.

"We have ways of making you talk. General Pasternak needs his information so he can restart Project Mei!" Mitchell yelled as he pulled out an orange with a pattern of swirls all over it. All Soren could do was choke and gasp in fear due to Mitchell's grasp on him.

"Soren, no! Don't eat that! You don't know what powers that Devil Fruit has!" Maki-chan yelled. Mitchell just shoved the Devil Fruit into Maki-chan's mouth.

"You disgusting girl. Eat it and see if you like it," Mitchell said before turning back to Soren.

"Soren! Fight back!" Maki-chan said as she tried to throw up the Devil Fruit. Soren then grabbed Mitchell by the wrist and threw him to the ground, allowing for him and Maki-chan to escape.

"That was awful! Can we get some water so I can get the taste out of my mouth?" Maki-chan asked Soren.

"Not now! We have to find Aria and get her out of here!" Soren yelled. Maki-chan narrowed her eyes.

"I can see Aria! She's down the hall and to the right!" Maki-chan said.

"How did you –" Soren asked before Maki-chan cut him off.

"My Devil Fruit must be the Gamma Gamma no mi – The power to give me X-ray vision," Maki-chan said. Meanwhile, Aria was sitting inside of a prison-like cell, when Mitchell entered.

"Aria Yakushi, the protegeé of Monkey D. Dragon. Tell me, did you have any role in stopping Project Mei six months ago?" Mitchell asked Aria.

"That is classified information. Not even Dragon will let me tell you the details," Aria stated. Mitchell just smiled.

"We have ways of making you talk, Aria Yakushi," Mitchell said as he pulled out Aria's bounty poster.

**Wanted: Dead or Alive!**

**"The Younger" Aria Yakushi**

**15,000 Beri Reward**

"That doesn't scare me. Nobody knows me in the Grand Line," Aria stated.

"Such a low bounty, but you're still not talking. Talk to me, or else I will shove this down your throat," Mitchell threatened as he pulled out another Devil Fruit, which was an oversized litchee nut.

"No… I won't talk! As a Revolutionary, I have a right to withold any information from anybody, and Project Mei and it's details are something I choose to stay silent about!" Aria explained. Mitchell pushed Aria down to the ground and forced the Devil Fruit into her mouth. Aria pushed Mitchell off of her as she began to throw up.

"I hope you'll talk by morning," Was all Mitchell said before he left.

"We should get out of here. Project Mei was a horrible tragedy, and we don't want anybody to re-live it."

Before Aria passed out, all she could see were the wrists of a girl, all cut up.

* * *

**Special Omake: King Kong Time! (Warning: Contains stuff that doesn't really fit in the 1930's [like the Ouran reference Hana makes], bad words, 4kids-styled editing, a rare speaking appearance from Ajax, and just some crack. You have been warned.)**

**New York, 1932**

The world was turbulent in 1932. Japan took over Manchuria, the country was in a Great Depression, and film actress Hana Yakushi was out of a job.

"Hey, come back! I stole that first!" A green-haired thief named Daisuke Saburo yelled as he chased Hana, who stole an apple. Not even the somewhat skimpy, red dress and the heels Hana was forced to wear for all of this omake slowed her down.

"Damn it! Yulia's gonna kill me!" Daisuke yelled as Hana ran out of sight. Meanwhile, a film director named Wolfgang Katsuragi was strolling with the hottest male film actor of the time, Holden Sarutobi.

"Think about it, Holden, you'll have girls all over your feet with this movie," Wolfgang said before Hana bumped into him. "Ow! My Steve Jobs-sized visions!"

"My sex appeal!" Holden cried.

"My apple!" Hana cried as she looked at her dropped apple. Wolfgang then perked up.

"Hey, aren't you film actress Hana Yakushi?" Wolfgang asked Hana.

"No, duh," Hana answered as she cleaned off her glasses.

"I'm film director Wolfgang Katsuragi, and I'm going to a place called Skull Island to make a movie. Wanna star in it?" Wolfgang asked Hana.

"Sure! It'll keep me from living in my car!" Hana said happily.

"And, I'll have more fangirls!" Holden added. And, so, the next day, the three boarded a boat to Skull Island.

"So, how are weather conditions, captain?" Wolfgang asked the captain of the ship, Captain Heathcliffe Sarutobi, who was also Holden's brother. For a ship captain, Heathcliffe was just as suave and handsome as his twin brother.

"Smooth sailing," Heathcliffe answered right before they sailed into a fog patch. "Fuck."

A few feet away from them, Hana was making out with Heathcliffe's first mate/bromance partner, Kazuma Miyafuji.

"Hana, stop kissing that commoner!" Wolfgang yelled.

"You sound like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club," Hana remarked.

"Oh, snap! We're arriving at Skull Island!" Enlai Li, the cook/tailor/barber/Chinese teacher of the boat, yelled.

"Shut up! I hate you for no reason!" Wolfgang yelled. A few minutes later, the crew, Hana, Holden, and Wolfgang were exploring Skull Island.

"This looks too much like the zoo," Hana commented before they stumbled upon some natives, the Stockholm Syndrome Pirates, all wearing bowling shirts. The lead savage, Yuriko Tsuchimiya, was trying to sacrifice her fellow "savage", Zheng Nakamura.

"Look, savages! Let's film them!" Wolfgang said as he got out his video camera. The Stockholm Syndrome Pirates glared at him as they got out water guns and foam swords. It was originally going to be shotguns and katanas, but 4kids came and censored the scene to high heaven.

"Now look what you've done!" Yuriko cried as she motioned to a giant pigeon named King A-Kon. "Kick their asses!"

Five seconds later, Heathcliffe's tailor/girlfriend (Aki Chung-Feng), fisherman (Hatori Chidori), and some guy who mooched off of Heathcliffe for free booze (Thierry Brighton) ran off, and Yuriko kidnapped Heathcliffe's personal Vatican Assassin Ninja, Z.G.

"Noooo! Aki's gone!" Heathcliffe sobbed.

"Oh, my God!" Wolfgang cried as a huge dinosaur began to eat him. In reality, said dinosaur was a cow named Eleanor, and she was just chewing on Wolfgang's hair.

"Guys, where's Hana?" Kazuma asked everyone. Back in NYC, Hana was watching a stage show with King A-Kon as the main attraction.

"Step right up and see King A-Kon, eighth wonder of the world!" A man dressed as the Phantom of the Opera named Kartik Abingdon yelled. King A-Kon just picked Kartik up in his beak and threw him a few feet.

"Forever alone!" Kartik yelled as he flew away. King A-Kon then picked up Hana and flew her to the top of the Empire State Building.

"I can see my house from here!" Hana remarked. Then, several SWAT team members in planes flew up to King A-Kon, ready to fire on him.

"King A-Kon, please unhand the girl," A pilot named Showtarou Shinohara said from his plane. Hana decided to just get into the awaiting taxi helicopter and leave. King A-Kon then cleared his throat.

"_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,_  
_I have nobody,_  
_For my own_  
_I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely_  
_I have nobody,_  
_For my own_  
_I'm so lone_ -" King A-Kon said before the movie reel cut off. It was revealed that the Capricorns made the movie and they were watching it.

"Well... That was a cheap-ass movie," Soren remarked. Yuki-Rin began to cry.

"Hana, how could you? You got to make out with Kazuma and not me! I thought we were friends!" Yuki-Rin sobbed before Kazuma hugged her. Hana just sighed.

"Next omake, we should do _Phantom of the Opera_," Hana said to herself.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Don't ask me how my omake turned out to be THAT cracky. I have no clue why.

**Review if you want to see Aria's Devil Fruit powers.**


	51. To Catch a Thief

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. It's because, one, I had writer's block, and, two, I'm planning a surprise relating to this fic. It'll be so surprising, Luffy will show up. That's all I will say about the surprise so you will be surprised when I unveil my surprise. (Which will be soon)

**Disclaimer: One Piece is still the property of Oda-sensei. Please support the official release and this fanfic.**

* * *

Ch. 51: "To Catch a Thief."

By breakfast time the next morning, Aria, Soren, and Maki-chan arrived back at the Hyperion.

"What happened to you three?" Yuki-Rin asked the three people who were kidnapped the night before.

"Some crazy-ass guy questioned us on something that went on in the East Blue. I refused to tell him anything about my bastard of a father, and I almost ended up with a Devil Fruit shoved into my mouth," Soren explained.

"Bro, why didn't you eat the fruit? You could've gotten an awesome power!" Heathcliffe asked Soren.

"Well, Maki-chan took it for me and now has X-ray vision," Soren explained.

"With this Devil Fruit, I can get as strong as Kartik, Heathcliffe, Kazuma, and Yuki-Rin! Watch out, guys!" Maki-chan said. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Maki-chan, I think you should take this situation a bit more seriously. You, Aria, and Soren got kidnapped, questioned, and tortured last night, and we don't know what it means for us," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Speaking of Aria, I don't think she's doing too well," Hana said as she pointed to Aria, who was looking down at her plate.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ageha asked Aria, who slowly looked up. She looked pale and tired.

"I'm fine," Aria said dully.

"Did something happen last night?" Hana asked. Aria sighed.

"I'm fine," Aria answered, her voice not changing emotion, before taking a bite of cereal. Aria then threw up all over the table.

"Aria!" Hana cried as she rushed over to her older sister's side. "Tell me, what did they do to you?"

"Project Mei…" Was all the shaking Aria could mumble. Ageha walked over to Hana and pushed her away from Aria.

"Not now, Hana. It looks like the events of last night made her physically sick," Ageha explained.

"No, duh! That Mitchell guy who tortured us was an asshat!" Soren pointed out. Ageha ignored Soren and led Aria off to the sick bay. Yulia tensed up.

"_Is it true? If it is, why the fuck is he back_?" Yulia thought to herself as she let out a sigh.

"Yulia, what's wrong? You've been sad since last night!" Daisuke asked Yulia, who just glared at him.

"I'm not sad, I'm just reflecting on my own past and how I got here," Yulia explained bitterly. Daisuke just laughed.

"Those were some good times," Daisuke said.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, Six Months Ago***

_Yulia was walking down the street of a non-descript island, minding her own business. All of a sudden, somebody ran into her and knocked her to the ground._

_"Sorry! Don't kill me, please!"_

_Yulia looked up, and saw a boy with green hair._

_"What the hell was that for?" Yulia cried._

_"Oh, nothing, except for the fact I just stole from an old lady and she's now chasing me with a shotgun," The boy explained as he helped Yulia up. As soon as Yulia was on her feet, an old woman with a shotgun in her hands ran up to them._

_"Hey, you boy, is that your girlfriend helping you steal from little, old ladies like me?" The old woman yelled. Yulia and Daisuke made a run for it._

_"Where are you taking me?" Yulia yelled before they ducked into an alley and hid inside two, empty trash cans._

_"Are you hungry? I can take you out to eat," The boy said from inside the other trash can. The next thing Yulia knew was that she was eating at a restaurant with this boy._

_"So, you're name's Yulia, huh? My name's Daisuke. Wanna team up with me?" Daisuke asked Yulia, who just laughed._

_"Thanks, but no thanks," Yulia said before getting up and leaving the table. Daisuke grabbed her arm._

_"Please, Yulia? We can be best friends!" Daisuke pleaded. Yulia pulled away._

_"No. Frankly, you annoy me. Leave me alone!" Yulia yelled before leaving the restaurant._

_I hope I'll see you again!" Daisuke called out to Yulia._

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present Time***

* * *

Yulia slapped Daisuke across the face.

"Like hell, those were good times!" Yulia yelled. "I was brainwashed and –"

"Come on, Yulia! Tragedy brings people together, and we became friends!" Daisuke said.

"I don't wanna hear about it, Daisuke!" Yulia sharply wanred the green-haired boy before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Man! What's gotten into her?" Daisuke asked himself. Kazuma patted him on the back.

"Dude, she's a woman, which is much different from a man," Kazuma explained. Daisuke sighed.

"Your manly advice doesn't tell me anything," Daisuke said, rubbing his temples.

* * *

That night, Yulia and Daisuke ended up on watch duty while the other Capricorns went off to explore the island.

"So… What do you want to do tonight, Yulia?" Daisuke asked Yulia.

"Ignore you," Yulia said in an almost deadpan tone as she got up from her seat. Daisuke ran up to Yulia.

"You seem so tense, Yulia. Can I loosen you up?" Daisuke asked as he began massaging Yulia's shoulders. Yulia back-handed Daisuke, sending him to the floor.

"You idiot, you don't understand! You don't know what I had to go through shortly after we met! I was forced to kill innocent people and take from them! INNOCENT PEOPLE, DAISUKE! They had a chance at life, which I couldn't give to them, even if I wanted! Women, children, the elderly, nobody was safe! I could've ended up killing you!" Yulia cried.

"Yulia, I –" Daisuke said before Yulia picked up her knife and ran out of the Hyperion. "Wait up, Yulia!"

Daisuke ran out of the Hyperion, looking for Yulia in Blumheim.

"Yulia, why are you doing this? Come back! I'm your best buddy!" Daisuke yelled. "Yulia, where are you?"

"What's going on? You sound so desperate."

Heathcliffe, Kazuma, and Gareth ran up to Daisuke.

"Uhh… Well, Yulia was sad, so I asked her what was wrong. She then bitch-slaps me and goes on a whole rant where she said she was forced to kill people. After saying that I could've been murdered by her, Yulia picked up her knife and ran. Now, I'm running through Blumheim looking for her, and I can't find her," Daisuke explained.

"Sounds like fun," Gareth said very sarcastically.

"Typical Yulia," Heathcliffe commented.

"No, Heathcliffe, this is not the Yulia we know. Something has happened to her, and we gotta find out what happened," Kazuma explained.

"I can arrange for that."

A girl of about thirteen or fourteen approached them. She had chin-length, orange hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She wore a light blue – almost white – dress, white stockings, and black shoes.

"Can you tell me where my friend Yulia went? She ran off after saying something about how she was forced to murder innocent civillians!" Daisuke asked the girl.

"I can arrange for that," The girl repeated. "But, first, would you like to hear a story?"

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to hear this story and see the surprise.**


	52. Project Mei

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay**, AGAIN.** There's a time-travel sequence in this chapter, and I didn't know how to pull it off. But, I think I did it right.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any dragons Zoro slayed.**

* * *

**Ch. 52: "Project Mei."**

"A story?" Daisuke asked the girl.

"Yes, a story. I have the power of the Hora Hora no mi, which allows me to be a time traveller. My name is Apple. Do you want to hear a story?" The girl asked everyone.

"Well, if you can travel through time, can you take us to a certain point in history?" Daisuke asked Apple.

"I can, but… The past can leave long-lasting scars on some people. Some… That don't even heal, even with time," Apple explained.

"I don't care about that! I want to know what Project Mei was! My friend keeps saying things about it, and I don't know if she's gone crazy or not!" Daisuke explained. Apple tensed up.

"Are you really sure… That you want to see that?" Apple asked the four.

"I've seen worse. I think we'll be fine," Heathcliffe said.

"Alright then… Are you ready to learn the truth?" Apple asked Kazuma, Heathcliffe, Daisuke, and Gareth, who nodded.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, Six Months Ago***

_Kazuma, Heathcliffe, Gareth, Daisuke, and Apple found themselves on an island in the East Blue at nighttime._

_"Where are we?" Kazuma asked before Apple shushed him._

_"We have to be quiet. They're coming any minute," Apple explained. Daisuke facepalmed._

_"We didn't come here to stand on a freaking beach!" Daisuke yelled angrily. "I want to know about Yulia!"_

_"And, we want to know what this Project Mei –" Heathcliffe said before he felt something press against his back. He turned back, and he saw Yulia with her knife poking Heathcliffe's back._

_"Yulia? What the hell?" Daisuke cried._

_"I don't think she knows who you are. You are from the future, after all," Apple calmly explained._

_"Who are you – Besides a victim of this project? Do you want to take from me or give to me? Are you going to take something or give something that doesn't even exist? Is this why I'm forced to kill and steal for an ex-Marine commodore? Is this why I can't let people live? If I could, I would let all of you live, but if I do that, I would die. Why is life not fair to me?" Yulia ranted before raising her knife to prepare to stab Heathcliffe._

_"Heathcliffe, look out!" Gareth cried before he used his Devil Fruit to push him out of the way of Yulia._

_"What's going on? I thought she wouldn't notice us!" Heathcliffe cried._

_"I have no clue! We have to get out of here!" Kazuma cried._

_"Kazuma, look out!" Daisuke yelled as he pointed to a Molotov cocktail heading toward Kazuma's head. Kazuma got out his nodachi and knocked the Molotov cocktail back into the sky, like a baseball._

_"I agree with Heathcliffe – What the hell is going on?" Kazuma cried._

_"Project Mei has begun. It all began when Commodore Pasternak of the Marines was fired for misconduct. Distraught, he slowly turned mad, and he wanted to destroy the Island of Mei, the one island where he was fired on," Apple explained as chaos went on around the five. "He recruited and brainwashed people who seemed to have no purpose in life – Pirates, ex-slaves of the Tenryuubito, gypsies, and even thieves like Yulia. They were then forced against their will to raid this island to kill the civilians, to steal from everyone, and to burn the whole island down when everyone was murdered and when every single item – including paper and toothpicks – was taken from the island."_

_"Oh… Damn. Now I can see why Yulia is so mean to me. Being kidnapped and forced to kill and steal… That really must've had an impact on her," Daisuke said. "Honestly… I don't know what else to say about this."_

_"Wait… Soren did say something about a General Pasternak guy earlier today. Could it be… That we ran into him?" Heathcliffe asked the four._

_"Heathcliffe, say what you will about it, but –" Kazuma explained before loud screaming cut him off._

_"Doesn't that sound like…. Daisuke?" Gareth cried. Daisuke turned pale._

_"No… I don't want to see it again!" Daisuke cried, even though his feet brought him to the source of the screaming. He eventually ran up to his past self, who was standing over an old woman, who was kneeling. Yulia was also standing above the old woman, with her head bowed and her knife covered in blood._

_"Yulia, please don't! She's my grandma!" Daisuke's past self begged._

_"Bullshit! You just claim that she's your grandma so you could steal from her! You are one of THE lowest thieves I have ever met!" Yulia cried as she stabbed Daisuke's grandmother._

_"Grandma!" Daisuke's past self cried. With a huff, Yulia walked away._

_"Please… Go with that girl. She's going to really regret the actions she committed, and she would… Need a good boy to help her out," Daisuke's grandma explained with a gasp._

_"Grandma, no! You can't die! I still need to help you!" Daisuke's past self cried. Daisuke's grandma grabbed his hand._

_"You're my favorite grandson… Smile for me… Every single day," Daisuke's grandmother said before passing on. Daisuke's past self burst into tears._

_"No… Take me back, Apple! Take me back! TAKE ME BACK!" Daisuke shouted in agony. "Why?"_

_"Daisuke, calm down! We're taking you back to the present right now! Just hang in there!" Apple cried as she closed her eyes. "We're going back… To the present."_

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present***

* * *

The five time-travellers found themselves back on Blumheim, wondering what happened.

"Thank God… I never want to see that again," Daisuke said in between breaths of air before throwing up.

"I can't believe it. A commodore for the Marines would actually do that? And, he used Yulia?" Gareth wondered to himself. Heathcliffe sighed.

"Such is life. We all react in different ways when we see somebody die in front of us," Heathcliffe explained.

* * *

***Begin Second Flashback, Several Months Ago***

_Heathcliffe sat in the small tenement apartment he was forced to share with four other people – a family of three and an old man, to be exact. The old man and the mother were napping, the father was at work, and Heathcliffe and the little girl sat in the dim apartment._

_"So… Why are you living here?" Heathcliffe asked the little girl._

_"My dad accidentally stepped on a Tenryuubito's cape and the Tenryuubito forced us to live here. My dad works at a Tenryuubito-run textile factory, and it's dangerous work," The girl explained. "Unforutnately, the pay is low and we don't get enough to eat, like you and oji-chan."_

_Heathcliffe sadly sighed as the father came into the apartment._

_"I'm back!" The man announced The old man woke up._

_"Did you bring us any food?" The old man asked, grumpy from a lack of sleep._

_"Or some soap? I want to take a shower again," Heathcliffe asked. The father just pulled out a stale loaf of bread._

_"It's not much, but this will have to do for now," The father explained sadly._

_"Dad, mom's not up," The girl said sadly. Worriedly, the father walked over to the sleeping mother, who was actually dead._

_"Honey, wake up, please. I brought us food. Honey? Honey, please wake up! I'm begging you!" The father cried as he tried to wake his wife up. Heathcliffe's eyes grew wide with horror._

_"Oh, my God…" Heathcliffe commented before he ran up to the window and threw up on the fire escape. Heathcliffe then screamed._

_"About a month after that day, the little girl lost her father in a fire at the factory he worked at. She pretty much lost the will to live after that and died a couple of weeks later. How I managed to live on was a miracle."_

***End Second Flashback, Revert to the Present***

* * *

Apple sighed.

"What a sad world we live in. You're thankful that you've got nakama to fall back on," Apple commented. "As for me, all I have are the people who I had to live through Project Mei with."

"Then, you must know Yulia, Mitchell, OR that Pasternak guy!" Daisuke yelled.

"I'm not promising anything, but…" Apple said before a red fox approached them with a letter in its mouth. The fox then gave the letter to Daisuke before walking off.

"Daisuke, meet me back at the Hyperion. I think I know what happened to Yulia. – Aki," Daisuke read from the note.

"We have to go to the Hyperion! Aki must know what Yulia is planning on doing!" Heathcliffe cried.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Yulia.**


	53. Goodbye, Yulia!

**Author's Note: **Well, looks like this arc will end in the next chapter or so. The **Prince's Rebellion Arc **and the **Airship Island Arc **will be our last two arcs in this saga before we move on to the... **Water Seven Saga! **Personally, I'm excited for the arc in Water Seven, since I'm planning some epic things involving Kartik and Matsu.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 53: "Goodbye, Yulia?"**

On the Hyperion, Yuki-Rin was helping Aki train with her new spear.

"So, think this is fun?" Yuki-Rin asked Aki as she blocked some of Aki's spear jabs with her katana. Aki stopped to catch her breath.

"It's hard work, but it's pretty fun," Aki explained as Daisuke, Heathcliffe, Kazuma, Gareth, and Apple arrived. "Sarutobi-kun! Watch me train!"

"Not now, Aki. Do you know what happened to Yulia?" Heathcliffe asked his girlfriend.

"Yulia? Come to think of it, I saw her while I was out shopping," Aki explained.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, About an Hour Ago***

_Aki was returning the the Hyperion, shopping bags in hand._

_"I hope Sarutobi-kun likes what I bought," Aki throught to herself before Yulia ran past. "Hey, Yulia, where are you going?"_

_Yulia stopped and turned around._

_"It's none of your business. You don't need to get involved," Yulia explained coldly._

_"Yulia, what's going on? Something's going on on this island, and we need to know what happened," Aki explained._

_"As I said, YOU don't need to get involved. This doesn't concern you," Yulia explained. Aki grabbed Yulia's hands._

_"Yulia, we're nakama. You can tell me anything you want," Aki pleaded. Yulia just glared at her._

_"Fine, I'll tell you something – I may never see any of you again. Goodbye," Yulia explained before walking away. All Aki could do was open her mouth._

_"Oh, dear," Aki commented._

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present***

* * *

"Yulia quit? What the hell?" Daisuke cried. "She can't quit! She said we could be together!"

"Daisuke, calm down. All we need to do is –" Yuki-Rin explained before Ageha cut her off.

"I think we found Yulia," Ageha said. A few minutes later, all of the Capricorns were gathered around the ship's DenDen Mushi.

"What's going on? Is Yulia okay?" Daisuke asked Ageha.

"I'm not sure, but the DenDen Mushi has picked up something and I can hear Yulia," Ageha explained. Daisuke picked up the DenDen Mushi.

"Yulia? Can you hear me? It's me, Daisuke! Come back, please! We're all worried sick about you, and we want you to come back to us. Don't you want to come back to the Hyperion and sail with us? Please, Yulia… Be our nakama again!" Daisuke pleaded before breaking down into tears. Daisuke handed the DenDen Mushi over to Gareth. "Gareth, take over. I don't think I can do this."

"Yulia, it's me, Gareth. I know I've been sailing for only a couple of weeks, but you've become one of my nakama. Just… Come back safe," Gareth said sadly before handing it over to Kartik.

"Yulia, we're all worried about you. Please, come back to us. We don't want you getting hurt or killed over whatever is going on. Just remember that you've got nakama to come back to," Kartik explained as he wiped tears from his eyes. Matsu grabbed the DenDen Mushi.

"Hi, Yulia. It's me, Matsu. I speak for everyone on the Hyperion when I say this – Come back, please. We're all worried about you, since we heard of this 'Project Mei' thing. We hope you can come back okay! We're pulling for you to come back!" Matsu said, breaking down into tears as she said the last words of her plea. Kartik grabbed Matsu as Matsu handed over the DenDen Mushi to Yuki-Rin.

"Yulia, can you hear me? This is your captain, Yuki-Rin, speaking. I have just one thing to say – We're gonna find you and bring you back, no matter what! Your captain and your crew refuse to leave you behind! Just tell us where you are, and we'll come find you!" Yuki-Rin explained. Then, the DenDen Mushi spoke, but the voice of an old man came out.

"Very well, then. If you want your Yulia back, you're gonna have to come here – Which place serves as both a safehouse and a danger zone?" The DenDen Mushi asked the silent Capricorns.

"That doesn't tell me anything! Give us a specific place!" Daisuke yelled.

"I said, which place serves as both a safehouse and a danger zone?" The DenDen Mushi asked again.

"A safehouse and a danger zone? Hmm… I think he's describing a Marine headquarters," Yuki-Rin said.

"That must be it. Follow me there, it's not that far," Aria explained as she sprouted red fox ears. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Aria, why do you have fox ears?" Heathcliffe asked Aria.

"Remember when I was forced to eat that Devil Fruit? Yeah, that's the Devil Fruit's power," Aria explained.

* * *

In the abandoned Marine base, Yulia stood in a cell. Mitchell and an old man with long, silver hair, a silver beard, and closed eyes stood outside of the cell. All the old man wore was a Marine commodore's uniform under a black cloak.

"General Pasternak, I believe that we should begin Yulia's execution now," Mitchell explained.

"Very well then… Yulia Tadase, you are guilty of comitting treason against your superiors during the attack known as "Project Mei" six months ago," General Pasternak – the old man – explained.

"I have my reasons as to why I did that. All you need to know is that I refused to take orders from a quack ex-Marine any longer," Yulia explained. Mitchell just opened the cell door without any word. The two then led Yulia to the rooftop of the Marine base.

"Mitchell, bind her hands so she doesn't escape," General Pasternak ordered as he gave his minion a rope. Mitchell tied Yulia's wrists together.

"Now, Yulia, tell me – How would you like to die? By gunshot?" General Pasternak asked as he got out a rifle.

"So your death can be quick," Mitchell added.

"By stabbing?" General Pasternak asked as he got out a knife.

"So your death can look like a suicide because you've always hated this world," Mitchell added.

"Or, by poison?" General Pasternak asked as he got out a vial of poison.

"So your death will look painless, yet suspicious," Mitchell added.

"So, what will it be?" General Pasternak asked Yulia, who bit her lip.

"I… I don't…" Yulia choked out.

"You don't what? Answer me, or I will pick how you die!" General Pasternak demanded.

"I want to –" Yulia choked out, but she was cut off.

"Yulia will not die!"

Yulia looked down, and she saw all of the Capricorns and Apple. Yulia just smiled.

"Looks like you've all come to save me. That idiot probably started it," Yulia said, holding back tears.

"Shut up! I'm not an idiot!" Daisuke yelled from down below.

"Doesn't matter. If you really want the girl to live, you're gonna have to fight us," Mitchell explained. Daisuke smirked.

"Challenge accepted! Now, let's get Yulia back!" Daisuke yelled as the Capricorns charged into the building.

"That idiot… I guess he really cared enough to save my life," Yulia commented to herself.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Yulia's rescue.**


	54. We Can be Thieves Together

**Author's Note: **And, now, the end of the **Time Traveller/Project Mei Arc **is here, and the **Prince's Rebellion Arc** is about to begin! Not gonna lie, but I can't wait to write up the arc.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 54: "We Can be Thieves Together."**

The Capricorns ran through the abandoned Marine base, looking for a way to get to the roof.

"Ugh! We've been circling this level for ten minutes, and we still can't find the roof access!" Hana cried.

"I hope we can rescue Yulia in time. She made a vow that we would be together forever," Daisuke said.

"I'm not really sure about the "forever" part, but, whatever, man," Soren said as the two ran up to a door which had a rusted sign that said "roof access" on it. "Hey! That's it!"

Daisuke tried to open the door, but it was jammed.

"Goddamn it!" Daisuke cried. Holden said nothing as he shot the door handle off of the door.

"That should take care of things," Holden said, flipping his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, pretty-boy, we get it!" Enlai said before kicking down the door. The Capricorns ran upstairs, only to be confronted with Mitchell holding a knife to Yulia's back and General Pasternak holding a gun to Yulia's chest. All Daisuke did was open his mouth in shock.

"Idiot, come help me," Yulia ordered to Daisuke. Mitchell just pointed his knife to Daisuke.

"Come close to the girl and we will force you to watch her get murdered right before you die," Mitchell threatened. Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Well, then… I'm not THAT afraid," Daisuke said.

"Idiot, you shouldn't say things like that! You –" Yulia cried before General Pasternak knocked her to the ground with his gun.

"Silence, child! You are no longer alinged with your nakama, therefore, you shouldn't speak to them!" General Pasternak explained. Yulia just got up from the ground.

"I can speak to whoever the hell I want. You were never the boss of me," Yulia explained icily. Mitchell and General Pasternak raised their weapons.

"In that case… You won't be speaking to ANYBODY when we're done with you, girlie!" General Pasternak said as his finger made its way to the gun trigger. Daisuke gulped.

"Yulia…" Daisuke choked out, holding back tears.

"Daisuke…" Yulia choked out as the two approached each other.

"Don't die, Yulia. We're best friends for life," Daisuke pleaded.

"I won't, you idiot. You know why?" Yulia asked Daisuke.

"Because you're my best friend?" Daisuke asked.

"That, and… We can be thieves together. We… We can't do this alone!" Yulia cried before breaking down into tears. Daisuke bit his lip, trying hard not to cry.

"Yulia, don't cry. If you cry, then-then… Then that means I cry with you!" Daisuke cried before dissolving into tears himself. The Capricorns and Apple watched in stunned silence.

"Wow… I have never seen Yulia OR Daisuke this broken before. It's heartbreaking," Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"I don't think I can see this much longer. It's too much to bear," Heathcliffe commented. "Apple, use your powers and do something."

"I can't, really. It's not possible for me to stop time," Apple explained as she held back tears. Yuki-Rin said nothing as she unsheated her katana.

"But, there is something we CAN do," Yuki-Rin explained. Without a word, she walked up to General Pasternak and stabbed him right in the upper back.

"What the hell? How could a mere child beat –" General Pasternak cried before he collapsed to the ground. Mitchell glared at Yuki-Rin.

"You brat," Mitchell said before he stabbed Yuki-Rin in her side. But, she managed to stand her ground.

"Like that'll kill me!" Yuki-Rin said as she put the edge of her katana blade to Mitchell's abdomen.

"I'd like to see you try!" Mitchell said before he got his knife ready to stab Yuki-Rin again.

"Yuki-Rin! No!" Yulia cried as she jumped in front of Yuki-Rin, taking the stab hit for her.

"YULIA!" Daisuke cried as he ran up to the pink-haired girl.

"Daisuke…" Yulia said weakly before passing out. A tear slid down Daisuke's face.

"Yulia, wake up! Wake up, Yulia! Please, wake up!" Daisuke cried. Everything seemed to be a blur at this point, because all he cared about was Yulia.

"Daisuke, please let go of Yulia! I need to treat her wounds!" Was what Daisuke sworn he heard from Ageha, but all he could focus on was Yulia.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, Six Months Ago***

_Daisuke stumbled down the main street of the town, taking in the damage the town sustained during Project Mei._

_"My God… I can't believe my best friend did this," Daisuke commented to himself as he approached a very familiar girl who was crying. "Yulia, what's wrong?"_

_"Get the fuck out of my face!" Yulia yelled through her sobs. Daisuke just stood there, too stunned to do anything._

_"I'll… I'll come back for you. Just stay where you are," Daisuke said. A few minutes later, he returned with a backpack filled with supplies and a sleeping bag._

_"Didn't I tell you to get out of my face?" Yulia cried. Daisuke ignored her and sat down next to her._

_"Yeah, but I'm your friend. Friends stick together, right?" Daisuke asked as he unrolled the sleeping bag and sat down on it._

_"I don't need anybody. I have no home and no family to come home to. I guess I'm stuck wandering the East Blue alone," Yulia said bitterly. Daisuke got out a cookie from his backpack. "Why are you offering me this?"_

_"It's a cookie. Cookies make anybody feel better," Daisuke explained with a smile. After a few long moments of looking to the cookie and Daisuke, Yulia took the cookie._

_"Thanks, I guess," Yulia said. Daisuke smiled._

_"Cheer up! We can be thieves together!" Daisuke said cheerfully. Yulia tilted her head._

_"You… Really mean it?" Yulia asked Daisuke._

_"Of course! You're my nakama, even though you killed my grandma, and I forgive you for that," Daisuke explained. Yulia gave him a sad sort of smile._

_"Alright, then, if you say so," Yulia said. "But, you pretty much have to do what I say, since I think you're an idiot."_

_Daisuke laughed._

_"Thank you. I get that a lot," Daisuke said, making the both of them laugh._

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present***

* * *

The next thing Daisuke knew was that he was waking up in the sick bay of the Hyperion.

"Oh, man. What happened?" Daisuke asked himself.

"You had a panic attack over me."

Daisuke looked to his left, and he saw Yulia in the bed next to his.

"Yulia, you're okay!" Daisuke said happily.

"Of course I am. Like I would leave you alone," Yulia said. Daisuke laughed.

"Now THAT'S the Yulia we know and love! The Yulia we know and love has returned to us!" Daisuke proclaimed triumphantly. Yulia just slapped him across the face.

"Oh, shut up!" Yulia said. Daisuke began to fake cry.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Daisuke cried.

"Because you're an idiot!" Yulia argued back. From the doorway of the sick bay, Ageha watched the two argue and have fun.

"I doubt that these two will ever be apart," Ageha said to herself.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see tons of action AND fanservice in the next arc. (The fanservice is because a beach chapter is next)**


	55. An Afternoon at the Beach?

**Author's Note: **Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Hunger Games tributes, dreamers in the Inception universe, and Straw Hat Pirates, it is here! May we present to you...

The beach chapter! (Well, until things happen and Yuki-Rin ends up at a castle).

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, since your favorite _One Piece: Parallel Works _lads and lasses are donning their swimsuits and heading to the beach! (Well, I defintely know that the female fans WILL enjoy seeing Heathcliffe and Kazuma shirtless and in swimsuits) Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. I just own OCs for it.**

* * *

**Ch. 55: "An Afternoon at the Beach?"**

The next morning, the Capricorns were preparing to leave Blumheim.

"Look at all this money we got for turning in those guys who kidnapped Yulia!" Holden said as he and Soren dropped wads of Beri bills on the table.

"Awesome! What were their bounties?" Yuki-Rin asked Soren and Holden.

"I believe General Pasternak's was about 90,000 and that Mitchell guy's was about half of his bounty," Holden said as he flipped through a wad of Beri.

"Yes! We're rich! We're rich!" Yuki-Rin shouted. Holden and Soren sweatdropped as Hana came into the room.

"Did I miss anything?" Hana asked the three.

"Not really," Yuki-Rin answered.

"Well, anyway, I think we may be getting a new crew member," Hana said before she turned to the hallway. "Okay, you can come in."

Apple entered the room.

"Apple? What are you doing here?" Yuki-Rin asked Apple.

"Please… Let me work for you until I can find a suitable job. I'll do anything, please," Apple pleaded.

"Hmmm… Okay, then. How long do you plan on staying, Apple?" Yuki-Rin asked the newcomer.

"Just a little while. You see, I was forced to work for General Pasternak because of my Devil Fruit. But, now that he's in jail, I have no work," Apple explained. Yuki-Rin put her hand on Apple's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know just the person who will take you in. But, for now, you'll be with us, okay?" Yuki-Rin asked Apple.

"Yes, captain," Apple said with a nod. Kazuma came into the room, and he only wore his swim trunks.

"Come on, Yuki-Rin, we have to get a move on! The next island's a few hours away, and I wanna go to the beach when we get there!" Kazuma said. Yuki-Rin and Hana grinned, Holden and Soren blinked, and Apple just stood there.

"Can't argue with that logic. How about we all go to the beach when we dock at the island?" Yuki-Rin suggested.

"Yeah! Thank you, Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma yelled triumphantly before he kissed Yuki-Rin.

"Love you too, Kazuma," Yuki-Rin said as she patted Kazuma's head.

* * *

A few hours later, the Capricorns docked at the next island, and they were setting up their area on the beach.

"What a beautiful day. Not a single cloud in the sky, not too hot, just right," Enlai commented as he carried out a watermelon and a couple of coolers to their spot.

"You got that right," Heathcliffe said as he dragged a (comically) sobbing Kazuma to their spot. Enlai sweatdropped.

"What's with him?" Enlai asked, pointing to Kazuma.

"I wanna see Yuki-Rin in a swimsuit, but she won't let me!" Kazuma sobbed.

"Why isn't YOUR brother crying?" Gareth – who was still wearing his coat over his trunks – asked Holden.

"I dunno. I think he already did," Holden explained. Yuki-Rin then came out of the Hyperion, wearing a black bikini top and black jean shorts.

"Okay, Kazuma, I'm in my swimsuit. Happy now?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma, who immediately perked up and got a nosebleed.

"Fuck yeah! I'm happy now, Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma said before glomping Yuki-Rin. Heathcliffe began crying.

"Stop it, Kazuma! I want to see MY girlfriend in her swimsuit, too!" Heathcliffe sobbed in a comedic manner. Aki – who was wearing a dark blue bikini with her hair down – approached Heathcliffe and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sarutobi-kun, I'm right here," Aki said. Heathcliffe's face turned bright red.

"You look so beautiful, you make the mermaids of Fishman Island ugly!" Heathcliffe said before he hugged Aki and kissed her. Holden and Soren sweatdropped.

"Bro, can I have a cute girl in a swimsuit?" Holden asked Soren. Soren gave him a fifty beri bill.

"Alright. Here's fifty beri to get you started," Soren said.

* * *

A few hours later, the Capricorns were still having fun, but they didn't expect what was going to happen next.

"Marco!" Kazuma cried.

"Polo!" Heathcliffe cried as he ran out of the water and dove into the giant hole Dewey was digging.

"Hey! That's my hole I'm digging to my daddy in the New World!" Dewey cried.

"I'll help! I'm hiding from Kazuma!" Heathcliffe said frantically before digging deeper into the hole with his hands.

"Marco!" Kazuma cried. "Heathcliffe, I know you're not in the water! Get out from wherever you are!"

"Polo!" Yuki-Rin yelled before plugging her nose, closing her eyes, and diving underwater. "_That was a close one. Kazuma will never find me here_."

Then, somebody picked up Yuki-Rin.

"Kazuma! How did you find me?" Yuki-Rin cried.

"He's over there," Hana said as she pointed to Kazuma, who was splashing Heathcliffe with a bucket of soap bubbles. "As for you, you might want to look behind you."

Yuki-Rin looked behind her, and she saw two knights in armor.

"Can I… Help you?" Yuki-Rin asked the knights.

"Are you a pirate captain?" One of the knights asked Yuki-Rin, who nodded.

"Come with us. We will not kill you or harm you in any way. You'll be treated well, trust us," The second knight explained.

"Uhh… Okay, then?" Yuki-Rin said before she was led away. The Capricorns sweatdropped.

"Should we follow them?" Hatori asked everyone.

"Of course, we should," Kazuma said as he picked up his nodachi from a beach blanket.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin was escorted inside a large and grand castle.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Yuki-Rin asked the knights.

"We'll explain everything to you when Prince Pollux returns. Right now, you're free to do whatever you please," One of the knights explained.

"Alright, then, where's the bathroom? I'd like to take a shower and put some… Uhh… Less-revealing clothes on," Yuki-Rin said, feeling a bit awkward that she was only wearing her swimsuit.

"It's right this way," The knight explained. Thirty minutes later…

"Hey! I don't have anything to wear!" Yuki-Rin yelled to the knights, wearing only a towel around her. The knights sweatdropped.

"Uhh… Okay, PRINCESS, we'll get you your clothes! Just stay put!" The knight, annoyed, said before storming off in a comedic huff. Not even three minutes later, Yuki-Rin was outfitted in a gray T-shirt with a black lion in an attack pose, black jeans, and gray sneakers.

"Okay, this is your outfit. Get used to it until your crew comes to you," The knight ordered.

"Actually, I don't mind this outfit at all, really," Yuki-Rin said.

"Well, then… You're free to explore the castle. The prince won't be back until later, so you've got time to yourself," The knight explained before he walked away. Yuki-Rin gave an annoyed sigh.

"These guards…" Yuki-Rin commented as she shook her head.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Fangirls and fanboys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**Karin: "I didn't! Kartik didn't get to see me in my new bikini!"**

**Me *Facepalming*: "Okay, Karin, your new bikini was a bit too racy to show. That's why you didn't have a speaking line or appearance in this chapter."**

**Karin: "What about that homewrecker?" *Points to Matsu, who is wearing a swimsuit from the late Victorian Era***

**Me: "She was probably reading. Or making sure the Devil Fruit users didn't drown. Or walking the beach with -"**

**Karin *Covers the authoress' mouth*: "I don't want to hear it, woman! *Turns to the audience* Please review this fanfic so I can have more screentime. That way, Kartik will finally -"**

**Holden and Soren walk up to Karin and grab her.**

**Holden: "Karin, stop it. You're making this sound kind of like a porn fic when it's not supposed to."**

**Soren *Sighs*: "Please review and/or leave us SBS questions. Thank you, and have a nice day."**


	56. Prince Pollux's Princess

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I had my iTunes on shuffle when I wrote the chapter. Here's how mood whiplash-y my playlist was when I wrote it.

Song that played when Yuki-Rin was attacked - _Supermassive Black Hole _by Muse

Song that played when Kazuma gave Yuki-Rin her katana - _After Dark _by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (which would make a good opening song to the fanfic)

Song that played when Heathcliffe explained the philosophy of the Tenryuubito/his backstory - _Marry the Night _by Lady Gaga (this was a serious scene, mind you)

Song that played at the end of the chapter - _Within a Mile of Home _by Flogging Molly

WTF, iTunes, WTF?

**Disclaimer: One Piece is still Eichiiro Oda's property.**

* * *

**Ch. 56: "Prince Pollux's Princess."**

After some time exploring the first floor of the large castle, Yuki-Rin was exploring the second level of the castle.

"Man, this castle is big! If I keep exploring, I'm gonna get lost!" Yuki-Rin commented as she came to a door that was open. Yuki-Rin peered in, and she saw a woman in her late twenties reading in the library. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes, and round glasses. Her outfit was rather librarian-like, as she wore a white, collared shirt, a black tie, a black miniskirt with a slit up the left side, nylon stockings, and black high-heels.

"Oh, hello! I didn't see you there!" The woman said.

"Hello!" Yuki-Rin greeted back. "This is a big castle, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is. There are some days where I can't find Hito FOR HOURS," The woman explained.

"Hito?" Yuki-Rin asked as she entered the library.

"He's my son. He's only ten, and – Oh, crap! I need to pick Hito up from soccer!" The woman cursed.

"Can I come? I was told to stay here until Prince Pollux returns," Yuki-Rin asked.

"I don't see any harm in that," The woman said as she and Yuki-Rin began to walk down the hall. "By the way, I never got your name. What is it?"

"I'm Yuki-Rin," Yuki-Rin introduced herself.

"Yuki-Rin, huh? Such a fitting name for a pretty, spirited girl," The woman remarked. "My name's Cho Inaba, and I guess you can say that I'm the princess of this island."

"Princess?" Yuki-Rin wondered out loud. Inaba's face darkened.

"It's a long story…" Inaba said bitterly.

* * *

"So, you're looking for your crew in town, huh?" Inaba asked Yuki-Rin as they entered the town, which was deserted for the most part.

"Yep. We were at the beach when the prince's guards escorted me to the castle. Still have no clue what's going on," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I see. What's your crew's name and what does your ship look like?" Inaba asked Yuki-Rin.

"I'm the Captain of the Capricorn Pirates, and we sail on the Hyperion, which is a pretty large ship. I think it's docked at the shore," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Hi, mom!"

A black-haired, brown-eyed boy of ten years of age ran up to Yuki-Rin and Inaba. He wore a blue soccer jersey, white soccer shorts, and black cleats, and he carried a black, drawstring bag over his shoulder.

"Hi, Hito! How was soccer?" Inaba asked her son as she hugged him.

"It was so much fun! I scored three goals!" Hito said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh! Yuki-Rin, meet Hito, my son!" Inaba introduced Yuki-Rin to Hito.

"Pleased to meet you, Hito! You remind me of Monkey D. Luffy!" Yuki-Rin said.

"She she she, thanks! Monkey D. Luffy is sooo cool! I want to be a pirate like him, but daddy says I can't, because I need to become a prince and protect the people!" Hito said. Inaba cleared her throat.

"Now, Hito, what have I told you about calling Prince Pollux your father?" Inaba asked her son. Hito was only able to open his mouth before loud shouting cut him off.

"Hey! There's an ally to the prince!"

"Let's get her!"

"Yeah, let's get her! She's pretty, so let's sell her to a brothel, then we can drink with the money we earn!"

A small mob then ganged up on Yuki-Rin and tackled her to the ground. Inaba stepped back as she held Hito close to her.

"Inaba-san, what's going on?" Yuki-Rin cried as the mob of angry men began to beat her.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the castle!" Inaba choked out. Yuki-Rin struggled against the men to grab her katana, which wasn't at her side.

"What's wrong, girlie? Don't like it rough?" One of the men asked before taking a huge swig from his bottle of grog. "I'll show you rough!"

The man then slapped Yuki-Rin across the face so hard, a red hand mark began to develop on her cheek.

"What's going on?" Yuki-Rin screamed.

The man who slapped Yuki-Rin then fell down to a puddle of his own blood next to Yuki-Rin.

"What the fuck? Are you all right, man?" One of the other men cried.

"That witch did it!" Another man shouted as he pointed to Yuki-Rin, who was trying to get up.

"What? I didn't –" Yuki-Rin cried before the mob was attacked again.

"Eviscerate!"

The rest of the mob dropped down, all in their own pools of blood. Heathcliffe and Kazuma, with their weapons out, approached the three.

"What just happened, Yuki-Rin?" Kazuma cried as he helped Yuki-Rin up.

"I don't know. I was attacked for 'supporting the prince' or something like that," Yuki-Rin explained. Kazuma's eyes trailed to the shirt with the lion Yuki-Rin was wearing.

"So, I take it that they made you change clothing, huh?" Kazuma observed.

"Yep. Looks like you guys had to change, too," Yuki-Rin observed, noticing that Kazuma and Heathcliffe have showered and put on street clothes.

"Well, we had to come find you. We don't know what the hell would've happened to you," Heathcliffe explained.

"By the way, you will probably need this," Kazuma explained as he handed Yuki-Rin's katana to her.

"Thanks, Kazuma," Yuki-Rin thanked her boyfriend.

* * *

"A revolt against the prince?" Yuki-Rin asked Inaba. After the incident with the mob, Yuki-Rin, Inaba, Hito, Kazuma, and Heathcliffe decided to regroup at the castle.

"Yeah… The prince is kind of a heartless bastard. There are people on this island that are SO POOR, I've heard that they've gone as far as to boil their own wallpaper for soup," Inaba explained.

"Damn… I've come very close to doing that. I can speak from personal experience, since I've lived in poverty that's as bad as this island," Heathcliffe explained.

"Well, this is kinda different. Prince Pollux gives all of the money and good things on this island to either his entourage or the wealthy. Everyone else gets what's left, and it's usually not to be desired. But, there are many black market merchants on this island that deliberately fly under the Prince's radar," Inaba explained. Heathcliffe sadly shook his head.

"That's just like how a World Noble sees the world – give to the rich and let the poor rot and die. Something needs to be done about it. I mean, I almost died because of this philosophy of the World Noble, and… If it weren't for Yuki-Rin… I probably wouldn't even be sitting here right now!" Heathcliffe explained before breaking down into sobbing.

"Wow… What happened to him?" Inaba asked Yuki-Rin.

"You know the Noble Saint Sarutobi, right? Heathcliffe was one of his sons. Saint Sarutobi kicked Heathcliffe out of his house and he was forced to live in HORRIBLE conditions," Yuki-Rin explained. "When I found him, it was sad – His clothes were in tatters, he had head lice, he was filthy, and he was VERY hungry. As Heathcliffe said… If it weren't for me, Heathcliffe would be dead."

Yuki-Rin let out a small sob and bit her lip, holding back tears. Kazuma instinctively held Yuki-Rin.

"It's okay, Yuki-Rin, I'm here," Kazuma re-assured Yuki-Rin, who took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Kazuma," Yuki-Rin thanked Kazuma before turning to Inaba. "Is there anything we can do to stop this?"

Inaba thought for a moment, thinking of how to make the kingdom better.

"The least you could do is to get myself and Hito off of the island. The most you could do… Is to kill the prince," Inaba explained.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Prince Pollux.**


	57. Under Arrest

**Author's Note: **I'd like to extend a special thanks to **Kawaii Neko Nami**, who let me use her OC, Anna. She will be appearing in this arc as one of the Capricorn's enemies. What will Anna do? Read on, my readers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the character of Anna.**

* * *

**Ch. 57: "Under Arrest."**

Around sunset, the other Capricorns went into town to look for Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Heathcliffe.

"Yuki-Rin? Kazuma? Heathcliffe?" Kartik called out.

"Sarutobi-kun, where are you? Come back to the Hyperion, you've been gone all afternoon," Aki called out.

"Baby bro? Please, come back! We're worried sick about you!" Holden called out. Hana sighed.

"Okay, I can understand that Heathcliffe and Kazuma left to go look for Yuki-Rin. It's not like them to be out this late without telling us," Hana explained. Aki sighed.

"Yeah, it's not like Sarutobi-kun to just leave for a long time without telling me. I just hope he's okay," Aki said. Wolfgang approached them with a rolled-up paper in his hand.

"Hey, guys, I just found this, and you're not gonna like it," Wolfgang explained before unfurling the paper he held.

**Letter of Marque to all Residents:**

**If you see a pirate crew, please turn them in to Prince Pollux. Pirates are seen as the revolutionary figurehead of this island, and they shall be dealt with accordingly as if they were wanted criminals or – in extreme cases – slaves of the Tenryuubito.**

**Punishment for All Pirates:**

**No Discernable Bounty – A night in the castle dungeon.**  
**1 – 999 beri – Fifty lashes with a whip; to be dealt out in the town square.**  
**1,000 – 9,999 beri – A month as the prince's slave**  
**10,000 – 99,999+ beri – Your ship will be burned and your possessions will be stripped of you. You may also be murdered.**  
**Revolutionaries – A trip to a re-education work school.**  
**Escaped Tenryuubito Slaves – Either a return to your master or death by beheading.**

**ALL PIRATES CAPUTRED WILL BE TORTURED. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**Reward for ANY Pirate Captured: See Prince Pollux**

All the Capricorns grew silent.

"How could a prince do such a thing?" Hana cried.

"Oh, my… I hope Yuki-Rin, Heathcliffe, and Kazuma are fine," Z.G. commented.

"Z.G., they'll be fine. They have the power of love on their side, like me!" Karin said.

"Uhh… No, Karin, you don't have the power of love on your side," Z.G. stated. Karin grabbed Z.G.'s shirt.

"You are no longer allowed to deny my love for Kartik Abingdon, do you hear?" Karin shouted. Aki sighed as she got out her spear and began to walk away from the group. "Aki, sweetie, where are you going?"

"To look for Sarutobi-kun. He's in danger, and we have to go find him," Aki explained.

"We can do that later, Aki. Right now, we have to go back to the Hyperion to regroup and think of something," Hana said.

* * *

As soon as the Capricorns came back to the Hyperion, Sebastian went right to work in fixing dinner.

"If Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Heathcliffe aren't back by the time we finish dinner, we're going to have to put ourselves in danger to look for them," Sebastian explained.

"I have a bad feelin' 'bout this island. Somethin' tells me that somethin' bad has happened to me sister already," Molly said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Molly. Shit happens, and if something happened to my baby brother, shit WILL happen to whoever harmed Heathcliffe," Soren explained. Molly sighed.

"Then again, they'll be fine. They're pretty strong, and they've fended for themselves in the past," Molly added. Hana then came into the room, looking worried.

"Hey, guys, you need to come up onto the deck. I don't think Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Heathcliffe are fine," Hana explained. "As a matter of fact, I don't think WE'RE FINE."

A few minutes later, all of the Capricorns gathered onto the deck of the Hyperion, where a girl with long, black hair, sapphire eyes, and freckles was waiting for them. She wore a blue, sleeveless shirt, mini shorts, and light blue sneakers.

"Who is that?" Soren asked Hana, who sushed him.

"Don't say anything. We are in potentially grave danger right now," Hana whispered.

"You may be wondering why I came aboard your ship. Let's put it at this – my name is Anna, and you are under arrest," The girl explained. The Capricorns began to talk amongst themselves.

"Arrest? What is she talking about?" Kaoru asked everyone.

"Did we… Do anything wrong?" Akari asked everyone.

"You did do something wrong – You made the grave mistake of coming her, you filthy pirate scum! Should the prince let you live, you should be ashamed that you're who you are – Pirates," Anna explained. Some of the Capricorns gasped.

"No! I don't wanna go! Please, let me see my daddy in the New World!" Dewey pleaded.

"If you must, take me instead of Master Dewey! He just wants to see his father again; is that too much to ask?" Alec asked Anna, who was unfazed by the little boy's pleas.

"I don't care that you're a cute kitten. You're coming with me," Anna explained icily. "In the meantime, you have five minutes to grab ONE item that you want to take with you to the castle. If you aren't back by the time I awake from my five-minute cat nap, I'll be sure to request a more severe punishment for the offenders."

Fearfully, the Capricorns huddled inside the ship as Anna lied down to take a nap.

"Alright, guys, the one item you MUST take will be your weapons. We're getting off of this island alive and in one piece," Kartik whispered to the Capricorns.

* * *

Back at the palace, Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, Heathcliffe, Inaba, and Hito were awaiting the arrival of Prince Pollux.

"Inaba-san… Why was I mobbed while we were out today?" Yuki-Rin asked Inaba, who looked over Yuki-Rin.

"Your shirt has a lion leaping into battle. That is the symbol of the royal family of this island," Inaba explained. Kazuma sighed.

"That is straight-up manipulation. We're obviously on the rebels' side, and the prince takes advantage of that by making Yuki-Rin wear a T-shirt with a royal figurehead on it. Bullshit. Absolute bullshit," Kazuma explained.

"What's absolute bullshit?"

Yuki-Rin turned back to see a man in his twenties. He had spiky, red hair, black eyes, and a tan. He wore black battle armor under a purple cape and carried a knight's sword.

"Prince Pollux, we've been expecting you," Inaba remarked.

"How funny. Have those filthy kids been expecting me, too?" Prince Pollux explained as he pointed to Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Heathcliffe.

"Hahaha, very funny," Yuki-Rin remarked sarcastically as she pulled out her katana.

"Looks like we have a rebel on our hands. We'll see how you fare inside of my cellar," Prince Pollux explained before an aqua blue-haired, black-eyed man wearing a white suit ran up to the prince.

"Sir, there's a bounty hunter here with a large group of pirates!" The blue-haired man told Prince Pollux.

"Bring them in, Suzuki. The more we torture and kill, the more the revolution will fail," Prince Pollux explained.

"R-Right away, sir!" Suzuki said before he ran off. A few seconds later, he returned with Anna and the rest of the Capricorns.

"What… What have you done?" Yuki-Rin cried.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see some fighting in the next chapter.**


	58. Attack of the Entourage

**Author's Note**: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's the moment you've been waiting for... Aki's first battle! Take it away, Aki!

**Aki: Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin does not own One Piece or the character of Anna. **

* * *

**Ch. 58: "Attack of the Entourage."**

Both Anna and the prince smirked.

"It's fairly easy. I capture the pirates for money –" Anna explained.

"While I torture them!" Prince Pollux added.

"No! You can't do that to us! What the hell did we ever do to you?" Showtarou asked Anna and Prince Pollux.

"My, do we have quite a feisty bunch tonight."

A woman with black hair tied into a bun, black eyes, and red lips walked down the stairs. She wore a orange, knee-length ballgown, fishnet stockings, and black high-heels.

"Cressidia, where the hell have you been?" Prince Pollux asked the newcomer.

"I was in the bath. More importantly, where have YOU been?" Cressida asked the prince.

"I was down here, trying to see what I can do with our meal tickets," Prince Pollux explained as he motioned to the Capricorns. Anna cleared her throat.

"Where's my money?" Anna demanded.

"Money?" Prince Pollux asked.

"I turned the fucking pirate crew in, so pay up!" Anna demanded.

"Oh, the money! Suzuki, go get some money!" Prince Pollux demanded. Without a word, the bluenette left the room.

"Daddy, why are you doing this? Yuki-Rin's my friend!" Hito asked the prince. Inaba slapped Hito before leaning down to his level.

"Hito, Prince Pollux is NOT YOUR FATHER!" Inaba shouted. Prince Pollux smirked.

"What's wrong, Inaba? On our wedding night, you said you wanted a son," Prince Pollux asked the woman, who grabbed him by the shirt.

"I did not say that! I came to your palace looking for food, and you raped me and claimed me as your 'bride'! That night ten years ago brought on a long time of unhappiness, and you should know that! Only Hito and the Capricorns have made me happy during this time!" Inaba shouted before letting go of Prince Pollux and slapping him across the face. "I love Hito with all my heart, and he will never be yours."

With a huff, Inaba walked back over to Hito and grabbed his shoulders.

"Mom, what's going on?" Hito nervously asked his mother.

"Hito, please be prepared to go upstairs and get your things. It looks like we're going to leave tonight," Inaba said weakly. Suzuki then came into the room with a small pouch.

"Here is your money, madam," Suzuki said as he gave the pouch to Anna. Anna opened it and spilled the contents of the pouch into her palm, which only equaled to about thirty beri and a few beri coins.

"My work here is done. Come along, Capricorns," Prince Pollux said before Cressidia and Suzuki led the Capricorns away.

"Why do you do this… I want my money!" Anna yelled. As Prince Pollux turned around and laughed, Anna glared at the little amount of money in her hand as she balled her hands into fists. The Capricorn Pirates could felt the dark and dangerous killing aura that surrounded the black haired girl as she smirked darkly.

"Damn Prince... You think you can get away just like this...?" She muttered angrily as she ran towards the prince and gave him a very hard kick on his face. "HELL NO! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"

Prince Pollux smiled. Right then and there, everybody knew that a massive amount of fighting was about to go down.

"If that's the case… You are free to use one of the Capricorns. If you kill him, I will give you more money," Prince Pollux said as he pushed a nervous Daisuke forward.

"P-Please spare me!" Daisuke cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Capricorns were being escorted into a large, stony room.

"Cressidia, Suzuki, bring fourth the captain," Prince Pollux explained. But, Yuki-Rin stepped forward before the prince's entourage could do anything.

"If that's the case, bring it on. What you have done to many people is unforgiveable, and you deserve to have karma beat you up and spit on you for what you have done," Yuki-Rin explained as she pointed her katana at Prince Pollux.

"Excellent! Suzuki, grab whoever you think is the first mate! They're gonna have to answer a few questions," Prince Pollux ordered. Suzuki grabbed Heathcliffe.

"Hey! What are you doing? I'm the musician, not the first mate!" Heathcliffe cried as Suzuki carried him off. Aki got out her spear.

"Put Sarutobi-kun down, now!" Aki yelled as she ran up to Suzuki and tackled him to the floor, allowing Heathcliffe to roll over and get up.

"Thanks, Aki. I thought I was gonna be a goner for a second," Heathcliffe said, almost breathlessly. Aki put her hand on Heathcliffe's shoulder.

"Sarutobi-kun, don't be alarmed when I say this. I'm going in to my first battle. I'll be fine," Aki told Heathcliffe, who kissed her.

"Good luck out there, Aki. Remember, when all hope seems lost for you, call out to me," Heathcliffe explained. With a nod, Aki walked up to Suzuki.

"I may be a pretty face, but I could be the one who ends up defeating you," Aki told Suzuki, who smirked and got a sword out.

"Bring it, girlie!" Suzuki said as he charged his sword to Aki, who blocked it with her spear. Aki was able to overpower Suzuki, who stepped back out of fear.

"Damn, you're good! But, you won't be when I'm done with you!" Suzuki yelled before he charged at Aki again. Aki tried to block it with her spear, but she missed and grazed Suzuki's neck. Suzuki also missed his hit, and he grazed Aki's shoulder.

"Eek!" Aki cried out.

"Worried about your hair or your dress yet? A girl like you shouldn't be fighting," Suzuki taunted Aki, who just took a deep breath.

"They'll be fine. I can sew my dress back together. It's not the end of the world," Aki said before she tried to stab Suzuki in the head. While trying to stab Suzuki, he hit Aki with the handle of his blade and knocked her to the floor.

"Is this… All I can do? If so… I did pretty well for my first battle," Aki thought to herself as she went unconscious.

* * *

_When Aki awoke, she was standing in an odd place, where her surrondings were all white. Standing in front of Aki was a clone of her, who was naked and lacking in anatomical features._

_"What… What am I doing here?" Aki asked herself._

_"I represent your vanity. There is no way in hell that we can coexist together. You can't be a strong fighter and be pretty at the same time, too," Aki's clone explained._

_"W-Why? I made a promise with Sarutobi-kun to –" Aki asked before her vanity cut her off._

_"Sarutobi-kun is dead to you. He'd rather love you for your looks that for you well you can fight. He doesn't love a good fighter, because he'd rather have a meek, whiny girl like you," Aki's vanity explained. Aki's grip on her spear tightened._

_"Take that back! Sarutobi-kun said he was going to love me, no matter what! You don't understand how much I love him!" Aki pleaded, on the verge of tears. Her vanity smirked._

_"Very well then. Don't come crying to me when this Sarutobi-kun dumps you and you become a whore looking for a man in your life," Aki's vanity explained. Aki screamed._

_"Strength and beauty can co-exist together!" Aki screamed as she stabbed her vanity with her spear._ (1)

* * *

Outside of Aki's head, she had now stabbed Suzuki right through the heart. As he fell to the ground dying, Heathcliffe ran up to Aki. Her hair was out of her ponytail and in a mess, her face was very sweaty, and she was covered in blood.

"I-I…" Aki sttured.

"Good job, Aki. You did amazing out there, and you held your own," Heathcliffe said lovingly before kissing Aki. A small smile crept up onto Aki's face.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-kun. I love you. Please, don't leave me because I want to be beautiful and strong," Aki said, almost in a whisper. Heathcliffe stroked Aki's hair back.

"Don't worry, I won't. I will always stay with you, because I love you," Heathcliffe said before kissing Aki again. Hand-in-hand, the two walked out of the room, leaving the corpse of Suzuki behind.

* * *

**(1) **- That whole sequence was supposed be some sort of small dream Aki had while she was knocked unconscious for that brief period of time.

**Review if you want to see Prince Pollux get defeated.**


	59. Cue the Revolution!

**Author's Note**: And, with this chapter, the **Prince's Rebellion Arc **has come to a close. The **Airship Arc **will close out our **Airship Island Saga**, and the **Water Seven Saga **(which is the tentative title for the next saga) will be our next saga. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own One Piece. I never will own the intellectual property to it.**

* * *

**Ch. 59: "Cue the Revolution!"**

With Daisuke and Anna, their fight was basically going nowhere. Anna would try to attack Daisuke with her whip, but Daisuke usually avoided the attack.

"Damn, you're good, you shitty pirate!" Anna commented. Daisuke grinned.

"Oh, really?" Daisuke asked slyly. Anna whipped her whip and Daisuke, who jumped up.

"This isn't jump rope! Why can't I hit you?" Anna screamed.

"Woah. You need to calm down," Daisuke commented with mock sarcasm. Anna kicked him in the face.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN DEFEAT YOU!" Anna screamed before kicking Daisuke again.

"Easy there, miss. You don't want to wreck this beautiful face, now do you?" Daisuke asked Anna.

"In fact, I do want to wreck that face of yours. And it's all in the name of money," Anna said smugly before raising her foot up for another kick. But, a Molotov cocktail hit her in the head. "What the hell?"

Daisuke picked up the Molotov cocktail and threw it outside toward the gate house. When the Molotov cocktail exploded, he could see a whole angry mob gathered outside.

"Oh, shit. This can't be good," Daisuke said. Anna grabbed his hand.

"We have to get out of here, stupid! Do we want to live or die?" Anna screamed.

"Live," Daisuke answered meekly. "But, I have to go find everyone else! I don't know what happened to the rest of the crew!"

"You never know. They could be dead," Anna said bitterly.

"Shut up," Daisuke said before slapping Anna.

* * *

Up on the roof, Cressidia was forcing the Capricorns, Inaba, and Hito to watch Yuki-Rin and Prince Pollux have a swordfight each other.

"Just remember, girlie, if you lose, your entire crew dies!" Prince Pollux taunted as he tried to stab Yuki-Rin, who used her katana to shield her.

"Shut up! You ARE NOT going to kill my crew, you hear me? None of us did anything to deserve this! All we did was have a fun day at the beach, and you had to ruin it! Thanks a lot!" Yuki-Rin screamed before she tried to stab Prince Pollux in the throat with her katana. The prince smiled as he grabbed the blade of Yuki-Rin's katana and ran his hand down the blade, cutting his hand.

"Just as I thought… You're difficult," Prince Pollux commented before smearing his blood onto Yuki-Rin's face. "Cressidia, kill them all, even Inaba and Hito. Yuki-Rin, you have two choices… Become my personal slave or be killed with your nakama. What do you decide?"

Yuki-Rin, who was now silently crying, looked to her crew, Inaba, and Hito.

"Yuki-Rin…" Kazuma mouthed. Yuki-Rin bit her lip.

"I… I will become your slave in order to save my crew," Yuki-Rin choked out. Her nakama gasped.

"Yuki-Rin, no!" Kazuma cried, unsheathing his sword. Gareth and Heathcliffe held him back.

"Don't do it! Who knows what he'll do to you?" Heathcliffe cried. Kartik didn't listen, as he was getting out his bow and an arrow.

"I'm sorry, Heathcliffe. I have to do this to save everybody! A whole kingdom's future is at stake here!" Kartik cried as he steadied the arrow onto the bow. "Matsu, please get everyone back to the Hyperion. I would prefer that if ANY Capricorn who has to listen to this evil man would be myself and our captain."

With a nod, Matsu began to usher the Capricorns, Inaba, and Hito back downstairs. But, before she went downstairs, Matsu turned to Kartik.

"Please come back, okay? Your ship and your crew need you," Matsu pleaded. Kartik smiled.

"I will come back. For you, the crew, and the Hyperion," Kartik said. Matsu then followed after the rest of the crew as Kartik turned to Prince Pollux, Yuki-Rin, and Cressidia.

"Help me… Kartik," Yuki-Rin pleaded, almost on the verge of tears. Kartik raised his bow, ready to strike the enemy.

"_Father, mother, Matsu, Yuki-Rin… I'm sorry. I never thought I'd have to do this. But… It's for everyone's own good. Forgive me, please. I had to do what was right, when it was wrong in hindsight. Please don't look down on me for… For killing a man_," Kartik thought to himself. He closed his eyes after he released his arrow. Within seconds, it was all over, for the prince was dead.

"Kartik…" Yuki-Rin commented, her voice barely a whisper. Kartik put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be scared anymore, Yuki-Rin. The prince is dead. We can all breathe a sigh of relief now," Kartik re-assured his captain. Cressidia just walked over to them and spat on them.

"You bastard! You think you can get away with killing the prince? This is unforgiveable!" Cressidia yelled. Kartik grabbed Yuki-Rin by the shoulders.

"Stay back, Yuki-Rin. We don't know how strong this woman is," Kartik explained. Sounds of shouting and breaking glass were heard from downstairs.

"Kartik, I think we should run for our lives," Yuki-Rin said.

"What makes you say that?" Kartik asked as the shouting got louder.

"I think… There's an angry mob coming," Yuki-Rin said. True to her word, an angry mob consisting of most of the island's residents then stormed the rooftop.

"The prince is dead?" A man shouted. Kartik sighed as he stepped forward.

"What you see is real. The prince is dead. I killed him. I don't particularly want or need any congratulations or honors for this, I just want three things – I want this island to become a democracy – under the wishes of Revolutionary Aria Yakushi -, I want to go back to my ship, and, lastly, I would like for this lady to be jailed so she can reflect upon what she did to this island and its inhabitants. These are my terms, and I would like for this to go as smoothly as possible. Thank you," Kartik explained. The mob grew silent, too stunned to say anything. Then, the town sheriff walked up to Cressidia and put handcuffs around her wrists, which caused the mob to break out into applause.

"Kartik… We won. We won the revolution," Yuki-Rin said to Kartik.

* * *

That morning, everyone on the Hyperion was busy with the preperations of leaving the island.

"I just talked to Dragon. He said that he will check out the situation on this island to make sure the transition to a more stable democracy will go smoothly," Aria said.

"Wonderful! At last, the residents of the island will be able to be free," Inaba commented.

"Inaba-san, are you sure you want to stay here?" Yuki-Rin asked Inaba.

"Actually, no. This island holds too many memories for me, and most of them are bad. It's time Hito and I moved somewhere safer and less... Tyrannical," Inaba explained. "Do you know where I can find a good job? It doesn't have to be temporary, since I haven't decided where we're going to live yet."

Yuki-Rin thought this over for a minute.

"Well… I know this one girl who will gladly take you two in. Our fellow crewmember, Apple, is also going to work for her, and I think this will work in your favor," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Thank you, Yuki-Rin. You would make a great queen," Inaba thanked Yuki-Rin.

"By 'queen', you mean 'pirate queen', right?" Yuki-Rin asked. Inaba and Hito laughed as Anna approached the three.

"Yo. I just want to say good-bye. It's hard to admit, but you saved my backside back in that castle," Anna explained to Yuki-Rin.

"No problem. We're sorry about your money," Yuki-Rin apologized.

"It's okay. I always find a way to get by," Anna said. "Well, I'll see you… Around, I guess. I have some pirates I need to hunt."

As Anna left the Hyperion, she kissed Daisuke on the lips.

"See you later, Daisuke Saburo," Anna said before she left. All eyes turned to Daisuke.

"I barely know this chick!" Daisuke cried.

"Right… Loverboy," Yulia said.

"Shut up!" Daisuke cried. The rest of the Capricorns laughed.

"Hey, Heathcliffe, Kazuma, you two should show Daisuke what it's like to have a girlfriend," Gareth suggested.

"Let's not, okay? Daisuke does not need to take advice from a guy who has more 'manliness' than brains and from a pretty-boy," Yulia cut in. As the Capricorns joked around about Daisuke's new flame, Yuki-Rin was already in the common room dialing a number on the DenDen Mushi.

"Hello, Julietta? It's me, Yuki-Rin. Can I ask you a big favor?"

* * *

**Ending Note: **Who is Julietta? And what is this favor? Stay tuned for the next arc!

**Review if you want to see a new pirate crew next arc.**


	60. Islands in the Sky

**Author's Note**: Happy sixty chapters, everyone! Soon enough, we'll be at a hundred chapters, and that'll be a party!

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Support the offical release of One Piece by buying the anime DVDs and the manga.**

* * *

**Ch. 60: "Islands in the Sky."**

A few days later, the Capricorns and their temporary crew members were preparing to dock at the island where they would have to say good-bye to Apple, Inaba, and Hito.

"So, Yuki-Rin, tell us – Who is Julietta?" Sebastian asked Yuki-Rin.

"Is she cute?" Holden asked Yuki-Rin.

"Can I get her number?" Soren asked in a flirtatious way. The three Sarutobi siblings began laughing.

"I think we all need to ask this one question – What kind of job does this Julietta person have?" Mina asked everyone.

"Julietta Blanchette… My childhood friend… Last time I checked, she decided to join a pirate crew as their musician. She's good at playing the piano and the violin," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Awesome! She can play us music!" Holden cried joyfully. Soren sighed as he patted Holden on the back.

"Heathcliffe, you have Aki, and Holden may get Julietta. Why must I be the single one?" Soren asked.

"Because you always give the best advice about our love lives?" Heathcliffe guessed. Soren ruffled his hair.

"Looks like my baby bro is growing up!" Soren commented. "So, when's your next date with Aki?"

"Well… Probably sometime while we're on the next island. We haven't been on a date in a while," Heathcliffe explained. Soren began fake crying.

"My little brother is all grown up! I'm totally taking pictures the night of the date!" Soren cried. Heathcliffe sweatdropped.

"Okay, Soren, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Heathcliffe asked his older brother.

* * *

"Hey, guys… Where's the island?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew as she pointed to open ocean.

"That's funny. The Log Pose is pointing to where you're pointing, but I don't see anything," Hana commented as she looked at her Log Pose.

"Maybe the island got hit by a Buster Call or something," Sebastian theorized.

"I doubt that would happen. We would've heard of it by now," Z.G. argued.

"That's odd. Julietta said to meet her crew at Castellia Island, and it's not there! I hope she didn't give us false directions!" Yuki-Rin ranted.

"She probably didn't. Plus, if something happened, she would've told us by now," Kazuma explained. Then, a shadow was cast over the Hyperion.

"Hey! Why did it get dark?" Hana cried. Everyone looked up, and they saw a large landmass floating in the sky. Hana looked to her Log Pose. "Guys… I think I found the island."

"How the hell did it get up there/How the hell are we supposed to get there?" The Capricorns cried. Hana sighed.

"Everyone, up to the crow's nest. We're going up," Hana answered. Then, Hana began to float up toward the island. "What the hell?"

Then, other Capricorns began floating upwards.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask anymore!" Showtarou yelled.

"Hmm… That sounds like a great idea," Gareth said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"The Log Pose never said anything about this!" Hana cried before she turned to Yuki-Rin. "Yuki-Rin, explain this! Why would Julietta do this to us?"

"I dunno. Julietta never said anything about a sky island," Yuki-Rin stated. Right after she finished talking, something pulled Yuki-Rin up to the sky island and onto the ground of the floating island.

"Ow," Yuki-Rin commented as she rubbed her head.

"We meet again, Yuki-Rin."

"Yuki-Rin, is that you?"

Yuki-Rin looked up and saw two girls. One had black hair, black eyes, and wore black, rectangular glasses, a black-and-white striped sweater, a black jumper, white stockings, and black dress shoes. And, the other girl was a familiar, orange-haired, pirate captain.

"Hi, Julietta! How have you been?" Yuki-Rin asked the black-haired girl before she turned to the orange-haired girl. "Yuriko, what are you doing?"

Yuriko smirked as she crossed her arms.

"My crew ended up here, genius. What brings you and your little buddy here?" Yuriko asked Yuki-Rin.

"My crew ended up here, too! Not my fault Julietta gave us false directions!" Yuki-Rin argued.

"Actually, I didn't give you false directions. My crew ended up here, too," Julietta explained. "Oh, God! My crew! Where's Zane? And Albertine? And Shinji and Eri? And Kamogawa?"

"Come to think of it… Kazura, Rai, Genevieve, Zheng, Megumi, Bao-Bao, Yuno, Teinosuke, Eleanor, Tetra, Hyung-Win, Marni, get your asses over here! Yuki-Rin's back!" Yuriko called out.

"Heathcliffe? Molly? Enlai? Kazuma? Where are you guys?" Yuki-Rin called out. Yuriko laughed.

"I see you're still dependent on your crew. I guess some things never change," Yuriko commented. Yuki-Rin responded by flipping off Yuriko. "Yep. I can see that things haven't changed with your crew."

"Shut up," Yuki-Rin mumbled.

"What was that?" Yuriko asked Yuki-Rin.

"Guys, calm down!" Julietta yelled. Her fellow pirate captains turned to her. "If we're gonna get our crews back together, we need to ask for directions around this island and ask them if they've seen any of our crew members."

Yuki-Rin and Yuriko sighed.

"I guess Yuriko and I can put aside all differences for now," Yuki-Rin said.

"You said it, sister," Yuriko said in agreement.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Wolfgang, Enlai, Eleanor the cow, Teinosuke, and a girl with very short, curly, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes who wore a white, collared shirt, suspenders, khaki pants, and brown boots were trying to make sense of the situation. Eleanor was lying on top of Wolfgang's legs.

"Uhh… My cow is sitting on your nakama," Teinosuke said to Enlai, who grinned.

"It's okay. He'll be fine in the morning," Enlai said.

"You suck!" Wolfgang yelled. Enlai just ignored him.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself! My name's Enlai, and the unlucky man under your cow is Wolfgang!" Enlai introduced himself and Wolfgang.

"Okay, you are so dead, Baka Enlai!" Wolfgang yelled.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Teinosuke Fujimori. This is my cow, Eleanor. Apparently, she likes you," Teinosuke explained. Wolfgang scowled.

"Your cow is a slut. Get her off of me," Wolfgang said bitterly.

"And, m-my name's A-Albertine," The girl said, stuttering. "P-please, forgive me. I'm a bit shy, so I tend to stutter when I meet new people."

"It's okay. I hope we can get to know each other," Teinosuke re-assured Albertine. "Now, let's get down to business. Apparently, we were all beamed up onto this island and we got seperated from our pirate crews. I believe we need to re-group with our crews and make sure we get off of this island somehow. But, first –"

Teinosuke pulled out a box of sugar cubes and took a cube out.

"Come on, Eleanor, get up. I've got a sugar cube," Teinosuke said Eleanor got off of Wolfgang and ate the sugar cube in Teinosuke's hands. Enlai, who was now shocked, looked to Wolfgang and then to the cow.

"Goddamnit," Enlai commented.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see what happened to the Capricorns, Stockholm Syndromes, and the rest of Julietta's crew.**


	61. Odair and Odio! The Temporary Hospital!

**Author's Note**: Man! I have no idea why I keep slacking off on writing this fic! It needs to stop!

**Disclaimer: One Piece is a wonderful anime/manga. Sadly, I don't own this brilliant story, because Eichiiro Oda owns it. I just own this fanfic and the Capricorns.**

* * *

**Ch. 61: "Odair and Odio! The Temporary Hospital!"**

On the other side of the island, Yuki-Rin, Julietta, and Yuriko were trying to find their crew.

"Yuriko, you are truly a kidnapper. I bet you kidnapped everybody on your crew and forced them to work for you," Yuki-Rin stated. Yuriko gave an annoyed sigh.

"Truly, you are the voice of a generation," Yuriko said sarcastically. Julietta sighed.

"Guys, can you PLEASE get along? I know there's some sort of grudge between you, but we have to put it aside until we find our crew members," Julietta explained. Yuki-Rin and Yuriko silently glared at each other.

"_I will kick your ass when we get back on proper land, Yuriko Tsuchimiya_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself before she noticed a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man wearing red-framed glasses injured on the sidewalk. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a sun on it under a white, collared shirt, red jeans, and gray sneakers. Julietta gasped.

"K-Kamogawa?" Julietta cried as she leaned into the blonde.

"Hmmm… He'd be a great addition to my crew," Yuriko said to herself. Julietta glared at her.

"You idiot, Kamogawa is my chef," Julietta explained as she hoisted Kamogawa over her shoulder. "We have to get him to a doctor."

"That is, if we can find Ageha in time," Yuki-Rin explained as the three began to walk again.

"Who's Ageha?" Julietta and Yuriko asked Yuki-Rin.

"Ageha's my doctor. She kinda has mood swings a lot, so you better watch your back around her," Yuki-Rin explained as they approached what appeared to be an indoor market.

"Looks like we should ask for directions," Julietta said before the three girls entered the market. Inside, various people – including a fair amount of Capricorns and Stockholm Syndromes – were lying on tables due to injuries.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Yuki-Rin asked herself.

"It's a temporary hospital. The old hospital burned down last night."

An orange-haired, blue-eyed boy of about fourteen approached them. He wore a blue jumpsuit over a black shirt and black combat boots.

"What happened to my crew?" Yuki-Rin, Julietta, and Yuriko cried.

"Booby traps. This whole "sky island" is booby trapped," The boy explained sadly. "My name's Odair. I'm an inventor."

"I'm Yuki-Rin. The two girls with me are Yuriko and Julietta. We found another injured person while exploring the island," Yuki-Rin explained as Julietta lifted Kamogawa off her shoulders. Odair inspected Kamogawa.

"I'll be sure that my sister gets right to work on him," Odair said before placing Kamogawa onto a table. His table was next to Holden's, who was lying on his stomach because he appeared to have tons of lashes to his back.

"Holden! What happened?" Yuki-Rin cried.

"Well, I was with my brothers, and we were trying to find the rest of the crew. Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground and being whipped fifty times by something. I don't know what happened to Heathcliffe or Soren, but I hope Heathcliffe got to Aki in time before something happened to her," Holden explained. Yuki-Rin then realized something.

"What happened to Kazuma and Molly?" Yuki-Rin cried.

"I don't know. I – Ow! The pain! The pain!" Holden cried as a blonde-haired, blue-eyed nurse tended to his wounds. She wore a pink, low-cut top, jean short-shorts, and black sandals.

"Welcome to the Castellia Island hospital! My name is Odio! Can I help you?" The nurse asked Yuki-Rin. Yuki-Rin opened her mouth to speak, but stopped at the last minute.

"Everything's fine, ma'am. Thank you for tending to my crew's injuries," Yuki-Rin thanked the nurse.

"You're welcome. They should be more careful around this island. Professor Doppelganger has been testing out some weird weapons lately," Odio explained.

"I see… I'll tell them to be careful," Yuki-Rin said before she made her way further into the makeshift hospital.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin! Remember me? It's me, Zheng!" Zheng, the perky, albeit gothic, musician of the Stockholm Syndromes called out from the table he was sitting on. One of his arms was in a sling.

"Yuki-Rin, you're back! You owe me a rematch!" Rai, the swordsman of the Stockholm Syndrome Pirates, called out from his table. He had a bandage around his head. Yuki-Rin sighed to herself.

"_Just ignore them, Yuki-Rin. They tried to kidnap you the last time you were with them. If they try to kidnap you again, just fight back and keep calm_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself before Ageha snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Oh, Yuki-Rin, there you are! What's the deal with this island? The crew keeps getting injured!" Ageha cried.

"I heard it was booby trapped or something," Yuki-Rin answered. "Also, do you know where Kazuma and/or Molly went? I can't find them."

"I haven't seen them, but I've got Heathcliffe with me right now if you want to talk to him," Ageha explained as she motioned to Heathcliffe, who had his torso bandaged up. "The poor boy tried to save Aki by jumping in front of a wayward blade to take the attack for her."

Yuki-Rin approached Heathcliffe.

"Hey, Heathcliffe. How are you doing?" Yuki-Rin asked her musician, who winced in pain.

"It hurts… I thought I was going to die for my love back there," Heathcliffe moaned.

"I heard about the blade from Ageha. This island is crazy," Yuki-Rin said.

"I know. As soon as we figure out what the deal is with this island and drop Inaba, Hito, and Apple off with Julietta, we are getting the hell out of here," Heathcliffe explained.

"What happened to Aki?" Yuki-Rin asked Heathcliffe.

"She's fine. She's just a little shaken up over what happened," Heathcliffe explained in almost a whisper.

"Sarutobi-kun!"

As if on cue, Aki ran up to Heathcliffe and hugged him tightly. Heathcliffe began to scream in pain.

"Aki, please! I'm in a lot of pain right now, so you're gonna have to go easier on me!" Heathcliffe cried. With a sigh, Aki let go of her boyfriend.

"Yuki-Rin, what's up with this island? Sarutobi-kun got hurt really bad and Holden got whipped out of nowhere. Are we… Not supposed to be on this island?" Aki asked Yuki-Rin.

"To put it this way… The island is booby trapped. I heard some crazy professor did this," Yuki-Rin explained. "I have no idea why he is doing this, but… You're right. We're probably not welcomed here."

"What did we do?" Aki asked Yuki-Rin, who sighed.

"I guess it's because we came here to meet up with Julietta," Yuki-Rin explained. "Anyway… Have you seen Molly and/or Kazuma?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't seen them at all since we were on the Hyperion," Heathcliffe explained.

"I haven't, either. In fact, I don't think they're in the hospital. I'd say that you'd probably have to brave the random traps to go and find them," Aki explained. Yuki-Rin sighed as she grabbed her katana.

"Thanks, Aki. If I get injured, you'll be the first one to visit me, okay?" Yuki-Rin deadpanned.

"Okay, I will. See you soon," Aki said.

"Be careful out there!" Heathcliffe advised Yuki-Rin, who nodded.

"I will. I am a pirate captain, after all," Yuki-Rin explained before she headed out into the dangerous streets of the sky island.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want Kazuma and Molly to be okay!**


	62. The Temporarily Fallen

**Author's Note**: This arc keeps reminding me of _Mockingjay_. Why? This island has randomly-placed booby traps in the streets and - spoiler alert - Yuki-Rin will go underground in this arc.

And, that, readers, is where the similarities between the stories of Katniss Everdeen and Yuki-Rin end. Plus, Yuki-Rin has a happier and more idealistic story than Katniss. No offense to Katniss, since re-reading the Captain Morgan Arc of One Piece cheered me up when _The Hunger Games _made me sad.

Rant over. Let's get on to the fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Please support the official release and this fanfic.**

* * *

**Ch. 62: "The Temporarily Fallen."**

Yuki-Rin wandered the streets of Castellia City, looking for her crew. To Yuki-Rin, everything was dull, gray, lifeless, and dusty because of the smoke coming from the many smokestacks that helped keep the island in the sky. The smoke even blocked out the sun.

"Kazuma, Molly, where are you? We need you! Everyone's looking for you!" Yuki-Rin called out. Then, Yuki-Rin walked into the path of a smokestack, which released smoke into the streets and all over Yuki-Rin. "Waah! Damn it!"

Yuki-Rin closed her eyes in an effort to keep the smoke from getting in and because her eyes began to water from the smoke. In her weakened state, somebody grabbed Yuki-Rin and ran off with her.

"Where are you taking me? Who are you?" Yuki-Rin cried as she opened her eyes, revealing that the person who took her was Kartik.

"Calm down, Yuki-Rin. We're going somewhere safe," Kartik explained. A few minutes later, they arrived at an abandoned store. Hana, Soren, Matsu, Showtarou, Wolfgang, and Gareth were also there.

"What's going on?" Yuki-Rin asked what was left of her crew.

"Apparently… Some weird guy named Professor Doppleganger wants us dead because we're visiting this island," Hana explained.

"Huh. So, everybody was right. Not only is this island booby-trapped, but a crazy professor wants us dead. Just another day for the Capricorn Pirates," Yuki-Rin deadpanned. Soren sighed.

"Do you know what happened to my baby brothers? I know Holden got whipped, but what happened to Heathcliffe? What happened to my baby brother?" Soren asked Yuki-Rin.

"Well, Holden, as you know, got whipped and Heathcliffe got cut up by something," Yuki-Rin explained. Soren bowed his head.

"Who the fuck… Did this to my little brothers?" Soren cried, trying to hold back tears that were already falling. "The bastard who's responsible will pay for it! I don't care how or where, but anybody who puts my brothers in danger WILL get it!"

Matsu put her hand on Soren's shoulder as the oldest Sarutobi sibling tried to calm down.

"It'll be alright, Soren. We managed to get Heathcliffe and Holden to the temporary hospital and they will be fine," Matsu re-assured Soren.

"Matsu, what happened to Kazuma and Molly? I can't find them anywhere!" Yuki-Rin asked the tailor.

"Kazuma is resting in the back room right now. As for Molly… I don't know where she is," Matsu explained.

"Can I see Kazuma?" Yuki-Rin asked Matsu, who smiled.

"Of course, you can. But, first, you might want to clean up," Matsu said. Yuki-Rin looked at herself in the reflection of a glass door, and she saw that she was covered in ash.

"Huh. Must've been that smokestack," Yuki-Rin commented. After showering and washing her clothes, Yuki-Rin was led to a back hallway.

"He's in the second door on the left. He might be sleeping, so you may want to be quiet," Matsu explained before she left Yuki-Rin alone. Yuki-Rin shivered in her damp clothing.

"Time to see what happened," Yuki-Rin muttered to herself before she entered a small bedroom. On the bed was Kazuma, who was shirtless and bandaged up on both arms and his torso. "Kazuma! What happened?"

As soon as Yuki-Rin ran to Kazuma, he awoke.

"Yuki-Rin?" Kazuma asked weakly. "We… We need to get out of here. It's too dangerous for us."

"How can we? Most of the crew is injured, and I can't find the others who weren't injured!" Yuki-Rin cried. Kazuma reached out to Yuki-Rin and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Find the person responsible and kick his ass. He cut me up too much, so I can't fight," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin stroked Kazuma's hair back and kissed his forehead.

"I will, Kazuma. But, first, we have to get you to Ageha," Yuki-Rin explained in a soothing tone of voice.

"Why Ageha? Matsu already treated my wounds," Kazuma explained as he pointed to the stitching on his bandages. Yuki-Rin observed the bandages.

"I see…" Yuki-Rin commented. "Did she tell you when you could be back on your feet?"

"Matsu doesn't know. She told me to ask Ageha when we're able to see her again," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"The same thing happened to Heathcliffe," Yuki-Rin told Kazuma, whose eyes widened.

"Heathcliffe too?" Kazuma cried. Yuki-Rin nodded. "Man! This island is crazy!"

Kartik then entered the room.

"Hello, Kazuma. Are you feeling better?" Kartik asked the swordsman.

"I've been through worse," Kazuma answered, slightly wincing in pain. Yuki-Rin turned to Kartik.

"How are we going to get off of the island safely? Plus, how are we going to get Inaba, Hito, and Apple to Julietta if they've gone missing?" Yuki-Rin asked Kartik, who merely sighed in response.

"Only time will tell," Kartik said sadly.

"Then, there must be some way to disable these traps," Yuki-Rin said.

"If only…" Kazuma added.

"I don't think I saw anything that released these traps. It's like they came out of nowhere," Kartik explained.

"Could it be… Guerilla warfare?" Yuki-Rin cried. "I mean, they don't want us here, so it's logical that they would use that tactic."

"Could be. Or, they just hate that this island is in the sky," Kazuma theorized.

"So, then, what do we do?" Kartik asked Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

"Well, we've already gone up for all of our questions, so it's logical that we go down for our answers," Yuki-Rin explained.

"You mean, go underground?" Kazuma asked.

"Of course. If we can't find the main systems of this island's weaponry above ground, we have to go underground," Yuki-Rin explained.

"But, we don't know where we can get underground," Kartik explained.

"Well, we don't have time to dig underground, so we're going to have to use a sewer system," Yuki-Rin explained. Kartik snapped his fingers.

"I think I have a better way to get underground," Kartik said. "When Matsu went to get bandages for Kazuma, she had to go down into a basement. She remembered seeing a door there, but she couldn't get through because it was locked. Do you think it leads somewhere?"

"You know what? I think you're right, Kartik. We should check it out," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Good. I recommend that you take two other people with you, since Kazuma still needs to be taken care of and we still need to find our missing crew members," Kartik explained. Kazuma kissed Yuki-Rin.

"Good luck down there. Remember, it's okay to call out for help if something happens to you. I may not be there to protect you, but you've got your nakama backing you up," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin nodded.

"I will, Kazuma. Get better for me, okay?" Yuki-Rin asked before she leaned down and gave Kazuma a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Kazuma."

"I love you too, Yuki-Rin," Kazuma said.

"Be careful down there!" Kartik advised Yuki-Rin.

"I will, Kartik," Yuki-Rin said before she left the room.

* * *

**Ending Note: **I'm liking the Yuki-Rin x Kazuma in this chapter.

**Heathcliffe & Aki, Sanji & Robin, and Law & Bonney: "What about us?"**

**Me: "You guys are important, too. Don't worry."**

**Heathcliffe *Sighs*: "Anyway, review this fanfic if you want to see me more."**

**Aki: "And if you want to see more Heathcliffe x Aki."**


	63. Under the Sky Island

**Author's Note**: This chapter seems like it's dull and unexciting, but, trust me, stuff will happen in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Oda-sensei owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 63: "Under the Sky Island."**

A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin, Hana, and Soren were in the tunnels under Castellia Island, which they got to by going through the door Kartik was talking about.

"So, this is what the underground portion of a sky island looks like?" Soren asked. Yuki-Rin facepalmed.

"Shouldn't all islands look the same underground? I mean, it's all just rocks, dirt, and the occasional cave dweller," Yuki-Rin argued. To illustrate his side of the argument, Soren walked over to a computer-type device.

"Well, Yuki-Rin, not all islands have these machines underground," Soren argued.

"Oh, really? Then play around with the machine and see what it does. Captain's orders," Yuki-Rin explained. Soren pressed a button, and it showed a couple – a black-haired, glasses-wearing man and a woman with long, light-brown hair – calling out to somebody. The next thing that happened was a that a sinkhole developed under the couple's feet and sucked them in.

"That must be how this island is booby-trapped!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

"So, all we have to do is disable the booby traps? Sounds like a plan," Hana asked. Soren grabbed a halbred axe hanging on the wall next to the machine.

"I'm on it!" Soren yelled before he threw the axe into the screen of the machine. Then, the couple that got sucked into the machine landed next to Hana, Yuki-Rin, and Soren.

"Where are we?" The woman asked.

"We're underground right now. We're trying to figure out what the deal is with this island because my crew got hurt," Yuki-Rin explained. The five grew silent.

"You're… A pirate captain, right?" The man asked. Yuki-Rin nodded. "I am, too. My name's Shinji Okuda, and I lead the Okuda Pirates. This is my wife, Eri."

"Hello," Eri said to Hana, Soren, and Yuki-Rin.

"I'm Yuki-Rin, and I'm the captain of the Capricorn Pirates. This is Hana Yakushi, my navigator and best friend, and this is Soren Sarutobi, one of my musicians," Yuki-Rin explained as she motioned to Hana and Soren. "By any chance, do you know a pirate named Julietta Blanchette?"

"We do, actually. She's on our crew as the musician," Eri explained.

"Is she cute?" Soren asked Shinji and Eri. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Easy there, Soren. You're going to meet Julietta eventually," Yuki-Rin said to the blonde musician before turning to the married couple. "Want to come with us? We're trying to disable the island's booby trap system."

"Sure, we'll come. We're trying to get back to the rest of the Okuda Pirates anyway," Shinji answered. Soren grabbed his axe from the machine.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Soren said the five began walking deeper and deeper underground. Shinji and Eri walked a few paces behind Hana, Soren, and Yuki-Rin.

"Eri, I think we found her," Shinji whispered to his wife.

"You mean… Our daughter? But, which one?" Eri whispered.

"The brown-haired girl. I can remember that our baby daughter had brown hair before she was… Abducted by the Tenryuubito," Shinji answered.

"How do you know it's her?" Eri asked.

"I just know it. Our baby was what Yuki-Rin is – Spunky, energetic, smart, and kind. Our girl was just like Yuki-Rin – One in a million," Shinji whispered. Eri sighed.

"Can you believe that it's been fifteen years since the Tenryuubito took our baby? Fifteen long years of searching among the brown-haired, brown-eyed teenaged girls of the East Blue and some of the Grand Line?" Shinji asked Eri.

"Well… Look on the bright side, at least we weren't enslaved, murdered, or forced to do anything horrible," Eri explained. Yuki-Rin turned back to look at the childless couple.

"Hurry up, guys! I need to get to my sister and my crew!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

"Alright, we're coming, Yuki-Rin!" Shinji yelled before he turned to whisper something to Eri. "Yep. Yuki-Rin must be our missing daughter."

* * *

To Yuki-Rin, it seemed like the group was walking for hours. They saw nothing in the tunnel, except for the occasional machine either Soren or Yuki-Rin destroyed.

"I'm getting hungry. Did anybody even bring food?" Hana randomly piped up.

"I'm sorry, Hana, I didn't even think of food when we came down here," Yuki-Rin apologized. Hana glared at her captain.

"Thanks for the help, Yuki-Rin," Hana said sarcastically.

"I have some beef jerky in my pocket if you want some," Soren offered. Hana turned to Soren and gave him a puppy dog face.

"Please, Soren! Give me some beef jerky!" Hana begged. Soren chuckled.

"Alright, you can have some," Soren said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of beef jerky.

"Yay! Food!" Hana cheered as she pulled a strip of beef jerky out of the bag. As she began to eat the strip of jerky, Hana glared at Yuki-Rin. "You're not getting any, captain."

"Now, Hana, sharing is caring," Soren pointed out. "Want some beef jerky, Yuki-Rin?"

"No thanks, Soren. I'll pass," Yuki-Rin answered before the five arrived at a door. Without a word, Soren began chopping down the door with his axe.

"Did you even know that the door was locked?" Shinji asked Soren, who shrugged.

"It was easier this way," Soren said as he stepped over the remains of the door. Yuki-Rin, Hana, Shinji, and Eri followed suit, and they ended up in a large room with a large, windowed, dome ceiling. On the other side of the room was a holding cell, where the rest of the Capricorns, Stockholm Syndromes, and Okuda Pirates were.

"Yuki-Rin, look! It's our missing nakama!" Hana yelled as she pointed to the holding cell.

"Yuki-Rin, help us! Help us!" Molly yelled from across the room. Yuki-Rin ran over to the holding cell.

"Molly! What's going on? Why are you guys imprisoned?" Yuki-Rin asked her imprisoned nakama.

"The guy who set up the booby traps on this island wants to blow up the sky island. We have to get out of here before we're all blown up to high heaven," Showtarou explained. Yuki-Rin reached through the bars and grabbed Showtarou by his shirt.

"That doesn't really tell me anything. Why are you guys imprisoned?" Yuki-Rin cried.

"Professor Doppelganger thought we were interferring with his plans to sail Castellia Island into the New World. Of course, we didn't even know about this plan," Mina explained.

"But, if the professor wants to fly his sky island into the New World, then why does he want to blow it up?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"Honestly, I think this guy is THAT crazy," Hana said.

"And why would you booby trap an island? Wouldn't the residents get hurt as well?" Soren added.

"That's because they don't like my plans to fly an entire sky island into the New World. I won't let them interfere with my dreams!"

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see an epic battle that would possibly end in an epic explosion.**


	64. I Won't Let You Interfere!

**Author's Note**: Well, now that summer break has started for me, I can post more. Which means, before I go back to school in August, this fanfic could hit its 75th chapter. Yep, seventy-five chapters.

By the way, this is the end of the **Airship Island Saga.** The **Water Seven Saga** will begin in the next chapter with the **Erin Island Arc**. I'm kinda excited to begin the arc, since we get to explore one of the Capricorn's backstories. Which Capricorn? You'll see.

**Disclaimer: In Soviet Russia, One Piece doesn't own me.**

* * *

**Ch. 64: "I Won't Let You Interfere!"**

A man with long, silver hair tied into a ponytail, black eyes, and glasses stepped into the room. He wore a long, lab coat with khaki pants and black shoes.

"I am Professor Doppelganger, an explorer who wants to fly Castellia Island to Raftel! I won't let you interfere with my plans, because you are just below me!" Professor Doppelganger announced.

"What about the safety of everyone else on this island? They've done nothing, but –" Shinji asked before the professor cut him off.

"THOSE people? They should've thought twice before they got themselves hurt in my booby traps!" Professor Doppelganger explained.

"They didn't know that those booby traps were there! My crew could've died, and it's all because of your selfish gains!" Yuki-Rin explained.

"Shigen!"

The ground shook for a moment and a cloud of dust was kicked up. When the dust cleared, Z.G. was standing in front of the group from the holding cell with his fingers in the shape of a pistol.

"If you deploy anymore booby traps, I, Z.G., ex-member of Cipher Pol 5, will have your ass," Z.G. explained calmly. Professor Doppelganger trembled.

"F-Fine. But, if you go, I go with you," Professor Doppelganger said before he pulled out a DenDen Mushi. Z.G. turned pale.

"Is that… A buster call?" Z.G. cried.

"It is not a buster call. If I press this button, the island will blow up, explosion by explosion, until nothing is left," Profressor Doppelganger explained. Yuki-Rin balled her fists up in anger.

"Why… Why are you doing this? If you want to go to Raftel so badly, then why do you result to needless violence and mass casualities? We're all looking for the same treasure, and I know some of us pirates don't get along. So, please, have a change of heart. Don't result to violence and terror to put you on the path to One Piece," Yuki-Rin pleaded. Unfortunately, that didn't sway the professor's opinion.

"Why should I listen to a little, weak girl? You're below me, anyway. You're not from around here. You're just an intruder and weak," Professor Doppelganger explained.

"Well, hear me out," Yuki-Rin explained. "Before you blow the island up to high heaven, I need to do one more thing."

"And that is?" Professor Doppelganger asked Yuki-Rin, who ignored him and whispered something to Shinji and Eri.

"Right," Shinji said with a nod of his head. Eri turned to the pirates who were held prisoner.

"Everyone, follow us! We're getting you to safety!" Eri explained.

"Yuki-Rin, you should go first. Get our nakama out of here," Hana explained.

"Right!" Yuki-Rin said. "Hana, Soren, if I manage to lose my life in the process… Tell Kazuma that I love him."

* * *

"We have to get out of here?" Wolfgang asked Yuki-Rin when she came back up.

"You heard me, get Kazuma now! We're going to be blown to smithereens if we don't hurry!" Yuki-Rin pleaded before the ground shook from an explosion. "Oh, no! They're starting! Wolfgang, Gareth, get Kazuma and get him to safety! I'll get the rest of our nakama!" Yuki-Rin cried before she ran out of the store.

"We're going to be blown up? What the hell is going on here?" Showtarou cried before another blast rocked the store.

"You heard our captain! Let's get out of here!" Gareth cried. Across town, Yuki-Rin was back at the makeshift hospital.

"Odair, Odile, do you have anything to get us off of this island?" Yuki-Rin asked the siblings.

"We have this raft we can use to evacuate everyone," Odile answered as she pulled out a large, orange raft.

"Good. Go throw it into the water, because Professor Doppelganger is going to blow up the island!" Yuki-Rin explained.

"Uhh… Is it possible that we can… Save all the residents of the island?" Odile asked nervously.

"You can do it. Just sound the alarm to everyone who hasn't died in the explosions yet," Yuki-Rin explained. Odile gave Yuki-Rin a simple nod before she ran off. "Now, Odair, how are we going to evacuate the hospital?"

"I think I know how," Odair said before he pressed a button on the wall behind him. An alarm then went off.

"Are we –"

"We're all going to die!"

"We're sinking! We're sinking!"

Odair facepalmed.

"This is not going so smoothly," Odair commented.

* * *

Within time, the Capricorns, Stockholm Syndromes, and Okudas were about to evacuate the island. Although Odair and Odile evacuated most of the island, almost all of Castellia Island was blown to smithereens.

"Well, Yuki-Rin, thanks a fucking lot. You dragged my crew into this mess," Yuriko said.

"I did? No, you and your crew brought this on yourselves. Next time, if you feel pissed off at me for dragging you into a dangerous situation, you and your crew are free walk out on it all," Yuki-Rin explained bitterly. Yuriko sighed.

"I would do that, but where's the fun of getting new members of my crew?" Yuriko asked before she turned to her crew. "Come on, guys, we're getting out of here. Looks like our ex-member won't play nice."

"Excuse me?" Yuki-Rin cried.

"It's sad, but true. Next time we meet, you are guaranteed a spot on my crew, no questions asked, no strings attached," Yuriko explained before the Stockholm Syndromes jumped down to the awaiting raft.

"Fat chance, bitch," Yuki-Rin commented under her breath with a sigh. Hito tugged at Yuki-Rin's shoulder.

"Is that the girl we're going with?" Hito asked as he pointed to Julietta. Without a word, Yuki-Rin ushered Apple, Hito, and Inaba over to Julietta.

"Julietta, meet Apple, Cho Inaba, and Cho Hito. The three of them are looking for work, and I believe that you were looking for some new members," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Pleased to meet you three. Welcome to the Okuda Pirates!" Julietta announced before another explosion shook the island. Julietta hugged Yuki-Rin.

"I'll see you around. I promise that the next time we meet, we'll meet in a less dangerous situation," Julietta explained.

"Goodbye, Yuki-Rin! We'll see you soon!" Apple, Inaba, and Hito said before they jumped down to the raft with the rest of the Okuda Pirates, leaving only the Capricorns.

"Guess it's time for us to leave," Hatori commented.

"Well, tell me, nerd boy, how are we going to get off of here?" Yulia asked Hatori. Showtarou opened his pack and dug around in it.

"I've been meaning to use this for a while, but the time never came. I guess it's time to use it," Showtarou explained as he pulled a grappling hook from his pack.

"Are you crazy? That will pop the raft!" Hana cried.

"No, it won't. Ajax will fly down and insert the hook into one of those plastic loops that hold the oars," Showtarou explained as he gave one end of the grappling hook to Ajax. As Ajax flew down to the raft, Showtarou dug the grappling hook into the ground.

"We should hurry. Our part of the island could be next to blow up," Hana explained. Right at that moment, Ajax flew back up to the Capricorns.

"Alright, is there anybody who wants to go first?" Showtarou asked the Capricorns.

"I'll go last. I need to make sure my nakama get out of here safely," Yuki-Rin explained. The Capricorns nodded.

"Right. We'll see you at the raft," Holden said before he climbed down the grappling hook.

"That is, if you don't get blown up," Gareth added before he followed Holden down. One by one, the Capricorns scaled down the hook, until Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were the only ones remaining on the ruins of Castellia Island.

"Kazuma, how are you going to get down in your injured state?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"You go first. That way, you can spot me if something happens," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin bit her lip.

"Are… Are you sure?" Yuki-Rin asked, holding back tears. Kazuma patted Yuki-Rin on the back and kissed her.

"I'm sure. We're all going to make it down alive," Kazuma re-assured Yuki-Rin.

"O-Okay," Yuki-Rin said nervously before she began to climb down the grappling hook. A few seconds into Yuki-Rin's descent, the portion of the island the pirates stood on blew up. The force of the explosion caused Kazuma to fall off of the island.

"Kazuma!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"Grab my hand!" Kazuma yelled. Yuki-Rin reached out for Kazuma's hand, but her grip slipped and Kazuma fell, again.

"KAZUMA!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she hopped off of the grappling hook to follow Kazuma down.

"Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma cried. Yuki-Rin reached out her hand to Kazuma.

"Take my hand! If we both die, we'll die together in death!" Yuki-Rin yelled as tears fell from her eyes. With no hesitation, Kazuma grabbed Yuki-Rin's hand.

"Yuki-Rin, before we die, I want to tell you something. I… I love you!" Kazuma yelled.

"I love you, Kazuma!" Yuki-Rin sobbed before the two crashed into the sea.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Well, looks like we're at a cliffhanger so dramatic, you'll have to wait until the next saga until it's solved.

**On a happier - but important - side note, the new Image Manager will let us have covers for our fanfics. Any suggestions for what the cover for this fanfic should be?**

**If you review, Kazuma and Yuki-Rin are saved. If you don't review, the Sea Kings save them.**


	65. I'm Home at Last

**Author's Note**: Well, let us begin the **Erin Island Arc**. And, yes, if you were curious, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma survived the explosion from the last chapter. If they didn't, the fanfic would end with this chapter. XD

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Please support the official release, since the dubbed episodes of the Davy Back Fight are coming out later this summer.**

* * *

**Ch. 65: "I'm Home at Last."**

"She's waking up. We saved Yuki-Rin and Kazuma, and that's all that matters right now."

Yuki-Rin and Kazuma both awoke in the sick bay, where all of the Capricorns were standing over their beds.

"Look who's back!" Gareth announced. The Capricorns cheered.

"How did you… Find us? We could've washed away!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"I used my fishing rod to fish up Yuki-Rin. But, Kazuma kind of drifted away, so Heathcliffe dove in to get him," Hatori explained. Heathcliffe, who was without his shirt and dripping wet, gave Yuki-Rin and Kazuma a sly grin. Kazuma smiled.

"Thank you, Heathcliffe. Thank you, Hatori," Kazuma said.

"No problem. No good deed goes unpunished. I mean, you DID save us from the exploding sky island," Hatori explained.

"And risked your own lives in the process," Akari added.

"Well, that too," Kazuma said as he scratched the back of his head.

"How long have we been out cold?" Yuki-Rin asked Ageha.

"It's been about a day. You spent most of that time alseep, so you two should be fine to get up and move around by now," Ageha explained.

"Wonderful! I'll get started on making lunch!" Sebastian said.

"What are we having?" Hana asked the chef.

"Tuna!" Sebastian announced.

"Again? We've had that for five days straight!" Hana cried.

"Well, when you're low on food and you're in a huge pirate crew, you have to make do with what you can," Sebastian explained. "Come to think of it, I think I saw an island shortly before Yuki-Rin and Kazuma awoke. Maybe we'll re-stock there."

"And maybe we'll find new crew members!" Z.G. added.

"Z.G., we have enough crew members. About thirty-two crew members, to be exact," Hana argued.

"But, I miss Apple, Inaba, and Hito!" Z.G. cried. All Hana could do was sigh.

"Can't help you there, buddy," Hana said as she followed the rest of the Capricorns out of the room. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma sat in the sick bay in silence.

"So… What are you going to do?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin, who sighed.

"I need another shower. I felt so dirty going through that island and then landing in the ocean," Yuki-Rin explained as she got up from her bed.

"I need to take a shower too, but you can go first," Kazuma offered. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Thanks, Kazuma," Yuki-Rin said. "But, we're probably going to have to hurry. Lunchtime will start at any minute now, and it looks like we're docking at another island soon."

"You're right, we should get a move on," Kazuma said in agreement.

* * *

After taking a shower and having some lunch, Yuki-Rin decided to watch for the next island with Hana.

"There it is," Yuki-Rin said smugly as she pointed to an island in the distance. Hana glared at Yuki-Rin.

"Good eye. I could've seen it from miles away," Hana said sarcastically. Yuki-Rin just gave a smug glare to Hana. "Don't think that this is over yet."

Yuki-Rin laughed.

"Anyway, do you know what the name of the island we're approaching is?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"Hmm… Let me check," Hana said before she started flipping through her guidebook. "A-ha! We're approaching Erin Island!"

"Erin Island? Have I heard that name somewhere before?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana, who slammed her guidebook shut.

"You probably have, given that you're the big adventure and piracy fan around here," Hana explained.

"You probably heard of that name too, Hana, since you study maps so much," Yuki-Rin added.

"Oh, shut up!" Hana said to her best friend as they walked onto the deck.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin, do we have a name for this island?" Kazuma shouted from across the deck.

"Yep! All hands on deck, we're going to Erin Island!" Yuki-Rin announced to the Capricorns.

"Erin Island?"

All eyes turned to Molly.

"You sound excited," Holden pointed out.

"I should be! We're dockin' at me home island, and I haven't been there in a bloody long time!" Molly explained. The Capricorns began to chatter amongst themselves about who they would meet from Molly's past and what sights they would see that Molly knew while growing up.

"Molly's home island!" Matsu commented. "I bet we'll get to meet her friends and family! Erin Island sounds lovely!"

"Maybe we'll run into Julietta!" Soren added. Heathcliffe calmly hit his older brother in the head with the back of his scythe.

"Bro, let it go. We WILL see Julietta again, no questions asked. Just… Not for a while," Heathcliffe explained. "Maybe you'll get to meet one of Molly's old friends."

"Really? Is that so, baby bro?" Soren asked Heathcliffe.

"It's true," Holden added.

"As your grandmother, I could help you find a girlfriend," Isabella offered.

"Uhh… Your services won't be needed. Thank you, and have a nice day," Soren said nervously before running off. Heathcliffe and Holden sweatdropped.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll spare my wrath against your brother," Isabella said.

"Come on, guys, do you want to see me home island or not?" Molly asked the Sarutobi siblings and Isabella.

"I do! I do!" Isabella shouted as she pushed Heathcliffe and Holden out of the way.

"Hey! Rude much?" Holden cried.

"And from our own GRANDMOTHER, no less!" Heathcliffe added. Isabella chucked fruit at the both of them.

"You're one to talk," Isabella pointed out.

"Shut up!" Heathcliffe and Holden yelled. Hana cleared her throat.

"Guys, do I have to remind you that the last one off of the boat will have to do watch duty?" Hana reminded the fratenal twins.

"Yeah! Plus, don't you want to spend time with me, Sarutobi-kun?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"Oh, I should! Coming, Aki!" Heathcliffe said before he ran off to be with Aki. Holden looked to Isabella.

"Don't look at me like that," Isabella said. Holden sighed.

"I'm outta here. Later, Isabella," Holden said before he got off of the Hyperion, leaving Isabella alone on the ship.

"You suck, Holden!" Isabella cried.

* * *

In the streets of Erin Island, Molly was giving a tour of her home to Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Hana.

"Over there is the tailor shop. And, we're passing the post office, which is a local hangout for all of the gossipy housewives of the island. Oh! And, over there is the kindergaten I went to when I was a wee lass!" Molly excitedly said as she pointed out almost everything on the streets.

"Molly's so excited to be home after two years," Hana commented.

"I know! When we left for our pirate voyage, Molly said she wanted to go back to her home island. Hell, at the time I didn't know she lived on the Gand Line," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I didn't know too, Yuki-Rin," Kazuma added. "I mean, at first glance, Molly looks like she's from the Goa Kingdom like you. Looks can be decieving sometimes."

The four stopped at an intersection. To the northwest of them was a pub with some apartments over it. On the third floor of the building, there appeared to be burn marks surrounding some of the windows. Molly grew silent.

"And, this would be?" Kazuma asked Molly.

"I-It's… It was me house before the bloody Tenryuubito took me away," Molly said sadly. Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Hana grew quiet.

"Do you… Want to go in? You know, for old times' sake?" Yuki-Rin asked Molly, who sighed.

"I suppose. We're not going to be at me home island for that long. The Log Pose resets day after tomorrow, so we might as well do it while we're here," Molly said with a sad sigh.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Kazuma said before the four crossed the street.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see some people from Molly's past.**


	66. The Yin and the Yang

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the late update. I blame **Da Hungah Games: Director's Cut **(and going to AM2 a few days ago), since that fanfic is way too much fun to work on. Plus, I'm also working on my 50th fanfic. Let's just say that it will star your favorite Capricorns AND Straw Hats.

Also, I have some bad news: I won't be attending Anime Expo this year. It sucks, since I spent the money I usually spend on an Anime Expo badge on tons of things at AM2, since you can get into that con for free. And, now I have to wait until November for a con (Pacifc Media Expo), so, yeah, it sucks.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, and, of course, Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 66: "The Yin and the Yang."**

The four entered the pub, which was a bit busy, given that it was the middle of the day.

"And, I'm home," Molly commented.

"You live above a pub?" Hana asked.

"Me parents owned the place before they died, so it was only natural that we lived over it," Molly explained as she led everyone to a flight of stairs in the back. "Me flat is right upstairs. Just follow me."

Hana, Yuki-Rin, and Kazuma followed Molly up the flight of stairs.

"Well, Yuki-Rin, what do you think? You're on your half-sister's home island," Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"Well, Kazuma, I'm kind of excited. I finally get to see where Molly lived, and we may get to meet all of the people she knew before she was adopted into my family. It's kind of like stepping into a time capsule," Yuki-Rin explained as they walked down the hall.

"So, Molly, knew any cute boys?" Hana asked Molly.

"Just why are you asking her that?" Kazuma asked Hana, who glared at him.

"Just why are you asking me that?" Hana retorted. Molly gave out a small, soft giggle.

"I knew two lads, Cormac and Liam. Chances are, you'll probably meet them while we're here. However, they're as different as night and day," Molly explained as they approached a door. "And, that's me flat. Ready to go in?"

"Yep! We're ready!" Yuki-Rin answered. Molly got out a key from her dress pocket and unlocked the door. But, when Molly entered, her expression turned from happiness and curiosity to utter shock.

"What the bloody hell?"

On Molly's couch, a red-haired, green-eyed boy with a goatee was making-out with a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl of about nineteen.

"Molly O'Flannigan… The feck are you doing here?" The red-haired boy cried. Molly sighed.

"Liam, I can explain."

A few minutes later, the six were sitting around the apartment, where Molly was talking to Liam and the girl.

"You became a PIRATE?" Liam cried.

"I had to. I couldn't take life under the Tenryuubito any longer. I feel grateful to Yuki-Rin, me half-sister, for takin' me to sea," Molly explained. Liam approached Yuki-Rin.

"Hey there. You're very pretty," Liam said to Yuki-Rin seductively. Kazuma hit him in the back of his head with his nodachi.

"You pervert! That's my girlfriend you're flirting with!" Kazuma cried as he grabbed Yuki-Rin's shoulders.

"Oh! Well, excuse me!" Liam huffed as he crossed his arms. The girl he was making-out with laughed.

"Hey, Molly, who's that girl?" Hana asked as she pointed to the blonde girl, who gasped.

"Molly O'Flannigan, you DON'T remember me? It's me, Shireen MacDonald, Maeve's sister!" The girl cried.

"Maeve? How is she?" Molly asked Shireen.

"She's fine. There are times where she still misses you, though," Shireen explained.

"What about Cormac?" Molly asked.

"He's fine, too," Shireen said with a sad sigh. Everyone grew silent.

"So, now what should we do? I'm only in town until the day after tomorrow," Molly asked her two friends, who got up.

"Look, Molly, we kinda have to go. But, you and your pretty girlfriends can swing by me house tonight, since I'm throwin' a little party," Liam explained.

"A party? For what?" Molly asked.

"It's… For no reason at all," Liam said with a hint of sadness. "It'll be a casual thing, you know? Bring your friends, bring some food, we'll play some music, and we'll have a good time."

"Alright, then, if you say so," Hana said.

"Don't worry about it! You'll have fun!" Shireen said as she and Liam left the apartment. Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, Molly, and Hana grew silent.

"I swear, if that guy messes with Yuki-Rin again, I'll mess with him," Kazuma commented.

"Kazuma, please! Liam's one of Molly's friends, so you should leave him alone!" Hana yelled.

"I expected that from Liam. He's a major flirt," Molly said as she got up from her chair. "Anyway, how about we explore me home island some more, then come back here to rest up, and then go to Liam's party?"

"Sounds good," Yuki-Rin said. A few minutes later, the four were back in the pub.

"So, where are we headed to next?" Hana asked Molly.

"Me old school. It's a bit of a hike from here, but it's beautiful," Molly explained.

"You have to have the baby tonight."

From the corner of her eye, Molly caught a glimpse of Shireen, Liam, and a man who appaeared to be Liam's father.

"Look, father, we can't have the baby tonight. I'm havin' a party and I'm inviting all of me friends," Liam argued.

"You mean you're finally getting' ye act together and havin' a bloody engagement party?" Liam's father asked. "Look, Liam, I did not raise you to be a drunkard who ends up impregnatin' one of the local ladies. I raised you to be a gentlemen. You have disgraced the family for long enough, and it's time ye married out."

"Father!" Liam argued.

"No. I don't want to hear any arguments. Run on home and get ready for the party."

Molly looked to Yuki-Rin, Hana, and Kazuma in shock.

"Liam… I… I bloody can't believe he did this!" Molly cried before she ran out of the pub sobbing. Yuki-Rin, Hana, and Kazuma glared at Liam.

"Nice going there, hotshot. You made your friend cry. How does that make you feel?" Hana asked Liam. Liam grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter and smacked Hana in the face with it.

"At this point, I don't give a feck. Nothing matters to me now, because after tonight, me whole life will be a living Hell," Liam said icily before he and Sireen left the pub. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma fell silent.

"I'll… I'll go find Molly. Go get Hana to Ageha," Yuki-Rin said softly before giving Kazuma a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. Love you, Yuki-Rin," Kazuma said as he helped Hana up.

* * *

A few miles away, Molly sat on top of a hill, crying. From her vantage point, she could see some of the town and even the Hyperion.

"_I can't bloody believe it. I come home after two years, and me own friends turn to vice. What am I going to do_?" Molly thought to herself. She didn't hear or notice somebody coming up to her.

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_Umikaze kimakase namimakase_  
_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_  
_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_  
_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta_  
_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_  
_Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri_," A pretty, dark-haired woman who wore a green dress and a matching shawl sang as she walked by. But, as soon as she noticed Molly, she ran over to her and wrapped her shawl around Molly's shoulders. "My daughter. I'm glad you've come back home."

The woman kissed Molly on the cheek before she walked away. All Molly did was clutch the shawl tightly.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Shireen and Liam are nineteen, FYI.

**Review if you want to see more people from Molly's past.**


	67. A Party for Baby

**Author's Note**: Well, I had to post this now, since some of you guys may not be able to read this chapter because of that internet shutdown tomorrow. I checked to see if I will lose internet on my laptop, and I won't. So, I'll be online tomorrow despite the shutdown.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 67: "A Party for Baby."**

Later that night, Molly managed to get herself together to attend Liam's party with Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Hana.

"Thank you for comin'," Shireen said dully. Her stomach was now rounder and bigger due to a baby on the way.

"No problem. I mean, we're leaving the day after tomorrow, so Molly should enjoy her time here," Yuki-Rin said. Shireen sighed.

"Head on in," Shireen said. Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Hana went inside the house, leaving Molly outside with Shireen. The two girls were silent, not knowing what to say on their circumstances.

"How did you… Hide your pregnancy?" Molly asked. Shireen bit her lip.

"I… I tried bindin' me stomach back. It didn't work, and I had to reveal that I was pregnant at some point. I'm…. I'm very sorry, Molly," Shireen explained sadly.

"It's okay," Molly said after a long, silent moment. "In fact, congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you," Shireen said in a tone of voice that was somewhere in between happiness and sadness.

"Are… Are Maeve and Cormac here? I want to see them before I leave Erin Island again," Molly asked.

"Well, Maeve is over at the next island visitin' her grandparents, so she's not here. But, Cormac's here if you want to talk to him," Shireen explained. Molly smiled.

"Alright then… Let's have fun at this party," Molly said.

* * *

With Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Hana, they mainly stuck to themselves as they watched the many partygoers, who ate and drank, danced to music, or played instruments of their own.

"If only the rest of the crew could join us," Yuki-Rin commented.

"I know, right? Heathcliffe and his brothers would definetly join in with the musicians," Hana said in agreement.

"And Sebastian would be all over the food, wondering where it came from and what not," Kazuma added.

"Speaking of which, WHAT is our crew doing?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"Beats me. I don't know what they're doing," Hana said with a shrug. Back on the Hyperion…

"Guys, where are Yuki-Rin, Molly, Kazuma, and Hana?" Kartik asked the Capricorns.

"Beats me. Knowing them, they'll be back soon," Soren said, not looking up from the magazine he was reading. Back at the party…

"Man, this is some good juice!" Yuki-Rin commented as she gulped down some fruit juice that she had in a plastic cup. "But, then again, I've never had this juice before. Do you think they sell it only on this island?"

"Probably. If we don't find it, we can ask Sebastian about it," Kazuma explained. The two grew silent, not knowing what to say next.

"So, Kazuma, it's just us now," Yuki-Rin said as she pointed to Molly, who was chatting with a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Where did Hana go? I thought she was here a minute ago," Kazuma asked his girlfriend.

"Hana told me she was going back to the Hyperion for the night. She said something about mapping out this island," Yuki-Rin explained. Kazuma sighed as he put his arm around Yuki-Rin.

"This is such a perfect night. We're together at a party, the skies are clear… It's as if the stars aligned for us," Kazuma said happily. Yuki-Rin gave Kazuma a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Since when have you shown interest in astrology?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma, who laughed.

"Since never," Kazuma retorted before grabbing Yuki-Rin's face and kissing her. When he let go of Yuki-Rin, she laughed.

"Man, I love you, Kazuma," Yuki-Rin said almost breathlessly. It was only a second later that things took a turn for the worse.

"Liam!"

From the spot she was standing on, Yuki-Rin caught a glimpse of a panicked Molly running away from the party. With no hesitation, Yuki-Rin followed after her sister.

"Yuki-Rin, wait! Where are you going?" Kazuma cried out before chasing after Yuki-Rin. Yuki-Rin followed Molly until they arrived at a cliff, where Liam was standing.

"Molly!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"Liam! Just what the bloody hell are you doin'?" Molly cried. Liam turned his head back to Molly.

"Endin' it all. In all honesty, I'd be a lousy parent meself. But, I can't go and fix the bloody past. What's done is done," Liam sadly explained.

"You can't do this! Shireen loves you! She needs you, Goddamnit!" Molly cried, choking back tears. Liam walked over and stroked Molly's hair back.

"No, love. I don't love her. I love you," Liam explained. Molly slapped him across the face.

"That's bullshit! I never loved you! You were always off chasin' the skirts of the other girls on the island! I knew better than that! And, do you know how I bloody feel? Used! I felt so feckin' exploited! Way to go, Liam!" Molly cried. Yuki-Rin grabbed Molly, who turned around. "What do you think YOU'RE doin'?"

"Stay back. I don't want anything happening to you," Yuki-Rin ordered. Liam walked back over to the cliff edge.

"Relax, girlie, Molly's not gonna get hurt. The only person who will be in pain is meself. But, it will be swift, and I will feel no extra pain afterwards," Liam explained.

"You can't do this! Why do you have to make my half-sister suffer like this? She doesn't deserve this!" Yuki-Rin cried. Liam gave the three a smirk as he pulled out a switchblade.

"Because the life I wanted to live was taken away from me. If I could, I'd relive my life and be a better person," Liam explained before he stabbed himself in the shoulder and fell off of the cliff.

"Liam! No!" Molly cried as she tried to wriggle out of Yuki-Rin's arms.

"Molly, I'm not letting go of you! There's nothing we can do now!" Yuki-Rin cried. As Yuki-Rin tried to restrain Molly, her vision became blurry and she began to feel lighthearted. "Kazuma… What was in that juice?"

Yuki-Rin then passed out onto the ground. Molly ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down to the sea. Liam wasn't there.

"He's… He's gone for real…" Molly before she broke down crying. Kazuma grabbed Molly's hand as he picked up Yuki-Rin and flung her over his shoulder.

"Come on… Let's go back to your apartment. We'll regroup from there," Kazuma said before the two made their way back into town.

* * *

**Ending Note: **In all honesty, I don't like the chapter title. -.-

On an related side-note, the next chapter will be the last chapter of the **Erin Island Arc. **The **Last Samurai Arc** or the **Playdate Arc** will be the next arc. It's most likely going to be the **Last Samurai Arc**, since there are at least two new Capricorns I want to introduce.

**Review if you want to see the rest of the Capricorns again.**


	68. Good News, Bad News

**Author's Note**: Change of plans. The next chapter will be the start of the **Mr. Chung-Feng Arc** and not the **Playdate Arc **or the **Last Samurai Arc**. As the title of the new arc implies, Aki and Heathcliffe will be major players in it.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the propety of Toei Animation, Funimation Entertainment, and Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 68: "Good News, Bad News."**

Yuki-Rin didn't awake until the next afternoon. But, when she awoke, she felt really sick.

"How are you doing, Yuki-Rin?" Kazuma whispered to Yuki-Rin.

"I don't feel well…" Yuki-Rin weakly stated. Kazuma pulled the covers up and kissed Yuki-Rin.

"Get some rest. We leave the island tomorrow and we need you to be in good health for the voyage to the next island," Kazuma explained. "I went to Ageha earlier, and she wanted you to take this. They say it's a local cure on this island."

Kazuma pulled out a bottle of some type of elixer and poured it onto a spoon.

"Now, open wide," Kazuma instructed.

"Kazuma, I'm capable of feeding myself. I didn't break my arm or anything," Yuki-Rin sternly told Kazuma. Kazuma chuckled.

"Sorry, doctor's orders," Kazuma said as he stuck the spoon into Yuki-Rin's mouth. As soon as Kazuma took the spoon out of Yuki-Rin's mouth, she gagged.

"Ick! What is this crap?" Yuki-Rin cried.

"I don't know, but I heard from Heathcliffe that Ageha is buying a whole crateful of this stuff," Kazuma said as he got up. "Now, that medicine should put you to sleep in a matter of time, so I'll –"

"Wait, Kazuma!" Yuki-Rin cried. Kazuma stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, Yuki-Rin?" Kazuma asked as he turned around to face Yuki-Rin.

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? I mean, it's not much trouble, but –" Yuki-Rin asked before Kazuma cut her off.

"Of course, I will," Kazuma said as before snuggling next to Yuki-Rin. "Man, Molly had a comfy bed!"

"This is Molly's old room?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Yes, it is. She showed me around earlier after… You know, she got over what happened last night," Kazuma said, saying the last part softly. "And, to make matters worse, Shireen fled the island."

"She… She did?" Yuki-Rin asked. Kazuma kissed Yuki-Rin.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you should get some rest," Kazuma whispered. Yuki-Rin smiled as she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of the rain hitting the window and Kazuma's breathing.

* * *

"Wake up, Yuki-Rin! It's almost time for dinner!"

Yuki-Rin awoke to Hana pulling off the bed sheets. Yuki-Rin looked to Kazuma, who was asleep against her.

"Dinnertime?" Yuki-Rin asked. "Where's Molly?"

"She went out. Shireen fled the island, so Molly went to her friend Cormac's house for info on her whereabouts," Hana explained. "Now, get up, or else I'll make you get up."

With a groan, Yuki-Rin pushed Kazuma off of her and got off of the bed.

"That's a good captain," Hana said as Kazuma began to wake up. Hana glared at Kazuma. "You! It's time for dinner!"

"Not now, Hana," Kazuma said, his voice sounding groggy from sleep.

"Don't give me that," Hana said sternly.

"What's for dinner?" Kazuma asked.

"Just toast. Why? Were you planning to stay asleep until we go back to the Hyperion?" Hana asked.

"I wasn't, until you said we were having toast," Kazuma explained. Hana threw a pillow at Kazuma.

"You can go hungry! No going back to bed!" Hana yelled. Yuki-Rin sighed as she went into the living room, where Molly was entering the apartment.

"Shireen's gone?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Yeah. She fled the island last night after Liam died," Molly explained as she hung up her coat. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Alright, then…" Yuki-Rin said. "Dinner's ready, if you're hungry."

"I'm… Not that hungry meself," Molly said as she laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her. The room was only silent for a few seconds, until a somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Yuki-Rin said before she answered the door. Molly couldn't see or hear whoever was on the other side of the door, but she could hear what Yuki-Rin was saying. "Who are you? I see. You're here to see Molly? Yes, she's here. Of course, you can come in. Oh, me? I'm her half-sister, Yuki-Rin."

Then, two people entered the apartment. One of them was woman was the dark-haired woman who gave Molly the shawl the pervious day, and she was accompanied by a man with reddish-orange hair and blue eyes. Molly's eyes widened.

"Molly?" The woman asked.

"Mum… Da… You're alive?" Molly cried as she ran up to her parents and hugged them. "I thought you two were killed by the bloody Tenryuubito! They took me away from Erin Island and told me that they killed you! They even showed me your remains! I'm so glad you lived!"

"What's going on?"

Hana and Kazuma entered the room, surprised at the newcomers and Molly's sudden change in mood. Molly grinned.

"We'll tell you everything," Molly said. A few minutes later, the Capricorns were listening to the tale of how Molly's parents survived.

"You faked your own deaths? That's pretty impressive, considering that the Tenryuubito were after you," Hana commented.

"What did you do to piss off Yuki-Rin's mother? Serve her the wrong drink?" Kazuma asked.

"Saint Ayame visits this island every year, since she is the protectorate of this island. When she visited two years ago, she saw Molly in the streets and followed her home. She told us that we had twenty-four hours to turn Molly over, or else all three of us would be enslaved. So, me wife and I sent Molly out for the day, and we made two straw dolls. We stuffed the dolls in a closet, wrote a fake suicide note, and fled the island," Molly's father explained.

"But, when we returned a few days later, Molly was gone. Those Tenryuubito bastards took her away from us, and we were so bloody angry at them," Molly's mother explained. "Because of Saint Ayame and her cruelty to the people of Erin Island, we have to go into hidin' every year for a week."

"That's harsh. I can't believe my own mother would do that," Yuki-Rin commented. Molly's father dropped his teacup in response.

"You're… The bloody daughter of that bitch?" Molly's father cried.

"Mr. O'Flannigan, calm down, please," Yuki-Rin said. "I don't even like my own mother. She's cruel, wicked, and sadistic. Both Molly and I have suffered beatings, groundings, and even threats of slavery at the hands of Saint Ayame, and it's all because of my dream to become a pirate. I managed to make my dreams come true, but with some restrictions – My crew's actions have to be low-key so we don't attract the attention of the Marines and/or the World Nobles, we can't really fight other pirates unless we can get bounty money off of them, and we can't do anything about the Tenryuubito. Some days, I fear that I will be caught by my mother or her associates. But, even though the Grand Line and the Four Blues are big places, I managed to run into my mother once under the cover of a disguise. Thankfully, she didn't recognize me, but I fear that she will see through one of my future plans to hide from her one day."

Everyone grew silent.

"Is that so?" Molly's father asked as he raised an eyebrow. "In that case, you and your crew have to leave the island. Saint Ayame is making her annual visit, and she arrives here sometime tomorrow."

Yuki-Rin grew pale.

"Oh, crap…" Yuki-Rin commented to herself. But, Molly's parents were busy, as they were gathering various things such as food and blankets.

"Yuki-Rin, is your navigator with you?" Molly's mother asked Yuki-Rin.

"That's me," Hana said. Molly's mother gave her an Eternal Pose.

"Although the Log Pose for this island resets after two days, it is of utmost importance that you leave this island as soon as you can. This Eternal Pose will take you to Longjing Island, which is a day away from here," Molly's mother explained to Hana.

"But, our Log Pose hasn't reset yet. We have to hide somewhere!" Kazuma cried.

"What about the Hyperion?" Yuki-Rin suggested.

"But, where? There's a small chance that if your mother arrives while we're here, she could inspect the ship!" Kazuma cried.

"Molly and I will hide in the cargo hold. The only two people who usually go down there are Sebastian and Enlai, and nobody else knows where it is. I've tried looking for it once, and I've never found it," Yuki-Rin explained.

"It could work, but you two will need some company," Hana explained.

"Who?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"We need to hide Aria, Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren, too. There's no telling what a Tenryuubito like Saint Ayame would do to a Revolutionary like Aria, and there's always the possibility that Saint Sarutobi will also come here," Hana explained. Yuki-Rin looked to the clock, which read 9:15. They had twelve hours at the most to complete their plan.

"Let's do it," Yuki-Rin said.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Is it bad that I was listening to the live version of _We Are!_ while I worked on this chapter?

**Review if you want to see the Capricorns make their escape from Yuki-Rin's mother.**


	69. Out of Danger, Into More Danger

**Author's Note**: Well, the beginning to the **Mr. Chung-Feng Arc **is up now, since I didn't feel like working on anything else yesterday.

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Ch. 69: "Out of Danger, Into More Danger."**

A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin, Molly, Kazuma, and Hana were saying good-bye to Molly's parents.

"We're gonna have to say good-bye now. If Saint Ayame gets here by morning, then she would see us," Yuki-Rin explained. Molly's mother gave Yuki-Rin a basket filled with food.

"Take this. We packed you a picnic basket filled with food from this island. I had a feelin' that you'd need this for sustenance and so Molly has a bit of Erin Island with her," Molly's mother explained before she hugged her daughter. "Molly, no matter what you do, don't go back to Saint Ayame. She's not your real mother, she doesn't love you. I'm your real mother, since I love you."

Molly's father then hugged Molly.

"I'll see you around, Molly. Don't forget to write," Molly's father explained.

"Where are you and mum hidin'? Are you gonna be okay?" Molly asked her father.

"We change our location every year to throw the Tenryuubito off. We're goin' to an island in the Calm Belt this year to hide. But, as soon as we can come home, we'll write a letter to you as soon as possible. Alright, love?" Molly's father asked Molly.

"Yes, da," Molly said. Her mother wiped away a tear.

"Thank you for comin' back to the home island, even if it was for a couple of days. Your father and I are so glad you were able to get out of Saint Ayame's household," Molly's mother told her daughter.

"And, you, Yuki-Rin, keep protectin' our daughter. We don't want any of those Tenryuubito bastards reclamin' her ever again," Molly's father explained.

"I will, Mr. O'Flannigan, because Molly is my half-sister," Yuki-Rin said as she put her arm around Molly. Mr. O'Flannigan chuckled.

"You be careful out there! Good luck on your voyage!" Mr. O'Flannigan said.

"Goodbye, mum! Goodbye, da! I'll return someday!" Molly said before she ran off with Hana, Yuki-Rin, and Kazuma.

* * *

On the Hyperion, the Sarutobi boys were asleep, when somebody knocked on the door. Soren slowly awoke.

"Baby bro, can you get that?" Soren groggily asked Heathcliffe and Holden, who were slowly awakening.

"I don't have a shirt on," Heathcliffe said groggily. With a sigh, Holden got up, put on his robe, and answered the door to Yuki-Rin.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin. Where have you been?" Holden asked Yuki-Rin.

"That's not important right now. Please wake up your brothers. There's a chance your own father will be at this island," Yuki-Rin explained. A few minutes later, Sebastian was leading Yuki-Rin, Molly, Aria, and the Sarutobi siblings into the kitchen.

"Alright, since Yuki-Rin's Tenryuubito mother is coming to this island – and maybe Saint Sarutobi as well - , I will let you guys hide in here," Sebastian said as he guided the group into the pantry.

"But, we wouldn't be able to fit in here," Aria pointed out. With a sigh, Sebastian walked over to the back shelf and moved it, revealing a door.

"Just head on downstairs. I'll come get you in the morning when we leave the island. Although it's unlikely that Saint Sarutobi will be here and just as unlikely that Saint Ayame will come to the Hyperion, we're better safe than sorry," Sebastian explained as he turned on a light inside of the cargo hold.

"Sebastian, wait!"

Aki and Kazuma – clad in their pajamas – ran up to Sebastian.

"You guys need to hide, too?" Sebastian asked.

"In a way, yes. We need to protect Yuki-Rin and Sarutobi-kun. I heard about what Yuki-Rin's mother and Sarutobi-kun's father have done, and it's frightening," Aki explained.

"I suppose you can join them. We promise to come get you when the danger's passed," Sebastian explained before Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, Heathcliffe, Holden, Soren, Aki, Molly, and Aria headed downstairs into the large, cargo hold.

"This place is larger than I thought," Yuki-Rin commented as they sat down.

"A perfect hiding place, I might add," Aria added.

"Where are we supposed to go next?" Aki asked everyone as she cuddled up to Heathcliffe.

"Hana said we're supposed to go to a place called Longjing Island. Molly's parents gave us an Eternal Pose there," Yuki-Rin explained. "Does anybody know anything about the island?"

"It's a Spring Island where the sun shines most of the year and the temperatures are comfortable. Because of the climate and the blending of cultures on the island, many people live there, making it one of the most populated islands on the Grand Line," Aki explained, as if she were explaining it from memory.

"Woah. Aki, how do you know all of this?" Heathcliffe asked. Aki sighed.

"I was born there. I visited that place a few times. In my opinion, it's not a place I really like," Aki explained.

"Why? Longjing Island sounds like an awesome place," Soren asked. Aki sighed again as Heathcliffe glared at his older brother.

"Soren, do you want to go down this road? You're probably going to make Aki cry because you made her tell the story of why she doesn't like Longjing Island," Heathcliffe sternly asked his older brother.

"No, no, it's fine, Sarutobi-kun. I actually have something I need to get off of my chest," Aki explained.

"Okay, then. Tell us," Yuki-Rin said. After a moment's hesitation, Aki spoke.

"My father lives on Longjing Island. While he is my father, I don't consider him my father at the same time, since he raped my mother. That rape… Resulted in me, an illegitamite child. Despite that, my father – a wealthy man – wants to marry me off to a man of similar social and economic standing. I thought my troubles with arranged marriage ended when Heathcliffe snuck Gareth and me away from my aunt, but I guess not," Aki explained. Everyone was silent.

"You… You poor thing. Marriage is supposed to be a free thing, really. I mean, would you rather be wealthy or be happy with my baby brother?" Holden asked Aki, who looked up to Heathcliffe.

"I'd rather be with Sarutobi-kun. He makes me happy, and we were meant to be lovers. If my dad could arrange a marriage to him, that would be the only arranged marriage I'd follow. I know that I'm wealthy since I inherited my mother's money and estate and I know that the wealthy usually arrange matches, but, when Sarutobi-kun and I are married and have a family, we'll let our children decide who they can love and marry," Aki explained.

"Well said, Aki. When we start a family, we're not gonna force any of that arranged marriage crap onto them," Heathcliffe said before he kissed Aki. "As for me, Heathcliffe Sarutobi the Butler is back in business."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, Sarutobi-kun, we're going to have to go to sleep. We possibly have a long day tomorrow," Aki said. Heathcliffe laughed.

"Looks like I have some job security in case I'm not with the Capricorns for some reason," Heathcliffe commented.

"Baby bro, don't say that! If you become a butler, you'll leave us behind!" Soren cried. Heathcliffe laughed as he kissed Aki.

"It's just for a few days. And, this job may not happen if things come up," Heathcliffe explained.

"I doubt that will happen, Sarutobi-kun. My dad sent me a letter telling me to come visit him shortly before my mother died," Aki sadly explained. Heathcliffe tilted Aki's head so that she was facing him.

"Listen, Aki, I will go with you to your father's house. It sounds like he wants to do what your Aunt Sheena wanted to do to you – Break you and separate you from the Capricorns. I'm not going to let that happen to you again," Heathcliffe explained as he stroked Aki's hair.

"R-Right," Aki said. "And, I'll resist whatever my dad makes me want to do. If I can escape the rules of Auntie Sheena, I can escape the rules of my own father. Heck, even Showtarou wouldn't want me to visit my dad."

On the upper levels of the Hyperion, Showtarou sneezed.

"Are you catching something?" Enlai asked Showtarou.

"No. I just have a weird feeling about this island. And, it involves Aki and her boyfriend," Showtarou explained.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Aki meet her father.**


	70. We Are Lovers, Not Fianceés

**Author's Note**: As evident in this chapter, this arc will have A LOT of fluffy HeathAki moments. And, ladies, Heathcliffe says some very romantic things in this chapter. ;D

**More Important Author's Note: In six days, I will be leaving for my vacation that I will be taking until the 3rd of August. As usual, I'm bringing my laptop, but I don't think updates on Sunday will be possible, since I will be tired from a six to eight hour car ride and whatnot. Updates during my vacation are likely, since I have a ton of ideas for "The DysFUNctional Pirates" that need to be written, so expect some sort of "The DysFUNctional Pirates" chapter spam after I finish and post the 50th chapter.**

And, now, onto our chapter.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 70: "We Are Lovers, Not Fianceés."**

"Aki. Aki, wake up."

"No," Aki muttered in her sleep as somebody shook her. Aki awoke, and she saw Heathcliffe towering over her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Heathcliffe whipsered as her pulled Aki in for a hug. As soon as Aki realized that Heathcliffe was wearing only his boxers, Aki blushed.

"Morning, handsome," Aki said, sounding groggy from sleep. Heathcliffe and Aki sat holding each other in silence for a few minutes. "Are we… At Longjing Island yet?"

"Hana said that we'll get there this afternoon. We're now safe from Saint Ayame and my father IF he decided to go to Erin Island," Heathcliffe explained. Aki sighed.

"Well, if worst comes to worst, my dad will force me to marry some snobby, rich man, and you'll come rescue me like the time you confessed your love to me," Aki explained.

"Of course, I will. You will always be my lover," Heathcliffe whispered to Aki before he gave Aki a passionate kiss. Aki's face turned bright red.

"Woah! Get a room!"

Aki and Heathcliffe looked up, and they saw Enlai, who had a look of shock on his face.

"Sorry, Enlai. Sarutobi-kun was trying to wake me up," Aki apologized. Enlai sighed.

"Sorry you had to see that, Enlai. Aki's pretty nervous about coming to Longjing Island, since her father lives here," Heathcliffe explained.

"What's so bad about Aki's father?" Enlai asked as he grabbed a bag of rice.

"He raped my mother, resulting in me. He also wants to marry me off and separate me from the people who are my friends," Aki explained.

"You know, I never understood why you rich people have arranged marriages. Why the hell do they think that something's wrong with marrying your lover?" Enlai asked Heathcliffe and Aki.

"We don't know," Heathcliffe said with a shake of his head.

"My father always wants to expand his business and wealth," Aki explained.

"Sounds like somebody I know," Enlai deadpanned. "Anyway, you should get dressed. Breakfast is in ten minutes."

Enlai went up the stairs. Heathcliffe turned to Aki.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah," Heathcliffe said to himself before taking a deep breath. "I've been thinking… How about… We go on a date when we dock at Longjing Island?"

"A… Date? Sarutobi-kun, what if my father sees us?" Aki cried. Heathcliffe put his hand on Aki's shoulder.

"If we see your father, I won't even let him get ten feet near us," Heathcliffe explained with a small hint of anger in his voice. Aki smiled.

"Well, Sarutobi-kun, even if we do run into my father, we'll still have a decent date," Aki said before she kissed Heathcliffe and went up the stairs. "By the way, you should dress nice for me. I'd love to see you in a nice shirt and tie again."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aki sat in her bedroom, waiting for Heathcliffe. She now wore a blue cheongsam with black frog clasps and trimmings.

"_I don't care if my father lives here. I don't care if he wants me to marry some rich prick. Sarutobi-kun's my baby, and I will stay with him_," Aki thought to herself as someone knocked on her door. "Come in!"

Heathcliffe then entered the room. He was now wearing a white, long-sleeved, collared shirt, a black tie, a black vest, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Right when he stepped foot into Aki's room, Heathcliffe smiled.

"Aki, why are you so beautiful?" Heathcliffe asked as he sat down on Aki's bed.

"I don't know, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said with a sigh.

"Ready to go?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"I guess," Aki said. Heathcliffe grabbed her hands.

"Aki, if you do manage to get taken away by your father, remember one thing – I will always love you, no matter what. I just wish all this star-crossed lovers bullshit for us didn't exist, and we would be able to get married, start a family, fufill our dreams, and grow old together," Heathcliffe explained. Aki choked back tears.

"Sarutobi-kun… Hold me," Was all Aki said before she broke down crying. Heathcliffe wordlessly held Aki in his arms. "I don't want to visit my father. I know it sounds stupid, but this visit could separate me from you all over again."

Heathcliffe sighed.

"Enlai was right. What's wrong with being with my sweetheart? Why can't I be with you? Why… Why does your family have to do this, Aki?" Heathcliffe cried. "I never got any love from my parents growing up, and I had no friends until I joined the Capricorn Pirates! The Noble kids hated me for wanting to become a rock star, and the commoner kids hated me for being a Tenryuubito's son! Then, right when I find somebody who loves me for who I am and wants to stay with me, she gets taken away! It's just not fair, Aki! I can't be a star-crossed lover anymore! I just want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Heathcliffe then began crying. Aki wrapped her arms around Heathcliffe.

"Don't cry, Sarutobi-kun. Please, don't cry," Aki said through her tears.

"I can't stop! I don't want to lose you because of some shitty tradition or some technicality! I love you, Aki!" Heathcliffe sobbed. Aki cried harder in response.

"Please, don't leave me, Sarutobi-kun! If I have to follow through with my arranged marriage, then… Then –" Aki sobbed.

"I'll be all alone, and –" Heathcliffe added

"Who will be left to love me?" Heathcliffe and Aki shouted before they both collapsed into a sobbing mess.

* * *

The next thing Aki knew was that she was waking up in Heathcliffe's arms. Aki traced the outline of Heathcliffe's cheek where his tears fell earlier.

"Sarutobi-kun?" Aki asked. Heathcliffe woke up.

"Aki?" Heathcliffe said as he awoke. Aki looked outside, and it was already dark out.

"Well, it looks like we're too late to have a date," Aki lamented. Heathcliffe grabbed Aki's hand and helped her off of the bed.

"We can still go out. Bring your spear, though, in case we run into trouble," Heathcliffe explained. A few minutes later, Aki and Heathcliffe were walking hand-in-hand down the streets busy of Longjing Island.

"I don't remember the streets being THIS busy," Aki commented.

"I guess that would serve as the perfect cover for us to be lovers," Heathcliffe commented.

"Sarutobi-kun, why are you so romantic?" Aki asked Heathcliffe as they sat down on a bench.

"Because…" Heathcliffe said. "The both of us just want to be loved."

Heathcliffe and Aki then shared a passionate kiss. But, their romance wasn't going to last long.

"You whore!"

* * *

**Ending Note: **You know you've got an arc of **One Piece: Parallel Works** that the authoress will have fun working on when she makes Heathcliffe and Aki cry and act lovey-dovey at the same time. She just loves HeathAki.

Anyway, I haven't done this in a while. I have an SBS Corner for this fic where you ask me questions and I answer them at the end of the next chapter. Let's do things differently where I ask the question and you guys answer. Here's your question -

**What headcanons do you have for the Capricorns, villains, and/or allies of the Capricorns?**

**Anyway, review this fic, send me SBS questions, and be sure to answer my question.**


	71. We Meet Again, Father

**Author's Note**: I have no idea why I included the scene toward the end where Heathcliffe is bathed by the maids and butlers. It appears to be exposition for the readers to see what was going on with Heathcliffe.

Or, it was outright fanservice. I mean, some of us picture Heathcliffe as a hot guy, okay? I mean, how do YOU picture Heathcliffe?

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release, as usual.**

* * *

**Ch. 71: "We Meet Again, Father."**

The next thing Aki knew was that somebody slapped her hard across her face.

"Xiaojiang, you should be ashamed of yourself! You've come all the way from your mother's home in the East Blue, and the first thing you do is make love to a common boy who is not of your standing?"

Aki looked up, and she saw her own father. Aki's father had black, slicked-back hair, a cheesy, yet manical-looking grin, and a mole below his left eye. He wore a white suit with a black tie and white shoes.

"F-Father!" Aki stuttered out. Heathcliffe then put himself between Aki and her father.

"DO NOT lay a finger on Aki! All she wanted was to be loved and to move on from her past. But, I guess… That's not happening?" Heathcliffe said with his voice wavering. Aki's father glared at them.

"The both of you, come with me. I am very disappointed in you, Xiaojiang," Aki's father said before he grabbed Aki by the wrist. Heathcliffe followed suit.

"What's up with your father? He keeps calling you 'Xiaojiang'," Heathcliffe whispered to Aki.

"I'll explain later. Now's not the time, Sarutobi-kun," Aki whispered back, her voice cracking out of sadness and fear. A few minutes later, the three arrived at a large, elegant mansion.

"The both of you, sit down," Aki's father commanded. Aki and Heathcliffe sat down on the couch facing Aki's father. "Now tell me, Xiaojiang, who is this man and what business do you have with him?"

Aki gulped.

"His name is Heathcliffe, father. Heathcliffe is my –" Aki explained before Heathcliffe cut her off.

"I'm her butler, sir. I came all the way from the East Blue with Aki to bring her here," Heathcliffe explained confidently. Aki's father lifted Heathcliffe off of the couch and looked over him. "_What the fuck does this think he's doing to me? Am I… Going to be – No, no. I don't think he'd do that. But, I have no clue what's going to happen to Aki_."

"Hmm…" Aki's father commented as he inspected Heathcliffe's hands, face, hair, and general appearance. "Your hands and fingers are too clean and smooth to imply that you are a butler, your face is too boyish to suggest hard work, your hair is too thick for it to fall out under the stresses of everyday work, and your appearance is too handsome and vibrant to be a working man. Tell me, Heathcliffe, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Heathcliffe answered. Aki's father took one last look at Heathcliffe before he grabbed the two lovers.

"The both of you, come with me," Aki's father demanded before he dragged Heathcliffe and Aki down the hall. Aki kept a firm grip on her spear and on Heathcliffe's hand.

"Aki, what are you doing? You could get killed!" Heathcliffe whispered to Aki.

"I… I need something to defend myself, Sarutobi-kun. I'm scared," Aki explained. Aki's father stopped in his tracks.

"Xiaojiang, what do you have here?" Aki's father asked as he turned around to face his daughter. Aki gulped.

"It's… It's a spear, father. I carry it with me for self-defense," Aki nervously explained. Her father stuck out his hand.

"Give it to me, Xiaojiang," Aki's father requested.

"No," Aki said defiantly. Without a word, Aki's father took the spear from her and broke it in half. Aki felt her mouth drop, because her father had just broke her only means of fighting.

"A woman doesn't need to fight in self-defense. Women need to be in the kitchen or in the sitting room with proper ladies in order to stay out of danger," Aki's father explained. "Now, then, I'll be right back. The both of you, do not move from this spot."

Aki's father walked away. When he was out of sight, Aki picked up her broken spear from the ground.

"That was harsh…" Heathcliffe commented. Aki sniffed.

"Yes, it was." Was all Aki said. Heathcliffe sighed.

"So, why doesn't your dad call you 'Aki'? He was the one who helped put you on this Earth," Heathcliffe asked Aki, who sighed.

"My real name – or, at least my birth name – isn't Aki Chung-Feng. It's Xiaojiang Chung-Feng. When I was born, my mother named me 'Aki'. But, my father absolutely hated that name, so he gave me the name 'Xiaojiang', which he felt was more fitting of a girl who was wealthy, beautiful, and pure. When my mother and I left him, she legally changed my name to 'Aki' just so she could spite him. Well, two years ago, we visited my father for a week. My mother slipped up and called me 'Aki' and not 'Xiaojiang', and my father beat my mother up for it. That was one of the worst weeks of my life," Aki explained. The hall grew silent for a few moments.

"So… Do I have to call you 'Xiaojiang' now?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Don't call me that, Sarutobi-kun. That name just reminds me of a lot of bad things in the world that happened to me and my parents – Death, rape, torture, abuse of power and money. It's… Heartbreaking," Aki explained, holding back tears. Aki's father then approached Heathcliffe and Aki.

"Xiaojiang, go to your room, NOW," Aki's father said before he pushed Aki into a bedroom and locked the door behind her. Aki then went over to the vanity in the corner. After a few minutes of searching through the drawers, Aki pulled out a bright pink ribbon and tied the broken ends of her spear together.

"There… Nobody can hurt me now. I'm safe," Aki whispered before she broke down crying.

* * *

Down the hall, Aki's father was dragging Heathcliffe by his hair.

"Just where do you think you're taking me?" Heathcliffe cried. Aki's father dragged him outside and into a guest house, where many maids and butlers were doing chores such as washing dishes and mending clothes.

"If you're a butler, then you'd better work like one in the Chung-Feng household!" Aki's father told Heathcliffe before he turned to the maids and butlers. "Clean this boy up and show him to his room! If he is not bathed and in proper attire by tomorrow, you will all get ten lashes and no dinner."

Aki's father then left, leaving the maids and butlers to look over Heathcliffe.

"Are you… A new butler?"

Heathcliffe nodded, suddenly feeling too shy and vulnerable to say anything.

"Good, good. Now, please strip down for your bath."

Heathcliffe's face turned red.

"Can I… Can I at least have some privacy?" Heathcliffe asked. Two maids standing by a wooden basin nodded as they held up a huge towel. Heathcliffe stepped behind the towel and began to undress.

"_This is fucking humiliating. I hope to God that Aki isn't going through the same thing_," Heathcliffe thought to himself as he undressed. Right when he finished undressing, Heathcliffe sat down in the tub. Despite initial appearances, the water was freezing cold. "Brr! This water's freezing! Don't you guys have any hot water?"

"We can't use hot water. Only the people who live in the mansion can use hot water," A maid sadly explained before she repeatedly shoved Heathcliffe into the water.

"Hey! Cut that out! If I drown, somebody's going to get sued!" Heathcliffe yelled as the maid grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed Heathcliffe's hair and back in a rapid manner. Two maids then looked at Heathcliffe's hands as a third washed his hair and a fourth washed his back.

"You look like you're in no condition to be a butler. What are your motives?"

Heathcliffe swallowed.

"I want to protect Mistress Ak – Xiaojiang. She's a fragile girl who's seen enough stuff from her father," Heathcliffe explained. "But, you guys should go easier on me. It feels like you're washing my hair with lye and I think I can feel the skin of my back peeling off."

The maids shrugged as they dunked Heathcliffe into the water.

"Hey! I told you to stop!" Heathcliffe snarled as he clawed at the maids, who wrapped a towel around his waist and shoved Heathcliffe into a small room with no furniture.

"This is your bedroom. You must be awake by five a.m. in order to begin your household duties," The maid explained before she left. Heathcliffe sat up and shivered.

"_If only they gave me a blanket or something_…" Heathcliffe thought to himself as his eyes trailed to his butler uniform hanging on the door. With a sigh, Heathcliffe grabbed the blazer and draped it around his shoulders. "_I want to go back to the Hyperion. Aki's dad is a sadistic bastard_."

* * *

**Ending Note: ****Review if you want to see some more HeathAki.**


	72. Teinosuke's Proposal

**Author's Note**: Happy birthday, One Piece! It was fifteen years ago that Japan's most popular anime and manga began! Let us celebrate!

**Disclaimer: One Piece has been the property of Eichiiro Oda for fifteen years and counting. It's going to stay that way for a long time, which means that I will not get to own it.**

* * *

**Ch. 72: "Teinosuke's Proposal."**

"Up, up! Get up, now! Mr. Chung-Feng will give you a good flogging if you don't get up now!"

Heathcliffe awoke, and it was still dark out.

"What time is it?" Heathcliffe groggily asked a passing maid.

"It's going on five-thirty. Get dressed now."

With a sigh, Heathcliffe got dressed and joined the other maids and butlers in the main hall of the mansion, where Aki's father stood.

"Good morning, maids and butlers," Aki's father greeted his staff.

"Good morning, Mr. Chung-Feng," The butlers and maids replied. Aki's father then approached Heathcliffe.

"You. Come with me," Mr. Chung-Feng said. Heathcliffe followed Aki's father up the stairs and down the hall.

"Now, Heathcliffe, how close are you to Xiaojiang?" Aki's father asked Heathcliffe, who smiled a bit.

"Very close," Heathcliffe answered.

"Well, would you like to work as her own personal butler?" Aki's father asked.

"Of course, I'd love to!" Heathcliffe said. Aki's father took out a key.

"Here is the master key for the manor, Heathcliffe. This key unlocks every single door in the house. Use it wisely," Aki's father explained before he handed the key to Heathcliffe, who pocketed it. "Now, then, I suppose you'd want to get back to bed."

"Uhh… Don't I have to start work now or something?" Heathcliffe asked Aki's father. "_Okay, this guy's defintely planning something_."

Aki's father smiled.

"You work from when Xiaojiang wakes up to when she goes to sleep. Be glad that you have a looser schedule than the other maids and butlers," Aki's father explained. "Now, run along, get some rest. You have a long day of work ahead of you, my boy."

Aki's father walked away. When Aki's father was out of sight, Heathcliffe approached Aki's bedroom and tried to open the locked door.

"Damnit, Aki's father probably locked her in here," Heathcliffe muttered to himself as he got out the key and unlocked the door. When he got in the bedroom, he saw Aki tossing and turning in her bed. "Looks like Aki isn't sleeping too good."

With a sigh, Heathcliffe removed his shoes and blazer and lied down next to Aki.

"Hey, Aki. It's me, Heathcliffe. Don't be scared, I'm here," Heathcliffe whispered as he put his hand on Aki's shoulder. Immideately, Aki calmed down.

"Hold me," Aki said in her sleep. Heathcliffe moved closer to Aki and put his arms around her.

"Everything will be okay," Heathcliffe whispered before he kissed Aki on the forehead.

* * *

When Aki awoke, she was staring right at Heathcliffe.

"Sarutobi-kun?" Aki asked, too tired to be surprised.

"Hi," Heathcliffe whispered. "I'm your new butler."

"Sarutobi-kun! You – No, wait… Did my father hire you?" Aki asked as she and Heathcliffe got up.

"He did. Either your father is planning something for us, or he showed us a small gesture of kindness," Heathcliffe explained as he went though the wardrobe to look for something for Aki to wear.

"I doubt my father would do the latter. What did he do to you last night?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"He forced me to sleep in the maid and butlers' house. The maids and butlers bathed me in freezing cold water, and they went rough on me. After that, they made me sleep on the floor, and all I had to keep me warm was the towel wrapped around my waist," Heathcliffe explained.

"That's awful, Sarutobi-kun! You deserve better, since you're my butler now!" Aki explained.

"I do deserve better. I mean, since you get to live like a princess here, why can't I live like a prince? Or, at least someone of wealth?" Heathcliffe questioned as he pulled a purple cheongsam out of the wardrobe. "Now, how about I draw you a bath before we have breakfast?"

* * *

An hour or so later, Aki and Heathcliffe were eating breakfast with Aki's father.

"So, Xiaojiang, your future husband will be here shortly. I expect you and Heathcliffe to be on your best behavior," Aki's father explained, giving a glare at Heathcliffe.

"Yes, father," Aki said with a sigh.

"Cheer up, Xiaojiang. This is a boy around your age. He comes from a prominent family in the East Blue, so there's a chance that you might know him," Aki's father explained.

"_I wish that boy was me. I mean, I came from a prominent family in the East Blue before I got sent to live in those filthy tenements_," Heathcliffe thought to himself with a huff. The doorbell then rang.

"Xiaojiang, Heathcliffe, please wait in the sitting room," Aki's father explained before he got up to answer the door. Heathcliffe looked to Aki, and they walked to the sitting room hand-in-hand.

"Aki, now's not the time to be scared. I've got your back," Heathcliffe explained as Aki sat down on the couch.

"But, I don't even know this boy," Aki explained. Heathcliffe kissed Aki on her cheek.

"Well, in the end, it'll be me, since we're leaving this place tomorrow night," Heathcliffe explained.

"Aki Chung-Feng, is that you?"

A familiar face entered the room.

"T-Teinosuke?"

On board the Helvetica, Yuriko sneezed.

"Hmmm… Teinosuke isn't back yet," Yuriko commented. Back at the Chung-Feng mansion…

"YOU'RE my fianceé?!" Aki cried.

"Yes, I am. In fact, I have always been in love with you, and I would like your hand in marriage," Teinosuke explained. Aki just sighed.

"I'm not sure, Teinosuke. I mean, I did have feelings for you, but those have long gone. At this point, we're just… Acquaintances," Aki explained.

"Oh. I… Perfectly understand. Although it's been awhile since we spoke to each other, I've seen you with your fellow pirates. You're from the Capricorn Pirates, yes?" Teinosuke asked. Aki nodded. "I thought so. My captain, Yuriko, tried to get your captain into her crew when your captain was suffering from amnesia. Ever since she escaped, Yuriko has been trying to sweet-talk your captain into re-joining us."

"Sorry, Teinosuke. Yuki-Rin's staying with us," Aki said. Teinosuke sighed.

"Come to think of it, I actually saw you not too long ago. I saw you on Castellia Island. You were at the makeshift hospital taking care of somebody," Teinosuke explained.

"You… You were there?" Aki asked. "How did I even miss you?"

"Everyone was in a panic because the island was being destroyed. When my crew got off of the island, all I could think of was your safety," Teinosuke explained. "What did you think of when you evacuated the island?"

Aki thought over Teinosuke's question for a minute.

"The safety of my nakama. I was so worried when Yuki-Rin and Kazuma didn't make it," Aki explained. Teinosuke chuckled.

"Looks like Yuki-Rin's still with that Kazuma boy," Teinosuke commented. Aki and Teinosuke kept talking for a few hours, until Teinosuke left the manor.

"Sorry, Aki, I have to go. My captain is looking for me," Teinosuke apologized.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, for our engagement party," Teinosuke explained.

"Engagement party?" Aki asked, surprised that there was going to be one.

"Your father will explain everything to you shortly," Teinosuke said before he left the manor. Aki's father turned to his daughter.

"That Teinosuke Fujimori is a nice boy. I'm glad you two are getting along. Pretty soon, you'll be Mrs. Teinosuke Fujimori," Aki's father commented.

"_Mrs. Teinosuke Fujimori?! No, no, no! I wanted to be Mrs. Heathcliffe Sarutobi_!" Aki thought to herself in her head. Aki just gave out a laugh that sounded more like a sigh. "Well, Teinosuke was my friend back home, so I at least have a sense of familiarity with him. At this point, I don't feel any love yet, but that could change."

"Yes, it could change, Xiaojiang," Aki's father said before he left the room. Aki sighed.

"_What a big lie. I don't feel the same love for Teinosuke as I do for Sarutobi-kun. At least I'm with Sarutobi-kun every day and we can talk together, cuddle together, and be together whenever_," Aki thought to herself. Because she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Heathcliffe walk over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay. We'll be together," Heathcliffe re-assured Aki. Meanwhile, Teinosuke was walking back to the Helvetica, when something hit him.

"_That butler looked familiar. Haven't I seen him before with Aki_?" Teinosuke thought to himself. Then, he put two and two together. "No… Aki can't be in love with that boy!"

* * *

**Ending Note: **The chapter title probably spoiled the chapter. My apologies.

Anyway, my new headcanon songs for Teinosuke are _Somebody I Used to Know _by Gotye and _Someone Like You_ by Adele because of this chapter.

**Review if you want to see things get more intense in this arc.**


	73. The Things I do For Love

**Author's Note**: Words cannot describe how much my heart broke while writing this chapter. I was pretty much crying by the end of this chapter. Why? Because Aki's father is a horrible monster.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns both One Piece and the song _Black Handkerchief of Happiness_.**

* * *

"_The things I do for love._" - **Jaime Lannister, Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Ch. 73: "The Things I do For Love."**

That night, as most of the people in the mansion slept, Aki's father was awoken by a knock at the front door.

"What now?" Aki's father asked himself as he put on his robe. He went downstairs and answered the door to Teinosuke.

"May I please see Aki?" Teinosuke asked Aki's father.

"She's asleep right now. But, please, stay a while," Aki's father explained as Teinosuke entered the house. "What do you need to see Xiaojiang for?"

"I… I want to tell her how much I love her, even though she's with another – I mean, even though she doesn't really have feelings of love for me," Teinosuke explained, almost telling Aki's father about how his daughter was in love with her butler.

"Okay, then. Please don't do anything crazy and/or harmful to Xiaojiang," Aki's father explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Chung-Feng," Teinosuke said before he walked up the stairs. Aki's father sighed.

"That boy does some crazy things for love," Aki's father commented before he went beck to his own bedroom.

* * *

In her bedroom, Aki was fast asleep when Teinosuke entered the room. Right when Teinosuke walked in, Aki awoke.

"Sarutobi-kun?" Aki asked, too tired to tell who was in her room.

"No, it's Teinosuke," Teinosuke corrected as he sat down beside Aki.

"What are you doing?" Aki asked groggily. Teinosuke only responded by pulling Aki into his arms.

"I'm loving you, Aki. You don't need Heathcliffe. He is too dark and brooding for you," Teinosuke said re-assuringly as he kissed Aki. At that point, Aki became more aware of what was going on.

"Teinosuke, what are you doing?!" Aki cried. Teinosuke pulled Aki closer to him.

"Wanting you, honey. You've always belonged to me," Teinosuke explained as he kissed Aki.

"No! Stop, Teinosuke! What's gotten into you?!" Aki yelled.

"Honey, don't you want us to marry?" Teinosuke asked as he slid his hand into Aki's nightgown and down her back. Aki grabbed Teinosuke's hand.

"No! Don't touch me! Why do you even love me?!" Aki cried before she slapped Teinosuke really hard.

"Aki, wait –" Teinosuke yelled before Aki screamed and ran out of the room. Aki ran next door and began to bang and claw against the door.

"Sarutobi-kun, help me! Help me!" Aki screamed. Heathcliffe then opened the door.

"What is it, Aki?" Heathcliffe asked angrily, since he had just woke up.

"T-Teinosuke… He… He…" Aki stuttered. Heathcliffe's eyes grew wide.

"Aki, come in. You'll be safe with me," Heathcliffe whispered as he led Aki into his room, closing the door behind him. "Now, what happened? Tell me everything."

Aki sighed.

"Teinosuke… Came into my room and forced me into his arms. He kissed me and told me that I belonged to him and that I don't deserve you since you're too dark and brooding. Then, he… He… He put his hand inside my nightgown and touched me on the back. At that point, I slapped him and ran off," Aki explained before she broke down into tears. Heathcliffe then hugged Aki tightly.

"Don't cry, Aki. I'm here. Nothing can hurt you now," Heathcliffe whispered to Aki.

"Sarutobi-kun, I want to go back to the Hyperion! I don't feel safe here anymore! I don't know if my father planned this, and I don't know what Teinosuke or my father will plan to do with us! We can't go on like this!" Aki sobbed.

"We will, Aki. We'll get to leave tomorrow night," Heathcliffe said re-assuringly.

"No, Sarutobi-kun, I want to leave this mansion TONIGHT," Aki said defiantly.

"Tonight?" Heathcliffe asked. Aki just nodded in response. "Well, if you insist. Go change and meet me back here. If you run into any danger, call me."

Aki nodded and went back to her room, where Teinosuke was waiting.

"Where did you go, honey?" Teinosuke asked. Aki glared at him.

"Get out of my room. NOW!" Aki yelled. Teinosuke grew pale.

"I don't… I don't have to," Teinosuke said. Aki pushed him out of her room.

"Well, you do not force yourself onto a lady! I can see why I stopped loving you – Joining Yuriko's crew has left you as a former shell of yourself! You're deprived, shallow, and fake! All you care about is my love, which you will never get!" Aki explained.

"You're one to talk. You act vain and shallow. Why does that Heathcliffe boy love –" Teinosuke asked before Aki slammed the door on him.

"I don't love you anymore!" Aki screamed from behind the door. From the other side of the door, Aki took a deep breath. "I can't believe it… I just yelled at the one guy I loved before Sarutobi-kun entered my life…"

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready, Sarutobi-kun."

A few minutes later, Aki and Heathcliffe were dressed, and they were preparing to leave the mansion.

"Are you sure you want to leave right now?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Yes, I'm sure. The night will cover us from my father," Aki explained. Heathcliffe grabbed her hand.

"Let's do this," Heathcliffe said before he and Aki walked hand-in-hand out of the mansion.

"How far are we from the Hyperion?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"A few miles. We should be there shortly," Heathcliffe explained. Then, something grazed Heathcliffe's neck. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about it! We have to run!" Aki yelled before she began to run.

"Wait! What's going on?!" Heathcliffe yelled as he tried to catch up to his girlfriend.

"My father murders any butlers or maids who desert him! He makes it look like either an accident or a suicide so he wouldn't get arrested! He probably saw us escape!" Aki yelled. But, Heathcliffe tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

"Fuck…" Heathcliffe moaned as he held his ankle. "Aki, help!"

Sadly, right when Aki turned back, Aki's father approached Heathcliffe.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" Aki's father asked Heathcliffe, who got up despite the pain in his ankle.

"Protecting her. A little bird told me that the fianceé you picked out for Aki forced himself on her. Had she not screamed for help, she would be in a lot more mental pain," Heathcliffe explained. Aki's father got out a knife and made a cut on Heathcliffe's forehead.

"Xiaojiang should've loved her fianceé back. She never deserved you," Aki's father explained to Heathcliffe as he made a thin cut down Heathcliffe's neck.

"Sarutobi-kun! No! Don't hurt him!" Aki screamed as she gripped her spear. Aki's father walked over and grabbed Aki's spear from her.

"Xiaojiang, I told you that you don't need this!" Aki's father yelled.

"Yeah, well, I don't need you meddling with MY life! You are a sadistic, cold-blooded murderer! And, you know what?! I want nothing to do with you anymore! I am severing all ties with you! You are no longer my father!" Aki told her father, who smirked.

"Fine, then. Since you don't plan on seeing me ever again, I plan on murdering this boy so you will never see him again," Aki's father explained.

"Sarutobi-kun, run!" Aki yelled. Heathcliffe got up, but Aki's father threw the spear into Heathcliffe's thigh. When Heathcliffe fell back to the ground, Aki's father removed the spear.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Heathcliffe asked as he sat up.

"I plan to kill you, my boy. I respected you, but you lied to me. You've made my daughter into a rebellious whore," Aki's father explained. Heathcliffe wiped the blood from his face and smeared it onto the face of Aki's father.

"Go ahead," Heathcliffe said with an evil smirk. "But, remember that you'll be the one who burns in Hell."

"Much oblidged," Aki's father said as he lifted up the spear.

"Sarutobi-kun!" Aki screamed right before he stabbed Heathcliffe in the hand with his knife.

"Aki!" Heathcliffe screamed. Aki's father just laughed.

"Let the poor lover cry, for he will be dead!" Aki's father proclaimed before he raised the spear again. Aki closed her eyes, and she heard Heathcliffe scream.

"Sarutobi-kun!" Aki shouted as she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, her father was gone, but Heathcliffe was bleeding all over.

"Aki," Heathcliffe gasped as Aki ran up to him. Aki wiped the blood off of his face.

"Sarutobi-kun, please don't die. We're almost to the Hyperion… Ageha will take care of you… Just… Please don't die. I love you," Aki sobbed as she took off her dress and ripped it into strips. Aki then tied the fragments of her dress to the places where Heathcliffe was stabbed.

"I… Won't. You're so beautiful. I love you," Heathcliffe said as he weakly reached out and tucked a lock of Aki's hair back behind her ear. "If I die… Remember me. Always."

With a smile, Heathcliffe closed his eyes. Aki burst into tears.

"Sarutobi-kun!" Aki screamed before she picked up Heathcliffe and carried him back to the Hyperion. "Please don't die, my baby. I love you."

Aki took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Shiroi hankachi_  
_Mitsukaruna yatsu ni_  
_Nigero_  
_Shiroi hankachi_  
_Tsukamaruna, tako ni_  
_Sore sumi da ika mo_  
_kita zo_  
_Mata sumi da_  
_Shiroi hankachi_  
_Sumi darake shiawase no kuroi_  
_hankachi_," Aki sang soothingly to Heathcliffe as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

On board the Hyperion, Ageha was reading a book on medicine, when Aki entered with Heathcliffe.

"Ageha! Ageha!"

Ageha looked up, and she saw a very distraught Aki carrying a beaten and bandaged-up Heathcliffe, who was mostly unconscious.

"Help me! Sarutobi-kun is dying! You have to save him!"

* * *

**Ending Note**: That was really depressing. Excuse me while I go write about Garp and Sengoku going to a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic convention for the next episode of **The DysFUNctional Pirates.**

**Anyway, review if you cried during the last quarter of the chapter.**


	74. How to Save a Life

**Author's Note**: Since I was still saddened over last chapter's events, I decided to write this chapter, since things get better for the Capricorns this chapter.

On a related note, this is the last chapter of the **Mr. Chung-Feng Arc**, so this means no more of Aki's sadistic father, since he's now in prison as of this chapter. The **Last Samurai Arc** will begin in the next chapter, which will be the 75th chapter of this fic. I can't wait for the next arc, since the upcoming arc will introduce some new faces to the Capricorn Pirates.

One last note, what should I do to celebrate the 75th chapter? Should I do an omake, a special chapter of **The DysFUNctional Pirates**, or a new fic?

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 74: "How to Save a Life."**

The next morning at breakfast, all of the Capricorns were silent. Nobody made jokes or talked, they just ate in silence.

"So…" Yuki-Rin said with a sigh. "I'm sure you all heard about what happened last night with Heathcliffe. We can… We can only hope that he wakes up and gets better."

Aki sighed as she looked to the empty chair between herself and Soren. Normally, Heathcliffe would be sitting next to Aki for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but not today, and maybe not for the rest of her life.

"Ageha, how's my baby brother doing?" Holden asked after a long moment of silence.

"I managed to get Heathcliffe bandaged up, but he lost a lot of blood. I need to perform a blood transfusion so Heathcliffe can live," Ageha answered.

"What blood type does he need?" Soren asked Ageha.

"Heathcliffe has type AB+ blood, meaning that any one of us can give him blood, since anyone with an AB+ blood is a universal recipient," Ageha explained. "Who would like to give blood?"

"I will!" Aki said right when Ageha finished speaking. Everyone looked to Aki.

"Aki, are you sure you want to do this? You can't make these types of decisions impulsively," Ageha explained.

"I have to. Sarutobi-kun never backs down on anything. Whenever he makes a promise, it's not a pipe dream. Sarutobi-kun does whatever he can to make that promise come true. Sarutobi-kun is headstrong to a fault, and, like I said, he won't back down on anything. Sarutobi-kun would never back down on giving up his own life to save myself, his brothers, or his nakama. He promised that we would be together forever, which is why I want to give my blood to Sarutobi-kun – To help him make his dreams come true," Aki explained.

"Yep! Sounds like my baby brother!" Holden said with a smile.

"Alright, then, I will allow you to give Heathcliffe blood," Ageha told Aki. "What's your blood type?"

"A positive," Aki answered. Ageha smiled.

"Alright, I will draw your blood this afternoon," Ageha explained.

"That's good, but I need to do something first," Aki said as she got up from her seat.

"What are you going to do?" Holden asked. Aki gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to give my father what he deserves," Aki explained.

"You mean… You're going to kill him?!" Holden cried.

"Nope. I'm going to let the town sheriff know of his deeds. My father had this coming to him for a long time, and I believe that it's overdue," Aki explained. Soren got up and put his hand on Aki's shoulder.

"Let Holden and I come with you. We need to avenge our baby bro. Your father deserves prison. Let him suffer slowly until the day he dies," Soren explained. Aki nodded.

"Well, then… Let's go," Aki said before she left the ship with the Sarutobi brothers.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aki, Holden, and Soren returned to the Hyperion.

"How did it go?" Kartik asked the three.

"Exhausting," Aki said as she sat down and rubbed her temples. "The sheriff searched the mansion and the house where the butlers and maids were at. When he saw the terrible conditions my father's staff had to live in, the sheriff had to interview each and every single maid and butler. Then, after he took my my father to the prison, Holden, Soren, and I went through the mansion and took things we could sell or use. We have some clothes, blankets, books, expensive heirlooms Wolfgang and Enlai could sell, and lots of money."

"Aki's dad is loaded. Soren and I still need to count all of the Beri bills and coins we found," Holden commented. Kartik chuckled.

"Looks like we need a quartermaster next," Kartik commented.

"Quartermaster? What's that?" Holden asked Kartik.

"A quartermaster handles a pirate crew's money," Kartik explained.

"I thought Wolfgang was our quartermaster," Soren pointed out.

"I don't think so. Wolfgang may love money, but it seems like he only does the finances for his business," Kartik explained before he turned to Aki. "Aki, I believe that Ageha is looking for you. She's about to start the transfusion."

"How's Sarutobi-kun?" Aki asked Kartik.

"He's hanging in there. It's a miracle that he's still alive after all he went through," Kartik answered. Aki sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go give my blood to Sarutobi-kun," Aki said.

"Good luck," Kartik said as Aki walked out of the hall.

"_Hang in there, Sarutobi-kun_," Aki thought to herself.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Aki awoke from a dazed state after giving blood.

"Oh, you're awake," Ageha said. Aki looked around, and she saw that she was in the sick bay.

"How did it go?" Aki asked Ageha.

"It went well, but you seemed to faint when I stuck you with my needle," Ageha explained. "As for Heathcliffe, it's very likely that he's going to live. But, he's going to need a couple of days to rest up. As for you, Aki, you should stay here in the sick bay for a bit to get your energy back."

"Sarutobi-kun… He's alive?!" Aki said, almost wanting to yell. Ageha nodded.

"You saved your boyfriend's life, Aki. You should feel extremely grateful and happy that you were able to give somebody you love the gift of life," Ageha explained. Aki looked to Heathcliffe, who was sleeping in the bed next to hers. Heathcliffe was stripped down to his boxers, revealing bandages around his hand, forehead, shoulder, and torso and the IV line supplying him with new blood.

"May I stay here until Sarutobi-kun wakes up?" Aki asked.

"Yes, you may," Ageha said. "In the meantime, I will tell everyone the great news. Be sure to eat the cookies and drink the juice I left for you so your blood sugar doesn't drop."

Ageha left the room. Aki then grabbed a chocolate chip cookie on a nearby plate of cookies and began eating it.

"_Sarutobi-kun… My baby is alive. I saved his life. He's going to live_," Aki thought to herself as she looked out the window, where the sun already set. "It's that late?"

Looking to the hallway to see if the coast was clear, Aki got off of her bed and lied down on Heathcliffe's bed.

"Today has been a long day… I'm just glad that we get to leave the island," Aki commented before taking a few sips of juice. Her eyes trailed to Heathcliffe's neck, where a thin scar was, a sign of the pain Heathcliffe had to endure trying to save Aki. Aki traced the scar with her finger. "You're going to live, Sarutobi-kun. I saved your life."

Aki kissed Heathcliffe and wrapped his non-injured arm around her.

* * *

"Aki?"

Aki awoke the next morning, and she sat up.

"Yes?" Aki asked to what seemed like nobody. Then, it hit Aki, and she turned to her right, where she was looking face-to-face with a smiling Heathcliffe.

"Thank you very much for saving my life. You did the right thing," Heathcliffe whispered before he kissed Aki, who smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said, tears falling from her eyes out of happiness.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yeah! Heathcliffe's alive! Fangirls, rejoice!

**Review if you want the new arc to begin.**


	75. The Sempai and the Kouhai

**Author's Note**: I have some very sad news. I don't know if some of you can take it, but here goes...

Happy 75th chapter of **One Piece: Parallel Works**! I'm so happy that I managed to get to the 75th chapter before my summer break ends in a few days! To celebrate, expect a Capricorn fic soon. I'm not telling you what it is, but it will be an alternate universe.

Without further ado, let's begin the party known as the 75th chapter!

**Disclaimer: I only own the Capricorn Pirates.**

* * *

**Ch. 75: "The Sempai and the Kouhai."**

A week-and-a-half later, things were back to normal on the Hyperion. Heathcliffe made a full recovery, but he still had some pain in the hand where Aki's father stabbed him. To correct it, Ageha made Heathcliffe wear a special gauntlet to relieve the pain.

All in all, it was a peaceful morning on the Hyperion as Yuki-Rin walked down the hall for breakfast.

"So glad to have Heathcliffe back to his normal self," Yuki-Rin thought to herself as she walked by the bathroom. Even though the door was closed, Yuki-Rin could hear the shower running and Heathcliffe singing a song being "bone to be wild".

"Sounds like Sarutobi-kun is enjoying himself in there," Aki commented as she walked past. "I'm so glad Sarutobi-kun made a full recovery. But, he seems kind of unhappy that he can't play his guitar until he can stop wearing that glove."

"He'll be fine. Ageha said that he can take off the glove when he has to use that hand, such as when he has to play the guitar," Yuki-Rin said. Heathcliffe then exited the bathroom, only wearing black pants and a towel on top of his head.

"Morning ladies," Heathcliffe greeted seductively as he dried his hair. Aki giggled as Yuki-Rin rolled her eyes.

"Kazuma's my boyfriend," Yuki-Rin pointed out as she held back laughter.

"Come on? Who can resist these scars?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin as he pointed to his scars on his shoulder and his torso. "And, besides, I feel like the luckiest boy in the world. My own girlfriend saved my life and I'm still here."

Heathcliffe hugged Aki, who broke into a wide grin.

"Well, I had to save you, Sarutobi-kun. Not only do I want you to stay on this Earth, but it was sort of a thank you for all the times you've saved me," Aki explained. Heathcliffe smiled.

"Thanks again for saving me, Aki," Heathcliffe said before he kissed Aki. "Now, then, let's have breakfast."

* * *

Compared to a week ago when Heathcliffe was on the verge of death, the Capricorns were much more talkative and noisy on this morning.

"Hey, Ageha, when can I take off this stupid glove? I want to play my guitar again," Heathcliffe asked the doctor.

"You can take it off when I say so," Ageha answered curtly. Heathcliffe gave Ageha the puppy dog eyes. "I mean it, Heathcliffe. When I feel that the pain in your hand doesn't interfere with your daily life, you can stop wearing the glove."

Heathcliffe sadly looked to the medical glove on his hand.

"But, I want to play my guitar again!" Heathcliffe cried. Ageha sighed.

"You will eventually, Heathcliffe. Be glad the knife didn't go deeper, or else you would probably be unable to play the guitar again," Ageha explained. Then, something knocked on the window.

"I'll get it," Yuki-Rin said as she approached the window, where a mail bird was perched on the window sill. "It's the mail bird!"

Wolfgang got some coins out of his pocket and placed them on the palm of Yuki-Rin's hand.

"That should cover it," Wolfgang told Yuki-Rin. Yuki-Rin nodded and gave the coins to the news bird, who gave her a letter in return.

"Thank you, mail bird," Yuki-Rin thanked the mail bird before it flew off. As she closed the window, Yuki-Rin looked at who the letter was addressed to. "Hey, Kazuma, you got a letter."

"A… Letter?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin as she gave him the letter. "Well, I do have some relatives that live near here, so they probably want me to come visit."

Kazuma opened the letter, which said:

**Dear Kazuma,**

**I am terribly sorry to inform you of this, but your grandfather, Saito Miyafuji, has passed away. He was a true man who lived by a man's code of honor right up until his last moment on Earth. If you're near Shimonoseki Island or if you can make it all the way there from the East Blue, we would love to have you and your father at the memorial services and funeral. If you can't make it, please honor your grandfather in whichever way you can.**

**Your uncle,**

**Hiroto Miyafuji**

Kazuma gave out a sad sigh.

"Hana, what's the next island?" Kazuma asked Hana.

"The Log Pose is pointing to Shimonoseki Island. Why do you ask?" Hana asked Kazuma.

"I have to go to a funeral. My grandpa just passed away," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin put her hand on Kazuma's shoulder.

"We're terribly sorry for your loss, Kazuma. I'll be sure to give you some peace," Yuki-Rin told Kazuma, who put his arm around Yuki-Rin's shoulder.

"Thank you, Yuki-Rin," Kazuma thanked Yuki-Rin. "In fact…"

Kazuma led Yuki-Rin out of the room and into his bedroom.

"I want you to go to the funeral with me."

Yuki-Rin blinked, unsure of what to say. The only person in Kazuma's family Yuki-Rin came close to meeting was his own father, and the Capricorns left the island when he was recovering from the fire. Now, Yuki-Rin was expected to meet people who were probably going to be like Kazuma.

"Kazuma, I…" Was all Yuki-Rin said.

"I want you to meet my family. Well, at least my Uncle Hiroto, since he lives on Shimonoseki Island. Plus, when – or if – we get married when we're older, you'll have a family that loves you unlike your Noble parents," Kazuma explained.

"Married?! Kazuma, aren't you thinking about that a bit TOO EARLY?!" Yuki-Rin cried. Kazuma sighed.

"Well, at least you now know that I won't leave you," Kazuma said. "Now, do you have anything nice to wear for the funeral?"

"No, I don't," Yuki-Rin said with a sigh. Kazuma sighed as he got a formal yukata from his closet.

"How about you borrow something from Hana or Molly? That'll work, since you're just going to wear a dress just this once," Kazuma explained.

"I guess I should," Yuki-Rin said as she left the room.

* * *

"_I don't feel like myself in this dress. It feels so… Frilly_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself. Currently, she was at the funeral for Kazuma's grandfather, and Yuki-Rin was now wearing a black, short-sleeved dress with a white apron (courtesy of Molly), white stockings, and black dress shoes. With a sigh, Yuki-Rin looked to Kazuma, who was seated next to her. "At least Kazuma looks handsome in his formal yukata."

Most of the people in the room got up.

"Come on, Yuki-Rin, the funeral's over," Kazuma said almost with no emotion. Yuki-Rin got up from her seat and grabbed Kazuma's hand.

"So… Now what?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"You're going to meet my family. Though, I doubt that will really happen, since most of the people who came here were my grandpa's friends or his former students," Kazuma explained with a sigh.

"Your grandpa was a dojo master like your father?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"He was. Like father, like son, I guess."

A man with dirty-blonde hair, black eyes, and stubble hobbled over to Yuki-Rin and Kazuma. He wore a gray suit with the tie already loosened and black dress shoes.

"Uncle Hiroto!" Kazuma yelled.

"Kazuma, come and give your uncle a hug!" Hiroto requested as Kazuma ran up to him and hugged him. "My, you've grown since I last saw you! It's been, what, two years? Three years?"

"Three years," Kazuma answered as he let go of his Uncle Hiroto.

"Ah. So it was three years?" Hiroto asked as his eyes trailed to Yuki-Rin. "Say, who's this pretty girl you've got?"

"This is Yuki-Rin. She's my girlfriend," Kazuma said.

"Hello," Yuki-Rin said.

"My, aren't you a doll? Where are you from, Yuki-Rin?" Hiroto asked Yuki-Rin.

"The East Blue. Goa Kingdom, more precisely. My parents are World Nobles," Yuki-Rin explained. Hiroto grew silent.

"The daughter of the Tenryuubito, huh? You don't even dress or act like one!" Hiroto commented in surprise.

"That's because I hate the Tenryuubito. They've been cruel to myself and some of my friends, since they're also kids of Nobles," Yuki-Rin explained almost bitterly.

"Well, Yuki-Rin, I can tell that you're a lot kinder than most Noble kids," Hiroto explained. "Anyway, Kazuma, how much longer are you here on Shimonoseki Island?"

"We're here until tomorrow morning. Why?" Kazuma asked his uncle.

"Your grandpa's former student, Mikuri Matsumoto, lives on this island. His wife, Sayuki, is going to give birth at any moment now, so why don't you drop by and give them your blessings?" Hiroto suggested.

"Hmm… I don't really know who Mikuri is. Could you tell me more about him?" Kazuma asked Hiroto.

"Of course, I will. Mikuri and Sayuki are originally from Wano Country, which is in the New World. When they closed off the island, they were one of the last people to leave the island before it closed itself off, and they deicided to settle here so Mikuri could be close to your grandfather," Hiroto explained.

"Wano Country? As in, the samurai colony? Does this mean… Mikuri's a SAMURAI?!" Kazuma asked, excitement showing in his voice. Hiroto nodded, prompting Kazuma to cry manly tears. "Awesome!"

Yuki-Rin sweatdropped, but giggled.

"Well, we'd better get going. I'd like to change into something more comfortable before Kazuma and I go meet Mikuri," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Are you sure? Kazuma, don't you want to go to the banquet and have some saké with your old uncle?" Hiroto asked Kazuma.

"I'm sorry, but I really want to meet Mikuri. From what you've told me, Mikuri sounds like an amazing guy," Kazuma explained. Hiroto chuckled.

"I understand, son. I guess that firey, yet manly, determination is still running in the Miyafuji family. I hope that when you and Yuki-Rin marry, that same determination is passed on to your children," Hiroto explained. Kazuma turned to Yuki-Rin.

"Ready?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"Ready!" Kazuma eagerly answered back.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Darn. The party known as the 75th chapter is over. But, we can extend the party. Plus, I know that something big will happen for the upcoming 100th chapter.

**Disclaimer: Review if you want to see Mikuri and Sayuki. Oh, and, ladies, Mikuri's a bishounen. ;D**


	76. The Ways of a Samurai

**Author's Note**: Not much to say about this chapter, except that there's an omake at the end. Be warned, Gareth, Wolfgang, and - to an extent - Daisuke act OOC in the omake.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece. As for the omake, Jason Steele owns The Magical Realm of Horse Man.**

* * *

**Ch. 76: "The Ways of a Samurai."**

After changing into more casual clothing, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma set out to find Mikuri.

"Do you know where we're going?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma for what seemed to be the billionth time.

"Of course, I do! Uncle Hiroto told us to go to a mansion that looked like it would belong in Wano Country," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Well… I'll take your word for it. It seems like you know where you're going," Yuki-Rin explained before she noticed the sakura petals falling from the trees. "Kazuma… Are these… Sakura blossoms?"

Kazuma nodded, causing Yuki-Rin to smile.

"This is wonderful…" Yuki-Rin commented in awe. But, Kazuma's face grew shocked.

"You've never seen the cherry blossoms?! Give me a break!" Kazuma cried. Yuki-Rin's smile grew wider.

"I've seen the sakura blossoms before. It's just that my mom always grounded me whenever they bloomed," Yuki-Rin explained with a nervous laugh.

"Either your mother has something against the cherry blossoms, or…" Kazuma said, trailing off.

"Or, being a Tenryuubito makes her crazy," Yuki-Rin guessed, causing both her and Kazuma to laugh. But, Yuki-Rin stopped laughing when she saw a man with his back turned standing in the distance. "Hey, Kazuma, looks like we're not alone."

Kazuma squinted to get a better view.

"Who is that man?" Kazuma asked as he and Yuki-Rin began walking again. Right when they were a few feet away from the man, they stopped to get a glimpse of him. Even though his back was turned toward Yuki-Rin and Kazuma, he had long, blue hair tied into a ponytail and he wore a blue yukata with matching hakama pants and a matching yukata overcoat. At once, Kazuma's jaw dropped in awe. "Yuki-Rin… Could it be… Mikuri?"

The man in question turned back, revealing his black eyes.

"Looks like I have some company," The man commented, his voice smooth as silk.

"Oh, we were just looking for someone, and we got kinda distracted. Do you happen to know anybody by the name of Mikuri Matsumoto?" Yuki-Rin asked the man, who smirked.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I was Mikuri?" The man asked. Steam then came out of Kazuma's ear before he did some type of excited scream.

"It's you! You're that Wano samurai my Uncle Hiroto was talking about!" Kazuma said excitedly.

"You must be a Miyafuji," Mikuri observed.

"Yes, I am! The grandson of Saito Miyafuji!" Kazuma said.

"You must be Kazuma. Your grandfather talked about you a lot, but I never got to see you in person until today," Mikuri explained.

"Yes, I am. Me and my girlfriend, Yuki-Rin, came here to wish you and your wife luck with your baby on the way, so we decided to swing by before we leave tomorrow," Kazuma explained. Mikuri studied Kazuma and Yuki-Rin for a moment.

"Why don't you spend the night with us? Sayuki – my wife – is due to have the baby at any moment now, so we would appreciate all the help we can get," Mikuri explained. Kazuma looked to Yuki-Rin, who gave him a look that said "Why not?"

"Sure! We'd love to stay the night!" Kazuma said.

* * *

That night, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were eating dinner with Mikuri and his wife, Sayuki. Sayuki had short, orange hair and blue eyes. She also had a large baby belly that was under her pink kimono with a green sash.

"So, Sayuki, what are you going to name your baby?" Yuki-Rin asked Sayuki.

"We were thinking about naming it 'Saito', after Mikuri's former mentor," Sayuki explained. Kazuma smiled.

"Please do. It would be a wonderful way to honor my grandfather," Kazuma said.

"Here's your tea."

Then, a man of about twenty-one entered the room with a cup of tea. His appearance was quite odd, as he had silver hair, black eyes, and three triangles – one green, one purple, and one orange – tattooed around the bottom of each eye. His outfit was just as odd, because it consisted of a white jumpsuit and black combat boots.

"Thank you, Rubio," Sayuki said as she grabbed the cup from the odd-looking man, who left the room.

"Who was that?" Yuki-Rin asked Sayuki, a bit hesitant to do so out of fear that the man might return hear her.

"Oh, him? That was Rubio Lindocruz. I hired him to help out around the house while Sayuki rests up in preperation for her pregnancy. He's a bit odd, to say the least. All I know about him is that he came from a pirate crew where the captain murdered everyone else," Mikuri explained. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were silent.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be resting up," Sayuki said as she got up and exited the room. Mikuri sighed.

"Ten years… We've tried for ten years to concieve a child, and that hasn't happened yet. I don't know if my wife is infertile or something, but I have the feeling that this baby will be the one that changes everything," Mikuri said with a sigh.

"It must be hard for you and Sayuki. You two were the last people to leave Wano Country before it closed itself off, and you've most likely been on a long and difficult voyage to get here," Kazuma commented.

"It is hard. When our parents arranged our marriage when I was twelve and Sayuki was ten, we didn't know any of the hardship that followed after I married Sayuki at nineteen," Mikuri explained.

"Wait… Your marriage was arranged?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"It was, actually. But, on the bright side, I love my wife and we've been able to spend ten hard, but happy, years together," Mikuri explained.

"Ten years… A lot has happened in the world since you and Sayuki got married…" Yuki-Rin commented.

"Mikuri! The baby's coming! Get Rubio! Get Yuki-Rin and Kazuma!"

Mikuri looked to Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

"Can you go into town and get us the doctor? My wife's going into labor!" Mikuri asked Yuki-Rin.

"Of course, I can. But, this is a different doctor we're talking about," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Who are you – Wait… Different doctor… Does this mean you're… A pirate?" Mikuri asked Yuki-Rin, who nodded. "Good, good. Go to your crew's doctor and get him or her, quick! Kazuma, you stay here with me!"

Kazuma gave a quick kiss to Yuki-Rin.

"Hurry back, okay? If you want, bring some of the other Capricorns so they can meet the baby," Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"I will," Yuki-Rin said before she ran out of the Japanese-styled mansion.

* * *

"I'm so bored! When are Yuki-Rin and Kazuma returning?!"

Back on the Hyperion, the other Capricorns were waiting for Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

"Daisuke, shut up. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma will be back soon," Yulia said before Yuki-Rin burst into the room. "Speak of the devil, the captain's here."

"Ageha, you have to come with me. That Sayuki woman Kazuma and I mentioned earlier is going into labor, and we need your help!" Yuki-Rin said, almost out of breath.

"She's going into labor? I'm on it," Ageha said as she got up and picked up her medical bag. "Need anybody else?"

"Well, if some of the other Capricorns want to come, they can –" Yuki-Rin said before about half of the Capricorns got up from where they were sitting.

"We'll go with you. Ageha needs the help," Enlai explained.

"Well, Enlai, that is nice of you, but –" Ageha explained before the rest of the Capricorns got up.

"Hey, if it's our nakama we're talking about, we have to help our nakama in need," Daisuke explained. Yulia's jaw dropped.

"This has got to be the most intelligent thing you've ever said," Yulia said to Daisuke.

* * *

A few hours later, the Capricorns, Mikuri, and Rubio sat around, waiting for the baby to be born.

"Come on! It can't take this long for a baby to be born!" Isabella cried. Kazuma glared at the pink-haired ghost.

"Isabella, drop it. You are in the company of an esteemed samurai here," Kazuma warned Isabella.

"You are in the company of an esteemed samurai here," Isabella said in a mocking tone of voice before Mikuri pulled his katana out on Isabella.

"Say that again, or I will cut you down with my blade," Mikuri threatened Isabella. A very exhausted-looking Ageha then trudged into the room.

"Ageha! How's the baby?" Akari asked the doctor.

"I… I…" Agaha stuttered as Matsu led her into a chair and Mikuri gave her a cup of tea.

"It's okay, Ageha, you can tell us," Yuki-Rin said. Ageha then took a sip of tea and sighed.

"Something… Something happened to the baby."

* * *

**Omake: The Magical Realm of Gareth Archer**

It was a normal day somewhere in the Goa Kingdom, as Gareth Archer and his friend, Hana Yakushi, stood in the park, waiting for a birthday party for Gareth to begin. There were balloons, presents, and a banner that said "Happy Birthday", but nobody else showed up.

"So, Hana, care to explain this?" Gareth asked Hana.

"Explain what?" Hana asked Gareth.

"Explain why my birthday party freakin' sucks!" Gareth demanded.

"But, Yuki-Rin, Heathcliffe, Kazuma, and I put a lot of work into planning this," Hana defended.

"Well, I see presents, balloons, and my cake, but where are all my flippin' friends, Hana?!" Gareth cried.

"I don't know! I invited everyone!" Hana cried.

"Not even Daisuke showed up, and he always shows up because he's kind of an idiot!" Gareth cried.

"Well, we can still have fun even though -" Hana pointed out before Gareth cut her off.

"Hana, Hana - This is the Whitebeard War of birthday parties," Gareth said.

"I'm sorry," Hana said. Gareth sighed.

"I hope Wolfgang doesn't see this. He really thinks he's more populat than me, but he's not," Gareth said.

"Yeah! Defintely not!" Hana said in agreement.

"Whatever. This party's a joke, I'm leaving," Gareth said before he left the party.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Gareth," Ajax said as he flew over to Gareth.

"Hey, Ajax, why the fuck weren't you at my birthday party?" Gareth asked the pigeon who could now talk for the purpose of this omake.

"Sorry, I was at Wolfgang's birthday party," Ajax explained.

"Wolfgang's having a birthday party?!" Gareth cried.

"Yes, because it is a crazy party and I love Wolfgang and how crazy popular he is," Ajax explained.

"No, he's not! Wolfgang's a nerd and everyone hates him!" Gareth cried.

"Don't be jealous," Ajax said.

"I'm not flippin' jelly!"

"You are so super jelly, with peanut butter."

"I'm not peanut butter and jelly!"

"You're peanut butter and banana and the banana is jel -"

"Whatever, Ajax, you're the Whitebeard War of pigeons," Gareth said before he walked away.

* * *

At another park, the rest of the Capricorns were at Wolfgang's birthday party. Even Enlai, who despises Wolfgang, showed up.

"So, Daisuke, what do you think of my party?" Wolfgang Katsuragi, the closest thing we have to an antagonist for this omake, asked one of his friends, a green-haired boy named Daisuke Saburo.

"I'm having such a good time! Your parties are awesome and everybody loves you!" Daisuke gushed.

"Well, thank you, Daisuke, I'm glad you could come, even though you're an epic fail," Wolfgang told the thief.

"Yeah..." Daisuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, YOU'RE an epic fail, Wolfgang!" Gareth yelled as he walked into the party area.

"Oh, hey, Gareth, how do you like my birthday party?" Wolfgang asked Gareth.

"I think it sucks," Gareth answered bluntly.

"I didn't realize this was a cosplay contest..." Daisuke commented.

"Cosplay contest?"

"Isn't that why you came dressed as Sasuke Uchiha?" Daisuke asked Gareth.

"I'm not that emo ninja!" Gareth cried.

"Well, you're acting pissy like Sasuke," Wolfgang pointed out.

"It's not even your birthday, Wolfgang!" Gareth argued.

"It isn't yours, either."

"No, but it is your birthday party!"

"Say, what does everyone here think about children enslaved by the Tenryuubito?" Daisuke asked Wolfgang and Gareth, who sweatdropped.

"Daisuke, you're not my best friend anymore. Kartik is," Gareth told Daisuke.

"Hey, everyone," Hana said as she approached the three Capricorns.

"Hana, why aren't you at my birthday party?" Gareth asked Hana.

"You're not even at your birthday party," Hana pointed out.

"I say the more the merrier in regards to children enslaved by the Tenryuubito," Daisuke said. Gareth facepalmed and cleared his throat. The Capricorns turned to him.

"All of you! All of you are the Whitebeard Wars of everything!" Gareth yelled before he stormed off. The other Capricorns sweatdropped.

"What's gotten into him?" Kartik asked everyone.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see episode two of "The Magical Realm of Gareth Archer".**


	77. The Samurai Attacks

**Author's Note**: Well, the next arc is the end of the **Last Samurai Arc**. The **Playdate Arc **is next, and if you like the idea of really tiny Capricorns fighting off the arc boss with objects such as sewing needles and coins, then you'll love the next arc.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece. I own the Capricorn Pirates.**

* * *

**Ch. 77: "The Samurai Attacks."**

Even though almost all of the Capricorns knew Mikuri and Sayuki for a few hours, every single Capricorn came with Mikuri and Sayuki to bury their stillborn child at sea. As the Capricorns, Mikuri, and Sayuki stood at the edge of the shore, rain began to fall lightly on the pirates, the samurai, and his wife.

"Ten years… We've tried for ten years, and it ends in ruin…" Mikuri commented to himself. For the most part, none of the Capricorns spoke, except for the occasional shiver.

"Has… Has this happened before?" Aria – the first of the Capricorns to speak up in a long time – asked Mikuri, who shook his head.

"It hasn't. I had trouble getting pregnant for ten years. Mikuri and I were overjoyed when we found out I was pregnant, but… I guess we got our hopes up…" Sayuki commented. The Capricorns grew silent. After a few moments later, one of the male Capricorns sneezed. Sayuki looked toward Mikuri.

"Should we… Head on back? It's getting too cold for us to be out here…" Sayuki asked Mikuri.

"I think we should. Plus, I have the feeling that there will be some heavy fog soon," Mikuri said.

"How do you know?" Kazuma asked, his voice seemingly devoid of all emotion. Mikuri looked to Kazuma.

"I can feel it," Mikuri told Kazuma.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Capricorns, Mikuri, and Sayuki arrived at the Matsumoto residence.

"That's odd. Rubio's not here," Mikuri commented.

"He probably went down to the bar to get a drink to warm up," Sayuki said to her husband before she turned to the Capricorns. "Let me get you all some extra blankets, since I assume you'll all be staying the night here."

"Thank you, Sayuki," Yuki-Rin said quietly before Mikuri and Sayuki left the room. When the Capricorns quieted down, Kazuma sniffled.

"What's wrong, Kazuma? Are you catching a cold?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"No…" Kazuma said sadly. "I'm… I'm just saddened over what happened with Mikuri and Sayuki, that's all."

Kazuma then burst into tears. All the Capricorns did was look to Yuki-Rin in silence.

"Go," Heathcliffe whispered as he pushed Yuki-Rin toward Kazuma. Without a word, Yuki-Rin hugged Kazuma.

"I'm sorry too, Kazuma. Please… Don't cry," Yuki-Rin said, almost on the verge of tears. Kazuma snivled as he put his arms around Yuki-Rin.

"Don't cry… I'm here for you…" Kazuma sobbed. A tear fell from Yuki-Rin's eye.

"_Yuki-Rin, please be strong. For your crew. For Kazuma_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself as she took a deep breath. "Guys, I would like for you to leave us alone and give us some privacy. Kazuma's in a lot of emotional pain right now."

"Alright, then, captain. We respect your wishes," Mina said before Yuki-Rin led Kazuma away into a bedroom, where they both sat down.

"Kazuma, please stop crying. I know, it hurts," Yuki-Rin whispered to Kazuma as she wiped away his tears.

"Oh, Yuki-Rin…" Kazuma sobbed. Yuki-Rin shushed him.

"Shh… It'll be okay. It'll be okay," Yuki-Rin whispered tenderly before kissing Kazuma again. Kazuma, in turn, held Yuki-Rin in his arms. The two grew silent.

"Yuki-Rin… Stay with me tonight. Don't leave me," Kazuma whispered.

"I won't," Yuki-Rin said.

* * *

In the living room, the other Capricorns were warming up, when Rubio entered the house. As he walked down the hall, something fell out of his pocket and rolled over to Wolfgang's feet.

"Huh?" Wolfgang asked as he picked up the item, which was a vial of green liquid. As he pushed his glasses up, Wolfgang read the label. "Oh, shit…"

"What is it?" Gareth asked Wolfgang.

"This is poison! It says here that it can cause stillborn births in pregnant women!" Wolfgang cried.

"Let me see that," Ageha demanded. Wolfgang handed the vial to Ageha, who scanned the label. "Wolfgang, do you know where this came from?"

"I found it at my feet. I don't know where it came from," Wolfgang said. "But… I did see that Rubio guy walk in, so –"

"I made hot chocolate, tea, and coffee for all of you," Mikuri said as he brought in a tray with hot beverages for the Capricorns, who all looked to him.

"We need to talk," Wolfgang said urgently. "We found this on the ground, and we think that it came from Rubio."

Wolfgang handed the vial of poison to Mikuri, who looked at it. After a few seconds, he grew pale.

"Oh, dear… He… He… Rubio killed my son! I bet he's going to kill myself or Sayuki next!" Mikuri cried.

"Mikuri, calm down! You don't know what Rubio will do!" Hana cried as Mikuri grabbed his katana.

"I don't know what Rubio will do, but I'm prepared! All of you, do not leave this room unless it's to check on Sayuki or Yuki-Rin and Kazuma!" Mikuri instructed.

"We won't!" Hana yelled as Mikuri ran down the hall.

"_Gotta find Rubio… Gotta find Rubio_…" Mikuri thought to himself as he ran. He soon found himself outside, where Rubio was sitting and watching the fog roll in.

"My condolences. I am terribly sorry for your loss," Rubio said after a moment of silence. Mikuri unsheated his katana and put the blade to Rubio's neck.

"You should be. You were the one who murdered my son," Mikuri explained.

"Oh, you're going to kill me then? Well, be prepared for a challenge," Rubio said as he stood up.

"I'm not going to kill you. I am going to set you straight," Mikuri explained.

"What do you –" Rubio asked before Mikuri kicked him backwards into a mud puddle. Smirking, Rubio got up.

"You've got guts, for a samurai," Rubio observed as he pulled out two oversized tuning forks.

"And, I see you've got quite the weapon," Mikuri observed before Rubio stabbed him in the shoulder with one of the tuning forks.

"Do you like them? I had them custom-made from some of Dr. Vegapunk's old blueprints," Rubio asked.

"No, I do not care for those… Blades you have. I prefer simple, yet elegant, weapons forged from the blacksmiths who have served the samurai of Wano Country for thousands of years," Mikuri explained before readying his katana.

"Wano Country? Didn't that island close itself off?" Rubio asked as he backed up. Mikuri jabbed at Rubio, who dodged all of his sword blows.

"For your information, I left that island with my wife before the island closed itself off," Mikuri explained before he grazed Rubio's leg. Rubio glared at him.

"Is that all you've got?" Rubio asked before he jabbed his turning forks into Mikuri. Then, Mikuri felt a jolt and was sent flying back.

"Okay, what the hell was that?!" Mikuri asked as he got up.

"An electrifying taste of my own medicine. I can make my own static electricity with my tuning forks, allowing for the enemy to be incapacitated or killed," Rubio explained. Mikuri then charged at Rubio with his sword. But, Rubio knocked Mikuri down to the ground with his tuning fork. "Hmm… You're weak and pitiful. You call yourself a samurai?"

"Please! Spare my wife! Spare Yuki-Rin and her friends!" Mikuri pleaded.

"That depends," Rubio said before he was knocked to the ground by something.

"Mikuri! Mikuri!"

Sayuki ran up to Mikuri, a Japanese-styled spear in her hands.

"Please… Do something with Rubio," Mikuri pleaded as Sayuki picked him up.

"We will. But, for right now, rest up. You need it," Sayuki told Mikuri as she carried him inside.

* * *

**Omake: The Magical Realm of Gareth Archer, Episode Two**

It was a beautiful day in the Goa Kingdom of East Blue, as Gareth Archer took a walk. While on his walk, he bumped into his talking pigeon friend, Ajax.

"Oh, hey, Ajax," Gareth greeted the pigeon.

"Oh, hey, Robo-Gareth," Ajax greeted back.

"Robo-Gareth?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone's calling you now. It's Wolfgang's idea."

"Whatever, Wolfgang's a flippin' uncool nerd," Gareth said with a wave of his hand. "But, anyway, are you going to be at my pool party later?"

"Sorry, Hana's book club is meeting today. Everybody's going to be there, and it's going to be wonderful," Ajax explained.

"But, Ajax, you're my nakama! You have to be at my pool party!" Gareth cried.

"You have far too many parties and you're not my best friend," Ajax retorted.

"For serious?!" Gareth cried.

"I have never been more serious in my life."

"Well, you're a for serious jackass."

"You don't even have a pool, Robo-Gareth."

"Yes, I do! It's called the beach, and it's nature's pool!" Gareth cried.

"I'm sure it'll be great, even though nobody will come," Ajax deadpanned.

"Why do you have to be a for serious downer, Ajax?"

"Perspective, Robo-Gareth. Now, have fun with the Sea Kings and possibly nobody else," Ajax said as he flew off.

"More like Sea Haters, which is what you are!" Gareth yelled.

* * *

"Hana, why did you make your fucking book club at the same time as my pool party?!" Gareth asked as Hana let him into her house.

"I didn't know you were having a pool party," Hana said.

"That's because you weren't invited, Hana!" Gareth answered.

"I'm sorry," Hana apologized.

"It's okay. I don't blame you for ruining everything like you did."

"I guess I could move the book club back to tomorrow," Hana said sadly.

"Don't you have an appointment tomorrow?" Gareth asked Hana.

"What appointment?"

"For your face doctor. To fix your messed-up face," Gareth answered. Hana began to cry.

"Why are you so mean?" Hana snivled.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress right now," Gareth apologized.

* * *

A few hours later, Wolfgang, Daisuke, Hana, and Gareth were standing in the water at the beach. Several yaoi doujinshis were scattered around them in the water.

"Nice pool party, jerk," Wolfgang told Gareth.

"Shut up, Wolfgang! This party is awesome!" Gareth yelled to the technology nerd.

"I really like standing in the ocean doing nothing like an asshole," Daisuke said.

"Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren were supposed to be the band for this party, but they flaked out on us," Gareth added.

"I wanna go home," Hana said sadly.

"Wha? What's wrong, Hana?" Gareth asked Hana.

"You didn't have to throw all my yaoi into the ocean," Hana said with a sniff.

"Well, I'm sorry that I care about justice like Admiral Akainu!" Gareth retorted.

"Knock-knock," Daisuke randomly said.

"Who's there?" Wolfgang said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Boobies," Daisuke whispered. Hana, Wolfgang, and Gareth sweatdropped.

"Uhh... Boobies who?" Wolfgang asked.

"BOOBIES!" Daisuke whispered, his voice growing louder. The four grew silent, again.

"Well, Daisuke, thanks for Whitebeard War-ing the mood," Gareth said.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Hell hath no fury like an angry Mikuri.

**Review if you want to see the Capricorns shrink in the next arc.**


	78. Defection

**Author's Note**: I was having writers' block for the next chapter of **The DysFUNctional Pirates**, so I wrote this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I will never own One Piece. There, I said it.**

* * *

**Ch. 78: "Defection."**

"Kazuma, wake up! We're going to leave the island in a few minutes!"

Kazuma awoke, suddenly remembering what his surroundings were and why he was at his current location. Yuki-Rin was out of the room, and the mansion was quiet.

"Damn you, Heathcliffe," Kazuma cursed under his breath as he stepped out of the room to see the punk boy.

"Took you long enough," Heathcliffe commented as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up," Kazuma said groggily.

"That's the spirit," Heathcliffe said sarcastically as the two left the empty, Japanese-styled manor.

"Do I… Get to say good-bye to Mikuri and Sayuki?" Kazuma asked Heathcliffe.

"You can't. They just left for the mayor's office to get compensation for their dead son," Heathcliffe explained. Kazuma sighed. "Hey, turn that frown upside-down. You can write to them and call them on the Den-Den Mushi."

Kazuma sighed again.

"You don't understand, Heathcliffe," Kazuma said emotionlessly.

* * *

At the docks, another crew was preparing to leave.

"How the hell were you defeated?!" Kuro, the infamous captain of the Tuxedo Penguin Pirates, asked Rubio.

"I have no clue," Rubio said with a shrug. "Besides, hindsight is only 20/20. You should've performed a spot check before you made me poison our target."

Kuro slapped Rubio.

"I've had enough of your subpar performances! You may be good at executing the plans, Rubio, but it all falls apart for you! Had I known better, I would've gone out there and saved your ass from that samurai!" Kuro explained.

"So… What does this mean for me?" Rubio asked tentatively. Kuro sighed.

"You are going to end up like Ban, Chernyi, and Shiro – I will execute you tonight at six o'clock. Ban, Chernyi, and Shiro didn't listen to me, and I decided to kill them to shut them up. Why must I hire the most disgraceful underlings for my pirate crew?!" Kuro ranted. Rubio sighed.

"So… What should I do?" Rubio asked.

"Go. Just… Go and get ready to die tonight. You'd better have all of your affairs in order by six o'clock," Kuro explained. With a sigh, Rubio headed back to his room and locked the door. Sitting on his bed, Rubio rubbed his temples, thinking of a plan.

"_I can't fucking believe it. I get injured on the job, and my pathetic excuse for a captain wants to kill me. Why couldn't things be easier? Why couldn't I be on another pirate crew_?" Rubio thought to himself before he had an epiphany. "Wait a minute… I can be on another pirate crew."

Rubio walked over to his desk and wrote a letter.

"_Dear Kuro, my stay on the Tuxedo Penguin Pirates was brief, but it gave me job security. However, I refuse to accept your terms of execution. Therefore, I have decided to drown myself in the bay of Shimonoseki Island to atone for all I've done. I may have regrets about being on this crew, but at least I will die with honor. Your subordinate, Rubio Lindocruz_."

Rubio then got up and shoved his clothing and belongings into a black backpack. As he exited the door, Rubio took one final look at his room.

"So much for job security…" Rubio commented as he left the room.

* * *

On the Hyperion, Kazuma and Heathcliffe were boarding the ship.

"Hana, can we stay here a little while longer? I want to say good-bye to Mikuri and Sayuki," Kazuma asked Hana.

"We can't. The Log Pose is about to reset, and we can't leave anybody behind," Hana explained. Kazuma sighed.

"Cheer up, Kazuma. You'll see them again," Heathcliffe re-assured Kazuma.

"What Heathcliffe meant was that you WILL see us again, and for a long time."

Mikuri and Sayuki walked onto the deck of the Hyperion. Immediately, Kazuma's face lit up.

"Mikuri! Sayuki! I can't believe you guys came to say good-bye!" Kazuma yelled.

"They didn't come to say good-bye. They came here, because they have just joined our crew."

Kazuma turned around, and he was face-to-face with Yuki-Rin. Kazuma then glomped Yuki-Rin.

"Thank you so, so much, Yuki-Rin! This is why I love you!" Kazuma yelled before he kissed Yuki-Rin. Mikuri and Sayuki sweatdropped.

"Well, then, I think it's time we set sail," Hana said. "Showtarou, lower the sails and raise the anchor!"

"You got it," Showtarou said as he raised the anchor. With a sigh, Hana lowered the sails.

"Okay, let's do this!" Yuki-Rin said to the Capricorns as the Hyperion began to move.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin, what's on the next island?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"Well, I heard that there's going to be some type of princess festival on the next island," Yuki-Rin said.

"Princess festival?!" The male Capricorns cried.

"Princess festival?!" Aki cried happily. The males sighed.

"No, no, no! I'm not going to a princess festival!" Kazuma cried.

"Can't we go somewhere cool, like a punk rock festival?" Holden asked Yuki-Rin.

"We'll discuss this over breakfast," Yuki-Rin said sternly as the Capricorns went inside the Hyperion and into the kitchen. When Yuki-Rin got into the kitchen/dining room, she saw a surprising sight – Rubio was sitting at the table and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Rubio?!"

When the Capricorns calmed down, they were interrogating Rubio.

"So, Rubio, what brings you here to our lovely ship?" Gareth asked almost sarcastically. Rubio sighed.

"I was under duress. My captain forced me to his bidding," Rubio explained.

"By 'his breeding', what do you mean?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Mainly pillaging and stealing. However, since my captain and I look so alike, he got the blame for everything," Rubio explained. "And, because of that, he wanted to kill me. I had no other choice but to come here. So, please, hear me out and take me in. I was never the bad one…"

Yuki-Rin thought about Rubio's speech for a moment.

"Although you caused Sayuki to give birth to a stillborn baby, I will let you join us. Whoever your captain is, he sounds like a monster," Yuki-Rin explained. Rubio kneeled down to Yuki-Rin's feet.

"Thank you… Thank you for letting me live!" Rubio yelled as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I promise that I won't return to my old ways!"

"Alright. But, if you do… Well, we won't kick you out," Yuki-Rin explained. Rubio got up and walked over to Mikuri and Sayuki.

"I'm very sorry for what I've done. Really, I am. But, because of what I did, I now have a pirate crew that can depend on me, so… Thank you for introducing me to the Capricorn Pirates," Rubio explained.

"We forgive you," Sayuki said with a bow. "There's always a next time for a child and for a pirate crew."

"Well, let's eat! I'm starving!" Daisuke said after a moment. Rubio smiled.

"Sure. Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry," Rubio said before the Capricorns sat down. As soon as everyone began eating, Rubio pulled Kuro's bounty poster out from his pocket. Nothing much changed about it, except that Kuro's bounty was now at $55,000. Rubio smirked.

"_Fuck you, Kuro_," Rubio thought to himself before he stabbed Kuro's wanted poster.

* * *

**********Ending Note:** Time to update the crew standing.

**********Captain - Yuki-Rin  
First Mate - Molly O'Flannigan  
Musicians - Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi  
Fisherman - Hatori Chidori  
Swordsmen - Kazuma Miyafuji and Mikuri Matsumoto  
"Resident Ghost" - Isabella Sarutobi  
Shipwright - Kartik Abingdon  
Snipers - Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, and Z.G.  
Singer - Maki-chan  
Tailors - Matsu Takeshima and Aki Chung-Feng  
Navigator - Hana Yakushi  
Gunner - Aria Yakushi  
Thieves - Yulia Tadase and Daisuke Saburo  
Chef - Sebastian Hozuki  
Chroniclers - Kaoru Kimura and Mina Nishikori  
Boat Rigger - Showtarou Shinohara  
Mascots - Ajax and Alec  
Doctor - Ageha Midori  
Dancer - Akari Shimura  
Helmsman - Thierry Brighton  
Archaeologist - Gareth Archer  
Blacksmith - Dewey Kirihana  
Merchants - Enlai Li and Wolfgang Katsuragi  
Cabin Woman - Sayuki Matsumoto  
Quartermaster - Rubio Lindocruz**

**Review if you want to see the princess festival!**


	79. The Princess Contest

**Author's Note**: Nothing much to say, except let the **Playdate Arc **begin!

**Disclaimer: I only own the Capricorn Pirates.**

* * *

**Ch. 79: "The Princess Contest."**

A couple of days later, Aki was eagerly awaiting for the Capricorns to get to Princessa Island, the island where the princess festival was going to be held.

"Hana, how much longer until we dock?" Aki asked Hana.

"In about fourty-five minutes," Hana answered. Yuki-Rin just sighed. "And why are you sulking? Isn't it usually the other way around where you're excited for the next island and Aki isn't?"

"A princess festival? Really?" Yuki-Rin asked Aki.

"Oh, Yuki-Rin, don't be so negative. You can be a princess, too," Aki said.

"No. For me, me being a princess brings back connotations of me being a Tenryuubito's daughter. It was not a life of a princess," Yuki-Rin explained. Aki sighed.

"Oh, Yuki-Rin. You can still be a princess, even if it's just for today. Don't you want to get your hair and nails done, dress up in pretty dresses, and have tea and cake with the other ladies-in-waiting?" Aki asked Yuki-Rin, who facepalmed.

"No, Aki, I am not that girl. I'd rather dress in pirate coats, have swordfights, and eat noodle bowls with Kazuma," Yuki-Rin explained bluntly. Aki shrugged.

"Suit yourself. One of these days, I'm going to take you to get a makeover," Aki said.

"Oh, hell no!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she got up and left the room. While walking down the hall, Yuki-Rin bumped into Holden.

"Oh, hey, Yuki-Rin. What's up?" Holden asked Yuki-Rin. Yuki-Rin gave Holden an annoyed sigh.

"Aki's hell-bent on making me a pretty, pretty princess, which will happen over my dead body," Yuki-Rin explained. Holden sighed.

"Well, I can't do anything about that, but I can tell you this," Holden explained as he put his hand on Yuki-Rin's shoulder. "Aki is your friend. All she wants to do is hang out with you, and she wants to do things she likes that you don't necessarily like. So… Just try to bear with her, okay?"

"Okay…" Yuki-Rin said. Holden patted her on the back.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the one who's entering that princess contest, so you're pretty much free to do whatever until we have to go see Aki compete," Holden explained.

"Not just Aki. I have to compete, too."

Heathcliffe approached Yuki-Rin and Holden.

"Why are you competing?" Holden and Yuki-Rin asked together.

"It's a couples' thing. There's a prince and princess section of the contest, and I decided to enter as well. For Aki," Heathcliffe explained as the three re-joined Aki and Hana. "Besides…"

Heathcliffe put his arm around Aki.

"We have nothing to fear now. Aki's family isn't going to mess with us anymore, so… We're free to love each other."

Aki gasped at the realization.

"Oh, Sarutobi-kun… I… I…" Aki stuttered as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. "I didn't realize that we aren't the star-crossed lovers anymore. We're free. We can be lovers and nobody would stop us! I love you, Sarutobi-kun!"

Aki began crying.

"Aki, don't cry! Shouldn't you be happy?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"I… I am happy. I'm so glad that we can love each other," Aki said with a smile before she grabbed Heathcliffe and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Capricorns were in the audience of the princess contest.

"Okay, whose idea was it that we'd all go to a princess contest?!" Rubio asked everyone.

"We're all here to support Aki, even though half of our crew consists of men," Showtarou explained.

"Well, I'm sorry, Showtarou, but this is totally not manly," Kazuma explained.

"Yeah, it's not," Gareth said in agreement.

"Well, if you don't like this kind of stuff, then leave," Hana stated.

"We can't leave!" Holden and Soren cried.

"Why is that?" Hana asked. But, before Holden or Soren could answer, the announcer cut them off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for prince and princess #5… Prince Heathcliffe Sarutobi and Princess Aki Chung-Feng!"

Aki and Heathcliffe walked onto the stage, and the Capricorns' jaws dropped. Aki was dressed in a bright pink gown with silver high-heels, white opera gloves, and a princess tiara, while Heathcliffe was dressed in a white tuxedo with a black tie.

"No way! Heathcliffe's seriously in this?!" Enlai cried.

"I never knew he had it in him!" Wolfgang commented.

"Well, you've gotta hand it to Heathcliffe. He's doing it for his love for Aki. They have nothing to fear now since Aki's family can't do anything about her future now," Kartik explained. Onstage, Heathcliffe and Aki smiled as they grabbed their hands, causing the audience to cheer.

"That was Prince Heathcliffe Sarutobi and Princess Aki Chung-Feng!"

The audience cheered, with the Capricorns cheering the loudest.

"Win for us, baby bro!" Holden and Soren yelled as the rest of the contestants walked onto the stage.

"And, now, we would like to crown the princess and the queen of our princess festival. Our princess of the Princessa Island Princess Festival is… Saint Ninamori!"

Two girls then crowed a seven-year old girl with black hair in two pigtails and black eyes. She wore a red dress with a Tenryuubito's cloak over it. As soon as the princess crown touched her head, Saint Ninamori ran off crying.

"And, our queen of the contest is…"

Everyone grew silent, waiting to hear who won.

"Aki Chung-Feng!"

Yet again, the audience cheered loudly, with the Capricorns cheering the loudest.

"She did it! She did it!" Hana yelled.

"That's… That's my baby brother!" Soren said before he began to cry happily. The Capricorns (and anybody sitting within a two-foot radius near them) sweatdropped. "What?! His girlfriend won, which means that my baby brother is king of this contest!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the Capricorns were celebrating Aki and Heathcliffe's win at a busy restaurant.

"Cheers to victory!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

"Cheers!" The Capricorns yelled as they toasted their drinks.

"This is the life. I've got my brothers, my nakama, and my girlfriend with me, and nothing can go wrong. Everything is okay," Heathcliffe said.

"Yep. It's as if we stopped getting into everyones' business and decided to just relax for a while," Yuki-Rin added.

"Here, here! Eat, drink, and be merry now, since we may not get to do this later!" Kazuma added. An hour later…

"Man, I'm stuffed! I can't eat another bite!" Enlai commented.

"Wait until dessert comes, then we'll talk," Wolfgang said sternly.

"Dessert? No way?" Gareth said, sounding sleepy. "I don't think I can stay awake to dessert."

"What are you talking – " Wolfgang asked before he fell to the ground and fell asleep. Enlai walked over and checked Wolfgang's pulse.

"He's still alive. What do we do?" Enlai asked the Capricorns.

"Well, for now, all we have to do is just remain calm and –" Ageha explained before she fell asleep.

"Man! That's two people in a row! What's up with –" Heathcliffe asked everyone before he fell asleep face-first into his food.

"Uhh… Baby bro, wake up, please," Holden said as he shook Heathcliffe. But, he and Soren fell asleep on top of Heathcliffe.

"Sarutobi-kun?" Aki asked, stifling a yawn. The next thing she knew, was that she was also asleep.

"Man! Everyone's dropping like flies!" Hana commented as Capricorns all around them went to sleep.

"Are they trying to poison us?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"I don't think so, but I feel really sleepy. Night-night," Hana said before she put her glasses in her pocket and put her head on the table. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Good grief," Yuki-Rin commented before she lied down on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ending Note: **I've noticed that I've been staying up late to write and update the previous chapters. This became really ironic as of the end of this chapter where all of the Capricorns fall asleep.

**Since we know that the Capricorns were most likely kidnapped, please review. Reviews are their ransom money right now.**


	80. Honey, We Shrunk the Capricorns!

**Author's Note**: Well, here's what happened to the Capricorns.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 80: "Honey, We Shrunk the Capricorns."**

When Yuki-Rin awoke, she was in a grand mansion.

"My head…" Kazuma moaned as he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Looks like we've been kidnapped," Yuki-Rin answered as she studied her surroundings. All around her, the other Capricorns were waking up, confused on how they got here and what happened.

"Where are we?" Hana asked everyone.

"My playroom!"

Saint Ninamori – the seven-year old girl who lost to Aki in the princess contest – approached the Capricorns.

"Didn't we see you at the competition?" Heathcliffe asked Saint Ninamori, who kicked his shin.

"You meanie! I wanted to be the pretty princess!" Saint Ninamori cried.

"Look, it's not my fault, we – " Heathcliffe explained before Saint Ninamori approached him and touched his forehead. A second later, Heathcliffe shrunk to a very small size.

"Woah! Where did my baby brother go?!" Holden cried.

"Down here!" Heathcliffe cried. Holden bent down to the ground.

"Baby bro, are you down here?" Holden asked the tiny Heathcliffe, who climbed onto Holden's shoe. "Heathcliffe! You're… Tiny."

"I know that! How do I grow back to normal?" Heathcliffe asked as he climbed onto Holden's finger.

"I found Heathcliffe! Look at him! He's so tiny!" Holden yelled. Aki approached Holden.

"Awww! Sarutobi-kun looks so adorable!" Aki cooed.

"Change me back! I don't know what happened, but that little girl shrunk me down to this size!" Heathcliffe cried. Aki picked up the tiny Heathcliffe.

"I could just put you in my pocket, Sarutobi-kun! You're so cute when you're tiny!" Aki gushed. Then, the next thing she knew, Aki was shrunken down, the same size as Heathcliffe. "Sarutobi-kun, why is everybody so huge? What's going on?"

"That girl must've ate some weird Devil Fruit, Aki. We'll change back to normal soon," Heathcliffe explained as the other Capricorns around them shrunk to their levels.

"I have the feeling that this girl ate the Dinky Dinky no Mi – A Paramecia Devil Fruit where the user can shrink anything they touch," Wolfgang explained. "But, the good thing is that we're only this size for twenty-four hours. All we have to do is bide our time until we grow back to normal height."

"And what do we do until then?" Hana asked Wolfgang as Saint Ninamori picked them up. Wolfgang sighed.

"I guess we have to play with this girl. She's only seven or so, so I'm sure that this will be a harmless, yet strange, adventure," Wolfgang explained as Saint Ninamori placed the tiny Capricorns into a large, elegant dollhouse.

"Alright, everyone, playtime will begin soon! Until then, go make some friends with your fellow dolls!" Saint Ninamori explained before she skipped off.

"Dolls?!" The Capricorns cried.

"What does she mean by 'dolls'?!" Hana cried. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"I guess she means that we're the size of small dolls little girls like to play with," Yuki-Rin explained. "Maki-chan, can you see anybody else through the walls?"

Maki-chan squinted, using her Devil Fruit-generated X-ray vision to find other "dolls" in the dollhouse.

"I can see two people. I see a man in a suit and a girl. But, I don't know who they are and if we should trust them," Maki-chan explained. "But… I don't even know if they're like us where we're shrunk down to fun-size."

* * *

In the other room, Blaise and Sadie sat, awaiting their "playtime".

"What did we do? One minute, we're on the streets selling swords, and the next minute, we're the size of small toys! What's going on here?!" Sadie cried.

"I think this girl who has possession of us ate the Dinky Dinky no Mi. This means that we're going to be stuck like this until at least this time tomorrow," Blaise explained.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

Yuki-Rin entered the room.

"Looks like we're not alone," Blaise commented as he studied Yuki-Rin. "Have we met before?"

"Uhh… I think so. But, if we haven't, my name's Yuki-Rin," Yuki-Rin introduced herself to Blaise and Sadie.

"I see. My name is Blaise. Blaise Nightwing. This is Sadie Hawkins, my apprentice," Blaise introduced himself.

"Hello," Sadie said.

"So, how did you end up like this?" Blaise asked Yuki-Rin.

"Well, my crew and I were at the princess contest, which my friend won. Afterward, we went out to eat to celebrate. But, somebody put something in our food, so we passed out and woke up here," Yuki-Rin explained. "Is there anything we can do until we grow back to normal?"

"Sorry, there's not much we can do," Sadie apologized. "Heck, we don't even know if we can get out of the dollhouse."

"All we can do is wait. Wait until we grow back to our original sizes, then we'll talk about getting out of this place," Blaise explained. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Well, then…" Yuki-Rin muttered.

"Yuki-Rin, where did you go?!"

Yuki-Rin jumped up.

"Sorry about that. My crew sent me to look for other people in here, so I have to go back to them," Yuki-Rin apologized to Blaise and Sadie.

"It's okay. It was nice meeting you," Sadie said.

"Well, see you around," Yuki-Rin said before she re-joined the other Capricorns in the other room.

"Yuki-Rin, who were you talking to?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"Oh, just two other people who were shrunk down to this size," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Did you find any way on how we can go back to our original sizes?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin, who shook her head. "Well, that sucks!"

Some of the Capricorns groaned.

"Now what?!" Enlai cried.

"I guess we just wait until we grow back to our normal sizes tomorrow," Yuki-Rin said.

"Hell no! I don't want to play with that psycho kid! I have a bad feeling about her, and I'm sure most of you guys do, too!" Enlai ranted.

"And, this is one of the few things I can agree with you on," Wolfgang added. Enlai sighed.

"Even Shitty Katsuragi agrees with me! Something is defintely up!" Enlai cried.

"Okay, I take that back. Baka Enlai, you're making this sound like a conspiracy," Wolfgang retorted.

"Okay, it's time to play!"

The Capricorns screamed.

"Hurry! We have to hide!" Yuki-Rin yelled. Immediately, most of the Capricorns hid under sofas and chairs, in cupboards, and behind other objects, leaving Yuki-Rin, Heathcliffe, Molly, Kazuma, and Hana standing in plain sight.

"Oh, now what?!" Hana cried. Yuki-Rin looked around the room, looking for a place to hide.

"Hurry up, Yuki-Rin! She's coming for us!" Heathcliffe cried as the door opened. Yuki-Rin then spotted a door next to the staricase landing.

"A-ha! I found a closet!" Yuki-Rin yelled as she pulled Kazuma, Heathcliffe, Molly, and Hana into the closet and closed the door behind her just as Saint Ninamori entered the room and approached her dollhouse.

"Oh, no! My dollies are gone! They must be playing hide-and-seek!" Saint Ninamori said as she opened the closet containing Yuki-Rin and her friends, half-sister, and boyfriend.

"Holy crap, we're done for!" Hana cried. But, Saint Ninamori didn't notice them.

"Hmm… Maybe they're hiding somewhere else," Saint Ninamori said before she ran off. Yuki-Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Enlai's right. This little kid is fucking nuts," Heathcliffe commented.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see more pint-sized Capricorns!**


	81. Play With Me! Or Else!

**Author's Note**: Nothing much to say, except that the next chapter will probably close out the **Playdate Arc**. The **Water Seven Arc** is the next arc, and it'll close out the **Water Seven Saga**. Our next saga will be the... **Dead End Adventure Saga**! And, we've got a movie for this fanfic coming up, so stay tuned!

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece, but I own this story and its characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 81: "Play With Me! Or Else!"**

A few minutes later, the Capricorns re-grouped in the main hall of the playhouse.

"I told you that girl was crazy! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Enlai told everyone as they sat down.

"Yeah, we get the hint," Hana said bluntly. Kazuma sighed.

"Now what?" Kazuma asked everyone.

"I guess we have to play with this girl. If so, fight back if this girl forces you to do anything against your will," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Yuki-Rin, do you honestly think that I would be forced to do something humiliating, such as have a tea party with stuffed animals?" Kazuma asked his girlfriend.

"No, Kazuma. You're not the type to do that," Yuki-Rin explained. As if on cue, Saint Ninamori entered the room with a tea set that was larger than the shrunken Capricorns.

"It's tea time!" Saint Ninamori announced before she tripped over a push doll, spilling tea, sugar, and cake all over the dollhouse and the Capricorns. Yuki-Rin wiped the frosting from her eyes to see Saint Ninamori crying and two maids attending to her.

"Well, that was either convienent or inconvienent," Daisuke commented.

"This sucks!" Gareth cried as he stomped his foot. "I am not going to stay here and play with some psycho seven-year old! We have to get out of here!"

"But how? We're the size of toy figurines," Hana asked Gareth.

"We can help."

Blaise and Sadie approached them.

"Hey, we know you guys! We have an odd habit of running into each other, don't we?" Heathcliffe asked the travelling salesmen.

"Yeah, we always seem to run into you guys," Sadie said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"But, anyway, enough chit-chat. We have to get out of here. There's no telling what game this girl wants to play. Hell, we don't even know how dangerous this game is," Blaise explained.

"Well, this sounds dangerous indeed. We don't know what game we're playing, or what the cost is if we lose or disobey. All we have to do is play and not ask too many questions," Yuki-Rin explained.

"And, what is this game?" Blaise asked. Yuki-Rin turned to her crew.

"We're playing a game of hide-and-seek. The winners – who will be us by proxy – will leave this twisted mansion. The losers are stuck in the equivalent to slavery until they can get out of here," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Very well, then…" Blaise said as he pushed his glasses back. "Ready or not, here we go."

On Blaise's mark, the Capricorns ran to the door, which was closed.

"Did we even figure out how we're going to get out of this room?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin, who facepalmed.

"The door's closed, and we can't reach the lock," Yuki-Rin explained. The three ex-Cipher Pol 5 members stepped forward.

"Leave it to us, honey," Karin told Yuki-Rin.

"Shigen!"

Three small holes then appeared in the door.

"Well, that was useless," Yuki-Rin noted as she crossed her arms.

"Shut up," Z.G. told Yuki-Rin before he turned back to the door.

"Shigen!"

Yuki-Rin facepalmed.

"Guys, it's not going to work. You're in a shrunken state right now, so your Rokushiki powers will be smaller," Yuki-Rin explained. Z.G. glared at Yuki-Rin.

"Who died and made you my ex-CP5 commander?" Z.G. asked Yuki-Rin, who shrugged.

"Beats me," Yuki-Rin said as her eyes trailed to the door filled with holes. "Wait… Z.G., your plan did work after all."

"What do you mean?" Z.G. asked before Yuki-Rin climbed through one of the holes in the door.

"Everybody, follow me!" Yuki-Rin yelled from the other side of the door. One by one, the Capricorns, Blaise, and Sadie climbed through the holes in the door.

"Alright, are we all here?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"We're all accounted for!" Daisuke answered. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Perfect. Now, let's get out of here," Yuki-Rin said before the Capricorns walked down the hall.

"Wait, Yuki-Rin, do you know where you're going?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"Nope!" Yuki-Rin said with a grin. Hana facepalmed.

"It doesn't work that way, Yuki-Rin. We need to find an exit out of here," Hana pointed out.

"That's what I'm doing," Yuki-Rin argued. Hana sighed.

"Fine. I'll take your word for it," Hana said with a sigh. "Plus, are you sure we should be escaping RIGHT NOW?"

"Hey, we're tiny. Nobody's going to see us," Kazuma explained.

"Uhh… Kazuma, you're the size of a small figurine, not the size of a grain of salt," Hana explained. Yuki-Rin then froze, causing the Capricorns to stop and bump into each other. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I hear footsteps," Yuki-Rin said. Everyone grew silent, and the sounds of distant footsteps were heard.

"Well, we're fucked," Wolfgang said.

"Now what do we do?!" Hana cried.

"We hide," Yuki-Rin said before she crawled under a table. But, the other Capricorns didn't make it, as they were picked up by a hand.

"Yuki-Rin!" Half of the Capricorns cried.

"What's going on?" Yuki-Rin asked as she poked her head from under the table. But, she was too late, since Saint Ninamori was carrying the Capricorns away, leaving behind Blaise and Sadie. Yuki-Rin sighed as she crawled out from under the table.

"Well, that was a spectacular failure," Blaise commented.

"Did you know which way their kidnapper went?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"She went that way," Sadie explained as she pointed to her left. "Follow us."

* * *

With the Capricorns, they were back in the dollhouse.

"All of you, stay here! You're in time out!" Saint Ninamori said before she left the room and locked the door. The Capricorns stood in silence for a brief second.

"Doesn't she realize that we made holes in the door?" Kazuma asked everyone.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try again," Hana said. With a shrug, Kazuma followed the rest of the Capricorns to the door, where Yuki-Rin, Blaise, and Sadie were climbing in through the holes in the door.

"Took you long enough," Kazuma said sarcastically.

"Well, let's try this again, shall we?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone. But, before anybody could answer, Saint Ninamori entered the room.

"Are my dollies trying to escape? Because they shouldn't be!" Saint Ninamori cried. "Who's trying to take my dollies?!"

The Capricorns grew silent, looking for somebody to cover for them.

"I am."

Blaise stepped forward.

"Blaise, no! We have to get out of here!" Sadie cried. Saint Ninamori picked up the suit-clad blacksmith.

"You're in time out, mister! Tomorrow, the Marine dollies will execute you!" Saint Ninamori yelled before she left the room with Blaise. Once again, the Capricorns were silent.

"Is she serious?!" Heathcliffe asked everyone. Yuki-Rin shook her head.

"I don't really think so. She's a Tenryuubito – and a little girl -, so it is possible that Blaise might die," Yuki-Rin explained. Sadie looked to Yuki-Rin.

"We have to get him back before the execution and before we grow back to normal," Sadie told Yuki-Rin.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see the Capricorns escape and grow larger.**


	82. The Great Chibi Escape!

**Author's Note**: Happy Talk Like a Pirate Day! I'm posting this chapter in the spirit of the holiday!

On a more serious note, there's a change of plans for the next arc. I've come to the realization that the Capricorns are much further from Water Seven than I initially thought. So, instead, the next arc will be the **Hell Casino/Mafiya Arc**, which will end out the **Hell Casino/Mafiya Saga**. The **Water Seven Saga **will be in the next saga, and the **Fractured Fairy Tale Arc **will open the saga.

Without further ado, let's begin the end of the **Playdate Arc**!

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Please support the official release, especially on Talk Like a Pirate Day.**

* * *

**Ch. 82: "The Great Chibi Escape!"**

That night, as everyone slept, Sadie was awake, thinking of a plan. The entire mansion was dark, save for the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

"_Blaise… If you die… Then I'll have nobody to teach me, nobody to protect me from the dangers of the Grand Line… Nobody to talk to_," Sadie thought to herself with a sigh.

"Hey."

Yuki-Rin entered. Sadie squinted to get a better look at the other girl in the room.

"Oh, hey, Yuki-Rin," Sadie said.

"Mind if I join you?" Yuki-Rin asked Sadie.

"Sure," Sadie answered with a nod. Yuki-Rin smilied and sat down across from Sadie.

"So… How do you think we're going to escape and get Blaise back?" Yuki-Rin asked Sadie.

"Your crew has to distract Saint Ninamori in some way for me to get Blaise. If not… Then I'm stuck on this island," Sadie explained.

"Stuck on this island? What do you mean?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"It's a long story…" Sadie said, trailing off.

"Go ahead, tell me. We're not going to sleep anytime soon," Yuki-Rin explained. Sadie sighed.

"I don't know if you know this, but… I'm the younger sister to one of the Eleven Supernovas, Basil Hawkins. We grew up on the family farm together, but Basil had no interests in it. He was always doing odd things, like voodoo and telling people's fortunes. And, one day, he left saying that he was forming a pirate crew to look for One Piece. He wrote letters to me regularly, but the letters stopped coming two years ago, shortly after Portgas D. Ace was executed. I haven't heard about him in the news, so I ran away from the North Blue to look for him," Sadie explained.

"You're the sister to Basil Hawkins? But, you don't look like it," Yuki-Rin pointed out.

"I know. I'm nothing like him," Sadie explained. "Anyway, in order to leave the North Blue, I had to find work for food, clothing, and a boat. I found Blaise on a street corner selling swords one day, and I asked him if he needed help. He said 'yes', and I've been at his side ever since. But, it's actually lonelier than it sounds, Yuki-Rin. All of my friends are back home in the North Blue, and Blaise and I don't spend much time in a single place. Blaise is the only person I have to keep me company, and it's depressing at times. I miss having good friends who keep me company and want to have fun. I just want nakama again."

Tears began to fall from Sadie's eyes, but Yuki-Rin already had a solution.

"Don't cry. I have an idea – Will you and Blaise be my nakama?" Yuki-Rin asked Sadie.

"Your… Nakama? You mean, join your crew?" Sadie asked. Yuki-Rin nodded. Sadie smiled. "Thank… Thank you, Yuki-Rin! Even though we just officially met today, you're a good friend!"

Sadie hugged Yuki-Rin.

"Hey, a friend in need is a friend indeed," Yuki-Rin said. "Now, let's think of a way to rescue Blaise."

* * *

The next day, the Capricorns were back out of the dollhouse, awaiting Blaise's execution.

"Does anybody have a sword?" Saint Ninamori asked the Capricorns.

"I do," Kazuma said, taking a tentative step forward.

"Good. We need you to chop off this traitor's head," Saint Ninamori explained as she motioned to Blaise, whose head and arms were in wooden stocks.

"You're seriously going to kill me? Really?!" Blaise asked the seven-year old towering over him.

"Yes! You won't play with me!" Saint Ninamori cried.

"I seriously have to kill this guy? The hell?" Kazuma thought to himself.

"Stop the execution!"

Yuki-Rin and Sadie walked hand-in-hand into the playroom.

"Sadie, what do you think you're doing?!" Blaise cried.

"We have to save you! I'm your nakama!" Sadie yelled.

"Nakama? When did you –" Blaise cried before his eyes trailed to Yuki-Rin. "Oh. I see. Never knew you were friends with that captain we keep running into."

Saint Ninamori cleared her throat.

"Here ye, here ye! It is time to execute the traitor!" Saint Ninamori yelled. "Any last words?"

Blaise sighed.

"Sadie, if you must… Go with the girl. You'll have people who will give you more protection than me. They will help you find your brother too. Don't hesitate… Just go. Good-bye, Sadie Hawkins," Blaise said. At that moment, Sadie teared up.

"Blaise…" Sadie whispered to herself.

"Is everybody ready?" Saint Ninamori asked.

"Ready," Kazuma said as he raised his nodachi with trembling arms. "Let's get this over with…"

But, before Kazuma could even lower his arms, Blaise grew back to normal height.

"What just happened?" Blaise asked himself as he studied his hands and neck, which were freed from the wooden stocks. A few seconds later, Sadie was back to her normal height.

"Blaise! We're back to normal!" Sadie yelled.

"What about everyone else?" Blaise asked as he motioned to the Capricorns.

"We're down here, you know!" The Capricorns yelled.

"I know, I know. For right now, don't ask any questions. We're returning you to your ship," Blaise explained as he picked up some of the Capricorns and put them in his suit pocket.

"What are you doing with my dollies?!" Saint Ninamori cried.

"These are not your 'dollies'. These are human people you've been playing with," Blaise explained. "Let's get out of here, Sadie. I've had enough of this little girl and her antics."

Sadie nodded before picking up the rest of the Capricorns.

"Yuki-Rin, guide me to your ship," Sadie explained before she placed Yuki-Rin on top of her head.

"I will!" Yuki-Rin said before Sadie and Blaise began running. "Hi-ho silverfish!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the Capricorns, Blaise, and Sadie were on the deck of the Hyperion.

"Thanks for the ride," Yuki-Rin said as she climbed off of Sadie's head. "Now, it's time to keep up your end of the bargain."

"End of what bargain?" Blaise asked Sadie, who pointed down to the Capricorns. "You want us to join their crew?"

Sadie nodded.

"Of course. When you were about to be 'executed', you told me to go with them. It's been a while since I've had nakama, so why not?" Sadie asked. Blaise turned back to the Capricorns, who were all back to their original sizes.

"Well, if you say so…" Blaise said.

"What about you? What will happen to you while I'm with the Capricorns? Will you continue to sell your weapons, or will you take a different path in life?" Sadie asked Blaise, who looked her in the eye.

"I'm coming with you. Don't think that you're going to be alone on this crew," Blaise explained.

"You… Seriously want to join?" Sadie asked Blaise, who nodded. Sadie turned back to the Capricorns. "It's settled. After watching you guys from afar for so long, we would like to join your crew."

Yuki-Rin smiled.

"It's official. Welcome to our crew," Yuki-Rin said. The Capricorns cheered.

"You know what, Sadie?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, Blaise?"

"I think we're gonna like it here with the Capricorns."

* * *

**Ending Note: **I can't really believe that I'm saying this, but... There will be no more new members to the Capricorn Pirates. Yep, you read that right. Blaise and Sadie were the last two people to join the Capricorns. So, for the last time, here are the crew standings, in order of who joined:

**- Captain: Yuki-Rin**

**- First Mate: Molly O'Flannigan**

**- Musician (Electric guitar): Heathcliffe Sarutobi**

**- Fisherman: Hatori Chidori**

**- Swordsman: Kazuma Miyafuji**

**- "Resident Ghost": Isabella Sarutobi**

**- Shipwright: Kartik Abingdon**

**- Tailor: Matsu Takeshima**

**- Sniper: Karin Kotetsu**

**- Sniper #2: "Blind" Drusilla**

**- Sniper #3: Z.G.**

**- Singer: Maki-chan**

**- Thief: Yulia Tadase**

**- Thief #2: Daisuke Saburo**

**- Navigator: Hana Yakushi**

**- Gunner: Aria Yakushi**

**- Chef: Sebastian Hozuki**

**- Musician #2 (Bass guitar): Holden Sarutobi**

**- Musician #3 (Drummer): Soren Sarutobi**

**- Tailor #2: Aki Chung-Feng**

**- Boat Rigger: Showtarou Shinohara**

**- Mascot: Ajax**

**- Chronicler: Kaoru Kimura**

**- Chronicler #2: Mina Nishikori**

**- Doctor: Ageha Midori**

**- Dancer: Akari Shimura**

**- Helmsman: Thierry Brighton**

**- Archaeologist: Gareth Archer**

**- Blacksmith: Dewey Kirihana**

**- Mascot #2: Alec**

**- Merchant: Wolfgang Katsuragi**

**- Merchant #2: Enlai Li**

**- Swordsman #2: Mikuri Matsumoto**

**- Cabin Girl: Sayuki Matsumoto**

**- Quartermaster: Rubio Lindocruz**

**- Blacksmith #2: Blaise Nightwing**

**- Blacksmith #3: Sadie Hawkins**

Whew, that's a lot of people.

**Review if you want to see Holden dressed in a tuxedo for the next arc!**


	83. Welcome to the Mafiya House

**Author's Note**: Here's another update this week, since I was so excited to begin this arc.

On an interesting side-note, two of the songs I listented to while I was working on this chapter were the live version of _We Are! _(of course) and the song _House of Capricorn _by The Company Band. I reccommend you look up the latter song, since that song really suits the Capricorns.

If you were curious, the current song that's playing on my iTunes is _Casablanca Sucked Anyway _by A Day to Remember. That song reminds me of Heathcliffe, Soren, and Holden due to the fact that it's sort of a screamo song. XD

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and not the Straw Hats, Supernovas, Shichibukai, or anybody else Eichiiro Oda created.**

* * *

**Ch. 83: "Welcome to the Mafiya House."**

About two days later, the Capricorns were preparing to dock at the next island. But, Yulia had something on her mind, as she was pacing about the galley.

"What's up, Yulia?" Daisuke asked as he practiced throwing his knives at a target hung up on the wall.

"There's something significant to me about this island, but I can't put my finger on why it's so significant," Yulia explained.

"Let me guess – It's where you met that crazy ex-Marie general who forced you to kill?" Daisuke asked as he threw a knife, which hit the bullseye of the target. "Yeah! Bullseye!"

Yulia glared at Daisuke.

"No, I did not meet General Pasternak there. And, you'd better stop throwing those knives. It's dangerous," Yulia explained icily. With a sigh, Daisuke took his knives out of the wall and put them back in his jacket.

"The next island's Alla Island, right? Doesn't ring a bell to me," Daisuke said. Yulia sighed.

"I can assume that you're going to help me find out why this island is so important to me, right?" Yulia asked with her voice growing angrier.

"But, Yulia! Heathcliffe said he'd take me to the convenience store when we docked!" Daisuke cried.

"Why would you need to go to a convenience store? We already have food!" Yulia pointed out.

"Because Heathcliffe and I are besties, and we're cool like that," Daisuke explained. "Besides, if you tag along, you could find out why this island is so important to you."

Yulia sighed.

"Well, you do have a point. I'll go with you guys. Maybe it'll jog my memory," Yulia said.

* * *

"Hey, Daisuke, do you think Yulia practiced black magic here?" Heathcliffe asked Daisuke. Currently, Daisuke, Yulia, and Heathcliffe were walking to the convenience store.

"Gosh, Heathcliffe, you are so morbid and dark! I did not practice black magic!" Yulia cried.

"That we know of," Daisuke whispered to Heathcliffe. Yulia sighed.

"You're doing watch duty when we dock at the next island," Yulia told Daisuke as the three entered the convenience store. As soon as they entered, alarms went off and confetti rained down from the ceiling.

"What the hell?! Do they already know that we're thieves?! I wasn't going to rob the place or anything!" Daisuke cried. The clerk approached the three.

"Congratulations, young man! You have just won a free two-night, three-day stay for you and two other guests at the Peony Pavilion Resort and Casino in honor of its grand opening!" The clerk announced.

"Bitchin'! I won!" Daisuke said as he jumped in the air. But, upon noticing that Heathcliffe won the prize, Daisuke fell back to the ground. "Ow! Damn you, Heathcliffe!"

"Sweet… I just came here to buy some snacks, and I won a free stay at a grand casino," Heathcliffe commented. Daisuke crossed his arms.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT bring Aki to that casino! Bring me! At least I can steal the money we lose!" Daisuke yelled.

"Actually, I'm not going to take Aki. I'm taking Holden and Soren, since we deserve some brotherly bonding time," Heathcliffe explained.

"That's surprising. You always take Aki everywhere," Daisuke commented.

"I know, Daisuke, but two nights away from her isn't going to hurt. We're on the same island, so she can go to the hotel if she needs me," Heathcliffe explained. Then, a man with pink hair entered the room. Yulia froze.

"Daisuke… I remember now why this island is so important to me. My family lives here," Yulia whispered.

"Your family?" Daisuke asked as his eyes trailed to the pink-haired man, who was buying a newspaper. "Hey! Isn't that your dad?! He looks just like you."

Yulia put her hand over Daisuke's mouth.

"Shhh! Just let me take it from here," Yulia said to Daisuke before she let go of her. Daisuke turned to Heathcliffe.

"I don't know what to tell you, man. But, I have to go pack for this free trip I won. I'll see you around," Heathcliffe said before he left the store.

"Well, you're no help!" Daisuke yelled to Heathcliffe. Yulia sighed.

"Daisuke, I told you. I got this," Yulia said before she approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Papa?"

The man turned back.

"Yulia? Is that really you?" Yulia's father asked. Yulia nodded.

"I'm alive, papa. I escaped that evil Marine who kidnapped me. May I please come home?" Yulia asked her father with an air of innocene that seemed surreal to the tough Yulia.

"Of course, you can come home. In fact, you can also bring that green-haired boy who keeps making eyes at you. Is he your boyfriend?" Yulia's dad explained. Yulia blushed.

"Hell, no, Daisuke isn't my boyfriend! He's just some idiot who began following me one day!" Yulia cried. Daisuke sighed and crossed his arms.

"Typical Yulia…" Daisuke said under his breath.

* * *

"You lived HERE?! What the hell, Yulia?!" Daisuke cried as he approached a grand mansion.

"What? It's just a house," Yulia said casually.

"That's not a house, Yulia! That's a mansion! Who did you stab in order to get this mansion?!" Daisuke cried as they climbed the front steps.

"I didn't stab anybody. My parents own alcohol distilliries," Yulia explained.

"Now, Yulia, are you ready to see your mother, sister, and all of your relatives again? They're all here for a family reunion, so you have a lot of people to see," Yulia's father asked. Yulia nodded. "Perfect! Head on in!"

Yulia and Daisuke entered the grand mansion, which seemed empty.

"Where is everyone?" Daisuke asked Yulia.

"They're all in the dining room. I've gathered them there to tell them some very important news," Yulia's father explained. "Yulia, Daisuke, this news will also concern you two."

"Okay, then. Does this mean I have to marry Yulia or something?" Daisuke asked. Yulia glared at Daisuke as her father chuckled.

"Well, did you ask your parents for their consent on that matter?" Yulia's dad asked Daisuke.

"No, sir. My parents are dead," Daisuke answered.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Yulia's father said as they entered the dining room, where several other pink-haired people were waiting.

"Hey, Yulia, they all have the same hair color as you!" Daisuke pointed out.

"It's called genetics, Daisuke. I'm sure you learned about it in school," Yulia said bitterly.

"Yulia, my daughter! You're back!" A woman with long, pink hair and red lips yelled as she ran up to Yulia and hugged her. "I never thought you'd return home! I was so worried about you!"

"Hey, mom," Yulia said. "Of course, I made it back. Without those lessons in knife-throwing I received, I probably would be in jail because of ex-Marine General Pasternak."

"_Knife-throwing lessons?! From her family?! Well, Yulia is from a rich family, so she probably got those lessons to protect herself from people after their money_," Daisuke thought to himself.

"Everyone, sit, sit! Sit down, relax!" Yulia's father encouraged. The members of the Tadase family and Daisuke sat down. "Now, I bet you all know what this big news that I've been talking about is, so, here it is…"

Yulia's father cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow night, we are all going to the new Peony Pavilion Casino!"

The members of the Tadase family cheered.

"Suck it, Heathcliffe, I'm still going to go to the casino whether you like it or not!" Daisuke yelled.

"That's not why we're going, Daisuke. We're not going there to gamble and have a good time," Yulia's father explained. "We're going there to assassinate the owner of the casino. We received a tip that he or she plans to sell the bodies of any person who racks up a debt at the casino."

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren's side of the story to this arc, since they will be very important to the arc's events!**


	84. The Peony Pavilion Resort and Casino

**Author's Note**: Oh, man! Things are getting so good in this arc! Enjoy a chapter that's mainly focused on the Sarutobi boys!

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Ch. 84: "The Peony Pavilion Resort and Casino."**

Daisuke shivered. He knew that Heathcliffe and his brothers were going to the casino, but he didn't know that the Sarutobi boys were going to be in danger of being prostituted. And, there was the fact that Yulia came from a family of mafioso.

"Yulia… Can we talk in private?" Daisuke nervously asked Yulia.

"I guess…" Yulia said before Daisuke led her out of the room and outside into a hedge maze. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me? If it turns out that you want to marry me, then no thanks."

Daisuke sighed.

"You never told me you came from a mafia family, Yulia!" Daisuke yelled.

"Hey, a girl's gotta have some secrets," Yulia said with a shrug.

"Why did you keep it a secret from me?!" Daisuke cried.

"I was under a lot of stress when we met. I guess it became an afterthought to me," Yulia explained. Daisuke sighed.

"Anyway, we have to get Heathcliffe and his brothers out of that casino. They could be prostituted if they owe anything to the casino, and knowing them with their brooding good looks, there's no telling what will go down!" Daisuke explained.

"Well, you do have a point. Although, Soren told me that he and his brothers are trust fund kids, and that they have thousands of dollars in a bank account set aside for whatever they would've done if Soren became Saint Soren Sarutobi or something. They'll be fine, Daisuke. Let the boys have their fun," Yulia explained. Daisuke sighed.

"Okay, Yulia, we'll let the Sarutobi boys have their fun, but don't come crying to me if Heathcliffe, Holden, and/or Soren end up getting whored out," Daisuke said as he crossed his arms. Yulia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, if my family wants to murder the casino owner, the Sarutobi brothers won't be pimped out to random strangers," Yulia explained bitterly.

* * *

That night, the Sarutobi brothers were settled into their fancy room at the Peony Pavilion, and they were getting ready for a night of gambling.

"Bro, hurry up! Everyone's already in the casino!" Heathcliffe cried as he knocked on the bathroom door. Heathcliffe was now wearing a black, collared, short-sleeved shirt, a red tie, black skinny jeans, black, high-top sneakers, and two wristbands with silver studs on them.

"Let Soren take his time. Knowing him, he probably wants to meet some girls," Holden explained. He was now wearing a light-blue, collared, short-sleeved, dress shirt, a black tie, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a black feodora. "He must take after you, baby bro."

"After ME? Don't you have a girl you have a crush on?" Heathcliffe asked Holden. Holden sighed.

"I don't, really. That could change if I meet a cute girl tonight. Who knows?" Holden said as he scratched the back of his head. Soren then came out of the bathroom, now clad in a black-and-red, striped, long-sleeved shirt under a black blazer, dark blue skinny jeans, and black, high-top sneakers.

"Alright, I've sorted out your gambling money for tonight. I've heard nasty rumors that something bad will happen at this casino if a gambler goes into debt, so we're going to have to go easy," Soren explained as he gave Heathcliffe and Holden a hundred Beri each.

"A hundred Beri?! What the hell, Soren?!" Heathcliffe and Holden cried.

"I don't want you two to borrow money from the casino. I don't want anything to happen to us if those rumors are true," Soren explained.

"Yeah, well, this doesn't even cover dinner, drinks, and maybe even a floorshow!" Heathcliffe cried. Soren sighed.

"How about we order a whole bunch of food from room service when we get back? There's almost everything on the menu – Shrimp cocktail, expensive steak, ice cream sundaes. I'll foot the bill for whatever you guys want to eat afterwards," Soren suggested.

"Awesome! Thanks, bro!" Holden said. "Now, let's go win some money!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the Sarutobi boys were looking around the huge, beautiful casino, looking for something to play out of the many slot machines and card tables in the casino.

"See anything you boys like?" Soren asked.

"I'm not sure… I have the feeling that something good will come out of this," Holden said, putting the fact of the rumors of the casino aside. A waitress approached the three brothers with a tray filled with glasses of champagne.

"Hi there! You boys look so handsome tonight! Care for some free champagne?" The waitress asked Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren.

"Thank you. And, yes, we'd love some champagne," Soren said.

"Bro, we're not even –" Holden pointed out as the waitress gave the brothers glasses filled with champagne.

"Holden, Heathcliffe won us the opportunity to be here tonight and tomorrow, so we should take advantage of that and have tons of fun," Soren explained. The waitress giggled before kissing Soren on the cheek.

"Have a nice night, boys," The waitress said in a flirty manner before she walked away. Holden studied his champagne as if it would poison him.

"Well, let's have a toast – To how fucking awesome this night is!" Heathcliffe said.

"Cheers!" The three Sarutobis yelled as they toasted their glasses. The three then took sips of their champagne.

"Not bad…" Holden commented. "Although, it's a bit strong."

"Hey, it's your first time drinking champagne. Live a little, bro," Heathcliffe said.

"Alright," Holden said before he took a couple more sips of champagne. "Now what?"

"Whatever you want to do, bro," Soren said. "We could try our luck with roulette, we could play bingo… We could even play cards just like how we always do."

"Cards. Blackjack or –" Holden said before he noticed four slot machines in the center. A banner that said "You could be a millionare! Play on the Lucky Four Slot Machines for a chance to win one million Beri!" hung over the machines. "You know what? I think I'm going to test my luck."

Holden sat down in front of the slot machine and inserted his hundred Beri bill. With a deep breath, Holden pulled the lever, causing the reels to spin. But, when the reels stopped, they came up as cherries.

"Cherries. That's a good start," Heathcliffe commented dryly.

"Cherries. That's a good start," Holden repeated mockingly. "No, it's not a good start, Heathcliffe."

With a sigh, Holden pulled the lever down. This time, his luck was better – Two Bars and one cherry.

"That's better. Two Bars and a cherry. Too bad you blew all your money on this," Heathcliffe commented. Holden sighed.

"Baby bro, please. Holden needs a new pair of shoes," Holden whined. Heathcliffe facepalmed.

"You have enough shoes! Spin those reels right now before I do it for you! Don't come crying to me if I win the jackpot and spend it all on Aki!" Heathcliffe threated.

"I will, baby bro, I will! Watch me!" Holden cried before he pulled down the lever a third time. This time was different. The first reel stopped, and it was a seven. Then, the second reel stopped, and it was also a seven. What seemed like a few seconds later, the third and final reel stopped, and it was another seven. All hell then broke loose.

"Jackpot?!" Heathcliffe cried. "No way! You got the jackpot!"

Holden rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Holy fuck! Go get Soren, now!" Holden yelled. With a nod, Heathcliffe ran off. "The jackpot… I can't believe I won the jackpot…"

"Congradulations on your win, handsome boy."

Before Holden could turn around to see who was talking to him, he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see what happened to the Sarutobi boys.**


	85. To the Highest Bidder

**Author's Note**: Well, here's the next chapter already. There was a ton of things I wanted in this chapter, so I decided to go ahead and write it, because why not? I love this arc. XD

Also, we are FIFTEEN chapters away from the 100th chapter. How shall I celebrate when we get to the 100th chapter?

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual harassment and mentions of prostitution. Proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda owns One Piece. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 85: "To the Highest Bidder."**

When Holden awoke, he was staring up at a white ceiling, and his head was hurting.

"Holden, what's going on?"

Holden looked around, and he saw that he was in a large, green-and-white room with various other people sitting in chairs in a single row. Holden was sitting to the left of Soren, with Heathcliffe sitting on the other side of Soren.

"I don't know, but stay calm. I'm sure everyone else in this room was knocked out like us," Soren explained. A woman sitting a few seats down from Soren then broke down.

"They're coming for all of us! They're coming for us because we managed to win! Nobody wins anything at this casino!" The woman sobbed. Heathcliffe reached out to Holden and held his hand.

"Holden, I'm scared," Heathcliffe whispered.

"Baby bro, don't be scared. Soren and I are here, so we're not going to let anything happen to us," Holden told Heathcliffe. But, the door out of the room opened, and a familiar, yet evil, face walked in. Heathcliffe's grip on Holden tightened.

"I have every reason to be scared now, Holden. We have to get out of here," Heathcliffe whispered, almost crying. Holden slowly turned his head, only to end up face-to-face with none other than Shenhua Jiang, the Dragon Lady.

"Shit…" Holden said under his breath. The Dragon Lady cleared her throat.

"You're all wondering why you're here. Well, I'm going to put it bluntly – All of you have won the most money in this casino's opening night. However, you aren't getting your money. You will be paying the Peony Pavilion Resort and Casino back… With your own bodies," The Dragon Lady explained. Several of the people in the room gasped. "Tomorrow night at seven, I will be auctioning all of you off to the highest bidders who want your bodies. If you don't pay with your body, you'll pay with your life."

Several people in the room – including Heathcliffe – screamed. The Dragon Lady approached Soren.

"You. Take off your shirt and your blazer," The Dragon Lady demanded. With no word, Soren took off his blazer and his shirt, leaving him shirtless in front of several strangers as the Dragon Lady inspected him.

"Holden…" Heathcliffe whispered.

"We have to do something about this later," Holden whispered back as Soren sat down, pale as a sheet. Holden sighed as he turned his attention to the Dragon Lady, who was inspecting a shaking, sobbing woman who was around Soren's age. "My God…"

The Dragon Lady turned to Holden.

"You. Come with me," The Dragon Lady demanded. With a sigh, Holden got up and turned to his brothers.

"Be careful," Heathcliffe mouthed. Holden nodded and followed the Dragon Lady out of the room and down the hall. They walked for a minute in silence, before the Dragon Lady let Holden inside of what appeared to be a penthouse.

"Sit," The Dragon Lady commanded. With a nod, Holden sat down on the couch across from the one the Dragon Lady sat on. "Now, tell me your name."

Holden gulped.

"My… My name is Holden. Holden Sarutobi," Holden answered nervously.

"Holden… What a fitting name for such a handsome boy," The Dragon Lady remarked. "Now, Holden, a little bird has told me that you won the one million Beri jackpot on the slots, correct?"

"Yes, I did," Holden answered. The Dragon Lady got up and walked over to Holden.

"I intend to make you and your brothers my top prostitutes. You three look out for each other, have great amounts of luck, and, most of all, you three are very sexy," The Dragon Lady explained. Holden felt his face turn red and his eyes fill with tears.

"Please… Stop this. All I did was play the slots. I shouldn't have to prostitute myself because of this," Holden pleaded.

"You're so cute when you plead," The Dragon Lady said before she kissed Holden on the lips. "You are free to go back to your room. Tomorrow at five, we will collect you and your brothers and get you ready for the auction tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Holden said before he made a run for it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Holden managed to arrive back in the hotel room. Upon arrival in his room, Holden turned on the shower, took off his clothes, and stepped into the shower.

"_Filthy! I feel so filthy! Why do I need to sell myself and my brothers because we gambled?! This isn't fair! We were supposed to win, not lose_!" Holden thought to himself as he scrubbed his hair and skin raw. A few minutes later, Holden stepped put of the shower, dried himself off, and put on a pair of tight, black sweatpants. As soon as Holden entered the bedroom, Heathcliffe and Soren walked in.

"What happened?" Heathcliffe and Holden asked at the same time.

"You go first," Holden said. Heathcliffe sighed.

"Nothing much. The Dragon Lady looked me over and flirted with me. I felt awful," Heathcliffe explained. "And you?"

Holden sighed.

"She wants to make us the top prostitutes of this auction tomorrow night because of how I won at the slots. Then… Then she kissed me," Holden said before he fell back onto the bed and cried. "I feel so filthy right now."

With a sigh, Heathcliffe took off his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers. Heathcliffe then lied down next to Holden.

"Holden, don't cry. My brother never cries," Heathcliffe said. Soren sat down on the bed next to Holden.

"Oh, man… This has really taken a toll on you, Holden. I rarely see you cry this hard," Soren commented as he rubbed Holden's back. "I'll tell you what – I need to go take a shower right now, because I feel dirty too. How about we order milk and cookies from room service afterwards?"

"Yeah, why don't we?" Heathcliffe said in agreement.

"I suppose," Holden said through his tears. Soren smiled.

"I'll see you two in a few minutes. Please don't cry, Holden," Soren said before he hugged his little brothers and went into the bathroom. The room was silent, save for the water running in the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" Heathcliffe asked.

"Not really. When you know you will have to whore yourself out to pay off a casino, there is no way you can feel better," Holden explained. Heathcliffe sighed again.

"Want me to massage you back and shoulders like how Soren does whenever one of us is sick or upset?" Heathcliffe suggested. Holden shook his head.

"I don't want to have sex almost every night so I can pay off some non-existent debt," Holden said sadly. Heathcliffe ruffled Holden's damp hair.

"We'll think of something to escape," Heathcliffe said. "Besides, we're prepared."

Heathcliffe got up and walked over to the other side of the bedroom.

"Prepared?" Holden asked as Heathcliffe got out a suitcase. Heathcliffe then opened the suitcase, revealing Soren's double-bladed, halbred axe, Heathcliffe's scythe, and Holden's guns. Holden whistled. "Wow… Thanks for packing our weapons, baby bro."

"No problem," Heathcliffe said as he sat back down next to Holden.

"One question, though… Is Isabella here?" Holden asked cautiously.

"Isabella? Gave her the night off. I don't think she'd want to hang out with her three grandsons who are either showering or hanging out with no shirts on," Heathcliffe explained. Holden gave Heathcliffe a small chuckle.

"She can't handle three brothers without any shirts," Holden said before he laughed. Heathcliffe smiled.

"See? You're feeling better already, despite our sordid circumstances," Heathcliffe said. Holden gave Heathcliffe a small smile.

"Thank you, baby bro. You and Soren are the best brothers I could ever ask for," Holden said. Heathcliffe grinned.

"Come here, you!" Heathcliffe said as he pulled Holden in for a bear hug.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren don suits AND if you want to see Yulia and Daisuke save the day.**


	86. An Empire of Peonies and Prostitutes

**Author's Note**: I promise that next chapter, things will get exciting. As in, the Sarutobi boys wear suits, Yulia and Daisuke get cool gifts from Yulia's father, and other stuff. For now, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I only own the Capricorn Pirates.**

* * *

**Ch. 86: "An Empire of Peonies and Prostitutes."**

"Holden, Heathcliffe, time to wake up!"

"_No… I don't want to wake up and face the world. There is no way in Hell that I will wake up as a teenager and go to sleep as a prostitute_," Holden thought to himself as he willed his eyes to stay shut. He could hear Soren dial something on the DenDen Mushi.

"Hello, room service? Could you please bring up some bacon, some fried eggs, three stacks of pancakes, some sausages, some hashbrowns, some toast, and some fruit? Yeah. And, as for beverages, could you bring up some coffee, milk, and orange juice? I'm in room 522. Thank you."

Holden opened his eyes. Soren was standing above the bed and Heathcliffe – who was still sleeping – had his arm around Holden's bare chest.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Soren greeted Holden. "Looks like your baby brother is looking out for you."

"Mmm… What did you say, Soren?" Heathcliffe said as he awoke. "What's for breakfast?"

"Lots of things – Bacon, eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, pancakes, toast, and fruit," Soren explained.

"Sweet. Bacon," Holden said. The Sarutobi brothers laughed as someone knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is here!" Soren said before he went to go get the breakfast. Holden turned to Heathcliffe.

"So, what do you want to do today before… You know, we have to sell our bodies?" Holden asked Heathcliffe.

"I want to go swimming! The pool looks so huge!" Heathcliffe said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's ask Soren when he gets back," Heathcliffe explained as Soren carried a tray filled with breakfast food in.

"Ask me what?" Soren asked. Heathcliffe and Holden looked to each other.

"Can we go swimming after breakfast?"

* * *

"Oh, man! That was so much fun!" Heathcliffe said as he and his brothers returned to their room after a long day of swimming.

"I just wish we could keep swimming and not have to pimp ourselves out," Soren said sadly. Holden sighed.

"I know, but what can you do?" Holden asked his brothers. Somebody then knocked on the door. "I'll get it."

Holden answered the door to the waitress who flirted with Soren the night before.

"Are Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi in this room?" The waitress asked.

"That's us," Holden said.

"Come with me. Ms. Jiang wants you to clean up for the auction tonight," The waitress said. Holden turned to Heathcliffe and Soren.

"Come on, guys!" Holden yelled. Heathcliffe and Soren sighed.

"Here we go…" Soren said under his breath. As soon as the three Sarutobis stepped into the hall, the waitress gasped.

"It's you guys… The handsome brothers I met last night. What… What did you three do to get yourselves into this mess?" The waitress asked. Holden sighed.

"I won a jackpot, and now we have to whore ourselves out," Holden explained. The four then went into the elevator in silence.

"So… Nice hair," Soren said, noting the waitress' short, pink hair.

"Oh, this? It used to be blonde. I cut and dyed it so Ms. Jiang wouldn't prostitute me. I got my wish, but now I have to work here for many years," The waitress explained.

"That must suck big time. You outwitted the Dragon Lady, yet she still wants you under her thumb," Heathcliffe said as he pressed the button for the floor they were going to go to.

"It does. I wish there was a way to get out of here," The waitress explained. The Sarutobi boys grew silent.

"What's your name?" Soren asked the waitress as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Teru. My name's Teru," The waitress answered as the four got out of the elevator and entered a long hallway.

"Teru, do you mind if we make a couple of phone calls before we get ready for this auction?" Soren asked the pink-haired waitress.

"Go ahead. Ms. Jiang expects you three to be in the showers by now, but I'm sure she won't mind if you make a quick phone call or two. I heard from a little bird that you three will be the top prostitutes tonight, so she's probably giving you specal treatment," Teru explained.

"Don't call us prostitutes – Call us your heroes," Heathcliffe requested.

* * *

Back on the Hyperion, Yuki-Rin gathered the rest of the Capricorns for a meeting.

"Where are Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Isabella asked Yuki-Rin.

"That is why I gathered all of us here. Heathcliffe just called, and he and his brothers are in a lot of trouble. Right now, they're at the casino they won that free stay to, and the owner of the casino is going to prostitute the Sarutobi boys all because Holden won a bunch of money at the casino," Yuki-Rin explained. "Because of the severity of the situation, I am going to send three of you to the Peony Pavilion Casino to rescue Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren. Yulia called, and she said that her family and Daisuke were also going there to assassinate the casino owner, so we may have a vanguard with them."

"Yuki-Rin, I'll go. Let me rescue Sarutobi-kun," Aki said. Yuki-Rin's face darkened.

"Actually, Aki, I don't want to send you," Yuki-Rin explained.

"And why not?! Don't say it's because I'm beautiful and I could be raped!" Aki argued. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Actually, Aki, that's not why I want to send you. You see… The Dragon Lady is running the casino," Yuki-Rin explained. Aki turned as pale as a ghost.

"You… You mean… The woman who was responsible for my near-rape?" Aki choked out.

"Yes, that's her," Yuki-Rin said. Aki screamed.

"No! We have to get Sarutobi-kun and his brothers out of there! If we don't, Sarutobi-kun is going to end up lonely and depressed! Please, Yuki-Rin, you have to save them!" Aki screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Enlai banged his fists on the table.

"That bitch! I thought Aki murdered her when we got Mai-Yee back! That bitch needs to get what she deserves, and she'd better get it tonight!" Enlai yelled. "Yuki-Rin, if it's no trouble, I'd like to go. I have a score to settle with the Dragon Lady."

"You can go, Enlai," Yuki-Rin said before she turned back to her crew. "Now, I think the best way to rescue Heathcliffe and his brothers is to have two others – one male and one female – to go and pose as a wealthy couple who are willing to buy the Sarutobis. Then, they'll bring them back to the ship, and we'll leave tomorrow after Daisuke and Yulia get back."

"I'll play the husband in this. I have the clothes and the money to pass off for a wealthy man," Wolfgang explained as he motioned to his outfit, which consisted of a white, collared shirt, a black tie, a black sweater, black jeans, and black shoes.

"You're already wealthy, so you're role is essentially redundant," Enlai pointed out. Wolfgang facepalmed.

"Why are you involved in the plan?!" Wolfgang asked Enlai.

"I told you that I had a score to settle with the Dragon Lady, Shitty Katsuragi. Remember my sick sister, Mai-Yee? Yeah, the Dragon Lady kidnapped her once," Enlai explained.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin, who else are we sending to the casino?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin, who pondered this for a long moment.

"I know who we can send. It may surprise you, but she can lie through her teeth can get the Sarutobi boys back."

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you FINALLY want to see Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren dress up.**


	87. A Wilted Flower for the Boys

**Author's Note**: Alright, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for! Action! Drama! Romance? Yes, romance is in this chapter. You'll see it.

**Disclaimer: I only own the Capricorn Pirates and other OCs I made.**

* * *

**Ch. 87: "A Wilting Flower For the Boys."**

That night, the Tadase mafiya family was getting ready to go to the casino to assassinate the Dragon Lady.

"Ugh… Yulia, I feel out of place," Daisuke said. All around him, the members of the mafia family either wore fancy dresses or suits, but Daisuke was wearing a forest green T-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots while Yulia wore a black tank top, a black, leather miniskirt, and black, high-heeled boots.

"This is how my family dresses when they perform an assassin job at a fancy place, Daisuke. If you're going to marry into the family, you'd better get used to it," Yulia expained. Yulia's father approached the two with two boxes.

"I got you two some gifts. I hope you like them," Yulia's father explained. Yulia turned to Daisuke.

"You first," Yulia said. Daisuke opened his box, and inside was a black vest with knives in it.

"Woah! No way! I can't even find these vests anywhere!" Daisuke said as he put on the vest. "Thanks, Mr. Tadase! For the head of a mafia, you're way cool!"

"I'm glad you like it. I tried to find something you'd like based on our first meeting," Yulia's father explained. "Now, Yulia, open your present. We don't have all night to do this assassination job."

Yulia opened the box, and she saw black fabric neatly folded up. Yulia pulled the fabric out of the box, which turned out to be a long, black, velvet coat with black fur at the ends of the sleeves.

"Father… You shouldn't have," Yulia said in awe.

"I had to. It's for a daughter who was kidnapped and forced to kill who made her way home. Try it on for your old father," Yulia's father explained. Yulia slipped on the coat, and looked in the mirror.

"It's… It's beautiful. Thank you, father," Yulia said as she held back tears of happiness.

"Yulia, are you… Crying?" Daisuke asked Yulia, who laughed.

"Hell no, I'm not, you idiot!" Yulia said through her tears and her laughter.

* * *

Over at the Peony Pavilion Resort and Casino, things were a bit more tense. Currently, Holden was seated in a dressing room with Teru, who was trimming his just-washed and conditioned hair.

"So, Holden, tell me about yourself and your brothers. Cute boys like you must lead interesting lives," Teru said.

"Well, we're musicians. I play bass guitar, Heathcliffe plays electric guitar, and Soren plays drums. We're trying to become a successful punk rock band, so if you see a band called 'The Sarutobi Siblings' pop up in the future, that's us," Holden explained. Teru giggled.

"Even though we just met, I really like you guys. Soren's really cute," Teru explained as she finished trimming Holden's hair. "All done. Now, you should get dressed in the outfit Ms. Jiang layed out for you."

"Where is it?" Holden asked as he got up from Teru's chair.

"Right here. Please change in front of that screen," Teru explained as she pointed to a screen behind you.

"Why?" Holden asked as he took off the robe he was wearing, leaving him in only his boxers. "It wasn't like I was going to strip for you or anything."

Teru laughed.

"Do you and your brothers do this a lot?" Teru asked Holden as she handed him a black bag containting his clothes.

"We don't. Heathcliffe actually has a girlfriend, and I don't want her to cheat on my baby brother," Holden explained. "Now, close your eyes."

Teru closed her eyes, looking at darkness for about a minute or two.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Teru opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. Holden was now wearing a black tuxedo with a dark blue, dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes.

"Oh, my… Holden, you look so handsome! You've gotta look in the mirror!" Teru said.

"I should? Okay, I will," Holden said before he turned to the mirror. Holden sttod there for a few minutes, unsure of what to make of what the Dragon Lady was about to do to him. But, netherless, Holden still felt that he looked very handsome. "Hey there, handsome me."

Holden winked at his reflection. Teru laughed.

"Ready?" Teru asked Holden, who sighed.

"I guess," Holden said as Teru led him to a backstage area, where many formally-dressed, soon-to-be prostitutes were hanging out.

"Holden!"

Soren and Heathcliffe ran up to Holden. Like Holden, they were both wearing tuxedos, but both of their shirts were white, and Heathcliffe's tie was black while Soren's tie was yellow.

"Hi, Soren!" Teru yelled with a giggle. Soren smiled.

"I wish you could buy me so I wouldn't suffer," Soren said dreamily. Heathcliffe and Holden sweatdropped.

"What?!" Heathcliffe and Holden cried. Soren sighed.

"Look, Teru could be the one for me. I bought her a boat ticket for the next island so she could get away from the Dragon Lady. I also trusted her with our stuff, so she's going to drop it off at the Hyperion before she boards her ship," Soren explained. Panic then arose in the room.

"It's starting! The auction is starting!"

Many of the gamblers – save for the Sarutobi brothers – screamed, with a couple of them fainting. Soren turned to Teru and gave her a kiss.

"Good-bye, Teru. Keep in touch," Soren told Teru.

"I'll see you again, right?" Teru asked Soren, who smiled.

"You will. I'll try to get an Eternal Pose to where you're going so I can see you," Soren answered.

"Good-bye, Soren. I love you," Teru said. Soren kissed Teru.

"Love you too, babe. I'll see you soon," Soren said before Teru ran off. Soren sighed.

"Our next whore up for auction is a seventeen-year old male! Despite his young age, he is quite sexy and loving! Give it up for Holden Sarutobi!"

Holden tensed up.

"Go," Soren whispered. Holden turned back and hugged his brothers. During the hug, Soren slipped Holden's guns into Holden's pockets.

"See you soon," Holden said to Heathcliffe and Soren before he took the stage. The screams of a girl being taken away from either her boyfriend or a relative of hers drowned out the sounds of the audience.

"So, Holden, how are –" The Dragon Lady asked before a knife landed in her shoulder. Everyone in the theater went silent.

"Everybody who's being prostituted, run for your lives! We've got people who will take it from here!"

Holden's eyes widened when he heard the voice.

"Enlai?" Holden asked himself as he ran into the audience. "Enlai, where are you?! We need to get everyone out of here!"

Holden then noticed a familiar face across from him. She wore a black, strapless dress, white opera gloves, black stockings, and black high-heels alongside her signature glasses and ponytail.

"_Hana? What's she doing here_?" Holden thought to himself. "Hana?! Hana, it's me! Holden!"

Hana turned her eyes to Holden. Time seemed to slow down as the two ran to each other. Right when they were face-to-face each other, time seemed to stop as the two teenagers grabbed their hands.

"Hey, there. You… You look great," Holden stuttered out. A light, almost unnoticeable blush crept onto Hana's face.

"Thanks. You look great, too." Was all Hana could say. The two grew silent.

"So, now what?" Holden asked.

"We have to get you out of here. Where are your brothers?" Hana asked Holden.

"They're backstage. That is, if the Dragon Lady didn't get to them in the chaos after she was stabbed," Holden explained.

"That's because I was too busy trying to get to you."

* * *

**Ending Note: **I had my iTunes playing while writing this chapter, and it provided me with some fitting music.

Song that played when Teru and Holden were talking - _Secrets _by One Republic

Song that played when Teru and Soren said good-bye to each other - _Sigh no More _by Mumford and Sons

Song that played when Holden took the stage for the auction - _Suspicious Character _by The Blood Arm (It has lyrics that go "I like all the girls and all the girls like me")

Songs that played when Holden and Hana had their moment together - _Homecoming _by Hey Monday and _You're so Damn Hot _by OK Go (No seriously. The second song played when I wrote that scene)

Current song playing - _Black Friday Rule_ by Flogging Molly

Yeah... Those songs should be the soundtrack to this arc.

**Review if you want Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren to get back to the Hyperion safe!**


	88. Save my Brothers

**Author's Note**: It's sad to say this, but this is the end of the **Hell Casino/Mafiya Arc** and the saga of the same name. The **Water Seven Saga **will start next chapter with the **Fractured Fairy Tales Arc**. Expect tons of fairy tales to show up, and not the ones by Hiro Mashima.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. At least I may own One Piece: Pirate Warriors.**

* * *

**Ch. 88: "Save my Brothers."**

The Dragon Lady approached Holden and Hana.

"What do you want with me?!" Holden asked the Dragon Lady.

"I want you. You will be the perfect addition to the New Golden Lotus, where you will be rewarded handsomely for doing some – ahem – favors for me there. Even though you will be paid large sums of money, you will never see your brothers again," The Dragon Lady explained.

"No! You can't separate me from Heathcliffe and Soren! They're my brothers, and they're the best brothers that you could ever ask for! I already know how it feels to be torn apart from them for a long period of time, and it's fucking painful! You can't do that to me again, you bitch!" Holden yelled. The Dragon Lady smirked.

"Back off, Holden. You don't want to rile her up," Hana warned Holden.

"Then how about I take the girl? She's bookish, but elegant when the occasion calls for it. I'm sure her clients will love it," The Dragon Lady explained. Hana gasped.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Hana, either! She's a girl who doesn't deserve to lose her dignity several times over in exchange for wealth and elegance! Hana's just a girl who wants to draw maps of all the places she's been to, read fantastic stories, and hang out with her friends! Touch her, and I will fucking kill you!" Holden shouted. All attention turned to Holden, Hana, and the Dragon Lady.

"The boy with the partially-blue hair is right! This woman is a monster!"

"Somebody get her! She took my daughter, and now she wants to take these two teenagers!"

Hana turned around.

"Holden, we're getting out of here. I don't feel safe here," Hana said. But, Holden grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go, Hana. I need to find my brothers. I'll protect you," Holden said, his voice cracking. Hana grabbed Holden's hand.

"Right, let's go," Hana said. But, the Dragon Lady tripped Holden, causing him to land on top of Hana. "Okay, that didn't work out."

Holden looked up, where the Dragon Lady was standing over him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it," The Dragon Lady asked Holden and Hana.

"Do what?" Holden asked.

"You know what. Because you two refuse to go to any of my brothels, you will lose your virginities to each other right here and right now," The Dragon Lady explained. Holden turned white.

"No… I won't do it! This is outright sadism! I will not listen to you!" Holden screamed as he got up.

"Holden!"

Holden turned around, and he saw Soren and Heathcliffe running toward him.

"Run!" Holden yelled to his brothers.

"Where?!" Heathcliffe asked.

"Come with us. We'll take you outside until Yulia, Daisuke, Hana, and Holden get out of here," Wolfgang explained before the four walked away. The room grew silent.

"Now, then, time to ship this girl off to the New Golden Lotus," The Dragon Lady said before Hana kicked the Dragon Lady down to the ground.

"You bitch! You really do live up to your name of 'Dragon Lady'! I hope you rot in Impel down!" Hana said before she stepped on the Dragon Lady's back. Hana then took off one of her heels and stabbed the heel into the Dragon Lady's eye. "They say 'an eye for an eye'. I believe that phrase is fitting for tonight."

Yulia approached the three, with her knife unsheathed.

"Looks like we've got this assassination in the bag," Yulia commented. Hana took off her other heel and ushered Holden outside of the casino, where his brothers, Wolfgang, and Enlai were waiting.

"We did it," Hana said, out of breath. Heathcliffe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over," Heathcliffe said. Holden then began to sniff. "Holden, what's wrong?"

Holden turned to Hana and gave him one of the hugest hugs he ever gave.

"Thank you, Hana. You saved me. You saved my brothers. I really owe you…" Holden said through his tears. Hana hugged him back.

"Holden, shh… Shh… It's okay to cry. You and your brothers had a really tough couple of days. Let it all out," Hana said.

"Hana, we owe you, too. Thank you for saving us from what could've been a miserable life," Soren explained before he and Heathcliffe hugged Hana and Holden.

"We're back!"

Yulia and Daisuke approached the group.

"What happened?" Holden asked as he broke the group hug.

"It's chaos in there. My father told us to go if we don't want something to happen to us," Yulia explained.

"But, we've seen worse," Daisuke said. Wolfgang turned to everyone.

"Now then, let's go back to the Hyperion. We leave the island tomorrow, and I heard that Soren wants to see somebody," Wolfgang said.

* * *

"We're back," Holden announced as he boarded the Hyperion with Heathcliffe, Soren, Hana, Yulia, Daisuke, Wolfgang, and Enlai.

"There you guys are! We were worried about you!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

"Did you bring the Dragon Lady to justice?" Aria asked Hana.

"Not yet. We're gonna leave that to Yulia's family," Hana explained. Gareth whistled.

"Looks like you joined the mafia," Gareth noted. Holden laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a long story…" Holden said.

"Sarutobi-kun! You're okay!"

Aki ran into the room and hugged Heathcliffe.

"Aki! There you are!" Heathcliffe said as he hugged Aki back and gave her a kiss.

"You look dashing, Sarutobi-kun. Is there something you're not telling me?" Aki said flirtily. Heathcliffe shuddered.

"The Dragon Lady made us dress up and sell ourselves. Thank God, she's getting what she deserves," Heathcliffe said.

"Well, then, who wants some hot chocolate? It's been a long adventure, so why don't we all relax a bit?" Enlai suggested.

"Why not?" Hana said.

"I'm down for that," Heathcliffe said as he removed his blazer and loosened his tie. Holden turned to Hana.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Holden asked.

"Sure," Hana said before the two walked onto the decks of the Hyperion.

"So, Hana, what do I owe you? It can be anything you want, except if it has to do with sex," Holden asked Hana, who thought this over for a few minutes.

"I'd like to… Just spend more time with you. Tonight, when I saved you, I learned that you're really sweet and headstrong, like me. I'd… I'd really love to try and make our friendship better, maybe even take it to another level," Hana explained.

"Another level already? Don't push it too soon, or we'll be in a world of hurt," Holden said.

"I won't," Hana said with a shiver. Holden took off his blazer and handed it to Hana.

"Take it. You're cold," Holden said.

"Thanks," Hana said as she put Holden's blazer on.

"No problem. Now, let's go inside."

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see more Soren x Teru moments, since Teru will return for the next arc!**


	89. My Dear Teru

**Author's Note**: I had to finish this chapter tonight, since I use my weekends to work on **One Piece: The Mockingjay Pirates**. If you haven't read that fic and if you love _The Hunger Games_, go read it! The Capricorns will be in it eventually!

In the meantime, let's begin the chapter.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda, Toei Animation, and Funimation Entertainment. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 89: "My Dear Teru."**

A couple of days later, Hana was drawing one of her many maps, when Holden entered her room.

"What'cha doing?" Holden asked.

"Drawing," Hana answered.

"Drawing what?" Holden asked.

"Maps."

"Interesting," Holden said as he sat down on Hana's bed. "What's the name of the island we're going to dock at? You know, the one where Soren's girlfriend lives."

"They don't have a name for it, really. They just call it 'The Hinterlands'," Hana explained as she rolled up her map.

"The Hinterlands… Sounds like his girlfriend lives in quite the place," Holden commented. "But, anyway, thank you for getting an Eternal Pose for this island. Soren's really excited to see Teru."

"Holden, Heathcliffe, can one of you help me?! I don't have anything to wear!"

"I'll be right back," Holden told Hana before he ran back to his room, where Soren was standing. He was now wearing a white, long-sleeved, collared shirt, a black tie, a black vest, purple skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"Be honest – Do I look okay?" Soren askeed Holden, who sighed.

"You look fine. Teru will love that outfit," Holden explained as Heathcliffe entered the room.

"What is it?" Heathcliffe asked.

"Baby bro, do I look fine?" Soren asked Heathcliffe, who sighed. "Don't give me that! I bet you stress out this much whenever you go on a date with Aki!"

"Soren, you look nice. Just relax. You've got a good few days with Teru, so you shouldn't have to worry about that," Heathcliffe explained.

"Good. I washed and conditioned my hair twice, spent fifteen minutes trying to find an outfit to wear, and combed my hair for about ten minutes. Of course, I should look nice," Soren explained as he pulled on a pair of fishnet gloves.

"So, when do we get to see Teru?" Heathcliffe asked Soren as he handed him a suitcase.

"Tonight. You can bring Aki if you want," Soren answered.

"Can I bring Hana?" Holden asked Soren.

"Sure," Soren answered before he looked at the clock. "Woah! Where did the time go? Time for me to go!"

"You aren't leaving for another half-hour," Holden pointed out.

"I know, but I want to get Teru a present," Soren said with a sigh as he hugged his younger brothers. "I'll see you guys tonight."

* * *

A half-hour later, Soren was walking down the streets of the Hinterlands with his suitcase in one hand and a white rabbit inside of a cage in his other hand.

"You're so cute. Yes, you are. Yes, you are," Soren cooed to the rabbit before he turned serious. "Now, help me find Teru. She told me that she lives at Azarael's Magic Shop."

The rabbit tilted its head. Soren looked up, and he saw a sign that said "Azarael's Magic Shop". Soren smiled.

"You know what? You're pretty cool, for a bunny rabbit," Soren said before he entered the shop, which was filled with potions, tarot cards, books, and other weird items. A brown-haired, slightly tanned boy around Soren's age entered the room. Soren's grip on the rabbit's cage and the suitcase tightened when he saw a tattoo of some runes on the boy's neck, which was barely covered by his black cloak.

"Welcome to my shop. My name is Azarael. How can I help you?" Azarael asked Soren.

"I-I'm here for Teru. My name's Soren, and I'm her boyfriend," Soren explained. Azarael smiled.

"My sister wouldn't stop talking about you these past few days. How about I'll bring your stuff upstairs?" Azarael suggested. "By the way, cute bunny. Is it yours?"

"It's Teru's," Soren said as he gave Azarael his suitcase.

"I hope you enjoy your magical stay with us," Azarael said before he took Soren's suitcase into a back hall.

"Soren! You're here!"

Teru ran up to Soren, who hugged her.

"Hey, there," Soren said as he kissed Teru. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" Teru said. Soren stepped back to take a look at her. Instead of her waitress outfit the Dragon Lady made her wear, Teru was now wearing a white, short-sleeved, collared shirt under a black corset, a long, purple skirt, and black, high-heeled, combat boots.

"You look wonderful! I love your outfit!" Soren said.

"Thank you! I can see why, since your outfit looks like mine!" Teru said with a giggle. Soren looked down at his outfit.

"How cute. We match," Soren said sarcastically. "Anyway, I got you a present."

Soren held up the bunny.

"Awww! What a cute bunny! What's his name?!" Teru asked Soren.

"It doesn't have a name yet. Why don't you name it?" Soren suggested. Teru thought about this for a moment.

"How about 'Idris'?" Teru suggested.

"That's a good name. Where did you get it?" Soren asked Teru.

"Idris is the name of one of our princesses here in the Hinterlands. Princess Idris and Princess Regan run our island," Teru explained.

"Well, I hope Idris is a good princess," Soren said.

"She is. Regan… Not so much," Teru explained.

"Why?" Soren asked. Teru bit her lip.

"Because of her… I almost had to sell myself under orders of the Dragon Lady," Teru explained. Soren wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry. If you don't want to talk about it now, we don't have to. I'm here for a few more days, so if you want to talk about what happened back at the casino, we can talk," Soren explained.

"Well, at least two good things came out of it – I met you, and I changed my hair color from blonde to pink," Teru explained.

"Did you not like having blonde hair?" Soren asked Teru.

"I never did. It was too long and too girly," Teru explained.

"Do you like my hair even if it's blonde?" Soren asked Teru as the two sat down.

"I do," Teru said with a smile. "Your hair is so thick and soft. It reminds me of a lot of good things in this world – The sun, freshly-baked cornbread, a warm fire on a rainy night, healing potions… And, of course, you."

With a smile, Soren kissed Teru.

"I love you, Teru. If it wasn't for you, I would be selling myself right now," Soren said.

"I love you too, Soren. You're a wonderful guy," Teru said. "And… There's something I want to ask you… Are you a pirate?"

"Yes," Soren said. Teru got on her knee and pulled out a silver ring with a sapphire gemstone.

"Will you… Marry me before you leave with your crew?" Teru asked Soren.

"Marriage? Teru, we just met. Aren't you rushing things?" Soren asked Teru.

"I'm not. We're just going to have a small wedding with our siblings as the guests. When the time comes, we will have a larger wedding that will seem like a fairy tale," Teru explained. Soren smiled as he put on the ring under his glove.

"Of course, I'll marry you," Soren said as he wiped away a tear. "Goddamnit! I'm so happy right now, Teru! We're going to be married, and we're going to have a family someday! We're going to make a great family!"

"Oh, Soren!" Teru said before the two hugged.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yes, I got the name "Idris" from Doctor Who. XD

**Review if you want to see Soren and Teru's wedding!**


	90. The Wedding of Soren Sarutobi

**Author's Note**: I know I usually spend Saturdays updating **One Piece: The Mockingjay Pirates **and watching Doctor Who, bu I already updated that fic and no new episodes of Doctor Who are coming out until Christmas. As for this chapter of **One Piece: Parallel Works**, I just had to write Soren and Teru's wedding, and I ended up writing two chapters of this fic last night (most of the last chapter and this chapter).

Also, we are exactly ten chapters away from this fanfic's 100th chapter. Honestly, I can't believe we're reaching 100 chapters of this fic. How should I celebrate this huge milestone?

**Disclaimer: I only own the Capricorn Pirates.**

* * *

**Ch. 90: "The Wedding of Soren Sarutobi."**

That night, Soren was pacing on the sidewalk outside of the magic shop, waiting for his brothers.

"Hey."

Heathcliffe, Holden, Aki, and Hana approached Soren.

"I need to talk to you guys in private," Soren told the four.

"Alright…" Heathcliffe said as Soren led them into a nearby alley. Soren sighed.

"Do you promise not to tell any of the Capricorns this? I don't want Yuki-Rin blowing this way out of proportion," Soren asked the four.

"We won't, Soren. Your secret is safe with us," Hana answered. Soren sighed again.

"In a few minutes… I'm going to get married. To Teru," Soren explained. His nakama grew silent. "Are you guys… Disappointed?"

"No, we're not. In fact, I'm happy for you, bro! You've finally found somebody to love after all this time!" Heathcliffe said.

"After all this time? Aww, shucks, guys!" Soren said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you've always talked about meeting a cute girl, and you met one. Congrats!" Holden said as he patted Soren on the shoulder. "And, it's to the cute girl we met at the casino!"

"Well, shall we go?" Soren asked everyone.

"Sure, let's go!" Aki said.

* * *

At a church down the street, Aki, Heathcliffe, Holden, and Hana were sitting down as Soren took his place at the altar.

"You're officiating the ceremony?" Soren asked Azarael.

"I work on the side as an ordained high priest of the island. I mainly exorcise demons and evil fey, but I do a few weddings and funerals on the side," Azarael explained.

"Exorcisms?" Soren wondered out loud.

"Yeah… Our island has a lot of supernatural stuff, if you're into that," Azarael explained.

"I acutally like that kind of stuff. I wouldn't mind raising my future family here if I'm not touring with my band," Soren explained.

"A band?" Azarael asked.

"Yep. A punk rock band. My brothers play guitars, and I play drums. We're called 'The Sarutobi Siblings', and I hope we get famous soon," Soren explained.

"I was in a punk band once. We were called 'Jack and the Beanstalk Vs. Jill'. I played the keyboard. We had to break up the band when Princess Regan matched us with our jobs and my friends' wives," Azarael explained.

"How come you're not married?" Soren asked Azarael.

"Princess Regan hasn't assigned me a wife. I don't mind this, since you can't escape the fate Princess Regan gives you," Azarael explained. Then, the organ player began to play the wedding march. "Ready, brother-in-law?"

"Ready," Soren said with a thumbs-up. Teru arrived at the altar a few moments later. Azarael cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to unite two lovers of the Hinterlands – One of which, is my own sister. She fell in love with this boy while she was at the job Princess Regan assigned to her. After they found out the unfortunate implications of her job, they rebelled and escaped. Unfortunately, Princess Regan arranges all of the marriages and the jobs of the residents of the Hinterlands, so this love may not last. However, since Teru hasn't attended her arranged marriage ceremony yet, this love shall blossom for a little while longer," Azarael explained. "Do you, Soren Sarutobi, take my sister, Teru, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. I really owe Teru, since she was the one who saved me from certain prostitution. All of my teenage life, I've kinda had an interest in cute girls, because I was looking for the one to spend the rest of my life with. However, I did not know that a cute, pink-haired waitress working at a casino would come and save me – And eventually love me. Teru, even though I'm a pirate who will be gone for a long time, I will always love you. You're so loving and kind. I… I'm lucky that I've fallen for you," Soren said before he put on his wedding ring.

"And, do you, Teru, take Soren Sarutobi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Azarael asked Teru.

"I do. Like Soren, I was about to be prostituted by somebody trying to become the next Shichibukai. When we first met, we flirted with each other for a bit and that was that. The next night… I had to prepare him for an auction where his body would be sold to the highest bidder. To distract ourselves, we talked as I got him ready. I learned so much about Soren that night – His love of punk rock music, how he and his brothers used to be the sons of Saint Sarutobi, and his love for his younger brothers. Then, he told me how much he didn't want to leave me, and our romance went from there. Soren, you are everything to me – Cute, stylish, handsome, charming, and loving. I love you, Soren Sarutobi, and I want to be your wife," Teru said before she put on her wedding ring.

"Perfect. Now, is there anybody who is against this union?" Azarael asked the very small wedding party.

"Nope!" Holden said.

"You may kiss the bride!"

With those words, Soren and Teru had their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

After dinner at Teru's house, Heathcliffe, Holden, Aki, and Hana arrived back at the Hyperion.

"Sarutobi-kun?" Aki asked as she entered Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren's bedroom, where Heathcliffe was already trying to sleep on his bed.

"Yes?" Heathcliffe asked groggily. Aki went into the bedroom and sat next to Heathcliffe.

"When will we get married?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"In a few years. Soren was able to get married tonight, since he's nineteen. As for us, we're still a bit too young," Heathcliffe explained as he sat up and put his arms around Aki. "But, don't worry, we will get married someday."

"What will our wedding be like?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"It will be a nice wedding. All of our nakama will be invited, and we will have the wedding on or near the beach. It will be however you like," Heathcliffe explained. Aki smiled.

"I like that, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said as she snuggled up closer to Heathcliffe, who sighed.

"I love you so much Aki…" Heathcliffe said breathlessly. Aki kissed him.

"What do you think Soren is doing now?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"He's probably having the best fucking night of his life," Heathcliffe said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Soren was waking up next to Teru after they had their first night together as a couple. (1)

"Good morning, Soren," Teru said.

"Morning, Teru," Soren said groggily. "Man… Last night was so much fun. I wish we could do it all over again."

"We could do it all over again tonight, if you know what I mean," Teru said with a wink.

"Yeah… We were right about how loving we are…" Soren said as he began staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" Teru asked.

"It's my birthday today. I'm now twenty years old," Soren said. Teru kissed him.

"Happy birthday," Teru said as she rested her head on Soren's bare chest. Soren put his hand on Teru's head. (2)

"And congratulations on our marriage," Soren told Teru.

* * *

**(1) - **To clarify, Soren and Teru are both 19-20. Yes, they consummated their relationship. And, no, Soren did not get Teru pregnant during their wedding night.

**(2) **- Soren's birthday is January 8th. I made his birthday exactly twenty days after Heathcliffe and Holden's birthday, which is on December 18th. Soren turns twenty in this chapter, which makes sense why his birthday is twenty days after his brothers' birthday.

One more side-note regarding Soren's birthday - At first, it was going to be November 27th, but then I remembered that I wanted to have Yuki-Rin celebrate her birthday - which is in February - in a future arc, so that's why Soren's birthday is in January and not November.

If you're curious, the next Capricorn to celebrate their birthday in real-life time would be Aki. Her birthday is October 24th.

**Review if you want to see Soren celebrate his birthday!**


	91. Happy Birthday to my Husband

**Author's Note**: Before we begin, I'd like to wish Soren a happy in-fanfic birthday! I say "in fanfic", since his birthday isn't until January in real life and it's January in the fic.

**Disclaimer: Nope. Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 91: "Happy Birthday to my Husband."**

"So, now what?" Soren asked after a few minutes in silence.

"I can make you breakfast. What's your favorite thing to eat for breakfast?" Teru asked as she got up and walked over to her drawers. Soren rubbed his chin.

"Looks like we're going to have a big breakfast. I'd like some bacon, fried eggs, sausage, a stack of pancakes with maple syrup, toast with jam, a bluberry muffin, and some coffee and orange juice," Soren answered. Teru emerged from the closet wearing a pink T-shirt that said "Free Cynder" in gothic-styled writing, black skinny jeans that went to below her knees, and black, high-topped shoes.

"Okay! Huge breakfast it is!" Teru said before we walked over to the bed and kissed Soren on the forehead. "Let me guess… You always eat breakfast stark naked?"

Soren pulled off the covers, revealing that he was wearing his boxers.

"Nope. I'm gonna get dressed now. But, I don't know what to wear, since it's my birthday and all…" Soren said.

"I'm on it!" Teru said before she went through Soren's suitcase. After a few seconds, she pulled out a black T-shirt with a gothic-styled cross on it. "How about this?"

"Hmm… How about something a bit nicer? I'm the birthday boy and a new husband," Soren said. With a sigh, Teru picked up the collared shirt and the tie Soren wore the previous day.

"How about these?" Teru asked Soren.

"I just wore those yesterday," Soren pointed out. Teru sighed as she pulled out a black T-shirt that said "I'm not a vampire" on it, black skinny jeans, and black, high-top sneakers. "Perfect. I think I'll wear the T-shirt under the tie and the shirt."

"Why do you have to be so finnicky about your clothing?" Teru asked. Soren walked over to Teru and kissed her on the cheek.

"Because this is our first full day as husband and wife and it's my birthday. I want to make it a very special day the both of us will remember forever," Soren whispered seductively.

* * *

That afternoon, Soren and Teru made their way to the Hyperion so Teru could meet the Capricorns.

"I can't wait to meet everyone. Your brothers' girlfriends are so nice, and they seem to love your brothers very much," Teru said.

"Yeah, Aki loves Heathcliffe a lot. Not sure about Hana, since Holden just took some sort of interest in her," Soren explained as they approached the Hyperion. "Well, here's the place. The Hyperion."

"That's a great name for a ship," Teru said.

"Ready to meet everyone?" Soren asked Teru.

"Yes," Teru said before she and Soren kissed. "Let's go."

Hand-in-hand, Soren and Teru boarded the ship. But, they weren't expecting what happened next.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Soren!"

On the deck stood the Capricorns, who were surronded by presents, balloons, and streamers. Heathcliffe and Holden were standing in front of the Capricorns with a huge, colorful cake with twenty candles.

"Holy cow… Did you guys really plan all of this?!" Soren asked his younger brothers with a laugh.

"We did. Happy birthday, Soren," Heathcliffe said before he and Holden hugged Soren.

"Happy birthday to the best older brother a boy could ask for. You are a great brother, Soren," Holden said.

"Thank you, guys. You are the best little brothers ever," Soren said to his brothers.

"Soren, introduce Teru to everyone," Heathcliffe whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Soren said before he turned to the Capricorns. "Everybody, this is Teru, my girlfriend. She lives here in the Hinterlands, which is why we're on this island for a few days."

"I'm so glad I got to meet Soren and fall in love with him. He's such a wonderful guy," Teru said to the Capricorns.

"He is. Sarutobi-kun really loves and looks up to his brother," Aki explained.

"Speaking of brothers, do you want to open your presents?" Heathcliffe asked Soren as everyone sat down.

"Of course! I hope you guys got me some great stuff!" Soren said. About thirty minutes of eating cake and opening presents later, most of Soren's gifts were unwrapped.

"A box of Tone Dials?! No way!" Soren cried as he opened Wolfgang's present to him.

"You should put some of those to good use. If you and your brothers record your performances on those Tone Dials, there's a chance you could get famous," Wolfgang explained.

"Thanks, Wolfgang!" Soren thanked the merchant.

"Well, you have one more present left, and it's from your brothers," Yuki-Rin said as he gave a box to Soren.

"Open it. You're going to love it," Holden said. Soren unwrapped the gift, revealing a white box. Soren then opened the box, uncovering two drumsticks.

"No way… You guys got me new drumsticks?!" Soren asked his brothers.

"Well, your old ones seemed ready to break apart, so Holden and I got you new ones," Heathcliffe explained. Soren grinned as he gave his brothers a big hug.

"Thanks, guys. You two really are the best brothers I could ever ask for, and I would never trade you guys for the world," Soren told his brothers.

"And we would never trade you for the world, either. Happy birthday to the best older brother we know," Holden said.

* * *

Some time later, Soren and Teru left the Hyperion to return to Teru's house/the magic shop.

"I had so much fun today, Soren. Your nakama are so cool," Teru said.

"They are cool, Teru. I bet you didn't know that they saved my brother's life," Soren explained.

"They did? Which brother?" Teru asked as they approached the shop.

"Heathcliffe. Want to hear the story over dinner?" Soren asked Teru as they went inside.

"Sure!" Teru said before her expression became puzzled. "What are we having for dinner anyway?"

"Whatever we like. It is my birthday after all," Soren said as the two of them sat down.

"I almost forgot…" Teru said as she pulled out a wrapped box. "Happy birthday to my husband."

Soren opened the wrapping and the box. Inside of the box was a black tailcoat that buttoned open or closed with silver padlocks and not buttons.

"Teru… I love it," Soren said as he looked at the coat. "I love it! Thank you, Teru!"

"I knew you'd love it! I had Azarael buy it while we were out today," Teru said. Soren got up and kissed Teru.

"You are a great wife, Teru. I don't care that I'm leaving in a few days, but we're going to make the most of our time. We're husband and wife, and we're going to make a great family one day," Soren said before he and Teru hugged. But, they didn't know that their marriage was in danger.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see the Capricorns more during this arc.**


	92. The Arranged Match Ceremony

**Author's Note**: Well, we are eight chapters away from the 100th chapter of our little fanfic, and I will be releasing not one, but TWO new fanfics in honor of it - The first one will be a major One Piece AU which will crossover with a mystery fandom. In it, Luffy will have a different crew, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Brook will either be on seperate crews or be supporting characters, and the Capricorns will be Luffy's rival crew. The second fanfic will be a parody with Yuki-Rin and Hana as the main characters. What am I parodying? You'll see.

Now, let's begin the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the quote used.**

* * *

"_The most common form of despair is not being who you are_." – **Soren Kierkegaard (1)**

* * *

**Ch. 92: "The Arranged Match Ceremony."**

The next morning, after showering and getting dressed, Soren headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Teru!" Soren announced as he entered the kitchen. However, Teru sat in silence, with her head bowed. Soren walked over to his wife and kissed her. "Teru? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I… I got a letter this morning from the royal family. The Hinterlands' monthly Arranged Match Ceremony is tonight. Tonight… I find out who Princess Regan wants me to marry where I have to work," Teru explained before she began to cry. "Oh, Soren, what do I do?! You're supposed to be my husband, not some strange guy I've never met!"

Soren helped Teru up and hugged her.

"Teru, stop crying, please. I think I know a way to save you," Soren said. Teru looked up to her husband.

"What is it?" Teru asked as she wiped her tears.

"Here, sit down," Soren said before he sat down, with Teru sitting across from him. "For some time, my brother, Heathcliffe, was in the same situation with his girlfriend, Aki. Aki came from a wealthy family who chose her fianceés for her, and they didn't like Heathcliffe. So, every time Aki was taken by a family member that wanted her to marry her off, Heathcliffe came and rescued her. Now, since Aki's father is in prison, her family can't do anything about an arranged marriage, so Aki and Heathcliffe are free to love each other."

Teru blinked.

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Teru asked bluntly. "I mean, it's romantic and all, but that happened to Princess Regan THREE TIMES. Each time, a different boy would save her and they would make love in the stables afterwards. That slut."

Soren sighed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures…" Soren said before he walked over to a nook in the kitchen, where a DenDen Mushi with fairy wings was. Soren then began to dial the number for the Hyperion.

"Yuki-Rin? It's me, Soren. You remember Teru, right? Well… She's going to be in big trouble unless we all do something…"

* * *

That night, Soren and Teru were at the local banquet hall for the Arranged Match Ceremony.

"Soren, I want to go home. Even if I do get to stay at the magic shop… I'd probably have to divorce you so Princess Regan wouldn't kill me," Teru said.

"Look, Teru, please have a little faith in me. If you want, you and I could leave this island forever, but that would mean abandoning our family and our friends, and I don't want to abandon Heathcliffe and Holden," Soren explained.

"What about Azarael?" Teru asked. But, before Soren could answer, the host of the banquet cut them off.

"Teru? We're looking for Teru."

Teru got up and kissed Soren.

"Good luck," Soren whispered. With a sigh, Teru took the stage.

"Teru, you will be assigned to work at… The royal palace of Princess Regan!"

The crowd gasped.

"_Royal palace? Somebody shoot me! I heard about how bad Regan was! My God, Teru is fucked_!" Soren thought to himself as he began to sweat.

"Also, your husband will be…"

Soren had enough. At that moment, he lost it and flipped over his table.

"Teru won't be marrying anybody!" Soren yelled. The crowd turned to Soren. "Teru, look at the people who came here tonight. They don't want you to work for the princess. They all want you to be happy. They want you to be free."

Teru looked to the crowd, expecting friends and other residents of the island. Instead, the crowd was made up of the Capricorn Pirates and Azarael.

"Run. The Capricorns will take you somewhere safe," Azarael mouthed to Teru as he got out a magic wand. Teru began to run as Azarael fired his wand.

"Teru! Grab my hand!" Soren yelled as Teru ran up to him and grabbed his arm. The Capricorns, Teru, and Azarael began running, dodging people, chairs, and tables.

"Where are we going?!" Teru cried.

"We have to flee into the high country and forests of the Hinterlands. We caused a riot that Princess Regan will defintely kill us for. We're going to try going to Princess Idris' palace to seek refuge there," Azarael explained.

"It seems like everytime we go to a royal kingdom, we cause riots. This is a common occurrence for us," Yuki-Rin explained to Azarael and Teru.

"But, how did you –" Teru asked the Capricorns before Ageha cut her off.

"Sleeping pills work wonders," Ageha explained. Teru's face turned to a face of shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Teru yelled to the doctor.

"Uhh… Our doctor is sort of crazy. Just don't tell anybody about the sleeping pills," Holden explained.

"Alright," Teru said as they ran up to the Hyperion.

"For now, we'll be safe on the Hyperion. Tomorrow, we're going to Princess Idris' castle," Yuki-Rin explained. "Teru, is there anything we should know about the Hinterlands?"

"Well, there's a lot of stuff from fairy tales and a lot of supernatural stuff, so be on the lookout for that stuff. Oh, and it gets colder and snowier as you move inland, so wear you winter coats," Teru explained.

"Got that," Yuki-Rin said before she turned to her crew. "Pack everything we're going to need – Food, clothing, weapons, and anything else you need. We're going on a long journey."

As if on cue, the rest of the Capricorns scambled to pack their things. Azarael turned to Teru.

"I'll be right back. I need to pack and close the magic shop. Is there anything you need?" Azarael asked Teru.

"Idris. I need my bunny," Teru answered. Azarael nodded.

"I'll be sure to bring your bunny," Azarael said before he left the Hyperion. Soren walked over to Teru and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be okay," Soren told Teru.

"I know," Teru said with a sigh. "But, what if we fail?"

Soren kissed Teru.

"We won't. Yuki-Rin has this friend, Apple, who ate a Devil Fruit that allows her to travel through time. Yuki-Rin's trying to get her to the Hinterlands so we can use her powers."

"For what?" Teru asked. Soren turned to her and put his hands on Teru's shoulders.

"Don't be alarmed when I say this, but… If we fail, Yuki-Rin wants Apple to send you to the future."

Teru's eyes widened.

"You can't send me to the future! I need to live in the present, with you and Azarael and all my friends!" Teru cried. Soren kissed her.

"Calm down, Teru. No matter what happens, you'll be okay," Soren whispered.

"Can Azarael and I… Join your crew if we fail this mission? I don't want to leave the present," Teru asked.

"We'll see. In the meantime, you should ask Yuki-Rin about Apple. She was on our crew once, but then she had to go to another crew," Soren explained.

"I will. But, if you send me to a different time period… Please remember that we're husband and wife," Teru whispered. Soren kissed her.

"I will," Soren said, with his voice cracking. With a sad sigh, Teru went inside, where Yuki-Rin was talking on the DenDen Mushi.

"Hello, Julietta? It's me, Yuki-Rin. Are you at or near the Hinterlands right now? Good. We need your help. It's urgent. What happened? Well, Soren met a girl he really likes, and they're in love. Unfortunately, Teru has to work for an evil princess, and she will die if she doesn't report to work. So… Can you get Apple to possibly send Teru into the future? Thank you. We'll see what we can do."

Yuki-Rin hung up. With her head bowed to hide her tears, Teru ran out of the room and into Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren's bedroom, where she sat on Soren's bed and cried.

* * *

**(1) **- I just had to use this quote for two reasons. One, it perfectly fits Soren and Teru's relationship. And, two, the guy has a first name of Soren. How fitting is that?

**If you review, Soren and Teru live happily ever after after this arc.**


	93. Into the Hinterlands

**Author's Note**: Well, it's time to begin the chapter. Expect a new chapter of **The DysFUNctional Pirates** later today, and expect that One Piece crossover in a couple of days. Want to know what One Piece is crossing over with for the fic? I'll give you a hint - It's really popular.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 93: "Into the Hinterlands."**

The next morning, Teru awoke on Soren's bed, suddenly remembering the previous' nights events.

"_No… I can't go. I can't leave Soren_!" Teru thought to himself as she hugged Soren's pillow close to her.

"Couldn't sleep, or do you just love my pillow?"

Soren entered the room. Teru sighed.

"Uhh… Your pillow smells just like you?" Teru said, trying to find an excuse. Soren chuckled.

"Do I smell nice?" Soren asked Teru, who giggled.

"Of course! You have a musky, but fruity smell," Teru said. Soren smirked before he looked around in his nightstand drawer. A few seconds later, he pulled out a bottle of colonge and sprayed a little bit of it on Teru.

"There. Now we smell like a couple," Soren said before he kissed Teru. "A couple that distance and time can't separate."

"I love you, Soren," Teru said as she ran her fingers through Soren's hair. Soren kissed Teru on the neck.

"I love you, Teru. I will be your husband no matter what," Soren whispered to Teru before they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Before the Capricorns, Teru, and Azarael knew it, it was getting dark, and everyone was tired from traveling through the Hinterlands.

"I'm beat. Can we stop somewhere for the night?" Daisuke said with a yawn.

"I second that. I want to take a hot bath – My muscles are tired from all of this walking," Kazuma said.

"We could stop here," Hana said as she pointed to a house in the shape of a shoe.

"We have too many people in our party, Hana. We'd probably be turned away," Aria explained. An old woman exited the house a few moments later.

"Excuse us, but we need a place to stay for the night! Do you mind if we spend the night here?" Yuki-Rin asked the old lady.

"Go ahead. However, my house is filled to the brim with my shoes. Would you like a pair?" The old lady explained as she motioned inside her house, which was mainly filled with shoes and shoeboxes.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Yuki-Rin said before she left with everyone else.

"Since when was the Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe a compulsive hoarder?!" Z.G. cried.

"It's the Hinterlands. Stories like those tend to get messed up," Azarael explained.

"Hey, look, an inn!" Yuki-Rin said as she pointed to a large resort up ahead.

"Good! I need a bath!" Aki and Kazuma yelled as they ran ahead to the inn. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Aki, Kazuma, wait up!" Yuki-Rin yelled as they chased after Aki and Kazuma, who were already in the inn.

"Hello, we'd like to check in for the night. We have a large party with us, and –" Aki explained before the receptionist cut her off.

"Perfect! The more the merrier in regards to guests!" The receptionist said before she got out a knife.

"What the hell?!" Kazuma cried. "Aki, hold her off! Yuki-Rin has my sword!"

"Kazuma, you can't run away like that!" Aki yelled.

"Sorry Aki!" Kazuma yelled as he ran out of the inn screaming for Yuki-Rin and his sword. Aki sighed as she muttered something that sounded like "coward" under her breath.

"What did you say, darling?" The receptionist asked as she made a small cut on Aki's side.

"Nothing," Aki said.

"Calling me chicken?" The receptionist asked before she pushed Aki down and began cutting her back.

"Of course not! I was just calling out my friend on leaving me alone with you!" Aki yelled before she kicked the receptionist down. But, the receptionist made a cut on her arm. Aki winced as she held her arm.

"Are you ready to be cooked?!" The receptionist yelled. Aki then realized something.

"_I remember this woman from a story mother used to read to me when I was little – It's the witch from Hansel and Gretel_!" Aki thought to herself. Then, she stood on the witch's neck. But, the witch struck Aki down with a fist.

"Looks like nobody's here to help!" The receptionist yelled. Aki kicked the receptionist back down.

"I can help myself!" Aki yelled before she grabbed a heavy book and used it to knock the receptionist unconscious. "I… I did it. But, isn't anybody going to help?"

Aki then fainted on top of the receptionist.

* * *

When Aki awoke, she could feel herself sitting in a bathtub with somebody bathing her.

"What happened in there?"

Aki turned around, and she saw Heathcliffe. Aki blushed.

"Sarutobi-kun!" Aki cried as she tried to cover herself, but she felt a towel. "How did you…"

"Ageha checked you out, then she put you in that towel and told me to bathe you," Heathcliffe explained. Aki breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's everyone else doing?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"They're having dinner and relaxing. I wanted to stay with you to make sure you were okay," Heathcliffe explained.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said.

"Anything for a beautiful girl," Heathcliffe explained. "Now, would you like me to wash your hair and your back?"

"Yes, please," Aki said. Heathcliffe moved Aki's hair away from her back, revealing some of the scars from when the receptionist attacked her. Heathcliffe turned pale.

"What happened? It looks like somebody attack you pretty badly," Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"The receptionist attacked me and Kazuma, but Kazuma ran off. So, I had to fight her off all by myself," Aki explained as Heathcliffe began washing her hair.

"Oh…" Heathcliffe said, trailing off.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"Do you think that princess is out to get us?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"I don't think so," Aki answered. Heathcliffe smiled.

"Well, anyway, thanks for saving us. Honestly, if it weren't for you, we'd probably be dead," Heathcliffe explained.

"Yeah… I had to do what I had to do," Aki said. A few minutes later, Aki had to pay the price for her good deed when Ageha had to clean and bandage her wounds.

"Aki, calm down. I've got your hand," Heathcliffe said as he held a screaming Aki's hand.

"Sarutobi-kun, it hurts!" Aki cried.

"Well, you're gonna have to suck it up if you want to get better, princess! Take it or leave it!" Ageha said before she finished cleaning Aki's wounds and began bandaging up her back. "We're done for the most part. Come see me tomorrow morning so we can change your bandages."

Aki grew pale.

"No! Not again!" Aki shrieked.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was preparing to leave the inn.

"How much further is it to the castle?" Soren asked Teru.

"Just a few hours. We're making good time," Teru said.

"Julietta and her crew should be there by now. They came here a couple of days ago to investigate this Princess Regan person," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Good, we've got people working on the inside," Soren said. "Now, let's go."

"Going somewhere?"

The witch/receptionist from the previous night entered the room. Aki grabbed a knife from Daisuke's jacket and threw it into the receptionist's neck. Everyone grew silent, too stunned to speak.

"Nice aim." Was all Yuki-Rin could say.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Soren and Teru's story have a happily ever after.**


	94. Good-Bye, Teru Sarutobi

**Author's Note**: And, so, we say a heartbreaking good-bye to the **Fractured Fairy Tale Arc**. But, don't fret, the **Three Mile Island Arc** will start with the next chapter, which will be a filler chapter.

So, let's begin the chapter!

**Disclaimer: One Piece will always be the property of Eichiiro Oda, even fifty years after his death due to copyright laws. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 94: "Good-Bye, Teru Sarutobi."**

Later that day, the Capricorns, Teru, and Azarael were getting closer to Princess Idris' castle.

"How much longer until we get there?" Wolfgang asked Teru.

"In a half-hour. You can see it from here," Teru said as she motioned down the hill, where two castles sat, with fog forming around them.

"I thought we were going to Princess Idris' castle," Kazuma pointed out. Soren's face turned dark.

"Princess Regan… Lives next door?! Oh, how did I not know that?!" Soren cried as he pulled his hair. Teru sighed.

"Soren, calm down. They don't even like each other," Teru explained. Soren sighed before he grabbed Teru's hand.

"Well… Let's go," Soren said darkly.

* * *

Inside the castle, the Okuda Pirates stood on either side of a girl sitting on a throne. This girl was Princess Idris, who had silver hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a black, frilly dress with black, high-heeled boots.

"Princess Idris, there is a large party that would like to speak to you."

"Send them in," Princess Idris said in a bored tone of voice before she turned to Julietta. "You're paying me to protect this girl, right?"

Julietta sweatdropped.

"I never said anything about a payment," Julietta said. Princess Idris sighed.

"Whatever," Princess Idris said as the Capricorns, Azarael, and Teru entered the room. "My, you have large party. What can I do for you?"

Teru stepped forward.

"My name is Teru. I was assigned to work at the royal palace of Princess Regan at my Arranged Match Ceremony. However, before I could find out who my husband is, the man I loved caused a riot in order to save me. And, here we stand, asking you to please help us. Save us from your sister," Teru pleaded. Princess Idris whispered something to Julietta, who nodded.

"Which one of you is Yuki-Rin?" Princess Idris asked the Capricorns.

"That's me," Yuki-Rin said as she stepped forward.

"Yuki-Rin, is it true that your friend from the pirate crew that stands aside me has a Devil Fruit that can allower the user to travel through time?" Princess Idris asked Yuki-Rin.

"Yes, she does," Yuki-Rin answered.

"Well, either we can send Teru and her lover into another time period, or we can do this – I can use my own Devil Fruit, the Paji Paji no mi, to purge the Devil Fruit from the user's body so Teru or her lover can eat it for their safety," Princess Idris explained. "Now, who has the Devil Fruit we're looking for?"

Apple stepped forward. Princess Idris walked over to Apple.

"Wait! Will anything bad happen to her?!" Julietta asked Princess Idris.

"Nothing will happen. Now, are you ready?" Princess Idris asked Apple, who nodded. Princess Idris then touched Apple's forehead, where a honeydew melon with swirls on it came out of it. Princess Idris then handed the Devil Fruit to Teru.

"Please, take care. You –" Princess Idris said before a royal messenger entered the room.

"Princess Idris, it's a horrible situation! Your sister is coming to the castle, and it appears that she wants to go to war against you!"

Everyone grew silent.

"Everyone, get out of here! I'll fight her off!" Azarael cried.

"How can we get out of here?! Our ship is a day away!" Kazuma cried. Azarael got out his wand.

"I'll teleport you back," Azarael answered. Teru gave her newly-acquired Devil Fruit to Soren and hugged Azarael.

"Good-bye, Azarael. I'll see you again," Teru said.

"I'll see you around, Teru. Stay with Soren. Make a family with him and come visit me with your family, okay?" Azarael asked Teru.

"I-I will," Teru stuttered. And, with the flick of the wrist, Azarael had teleported the Capricorns back to the Hyperion.

"That was a close one," Kazuma said.

"I just hope Azarael is okay," Teru said. Soren gave the Devil Fruit to Teru.

"Eat it. I have to stay here with my nakama," Soren said. Teru then ate the fruit, cringing at the awful taste.

"The urban legends were right… Devil Fruits taste horrible!" Teru said. Soren chuckled.

"At least you only have to eat it once," Soren said before his expression darkened. Teru sighed. "Come on, we'll say good-bye in my room."

Teru turned to the Capricorns.

"Good-bye, everyone. Keep Soren company for me, okay?" Teru said.

"We will. After all, Heathcliffe and I are his brothers," Holden explained. Soren smiled at his brothers.

"I'll be right back," Soren said sadly before he led Teru into his room and shut the door. Teru sighed.

"I wish you could come with me, Soren. But, you have other duties to attend to, so you can't," Teru said sadly. "We're husband and wife. There's a phrase called 'till death do us part'. It shouldn't apply to this."

Soren sighed as he hugged Teru tight and kissed her.

"Teru, I want you to know this one thing as you travel through time… I will always love you, no matter what the time period is! One day, you will come back to me, and we will get married again and start a family! That's all I ask of you!" Soren yelled before he began crying hard. Teru stroked his hair.

"I will come back to you. I'll be looking for your thick, blonde hair and your piercing blue eyes and your smile that makes me melt…" Teru said. Soren then gave Teru his new drumsticks. "What are you doing with these?! Those are from your brothers!"

"Take them… It's something to remember me by," Soren said. Teru then took off her long, black coat with silver fastenings.

"Take this. You should have a piece of me while I'm gone," Teru said. Soren put on the coat, which surprisingly fit him.

"Thank you, Teru. You really are… My lover, my sweetheart, and my wife!" Soren sobbed. "Good-bye, Teru Sarutobi! I will wait for you!"

"Good-bye, Soren…" Teru said before she disappeared with a flash. Soren collapsed onto his knees, right where Teru was standing.

"Teru! Come back to me!" Soren sobbed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of years into the future, Teru watched from afar as she witnessed her future self marry Soren in a large ceremony.

"Soren… We will get married again. Just wait for me," Teru said to herself.

* * *

**Ending Note: Please review this fanfic. Reviews cheer Soren up!**


	95. Air Quality Alert

**Author's Note**: In honor of Halloween next week (and Aki's birthday tomorrow. Happy birthday, Aki!), I have decided to post the beginning of the **Three Mile Arc**, because nothing says Halloween like "the Capricorns wander around a polluted wasteland".

Also, we are exactly FIVE chapters away from the 100th chapter!

**Disclaimer: I only own the Capricorn Pirates. **

* * *

**Ch. 95: "Air Quality Alert."**

A few days have passed since Soren and Teru parted, and Soren mainly spent those days locked in his bedroom, only coming out to use the bathroom or to get something to drink. Nobody saw him, except for his brothers, since they shared the same bedroom as Soren.

"Soren?" Heathcliffe asked as he and Holden entered their bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"Go away," Soren said as he curled up in the fetal position. Heathcliffe and Holden sat on Soren's bed.

"Bro, get up. Everyone's worried about you. You haven't showered, eaten, or left the bedroom ever since Teru left," Holden explained. Soren sniffed.

"I just want Teru back, is that too much to ask? It's not fair that some bitch wanted to take her away like she's all that or something," Soren explained. Heathcliffe put his hand on Soren's shoulder.

"I feel you, bro. I'd probably be just like you if that happened to Aki," Heathcliffe said. Soren sighed.

"At least you're lucky. You've got Aki and Holden's probably got Hana by now," Soren said.

"Bro, don't say that! You were lucky – You and Teru are married! Heathcliffe and Aki are still too young to marry, and I'm still single! At least value the love you and Teru have for each other!" Holden yelled. Soren sighed as he got up.

"It's not easy. When you're married, the pain of being alone is much worse," Soren explained. Holden sighed.

"Soren, please come back to us. We miss you. Your little brothers miss you," Heathcliffe explained as his voice cracked. "Why the fuck am I crying?! I need you, Soren! We ALL need you!"

Soren hugged Heathcliffe.

"Shh… Shh… Don't cry, Heathcliffe. Your older brother is here for you," Soren said to Heathcliffe.

"Man… This is pretty gut-wrenching," Holden said. With his free arm, Soren pulled Holden into the group hug. The three sat together in silence. "Are you… Feeling better?"

"I am," Soren said as he let go of his brothers. "Thank you."

"Good…" Holden said. "Anyway, why don't you take a shower? Afterward, how about the three of us go out? We're docking at the next island soon, and the three of us need to spend some uninterrupted, brotherly bonding time."

"Sounds like a plan," Soren said.

* * *

"You can't go out," Ageha sternly told the Sarutobi boys as they entered the galley.

"Why not?" Soren asked Ageha.

"Have you even looked outside?" Ageha asked Soren, who looked outside to see a gray fog.

"What is that?" Soren asked Ageha. "Is that fog?"

"That's not fog, that's either smoke or really filthy air. A fair amount of crew members are in the sick bay right now with irritated throats and eyes," Ageha explained. Holden looked outside, and all he saw was the same, gray air.

"Damn… I can't even see anything," Holden commented. "How long has it been going on?"

"For about an hour. Most of the Capricorns were on the deck enjoying the nice weather, and then this smoke rolls in and everyone's getting sore throats and watery eyes. We must be near a volcano or something," Ageha explained.

"A volcano? Really, Ageha?" Heathcliffe asked the doctor. Ageha sighed.

"Well, where else would all of this smoke come from?" Ageha asked the punk boy.

* * *

That night, the smoke was beginning to clear, and the sick Capricorns were released from the sick bay.

"Holden, did we dock yet?" Hana asked Holden.

"Dock where?" Holden asked Hana. Hana sighed.

"They call it 'Three Mile Island'. It used to be a Spring Island with lots of flowers and streams, but then factories opened up and began to pollute the island. Add to that, pirates with skilled doctors, such as the Heart Pirates, began dumping medical and scientific waste on the island. I guess they figured that the island was destroyed enough," Hana explained.

"So that's why everyone was sick! Hana, you're a genius!" Holden said. "But, won't we just get sick again when we get closer to the island?"

Hana sighed.

"Only time will tell. But, for now, if you feel sick on this island, go to Ageha immediately," Hana explained. Yuki-Rin entered the room.

"Hey, guys… That weird smoke from earlier is back. I think it's coming from the next island," Yuki-Rin explained. Holden sighed.

"If I suffocate while we're on this island, please bury me in my leather jacket," Holden explained. "Oh, and Heathcliffe gets my guitar."

"Will do," Hana said as the two walked onto the deck, where several of the Capricorns were coughing, sneezing, and sniffiling.

"How come you're not coughing, baby bro?" Holden asked Heathcliffe.

"When I lived back in those tenements, the island I was on had a lot of factories. I think I built up some type of immunity to filthy air," Heathcliffe answered. "But, anyway, where the hell are we docking?"

"Three Mile Island. From what Hana told me, it sounds like a wasteland," Holden explained as an island with some run-down buildings came into view. Yuki-Rin cleared her throat, and the Capricorns turned to her.

"Before we go exploring, I need to address this one concern – Even though the Log Pose for this island resets after a few hours, this island still poses a threat to the health of the crew. If you are feeling sick at any time, go immediately to Ageha, who will stay here for watch duty. Got that?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"Got that!" The Capricorns yelled.

"Now, let's move out," Yuki-Rin said before the Capricorns got off of the Hyperion and onto Three-Mile Island.

"Hey, Hana, why do they call this Three Mile Island?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana.

"I think it's because pirate crews could see the smoke and breathe in the dirty air from three miles away. But, the pollution's gotten worse, now that the island uses outdated technology and people dump medical and scientific waste on this island," Hana explained.

"Man! Already, I think this island is making me sick!" Kazuma commented.

"And I already filthy just by walking a few paces on this island. Can we wash up at a bathhouse before we go?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"We'll see about that. For now, we should just focus on the task at hand," Kazuma explained.

"All of you, stop right there! We don't need you pirates here!"

* * *

**Ending Note: **Okay, since we're coming up on the 100th chapter of this fanfic, I would like for you to share your favorite **One Piece: Parallel Works** in the reviews! They will be posted at the end of the 100th chapter for everyone to see, so choose wisely.

**Review if you want to see more of this wasteland.**


	96. Living in the Enviromental Wasteland

**Author's Note**: We are four more chapters away from the 100th chapter. Time to get this chapter started.

**Disclaimer: I only own the Capricorn Pirates.**

* * *

**Ch. 96: "Living in the Enviromental Wasteland."**

Right as the Capricorns got their weapons out, a mob of angry townspeople approached them.

"What do you want?" Yuki-Rin asked the mob.

"We don't need you fancy-schamancy city slickers here. Go home!" The leader of the mob answered. The Capricorns looked to the mob, and then back to themselves. Then, the Capricorns realized that they were cleaner, more well-fed, and dressed in newer clothes while the mob looked worse than the Capricorns.

"Look, just because we're wealthy does not mean you can attack us. Please break up your mob, or we will have to attack you," Wolfgang explained. A member of the mob raised his gun, prompting Wolfgang to raise his own gun. "I mean it. Do not try any funny stuff on us."

The mob backed up.

"Okay, okay! We'll leave you alone during your stay here, but we can't guarentee it," The leader of the mob said before the mob broke up. The Capricorns breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Should we go back to the ship? I know we're not getting sick yet, but I can't trust this town," Kartik suggested.

"Kartik, I don't think it's time for us to go back to the Hyperion. We don't know what's going on here, and we have to get to the bottom of this," Matsu explained.

"If you say so," Kartik said. "But, if we're going to stay on the island, we have to stick together. Now, where are we going?"

"I thought we were going to follow Yuki-Rin," Heathcliffe pointed out.

"Yeah! Let's follow Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma said in agreement. The Capricorns all looked to Yuki-Rin, who sighed.

"Alright. I guess you're following me," Yuki-Rin said before she began walking.

"Where is she taking us?" Heathcliffe asked Kazuma.

"I have no clue, Heathcliffe," Kazuma answered as a rusted sign that said "Trading post" landed at Yuki-Rin's feet.

"Yeah… This island is going downhill," Yuki-Rin commented.

"No duh, Yuki-Rin. This island is so crappy, we're getting sick from this island when we're within a fifteen-mile radius of the island," Daisuke explained.

"Well, what can we do?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"I don't think we can do anything, really. What's done is done," Blaise explained.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?! Get sick and possibly have breathing issues for the rest of our lives?!" Daisuke asked everyone.

"How about we find a bathhouse and wash up? Then, we'll play by ear on what everyone wants to do about this island," Yuki-Rin suggested.

"Do you think we could wash our clothes, too? I think they got filthy just because we walked through this island," Aki asked.

"I guess we should. Afterward, we can wash them when we return to the ship," Yuki-Rin explained.

* * *

"Yuki-Rin, why did you agree to the idea of washing EVERYONE'S clothes?" Hana asked. Currently, Yuki-Rin and Hana were in the lobby of the bathhouse washing the other Capricorns' clothes while they washed up.

"Look, Hana, we've already stated that the damage to this island is done. Even though we're in the middle of an adventure, we still care about our appearances, now do we?" Yuki-Rin explained as she wrung the excess water from Enlai's shirt and hung it up on a clothesline. "And, besides, we can't go back to the Hyperion yet, since everyone's in the bathhouse."

Hana sighed.

"You do have a point," Hana said. "Then again, I honestly think the crew deserves better. We're a wealthy pirate crew, not a ragtag bunch of poor travellers."

Kazuma entered the room, only wearing his boxers.

"That was a half-hour I will never get back," Kazuma stated.

"What happened in there?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma as she handed him his clothes.

"We had to bathe in cold, filthy water, Yuki-Rin. Everyone's complaining about it, so I decided to end my bath early," Kazuma explained as he put his clothes on. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Who wants to come with me?"

"I will," Yuki-Rin said.

"Where are you two going?" Hana asked the couple.

"Somewhere. We'll probably need supplies if we want to get out of here healthy," Kazuma explained.

"Alright. Just be back soon," Hana said. Kazuma and Yuki-Rin left the bathhouse.

"Where are we going?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma, who pulled out a sack.

"We probably need to trade some stuff in order to get medicine. That's what I heard from the matron running the bathhouse, and it's not my idea," Kazuma explained as he opened the sack, revealing some apples, some dried meat, and some old clothing. "Like what you see?"

Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Don't tell me you stole all of that from the Hyperion. You're not Daisuke," Yuki-Rin flatly explained.

"Hey! Yuki-Rin, I resent that remark!"

Daisuke ran up to the two teens.

"Hey, Daisuke. What's up?" Kazuma asked the green-haired thief.

"Oh, nothing much. The bath water was freezing, so I dried off, put my clothes back on, and snuck out," Daisuke explained.

"Daisuke… Where are your pants?" Yuki-Rin asked. Daisuke looked down, and he saw that he was only wearing his T-shirt and his boxers. Daisuke blushed.

"What the hell?! I know people are afraid of speaking in public only in their underwear, but I never thought this would happen to me!" Daisuke cried before he ran back to the bathhouse. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma sweatdropped.

"Told you you weren't Daisuke," Yuki-Rin pointed out as she held back her laughter. Daisuke ran up to them a few moments later, trying to put his jeans on with one hand while he tried to put his boots on with his other hand.

"Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, I –" Daisuke said before he lost his balance and fell. "Damn it!"

Yuki-Rin began laughing really hard.

"Shut up, Yuki-Rin! I could've broken my leg!" Daisuke yelled as he got up and put his pants on. Yuki-Rin stopped laughing as Daisuke tied the laces of his boots.

"Sorry about that, Daisuke. We all make careless, yet hilarious, mistakes at least once in our lives," Kazuma explained. Daisuke sighed as he brushed himself off.

"Good. Now, let's go exploring! I'll lead the way!" Daisuke said. Yuki-Rin turned to Kazuma.

"I don't think I trust Daisuke with leading the way," Yuki-Rin whispered. Kazuma kissed her.

"Oh, shut up and play along," Kazuma said playfully.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see the rest of the island.**


	97. The Laboratory of Enviromental Sciences

**Author's Note**: Here's a Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Daisuke-centric chapter. No seriously, this chapter only stars Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Daisuke. But, no worries, all of your other favorite Capricorns will be back in the next chapter, which will end the **Three-Mile Island Arc**. The **Cult of Bya no Kuei Arc** will begin in chapter 99 with a filler-ish chapter before things kick into high-gear for the hotly-anticipated 100th chapter.

Now, let's begin the chapter.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is still the property of Eichiiro Oda. Do I own it? No, but I own One Piece merchandise and this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 97: "The Laboratory of Enviromental Sciences."**

Yuki-Rin and Kazuma trudged along as Daisuke skipped a few paces ahead of them.

"Who died and made us follow Daisuke?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"No, the question is 'Who let Daisuke go with us?'" Yuki-Rin corrected Kazuma, who sighed.

"Why can't we ever get alone time together?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"Let me put it this way – Our crew is like a band of injured and/or lost animals. You take one in, you have to take the rest in as well. Unfortunately, you get too attached to these animals and you keep them," Yuki-Rin explained. Kazuma's face turned to a face of shock.

"Yuki-Rin, don't you dare compare us to animals! We're humans!" Kazuma cried. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Couldn't think of a good comparison," Yuki-Rin said. Kazuma walked over to Yuki-Rin and hugged her.

"It's okay. I guess we'll have our alone time later," Kazuma explained. "_Damn you, Daisuke_."

"Hey, Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, look what I found!"

Yuki-Rin and Kazuma turned their heads to the sound of Daisuke's voice. Daisuke was standing in front of an abandoned laboratory behind a chain-link fence.

"_For once, Daisuke actually finds something useful without screwing up royally_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself. "What is it, Daisuke?"

"I think it's a lab. Come on, let's check it out!" Daisuke said before he began to climb the fence. "Come on, guys! We don't have all night!"

"We'll be right there!" Kazuma yelled. "Yuki-Rin, are you coming?"

"Yes, Kazuma," Yuki-Rin said before she began climbing the fence, with Daisuke helping her down. Kazuma joined them a few moments later.

"This is the life. We're just three teenagers spending the night tresspassing at an abandoned lab," Daisuke said.

"Does anybody know where we're are?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin and Daisuke.

"I don't think so. Think of this as the Capricorns' smallest adventure," Yuki-Rin said as they entered the lab. Inside, the lab was dark, save for the moonlight streaming in.

"Okay, now I wish we brought somebody who has a flashlight or a fire source," Kazuma said.

"Did you ever consider trading those items yet?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma as she pointed to the sack over Kazuma's shoulder. Kazuma looked to his sack.

"Shit! I was too pre-occupied with Daisuke, and we forgot to go trade this stuff!" Kazuma cried before he turned back. "Yuki-Rin, Daisuke, I'll be right back! Yuki-Rin, make sure Daisuke stays here."

Kazuma ran out of the lab.

"Why should I stay here, Kazuma?! I'm eighteen, not eight!" Daisuke yelled.

"I think it's because it's dark in the lab and we have no light," Yuki-Rin pointed out. A few minutes later, Kazuma returned with a smaller sack.

"Okay, I'm back," Kazuma said as he spilled the contents of the sack onto the ground, which consisted of three gas masks, a book of matches, and a block of wood.

"Decent haul…" Yuki-Rin remarked as she struck a match and touched the match to the wood. "Shall we go on?"

"Let's go!" Daisuke said.

"Wait, wait – Gas masks on," Kazuma said as he put his gas mask around his neck. Yuki-Rin and Daisuke followed suit. "Ready?"

"Ready. Everyone, follow me," Daisuke said before he began walking down the hall with the burning piece of wood. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma sweatdropped.

"Again?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin as they began to follow Daisuke.

"Either that, or it's because Yulia's not around to keep him from doing these things," Yuki-Rin and Kazuma explained as they followed Daisuke into a large room with many computer screens showing images of the island.

"Hey, look, I see everyone else! Hi, Yulia!" Daisuke said as he waved to a screen showing the Capricorns.

"They can't hear you, you know," Kazuma pointed out.

"But I can see them," Daisuke argued. "Hey, look, Wolfgang and Enlai are fighting again!"

Kazuma facepalmed.

"Why couldn't somebody else go with us? We could've gone with someone smarter, like Wolfgang or maybe even Kartik or Matsu, but no. We get stuck with Daisuke," Kazuma whispered to Yuki-Rin.

"I dunno. Did Hana even want to go with us?" Yuki-Rin said as her eyes trailed to a paper on the wall. "What's that?"

"See for yourself," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin walked over to the paper, which was a mission statement for the lab.

"The Laboratory of Enviromental Sciences is committed to the enviroment and the well-being of the residents of Three-Mile Island. Ever since the laboratory's inception, we have been dedicated to the cause of cleaning up this island's enviroment and the surrounding oceans and atmosphere. We want our children and our grandchildren to live in a healthier, prosprous, and enviromentally conscious world, and that's what we aspire to here at the Laboratory of Enviromental Sciences," Yuki-Rin read from the mission statement.

"Huh. These guys don't seem so bad. They acutally WANT a better tomorrow for people like us," Daisuke commented.

"All I have to wonder is why the lab shut down. These scientists had good goals for this island, and they suddenly close up the lab and leave," Kazuma explained.

"Actually, I remember something from a couple of years back. I read in the paper that noxious slime and deadly plants have overtaken the lab, and the scientists had to flee for their safety," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Well, so far, I haven't seen any deadly plants OR slime, so I think we're good," Kazuma explained. "Why don't we head back? Our nakama must be getting a bit worried about us."

"Gas masks on!" Yuki-Rin said before she put the gas mask over her face. Kazuma and Daisuke slid the masks over their faces. "Let's go!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Daisuke managed to get out of the lab.

"Well, that was an adventure," Daisuke said almost sarcastically. "I mean, where's all the dangerous stuff a lab normally has?"

"They probably packed it up," Yuki-Rin said. Daisuke shrugged.

"At least we're still alive," Daisuke said. "Now, let's get back to everyone and tell them what they found! We have to show them this place!"

Daisuke threw the burning piece of wood back into the lab before he joined Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Is it me, or does the Laboratory of Enviromental Sciences sound too much like Apeture Science from Portal, but without GLaDOs, the experiments, and the cake?

**Review if you want the Capricorns to show up again.**


	98. Attack of the Vines!

**Author's Note**: And so, we wrap up the **Three Mile Island Arc **with all of the Capricorns involved in a fight (well, all of them except Ageha). The next chapter starts off the **Cult of Bya no Kuei Arc**, and it will be a special chapter exploring a bit of Yuki-Rin's past.

Alright, let's begin the chapter.

**Disclaimer: The Capricorn Pirates belong to me. But, I will allow you to use them in my fanfictions given that you give me credit for them. Also, I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 98: "Attack of the Vines!"**

A short while later, the rest of the crew joined Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Daisuke and they were on their way to the abandoned lab.

"Daisuke, WHY do you want us to explore this abandoned lab?!" Yulia cried, concerned for her nakama.

"Oh, it's fun! There's nothing there that can harm us! Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and I went poking around there earlier, and we came out just fine!" Daisuke explained.

"I know you came out of that lab fine, but what about us?! Don't forget that you have thirty-some odd other friends you have to protect!" Yulia yelled.

"If you guys came out of the laboratory fine, then why do I smell smoke coming from the lab?" Wolfgang asked everyone.

"Smoke? I didn't smell smoke the last time I was there," Daisuke asked Wolfgang.

"Then, you're not going to like what happened," Yuki-Rin as she pointed to the lab, which was now on fire.

"That does not look good," Heathcliffe said with a whistle.

"What the hell happened?! The lab wasn't on fire when we left!" Daisuke cried. Everyone looked to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, be honest. What did you do?" Yulia asked Daisuke. Daisuke nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh… Nothing I can recall, Yulia," Daisuke answered. Then, the ground began shaking.

"An earthquake, too?! What the hell?!" Wolfgang cried.

"I don't think it's an earthquake!" Hana cried. Then, a giant Venus Fly Trap grew out of the fire. The Capricorns stood there in awe, watching the Venus Fly Trap.

"Do we… Have to kill this thing?" Hana asked after a moment of silence. Kartik readied his bow and an arrow.

"Looks like it. This will just one, clean shot, and it'll all be over," Kartik explained before he released his arrow. The arrow hit the neck of the Venus Fly Trap, causing it to droop backwards. "Glad that's over."

But, the Venus Fly Trap got up, the wound on his neck magically healing. Kartik looked at his bow and his arrow quiver as if he did something wrong.

"Okay, I think this Venus Fly Trap is a mutant," Yuki-Rin said.

"And that means?" Gareth asked Yuki-Rin, who turned to her crew.

"We're going in. Everyone, hop the fence."

Before the Capricorns could make a move, vines covered in dangerous-looking, foul-smelling, green slime rose up from the ground.

"Change of plans! Everyone, stay where you are!" Yuki-Rin yelled as she began chopping some of the vines with her katana. But, the vines kept growing back.

"Yuki-Rin, what the hell is going on?! The vines keep growing back!" Enlai cried as one of the vines began to wrap around his ankle.

"This plant is a bloody mutant, that's what it is! All of this bloody pollution and medical dumpin' is the reason why we're probably gonna be eaten by a bloody plant, Enlai!" Molly explained.

"Me?! Eaten by a plant?! Oh, please! That's Shitty Katsuragi's job!" Enlai said before he grabbed the bottom of the vine and pulled it out of the ground.

"Hey! I could 'accidentally' throw you to the Venus Fly Trap, and –" Wolfgang retorted before he was picked up by a vine the size of the Venus Fly Trap. "Okay, okay, okay! This is not funny anymore!"

"Then what are we laughing for?!" Soren cried as he tried to chop down the huge vine with his axe.

"When you started to play the lumberjack angle to rescue me!" Wolfgang retorted as the vine released him and fell to the ground. Wolfgang then landed on the ground a few seconds later.

"You okay?" Rubio asked as he pulled Wolfgang up.

"We've seen worse," Wolfgang said as he got up with a wince. "God… My ankle's messed up now. I'd go back to the ship, but we can't at this point."

"Heathcliffe! Anybody! Help!"

The Capricorns looked up, and they saw Holden and Soren tangled in two vines that were even taller than the giant Venus Fly Trap. The vines held Holden and Soren at their ankles, dangling them high into the air.

"Are you serious?! If the vines release them, they'll die!" Rubio cried. Heathcliffe got his scythe out.

"Then I'll go save them!" Heathcliffe yelled before he began climbing up the vine that held Holden, using his scythe as a grappling hook.

"Sarutobi-kun, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Aki cried.

"I'll tell you what – Help me free Soren while I free Holden!" Heathcliffe yelled from the vine. Aki grew silent.

"If I must…" Aki said as she grabbed a knife from Daisuke's hand and stabbed a greenish-yellow pod on the vine. As soon as she stabbed it, the green slime coating the vines spewed all over Aki. Even though he was high up, Heathcliffe could see what had happened.

"_No… Please don't tell me that's poison_…" Heathcliffe thought to himself as he bit his lip.

"Baby brother, help me!"

Heathcliffe jammed his scythe further into the vine, not concerned about the pods containing the poisonous slime. With a grunt, Heathcliffe pulled the scythe out of the vine, which wilted and spewed the same greenish-yellow slime that covered Aki.

"Baby brother!" Holden cried as he reached out to Heathcliffe, who grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Heathcliffe yelled as Soren and Aki grabbed them.

"We've got you," Soren said as Heathcliffe and Holden got back on their feet. Heathcliffe then noticed that Soren was also covered in that slime.

"Aki, Soren, you're okay!" Heathcliffe said as he hugged his older brother and his girlfriend.

"Sarutobi-kun, please! I'm already so filthy from this slime!" Aki cried as she pushed Heathcliffe off of her. Heathcliffe crossed his arms. "You can give me a hug again after you've taken a bath."

Heathcliffe sighed.

"Oh, alright," Heathcliffe said before he turned to an equally-slimy Holden. "Did you see me up there?! I don't care that I'm covered in this gunk, I saved you!"

Holden smiled.

"Of course, you did," Holden said as he ruffled Heathcliffe's hair with a slime-covered hand. "Hey, if we were told this stuff was poisonous, why aren't we sick or dead yet?"

"That's because it's healing slime."

Wolfgang walked up to them, the limp in his ankle he had a few seconds ago gone.

"Healing slime? How do you know?" Heathcliffe asked Wolfgang.

"I sprained my ankle a few moments ago. But, when you saved your brothers and the slime rained down on us, my ankle got better," Wolfgang explained.

"So, this must mean that the Venus Fly Trap used that slime to heal itself?" Aki asked Wolfgang.

"You're right. Since we destroyed all of the slime pods, Yuki-Rin went in to kill the Venus Fly Trap," Wolfgang explained.

"Glad that's over. I really want to take a shower," Heathcliffe said.

"Heads up!"

Then, even more slime rained down on the Capricorns.

* * *

"We're back!"

Ageha looked up, and she saw all of the Capricorns covered in the greenish-yellow healing slime from the Venus Fly Trap.

"What the hell have you been doing?!" Ageha cried.

"We killed a huge-ass Venus Fly Trap. You missed it, Ageha. Everyone got slimed," Daisuke explained.

"Don't freak out. It's healing slime," Kazuma explained.

"Healing slime or not, you're all going to have to take showers right now. Also, it appears that tomorrow is going to be laundry day," Ageha explained. The Capricorns stood there. "Well, what did I say?! Go take a shower, or you'll be sleeping outside tonight!"

With a sigh, the Capricorns all clamored for the bathroom.

"Ageha, you are not the captain," Kazuma said with a sigh.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see the _Episode of Yuki-Rin_! (Hey, if Nami and Luffy get special episodes dedicated to them, why can't Yuki-Rin?)**


	99. Episode of Heathcliffe and Yuki-Rin!

**Author's Note**: Well, here we are. It's the 99th chapter, and it's the **Episode of Yuki-Rin**! This is a special episode (err... Chapter) where a bit of Yuki-Rin's past will be revealed. The stuff going on in this episode will kick-start the events of this arc and maybe stuff in future arcs as well, so stay tuned.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece of the idea of having episodes like _Episode of X_, since Eichiiro Oda and the One Piece anime team have those ideas already.**

* * *

**Ch. 99: "Episode of Heathcliffe and Yuki-Rin!"**

A couple of days later, the Capricorns were still trying to wash the healing slime from their clothes.

"Who knew this healing slime could be so hard to get out?" Yuki-Rin asked Hana as she scrubbed her shirt.

"Somebody should've told us this beforehand so we could've gotten rain ponchos or something," Hana explained as she hung up Kartik's shirt on the clothesline next to her. "And, besides, we got the slime out of half of the clothing we're washing, so we're making progress."

A mail bird then landed on the clothesline.

"The mail bird? This late in the day?" Yuki-Rin wondered out loud as she dug around her pocket for a few Beri coins. Yuki-Rin gave the coins to the mail bird, who gave Yuki-Rin a letter. "Thank you."

The news bird flew away. Yuki-Rin looked at the letter, which was addressed to her.

"A lettter? For me?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Who is it from?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin, who opened the letter.

"It's from Julietta. And it looks like she has some urgent news," Yuki-Rin said. "Mind if I go read this inside?"

"Go ahead," Hana said. Yuki-Rin took her letter inside to her room. Sitting down on her bed, Yuki-Rin read the letter, which said the following:

**Dear Yuki-Rin,**

**Please stop whatever you are doing and read this letter, as it is very urgent. If you have been reading the newspapers over the past week or so, then you'll know what's going on in the East Blue. If not, then I will just say it up front – An uprising against the Tenryuubito of the East Blue has started. Saint Worthington has died in the uprising, and the wife of Saint Sarutobi II has been captured by the rebel forces. So far, I have no word on Saint Ayame, but I have heard false rumors that she has died or been captured. If you hear news about Saint Ayame, please make sure it is from the East Blue Reader, the Grand Line Times, or Pirate News Network. If you can, you may wish to go back home to Goa Kingdom, and I will give you passgage on a Kairoseki-lined cruise ship that will sail from the Calm Belt to Goa Kingdom. But, still, I hope for the best in regards to you and the Capricorns.**

**Your Friend,**

**Julietta (1)**

Yuki-Rin sat there for a moment, thinking about the information she just received. Not only did she have to break the news to Molly, but she would also have to tell the Sarutobi brothers about what happened to their mother.

A few moments later, Yuki-Rin got up and went to the library, where Kartik was reading.

"Oh, hello, Yuki-Rin. I didn't hear you come in," Kartik said.

"Kartik, do you still have today's copy of the Grand Line Times?" Yuki-Rin asked Kartik.

"Funny you should mention that. There was an article I wanted you to read," Kartik said before he handed a large clipping from the newspaper to Yuki-Rin.

"_Wife of Saint Sarutobi II murdered in captivity! Saint Ayame and husband put on house arrest_!"

* * *

"Unbelieveable…" Molly commented as she read the article.

"What do we do, Molly? My mother – well, my mother and your adoptive mother – was one of the reasons why we ran away from home to become pirates. Now, there's a chance that she could die in this," Yuki-Rin asked Molly.

"Wait, are you sayin' that… You WANT to go home?! Are you feckin' daft, Yuki-Rin?!" Molly cried.

"Well, I'm just saying that if my parents die in this uprising, I believe we should go back to the East Blue. It would be a much safer East Blue for us," Yuki-Rin explained emotionlessly. Molly sighed as she handed the article back to Yuki-Rin.

"Maybe you do have a point…" Molly said. Yuki-Rin got up from her bed.

"I'll be right back. I need to go break the news to the Sarutobi boys that their mother has died," Yuki-Rin said before she left the room and entered Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren's room.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin! Why the long face?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin, who sighed.

"I have some news for you three, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I can take it, IF it doesn't involve Aki," Heathcliffe explained. Yuki-Rin took a deep breath.

"Your mother has died in an uprising against the Tenryuubito."

The Sarutobi brothers grew silent.

"Our… Our mother?! No way!" Holden cried. Yuki-Rin just handed the newspaper article to the boys, who read it over.

"Oh, my God…" Heathcliffe said in almost a whisper. "I can't believe that this is happening."

Soren sighed.

"Although she wasn't the kindest mother on Earth, this is still some shocking news," Soren commented. "What are we going to do?"

"I was actually considering… Turning back and going back home. With the fall of the East Blue Tenryuubito, it would be a much safer Goa Kingdom for myself, Molly, and you three. Even if I don't make it to Raftel – or Sabaody Archipalego, for that matter – and I have to turn back, I will be forever grateful that I have such wonderful nakama and that I went on such an epic voyage," Yuki-Rin explained. Heathcliffe sighed.

"If you say so…" Heathcliffe said sadly.

* * *

"Heathcliffe, eat up. It's spaghetti, and you love spaghetti."

Heathcliffe looked up. It was now dinnertime, and he was still reeling from the news of his mother's death.

"May… May I be excused?" Heathcliffe asked his nakama.

"I don't see why not. You need some peace, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said. Heathcliffe got up and left the room as the Capricorns continuted to eat and chat. A few moments later, Yuki-Rin got up.

"Where are you going?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin.

"I want to talk to Heathcliffe. He's not the only Tenryuubito's child who has to watch this uprising from a distance," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Go ahead, Yuki-Rin. I'm sure you and Sarutobi-kun can talk things out," Aki said. With a nod, Yuki-Rin walked to the Sarutobi brothers' bedroom, where Heathcliffe was sitting on his bed and idly strumming his guitar.

"Mind if I come in?" Yuki-Rin asked Heathcliffe.

"Sure," Heathcliffe said as Yuki-Rin entered the bedroom and sat on Soren's bed. The both of them grew silent.

"Looks like it's an end of an era for us," Yuki-Rin commented.

"Yep. At least we'll get an era of freedom out of it for us," Heathcliffe said. "When Holden, Soren, and I were little, our father would take us to these monthly meetings of the Nobles. Of course, we weren't allowed to go into the meetings, so we stayed with the other Nobles' kids. All of the kids seemed to be amazed with all of the Nobles there."

"It's a funny thing, you know? We were so amazed with our parents and our friends when we were little, but then when we saw their cruelty and their true nature, our innocence was taken…" Yuki-Rin explained. "And, come to think of it, there was a meeting of the Nobles that always stuck out in my mind."

"Oh, really? What happened there?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, Ten Years Ago***

_A younger Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren stood in a large playroom in the mansion of Saint Ayame, looking for kids to play with while the adult Nobles had their meeting._

_"Soren, I don't want to wear this stupid outfit!" Heathcliffe whined. He was wearing a white, collared shirt, khaki, knee-length shorts, suspenders, and black, dress shoes, just like his brothers._

_"I look like a dork!" Holden cried._

_"You don't look like dorks. You look like the sons of pirates."_

_A six-year old girl with wavy, shoulder-length, brown hair walked up to them. Unlike the other kids who wore dressier clothing, the girl wore a red, turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and forest-green sneakers. This was the younger version of Yuki-Rin._

_"Thank you!" Soren said._

_"You're welcome," Yuki-Rin said before she held up a large, pirate ship playset. "Wanna play pirates? I'll be the captain!"_

_"We can't play that at home. Our daddy says that we can't play with toy pirate ships because he thinks pirates are bad," Heathcliffe explained._

_"My mommy said the same thing. When I told my teacher about why I can't play pirates, she let me take this ship home for the weekend! She's so nice!" Yuki-Rin explained. Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren looked at Yuki-Rin like she was crazy. "It will be lots and lots of fun!"_

_After spending a few more moments, Heathcliffe stepped forward._

_"I'll play with you," Heathcliffe said. "Who can I be in your pirate crew?"_

_By the end of that night, all three Sarutobi brothers were playing with Yuki-Rin, and they were having a lot of fun, despite the fact that they had evil parents. Sadly, it was time for the Sarutobi family to leave._

_"Dad, we don't wanna leave!" Holden cried._

_"Don't worry, son. We'll be back next month," Saint Sarutobi told his sons._

_"Promise, dad?" Heathcliffe asked his father._

_"I promise, Heathie," Saint Sarutobi told his son as he ruffled his hair. Heathcliffe then turned to Yuki-Rin._

_"Here, take this. We're nakama now, right?" Heathcliffe asked as he gave Yuki-Rin a necklace of a small, silver, pirate sword. Yuki-Rin nodded as she put the necklace on._

_"Thank you," Yuki-Rin said._

_"Bye-bye!" The Sarutobi boys yelled as they exited the mansion._

_"Bye! See you soon!" Yuki-Rin yelled back._

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present***

* * *

"…And, that's what happened," Yuki-Rin said. "Sadly, I was so busy having fun, that I forgot to get the names of those three brothers. They never came back, because I heard their parents got a nanny to watch over them."

"Yuki-Rin… Those brothers you played with that night were me and my brothers," Heathcliffe explained. Yuki-Rin's face turned to shock.

"That was you?! I met you ten years before you joined my crew?!" Yuki-Rin cried. Heathcliffe nodded.

"It's a small world, Yuki-Rin. That memory also happens to be a memory I remember the most from my childhood. Although I never got your name that night, I got your name when I was welcomed with open arms into the Capricorn Pirates," Heathcliffe explained. "Do you still have that necklace I gave you?"

"Hold on, let me check," Yuki-Rin said before she left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with the same pirate sword necklace Heathcliffe gave her ten years ago. "I can't believe I still have it. I always had this fear that my mother would throw it away because of the fact that pirates use these swords."

Heathcliffe looked at the necklace.

"This thing survived for ten years? After I stole it from my mother's jewelry box on a dare from Holden?! Incredible!" Heathcliffe commented. "But, anyway, do you like it?"

"Actually, no. In my opinion, I think it's pretty tacky now," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to go out and buy something to symbolize the power of nakama, especially ones that meet again by coincidence ten years later," Heathcliffe said. Over in the hallway, Kazuma overheard the story of Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe.

"What a small world we live in…" Kazuma commented to himself.

* * *

**(1) - **The East Blue Reader and The Grand Line Times are both newspapers. Pirate News Network is a T.V. station. And, yes they do have T.V.s in the One Piece world. They were used in the Marineford Arc to broadcast Ace's execution.

**Anyway, the long-awaited 100th chapter is next chapter, so write your 100th chapter predictions in your reviews!**


	100. Let's Go to the Fishman's Lodge!

**Author's Note**: We made it.

36 crew members (Including Ajax the pigeon and Alec the talking cat)

1 ship (The Hyperion)

Five Capricorns who have either eaten a Devil Fruit or are under the effects of a Devil Fruit power (Maki-chan and the Gamma Gamma no mi, Aria and the Kitsune Kitsune no mi, Kaoru and Mina and the Vampir Vampir no mi, and Gareth and the Eco Eco no mi)

22 story arcs (Not counting this one since it hasn't even started)

161,637 words (From chapters one to ninety-nine)

411 pages on Microsoft Word

255 reviews

Twenty-Four villians (The Stockholm Syndromes count as one villain altogether)

Four romantic pairings, with two of those pairings marriages (Yuki-Rin and Kazuma, Heathcliffe and Aki, Mikuri and Sayuki, and Soren and Teru)

Five story sagas (Including this current saga)

One Special Episode - _Episode of Heathcliffe and Yuki-Rin_

Two oneshots by other readers (**Heathcliffe's Secret** and **Soft Touch**, both by **kopycat101**)

Appearances in other One Piece fanfics from **luffykotheeevee's OP: A Hundred**** Perspectives **to **Hotspot the 626th's One Piece: Rise of the Pirate**** Queen **to my very own crack fic series **The DysFUNctional Pirates**

A fic that's been on this site from January 11, 2011 to today.

One spin-off series to this fanfic coming soon.

One very fitting theme song to a crew that needs no introduction, and that song is _House of Capricorn_ by The Company Band

One crew - The Capricorn Pirates.

One fanfic - **One Piece: Parallel Works**

Welcome, everybody, to the House of Capricorn, now please be seated. We have made it to 100 chapters. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, and favorited this fic. It would take up space to list all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, and follow this fic, but you know who you are. I would also like to thank all the countless One Piece fanfic writers who have let me submit the Capricorn Pirates to their fics, since it always makes me happy to see my OCs in other people's work. And, to anybody who would like to draw the Capricorn Pirates and submit it to the web, I would like to give you a thank you in advance for doing that, since I can't really draw to save my life. And, if you do draw the Capricorns, please give me a link to the picture.

Without further ado, let us begin the 100th chapter of **One Piece: Parallel Works**

**Disclaimer: For the hundreth time, I do not own One Piece. Just this fanfic.**

* * *

**Ch. 100: "Let's go to the Fishman's Lodge!"**

"A vacation?"

About three days later, the Capricorns were eating breakfast, when the idea of a vacation was brought up.

"We need it. Yuki-Rin's been considering going back to the East Blue for three days, and Heathcliffe won't stop brooding about what may happen to him, his brothers, and Aki should they decide to go back to the East Blue," Wolfgang explained.

"But where?" Kazuma asked Wolfgang, who pulled out a flyer.

"It's the Fishman's Lodge on Tiger's Island. Both the lodge and the island were dedicated to Fisher Tiger shortly after he died. This hotel is supposed to have everything – A pool, a hot springs, an amusement park, a golf couse, all that stuff. It should keep us distracted from world events for a couple of days," Wolfgang explained.

"Well, if this vacation was intended for myself and the Sarutobi brothers in the first place, then where's Heathcliffe?" Yuki-Rin asked Wolfgang.

"Actually, Heathcliffe is still sleeping," Holden explained. Aki got up.

"I'll go get him up," Aki said before she left the room. A few moments later, she arrived at Heathcliffe's room, where Heathcliffe was still sleeping. "Sarutobi-kun, time to get up!"

"No…" Heathcliffe moaned in his sleep as he pulled the covers over his head. Aki then pulled the covers off of Heathcliffe, who awoke.

"Holden, what the fuck was that – Oh, good morning, Aki!" Heathcliffe said, switching from angry to shocked in a second.

"Morning, Sarutobi-kun. It's time to get up and have breakfast," Aki said before she kissed Heathcliffe.

"Already? Let me sleep for five more minutes! I couldn't even sleep last night because I had a bad dream!" Heathcliffe cried.

"What happened?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"Well, in the dream, Yuki-Rin made the decision to go back to the East Blue. However, we arrived at the height of the uprisings, and my father mistook you for a rebel and… Brutally murdered you. I was so devastated, I got my scythe out and slit my throat with it… The last thing I heard before I woke up was Holden screaming bloody murder for me," Heathcliffe explained. Aki sighed.

"You know what, Sarutobi-kun? You need a vacation. This whole uprising against the World Nobles has really affected you, and you need a break from things," Aki explained.

"A vacation?! Is that even possible with the next island we dock at?!" Heathcliffe cried.

"Yes, it is, since there's a resort hotel there. Even Wolfgang says you need a vacation. It's just for five days, Sarutobi-kun. If you want, you can spend the entire vacation with me and we can both have fun together," Aki explained. Heathcliffe got up.

"Aki, I'll be right back. I need to go and knock some sense into Wolfgang," Heathcliffe said before he joined the Capricorns at the table. "Wolfgang! Aki won't stop telling me that I need a vacation! What the fuck is going on?!"

Wolfgang got up and approached Heathcliffe.

"Look, Heathcliffe, if your own girlfriend tries to knock some sense into you and it concerns a break from reality, then it means that it's time to take a vacation whether you like it or not. It'll only be for five days, and you can spend it with your brothers and/or your girlfriend. How does that sound?" Wolfgang explained.

"I'll be right back," Heathcliffe said before he returned to his room.

"Well, what did Wolfgang say?" Aki asked Heathcliffe, who sat down next to Aki.

"Looks like we're on vacation for the next few days. You were right, Aki. I do need to take my mind off of things for a few days," Heathcliffe explained. "Plus, we're all the way in the Grand Line while the uprising is in the East Blue. We're very safe from the Tenryuubito and the rebels, so I should have nothing to fear, right?"

"Nope. We have nothing to fear, Sarutobi-kun," Aki said with a smile. "In fact, why don't we spend the entire vacation together?"

Hearhcliffe smiled as he put his arm around Aki.

"I love that," Heathcliffe said before he kissed Aki.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin and Molly as they entered their room at the Fishman Lodge later that day.

"I like it," Yuki-Rin said as she set her bags down. Kazuma smiled at Yuki-Rin.

"Glad you like it. Just don't use this vacation time to think about going back to the East Blue, okay?" Kazuma said. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Kazuma, I won't. We're on vacation, and I would like to have fun like the rest of the crew," Yuki-Rin explained. Kazuma patted Yuki-Rin on the back and hugged her.

"That's the spirit," Kazuma said before he kissed Yuki-Rin on her cheek. "So… What do you two want to do?"

"Don't you want to do anything?" Yuki-Rin asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I feel like doing something you two want to do," Kazuma answered. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Let's go to the arcade. I want to play some games," Yuki-Rin said. "What about you, Molly?"

"Why not? It's our vacation, so we should be able to have fun before something happens," Molly explained.

"Molly, don't say that. Nothing's going to happen on this vacation," Kazuma said.

"Well, we ARE the Capricorn Pirates, and we always seem to attract trouble wherever we go," Yuki-Rin explained. "But, at least we don't attract the attention of the Marines, knock on wood."

Stifling a giggle, Molly knocked on the nightstand.

"Well, should we head out?" Kazuma asked the two siblings. That night, Yuki-Rin, Molly, and Kazuma returned to the room after a fun day hanging around the resort.

"That was so much fun!" Yuki-Rin said as she sat down on her bed.

"I guess this vacation was really for all of us. We even managed to get Blaise to loosen up," Molly explained.

"You do know that Blaise only loosened up AFTER Thierry dragged him to the bar?" Yuki-Rin asked Molly.

"I know! Poor Sadie's not goin' to be happy in the mornin'!" Molly added. Kazuma smiled.

"Don't forget how Enlai totally defeated Wolfgang at that game of Marine Battleship," Kazuma added.

"Say, Kazuma, what are we doing tomorrow?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"Well, I was going to go to this morning kendo session before breakfast, but we've got all day to do something. How about we finally get our well-deserved alone time?" Kazuma asked Yuki-Rin, who smiled.

"Yes," Yuki-Rin said before Molly shot her a glare.

"I'm your bloody half-sister!" Molly cried. Yuki-Rin put her arm around Molly.

"Don't worry, Molly. We can have breakfast together tomorrow," Yuki-Rin said to her half-sister. Kazuma pouted.

"And I'm your boyfriend!" Kazuma cried.

"Oh, be quiet! You're spending the whole day with me!" Yuki-Rin retorted.

* * *

"Yuki-Rin?"

The next morning, Yuki-Rin woke up, and she saw Kazuma standing over her, still sweaty from the kendo session.

"Yes?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma.

"Please get dressed and come down for breakfast quickly. Apparently, something very odd has just happened."

* * *

**Ending Note: Please, please, PLEASE review, being that it is a very special chapter.**


	101. Prince Wolfgang, King Bya no Kuei

**Author's Note**: Well, here's the new chapter. Expect that spin-off I was talking about earlier to be posted soon.

**Disclaimer: Nope. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Ch. 101: "Prince Wolfgang, King Bya no Kuei."**

When Yuki-Rin got to the breakfast buffet, she saw almost all of her crew pouring over a newspaper.

"What's going on?! Did something happen back in the –" Yuki-Rin asked her crew before they all cut her off.

"It didn't happen in the East Blue! Everything's fine, Yuki-Rin!" All of the Capricorns (minus Yuki-Rin) yelled.

"Then what happened?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"It's Wolfgang. Apparently, he looks just like the prince of this island," Aria explained as she showed a picture of the island's prince to Yuki-Rin. The prince looked exactly like Wolfgang, except he had brown eyes instead of Wolfgang's blue eyes and he didn't wear glasses.

"Son of a gun… Wolfgang, is there something you're not telling us?" Yuki-Rin asked the merchant.

"Well, I'm twenty-one and I'm the president of the Katsuragi Trading Compound. I'm an only child, and I was living in a small mansion with my father before I joined this crew. My mother has been institutionalized in an asylum ever since I was thirteen because she suffered from severe depression and tried to kill herself. There, I'm not hiding anything," Wolfgang explained.

"Well, if you're not hiding anything, then what are your hobbies, favorite color, favorite food, birthday, and favorite book?" Enlai asked Wolfgang.

"I already know you, but I like to read, study technology, and I like to read the finance section of the papers. My favorite colors are gray and blue, my favorite foods are apples and coffee, and my favorite book is the biography of Steven Lobs, the assistant to Dr. Vegapunk," Wolfgang explained. Enlai clapped his hands together.

"There! That's the Wolfgang Katsuragi we know, and he's not an imposter!" Enlai said. "Now, all we need to do is –"

"There he is! We have found Prince Bya no Kuei!"

A group of royal-looking officers approached the table the Capricorns were sitting at.

"I'm not Prince Bya no Kuei. My name is Wolfgang Katsuragi, head of the Katsuragi Trading Compound. I believe that you have mistaken me for somebody else," Wolfgang explained.

"No, you are not! Quit claiming to be somebody you're not! Also, take off those glasses. You look like a cheap commoner," The head of the officials explained.

"I can't take my glasses off! I can't see without them!" Wolfgang cried. One of the royal officers walked over to Wolfgang, took off his glasses, and put them in the pocket of Wolfgang's sweater.

"You're coming with us, Bya-chan! No more sneaking out to play with the commoners! You've got your coronation ceremony the day after tomorrow!" The officer barked before the officers escorted Wolfgang out of the dining room.

"_Are these people blind or what? I'm not a prince_," Wolfgang thought to himself. The next thing Wolfgang knew, he was entering a royal palace.

"Now that you've finally joined your subjects, it's time for breakfast. What would you like to have?" The head officer asked Wolfgang.

"I'm not really hungry. I would like to go back to –" Wolfgang explained before the head officer cut him off.

"That is not an option. You may either have an omlette with a fruit and yogurt cup, pancakes with any flavor of syrup you wish, or country-fried steak with eggs and sausage," The head officer explained. Wolfgang sighed.

"Then I'll have an omlette with the fruit and yogurt cup and some coffee," Wolfgang answered bitterly. The head officer smiled.

"Perfect! I'll be in the library if you need me! Remember that your elocution tutor is coming this afternoon to help you recite your speech for the ceremony!" The head officer reminded Wolfgang before he exited the hall. When the coast was clear, Wolfgang put his glasses back on.

"Damn, this palace is nice," Wolfgang commented. "I'd better watch my back here."

* * *

"Wolfgang? Wolfgang? Princey Guy we need to look for?"

Later that day, the Capricorns split up to look for Wolfgang or Prince Bya no Kuei.

"His name is not 'Princey Guy', it's 'Bya no Kuei'. Get it right," Yulia sternly told Daisuke.

"Hey, what if Wolfgang actually IS the prince? Wouldn't that be cool?" Daisuke asked Yulia.

"He's not, Daisuke. I got Shitty Katsuragi to prove it at breakfast, remember? You were there," Enlai explained.

"How do we know he's not lying?" Daisuke said with a smirk.

"Because I know the real Wolfgang Katsuragi!" Enlai yelled.

"I found Wolfgang! But, we have a problem!"

Yulia, Daisuke, and Enlai ran to the source of Heathcliffe's voice. When they found him, Heathcliffe was standing over what appeared to be the corpse of Wolfgang.

"What the hell, Heathcliffe?!" Daisuke cried. Heathcliffe sighed.

"I saw it happen. He jumped off of this building. No note, no other witnesses around," Heathcliffe explained. Yulia grew pale.

"Oh, my God… If that is Wolfgang, we…" Yulia said, trailing off. "How are we going to get the body to the rest of the crew?"

A few minutes later, Gareth had joined the four, and they were wheeling Wolfgang's body back to the Fishman's Lodge. The body was covered by Gareth's coat.

"Thanks for helping me remove the body, Gareth. Your coat was such a life-saver," Heathcliffe said.

"Well, you seem to be the perfect person who knows how to transport and hide a dead body without raising suspicion," Gareth explained as they set Wolfgang's body onto a table.

"Then how do you know I haven't hid dead bodies in the past?" Heathcliffe asked as he put a finger to his lips.

"What the hell?! Is that Wolfgang?!"

The rest of the Capricorns entered the room. Heathcliffe sadly sighed.

"Looks like it," Heathcliffe said sadly.

"How did he die?" Kartik asked.

"He jumped off of a building. I don't understand why Wolfgang did it. He was the type of guy who had everything – Wealth, a nice family, good friends. He was fine earlier when those people took him away, but…" Heathcliffe said.

"How do you know that they didn't kill him?" Rubio asked Heathcliffe.

"Nobody else was around. I was the only one to witness the death of Wolfgang Katsuragi," Heathcliffe explained.

"Then, I'll have to start embalming the body. We will have a proper funeral later," Ageha explained as she walked over to Wolfgang's body. But, she noticed that something was very off. "Wouldn't Wolfgang have his glasses? And doesn't he have blue eyes?"

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want Wolfgang to be okay.**


	102. Wolfgang Katsuragi is Dead

**Author's Note**: Happy Thanksgiving to all of my American readers. Here's a new chapter in the Capricorn saga to celebrate!

**Disclaimer: I only own the Capricorn Pirates.**

* * *

**Ch. 102: "Wolfgang Katsuragi is Dead."**

All of the Capricorns were riled up. This wasn't Wolfgang, it was an imposter.

"Wait a minute!" Yuki-Rin yelled to her crew. "Does anyone have today's paper lying around?"

"No, we don't. I threw it away when I was done reading it," Kartik explained. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"I'll be right back!" Yuki-Rin yelled. A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin returned from the newsstand in the lobby with a newspaper.

"Why do we need a newspaper?" Dewey asked everyone.

"Because I know whose body it is," Yuki-Rin said as she opened the paper to the page with Prince Bya no Kuei on it and showed it to her crew. "It's the corpse of Prince Bya no Kuei. Wolfgang is fine."

The Capricorns screamed.

"That's not the prince!" Hana cried.

"What are you talking about?!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"Read the page you're showing us," Kazuma answered. Yuki-Rin turned the newspaper over, and she was met with a grim headline.

"**Wolfgang Katsuragi, head of the Katsuragi Trading Compound, found dead in the streets**!"

Yuki-Rin tore the newspaper article out and folded it up.

"Showtarou, I need you to give this to Ajax. Make sure Wolfgang gets this," Yuki-Rin explained.

"You got it," Showtarou said as he tied the newspaper article to Ajax's leg.

* * *

At the royal palace, Wolfgang was reading over the speech he would read at the coronation ceremony.

"And, so, here we stand –" Wolfgang recited before something knocked on his window. "What is it?!"

Wolfgang walked over to the window, where he saw Ajax. Wolfgang opened the window and untied the newspaper article from Ajax. After a few minutes of reading over the article, Wolfgang spoke.

"Stay here, Ajax. I need to send a note out to the Capricorns."

Wolfgang walked over to the writing desk and picked up a pen.

"I'm okay. Apparently, somebody mistook me for the prince AGAIN. Come to the royal palace tomorrow and we will discuss the matters at hand. From, Wolfgang," Wolfgang said to himself as he wrote his note. When he was done, he folded the note up and gave it to Ajax. "Make sure the Capricorns get this note. They need to formulate a plan on how to get me out of here."

* * *

The next day, the Capricorns were headed to the royal palace.

"Do we have a plan to get Wolfgang out of this place?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"Why don't we just tell them that Wolfgang isn't the prince and the prince is dead?" Molly asked everyone.

"We tried doing that, and look how that ended," Yuki-Rin answered.

"So, now what?" Heathcliffe asked everyone.

"We ask Wolfgang if he has a plan," Yuki-Rin explained as they approached the gate of the palace. Two guards wearing red uniforms and large, black hats were standing outside of the gate.

"Oi! What business do who have with Prince Bya no Kuei?!" One of the guards asked the Capricorns.

"We would like to talk to Wolf – I mean, Prince Bya no Kuei. I believe there has been a mix-up between him and Wolfgang Katsuragi, so we just want to clear things up," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I'm sorry, you can't do that. The prince went out for a walk. You just missed him," The second guard explained.

"And, besides – You have to schedule a visit with the prince at least twenty-four hours before your visit," The first guard explained.

"Well, let us in! We can wait for the prince!" Heathcliffe demanded.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. By protocol, we have to know who you are and your reasons for visiting the prince twenty-four hours before your visit," The first guard explained.

"We just told you! We were friends with Wolfgang Katsuragi, and we just want to clarify something with the prince!" Yuki-Rin argued.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you and your party have to leave right now, or we will have to call the sheriff and arrest you and your party for tresspassing," The second guard explained.

"Well, may we see Prince Bya no Kuei tomorrow?" Hana asked the guards.

"No, you may not," The second guard answered.

"Why?! We're trying to confirm our visit twenty-four hours beforehand!" Hana cried.

"The prince will be busy throughout the next few days with his coronation and other related activities, leaving him with no time for idle visits," The first guard explained.

"Now, I suggest you all vacate the premises, or we will have to call the sheriff," The second guard explained. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Okay! We're going!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she and her crew turned back and left the palace.

* * *

That night, the Capricorns found themselves looking for Wolfgang again.

"Talk about déjà vu. We're looking for Wolfgang for the second day in a row," Daisuke said.

"He probably went back to the Hyperion. If we don't find him there, we'll check the Hyperion before we go back to the hotel," Yuki-Rin explained. But, Enlai stopped in his tracks.

"Daisuke, you were right about the whole déjà vu thing," Enlai said as he pointed to the top of a five-story building. On the roof was Wolfgang, who wore a black, wool coat oer his regular clothing. "Oi, Shitty Katsuragi, what the hell are you doing?!"

Wolfgang said nothing as he took off his glasses and put them in his pocket.

"Hey, answer me, dumbass!" Enlai yelled.

"Wolfgang, what are you doing?! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Matsu yelled.

"I have to do this! It's for my own good!" Wolfgang yelled back.

"No, it's not! You have so much to live for in this life! We can talk about this!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

"Talk?! There is no way we can talk about this!" Wolfgang yelled.

"Then, what the hell are we going to do?! We can't let you kill yourself like your mother!" Gareth yelled. Wolfgang just raised his arms.

"Watch me," Wolfgang said before he leaned forward. As he fell to the ground, several Capricorns rushed to grab him. Right when Wolfgang was about an inch from the ground, Enlai pushed everyone out of the way to dive to the ground and grab Wolfgang.

"Got him," Enlai told everyone. "Looks like he passed out from the rush of falling, but he'll be okay. He's still breathing, so that's all that matters."

"Alright. Let's take Wolfgang back to the hotel," Yuki-Rin said to her nakama.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want Wolfgang to reveal who he really is to the royal court.**


	103. The Real King is Dead

**Author's Note**: The end of the **Cult of Bya no Kuei Arc** is over. The **Vampire Princess Lavinia Arc** will begin in the next chapter, and that arc will bring in some much-needed action.

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Ch. 103: "The Real King is Dead."**

When Wolfgang awoke, he was in his room at the hotel. A few Capricorns were also in the room waiting for Wolfgang to wake up.

"What just happened?" Wolfgang asked everyone.

"You jumped off of a building and almost died. Be thankful that I was there to catch you," Enlai explained. Inwardly, Wolfgang cursed at Enlai for saving him.

"I had to do it, you know? We need to get these people to open their eyes and realize that their prince is dead. I'm not the one who died," Wolfgang explained.

"You could've died if I didn't save you," Enlai argued.

"Guys, now is not the time to argue. Tomorrow, we will go to the royal palace and tell the officials there that they made a mix-up," Hana explained. Enlai sighed.

"Call me crazy, but I don't know what we'd do without you, Shitty Katsuragi," Enlai said as he got up and walked over to the door. "As for me, I'll be sleeping in my bed, so good night and don't jump off of any buildings."

* * *

"Your paper is here!"

The next morning, Wolfgang received his newspaper, but he was greeted by yet another surprising headline.

"Finally!"

Wolfgang grabbed the paper and ran downstairs. But, he was greeted by journalists and photographers and not by Capricorns.

"I take it that you read the paper this morning."

Enlai walked up to Wolfgang.

"Oi, did you call these people over?!" Wolfgang asked Enlai.

"Did I call the paparazzi over here? I'm not telling," Enlai said. Wolfgang turned to the reporters, who were all eager to ask Wolfgang questions.

"Wolfgang, how did it feel when you read about your death?!"

"What has this experience taught you?"

"Is there anything you'd like to say to the people of this island?"

Wolfgang took a deep breath.

"In all honesty, I don't have anything to say," Wolfgang answered. "It's not my fault that I looked like your prince. Unfortunately, my friends and I were vacationing at the wrong place at the wrong time, and that caused problems. I am deeply sorry for your loss, and I hope you will be able to find a new prince to take over the throne. As for me, I would like a cup of coffee, a Danish, and for every reporter to leave me and my friends alone. It's all I ask for, and I hope you honor my request. Thank you."

Without another word, Wolfgang walked into the dining room, where the Capricorns were watching the whole thing.

"Well, then…" Enlai said.

"You said it," Wolfgang said as he sat down.

* * *

Throughout the day, many people on the island gave Wolfgang their apologies. But, while the Capricorns were eating dinner, one of the royal guards approached Wolfgang.

"Excuse me, but is Wolfgang Katsuragi here?" The royal guard asked.

"That's me," Wolfgang said as he got up from the table.

"Please come with me," The royal guard said as he led Wolfgang to the waiting area of the restaurant.

"So…" Wolfgang said with a sigh.

"On behalf of the royal family, we would like to apologize to you for the mix-up that occured the last couple of days," The royal guard explained. "It was a major oversight on our part, as you look similar to the late prince. No two people are alike, and during our little incident, we realized that you were different from the prince in appearance, gait, clothing, and personality. Again, we apologize for this mix-up and the problems this has caused."

Wolfgang smiled.

"It's okay," Wolfgang said. "On a more serious note, what do you plan to do about your royalty?"

"We plan to crown the prince's brother as the king. Don't worry, he looks nothing like you," The royal guard explained with a chuckle.

"Good. Because you had me worried for a second," Wolfgang added.

"Well, I have to go back to the royal palace right now. But, I have something to give you as a token of our apology," The royal guard explained before he handed a maroon blazer with gold buttons and a crown to Wolfgang.

"Isn't this the king's clothing?" Wolfgang asked the guard.

"The prince outgrew the blazer, and I was planning on pawning it. The crown is actually a fake crown," The royal guard explained. After Wolfgang put the blazer on, the royal guard put the crown on Wolfgang's head.

"Thank you…" Wolfgang said.

"You are a king in your own right. You are the king of the Katsuragi Trading Empire," The royal guard explained. "Farewell, King Wolfgang. May our paths cross again someday."

"Good-bye. Thanks again," Wolfgang said as the royal guard walked away. After the guard left the restaurant, Wolfgang returned to the Capricorns' table.

"Long live King Wolfgang!" The Capricorns – including Enlai – shouted. Wolfgang chuckled.

"The king is not dead! Long live the king!" Wolfgang yelled. The Capricorns cheered.

"Three cheers to our king!" Yuki-Rin yelled. "Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

The Capricorns cheered and toasted their drinks. But, Wolfgang did not sit down.

"Hey, come join us! You're our king, after all!" Daisuke yelled.

"I just remembered – There's something I need to do really fast," Wolfgang explained.

"Take your time," Gareth said. Wolfgang went back into the waiting room and dialed a number on the pay DenDen Mushi.

"_Hello_?"

"Hello, dad. It's me, Wolfgang. I'm alive. The papers made a huge mix-up. Somebody else died, and he apparently looked like me…"

* * *

The next day, the Capricorns were trying to figure out what to do on their last day on vacation.

"So, it's our last day of vacation. What do we do?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"Let's do what Wolfgang wants to do. He's our king, after all," Daisuke explained.

"Oh, come on, we've already done something relating to me! Why don't we do what you guys want to do?!" Wolfgang asked the Capricorns.

"But, don't you want to relax after all of our adventures with the royalty?" Kartik asked Wolfgang.

"Well, you do have a point…" Wolfgang said. "If you need me, I'll be relaxing in my room. Do whatever you want today."

Wolfgang walked back into the hotel.

"Shut-in," Enlai said under his breath.

"Hey, at least we FINALLY get to do whatever we want, even though it's the last day of our vacation," Rubio pointed out.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see a bit of Karou and Mina's backstory in the next arc!**


	104. The Carnival Begins

**Author's Note**: Just so you know, the Capricorns aren't going to your typical carnival. The carnival I'm referring to in this arc is more like Mardi Gras and the Carnivale of Italy and Brazil. Sadly, since I don't live in the Southeastern U.S., Brazil, or Italy, I can't celebrate carnival. The Capricorns are so lucky.

**Disclaimer: I don't own my OCs.**

* * *

**Ch. 104: "The Carnival Begins."**

"Yahoo! We're going to a carnival!"

Hana awoke at her desk. When did she fall asleep? And who put a red-and-black mask on her desk?

"I guess we are going to a carnival…" Hana commented as she picked up the mask. As she got up, something fell to the floor. Hana picked it up, and it was a red evening gown. "Do they want me to dress up?"

With a sigh, Hana left the room, not noticing the note that said: "**Hana, put the mask and the dress on. Meet me on the deck of the Hyperion tonight. – H**".

* * *

That night, the Capricorns docked on Romaga Island, where the carnival was being held. Hana felt out of place in her evening dress, as the rest of the carnival-goers opted for casual wear.

"_Where is everyone? I feel so out of place here_," Hana thought to herself.

"Hana? Is that you?"

Two people wearing masks of Jewelry Bonney and Dracule Mihawk's likeness ran up to Hana. Both of them also wore strings of beads around their necks.

"Who are you?" Hana asked the two. They unmasked themseles, revealing Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

"It's us, Hana!" Kazuma yelled. "Enjoying the carnival yet?"

"It's okay," Hana said.

"Well, we've been looking for you. Somebody left you a note," Yuki-Rin explained as she handed the note to Hana, who read it.

"Looks like I have some business to attend to on the Hyperion," Hana said. A minute later, Hana arrived to an empty Hyperion. "_I just hope this H guy isn't Hatori. Hatori's a nice guy, but_…"

A boy in a dark-blue, dress shirt, a black tie, and a black suit walked onto the deck. He wore a gothic, harlequin clown mask that covered his entire face, unlike Hana's mask which covered only her eyes.

"Who are you?" Hana asked. The masked boy only responded by pulling Hana into his arms. Hana simply pulled off his mask, revealing Holden. "Holden?!"

Holden let go of Hana with a chuckle.

"You found me. Good for you," Holden said. "Shall we go inside? There's something I want to tell you."

Hana nodded, and the two entered the ship.

"What is it?" Hana asked Holden.

"I'm… I'm ready to become more than friends with you," Holden answered.

"Really?" Hana asked.

"I mean it. I'm in love with you," Holden explained. "We're not star-crossed lovers like Heathcliffe and Aki, and we aren't living in different time periods like Soren and Teru. We're just an ordinary, teenaged couple."

Hana smiled.

"You make my heart melt, you know that?" Hana asked Holden, who smiled.

"Of course, I do. Although I don't want to be sappy like Heathcliffe or overly manly like Kazuma, I still want to be a very loving boyfriend. We'll just be like an ordinary teenage couple – We'll have dates at the ice cream shop, we'll make-out in your bedroom, and we'll hold hands wherever we go. Except, we're pirates."

"You know, Holden…" Hana said before she took a deep breath. "I don't think you're cute. Nor do I think you're handsome. In fact… I think you're really hot."

Holden smirked.

"Getting a little TOO bold, are we?" Holden asked Hana, who laughed.

"Just kiss me, Holden! I've waited for a long time for my first kiss, and you'd better be lucky that I didn't end up with someone dorky, like Hatori!" Hana yelled. Holden wrapped his arm around Hana.

"Be glad you ended up with the so-called hot guy," Holden told Hana. Right when he was about to kiss her, somebody screamed. "Damn it!"

Hana sighed.

"Can I at least get changed into something comfortable? I don't get why I'm wearing this dress," Hana asked Holden.

"Yes, but hurry," Holden said. "Oh, and you're wearing that dress, because what's the point of attending carnival if you don't dress up?"

When Hana and Holden got outside, they were met with a horrific sight – Kaoru and Mina were in their vampire mode, and they were trying to attack the other Capricorns.

"What the hell?! I thought they were our friends!" Hana cried. Holden got out his guns.

"Is it the full moon tonight?!" Holden asked Hana.

"No. That's the night after tomorrow night," Hana answered.

"We're all in danger unless we stop them," Holden explained.

"What do we do?" Hana asked.

"Find a weapon and stop them," Holden answered sternly.

"But, where do I –" Hana asked before she was cut off by more screaming.

"Hana, help! Kaoru's gotten to me!"

Hana turned her head to the source of the voice, and she saw Karou pinning Aria down onto the ground.

"Aria!" Hana cried before she spotted a wooden pole lying on the ground. Hana picked up the wooden pole and began to hit Kaoru with it, trying her hardest not to severly injure her nakama. "Why are you trying to kill my sister for blood?! You were on our side!"

A few seconds later, Kaoru came to his senses.

"Hana! What are you doing?!" Kaoru cried. Hana lowered her arms.

"You tried to suck blood out of my own sister. Had I not literally beat some sense into you, she would be dead," Hana explained.

"What about Mina? Is she…" Karou asked Hana.

"We don't know," Hana answered. Then, something knocked Hana to the ground. When Hana looked up, she saw Enlai struggling against Mina.

"What's your deal, Mina?! You never attack us!" Enlai shouted as Mina pinned him to a wall.

"Kaoru and I don't normally do this… But we can't satisfy our usual cravings for blood…" Mina explained as she opened her mouth, baring her vampire fangs. Enlai grabbed some bread on a nearby table and stuffed it into Mina's mouth. As Mina choked on the bread, Enlai made his escape. "You fool! That was garlic bread! We hate garlic!"

"That was what I was going for. You need to snap out of it before you kill your own friends… Or at least turn them into vampires," Enlai explained. Mina turned to Aki.

"Aki's blood will suffice for now. We never even tasted her blood yet," Mina explained before she lunged toward Aki.

"Aki, no!" Heathcliffe yelled as he dived between Aki and Mina, the tip of his scythe grazing Mina's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Aki asked Heathcliffe as she helped him up.

"I've seen worse," Heathcliffe said as he brushed himself off.

"I've never seen Kaoru and Mina this bloodthirsty since we first met them," Aki said.

"Looks like the full moon's coming up. Add to that, looks like Kaoru's Devil Fruit powers are going beserk and they're affecting Mina in some way, since Kaoru was the one who turned her into a vampire," Heathcliffe explained.

"Can Mina swim, even though she's affected by a Devil Fruit?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"I never asked her. Why do you ask?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Just wondering," Aki said.

* * *

**Ending Note: **This chapter gave me the idea that if **One Piece: Parallel Works** were a live-action series, Helena Bonham Carter would totally play Mina.

**Review if you want to see why Karou and Mina are acting so... Batty. (_Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh!_)**


	105. Hive Mind in Solitary Confinement

**Author's Note**: You had one job, Hatori. ONE job.

Why am I saying this? You'll see in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 105: "Hive Mind in Solitary Confinement."**

The next day, Kaoru and Mina were confirmed to the sick bay, out of fear that they would attack their nakama again. The Capricorns took turns watching them, just in case they turned into their vampire forms again.

"I don't understand – Why did my Devil Fruit powers go beserk?" Kaoru asked Blaise, who was the current Capricorn to watch over Kaoru and Mina.

"Hana said it was the full moon this week. If I were you, I'd stay here until the end of the week," Blaise explained.

"But, this is like solitary confinement! We can't even go out to eat a meal with our crew!" Mina complained.

"You two are posing a threat to the Capricorns right now! It's best that you stay here until you have no urge to attack us!" Blaise explained.

"We didn't mean to attack everyone! It may be in our instinct to drink blood, but we actually control our blood cravings!" Kaoru prostested.

"You tried to attack Enlai and Aki! Had we not fight back, they could've been dead!" Blaise yelled.

"Blaise, listen to me – We would never kill ANYBODY over blood! Unlike most vampires, we have self-control!" Kaoru shouted.

"Uhh… Guess this means my shift starts."

Kaoru, Mina, and Blaise turned back, and they saw Gareth standing in the doorway.

"Very well… I'll leave you be," Blaise said to Kaoru and Mina before he left the room. Gareth sighed.

"We're sorry we hurt you last night. We just wanted our nakama to be safe, that's all," Gareth explained.

"It's okay. You did what you had to do," Mina said.

* * *

That night, Kaoru and Mina were both alone in the sick bay. None of their nakama joined them, since they were all eating dinner.

"_Can you hear me? Can you hear me_?"

Kaoru looked up.

"What was that?" Mina asked Kaoru, who got up and walked over to the window.

"_You must come here. Come to me. Come to me NOW_."

Kaoru opened the window.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Mina asked Kaoru as he climbed out of the window.

"Did you hear that voice?" We must go to it," Kaoru explained. With the Capricorns…

"Can somebody check on Kaoru and Mina? We last checked on them an hour ago," Yuki-Rin asked her crew.

"I've got this," Hatori said as he got up and left the room. A few minutes later, Hatori returned. "Guys… Kaoru and Mina aren't here."

"Not here? What do you mean they're not here?! We left them in one room, Hatori. ONE ROOM," Heathcliffe explained.

"I noticed that the window was opened, so they must've escaped," Hatori added. Ageha sighed.

"They weren't supposed to leave! It's not like the sick bay is their house and they can leave it as much as they please!" Ageha ranted. Her fellow Capricorns sweatdropped.

"What do we do now?" Kazuma asked everyone hesitantly.

"Looks like we're splitting up and looking for them. We can't let them go beserk and murder innocent citizens OR us," Yuki-Rin explained.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Capricorns were searching the island for Kaoru and Mina. Being that it was carnival, many people were out in the streets.

"Kaoru?! Mina?! Where are you?!" Hana cried.

"I doubt we're going to find them in this crowd. Maybe we should wait until later to search for them," Holden explained as he massaged Hana's shoulders.

"You want them to kill somebody? Not on my watch," Hana asked as something tugged at her pant leg. Hana looked down and she saw a little girl. "Oh, hello. Have you been seperated from your parents?"

"I'm really thirsty," The little girl said. Hana smiled as she ruffled the little girl's head.

"I'll buy you a drink, then," Hana said. "What would you like to drink?"

The little girl smiled, revealing vampire fangs and not baby teeth.

"Your blood!" The little girl shouted. Holden got out his guns.

"Do NOT come near her!" Holden yelled as he held the gun up to the little girl's head. The little girl lept up and bit Holden on the shoulder. Holden screamed as the girl sucked his blood for a couple of moments.

"Holden!" Hana cried as she grabbed the little girl. The little girl struggled in Hana's grasp as Hana looked around for something to help her defeat the little vampire. "Where do I go? Where do I go?"

Hana noticed a booth with bulbs of garlic decorating it.

"Hey, maybe this old man will give you a drink for free. You are a cute girl, after all," Hana said as she dropped the girl next to the booth of garlic and ran away. As Hana ran back to Holden, the screams of the vampiric child pierced the air.

"Hana… It hurts…" Holden cried as he clutched at his bleeding shoulder. Hana grabbed Holden's hand with her free hand.

"Come on. Ageha will fix you up, and I'll kiss it to make it all better," Hana said soothingly as they ran back to the Hyperion. When they were five feet from the Hyperion, another vampire blocked their path.

"I want you –" The vampire said before Holden let go of his shoulder and grabbed one of his guns. Without blinking, Holden shot the vampire and escorted Hana onto the Hyperion.

"How did you –" Hana asked before Holden cut her off.

"Silver bullet. It hurts vampires, but it doesn't pierce the skin of humans. Just gives humans a nasty bruise," Holden explained.

* * *

An hour later, Holden was resting in his room as Hana tended to him.

"Holden…" Hana said, holding back tears. "I'm sorry. I never should've talked to that girl. I didn't know she would attack…"

"It's okay. I didn't know she would attack, either. I guess the vampire problem is much worse," Holden explained before Hana dissolved into full-on sobbing. "Hey… Why are you crying?"

"I couldn't save you… You – one of my favorite nakama and my boyfriend – got hurt, and I couldn't save you in time. If only I had known," Hana sobbed. Holden stroked Hana's hair back and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hana, I told you – It's okay. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. There are times where you can't save me, and that's beyond your control and not your fault. Tonight was one of those nights. We didn't know that the little girl was a vampire. Had we known, we would've fled," Holden explained. Hana stopped crying.

"Do you… Promise to save me if I'm in danger?" Hana asked Holden.

"Only if you save me if I'm in danger," Holden said.

"I will. I know this may sound mushy, but I don't want to lose you. I can't afford to lose ANY of my nakama, especially Aria, Yuki-Rin, and you," Hana explained. Holden smiled.

"Don't leave me. I want you to stay with me tonight. Stay with me so I don't get lonely. Stroke my hair and hold me if I feel scared and/or lonely. I just want you to protect me from vampires tonight, Hana. I'm not your savior – I'm just a scared boy," Holden explained. Hana smiled as she rested her head on Holden's chest.

"Don't worry – I'll protect you. And I'll be there to save you," Hana whispered before she kissed Holden on the forehead.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Kaoru and Mina!**


	106. I Was a Teenaged Vampire

**Author's Note**: Merry Christmas to all of my readers!

**The Capricorns: **"And, Merry Christmas to all of the OC pirate crews out there!"

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 106: "I Was a Teenaged Vampire."**

With Kaoru and Mina, they were trying to find the source of the voice that was calling out to them earlier.

"Look, Kaoru, I've already told you this – You are not going to find the source of the voice. We need to get back to the Hyperion so the crew doesn't get suspicious," Mina explained.

"Mina, I know whose voice it was. If we can find her, then we'll deal with her and go back to the ship," Kaoru said before he bit his lip. "And… Besides… She's somebody that shouldn't be here. Because of me… She should be dead."

"Who are you talking about? And why should she be dead?" Mina asked. But, Kaoru ignored her. "Answer me, Kaoru!"

Kaoru sighed.

"It's nothing, Mina. Let's go back to the Hyperion," Kaoru said dully.

* * *

The next morning, Hana awoke, still in Holden's arms. Hana smiled as she tucked a lock of Holden's hair behind his ear and kissed him.

"Morning, sunshine," Hana whispered to Holden, who slowly awoke. Upon seeing Hana, he smiled.

"Good morning," Holden said, sounding groggy. "I slept like a baby last night. No nightmares and no vampires, and it's all thanks to you."

Hana smiled.

"Want to get breakfast now?" Hana asked.

"Sure," Holden said before he reached oer and kissed Hana. "Just let me get dressed."

* * *

Right when the Capricorns were cleaning up their breakfast, Kaoru and Mina entered the room.

"Where did you two go last night?! We were worried sick about you!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"We're trying to find the reason why vampires keep attacking us," Mina explained.

"Turns out, my deceased wife is making people into vampires," Kaoru explained. Several Capricorns dropped whatever items they were holding or they spit out their drinks if they were drinking something.

"You were MARRIED?!" The Capricorns cried.

"I've never even heard you talk about a wife! What's all this about?!" Mina cried.

"That's because… I killed her on my wedding night. I killed Lavinia with my Devil Fruit," Kaoru explained.

"How did you kill her?" Yuki-Rin asked. Kaoru went silent.

"One part human nature, one part vampire instinct…" Kaoru answered.

* * *

***Begin Flashback, Several Months Ago***

_It was Kaoru's wedding night, and he stood with a woman with short, pink hair in a wedding dress. This was Lavinia, Kaoru's new bride._

_"And, here is a rare gift for the lovely couple," A man with a monocle said as he handed Kaoru a blood-red persimmon with swirls on it._

_"A Devil Fruit?" Kaoru asked as he inspected it. "What would I do with a Devil Fruit?"_

_"You're a collector of rare artifacts, Kaoru. It wouldn't hurt to have a Devil Fruit in your collection," the monocle-clad guest explained. "Then again, if you want to eat it and see what happens, be my guest."_

_"That's the risk you take," Kaoru said before he bit into the Devil Fruit, cringing at the awful taste. "Well, it tastes rather unpleasant, but I don't feel any –"_

_Suddenly, Kaoru fell to the ground, clutching his head._

_"Kaoru!" Lavinia yelled as she covered her mouth._

_"Somebody get help!"_

_"What's going on?!"_

_"The groom ate a Devil Fruit! He's slowly becoming a monster!"_

_Just as Kaoru was able to recover a bit, he felt something weird happen to his teeth. They seemed to be growing and getting sharper._

_"Is Kaoru going to be all right?!" Lavinia asked everyone as Kaoru got up._

_"I am fine," Kaoru answered, showing his new vampire fangs. Then, Kaoru lunged at Lavinia, tackled her to the ground, and began to suck the blood out of her._

_"Oh, Dear Lord! He's a vampire!"_

_"That man deserves to be burned at the stake!"_

_Kaoru got back up onto his feet, blood dripping from his mouth and cheek._

_"I… I killed her, didn't I?" Kaoru asked before he passed out. When Kaoru regained consciousness a few minutes later, a butler was standing over him. "My wife… She's dead, isn't she?"_

_The butler nodded, but Kaoru didn't say a word._

_"Also… I feel that it's best that you leave this town. The townspeople want you dead for the killing of Lavinia," The butler explained. Kaoru grew pale._

_"Dear Lord… What have I done?!" Kaoru cried. "I'm a monster! A hideous monster!"_

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present***

* * *

"Ah. So that's why you and Mina were living on that ghost ship," Yuki-Rin said.

"The damages were already done. I almost killed my wife, and now she's turned against me. We have to stop her tonight," Kaoru explained.

"Tonight?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"It's the full moon tonight. It's the only was we can do this," Mina explained.

"You'll try to kill us again! Are you crazy?!" Hana cried.

"If we do, please stop us. We can't kill our nakama," Kaoru explained.

"If you say so," Yuki-Rin said. "How do you know Lavinia is on this island?"

"Mina and I can hear her voice. She's trying to guide us to her so we can become part of her vampire army. She's already controlled a fair amount of people on this island for her army, and they will only stop attacking us when we stop Lavinia," Kaoru explained.

"How can we stop her? We're already outnumbered against an army of vampires," Blaise asked everyone.

"We'll need the three things that kill vampires – Cloves of garlic, a wooden stake, and silver blades and/or bullets," Mina explained.

"I've got you covered," Heathcliffe said as he pulled out his scythe. Kaoru sweatdrop.

"Do you seriously want to use that?" Kaoru asked.

"Just trying to help. Sheesh," Heathcliffe said with a huff.

"Where are we going to get the garlic?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"I have some. It's not much, but still…" Sebastian said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"And, I can build a small, wooden stake," Kartik offered.

"Well, looks like we're ready to take down Lavinia. All we need to do is find her," Yuki-Rin said.

"Lavinia's voice will guide us to her. She wants us to come to her," Kaoru explained.

* * *

**Ending Note: **The next chapter will end the **Vampire Princess Lavinia Arc**. The **Water Seven Arc **will begin the chapter after that.

**Review if you want to see the Capricorns defeat Lavinia!**


	107. Vampiric Husbandry

**Author's Note**: Happy New Year! My resolution is to start work on the **Water Seven Arc **A.S.A.P., since I really want to get it started!

Anyway, let's begin the chapter. Also, happy birthday to Eichiiro Oda! May he continue to write One Piece well into old age!

**Disclaimer: Nope. Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 107: "Vampiric Husbandry."**

Later that night, the Capricorns were headed to the location Lavinia was, stakes, torches, weapons, and garlic in tow.

"Where are we going?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Wherever Lavinia takes us," Kaoru answered.

"And that would be?" Yuki-Rin asked as they approached a large, dilapated mansion. "Was this the house you were going to live in with Lavinia?"

"No. Hell, it isn't even my house. It's Lavinia's base of operations for this island," Kaoru explained as he grabbed the rusted, broken gate and threw it to the side. "Now then, I would like for all of you to stay outside for your own safety. Mina will be the only persron to accompany me."

Yuki-Rin stepped forward and handed Kaoru her katana.

"Take this. You need to kill Lavinia, and you'll need a steel weapon," Yuki-Rin explained. Kaoru gave Yuki-Rin her katana back.

"It's fine, captain. I can take out Lavinia without – " Karou explained before something knocked Yuki-Rin to the ground. Kaoru looked down, and he saw a pink-haired, wedding gown-clad woman pin Yuki-Rin to the ground. With no hesitation, Karou dove to the ground and pushed the woman off of Yuki-Rin. "We meet again, Lavinia. All this time, I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you. I thought I was a monster."

Lavinia smirked, showing off two rows of vampire fangs.

"You are a monster, Kaoru. You turned me into an animal. An animal who has killed countless people just so she could live. You deserve to go to Hell," Lavinia explained. Kaoru tensed up.

"Don't listen to her! She's the real monster!" Mina yelled. Lavinia turned to Mina.

"Looks like my prey is standing before me," Lavinia commented.

"It's no use. I already turned her into a vampire during a fit of greed and rage. It was in the past, and I regret my actions," Kaoru explained as he got up.

"Serves you right. You are a monster who belongs in Hell for what you've done," Lavinia explained as she pulled out a very sharp, wooden stake. "I will make you repent right here and now, at the cost of your life and the lives of your friends. Now, kneel!"

Without flinching, Kaoru kneeled down. As soon as his knees touched the ground, Kaoru pulled out his own stake and stabbed Lavinia in the leg with it.

"I will not kneel to you. I kneel to Yuki-Rin, my captain," Kaoru explained. Lavinia then tackled Kaoru to the ground. While using her knees to pin Kaoru's arms to the ground, Lavinia raised her stake above her.

"Any last words, monster?" Lavinia asked.

"I… I…" Kaoru stuttered right before Holden got out one of his guns and shot it. Although the bullet didn't hit Lavinia, it hit her stake, slicing it in half. At that moment, Kaoru felt his Devil Fruit powers kick in. "I am not a monster! I am a human being!"

Kaoru threw Lavinia off of her, sending her crashing into the gate. Before Lavinia could get up, Kaoru already had her pinned against the gate.

"Why… Why would you attack your own wife?! You really are a monster!" Lavinia cried. With a sad sigh, Kaoru raised his stake above his head.

"Because… You attacked the Capricorn Pirates. I cannot forgive you for trying to kill my nakama, and for forcing me to kill me nakama. Good-bye, Lavinia," Kaoru explained in-between sobs. The Capricorns turned away as Kaoru stabbed Lavinia through the heart with his stake, and they didn't turn back until Kaoru started to cry.

"I killed her! I killed my wife twice! Once with my Devil Fruit, and once with my own hand! What have I done?!" Kaoru sobbed. Mina walked over to Kaoru and placed her shawl over his shoulders.

"What do you plan to do with her body?" Mina asked.

"I will plan to cremate it, so she will never get to us again. Lavinia might think that I'm a monster, but I am actually a hero. I saved you, I saved the Capricorns, and I saved an entire island," Kaoru explained as he grabbed Lavinia's body. "Now, I suppose we should find the local crematorium."

* * *

An hour later, the Capricorns were walking through the streets filled with people attending Carnival. Kaoru was now holding an urn filled with Lavinia's ashes.

"For once, we can actually relax and have fun during Carnival," Yuki-Rin commented.

"We should. We leave this island tomorrow, and the next island we're docking at is Water Seven, which isn't until a few days from now," Hana explained.

"Ah! Wonderful! It's been a while since I've been home! It would be nice to pop in and see how father and my colleagues at Galley-La are doing," Kartik said.

"Yes, it would be nice, even though father has become ill in recent years and Enoch has become isolated," Matsu added.

"Who's Enoch?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"He's my brother. He's been in my shadow for as long as I can remember, and I think it's taken a toll on him," Matsu explained. "I just hope Enoch has made a name for himself while I was gone. I don't want him to be jealous of me."

The Capricorns grew silent as they approached a particularly busy section of the town. Without saying anything, Holden grabbed Hana and kissed her as confetti rained down on them and people cheered.

"Holden! What was that for?!" Hana cried when the two broke the kiss.

"Remember when we were in costume a couple nights back and we were about to have our first kiss? It may have been interrupted, so I'm just making up for lost time," Holden explained as he pulled Hana closer. "I love you, Hana Yakushi. We're more than friends – We're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

Hana smiled.

"I love you so much, Holden Sarutobi. You've made the right choice by taking our relationship further," Hana said before the two shared a passionate kiss. All around them, the partygoers cheered.

"Well, looks like all three of us found true love," Soren commented as he eyed his wedding ring.

"Now, if only we can find a record deal so we can become a famous rock band already," Heathcliffe added. As the two Sarutobi brothers laughed, Kaoru looked at his urn.

"To young love," Kaoru said before he walked a few feet to the docks and threw Lavinia's ashes into the water. Realizing what he was doing, Kaoru threw the rest of the urn into the water. "On second thought… To nakama."

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yes, there was some not-so-subtle foreshadowing as to who the villain in Water Seven will be.

**Since Kokoro and Chimney will appear in the next chapter, review if you want to see them!**


	108. Plans Made in Secrecy

**Author's Note**: And here is the very low-key ending to the **Water Seven Saga**. The **Fake Capricorns Saga **starts in the next chapter with the **Return of X Arc**. Who is X? Is X a hero or a villain? Well, the only one who knows is me. I'm not even dropping the subtlest hints on who it is. You will know who X is when he or she makes their appearance.

Oh, and the plans the Capricorns are making will tie heavily into the next arc. Don't worry, it's not anything bad they're planning.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Ch. 112: "Plans Made in Secrecy."**

"Gareth? Gareth, are you okay, buddy?"

It was three days after the ordeal in the Pandorica, and several of the Capricorns were recovering in the sick bay, especially Daisuke and Gareth. Gareth was recovering from when he got stabbed trying to protect his nakama, and Daisuke was recovering from a burst appendix, which ruptured when one of the chimera slammed Daisuke into a wall.

"I'm fine, Daisuke," Gareth said from the bed next to Daisuke.

"That's good. I kept seeing you get stabbed in my dreams," Daisuke said. "I seriously thought you were going to die in there."

"I didn't, so here I am," Gareth said. "Oh, Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

"Where the hell is my coat?"

"I think Matsu's sewing it back together."

"Gareth, Daisuke, shut up!" Yulia yelled from across the sick bay. Daisuke and Gareth laughed.

"There's our Yulia," Daisuke said. "Glad she's okay."

Yulia then threw a pillow at Daisuke.

"How the hell can you do that?! Didn't you, like, sprain something in your arm?!" Gareth yelled.

"I used my free arm!" Yulia shouted from across the room.

"That will be enough."

Ageha entered the sick bay. Everyone grew silent.

"_Please don't snap. Please don't snap_," Gareth thought to himself.

"You're all free to leave the sick bay. We need to start planning anyway," Ageha explained.

"Planning for what?" Gareth asked. Ageha glared at him.

"You know what we're planning for. It's in about a week. Have you done anything about it yet?" Ageha asked Gareth, who sighed.

"I've been more concerned with recovering and getting my coat fixed," Gareth explained. Ageha slapped him.

"You've been more concerned with that damn coat than what's going on in a week?! The 15th is going to be an important day, so you should at least do something about it!" Ageha yelled. Gareth sighed as he left the room. "And, where do you think you're going?!"

"The shower. At least you won't be in it," Gareth said before he left the sick bay.

* * *

In town, Yuki-Rin, Molly, and Kazuma were leaving the local bakery.

"I didn't know Water Seven had its own bread…" Yuki-Rin commented.

"Matsu wanted some. Understandable, since she had to go to Enoch's funeral today and leave Water Seven later today," Kazuma explained. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"At least everyone's hailing Kartik and Matsu for saving us. I just like how they called us 'curious looky-loos' in the papers," Yuki-Rin said as they approached the Hyperion. "Oi! We're back!"

Strangely, nobody responded.

"That's odd. Normally, somebody would come out," Molly commented.

"Maybe they're still in the sick bay," Kazuma suggested.

"I'll go check. In the meantime, put the groceries away," Yuki-Rin said as she entered the Hyperion. Upon entry, she heard voices coming from down the hall.

" – And we'll need to find out what she'll want to eat that night…"

Cautiously, Yuki-Rin entered the dining room, where the voices were coming from. Inside, Kartik, Matsu, the Sarutobi siblings, Kaoru, Mina, Wolfgang, Enlai, Mikuri, Sayuki, Blaise, and Hana were deep in conversation.

"Guys, we're back," Yuki-Rin said. Everyone looked up.

"Oh! There you are, Yuki-Rin! We were just discussing… The cultural history of Water Seven," Mikuri explained. Yuki-Rin just blinked, not believing what Mikuri said.

"What did you say about a girl wanting to eat something?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Oh! It was a line from a play based on the Franky Family! It's from my favorite scene, where the Franky Family discusses what to feed the Straw Hat Pirates for dinner after they rescue Nico Robin from Enies Lobby!" Wolfgang explained. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Sounds like an interesting play. We should see it when we come back to Water Seven," Yuki-Rin said. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Call me when it's dinnertime."

With what seemed like a spring in her step, Yuki-Rin left the room. Wolfgang turned back to his nakama.

"Okay, let's stop lying and start planning. We've got a week to execute this," Wolfgang explained.

"How are we going to get Yuki-Rin out of the Hyperion without raising suspicion?" Blaise asked.

"Send her on an errand. It works everytime," Enlai suggested.

"That's not enough time. We need her away from the Hyperion from right around the end of breakfast to around dinnertime," Sayuki explained.

"Obviously, that's not going to work if we're in the middle of the ocean," Heathcliffe pointed out. "Did you even think about if that would happen?"

"You know, it never crossed my mind that we could be at sea on that day. Thanks for bringing it up," Wolfgang said to Heathcliffe before he turned back to the rest of the Capricorns. "And, we've got to make sure that Yuki-Rin's with Molly, Kazuma, or Hana all day."

"I think the best idea would be to send her out with Kazuma. Aki and I were going to decorate that day," Hana explained.

"Why Kazuma? He'd reveal the plans before nightfall," Soren asked.

"Yuki-Rin trusts Kazuma. He'd never tell her about this out of respect," Mikuri explained. Wolfgang smiled.

"Perfect. Everything's coming together," Wolfgang said. Holden pulled something out of his pocket.

"Send Yuki-Rin and Kazuma to this place. They can check in the night before – which would be Valentine's Day – and they can leave the next day," Holden explained. Wolfgang unfolded the paper, revealing an advertisement for a bed and breakfast. Wolfgang glared at Holden.

"Are you sure you want the both of them to be alone there?" Wolfgang asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, I was going to bring Hana there, but I figured that we should send Yuki-Rin there to make this a success," Holden explained.

"Holden!" Hana cried. Before Hana could complain more, Holden kissed her.

* * *

After her shower, Yuki-Rin was walking down the hall for dinner, when Kazuma stopped her.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin…" Kazuma said. "Would you… Like to go with me to this place?"

Kazuma handed Yuki-Rin the flyer for the bed and breakfast.

"A bed and breakfast?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Yeah! For Valentine's Day! I figured that we need an actual date, since all of our dates keep getting interrupted," Kazuma explained nervously. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Why the hell not?" Yuki-Rin asked Kazuma before giving him a kiss. A few feet away…

"Kazuma will believe anything that concerns Yuki-Rin," Heathcliffe commented.

"You know, you'll believe anything that concerns Aki or your brothers," Hana explained.

"No, I do not!" Heathcliffe retorted. Hana just smiled.

"Anyway, I'm sure the 15th will be a lot of fun. Yuki-Rin will be so happy," Hana said to Heathcliffe. "Let's give her a day to remember."

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see the new saga!**


	109. The Bishop's Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note**: I wasn't sure if I was going to post this chapter today, since the site is acting up. For those of you going "The site's fine, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin! Are you nuts?!", there's a glitch with new chapters of stories on your favorites list. If the new chapter is posted, you'll get a "Fanfiction Type 1 Error" instead of the chapter. Or, the new chapter doesn't show up. Hopefully, this chapter will show up.

Before we begin, I need to address a couple of things - First, this arc will end within the week, since we need to celebrate Yuki-Rin's birthday (and my birthday) before the week is done, which means that the **Glass House Arc **will begin soon. I'm pretty stoked for the next arc, since it's got an infamous villain and an unexpected ally returning and a wacky competition that puts the Davy Back Fight to shame.

However, the only thing is that I'm a bit busy the next few days, since it's my birthday week and whatnot. Tomorrow, I'm gone for most of the day since my cool aunt, uncle, and cousin are taking me out for my birthday. Monday through Wednesday are regular update days. Thursday night, my friends and I are going to a movie night, so I'll be gone for much of the night. Friday is my birthday and a day off from school, which means extra updates. Next Saturday and Sunday are regular update days. And, Monday is President's Day, which means a day off and more updates. Basically, all the updating time I will lose won't really be in vain.

So, let's begin the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Ch. 113: "The Bishop's Bed and Breakfast."**

"What? What do you mean that there are no more rooms?"

A week later, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were at the bed and breakfast that their fellow crewmembers sent them to.

"We have no more rooms avaliable. It's Valentine's Day, so many couples booked rooms in advance," The receptionist explained. "However, the Bishop's Bed and Breakfast still has plenty of rooms avaliable. Try going there."

"Thank you," Kazuma said before he walked over to Yuki-Rin, who was idily flipping through a magazine about the island. "Well, that didn't work. The whole place is booked."

Yuki-Rin sighed as she closed the magazine.

"Who's idea was it for us to go to a bed and breakfast in the first place?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Not my idea," Kazuma answered. "Speaking of which, is there a DenDen Mushi here?"

Back on the Hyperion…

"What do you mean it's booked?!" Wolfgang yelled into the DenDen Mushi.

"_A lot of couples are staying there for Valentine's Day. We got referred to another bed and breakfast on the other side of the village_," Kazuma explained on the other line. Wolfgang sighed as he massaged his temples.

"Okay, then go there. Don't get into any trouble and don't do any… Sexual stuff, you know. You're only sixteen," Wolfgang explained.

"_Of course, Wolfgang. We'll see you tomorrow_."

Wolfgang hung up.

"What happened?" Matsu asked.

"Long story short, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma are going to a different bed and breakfast across the village since the one we sent them to is booked," Wolfgang explained.

"Who's idea was it to send Yuki-Rin and Kazuma to a bed and breakfast in the first place?" Heathcliffe asked.

"That's what we all bloody want to know," Molly answered.

"To be honest, neither of them seemed too keen on going. Maybe we should send someone to bring them back," Heathcliffe suggested.

"And risk ruining everything? We've only got until tomorrow to do the finishing touches. We need Yuki-Rin away from us so we can finish up," Wolfgang explained. "Also, I have this feeling that something isn't right with this island."

"Yeah. The movie theater in town only shows three movies, and they all came out six months ago. I know I've seen _The Hunger Show_ several times and enjoyed it, I don't need to see it again at this theater," Hana explained. (1)

"No, it's not that. I have the feeling that something's going to happen," Wolfgang said as he began to pace about the room.

"Well, we should've kept Yuki-Rin and Kazuma here," Holden pointed out. Wolfgang stopped pacing.

"Actually, there's nothing we can do about it. All I can say about this is that I'm glad Kazuma's with Yuki-Rin right now."

* * *

Back with Yuki-Rin and Kazuma, they were walking through the village to get to the Bishop's Bed and Breakfast.

"Okay, so all we have to do is go left when we hit the fork in the road and continue on until we reach the city limits," Yuki-Rin said.

"Yep," Kazuma answered. Yuki-Rin then noticed that Kazuma was limping.

"What's wrong with your ankle?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"I sprained it while we were in the Pandorica. It's slowly getting better, but Ageha said it could take weeks to fully heal. She also told me that I was one of the lucky ones – People who sprain their ankles can take months to heal sometimes," Kazuma explained.

"You know, I read that the Bishop's Bed and Breakfast has a hot spring. Maybe that will help with your ankle," Yuki-Rin explained. Kazuma smiled.

"_Does this mean that I will spend Valentine's Day at the hot springs with my girlfriend_?!" Kazuma thought to himself. "Wolfgang Katsuragi, you are a genius!"

People around Yuki-Rin and Kazuma sweatdropped.

"Really, Kazuma?" Yuki-Rin asked as they began to walk again.

"Well, what I meant to say was that Wolfgang is a genius for finally getting us a proper date," Kazuma explained.

"This doesn't seem like a proper date. Nothing seems right right now," Yuki-Rin said with a sigh.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually happy when you're with me," Kazuma asked as he flashed Yuki-Rin a cheesy grin. Yuki-Rin sat down on a nearby bench.

"I just feel like I'm about to have a panic attack. Not over my crew, but… I just have a bad feeling about this island," Yuki-Rin explained.

"What do you mean you have a bad feeling about this place?" Kazuma asked.

"I think… Something bad's going to happen to us. We need to warn everyone," Yuki-Rin explained. Kazuma stood up.

"At the moment, we can't. Right now, let's just go to the bed and breakfast. Maybe a bath in the hot springs or a nap will do you good," Kazuma explained. Slowly, Yuki-Rin got up from the bench.

"I guess that will work. Maybe I'm overreacting to what's going on and why everyone else is talking about stuff behind my back," Yuki-Rin said as she and Kazuma began to walk again.

"Yuki-Rin, the Capricorns aren't talking behind your back. They were discussing their own plans for Valentine's Day. They have stuff they want to do, too," Kazuma explained before he kissed Yuki-Rin. "Feeling better?"

"I'm beginning to. Maybe this is just what the doctor ordered," Yuki-Rin answered. Kazuma laughed nervously.

"Ageha didn't say anything about this, really. But… She did give me 'the talk' before we left," Kazuma said with another nervous laugh. Yuki-Rin laughed hard in response to what Kazuma said.

"Ageha gave you the talk?! You poor thing!" Yuki-Rin yelled in-between laughs. "I heard the talk when I turned twelve. I had it worse, since it came from my angry bitch of a mother."

"At least your mom taught you these things. I had to hear the talk with Holden, Heathcliffe, and Daisuke, and Daisuke would not stop asking very awkward questions," Kazuma explained.

"Soren didn't get the talk?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Nah. I heard from Heathcliffe that he slept with Teru before they got separated," Kazuma explained. "But, anyway, teenaged awkwardness about mature things aside – I think we're almost at the bed and breakfast."

Yuki-Rin smiled.

"You know what, Kazuma? You saved me from a panic attack over something that may not happen," Yuki-Rin said before she kissed Kazuma. Kazuma smiled.

"And, this is how a real date between us should go…" Kazuma said to himself.

* * *

**(1) - **If you haven't figured it out already, _The Hunger Show _is supposed to be One Piece's equivalent to _The Hunger Games_.

**Anyway, if you have theories as to who the "infamous villain" and the "unexpected ally" are who are returning in the next arc, tell me your predictions in the review!**


	110. Kill Me

**Author's Note**: Well, the villain reveals himself (and is defeated) in this chapter! The next chapter will be out tomorrow in honor of my birthday and Yuki-Rin's birthday!

**Disclaimer: I did not get the copyrights to One Piece for my birthday. Therefore, I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 114: "Real Paranoia/Kill Me."**

"Hey, does anybody find it strange that Yuki-Rin and Kazuma didn't tell us where they would be staying?"

Back on the Hyperion, Hana was finishing up a call from Kazuma.

"I don't find it too strange. This island has only two bed and breakfasts," Holden answered. "Why do you ask?"

Hana sat down on the couch next to Holden.

"Kazuma told me that Yuki-Rin was on the verge of a panic attack. Should we go to Yuki-Rin and Kazuma?" Hana asked. Holden put his arm around Hana.

"Let them have their fun. They haven't gone on a proper date in a while," Holden explained. Hana pouted. "What? Do you want a date too?"

Hana smiled.

"Well, I need to go into town to buy a few things for tomorrow. Wanna come with me?" Hana offered. Holden smiled.

"Of course, I'll come," Holden answered, completely dropping the subject of Yuki-Rin.

* * *

That evening, Yuki-Rin awoke from her nap in a panic. For all she knew, Kazuma wasn't in the room, and she needed him badly.

"_Where is he?! Where's Kazuma_?!" Yuki-Rin thought to herself as she grabbed her katana and ran out of the room. "Kazuma?! Kazuma?!"

Someone – a male – responded back, but Yuki-Rin couldn't hear who said it and what he said. Curious, Yuki-Rin followed the source of the voice to the library, which was abandoned.

"Kazuma?! Kazuma, where are you?!" Yuki-Rin called out, on the verge of tears. Then, somebody put a hand over Yuki-Rin's mouth. Fearing for her safety, Yuki-Rin bit the hand, which let go of Yuki-Rin a second later.

"You insolent bitch! Haven't you learned any manners since our last meeting?!"

Yuki-Rin grew pale and cold at the sound of the voice. Hesitantly, Yuki-Rin turned back to face her attacker. But, Yuki-Rin wished she hadn't turned back, because Roscoe Delacroix was the one who attacked her.

"K-Kazuma!" Yuki-Rin screamed loudly.

"Your supposed boyfriend can't help you now! You will be dead by the time he comes for you!" Roscoe yelled. Over in the hot springs, Kazuma was asleep in the bath, when he slowly awoke.

"What was that?" Kazuma asked himself. "Oh, well, it's probably an unhappy couple."

With a shrug, Kazuma submerged further into the water.

* * *

On Yuki-Rin's end of things, she was in trouble. Roscoe had backed her up into a corner, and there was no telling what he would do to her.

"What do you want from me?! I thought you stopped chasing me for good when Kazuma and I defeated you!" Yuki-Rin screamed.

"I want my revenge. You put me in prison, and I escaped, with the intention of killing you," Roscoe explained. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way – Easy way means a quick death. The hard way will involve me torturing you and killing you. It's your choice."

Yuki-Rin unsheated her katana.

"Then I will go down fighting," Yuki-Rin said before she used the side of her katana to knock Roscoe to the ground. As she walked away from the corner, Yuki-Rin noticed that Roscoe was now sporting a peg-leg on the place where Kazuma cut his leg off.

"You will never go down fighting. You will die the way I see fit," Roscoe explained as he pushed Yuki-Rin to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, Yuki-Rin used her katana to push herself back on her feet.

"I'd like to see you try," Yuki-Rin said bitterly, trying to calm herself down in the process. Roscoe said nothing as he pulled out his sword. "You're trying the same tactic as last time?! That will only cause you to lose!"

Roscoe said nothing as he kicked Yuki-Rin down to the ground. He then put his pegged leg on top of Yuki-Rin's stomach.

"Any last words? You will never see any of your nakama or your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend ever again," Roscoe asked. Yuki-Rin took a deep breath, but didn't say anything. "Well, then I guess this is the end of you –"

Yuki-Rin then stabbed the wood of Roscoe's peg leg, throwing him off balance. Yuki-Rin then got up and looked down to Roscoe.

"It is not the end of me. It is the end of you," Yuki-Rin said blankly before she stabbed Roscoe right in his heart. A few seconds later, Yuki-Rin realized what she had done. "My God… I just killed my worst enemy. What… What have I done?!"

Yuki-Rin sunk to her knees, crying. She removed the katana from Roscoe and inspected it, bloodied blade and all.

"Yuki-Rin, I – Oh… Oh… Yuki-Rin, thank God, you're okay!"

Kazuma ran into the room and hugged Yuki-Rin.

"Oh, Kazuma, Roscoe came into the room and tried to kill me! I knew we shouldn't have come here! Now I'm going to get all of the Capricorns arrested, and it's all my fault!" Yuki-Rin sobbed. Kazuma turned to face Yuki-Rin.

"We aren't going to get in trouble. You killed Roscoe in justifiable self-defense. Nothing's going to happen to us," Kazuma explained.

"Oh, my, what happened here?!"

The owner of the bed and breakfast entered. Kazuma and Yuki-Rin stood up.

"My girlfriend was attacked by a guest here at the hotel, and he tried to kill her. During the fight, she killed him in self-defense. For the most part, she's okay, but a little shaken up," Kazuma explained. The owner looked to the body.

"That's 'Peg-Legged' Roscoe. He's wanted for 2 million Beri. I heard he was a dangerous man – Killing people and Marines who wronged him. They say he was motivated by a broken heart," The owner explained. "Is your girlfriend able to go to the island's Marine office?"

"I don't want to," Yuki-Rin choked out. The owner smiled.

"I understand. You should rest up, and I will take care of everything," The owner explained. "And, just between the three of us, I will tell the Marines that Roscoe committed suicide so we can save face."

"You're… Willing to lie to the Marines so you can save me?" Yuki-Rin asked. "T-Thank you. You're so brave. How can we repay you?"

"By staying at the Bishop's Bed and Breakfast. You two are the only guests I have staying the night," The owner explained.

* * *

The next evening, after everything with Roscoe and his "suicide" were sorted out and Yuki-Rin was rested up enough, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma were walking back to the Hyperion.

"Well, that was quite the scare. I'm glad all of that was over," Kazuma said.

"I'm glad, too. At least Roscoe's not on this Earth to hurt me anymore," Yuki-Rin said. Kazuma stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, Yuki-Rin, I think I lost some of my money back at the bed and breakfast. I couldn't find it, so do you mind if I go on ahead to the Hyperion to look to see if it's in my room?" Kazuma asked.

"Go right ahead," Yuki-Rin answered. Kazuma kissed Yuki-Rin and ran ahead to the Hyperion. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"_Although I like to be alone with Kazuma, it's so good to go back to my nakama_," Yuki-Rin thought to herself as she boarded an empty and quiet Hyperion. "That's strange. Shouldn't there be some level of noise by now?"

"Yuki-Rin, time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Yuki-Rin yelled back as she entered the Hyperion and went down the hall to the dining room, which was dark. Yuki-Rin turned on the light, and she was met with a wonderful sight – All of the Capricorns were standing in front of a table stacked with presents, with Kazuma, Molly, Heathcliffe, and Hana holding a large cake.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Yuki-Rin!"

* * *

**Ending Note: And so, the Capricorns became 2 million Beri richer and it's Yuki-Rin's birthday. Can things get any better for them?** **Maybe some reviews. The Capricorns love reviews.**


	111. The Captain's Birthday

**Author's Note**: Well, happy birthday to me and Yuki-Rin! I'm not telling you how old I am, but let's just say I'm not the same age as Yuki-Rin, who turns 17.

And, no, Yuki-Rin having the same birthday as me does not make her a Mary Sue. This is because I suck at giving my OCs birthdays. Except Yuki-Rin, Molly, the Sarutobi brothers, Kazuma, Aki, Enlai, and maybe Kartik, Matsu, Wolfgang, Yulia, and Daisuke.

Also, this chapter is going to get a (cracky) side-story in **The DysFUNctional Pirates**. Reading it is optional, since the story will deviate from this fanfiction's canon.

Well, let's begin the celebrations!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 115: "The Captain's Birthday."**

Yuki-Rin blinked in shock.

"A surprise birthday party?!" Yuki-Rin cried in shock.

"That's why we went to the bed and breakfast. I needed to get you out of the Hyperion so everyone else could prepare," Kazuma explained. "Happy birthday, Yuki-Rin. I hope we did good with planning this party."

Yuki-Rin smiled.

"You did," Yuki-Rin answered. Daisuke slammed his hand onto the table.

"Perfect! Should we eat the cake or have Yuki-Rin open her presents?!" Daisuke asked everyone.

"Cake," Half of the Capricorns said.

"Presents," The other half of the Capricorns answered.

"Why don't we let Yuki-Rin decide? She is the birthday girl," Kartik suggested.

"How about I have a look at the cake? It looks… Festive," Yuki-Rin suggested. Hana set the cake on the table, where Yuki-Rin was able to have a better look. On the tree, there was a minature pirate ship (the Hyperion) docked at a grassy bay. On the bay, two vampires dressed in old-fashioned clothing (Kaoru and Mina) and a red fox (Aria) were trying to get a cat (Alec) from out of a tree (Gareth). On board the ship, a miniature band (Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren) played music as a shipwright (Kartik) worked on the ship. On the cake, other minature Capricorns stood around the words "Happy birthday, captain". "Wow… You went all out with this."

"It was my idea. I crafted miniature versions of us and the Hyperion out of wood, so you can keep them. That is my birthday present to you, Yuki-Rin," Kartik explained. Before Yuki-Rin could thank Kartik, Daisuke cut her off.

"I helped with the cake too, Yuki-Rin!" Daisuke yelled as he motioned to the sides of the cake, where several of his knives were sticking out of the cake. "See? I put my knives and Yulia's knives in the cake to make it special!"

Yulia turned to Daisuke, a cold expression on her face.

"YOU'RE the one who stole my knives while I was in the shower?!" Yulia yelled before she slapped Daisuke across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You just stole from your own nakama!"

Daisuke grinned sheepishly as Yulia cut a slice of cake. Without another word, Yulia threw her piece of cake at Daisuke's head.

"What the hell?! Yulia!" Daisuke cried. Yulia just laughed.

"Revenge really is sweet," Yulia said smugly before she licked the frosting from her knife. Before Daisuke could throw his own slice at Yulia, Wolfgang stopped the fight.

"Do we really need a food fight? Guys, come on. I'm sure that Yuki-Rin and the rest of the crew wants cake," Wolfgang explained.

"On second thought, why don't we open my presents first?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Sure," Wolfgang said before he turned to the rest of the Capricorns. "Who wants to give their gift to Yuki-Rin first?"

Karin said nothing as she handed a bag to Yuki-Rin.

"Happy birthday, captain. I hope you put my gift to good use," Karin explained with a wink. Yuki-Rin then pulled a pair of skimpy panties and an equally-skimpy bra out of the bag. The rest of the Capricorns sweatdropped, with Kartik, Drusilla, and Z.G. facepalming.

"What the hell, Karin?! I'm turning 17, not 27!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"Well, you could put it to good use. I bet Kazuma would –" Karin explained before Kartik cut her off.

"That will be enough, Karin. A young woman like Yuki-Rin does not need indecent clothing like that, undergarments or otherwise," Kartik sternly explained. Karin huffed as the room grew silent.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Gareth said as he handed a wrapped package to Yuki-Rin. Fortunately, Gareth got Yuki-Rin a book for her birthday and not sexy underwear.

"_Scenes From the East Blue Class Struggle: A Hilarious and Interesting Look at the East Blue's Elite_," Yuki-Rin read from the cover of the book.

"Yeah, it's actually a pretty deep book. When I finished it, I was all, 'Holy shit, this book speaks to my soul'," Gareth explained.

"Did you even come from a rich family, Gareth? Hell, did you even come from the East Blue?" Daisuke asked.

"Who knows. But, the proletarian in me knows that all socio-economic classes should stop complaining and get along," Gareth explained. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"I'm not even going to bother asking," Heathcliffe said. "Anyway, Yuki-Rin, here's my – well, our gift, since it's from Holden and Soren too – gift to you."

Heathcliffe handed an envelope to Yuki-Rin, who opened it. Inside was a birthday card, but it was rather dark. Instead of images one would normally find on a birthday card, an image of a gravedigger standing over a shallow grave in a foggy cemetary was on the card.

"Uhh… Heathcliffe, is this supposed to be a Halloween card or a birthday card?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"It totally is a birthday card, Yuki-Rin! We just requested a custom-made card!" Heathcliffe explained. "Now, open the card, or I will do it for you!"

Yuki-Rin opened the card, and several Beri bills fell to the ground. Yuki-Rin picked up the money and counted it.

"A thousand Beri, straight from the multi-million Beri trust fund of Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi. Spend it on whatever you wish," Soren explained. Yuki-Rin pocketed the money.

"Oh, read the card," Holden added. Yuki-Rin opened the card.

"Dear Yuki-Rin… I'm speaking on behalf of Holden and Soren when I say this – Happy birthday to the best captain sailing the Grand Line. You've changed peoples' lives and even saved them from certain death, and you don't even have a bounty on your head. You were also our only friend – A friend from a Noble family, but with a commoner's heart. Happy 17th birthday, captain. From, yours truly, Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi," Yuki-Rin read from the card. The Capricorns applauded as Yuki-Rin gave Heathcliffe a big hug. "Best friends for life, Heathcliffe?"

"Hell yeah, we are," Heathcliffe answered as Yuki-Rin let go of him. "The Tenryuubito's Daughter and the Tenryuubito's Son."

A few more minutes of wrapping presents later, Yuki-Rin was about to unwrap her final present, which was in a large envelope.

"Who is this present from?" Yuki-Rin asked her nakama.

"Open it," Kazuma said. Yuki-Rin opened the envelope, revealing a large card. Yuki-Rin opened it, and she saw the words "Happy birthday to our captain" right in the center of the card, with various messages from her crew surrounding it. Yuki-Rin smiled as she read the messages, which were in various forms of handwriting, from Kartik's formal, cursive signature to Mikuri's elegant calligraphy to Wolfgang's business-like signature. Even Alec signed the card, as there was a cat's pawprint next to Dewey's name.

"From all of us to you… Happy birthday, Yuki-Rin…" Yuki-Rin read from Kazuma's message. Yuki-Rin grinned. "Thanks, guys. By far, you have given me the best birthday ever."

"Anytime, captain. Anytime," Heathcliffe said.

* * *

**Ending Note: **This chapter has been brought to you by the Trope "Tastes Like Diabetes".

The **Glass House Arc **starts next chapter! Be prepared for villains and an ally to return!

**Review if you want to see the returning ally and villains!**


	112. Start of Darkness

**Author's Note**: And... We're back after a year on hiatus?! What the hell happened?!

Here's what originally happened - I simply had no idea on how to continue the fic. I tried a re-write, but that failed. However, I had no intention of removing this fic, since it was so popular.

Then came along **In Argo**, which royally changed everything, even to the point where the Capricorns are evil in the fic. It was doing alright for itself, but then I got an idea - Just finish this fanfic and make it the prequel to **In Argo**. Yes, this means I have to re-write parts of this fic, but I don't mind.

**As for finishing this fic, I plan to finish it within the next few chapters. At the very least, I plan to wrap this up within three or four chapters. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to handle the Capricorns turning evil, but I will try my very best to make their shift from good to evil believable.**

Without further ado, I think we need to start already.

**Disclaimer: After all this time, I still don't own One Piece. Also, this chapter does mention rape, so be careful.**

* * *

**Chapter 127: "Start of Darkness."**

By the next few days, Yuki-Rin had fallen ill. Her days and nights now consisted of staying in bed, only leaving her room to use the restroom, to get what little food and drink she had, or to throw up. After three days of sickness, Ageha decided to give Yuki-Rin a checkup, which revealed something very unexpected.

"Yuki-Rin... You're pregnant."

Yuki-Rin's jaw dropped in shock.

"P-Pregnant?" Yuki-Rin stuttered. She hadn't gotten that far with Kazuma in their relationship, so this was very shocking to her. "But, how? I've never... You know, had sex."

Ageha's face turned grim.

"That's because the baby isn't Kazuma's," Ageha said. "Remember a few weeks back when you were attacked by Roscoe at the bed and breakfast? It's... He's the father."

The blood drained from Yuki-Rin's face. She was now carrying the baby of the sexual harasser she killed, and Yuki-Rin now knew why.

"He... I think he raped me," Yuki-Rin blurted out. "I know for a fact it didn't happen in the moments before I killed him, but I do remember taking a nap earlier that day. I woke up the same condition I was left in, so... He raped me, and he made it look like nothing happened." (1)

"Although I wasn't there that day, all signs point to your theory," Ageha said quietly.

"I want an abortion," Yuki-Rin stated bluntly.

"I can't give you an abortion. I don't have the tools on hand to do so. I am very sorry, Yuki-Rin," Ageha said. "All I can offer you in these times is support. It's unfortunate that this had to happen, but I think we should explore other options at this moment, such as adoption."

* * *

That night, while everyone else was asleep, Yuki-Rin sneaked into the main room and called somebody on the DenDen Mushi.

"_You've reached the Bishop's Bed and Breakfast. May I help you?_"

"Hello? Did a brown-haired boy enter room eight on the afternoon of February 14th?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"_We have actually gotten several reports of a brown-haired boy between the ages of sixteen and eighteen enter room eight unauthorized and leave about ten or fifteen minutes later. This is part of an ongoing investigation, so any tip helps._"

Yuki-Rin bit her lip before she answered.

"That man was somebody who used to harass me. He... He raped me during this time while I was asleep," Yuki-Rin answered. "He's dead now, so there's no use with continuing the investigation."

"_Thank you, madam. We are very sorry to hear about what had happen, but we thank you for helping us with our investigation. We hope everything goes well in your life, and may God bless you._"

As soon as the receptionist hung up, Yuki-Rin threw up.

* * *

The next day, the Hyperion docked at a large, urban island. While the rest of the crew went out to do some shopping, Yuki-Rin stayed behind and thought about that afternoon and its implications. Save for Ageha, nobody knew about what happened at the bed and breakfast, or the resulting pregnancy.

"_It's my fault. I don't remember if I locked the door to my room, and I don't know why I took that nap. Why did I compromise my defenses when I felt so uneasy about the island? I shouldn't have led my guard down,_" Yuki-Rin thought to herself, tears falling silently as she polished her katana. Looking up at the bright, blue sky and the puffy, white clouds above her, Yuki-Rin suddenly got an idea. "_I don't want this baby. I don't want this baby to grow up knowing that his or her father is a dead rapist._"

Raising her katana above her abdomen, Yuki-Rin made a list in her head, a list of names she would have named the baby if the circumstances surrounding it weren't like this.

"_Yukari, Kazura, Yugito... Yoite, Kazuki, Yomi..._" (2)

Yuki-Rin plunged her katana into her abdomen, removing it seconds later. Then, Yuki-Rin proceeded to stab herself over and over in the abdomen, still going over baby names in her head.

"_Yubari, Koshiro, Yuzu... Yuuta, Koizumi, Yon... Yamato, Katsura, Yu... Yona, Kishi, Yotsuba... Yukiko, Kairi, Yuna... Yuuko, Kana, Yosuke..._"

As the names echoed in Yuki-Rin's head, she felt her vision grow black and fuzzy.

"_Yukari, Kazura, Yugito... Yoite, Kazuki, Yomi... __Yubari, Koshiro, Yuzu... Yuuta, Koizumi, Yon... Yamato, Katsura, Yu... Yona, Kishi, Yotsuba... Yukiko, Kairi, Yuna... Yuuko, Kana, Yosuke..._"

A white light overtook Yuki-Rin's vision before she felt herself lose consciousness.

* * *

**(1) - **Yes, Yuki-Rin took a nap at some point when she was at the bed and breakfast. I checked.

**(2) - **Yes, Yukari and Kazura from the Libra Pirates get referenced. I couldn't help it.

**Review if you want to see more updates! We're back in business!**


End file.
